Chances
by PopRockShawty
Summary: Vol.1 of A Second Golden Age (ASGA) co-written w/ HQP. Set post-PC. In a world where marriages are tools in politics and diplomacy, a marriage without love often means a love without marriage. How will our Kings and Queens rise above all else to find true love and power? Caspian/OC Pevensies/OC. Smut in chapter 100 and chapter 116.
1. Welcome To The New Age

**A/n:**

**Greetings, fellows! Thank you for checking out this story, co-written by the amazing HighQueenP and me. We've had a lot of fun times writing this, and we hope you'll have just as much fun reading it! :)**

**A few things to clarify before we jump into a pool of awesomeness, i.e. the story per se, let's just get the characters' ages right: Caspian is 19. Peter is 18. Susan is 16. Edmund is 15. Lucy is 13.**

**Finally, just a friendly reminder that this story is set post-PC.**

**Now, enjoy! :D**

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Katrina panted as she dashed all the way from the back door to the front door of the florist shop that she and her elder sister, Ines, ran. It was originally their family business, but their mother passed away when the two girls were little. Not long after the saddening loss in their family, the two sisters had to come to terms with their father's death as well. Ever since then, 17-year-old Ines and 16-year-old Katrina lived with their aunt and uncle, in the town of Chippingford, Narnia.

The family business was not doing particularly well, sadly, since Miraz collected heavy tax from the commoners and the economy was not at its best. It was a common wish amongst Telmarine-Narnians, now that the rightful heir to the throne, Caspian X, had been crowned King, that effective measures could be implemented to improve the economy and overall standards of living.

"Ines!" Katrina urgently called out, pulling the door open. "You're back! Finally! You've been out all morning."

"Sorry; I know I should have left you a note explaining my absence, but I was in a hurry. Someone's throwing a birthday party, so I had emergency orders to deliver to that village, which was quite a walk away," Ines replied as she set down her basket and hat on a bench.

"You must be hungry, skipping breakfast and going a long way to the village and back. I made you lunch," Katrina carried a plate and a bowl as well as some utensils from the kitchen and carefully placed it on the dining table.

"Aw, my favorite," Ines grinned instantly, and her mood was brightened by the sight of the mouth-watering salmon and egg mayo sandwich before her eyes, accompanied by a dish of salad. As she savored the scrumptious, nutritious food, she licked her lips and commented to her sister, "Maybe you could get a job as a chef in the Telmarine Castle, if not in other popular eateries."

Flattered, Katrina beamed, but shrugged. "I'm not that good."

Ines remarked. "Oh, trust me. You have better culinary skills than you think you do."

"What about you then? I'm not going to let you just run this shop all on your own," Katrina added.

Ines sighed. "Well, I don't know. I don't think we're earning a lot anyway. We may have to seek other sources of income."

Katrina's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, there's something I need to tell you about. I received news this morning from the mailmen that Queen Susan and Queen Lucy are going to visit our town today!"

"The Gentle and the Valiant? And they're visiting Chippingford?" Ines gasped. "This is unbelievable! What are they here for?"

"Their Majesties will be visiting for two purposes. One would be returning to our town the excess tax money that the Usurper had previously collected from us," Katrina reported, grinning in thrill.

"Katrina, that's wonderful!" Ines broke into a broad beam and was just as exhilarated as her younger sister was. "And what would the other purpose for their visit be?"

"Well, I'm not very sure, to be honest, but if what I hear is reliable news – I hope my sources are credible – then they're going to be recruiting_ ladies in waiting_ as well. Not just from our town, but from all of Narnia. I think they'll be provided with training courses so that whoever passed at the end of the course will take up the role of ladies in waiting to the noblewomen in the Telmarine Castles, and two lucky ones would be ladies in waiting to the two Queens respectively. The minimum eligible age for enrolment is 16, I hearsay, so we do qualify," Katrina explained.

"The Queens want Telmarine common women to serve as ladies in waiting to them?" Ines's jaw dropped.

"The first step to enable the two races to mix, I suppose. It appears to have been an annual tradition, but hardly any of us have heard of it because the previous rulers paid no attention to small towns like ours," Katrina analyzed. "And although the positions as handmaidens in the Queens' households may seem unnecessary, since they can manage just fine before they appointed ladies in waiting, it gives us commoners to have a chance to mingle with aristocrats. I suppose it promotes cohesion within the society."

Ines clasped her hands together. "Katrina, I simply can't believe it! Isn't that something we've been waiting for our whole lives? Can you imagine what our lives would be like if we do apply to be ladies in waiting? I know you can see it," she nudged her sister.

Katrina smiled. "I know. Stepping foot onto the grand estates of Telmarine Castle…"

"Where all the members of the social elite gather to gossip…" Ines beamed proudly as if all her dreams were coming true.

"And meet wonderful gentlemen with charming countenances," Katrina continued cheerfully.

"Who would kiss our hands," Ines grinned.

"And bow to us courteously," Katrina concluded. She beamed, and returned the silverware to the kitchen counter while her sister did the same with the bowl and plate. "Do make haste though. We really ought to get ready soon, since we have to meet Their Majesties and we _have_ to look our best. If we don't, we'll never get to live our fantasy," Katrina reminded.

Ines smacked her forehead. "Right. I don't have a dress prepared. Well, will you help me with my outfit, dear sister?"

"Of course," Katrina grinned and the two went upstairs to their shared closet. "Do you want to have a look at what I'm wearing first?"

"Sure, why not?" Ines nodded, and stared, beaming heartily, at a summer dress with a belted waist along its natural waistline. Its scoop neckline could match a necklace as long as it was not made of rubies, because it wouldn't go well the garment's peachy pink color.

"So, what do you say? Yay or nay?" Katrina beamed, proud of her choice.

"Wow, good thing we're the same height, so we can always swap dresses to wear and not encounter much fitting problems," Ines shot a thumbs-up sign at her sister. "In fact, I think every noblewoman would want you as their lady in waiting, so that they could have you help them choose their dresses for parties that they'd attend on every other weekend," She grinned and patted her sister's shoulder in approval. "You are an expert, aren't you?"

"Oh, my darling, you flatter me," Katrina giggled. "As for you, my beautiful sister – let's see."

"Oh, my darling, you flatter me," Ines imitated her sister and chuckled.

Katrina laughed. "If you're searching for a _magnificently_ trimmed dress that is full of delicate detailing then allow this long sleeve gown to be your choice!" She announced grandly.

"Hmm. _Magnificent_. That would be perfect for me," Ines commented.

"Not only your taste in fashion, but your taste in men as well, I'm guessing?" Katrina raised one eyebrow at her sister.

"Hmm, well," Ines drawled playfully. "I won't accept any less than someone who's magnificent, to be quite frank with you."

"Ah," Katrina remarked. "Well, I suppose it just so happens that High King Peter is dubbed 'the Magnificent'."

"Indeed. What's not to like about His Majesty? It's just a pity we won't get to meet the Kings today," Ines shrugged, though beaming.

"Oh, well, you never know. Again, we're going to enlist as ladies in waiting, now, aren't we? Should luck have it, we might get to meet His Majesty after all!" Katrina smiled. "This dress has an air of elegance and sweet modern touches, and I think this just is going to suit you so well."

Ines took a closer look at the dress and examined it in full detail. The waistband made her feel like a proper noble lady already. The slim fitting bodice was designed brought a glamorous feel to the whole ensemble. She was loving the look already. And she could not wait to meet the two Queens.

* * *

_To His Royal Majesty King Caspian X of Telmar and Narnia:_

_I am writing on behalf of my nation to offer you our sincerest congratulations on restoring peace to Narnia. I understand that the Kings and Queens of Old have returned to Narnia, and have decided to stay. Therefore, I would like to invite the monarchs of Narnia to travel to _Archenland_ for a visit, please it your royal person and Their Majesties, and the date and duration of the visit is subject to your convenience and discretion._

_Archenland has had a frozen relationship with Narnia over the past millennium, I regret to say. However, I am eager to renew my forefathers' alliance with the four ancient monarchs, and build rapport with not only Old Narnians but with Telmarines as well. It is my wish to enable Archenlanders and all citizens of Narnia to mix and live in peace, for Archenlanders are not in favor of war, and I trust that Narnians would much rather have everlasting peace than be at war._

_I look forward to your positive reply, and wish you a prosperous reign._

_Regards and wishes,_

_Signed His Royal Majesty King Nain of Archenland_

* * *

King Caspian had informed his colleagues of the Archenlander King's invitation, and the five of them were now discussing who should go to Archenland. They couldn't all go, since somebody had to stay behind to rule.

"Well, since the letter was addressed to me, I ought to go," Caspian began. "Would anyone like to join me? It'll be more fun than if I go alone, I reckon."

"I really want to go," Queen Lucy said zealously, enthusiasm evident in her voice. "It's been a whole year since I last visited Archenland."

"You mean thirteen hundred years," King Edmund replied wittily.

"I guess you can put it that way. But either way, I miss Archenland so much. I mean there's Corin and all our friends…" Lucy's voice trailed off, remembering that all the Archenlanders she befriended in the Golden Age were long gone to Aslan's Country already.

"Don't worry, Lu," Queen Susan reassured. "You'll find out soon enough what King Nain is like, and there'll be plenty of chances for us to make new friends."

"Anyone else care to join?" Caspian asked.

"Well I'm the High King," King Peter said regally, "I'm supposed to be overseeing the whole country, and I miss it too much to leave. I think I'm going to stay. I'll always have the chance to visit later on anyway. Susan?"

"Well actually I'd like to stay, as much as I do like Archenland, and it's been a while. But as you know, I'd like to be more in touch with the ladies in training course. It'd be nice to get to know the trainees better if any of them are going to be my lady in waiting someday. After all, the aim of the program is to allow us to mingle with the lower class," Susan answered. "And if I'm not around, who's going to make sure you're behaving yourselves?" She eyed her mischievous brothers strictly, though they were all laughing.

"Ed?" Caspian asked.

"I'm…staying," Edmund nodded.

"You sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah…I'm quite sure," Edmund drawled. "Besides, it probably isn't very polite to ask for food all the time when I'm in Archenland."

"That's not a valid excuse," Caspian guffawed.

"Oh, Ed. There's no meal big enough to ever sate your appetite, am I right?" Susan teased.

"Right you are, Su," Edmund nodded, chuckling.

"Shame you can't run as fast as I can, brother," Peter commented. "You're much slower, I have to say."

"Well," Edmund said casually in a laid back manner. He was always that carefree. "You don't know what you're missing out on then, I suppose."

"You're letting your stomach rule your head!" Lucy laughed.

"Were you like this when you were this age the first time?" Caspian asked curiously.

Edmund shrugged, turning to his siblings. "Was I?"

"No different, really," Susan said, rolling her eyes.

"See? I don't know why you're still surprised I eat at all. Compared to me, it's like you only take a snack at the oddest times of the day," Edmund joked.

"Same old Ed we have here," Peter remarked, patting his brother on the back.

"Just like the good times," Edmund stretched his arms and legs. "It's so good to be back home."

* * *

With an iron step protected by leather, in an elevated coach box of a royal horse carriage sat King Caspian and Queen Lucy who were on the trip to Narnia's neighboring country, Archenland, for a short stay to rebuild international relations. Their wagon led behind them several other chaises-and-four where guards travelled in, and where baggage was also kept. Another team of coachmen were also seated in the compartments at the back, so that they could take shifts.

The travelers set out at dawn, and were scheduled to arrive by eventide the next day. Archenland was going to host a banquet for their royal guests, but given that they had traveled far, it was decided that the Narnians would be served a simpler meal upon their arrival, and a grander dinner would be in order the following day.

Caspian and Lucy had decided to bring along some gifts for Archenland's royal family. Centaurs were employed to handicraft a fine dagger as a present for King Nain of Archenland. Dwarves were miners and were assigned to collect some gemstones so that an accessory gift set could be given to Queen Dionne of Archenland. For the King's only daughter, Gilda, the Crown Princess of Archenland, a few Narnian dresses were prepared. All these were an effort to thank the Archenlanders for their warm hospitality and friendly invitation.

And soon enough, the Telmarine King and Narnian Queen had stepped onto Archenlander soil.

* * *

"It's been so long since I last visited Archenland," Lucy sighed lightly at dinner as she, upon arrival in Narnia's neighboring kingdom, told Caspian of the wondrous adventures she had during the Golden Age.

"It must have been difficult for you to readjust to life in England after spending so much time in Narnia, reigning as Queen and growing up here, but having to be a commoner and grow up all over again," Caspian nodded in understanding.

"Yes, so I'm really glad I get to stay in Narnia forever. I know that it's where I'm meant to be, and exactly where I want to be," Lucy smiled. "Even though my heart stays in Narnia, it was tough, and having to wonder if I'll ever go back to this magical land again."

"I'm pretty relieved, to be honest, that you and your siblings have decided to stay as well. I mean, I don't know how I would be able to manage a kingdom and all its territories all on my own. I do not think I am ready," Caspian shrugged.

"Well, at the end of the day, Aslan knows best. If He thinks you're ready, then all you have to do is trust Him and trust yourself, really. I mean, I was a lot younger than you when the Great Lion made me Queen. I was only 12! I didn't know anything of the challenges that was lying ahead either, but I faced it with great courage as Aslan has always taught me to, and I do believe that He will grant us the strength we need to get past the obstacles in life," Lucy advised.

"Thank you, Valiant Queen," Caspian grinned at the piece of advice he'd just been given, and realized that though Lucy was stuck in the body of a 13 year old, she really had the maturity and mindset of a full grown woman due to the extra years she spent in Narnia's Golden days. Caspian was so delighted that his four role models, ever since childhood, were going to rule by his side and guide him as he strived to become one of the greatest Kings in Narnia's history.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Perhaps at the moment it's not obvious yet why this story is named 'Chances', but as the story unfolds, you'll see. :P**

**In the next chapter, King Nain is going to propose a deal with Caspian. There is something Archenland intends to offer to Narnia. But what is it? And will Narnia accept the deal?**

**Finally, what did you think of the OCs, Ines and Katrina? Be sure to let me know in the reviews below! :D**


	2. Alliances & Dalliances

**A/n:**

**I'm amazed! It's just been one chapter but so many of you have shown your support by reading and reviewing already. I believe I need to thank guest, EC, anon, Emily, sarahwood, Narniafan, QueenElenaofnarnia, GoldenAgeNarnian, guest, QueenLucyfan, BarnCat23, and Anonymous for taking the time to review the first chapter! :)**

**Both HighQueenP and I are very delighted to see that a lot of you already like the OCs Katrina and Ines, and we're really honored to know that y'all like the way we characterized Queen Lucy, and the air of maturity that her character has. And so, we decided to show you our appreciation with a speedy update! In this chapter, you will continue to read about Lucy's wisdom, and of course, find out what King Nain has in mind, and how it's going to change things for Caspian and for Narnia. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**(Anvard, Archenland)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The next day, King Nain of Archenland had invited the Narnian representatives to a meeting with his royal council, where they discussed international affairs, trade policies, joint defence arms, and other political and diplomatic matters that usually weren't particularly intriguing, but as rulers, they had their responsibility to fulfil, and they were not going to shirk it. They had a duty to Narnia and to Aslan and they were going to do their best.

The whole morning was spent in the Archenlander council. After lunch, Queen Dionne and Princess Gilda offered to give Queen Lucy a tour around the stately, monumental Anvard Pass. Lucy found that the 24th century Archenlander palaces and mansions were very different from those built thirteen thousand years ago, but she liked the more modern designs anyway.

Meanwhile, Nain invited King Caspian for a private talk.

"King Caspian," Nain asked in a friendly manner. "Would you care to take a walk with me in the gardens?"

"I would love to," Caspian obliged, and found that the gardens in Anvard Pass were rather beautiful, and the tranquil environment made everything nicer. This gave him the idea of building gardens in Cair Paravel as well, for the serenity would be most relaxing.

"So," Nain piped up, trying to keep his tone slightly lighter and more casual than a usual diplomat's. "What's being King like for you? Enjoying it so far?"

Caspian mused and recounted the recent events that took place in his life. Over the past months, a LOT of things had happened. It was insane. Caspian had no idea how he had managed to make it through, but, well, even if he messed up, life always offered him a second chance – tomorrow – and though inexperienced, he was determined to be a better King than those before him, just as his tutor had hoped.

"Well, I don't think I've ever realized how hectic it can be, when the entire nation is entrusted to you and put under your leadership. I have no clue how I'd cope on my own. I'll eventually find a way, I guess, but everything is so much better with the Kings and Queens of Old around because they have so much experience, and I aspire, one day, to be like them. They may physically seem younger than me, but their mentalities are very mature and sophisticated, really," Caspian spoke his mind. "And sometimes I am a little daunted by the tasks a King has to handle, but if Aslan had assigned this fate for me then I shall face it with great courage, and there will be challenges, I'm sure. But what's life without a challenge? I don't mind challenges at all. In fact, I quite welcome them, for life is a challenge itself, and I want to overcome them one by one to be a better King."

"Indeed," Nain nodded in agreement. "I've spoken to Queen Lucy for the first time yesterday, and it does seem incredible how a girl of merely thirteen years of age can speak with so much wisdom!"

"True," replied the Telmarine. "I've had a great deal of exposure to how the council functions, and I'm pretty knowledgeable when it comes to the history of Narnia, but it is not easy to have the Telmarine and Narnians mix because of the many differences between their cultures. There exists a great barrier, and I choose to break it down instead of turning a blind eye to it. Whenever there are problems, there are bound to be solutions, and I believe I'm here to find the solutions to the problems in Narnia," Caspian concluded. "Nothing feels better than being hands-on in charge of the nation I was born to rule. I'm sure you'd understand what I mean."

"I do," Nain said, but paused, as if mentally preparing for announcing something that would make a change. "But, King Caspian," he clasped his hands together. "How would you like a Queen Consort to rule by your side?"

Caspian was astounded. A Queen Consort? That thought hadn't really ever crossed his mind. He knew that one day he'd have to take a Queen and produce an heir to the throne, but he never thought it would dawn on him so soon and so early on in his reign. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had forgotten he was supposed to give King Nain a reply.

"You seem rather dazed by my question, King Caspian," Nain demurred. "I must daringly guess that you already are promised to another lady, then?"

Caspian seemed to snap back to attention. "Oh, no, no," he promptly shook his head. "I am not engaged to or courting any lady. I'm sure there are bound to be plenty of those my age who are already betrothed, but I am not one of them. As for a Queen Consort…"

"You're bound to have to give it a think some time, my dear friend," Nain pointed out.

"Well, I suppose it would be lovely to have a Queen Consort, but there is no hurry, and I can patiently wait for a suitable candidate to come along," Caspian shrugged.

"But what if I told you, King Caspian, that you wouldn't even need to wait at all, for I already have someone in mind that you might like as a consort?" Nain prompted.

Caspian was taken aback. "Why, I would be rather interested in meeting her then."

"You already have met her," Nain said, smiling cryptically.

"I have?" Caspian's eyes widened a little.

"Correct," Nain nodded in confirmation. "How would you like my daughter Gilda as your wife?"

He certainly was direct in putting forward his petition, getting straight to the point without hesitation. He was quite determined to get this done, but he also knew that being too forward would only make things more problematic. "Or an engagement can be arranged, rather than a marriage. Either way, I am favorable of it."

From a political point of view, the match was actually perfect. The Telmarine King and the Archenlander Princess. An alliance between Narnia and Archenland would be secured through a royal union, and the two nations would be bonded together via marriage so strongly that no other forces could tear them apart, like what Calormen had tried to do many years ago. Archenland didn't quite believe in signed treaties anymore, not after what happened with Calormen. And Nain said so too, endorsing the union, and in a persuasive, though not overly effusive, manner, tried to convince Caspian to agree to this proposal.

Caspian seemed to be in deep thought. "I see where you're coming from," he replied, "but what does the Princess say to this matter?"

Nain mused. "I _did_ talk to her about this arrangement I wish to make. I don't mean to be controlling or domineering, of course, for I would never presume too much on the authority vested in me, but my daughter has given her informed consent to entering into a marriage with Your Majesty, for the sake of our two countries. It would benefit both parties, and minimize, if not eliminate, the probability of war, for I believe neither of us would like another battle. Bloodshed is never desirable, unless we're talking about Calormenes, which would be, I believe, a story for another time," he explained. "I would never force my daughter into a marriage she does not desire. But you, Caspian of Telmar, are a man of honor and virtue, and exactly what a King should be. I should believe that many a father would like you to be wed to their daughters," he stated, "and I am no exception. I think you would make a great son-in-law, my friend."

Caspian thought hard. "It would certainly be an excellent idea to have an entente and establish good relations with the Kingdom of Archenland. Is a union necessary, however? I know of a pact the Kings and Queens of Old had made with King Lune of your land – is it not still in effect?"

"Word is word indeed," Nain declared. "Yet you mustn't forget that Archenland is only allied with _Old_ Narnia, and not with Telmar. Wouldn't it be great to see Telmarines and Archenlanders intermixing? Know that I do plan to host banquets and galas to allow the two races to intermingle. You see, King Caspian, you are a symbol of unification. You brought Narnia and Telmar together, and the final step of sealing the deal is right before you. It would be a pity to give up on it."

"You speak the truth," Caspian had to admit. "I do believe the renewal of our two nations' pact is long due, regrettably due to my forefathers' lack of interest in maintaining friendly relations with your country. I desire to bring about a change, however."

"Exactly what I was hoping for. It is a mutually beneficial deal, in fact. We have much to offer, you see," Nain explained. "And I must emphasize to you that Princess Gilda has already been through sufficient training to be a ruler of a great land. She is skilled in politics, diplomacy, and she is a responsible, strong person who can work under pressure. And I say this, not just as a father, but in general representing those who know her well, if not all Archenlanders, that, yes, she would make a good Queen. Not just a Queen _Consort_, but all in all a capable Queen."

For a few moments, Caspian mulled over this petition so generously put forward to him. _King Nain is choosing to marry his daughter off to me_, he thought appreciatively, _and not to anyone else. Surely that was saying something_. He didn't want to be rash, for the last thing a King would want to do is to make decision on impulse, so he countered with a request of his own. "It is certainly a most generous offer, King Nain, yet I must ask for your allowance of a few days' time to put thought into your kind proposal,"

"But of course, dear friend," Nain smiled. "I shall eagerly await your reply, then. I'd like to stress, however, that no matter what answer you may hold for us, Archenland still sees Narnia as a friend, and sincerely hopes that Narnia feels the same way about us," He concluded strategically. "Let us enjoy ourselves at tonight's feast."

* * *

Another day had passed. For King Caspian and Queen Lucy there was not much scheduled on their agenda that day, so they decided to just have tea together and have a nice chat.

"How did you enjoy the feast last night?" Caspian initiated conversation once refreshments were served.

"The drinks were exquisite! Especially the blood orange soda," Lucy commented cheerily. "It's just a pity I'm, ironically, not old enough to drink alcohol yet. But what did _you_ think of it?"

"The food was very appetizing indeed; it's a shame Edmund isn't here. He doesn't know what he's missing out on. What a warm welcome," Caspian grinned. "Archenlander hospitality is indeed superb."

"The right kind of nation we should ally Narnia with," Lucy spoke. And suddenly she was more of Queen Lucy than Lucy Pevensie. It was a little ironic saying that, since it was still the same person. It was still Lucy, yet the passage of 15 years of being Queen in the Golden Age did leave its mark on the 13 year old girl – at least that was what she appeared to be. Although it didn't show physically, mentally she was supposed to be 27 years old, but since she had spent a year back on Earth as a little girl, and making every effort to get used to being a kid again, she felt neither 13 nor 27. No older than 20, she guessed. The middle way was always better than two extremes.

"Right. I would agree," Caspian introduced a transition to the topic of their dialogue. "Speaking of, while Queen Dionne and Princess Gilda gave you a tour of the palace yesterday, what did you think of them? I mean the ladies, not the Pass."

"Well," Lucy beamed, "they're both really friendly, and good company, though Dionne is more extroverted. It's not like Gilda is an introvert, exactly, but she's…shier, I guess? She's a quieter kind of person, but accomplished in her own way. After all she's just 16, like, a few months older than Edmund, but from what I know of her – yes, even though it's just been a few days – I get the feeling that she's already prepared to rule a country. I don't mean she's plotting a takeover…" Lucy quieted down, hoping she had not sparked the memory of the usurper Miraz for what the evil Telmarine had done to the young King she was now speaking to was still clear in his mind.

"But you believe her, overall, to be capable," Caspian finished for Lucy.

"Yes," Lucy nodded. "And I'd even say she's a natural, born leader, in fact."

"And what makes you say so?" Caspian pressed on curiously.

"Well, she has ideals. She knows what her father's doing to reform the country so that the economy is getting better, and – well there's really no point in dragging too serious and academic matters right now but you get the idea," She shrugged. "She intends to continue her father's legacy when it is time for her to take the throne. And she is quite ready I must say."

"I see. That is certainly good news and something I'd like to hear. And coming from you. A Queen yourself," Caspian replied.

Lucy got curious. "You seem to be pretty eager and want to know her better. You should go and talk to her instead. My opinion won't ever be as good as a firsthand account via direct contact with Gilda herself."

"Well, I trust your judgment, young Queen," Caspian smiled briefly. "I do intend to get to know her better, actually, since she might well be my wife in the near future."

"Wife?" Lucy was surprised. "And you don't think it's a bit too early to think about that? I mean, you've only just met her…"

"I do acknowledge that," Caspian replied. "But perhaps you ought to hear what King Nain told me yesterday when you were off to explore the palace premises."

Lucy motioned for Caspian to go ahead and recount his conversation with Nain yesterday, and so he did. Afterwards, Lucy had a good think, and replied.

"Well, I see where he's coming from. I'm pretty sure Gilda has all it takes to be a Queen, but don't you have other reasons for wanting to marry someone? Like, it doesn't have to be plainly political motives. It could be out of love," Lucy analyzed.

"Hmm, well, to tell you the truth, Lucy," Caspian explained. "Love in marriage is pretty uncommon amongst Telmarines. Most marriages are arranged by the families, usually for purposes such as gaining financial security, or climbing up the social ladder to acquire a better, more respectable standing in society. Some of these initially loveless marriages can result in a bond between the couple almost as strong as love, but of course there are bound to be cases of extramarital affairs. But I don't believe I will ever be unfaithful. I may not be in love with my wife, but I will respect her and remain true to her for the sake of my honor and virtue, and for hers too. _I would never take a mistress. _It is generally acceptable for Telmarine men to take mistresses, but I wouldn't go to their level. A promise is a promise and I intend to keep my word. I will not break faith with anyone. Lover or not."

"That is indeed very honorable of you, Caspian," Lucy grinned. "I do see why King Nain wants you to be his daughter's husband now."

"Oh and I need to add that King Nain was meaning to arrange an _engagement_, and not a marriage. Not just yet. Gilda and I would be betrothed, should I agree to his deal, and we'll just wait till the time is ripe for us to get married. I don't think it would be a good idea to rush things. And there is no hurry anyway. Luckily, King Nain agrees with me on this,"

"So do you have an answer for him yet?" Lucy queried. "You know that I will support you no matter what."

"I am inclined to say yes to his offer, actually. I do want your advice, Lucy. What say you to this matter?" Caspian inquired.

"Well, if you're certain that you would be happy _with_ and _in_ a marriage to Gilda, and taking into account the benefits such a union would bring…then it would be undeniably right to say yes, for the sake of the country. Funny how King Nain was going for an engagement instead of a mere courtship though," Lucy pointed out. "Perhaps it's because he wants things to be more serious."

"So you think Gilda and I should court before I give King Nain an answer altogether?" Caspian questioned.

"It would be advisable to do so, yes," Lucy answered. "A courtship is a time for you and Gilda to get to know each other better anyway. That's like the whole point of a courtship. And you do need to get to know her better, I say. I really don't think you should be married to someone you hardly know, because you don't know if you'll be able to get along well with that person."

"Well, even though we call it an engagement…I do believe you're right. It's actually more of a courtship ritual than a period for the preparation of a wedding, you know," Caspian mused. "So basically it would be courting, virtually…but we would technically be engaged and set to wed if things look promising…oh! Am I even making sense anymore? I'm sorry if I've confused you."

"Don't worry, Caspian, I do get what you mean. Things aren't as complicated as you may think or as they look like," Lucy reassured, chuckling at the stressed out King. "Ultimately the choice is yours. And I know that when it comes to council and politics, you can always have me and my siblings to assist you in judgment, but your own marriage and future is entirely in your own hands and the best I can do is give you advice, which I already have done, but I am afraid I'm just not really good at it, since I've never come that close to marriage before."

When Caspian gave no response and merely looked as if he was in deep thought, Lucy beamed reassuringly. "My siblings and I will always have your back no matter what. So know that this is not entirely about patriotism, but this has to be out of your own will, not out of obligation. You do have a duty to your country, and sacrifices will be involved, but you mustn't forget that you do deserve happiness in marriage, and in all matters to be fair."

Caspian, sighing, took a sip of his drink from his goblet, and nibbled weakly at the apple pie on his plate. He had never envisioned that there would come a day when he had to make this decision. What should he do?

* * *

**A/n:**

**Once again, thanks for reading! This chapter was slightly longer than we had expected, but we wanted to show Caspian and Lucy bonding and exchanging their thoughts on a prospective marriage between Caspian and the Crown Princess of Archenland. The next chapter should provide more insight into Gilda's character, so that you can get to know what she's like, at the same time as when Caspian is getting to know her better. Don't worry though; we will be getting back to the two sisters, Ines &amp; Katrina, in chapter 4. :D**

**But, we're also interested in knowing YOUR thoughts: do you think Caspian would say yes to King Nain's offer? Tell us in the review box below! :)**


	3. Acceptance

**A/n:**

**Hey everybody! Thank you for the warm and enthusiastic responses you've been giving HighQueenP and me. We really appreciate your feedback and that you took the time to read our story. So thanks, fellow KesseGirl1, elomeno, Narniafan, GoldenAgeNarnian, Anon, QueenLucyfan, Guest, Emily, EC, QueenElenaofnarnia, Anonymous, sarahwood, BarnCat23, and other guest reviewers. :D**

**This chapter is going to revolve mostly around Princess Gilda, but of course we're going to find out whether or not Caspian will accept clever King Nain's offer of a royal marriage. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**(Anvard, Archenland)**

~Gilda's POV~

~Flashback~

_Father had instructed me to meet up with him in his office after his council meeting. He had something important to tell me. He was rather serious, but wouldn't reveal yet or hint at what he had to talk to me about. I asked Mother about it, and she replied that it had greatly concerned my future, and probably Archenland's future as well. Knowing that I was going to inherit the throne when Father wanted to step down, given that he was fairly advanced in years, I ought to be extra attentive._

_And so I arrived at where Father was awaiting me. He didn't look as if he had an urgent matter to discuss with me, but he looked serious nevertheless, so I had taken the initiative to ask him what he had to talk to me about._

"_My daughter," he began, "you know that tomorrow the Narnians will visit."_

"_Yes, Father," I replied. "My handmaids have already prepared a few dresses to receive our guests and all should go well," I paid a lot of attention in my classes when I was but a pupil, so I should be able to answer, in detail, any question concerning Archenland and its history, culture, and other policies._

"_Good," Father looked relieved, and a little proud of me. "Gilda, there's something I would like to discuss with you, regarding your marriage plans. You know that your husband will one day be King Consort, and therefore special deliberation is in order when it comes to which of your potential candidates and suitors would be best."_

_I was 16 years old, and there were many girls my age who were ready to be mothers by now, but not all of them married for love. I would like to marry a person my heart desired. But I knew that it was going to be difficult because I hadn't met anyone that had captured my heart yet, and now Father wanted me to be wed. I also knew that Father was a considerate person and he would never force me into a marriage, but I had more or less expected myself to be involved in a political marriage and I didn't really mind it, as long as my spouse and I could tolerate each other, even if love wasn't part of the equation._

'People will always put a Queen first and themselves last, but a Queen must always put her people first, and herself last.'_ That had been my motto for longer than I could recall. As Crown Princess, my first duty was to Archenland, and my own heart's desire could not alter that._

"_My daughter, I would never coerce you to marry someone you do not enjoy or appreciate being with. Bear in mind that Queen Aravis, thousands of years ago, escaped Calormen and fled to Archenland because she wanted to be free from an arranged marriage to a callous man. I would not be the Tarkaan that brute of a father she had," Father said in reassurance._

_I said nothing in reply yet, knowing he still had a lot to tell me and it would be best to let him finish before I spoke my mind. _

"_Do keep in mind that although a marriage can be politically advantageous, doesn't mean it can't be one of love and happiness as well. I only want the best for my country, just as I only want the best for you, Gilda," Father continued. "Ideally, your husband would be not a mere nobleman but someone of a higher rank. A King by his own right, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, is someone I want for my daughter."_

"_A King?" I piped up._

"_Indeed," Father went on. "And now I intend to be direct with you, Gilda. I wish to arrange a betrothal between you and the newly crowned King of Telmar and Narnia, Caspian X."_

_I stiffened in my seat. I had no idea what this new King was like. I had heard whispers of what Telmarines were like, and they weren't all good. Of course, it would be impossible and unfair to judge a person by his race, or judge a race by a person, but I still wanted to find out what his character was like, before I decide whether or not I want him as my husband. Even if he wanted me as his wife, I cared not. If I could not even tolerate him then I would not accept him as my spouse._

_I aspired to be fair and just in my judgment, for not a lot of people could do so. The most esteemed person who was known for his sagacity and fairness was the Just King, Edmund of Narnia, who, I was informed, would _not_ be visiting Archenland this time, but it was possible that he might, in the future. And if I could travel to Narnia I might get to meet his royal person myself._

"_If you wish, it could take form of an engagement, rather than a union right away," Father announced, and I was relieved._

"_And why not a courtship?" I queried curiously._

"_Gilda, each day, within the bounds our kingdom, courtships begin, and courtships end. Courtships are so devalued these days. Only an engagement can have enough meaning, significance, and bearing. Especially when it comes to us. Royals. I cannot have a man who is not willing to commit to you," Father explained, with insight. Perhaps his reasons and motives might not always be understood by others, but I believed he did love me and merely wanted the best for me as indeed all parents should for their children._

"_And tomorrow, my daughter, you will have the chance to meet the Telmarine-Narnian King. If things look promising, and he intends to accept you into his royal house, then your future would be secure," he added. "But, you must tell me whether or not you are in favor of this arrangement."_

"_I have no objections to this deal," I stated candidly. "It brings benefits to both Narnia and Archenland, and I reckon it would be quite nice if two countries could be closer than ever. We'd be like how we were back in the Golden Age. I'm sure the four ancient sovereigns of Narnia would like it very much. Wouldn't they, Father?"_

"_You speak with wisdom, my daughter," He nodded in approval. "No wonder they call you 'young Queen'."_

"'_They', Father?" I inquired._

"_Councilors," He replied. "They dub you that not to challenge your mother's authority, but I think we can all agree that I might have to step down sooner rather than later. My health is nowhere as good as it used to be when I first ascended the throne."_

"_I _do_ think I am ready," I declared, wishing to lift a weight off my father's shoulders. It would nice to lessen his burdens._

"_I believe I shall have no more worries about Archenland's future, when I place the kingdom in your hands," he said a little wistfully. "You have never disappointed me."_

"_I do not ever intend to disappoint my family, and my people," I agreed. "And it is not a must for me to have a King rule by my side, but…I know very well what advantages a royal union between myself and King Caspian will bring, and for the sake of Archenland, yes, I will consent to the engagement."_

_Father sighed in relief. "I am blessed to have you as my daughter, Gilda," He beamed at me lovingly. "Just as Archenland is blessed to have you as her future Queen, if not more so."_

_I grinned. I had done the right thing, and I had made Father proud. That was all that mattered, wasn't it?_

* * *

Again, Father had requested my presence in his office today. When I knocked and entered, I saw that King Caspian was in the room as well. He stood to greet me, and I curtsied and beamed slightly shyly at his gentlemanly gesture. I had to admit, he looked quite handsome.

As I took my seat, I saw that a document was laid out before me. It was a confirmation of an engagement to ensure that both parties are voluntarily engaged, and my name was tidily inked on one corner of the parchment, King Caspian's on another corner. Both our names had a straight line above, a field for a signature.

"Gilda," Father looked delighted, if not more relieved, as he spoke. "King Caspian has given us a reply to our proposal."

I turned to King Caspian as he spoke firmly. "I do accept your offer, and…Princess Gilda," he turned to me. "I do accept you as my fiancé…as long as you accept me as well," he finished, his gaze fixated on me. It wasn't forceful, though, just a little intense.

Subconsciously, my eyes darted away for a moment, but eventually I returned to looking King Caspian in the eye. There was no turning back now. It was going to be official. Once I've signed the pact, I would be officially engaged to this Telmarine King. To my surprise, my heart wasn't beating particularly fast.

Reweighing my options, I sighed inwardly. Caspian X had it all. He had just turned 19, tall and handsome and athletic, a respectable and honorable man as far as I knew, and he was a King. What more could a young lady as myself possibly want?

I didn't quite know how to feel about him. I wasn't in love with him, of course, but there's a chance I could grow to fall in love with him. We respected each other, and we got along quite well, even though we hadn't known each other for long; it had just been a week.

I didn't expect to be invited to speak. It's not like I didn't have a say in the matter, and I found no reason to say no to this carefully crafted arrangement. It wasn't like Father was being manipulative. I was doing this for the sake of my country, and it was considered a noble thing to do, in fact. It was for a greater good, and I was willing.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I announced. "I do accept you."

"Very well," Father smiled, and motioned for us to sign the pact. We did, and Caspian shook hands with Father while Father mentioned again that he appreciated our cooperation. Our nations and races were going to get along very well from now on. Or at least, that was the whole point of our betrothal.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

A week had passed. Princess Gilda was in her bedchambers packing her clothes and other belongings, assisted by a handful of her handmaidens. She and her retinue would be leaving the next day with King Caspian and Queen Lucy to Narnia, and she wouldn't be returning to this chamber in quite a long time. Starting from the moment that her father had announced the engagement between her and Caspian, King Nain had the idea that she should go to Narnia, so they could know each other better and she would be more familiar with Telmarine Narnia and the other sovereigns.

There were knocks on the door, and when her guard opened it, it was announced that "The King Caspian is here, Your Highness."

Gilda gasped, but nodded at the guard. "Please, let His Majesty in." She then dismissed her ladies temporarily. They curtsied and exited the room obediently. She was going to summon them back into her chambers later on. Right now, it seemed her fiancé wanted to have a word with her, in private.

"Princess Gilda," Caspian smiled, stepping inside. "I apologize for coming over unannounced. If you want, I come back later," he glanced at her suitcases.

"Oh, no. Now's a good time, Your Majesty," Gilda said politely. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She inquired, feeling a little nervous to have a King of Narnia in her private bedchambers.

"I won't take up too much of your time. I just wanted to tell you that I have spoken with your royal parents just now, and I have promised them that I will take care of you while you are staying in Cair Paravel. You are free to bring with you as many handmaids as you need, as part of your entourage. Additionally, we will also be holding a feast in celebration of our engagement," Caspian stated concisely. "I hope that Your Highness is, too, pleased with this arrangement."

"A simple banquet is fine for me, my King," Gilda grinned.

"No, I insist, my Princess. I suppose this is the least I could do, seeing as I've put you in a difficult position," he bit his lip.

Gilda tilted her head to the side. "I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean, Your Majesty."

Caspian took a deep breath. "You are a very beautiful young lady, Your Highness, and I'm sure, like many others, you would like to marry out of love, and not to someone you're not in love with."

It was as if he had read her thoughts. Gilda blushed a little, and looked down on the patterned carpets, realizing that Caspian was almost a whole feet taller than her. Although she carried herself in a regal and dignified manner, and almost everybody at the palace had to bow to or curtsy at her, at 5'2" she still felt so small.

"I could say the same thing to you as well, my King. I mean, you're a gentleman and you deserve to marry for love as well," she beamed.

"Either way, my Princess, I will treat you with the respect that you deserve, and I want for us to be friends as well. Since we are going to be married, after all, and we'll be living life together."

Gilda smiled. King Caspian was in fact a nice young man, and that made her feel less stressed. "Friends. I like that."

"Then it is a friendship we have here," he beamed. "Now, I will take my leave of you, and return to my quarters, so that your handmaids could resume aiding you in preparing for our trip back to Narnia. My Lady," he said with a slight bow. He didn't have to, for he was neither her subject nor below her in rank, but he was mannerly and courteous.

"My Lord," she curtsied as well, bowing her head slightly. And with that, he left the room, leaving her to finish her packing, but with a grin on her face. Maybe this trip to Narnia would be better than she could ever have anticipated.

* * *

**A/n:**

**So, there you go! Caspian agreed to the betrothal, and is now engaged to Princess Gilda! What do y'all think about that? Do you think Caspian did the right thing by agreeing to marry Gilda?**

**Also, what do you think of Gilda's character? Let us know in the reviews! :D**


	4. The Good Life

**A/n: Hi! ****First of all, HighQueenP and I would like to say a big thank you to Guest1, elomeno, Narniafan, Anon, Emily, QueenLucyfan, KesseGirl1, GoldenAgeNarnian, Guest, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, sarahwood, and all the other guest reviewers for your feedback! We're very glad to know that our readers are liking Gilda's character so far, and Caspian's honorable personality. Your voices aren't unheard, though: as promised, here is chapter 4, in which we're going to have a look at how Ines and Katrina are doing! So, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**(Chippingford, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Miles and miles away in the small but busy town of Chippingford, a fortnight had passed since Ines and Katrina met the Narnian Queens. It had been an incredible experience for both Farmington sisters. They, with the consent of their uncle and aunt who had taken custody of them, decided to enroll into the ladies in training program. If they were accepted into the course, they'd receive a letter from the royal council. If their applications were successful, that would mean more money for the family as well. They didn't really want to think about what would happen if only either of them were accepted. They were both very thrilled, and were presently awaiting their letter.

It was almost noon now and Katrina had just finished preparing lunch for her family. Her uncle and aunt had gone to the market to collect other supplies they needed, while Ines was still asleep. She went to bed really late the night before, because one of their customers were hosting a wedding and she needed to stay up till very late to get everything ready for the big event that same morning, so Katrina decided to let her sister sleep for a while longer.

Suddenly, Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen hurriedly dashed into the house. Aunt Eileen looked very exhilarated, brandishing an envelope, and Katrina dashed out from the kitchen. The royal seal on the envelope caught her eye first, and her eyes widened.

"Is this really happening to me?" Katrina promptly dried her hands with a cloth, and paced to her aunt.

"We just received this when we got back from the market and it was in our mailbox," Uncle Hugh reported, grinning.

"Come on, love. Open it and read to us," said Aunt Eileen, beaming.

Katrina could barely contain her smile and thrill. She took and deep breath and unfolded the letter, reading aloud:

"_To Ines Farmington and Katrina Farmington of Chippingford,_

_Referring to your application to the lady-in-waiting training course, commencing in Fall 2303, the Kings and Queens of Narnia are pleased to inform you that you are hereby accepted into the training program. You have the time period of one week to pack your belongings. The royal council will send carriages to collect you from your hometown. _

_Signed Their Majesties of Narnia._"

There was also an attached document, which was a checklist of what the ladies had to bring along with them for training. To Katrina, the royal stamp even seemed to glow. She was already jumping and running around the house, exclaiming in joy and hugging her uncle and aunt who were equally exhilarated.

"What is going on here?" A sleepy, groggy Ines asked with a croaky voice. Before she knew it, a pair of arms were flung around her shoulders and making her spin around.

"Stop. You're making me dizzy, Kat. I just woke up," Ines rubbed her tired eyes. "Why are you so happy at this inhuman time of the day?"

Katrina grinned proudly and showed the letter to her sister. Ines immediately snapped to attention and was not sleepy anymore.

"We made it!" Ines exclaimed breathily. "We made it! Yes!" She embraced her sister. "Can you believe it? Oh this is marvelous! But, wait, what are you gonna do without us running the business?" She turned to her uncle and aunt anxiously.

"No worries at all; we've got it covered," Uncle Hugh assured.

"I suppose we could hire a shop assistant, if need be," Aunt Eileen pointed out.

"Like you did a few years ago with Emma?" Ines asked. Emma was a former employee at the florist store. She was a few years the sisters' senior, and she worked here previously, when Hugh and Eileen were too busy raising their nieces to run and manage the business. Ines looked up to Emma a lot as she was a 'big sister' figure in her life. But not long ago, she got married to a foreigner, so she moved away, and as Ines and Katrina were also older now, they could help out with business operations.

"Exactly. Now, go pack your belongings and be ladies. Be sure to write to us whenever you have time!" Uncle Hugh added.

And so, the two sisters, beaming, got ready for a new adventure in their lives.

* * *

**(At the Narnian-Archenlander border)**

A Narnian Queen, a Telmarine King, and an Archenlander Princess were comfortably seated in a royal carriage, on their way to the north. They had mutually agreed to stop referring to each other using their royal titles, since addressing one another by their first names was much more convenient and much less verbose.

"So, Lucy," Caspian inquired. "How was your trip to the towns with Susan?"

"Oh! You mean my tour to recruit ladies-in-waiting," Lucy grinned at the memory. "Well, Susan and I thoroughly enjoyed it, actually. And in particular I loved Chippingford. It's a small town, but the atmosphere and the vibes – so friendly and welcoming!"

"I've never been there before. Someone didn't want me meddling with commoners," Caspian admitted, and Lucy noticed how her friend didn't say his uncle's name.

"You should visit some time then. The villagers are lovely and I'm sure you'll love it," Lucy beamed.

"Maybe you'll find a lady in waiting in one of them," Caspian grinned at the Valiant Queen, and turned to his fiancée afterwards. Gilda was listening attentively, as she was eager to know more about Narnia, since she was to ally her country with the noble northern nation.

All royal women and noble ladies in the uppermost aristocracies were assigned ladies in waiting. The duties of a lady in waiting weren't necessarily fixed, but functions historically discharged by a lady in waiting included proficiency in the etiquette, languages, and dances prevalent at court; secretarial tasks; reading correspondence to her the noblewoman she attended to and writing on her behalf; embroidery, painting, and participation in other queenly pastimes; wardrobe care; supervision of servants; keeping her mistress abreast of activities and personages at court, and discreetly relaying messages upon command. A lady in waiting would also provide adequate companionship to who she served, so that there would be a female partner that royal women could confide in, should they find a need to.

"It was actually Caspian's idea to have me and Susan visit these towns located in suburbs in search of ladies in waiting," Lucy beamed.

"Well, it's an annual tradition, but I reckon my forefathers' exclusion of towns of smaller populations when recruiting ladies in waiting, thinking talent there is unimpressive, is quite unfair," Caspian added.

"This is merging both change and continuity in one national event," Lucy smiled. "You're doing a great job, Caspian. You'll be a great King, I trust."

_And a good husband too, I hope_, Gilda thought to herself.

"And a good husband too, I hope," Caspian smiled at the Archenlander, who beamed when he had read her mind.

Lucy had taken the opportunity to observe the interactions and the dynamics between the newly engaged couple, on their way. And she thought to herself that maybe there'd be a chance that they'd be marrying for more than political reasons after all.

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Gilda's POV~

Now we had arrived in Narnia. It was my first time visiting, so naturally I was very excited. And my exhilaration was taken to a whole new level when Caspian was introducing me to two of Lucy's siblings, King Peter and Queen Susan, who were at the entrance of the Telmarine Castle to welcome their sister and friend back. They weren't expecting _me_, so I felt their curious gazes on me, and I got a little nervous. They were King and Queen after all.

Lucy, who was three years my junior, ran to her siblings and hugged them. I instantly could feel the strong sibling, family bonds between them. They had been through so much and stood by each other through all the times, and I wished _I_ had siblings too, but I had a feeling I would get along pretty well with the four ancient sovereigns, as from what Caspian told me, they seemed pretty friendly and agreeable.

"Peter, Susan," Caspian nodded at me, "I'd like you to meet Her Royal Highness, Gilda Parr-Colson, the Crown Princess of Archenland." At this, I smiled shyly at them. "She's my fiancée."

Right away, just as I had expected, I saw the look of slight surprise on Their Majesties' faces at the word 'fiancée'. I had sincerely hoped they wouldn't dislike me.

"Caspian! You're engaged!" Queen Susan was grinning, clearly elated. King Peter immediately beamed in approval as well, much to my relief.

"I am," Caspian nodded, as he and I were showered with congratulations. I thanked Their Majesties profusely. I had only dared hope they would approve of my engagement to Caspian, and they seemed pretty favorable of it, which was good news and a delightto me. I knew that the engagement ought to be entirely a decision between Caspian and myself, solely, even though my father had a part in arranging for us to be together, and that I should not have to seek for other rulers' permission, but it was nice to have their support, especially when they'd be my colleagues, once I was the Queen Consort of Narnia.

"Well, celebrations can come later, but first I think it would be better to show you to your room first," said the Magnificent King.

"Indeed; now why don't you follow me? I'll lead you there," the Gentle Queen offered. She didn't have to do a servant's job, but she genuinely seemed to want to have a chance to walk with and to talk to me, so I accepted right away.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

As Gilda followed Susan to her guest chambers, she looked around, and found that the Telmarine Castle was pretty grand, but it was what Archenlanders commonly perceived of Telmarines. The Castles weren't particularly welcoming since they consisted of mainly tall walls and columns, and they formed quite a contrast with the warm environment in Anvard Pass where she was from and used to. It was really the rulers' hospitality that made Gilda feel welcome in Narnia.

"You'll love Narnia," Susan said, grinning and stopping in front of a door.

"I'm loving it already; it's so beautiful," Gilda smiled at the Gentle Queen.

"Well, here we are," Susan said, opening the door, and they both entered in a richly adorned chamber in tones of light green. "I hope you like your bedchambers."

"Oh yes. I love it. It's perfect. Thank you for taking your time to show me to my room, Your Majesty," Gilda curtsied formally.

"Please, call me Susan. And you're welcome. I'm glad you like it. This wardrobe is all for you," Susan gently stroke the mahogany wardrobe with her fingertips, thinking of a past adventure she had and intended to continue in her days to come. "Your bathroom is to your right. If there's anything else you need, just ask and you shall receive. There usually will be servants around and they'd be happy to bring you what you need."

"Thank you, Susan. You're a most organized person," Gilda said heartily. She thought that the Narnians must be lucky to have their Queen who'd keep everything in check. "I really need to take this dress off and take a nice bath."

"I thought you would. Have a bit of rest first, and there's no need to rush. Dinner will be served at nightfall as usual, so there's no hurry. You can take all the time you need. By then, you can dine with my family. And, by the way, I'm really sorry that my royal brother Edmund just vanished. Aslan knows where he is," Susan rolled her eyes at her brother's sudden disappearance.

"I can't wait to meet His Majesty as well," Gilda beamed.

"I think you'll like him. He's kind of a clown but a good brother," Susan said and both ladies giggled. "I've instructed some servants to lead your handmaids to their respective quarters as well, and we'll be happy to show you around the palace afterward. But for now I shall leave you to unpacking, and getting refreshed. See you at dinner!"

And with that Susan left the bedroom, leaving Gilda alone. She looked around for a while and frankly she had to admit that her bedroom was quite perfect, and everyone was so nice to her. Originally she didn't quite know what to expect of or what to make out of her trip to Narnia, but now she had a feeling that she'd love it here.

Smiling, she walked to her suitcase, and took out one of her favorite dresses, placing it on top of one of the chairs nearby. Her quarters were remarkably capacious. As a royal herself, she would have expected the best hospitality any nation could afford, but this wasn't just extravagance and expensive decorations. Surprisingly, she felt at home, even when she was miles and miles away from it.

The next thing Gilda noticed was that there were no towels around for her to use after her bath. She searched the room thoroughly, and paused to think. What should she do?

Then she remembered what Queen Susan had said to her if she needed anything, so she marched towards the door and opened it, stepping outside, and looked around, trying to spot a servant. She found one rounding a corner at the very end of the _long_ hallway, but she wasn't bothered to run all the way from one end of the corridor to the other, and it was not ladylike to yell at the fellow as well, for she was taught that a lady must never shout. Besides, the servant was already holding three baskets. Being the considerate one, Gilda waited, and looked around once more.

Ah, there. She found one, and he was making his way to her. She paced to him briskly. "Excuse me, could you please inform your Queen Susan that I don't have towels in my bathroom, and would like some before dinnertime?"

The 'servant' frowned, and stared back at the Princess, looking a bit surprised and a bit confused at the same time, which, in turn, only caused Gilda to appear even more puzzled, as the paranoid part of her was beginning to wonder if there was anything wrong or improper about her simple request for _towels_.

The 'servant' was slightly shorter than the average male height, but since he looked to be only about Gilda's age, he was still a growing boy. He had very dark brown hair and intense hazel eyes. He wasn't particularly muscular; he had a leaner build but he did look rather athletic.

"I'm sorry. Are you talking to me?" He couldn't help but query.

Gilda's jaw dropped slightly. This was the weirdest conversation she had ever had in her life. "_Yes_, of course. Do you see anyone else around?"

The 'servant' was about to reply with something snarky, as it was in his nature to do so, when a maid showed up suddenly, popping out of nowhere, curtsying at Gilda. "Excuse me, Your Highness. Her Majesty the Queen Susan had instructed me to bring you these towels," she explained as she handed the towels to Archenlander guest, and then turned to the 'servant' politely. "Your Majesty," she curtsied at the 'servant', like it was the most natural thing to do, then turned on her heel and left.

* * *

**A/n: ****Ooh, the suspense! And the excitement, too, now that Ines and Katrina are about to be trained to become ladies in waiting. ****What did you guys think of this chapter though? Please tell us in the reviews! :D**


	5. Kings of Narnia

**A/n: Hello! Let me just quickly thank GoldenAgeNarnian, Emily, elomeno, QueenLucyfan, Guest, Narniafan, Anonymous, Guest1, EC, Anon, BarnCat23, QueenElenaofnarnia, sarahwood and all other guests for reviewing! HighQueenP and I are very excited to see that y'all are really liking our story so far, especially the hilarious part toward the end of the previous chapter. Now we're going to find out how Edmund and Gilda dealt with the awkwardness. Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Lucy's POV~

It was good to be back in Narnia, as much as I loved Archenland. Since Susan volunteered to lead Gilda to her quarters, and Caspian wanted a chat with Peter, I decided to go look for Edmund. I was informed by a few kitchen servants that he was in one of the dining rooms, so I went there straight away.

"Edmund!" I grinned cheerfully at my brother, who did not give me any verbal response since he was too occupied with gobbling his food. Even for a growing – or should I say re-growing – boy he had quite an enormous appetite.

"Hullo, Lucy," he burped, since he was not in public, making me laugh. "Would you care for some fried noodles?"

"Well, I suppose that'd be nice," I answered, beaming.

"Three servings of fried noodles, please," Edmund motioned for a waiter to collect our orders.

"Three?" I questioned. "Is anyone else joining us?"

"No," Edmund answered nonchalantly. "It's just you and me for the time being. What gave you the idea?"

"Well, three servings…way too much for me. As much as they're scrumptious," I rubbed my stomach.

"Oh, Lucy," he laughed, "one serving is for you. The other two would be for me."

I gasped. "You've already had, like, what? Two whole dishes of fried rice, a vegetable salad, half a dozen chicken wings, and you still want two servings of fried noodles?"

"You need not exaggerate your emotions, sister," Edmund winked.

"You sure you won't suffer from stomach discomfort after ingesting such a large amount of food?" I said in disbelief.

"If I ever happen to suffer from stomach discomfort, it'll be because I'm not eating enough, and am starving to death. And I hate to have to wake up in the middle of night, with no snacks around, so I usually order a basket of croissants before I go to sleep," Edmund shrugged as if his big appetite shouldn't be a surprise. When he first went through puberty in the Golden Age, he ate a lot as well.

"I think when I'm older I'll understand," I smiled, and dug in when our food was served. Edmund wasted no time at all and finished both servings when I was still halfway through my meal.

"By the way, though, Caspian and I brought a guest along with us from Archenland," I said.

"A guest? Hmm. Tell me about this guest," Edmund looked interested.

"Well her name is Gilda, and she is the Crown Princess of Archenland. She and Caspian are –"

"Courting?" Edmund guessed.

"Nope. They're engaged," I revealed, and Edmund widened his eyes slightly in surprise.

"Engaged? Hmm. Didn't see that coming. Don't you think it's a bit too rushed though? I mean, at most they've only known each for a fortnight," he commented.

"I do have to agree, to a certain extent, but they do seem to get along pretty well and I think they_ could_ be a happy couple," I remarked.

"And are they engaged for the sake of twinning two countries, or for romantic interests?" Edmund queried.

"The former," I replied. "Though the latter is likely. But the point is that you should have come to receive us at the entrance of the Telmarine Castle, to meet her, like Su and Pete did."

"We'll meet her tonight at dinner anyway, won't we?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, we will," I nodded.

"I have to say, though, alliances _could_ be broken off anytime when a more beneficial match is found," Edmund remarked.

"You think Caspian and Gilda won't last?" I questioned.

"I'm not implying that," he corrected me. "There just are a lot of things they're unsure about, I reckon. I don't know; I haven't met this Princess Gilda yet. I'm just saying that it'll take more than 'getting along' and 'good friends' to hold a union together, so that they'd still be set to wed, should any forces arise and attempt to separate them. After all, you never know what's going to come in between them. You've witnessed your fair share of broken alliances back in our days, Lucy. You know what I mean."

"I suppose I do," I sighed. "Let's just wish them all the best."

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

After stuffing kilojoules of calories into his stomach, King Edmund decided to go to his bedchambers, while Queen Lucy went to find her Dear Little Friend. On his way, he was approached by a lady about his own age.

"Excuse me, could you please inform your Queen Susan that I don't have towels in my bathroom and would like some before dinnertime?" She requested.

_Her accent is a little funny_, Edmund thought to himself. _But it also sounds a bit familiar. Ah, I get it now. It's an Archenlander accent. So, she's from Archenland?_

The young King looked genuinely taken aback, and frowned. "I'm sorry. Are you talking to me?"

It was the lady's turn to look surprised now. "_Yes_, of course. Do you see anyone else around?"

Edmund was about to answer when a young maid approached them with towels in her hands. "Excuse me, Your Highness. Her Majesty the Queen Susan had instructed me to bring you these towels," She handed the towels to the Archenlander Princess, and turned to the Narnian King. "Your Majesty," she curtsied and left, remaining oblivious to the awkwardness and embarrassment between the two royals.

Princess Gilda almost dropped the towels she was holding. She gulped at the sudden realization that the young man she was previously talking to was no servant. On the contrary, he was a _King_. "Oh my goodness! Your Majesty! I'm so sorry! Oh dear. _Please_ accept my deepest apologies, my King, for I knew not of your identity. I…only just got here," she looked at the ground shyly and whispered. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright," said Edmund good-naturedly, smiling to diffuse the embarrassment. "You are…?"

"Gilda Parr-Colson, Crown Princess of Archenland and the Marchioness of Camden," she curtsied as she introduced herself confidently.

"Oh, oh!" It was Edmund's turn to apologize. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to meet you just then! I was…err…" his eyes darted away, "I was…let's just say that I was in the middle of something else," he chuckled.

"That's perfectly fine, my Lord," Gilda grinned.

"You…should probably call me Edmund. Since you are set to be wed to my best friend after all. It's a pleasure to meet you, my Lady," said the Just King.

"Well, I shall oblige, but only if you call me Gilda," she beamed.

"Of course," Edmund smiled, and kissed her hand.

"Well, I should probably freshen up a bit and look my best when I dine with you and Their Majesties tonight…as indeed I should look my best at all times," she grinned.

"I'll see you at dinner tonight then," he beamed, and walked away, leaving her a little flustered, but smiling.

* * *

~Peter's POV~

I was casually making my way to Caspian's office. I was told by a messenger that the Telmarine had wanted an audience with me. I knocked and entered his office, and saw him sitting by his desk with a large pile of official documents in front of him.

"You wanted to speak to me, Caspian?" I asked, as a guard closed the door behind me.

"Peter," Caspian nodded. "Yes. I hope this isn't a bad time."

"Oh, no, not at all. I still have plenty of time to get ready till it's dinner for us all," I took my seat at his cue. "So, how can I be of help? What do you need assistance with? Advice…whatsoever?"

"Advice? Advice about what?" Caspian asked curiously.

"Well…my guess was that you had wanted to ask for advice when it came to matrimony, considering the fact that I'm the only close friend of yours who was married," I explained.

"Oh, actually, no," Caspian replied. "But still, thanks. I do will be needing advice from you regarding that subject. But I'm not sure if I should bring this up, since it is a rather sensitive topic for you I know, and I don't want to pain you."

"I think it's time for me to accept that what's happened has happened and there's no way for me to alter destiny," I tried to shrug the pain away, even though I wish it could have been just that easy to get over the grief caused by the loss of my beloved wife. It had been 1300 years since she was gone, but the pain was in no way lessened. "So much for being High King," I said under my breath. "But is there something you'd like to ask me?"

"Yes, indeed. If I may ask…have you ever thought about remarrying?" Caspian queried. He didn't say it out loud, but I knew – it was a thing between men – that he had meant to ask me how I dealt with my _needs_.

"Well…I…I couldn't imagine replacing Helga with anyone else," I said solemnly. Helga would always be the number one woman in my heart. I'd rather die a thousand times than let anybody else replace her.

"I'm sorry. I do know what it's like to have lost a loved one," Caspian said empathetically. Indeed, he had lost both his parents. "But you never know. Maybe you'll find someone new and you'll lead a great marital life with her."

"Well I do suppose you're right, but at the moment I'm really not actively looking for someone new," I answered frankly. _I just wanted Helga to be back_, I stubbornly thought, even though I knew that I had lost her, _forever_. "Is this about your engagement?"

"No, not really," Caspian scratched his head. "There is something I'd like to discuss with you, though. Regarding Narnia. Old Narnia, actually."

"Yes? Go on," I nodded in interest.

"I've been thinking that since you and your siblings are back to rule over the lands of Narnia, it would be nice to revive some old Narnian customs, and one way I can think of is by rebuilding Cair Paravel," Caspian explained, grinning.

"Oh," I was very much pleasantly surprised. "That's a wonderful idea."

"Yes, I thought you would like it. I mean, after all, Cair Paravel belongs to the Kings and Queens of Old. So I want it to be built exactly like the way it was before. I've assembled a great team of architects and they've come up with this," Caspian opened a scroll and presented it to me for my inspection. It certainly did look much more fascinating than the other official documents did.

I examined the blueprint in as much detail as provided, and found that a lot of it resembled the castles I dwelled in for fifteen years. This was bringing back a lot of memories, some of them rather poignant, but others mostly joyful.

"This is perfect. I say we go ahead with it," I beamed. "But what are you going to do with the Telmarine Castle once we move to Cair?"

"Well I think some of the Lords and Ladies will like it better here so they can stay," Caspian suggested.

"Great; I'm sure my siblings would love the beach," I grinned, remembering how we played with and splashed each other when we first arrived at Narnia via the…train station incident. "So you have my wholehearted support, my friend," I said to Caspian proudly.

For a King who only just got on the throne for less than a month's time, I had to admit that Caspian was doing way better than I did. Everything was in place, and I felt certain that Narnia would soon be at the height of its strength and prosperity again.

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

At dinner, the topic of my engagement to Caspian was brought up, and it was no surprise, really. It was just a matter of time till all the people of Narnia and of Archenland were talking about it. I had expected to receive lots of questions from the four ancient sovereigns about my engagement to the newest monarch, but it was Caspian who actively mentioned this.

"I was thinking that we could organize a ball in celebration of our engagement. We'd invite both Narnian and Archenlander nobles, if we are to establish good relations with Archenland."

"I would love to see that happen, actually. We've always been such good friends with Archenland," Queen Susan grinned in agreement.

"A girl could never resist a party," Queen Lucy added, beaming.

"A boy could never resist food," King Edmund pointed out.

"Speak for yourself, Ed," King Peter chuckled.

I found it all pretty amusing to watch the siblings harmlessly banter as if they were merely children living in villages rather than monarchs that had reigned for years and years. From what I heard, and now confirmed, the four siblings were originally from another realm, called _Earth_, sometimes known as the _Spare Oom_. In that distant, unreachable dimension, they lived in a district called _Finchley_, in a faraway place called _England_. I had the chance to enrich my knowledge regarding Narnia's culture, history, and other social norms, and felt that although the four ancient sovereigns hardly acted like adults, when they spoke of diplomatic and political affairs they really did sound pretty sophisticated.

It was Caspian's turn to speak again. "There is also…another thing I'd like to share with you all."

"Yes?" Edmund prompted.

"I plan to commission a ship, and embark on a voyage," Caspian announced.

Lucy's face immediately lit up. "We've had our fair share of voyaging in our days, haven't we?"

"I do wonder what happened to the _Splendor Hyaline_, though," Susan mentioned.

"It was probably destroyed during Narnia's anarchic years," Peter said a bit sadly.

"The _Dawn Treader_ is meant to be modeled after the _Splendor Hyaline_," Caspian added.

"The _Dawn Treader_?" Lucy grinned. "Seems a very noble and majestic name for a vessel. I like it."

"Well, if it's going to be one of the finest ships in Narnia's navy, it is a befitting name after all," Peter chimed in.

"Is there a greater purpose to your voyaging, Caspian?" Susan inquired. I listened attentively, as I might be expected or required to go on the journey with my fiancé as well.

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle, he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters. The Seven Lords of Telmar," Caspian began.

"Have you got portraits of them?" Edmund queried.

"I do have a few. They're not painted, just sketched by hand, but they'll do," Caspian replied. "They fled to the Lone Islands; no one's heard from them since,"

"So you think something's happened to them?" Edmund pressed on curiously.

"If there has, it's my duty to find out," Caspian said firmly.

I piped up. "So where are you…we…"

"You're more than welcome to join me and my crew if you'd like to go on this expedition as well," Caspian beamed.

"Well…" since I hadn't made my mind up yet, and I knew I'd have to consult my parents about this first, even though they'd most likely urge me to do my future husband's bidding, I had better phrase my words like this: "Where will the_ Dawn Treader _be sailing to?"

"Eastwards," Caspian explained. "But I had better show you a map tomorrow. It's in my office."

"Well as far as I know, to the east of Narnia we have Galma," Peter listed.

"The Lone Islands," Susan continued.

"And then what?" Lucy questioned.

"Uncharted waters, I suppose," Caspian reported. "I'll still require some more investigation into those regions."

"Good. When do you mean for this expedition at sea to take place?" Edmund posed another question.

"After our wedding," said Caspian.

"Before our wedding," I said.

Uh-oh. Caspian and I spoke at the same time. I quickly said sorry a few times. I did not mean to or wish to come across as rude and impolite in front of all these rulers when I was just a mere Princess of a foreign land.

"That's quite alright," Caspian smiled. "You have caused no offence."

I smiled shyly. "If I may, I merely thought that since you told me it was part of your oath to Aslan when you were crowned King that you'd go on a voyage in search of the missing Lords, you ought to fulfill your promise to the Great Lion first. Our wedding can wait."

Caspian appeared to hesitate for a moment, and for a bit I regretted speaking my mind. A King was capable of making his own decisions and shouldn't need me to tell him what to do. Although I was going to be his Queen, husbands did not answer to their wives, and it was not a good idea to make him look bad in front of his colleagues either.

"That is true," Susan was the first to speak. From what I now know of them, Susan was the most practical and decisive one of all, and liked to take pragmatic approaches to things. And now, Her Majesty was rooting for me. Wow.

"Yeah, Caspian. Listen to your fiancée," Lucy added, chuckling.

Caspian paused to muse for a moment. "What are your thoughts on this, Edmund?"

"It took approximately three years for a vessel to be built in the Golden Age. At this rate, including the time you'll need for the sailors to be trained and equipped for a journey out at sea, especially when it's a long voyage and the sailors would need to go out on uncharted waters, it will be no easy task," Edmund analyzed. "Particularly when you already have the Cair Paravel reconstruction project to look after, you really do need to commit a hundred percent of your time to your work. Your love life will have to wait. I'm sure Gilda's family will understand that."

I knew that Caspian and Edmund were best friends, and Caspian seemed to value Edmund's opinion especially. He spoke candidly too, expressing his opinion with clarity and precision.

"You should anytime prove your loyalty and allegiance to Aslan first, and then get to your other endeavors," Peter advised, and I felt really honored when the High King had endorsed my opinion.

"Well then, I suppose the dichotomy in my mind has been settled. The voyage will take place approximately three years later, and once we return, we'll prepare for the wedding," Caspian concluded and turned to me, seeking my agreement and making sure that this was in accordance with my wishes. I said yes, and our dinner was spent having many more cheerful conversations.

* * *

**A/n: What did you guys think of this chapter? Tell us in the reviews please! ;DDDDD**


	6. Meetings

**A/n: **

**Hey there! ;D**

**Firstly, let me thank GoldenAgeNarnian, Narniafan, EC, QueenLucyfan, Anonymous, Guest, elomeno, Guest1, QueenElenaofnarnia, Anon, sarahwood, PeterCaspianRlz, and all the other guests ****for their reviews. HighQueenP and I really appreciate it. Also, welcome, new readers!**

**Secondly, in the story summary of Chances, we mentioned that there would be "three Kings, two Queens, one Princess, one Baron, and two ladies in waiting" at the center of this story. The three Kings and two Queens are canon characters, and you've already met the one Princess and the two (prospective) ladies in waiting. But we have yet to introduce the one Baron! Well, no fear. This is the chapter in which he's going to be introduced. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The ladies in training course was going to start so Ines and Katrina had just arrived at the Telmarine Castle by the carriages the royal council sent to each town for the trainees. Upon their arrival, each lady was assigned their own room, which wasn't very big, but it was cozy, and everything was tidy. The sisters' rooms were right next to each other, so it was convenient for them.

The ladies had one specific tower designated as a dormitory for them. That tower was connected to a very large kitchen, which was then connected to the royals' private chambers after numerous connecting hallways and corridors – these were expansive grounds. After a year, when the ladies in training graduated, two of them would become handmaidens to the Queens of Narnia, so the two trainees with the best performance throughout the program would have their own room in the royals' section as well. The other ladies would probably be assigned as ladies in waiting to other noblewomen who require the service of a handmaiden to take up secretarial tasks et cetera.

The ladies were also given a tour of the Telmarine Castle. Unlike royals, the ladies didn't have their own dining rooms, so they were shown the canteen, which was a part of the kitchens, where they were supposed to have meals at.

And then they were told their daily routines. Usually it was breakfast, then having lessons on etiquette, conduct, mannerisms, and other stuff that ladies in waiting have to learn, and new skills they'd have to master, should they serve as handmaidens to women of respectable statuses in society.

Then, after lunch, they might have dance lessons, and a chance to socialize with other trainees, or with the Queens, if Their Majesties could have the time to drop by.

In the evening, the trainees are free to do whatever they want. And their dormitories are fairly close to a really grand library, so Ines and Katrina were rather exhilarated.

The ladies also got to know that the supervisor and head instructor of their training program was called Beryl, Lady Harrington, Viscountess of Newport. She was a very sophisticated and graceful lady, and made the trainees feel welcome. She was also personable and approachable, so Katrina and Ines were delighted to have a role model to look up to, for it was pretty reassuring to know that their mentor was someone nice, and someone they could get along well with, since they would pretty much be seeing one another every day for the course of these few months.

Both sisters had met the Queens once, when they were still in their cottage in their hometown, but that was nowhere near enough for them to really get to know the Queens' personalities. They knew, of course, that Susan was Gentle and Lucy was Valiant, but they still wanted to be able to interact with Their Majesties in person in a face to face conversation, so they could hardly wait for that opportunity.

And so, Ines and Katrina had a good night's sleep in their new quarters, and prepared themselves for a new page of their lives ahead of them.

* * *

While the ladies were training, the rulers of Narnia had their kingly and queenly duties to attend to. The five of them arranged their shifts, and took turns to hold council meetings and public court. In their spare time they would likely be in their offices going through documents and/or attending to their other affairs. They would not have work on weekends so they could take a break.

Today it was King Caspian and Queen Susan holding a council meeting. Caspian took this chance to announce to the council that Cair Paravel would be reconstructed, and also that the Dawn Treader would be built.

"Good morning, my Lords and Ladies. To begin our discussion, I would like to announce two decisions that have been agreed on by the other monarchs," Caspian started. "The first is constructing a new castle. Their Majesties and I have decided to rebuild Cair Paravel, because it is the rightful home of the Kings and Queens of Old."

"Sire, what do you propose we do with the Telmarine Castle then?" asked one of the councilors.

Caspian sat and thought about the castle his great-great-great-grandfather built. It was a place he used to call home, but not anymore after his uncle's assassination attempts. He was willing and eager to move to Cair Paravel as well. But how should he put this castle to good use?

"The Telmarine Castle won't be taken down. We will not request that all residents move out, for we would like to be democratic. Therefore, if anybody would like to stay in the Telmarine Castle, then they are welcome to," Susan piped up.

"And if anybody comes up with any suggestions on how the emptied out towers and lands can be put to better use, they are encouraged to share their ideas with the council. Alternatively they could submit proposal reports," Caspian added.

"Should we make this option available to the public as well? I think our consultation processes shouldn't just involve the council. If we want to be democratic, we've got to be inclusive, and that would mean inviting the public to give their opinions on how we can utilize the turrets of the Telmarine Castle," Susan explained.

"Good. I want to hear what the people – _my_ people – have to say. I know for sure that my uncle hasn't been doing that," Caspian nodded.

"What about budgets then? We've recently just returned some of money back to the taxpayers, and they don't need more financial burden. How should we raise capital then?" Susan enquired.

"We currently have 600 million crescents in our funds. That should suffice. Your Majesties," Baron Tyrone, the Treasurer, spoke. Susan couldn't help but smile a little, finding it pretty inspiring that the Baron was only 18 years old, but had been appointed the Treasurer of the Narnian Council already. And from what she knew, Tyrone seemed a most organized and smart person, someone the council needed greatly, and in a way a good co-worker.

"Indeed," Caspian replied. "Can I have an estimation of the costs of the reconstruction of the castles?"

Baron Tyrone and his two assistants who were seated beside him did some calculations, scribbling away on a few pieces of spare parchments. "8 million for raw materials, 2 million for transport and delivery of the materials, and then salaries…"

"That would depend on the labor and manpower involved…" Caspian turned to another councilor who was in charge of workforce planning, who reported that "in accordance to the blueprint of the castles drawn by the architects, Cair Paravel has 12 towers. Although of varying sizes and structures, I would say on average, 1000 men would be needed for each tower, my King."

"What if we ask for help from the giants and the minotaurs and satyrs as well? They're quite strong, and it also gives us a chance to build rapport with those races," Susan suggested.

"That is a wondrous idea," Baron Tyrone snapped to attention amidst his calculations. "My Queen," It was too good an idea for him to simply nod at.

"I'm glad everyone agrees," Susan grinned as she looked around at all the councilors who were nodding and jotting notes, but specifically at Tyrone.

"Don't forget the dwarfs though. They are used to noises anyway since most of them work in mines," Caspian added.

"This can really boost the economy because it creates lots of employment opportunities," Susan beamed.

Caspian smiled as well, then turned to a few other councilors to delegate responsibilities, which encompassed who's going to be in charge of contacting the races of Talking Beasts in recruiting their help in re-erecting the palace of the Golden Age. They also had to employ quite a number of human men, so the administration processes would be quite time-consuming, before the actual building progress could actually commence. Thankfully, the council members were all assiduous workers who could get work done very efficiently, so the operations could go smoothly.

"That would add up to approximately 22 million crescents, Your Majesties," Baron Tyrone reported.

"That is most satisfactory," Caspian smiled contentedly. "Our next item to be discussed on our agenda today is another decision that the monarchs and I would like to put forward to you: I am going to commission a ship and expand the Narnian Navy."

"Do you not fear the seas, my liege?" one of the middle-aged councilors spoke up.

"I do not, in fact," Caspian said, and went on to explain his mission in going on this voyage. Though some councilors voiced out their concerns regarding the dangers out at sea, especially when there is the element of uncertainty in uncharted waters, all of them unanimously agreed that it was very honorable of Caspian to find out what had happened with the Seven Lost Lords of Narnia who were loyal to his father rather than to the usurper Miraz. Susan was also delighted that Narnia was under the leadership of a dutiful and responsible King.

And then, procedurally, the councilors jointly gave a rough budget for not only monetary expenditure but also time frames allocated to each construction project. The reconstruction of Cair Paravel would start first, as only a year was needed. The Dawn Treader would be built next, and would probably take two years at least since the shipbuilding industry was not very developed or advanced.

Once a conclusion was arrived at, Susan spoke. "Before we adjourn today's meeting I'd like to present another idea."

The councilors listened attentively as the Gentle Queen explained. "For many generations, female inferiority to men has been a part of Telmarine culture, regrettably. I desire to bring a change to this status quo, as I believe it is not enough for women to merely attend school. They ought to be taught and to master skills that are not confined to household chores or raising children. I say that archery is a good place to start."

The female councilors, though there were only a handful of them, began applauding for their Queen. It was time for female empowerment, and this was going to be one of the many changes Susan was bringing to the predominantly Telmarine society Narnia was in.

"I plan to organize archery classes for teenage girls in towns and villages – for free," Susan grinned proudly as she spoke of her altruistic intentions. "So, I don't really need a budget this time," she said, turning to beam slightly at Baron Tyrone who returned the smile at the Gentle Queen.

"If I may," Viscountess Beryl chimed in. "I'd be very much obliged if the ladies in training could be part of the archery classes as well. As future ladies in waiting it would be a good idea for them to learn as well."

"Well, I agree," Caspian said, "but it doesn't have to be compulsory, I suppose, since they already have a lot of other things to be taught. Again, we could give the ladies the option of participating in archery practice, but ultimately it is their choice."

"You're right; I don't want the trainees to be swamped with too hectic a timetable either," Susan replied.

"Thank you, Your Majesties. I shall inform my ladies of this arrangement then. I am sure they will be delighted to hear of this," Viscountess Beryl replied.

"Very well. I suppose that's all for today. Thank you, my Lords and Ladies," Queen Susan summed up the meeting and adjourned it, dismissing council and so everyone was free to go for lunch.

* * *

Susan had lunch with Caspian and her siblings, and afterwards, she wanted to go to where the future ladies in waiting were training, just dropping by for a brief visit to see how they were doing. She was also willing and eager to get to know them better, since at least one of them was going to be her handmaiden in the near future, and it was important that they were getting along swimmingly, otherwise a lot of problems would arise.

Upon arriving at the hall where the ladies were, nobody really noticed Susan's presence. She found that while the ladies were chatting vibrantly amongst themselves, with a great deal of energy and enthusiasm and vitality and some were even wildly gesticulating, Viscountess Beryl was talking to Baron Tyrone.

"Hello," Susan grinned as she approached the two nobles.

"Ah, Your Majesty," said the Viscountess, beaming and curtsying.

"My Lady," the Baron stepped forward to kiss the Queen's hand. Susan, admittedly, missed the days when her hand would be kissed by gentlemen, as opposed to being a nobody back in England.

"Is this a good time? Or should I come back later?" Susan inquired, smiling.

"Oh, no, impeccable timing, in fact. Perhaps you'd like to interact with the ladies, my Queen?" Beryl offered.

"Yes, that'd be nice. It's exactly what I'm here for. An ice-breaking session," Susan grinned.

"Brilliant," said the Viscountess who then turned to the Baron. "I'll talk to you later, son."

"Son?" Susan couldn't help but inquire out of curiosity. But then something in her head had clicked. "_Oh!_ I didn't know!" She smiled. Only now was she aware that Viscountess Beryl and Baron Tyrone were mother and son. They were the wife and the son of Drinian, Lord Harrington, 9th Viscount of Newport. Susan wanted to smack herself on the forehead. Of course they were family! It should have been obvious to her at council meetings.

"It's nice to meet you…my Lord," Susan beamed. "Tyrone. May I call you Tyrone?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Tyrone replied, smiling. "And the pleasure is all mine. But now, I shall take my leave," He bowed courteously at his Queen, kissed his mother's cheek, then exited the room.

"Your son is a very well read and knowledgeable young man, from what I know of him," Susan commented to Beryl afterwards. "And quite a gentleman too."

"Well, he was just behaving as he should, my Lady. I know that he admires you greatly, but in truth we all do," Beryl smiled.

"I must thank you all then, for thinking so highly of me," Susan grinned.

Beryl was about to reply when a figure standing by the door caught her attention. "Is that Queen Lucy?"

"Lucy?" Susan turned around. "Oh, come on in."

Queen Lucy, cheery as usual, smiled. "I just went for a walk with our Dear Little Friend. May I join you?"

"You're very welcome to join us, Your Majesty," Beryl replied, beaming, then called for the ladies to settle down. When they quieted down, some of them were nervous to see that the Queens were also here, but mostly they were excited and delighted.

Then Beryl divided the trainees into two groups and the two groups sat in circles, Susan sitting in one and Lucy in the other. The ladies took turns in introducing themselves and telling the group a bit about where they're from and little trivia facts about themselves which could potentially lay the foundation of some great friendships. And socializing was also a big part of what being a lady in waiting entailed, so they might as well get used to it.

The sisters Ines and Katrina were divided into different groups but that wasn't a problem. Ines was seated next to Queen Susan; Katrina was seated next to Queen Lucy.

A lady sitting next to Ines piped up slightly shyly. "My name is Lavinia, Your Majesty. Lavinia Woodville."

"Hello, Lavinia," Susan inquired with a friendly smile. "How old are you and where are you from?"

"I'm 18, Your Majesty," Lavinia reported. "And I'm from the town of Bella Vista."

"A market town?" Susan asked.

"Yes, my Queen," said Lavinia. "I'm from a family of 8. I have 5 younger sisters…and as the eldest I have the responsibility to secure their futures. We're managing but…we're not particularly well off."

By that, Lavinia had meant that she was expected to marry into a preferably noble house to elevate her family's social rank. It was crucial to families such as hers, but at the same time difficult, because usually a considerable amount of dowry would be required, and her family couldn't afford that. Here, Susan made a mental note to herself to speak to her siblings and Caspian about financially aiding the working class of the society.

"Don't worry, Lavinia. Ladies in training are usually invited to some of the feasts and banquets the Narnian Court hosts, so you'll have quite a few chances to meet suitors," Susan reassured.

Then, it was Ines's turn to speak. "I'm Ines," she said, grinning. "I'm 17 years old, and I'm from Chippingford. I have a younger sister who's…in the other group," She pointed.

"That sounds nice; what are your hobbies, Ines?" Susan asked.

"Well I love archery," Ines replied, beaming, "Your Majesty."

"Well that's great!" Susan smiled. "I'm glad we have that in common. So tell us a bit about your family, Ines."

"Well…I lost both my parents," Ines said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Susan replied empathetically. She knew what it was like. "So who's looking after you and your sister?"

"We're looked after by our uncle and aunt and we run a florist shop together," Ines answered.

"I see," Susan nodded, and the conversational topics were shifted to other ladies' backgrounds. On the whole, Susan had a great time.

* * *

**A/n:**

**So! What did you think of the new characters introduced: mother and son, Viscountess Beryl and Baron Tyrone? :)**

**Lavinia Woodville of Bella Vista isn't going to be a major character, but she is going to have appearances here and there, and she represents the grassroots of the Telmarine-Narnian society. That's her main purpose in our story, and although she won't be in the spotlight, she does have a rags-to-riches story that will form as the plot unfolds. :D**

**Be assured that Ines &amp; Katrina will be appearing in the next chapter. See you in the reviews! :P**


	7. Training Commences

**A/n: ****Welcome back, fellas! A big thank you to GoldenAgeNarnian, Emily, Narniafan, QueenLucyfan, EC, KesseGirl1, Anonymous, Guest, sarahwood, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, Anon, Guest1, and all other guest reviewers! ****In this chapter we'll find out something about Edmund's past, and also Ines' secret talent. So enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Queen Lucy was having a great time as well. She was only 13 years old, so she was the youngest out of everyone in the room, but she didn't feel the least bit intimidated because she knew that at heart she had the maturity of a 27 year old. She was quite a sociable person and liked meeting new people, for example, one of the ladies in training, Katrina.

"Hello! I'm Katrina, I am 16 years old, and I am from Chippingford. I have an elder sister who's over there," Katrina grinned and pointed. "And even though I'm not certified, I do believe I can be a nurse. My mother used to be a nurse, and she taught me a lot about first aid and other medical stuff."

"That's nice," said Lucy excitedly. "I like healing people too. And not just with my cordial, but with the actual stitches and bandaging. But all you ladies will probably learn first aid during the training course," she smiled.

"That's great; I can't wait then," Katrina smiled too.

Lucy then turned to the lady seated beside Katrina who began introducing herself. "Your Majesty, my Ladies," she sat straight and looked around and seemed very conscious of the way she addressed other people and how she carried and presented herself. "I am the Lady Carissa Atherton of Selby. Allow me to tell you a bit about my family. My father is Claudius, Lord Atherton, 9th Baron of Selby. So no, I don't come from a small town, unlike the majority of you here." As she spoke, she kept her nose in the air. And her brown eyes held a rather penetrative stare that commanded reverence, since she actually had a title by birth, unlike the other ladies in training. However, if she endeavored to be one of the Queens' handmaidens, she would still have to sit through the training course, which explained why she was here. Still, the Queens supported fairness, so Carissa would not have an advantage over the others purely because of her birthright.

"Oh, that's intriguing," Lucy remarked. She found, however, that Katrina and Carissa were not the only ones with interesting stories to tell. Another lady, named Sonya, shared her story too.

"My family isn't particularly wealthy. We used to be well off, but not anymore. Both my parents were diagnosed with a disease – it's likely to be hereditary so my siblings and I are fairly horrified – my father didn't survive it. My mother has had to raise us all on her own but her condition is getting worse. We've used up all our money to cure her but her health is deteriorating, so my elder brother works in a restaurant, but I've still got a younger sister and a younger brother at home, and they both need education. One of the reasons why I'm here is so that I can financially support my family."

Lucy sighed and wished that Narnia had Earth's medical technology. But should she use her cordial to help the sick? She had to use her cordial sparingly because she wasn't sure if it was refillable. And if she healed one patient, all the patients in Narnia would be queuing up and was it possible for her to treat that many people? She had to talk to her siblings and Caspian about what they could do.

Anyway, life went on and as Lucy got to know more about the other ladies' background, she thought to herself that since they were so diverse and all of them seemed equally ladylike and polite, she might have a hard time choosing only one handmaiden.

* * *

**(Downtown, Narnia)**

A week later, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy decided that they wanted to take a trip to one of the market towns, to buy new dresses. To be friendly, they _invited _Princess Gilda to come along, and she gladly accepted the invitation, while on the other hand they _required_ that King Peter and King Edmund and King Caspian go with them as well. Peter and Caspian did not mind, but Edmund kept complaining.

"Why am I even here?" Edmund groused.

"Because when the girls tell us to accompany them, we accompany them," Peter answered, less grumpy than his brother.

"That's right, Pete," Lucy said in a sing-song voice.

"But a _servant _would be more useful here than I would be! So much for being King! I'd much rather be in an office, or...sword fighting," Edmund folded his arms.

"Well I bet you wouldn't be grumbling if it were Cheyenne requesting your company when she's on a shopping spree," Susan teased as she picked out an umber colored dress.

Edmund stopped in his tracks.

"I'm not sure if you should have mentioned her, Su," Peter said discreetly, nudging his sister cautiously.

"Cheyenne? Is she a friend of yours?" Gilda turned around to ask innocuously. "Perhaps you could introduce me to her, maybe at our engagement party?" She turned to Caspian. "I'd like to make more friends here in Narnia."

"That would prove to be a bit of a problem…" Lucy said tentatively.

"May I ask why?" Gilda asked gingerly, but seeing that Edmund looked a bit uneasy, she added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't w–"

"Because she's dead," Edmund said pointedly. "For more than a thousand years now."

Gilda was taken aback. "Oh…I'm sorry to hear that," she looked at Edmund sympathetically, but he had rolled his eyes and turned on his heel and walked away.

"Oh, Ed. I'll go after him," Peter excused himself and followed his brother.

"I apologize; have I caused His Majesty any offence?" Gilda looked crestfallen.

"No," Caspian reassured his fiancée. "It's just that…" his voice trailed off.

"Well…Cheyenne and Edmund had a thing for each other in the Golden Age…" Lucy revealed.

"It was a rather brief relationship though. They didn't really have plans for an engagement or a marriage really," Susan explained.

"Though I suppose Edmund must have really liked her at some point," Lucy added.

Susan sighed. "I'm sorry I've ruined the mood." She glanced at the dresses she and Lucy and Gilda were holding. "Should I make this up to you by paying for your dresses?"

"Yes," Lucy said without a second thought, draping her dresses atop Susan's on her forearm.

"Perhaps _I_ should pay for your dresses, Gilda," Caspian offered.

"I…well…" Gilda hesitated, about to refuse.

"It's really the right thing to do, I suppose. I mean, I _am_ your fiancé after all, and…that's what fiancés do, isn't it?" Caspian smiled.

"I would suppose so…" Gilda beamed politely. "Thank you."

"I do think it's crucial, however, that you make it up to Edmund," Caspian said to Susan.

"Oh, I've got that covered," Susan beamed mysteriously.

Later that night when the royals were having dinner, Edmund found that his favorite salmon and asparagus spaghetti was served, when he didn't order it himself. He knew that today was no particularly special day on which festivities ought to be held, so he wondered why it was served. It was then when Susan shot him a grin that he understood. And his mood was immediately brightened. Nothing made Edmund Pevensie happier than food.

Except, of course, enjoying food _with_ Cheyenne.

* * *

**(Putnam, Narnia)**

Another week later, Susan had already put her plan of teaching young girls, especially the underprivileged, archery into action. The ladies in training were of course the most accessible, so she talked to Viscountess Beryl about it and they decided that a morning session would be slotted for archery to fit in with Susan's agenda and plans. So it was decided that a batch of the handmaidens would join their Queen when in her visit to Putnam, one of the villages, whilst those who remained in the Telmarine Castles would learn ballroom dancing.

Amongst those who followed Queen Susan to Putnam were Ines Farmington, Sonya Sutton, as well as quite a number of others. A team of young girls were lining up in the open grassland already, with targets set up, and each archer was equipped with a bow and arrow set. Susan greeted the villagers enthusiastically, and the lesson commenced. The morning was full of laughter and giggles and delight.

Once Susan had taught the archers the standard pose, they tried aiming a shot. Only very few arrows could actually land on the target, while the others just fell onto the grass.

"It's alright," Susan reassured, undefeated. "Rome wasn't built in a day. And Cair Paravel won't be built in a day either."

"What's Rome, Your Majesty?" One of the villagers asked.

"And how long did it actually take?" Asked another villager.

"It's just a phrase from my world," Susan shrugged, chuckling.

All of a sudden, an arrow came out of nowhere and hit the bulls-eye. The learners gasped and all began whispering to one another, wondering who the shot could possibly have been from. Gradually, all eyes were turned to _Ines_.

"Nice shot," Susan walked over to Ines and patted the young maiden on the shoulder. "Can I offer you a more challenging target?"

Ines was a bit nervous. "I suppose I could try…Your Majesty. I'm not much good though and I just might end up making a fool out of myself."

"Don't worry. We're all here to learn," Susan smiled. "Do you see that pinecone?"

Ines took her aim, but Susan corrected her and shifted her aim a bit to the right. "That one," the Queen pointed.

"Oh, I thought that was an acorn, my Queen. I'm sorry," Ines tried again. She squinted a little, and then the shot flew out of her longbow. It landed right on the pinecone and it dropped to the floor with a thud.

The archers began applauding. "Bravo! Bravo!"

Ines turned to Susan in thrill. She never thought she was capable of shooting targets from such a far distance away. She was buzzing with exhilaration now; _if Katrina were here she'd be so proud of me_, Ines thought to herself.

"In fact, I think I could use some help. Will you be my assistant, please, Ines?" Susan requested.

Ines had always looked up to Queen Susan, the best archer in all of Narnia. It stirred up a sense of pride in her heart knowing that the Gentle Queen was now making this request.

"Oh! It'd be an honor!" Ines curtsied. And when she curtsied she paid special attention to where her feet were placed and how she ought to lift her dress, bending her head forwardly slightly with a respectful nod, since that was what she learned during the first lesson of the training program. And if she were to become one of the Queens' handmaidens one day then she'd have to do well to remember how to curtsy, amongst others.

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

After the lesson which went smoothly, the Gentle Queen and the ladies in training went back to the Telmarine Castle.

"Thank you for being my assistant, Ines. You were a lot of help. I don't suppose it could have gone that well without your aid," Susan grinned appreciatively. "After all, I've never had experience in teaching so many people all at the same time before."

"You're very welcome, my Queen," Ines beamed.

"In fact, there's a book about archery that I want to recommend to you. If you don't mind, could you follow me to my room to fetch it?" Susan offered.

"I don't mind at all, Your Majesty, but I thought I wasn't allowed in the royals' section of the castle?" Ines enquired.

"Well, that is indeed the case, if you're striding into the royals' section all on your own and without a permit. But as long as you're accompanying me, it's completely fine," Susan explained.

"I see," Ines smiled. "How should I return this to you when I've finished it, Queen Susan?"

"Well, since I don't have a set date on my agenda on which I'll visit the ladies in training again, I suppose…I'll issue you a signed permit that will grant you a one-time access to the royals' section," Susan spoke decisively. "I'll get to it the next time I'm in my office, which might be this evening or tomorrow, then I'll hand it to Viscountess Beryl who will pass it on to you. Is that alright?"

"That's splendid; thank you so much, my Queen," Ines grinned wholeheartedly. She clutched Susan's book tightly in her hands, and went back to the handmaidens' dormitories to tell her sister all about what happened.

Whilst Ines was out on the archery field in Putnam, Katrina was in one of the ballrooms in the Telmarine Castle as today she was going to have yet another of her dancing lessons. She was taught the ballroom tango, a very popular dance in Narnia with Telmarine origins. Initially Katrina was a bit daunted by the aspect of having to dance, because she was afraid that she was going to slip and fall or injure her dance partner, which would just ruin her chances of ever getting to be a lady in waiting to a Queen. She was not the only one who felt this way.

Viscountess Beryl, being experienced, had expected the ladies in training to feel rather jittery. To remedy this, she had prepared many beautiful dresses to get the handmaidens to warm up and feel more in the mood for a dance which they will be doing a lot in throughout the training program. Once she had a few assistants present the portable wardrobe which was full of glamorous dresses tailored for dancing, the ladies gasped, enthralled, and rushed to pick out a dress for themselves. Although there weren't many patterns and styles and designs to choose from, there sure were a lot of colors. Katrina was immediately captivated by a stunning long-sleeve lace gown, and its liseran purple color was quite nice. Its ruched bodice made her smile, and the natural waistline made it easy for her to carry. She was about to step forward to take it when it was abruptly grabbed by – or more accurately, precipitously snatched out of her grip by – someone else instead. Katrina was a bit taken aback, and turned to see that it was Lady Carissa who took the dress. Katrina tried to protest, but Carissa was already out of sight.

"Don't worry. There's still the black one as well as the taupe one." A soft voice caused Katrina to spin around to face her new friend Lavinia.

Katrina grinned. "I suppose you're right." She picked up the taupe dress and handed it to Lavinia. "You should try this. It complements your eyes."

"Oh, thanks," Lavinia beamed modestly. "And you're sure you want the black one?"

Katrina glanced at the row of hangers. Not many others were left, and if she didn't make a choice soon enough even the black one would be taken by other ladies, so she nodded at Lavinia. "Yes! It's decided then. Let's go get changed."

* * *

**A/n:**

**I know that Katrina wasn't the focus of this chapter but don't worry, because she's going to take on a more major role in the next chapter, so stay tuned for it! But what did y'all think of Ines' talent? Some of the lines were from the Prince Caspian movie, but we put our own spin on it. :P**

**And Edmund wasn't the only one with a love interest in the Golden Age! As this story proceeds, you'll get to find out more about Cheyenne, but in the Golden Age story (prequel to this series) that HighQueenP and I are going to write, she's going to be less of a cameo character.**

**Two more new characters, Carissa and Sonya, have been introduced in this chapter. Are they going to be friends or foes with Ines &amp; Katrina? Well, I do suppose there's only one way to find out...but until then, see you in the reviews!**


	8. A Dance To Remember

**A/n: ****Hi there! ****Thank you, my dearest EC, Guest1, Anon, QueenElenaofNarnia, Anonymous, Emily, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Narniafan, sarahwood, Guest, elomeno, and all the other guest reviewers, for your support and feedback. One of you mentioned that Ines &amp; Katrina are similar to Katniss &amp; Primrose in_ The Hunger Games_ trilogy, since the elder sister is good at archery while the younger sister is a nurse of sorts. Nice observation! ****:)**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

When Katrina and Lavinia had re-entered the ballroom, they found that all eyes were centered on one particular lady: Carissa. Glamorously dressed in delicately ruched fabric, she was showing off her curves as the floor length skirt cascaded down to a small train. With her hand on her hip, she stood confidently, enjoying the admiring and adoring gazes she was getting from the ladies.

"Oh, she looks gorgeous, doesn't she?" Lavinia commented to Katrina.

Katrina nodded in agreement. "She'd surely catch many gentlemen's attention when she's at a party."

"Don't forget that her father's a Baron. She's titled by her own right. She has the connections to rich suitors," Lavinia said somewhat wistfully.

Katrina turned around to face her friend. "And you envy her for that?"

Lavinia shrugged demurely. "I…would very much like to be in her position. I mean, she's…graceful, pretty…and above all she'd find it easy to acquire a husband."

Lavinia was under a lot of pressure to find herself a husband. She was 18 already. Her parents urged her to find a husband who possessed a considerable amount of wealth, preferably a man with a title, so that her family could climb up the social ladder, and it would also be easier for her younger sisters to find financial security in marriage.

"Fret not. I'm sure you'll meet the right one for you soon enough. Love will follow," Katrina said optimistically.

Lavinia smiled ruefully. "Love in marriage is entirely a matter of chance."

Katrina frowned. "I don't understand. Do you mean to say that you're willing to enter into a loveless marriage?"

"Well, I…" Lavinia tried to explain. "Love is not a part of the equation when it comes to matrimony. At least that's the case for me. If the dispositions of the parties are ever so well known to each other, or ever so similar before-hand, then I might deem it more likely for that marriage to be a happy one. But I don't ask for love in marriage."

"But, Lavinia, regardless of your social standing you know that you deserve to be happy, right?" Katrina replied.

"I would hope to be happy," Lavinia agreed, "but I wouldn't expect it, or ask that of my future husband. Marriages are more often than not just arrangements of conveniences. Haven't you heard that our King Caspian is set to wed the Crown Princess of Archenland? It is possible that they will grow to love each other but the basis of their union is merely a political alliance meant to secure peace and good relations between the two nations. That is their duty, and I feel responsible to my family, therefore I must find a suitable match as soon as possible."

"I know your family must be putting a lot of pressure on you, but don't stress yourself out. I'm not sure what I can do, practically, apart from recommending worthy suitors to you if I ever come across any – although the chance is slim. But I want you to know that you have my support, and I believe you're a good person, Lavinia, so I'd say that you'll find a man you love, and you will marry for love. Don't let pessimism overtake your future, alright?" Katrina patted her new friend in support.

Lavinia nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

"Ladies," Viscountess Beryl projected her voice and it echoed through the ballroom. "Now today I have arranged for a batch of knights-to-be, meaning they're hoping to become knighted, but before they can be officially dubbed, they'd have to undergo training as well, and just like each and every one of you here they have got to learn ballroom dancing as well. So each of you will be paired up with a knight, so that you can have a more solid idea of what it'll be like when you're dancing at a ball for real."

Then she motioned for the guards to open the door. All of the knights looked to be no more than in their early twenties. But there were fewer gentlemen than there were ladies. As a result, some ladies agreed to wait in a corner and take turns – they were literally ladies in waiting now. Katrina was one of them, but it didn't bother her. Instead, she ushered Lavinia to grab somebody quickly. Katrina knew that she'd have her chance soon enough anyway and she was not worried.

The first dance ended and Katrina was about to step forward to find herself a partner when the whole room fell silent and everyone began turning their heads to the entrance of the ballroom. Katrina scrambled to a spot where she could see who the enterer was. She heard whispers amongst the other handmaidens that it was King Caspian, but she only confirmed this when she saw him for herself. He looked very resplendent and kingly and handsome, Katrina had to admit, and as soon as all the ladies had gotten over his dashing appearance, they all curtsied at the Telmarine King whilst the knights bowed.

"Good day, Your Majesty. Come to visit us?" Viscountess Beryl spoke with a friendly grin.

"I've heard Queen Lucy say how sociable the handmaidens are. At her recommendation I've decided to drop by and pay them a visit. I see you're the middle of a dance lesson, Lady Newport?" King Caspian said convivially.

"Indeed we are, my Lord," Beryl answered.

"Wonderful. Mind if I join in?" Caspian enquired.

"Not at all, my King, feel free," Beryl beamed.

Caspian walked to the center of the room and instantly there were whispers amongst the ladies about who the King was going to pick as his dance partner. A lot of them were eager to be chosen, but the King's gaze landed on Lady Carissa, unsurprisingly, as she was standing proud and tall and looking expectant, with an aristocratic air of confidence and pride that would not easily be extinguished. Caspian would admit that she looked breathtaking in the red dress she proudly wore.

However, Caspian's gaze did not linger on her as it soon was shifted onto another lady standing at a corner. At first glance there wasn't much about her that caught his eye. Her dress was black and she looked a bit shy, but inviting enough for the Telmarine King to step forward and kiss her hand as she curtsied. She was nervous, and even Caspian detected that.

"My Lady," he requested courteously. "May I have this dance?"

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

Viscountess Beryl gave a cue for the musicians to start playing. My heart was beating at least twice as fast as the rhythm of the tune, and my every effort to slow its beating was futile. After all, I had never expected _King Caspian_, out of all people, to invite me to dance with him. I wasn't particularly good at dancing, but I would suppose that His Majesty was, since he must have received training as Prince since he was a little boy. Anyway, I said yes, of course. There was no way I was going to turn down his invitation. I felt a hundred pairs of eyes avert their gazes to me, fixating their sights – and even jealous glares from some – on me. My movements were stiff as a result, for the last thing I wanted was to step on the King. If that had happened, I had no clue how many times I'd have to apologize.

King Caspian wrapped his right arm around my waist and I swore that took my breath away. I had to remind myself to breathe; I didn't want to die, although I couldn't think of a better place to die than in the King's arms.

I very gingerly placed my hand on his back, centered slightly below his shoulder blades. I hoped I hadn't got it wrong. The embrace was physically simple, sure, but it must also be sensual, loose but firm, and poised. Generally speaking, we ought to mirror each other. I could not believe that my hand was in his at the moment. I kept telling myself that it was just a dance, but the butterflies in my stomach were dancing wildly and madly as well, tangoing in all directions, and if I got any jitterier I might pass out.

"You're very tense, my Lady," King Caspian commented in a tender voice to me as he paraded me around the perimeters of the room.

"I apologize, my King," I said in a breathy whisper that wouldn't be audible had our bodies not been pressed so closely together.

"Don't be scared. I'll teach you," King Caspian looked me straight in the eye, and frankly I was amazed at how I managed to not trip, since the gaze in his black eyes was so deep and warm and soothing it even brought me comfort and actually calmed my nerves. I hadn't expected such an effect His Majesty could have on me.

"Backward with your right. Backward with your left. Backward with your right. To the left," His Majesty instructed as I tried to mirror his movements as smoothly as possible. "Feet together, right meets left. That's it; repeat."

Surprisingly, and much to my relief, His Majesty's simple instructions worked, and I had got the gist of it pretty quickly. Soon enough we were able to dance in a counter-clockwise circle, and I was dancing _with_ King Caspian rather than just dancing _near_ him.

Still, gymnastic kicks and lifts were out of the question, not to mention the augmented complex footwork that seemed really daunting to me. I didn't dare add swivels and turns yet as I was still a beginner in this business, and I hadn't learned how to do a head snap, but at least now my confidence had been given a boost.

I soon came to comprehend that dancers must share one axis, musicality and playfulness. Our tango featured a considerable amount of body contact in a wide and strong yet flexible frame, as well as smooth horizontal movements that were very strong and determined. Although there was quite a lot of gliding, there were also a few snatching or striking actions that reflected the staccato nature of the music. I let King Caspian take the lead the whole way through. A few minutes later I was beginning to relax, and with that, I was able to engage in a few rotations without too much difficulty.

Then I sensed that the end of the dance was near, and the ending pose was meant to be a dip. At that thought, I tensed up again, and King Caspian had no trouble detecting my anxiety. (I supposed that was what dancing was about: communicating with your body language instead of using words.)

"You can trust me," said King Caspian with a great deal of certainty in his tone that even I was convinced that His Majesty would be able to support my weight when I did the dip. It still scared me since I'd only tried it a few times. "In three, two, one."

That was it. I leaned backwards, shutting my eyes in fear, as I subconsciously bent my left leg to balance my center of mass. I only let out a breath I had been holding when I felt King Caspian's strong arm gripping my body to keep me from falling. I aligned my right leg with his and I kept my left hand on his shoulder. The whole time, his left hand was entwined in my right. My eyes fluttered open – I finally dared to open my eyes – and I found His Majesty staring right back at me, his gaze a rather sensuous one, like his every touch. _Phenomenal_.

As soon as the others in the ballroom began applauding our performance – I had nearly forgotten about their presence as I was so absorbed in the dance I felt as if it were only the two of us – King Caspian helped me up and I curtsied at him while he bowed at me, signifying the end of a dance. Never had I once thought that a King would ask me to dance, really. I was just an ordinary girl from Chippingford. I didn't know what it was about me that stood out to His Majesty.

King Caspian kissed my hand courteously. I was about to thank him for being so patient with me, but he spoke first. "I don't believe I've had the chance to ask for your name yet."

"Oh," I blushed and smiled shyly. "My name is Katrina, Your Majesty."

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Caspian walked away smiling after Katrina said her thanks. Then he remembered that he promised he'd go sword fighting with King Edmund and King Peter so that meant he had to get going…now. He announced that he had to take his leave, and so his subjects made way for him and greeted him as he got on his way.

"Ouch!"

Suddenly Caspian heard a strangled yelp and immediately he turned around to see the stunning girl in the red dress tripping. Before she could fall to hit the cold hard marble floor, Caspian had hauled her up mid-air and had helped her back on her feet. Everybody had witnessed that scene.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You are so kind," Lady Carissa tried to curtsy but realized that her ankle hurt. She cringed in pain and nearly lost her balance again.

"Are – are you alright?" Caspian inquired, frowning.

"I'm afraid not…" Carissa said with a grimace, boldly placing her hand on the King's shoulder to steady herself and clutched her leg, wincing. At this, some of the others in the room began whispering to one another how the no-touch rule should be applied to royals and that Carissa should not have rested her hand on Caspian's shoulder unless it was Caspian who offered and permitted this gesture.

"I'll take you to the infirmary," Caspian offered kindly and helped Carissa who wore a pained expression on her face.

"Oh, surely that task should not be left for a King to handle," Viscountess Beryl intercepted. Instead, she summoned two of her assistants and instructed them to transfer Carissa to the clinic where her injury can be inspected by qualified healers. They set off immediately and King Caspian also took his leave, albeit a bit concerned.

"Well, that was quite a dance lesson," Viscountess Beryl remarked, but had to continue the lesson anyway. The musicians began playing again and the dancers moved rhythmically across the dance floor, all of the gentlemen hoping they could dance as elegantly as their King could, and all of the ladies hoping they would not trip and hurt themselves.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Ah, what a magical dance Katrina and Caspian shared! But of course something had to go wrong toward the end...**

**Still, Katrina sure did get lucky in this chapter, didn't she! In the next chapter, Ines is going to be...well, how should I say this? She's going to be either _very lucky_, or _very unlucky_. I'll let you be the judge of that. But until then, I will see you in the reviews! :)**


	9. Accidental Acquaintances

**A/n: ****THIS STORY HAS REACHED 100 REVIEWS! Oh my goodness this is amazing; I don't even know what to say! Both HighQueenP and I are OVERJOYED; we are very honored and delighted by the responses and support that we've been getting from all of you. So shout-out to the wonderful people who reviewed: Aquafin, GoldenAgeNarnian, Narniafan, QueenLucyfan, EC, PeterCaspianRlz, Narnia4ever62, elomeno, Emily, QueenElenaofnarnia, Anonymous, Guest1, KesseGirl1, Anon, Guest and all the other guests. For all you people who are rooting for Susan and Tyrone to spend more time together with each other, this one's for you!**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Ines had nothing to do for the rest of the day after the archery session and after having lunch with Queen Susan and the other ladies in Putnam, so she spent the entire afternoon reading the book Susan lent her. By the time it was evening, Ines had finished it. She was so engrossed in reading that she was not aware that she had been sitting at her desk for a few hours straight and as a result she had to stretch her arms and legs.

The book opened her eyes to so many bow types, and there were a lot she had never even heard of before. She closed the book contentedly. This was when her sister Katrina knocked and entered the room.

"Had a fun day, big sister?" Katrina asked with a warm smile.

"Indeed, little sister," Ines returned the smile. "But it looks as if _you've_ had a wonderful day as well. Judging from the look on your face, I'm guessing dance training went very, very well for you today."

"Exceptionally well. It was just…wow. Extraordinary," Katrina gushed. "You will not believe who I danced with just then."

"Ooh! Well, I would say…some handsome Lord? Perhaps…Julian, the Duke of Kinross? He's known for his charming countenance, and all the ladies are obsessed with him," Ines made a guess.

"Oh. Even better than that. Much, much better," Katrina winked. "With King Caspian himself!"

Ines gasped in astonishment. She was astounded, frankly. "No way! Tell me everything!"

"Well, His Majesty dropped by for a visit in the middle of a dance. We didn't expect that to happen, but, it's not like I'm complaining. I didn't have a dance partner yet at that time…so he asked me to dance with him, and you know how clumsy I can be at times. It's such a relief I managed to not step on his feet, because I most definitely do not want to cause offence, or put His Majesty off. It would be unforgivable. But he took the lead throughout the dance, and by the end of it, you know that we have to do the dip, right? Well, I really lacked confidence, and my palms were sweating, because I didn't want to mess up a tango. And the fact that our bodies came in such close contact did not help. He was whispering in my ear, honestly! His Majesty told me to trust him, to trust that he's going to support my weight…and I did trust him. And people were clapping for us. I think it was just mostly for their King, but…it was still very rewarding," Katrina said proudly. "My heart was beating so fast; it was insane."

"Now I see why you're grinning from ear to ear," Ines beamed.

"His Majesty is more attractive in person than I had ever imagined," Katrina could not wipe the grin off her face. "Though I don't know why King Caspian chose to dance with me, when there were clearly other ladies who are prettier, and surely nowhere as clumsy as I am. There was this girl who looked really stunning, and I'm sure she just captured the attention of everyone in the room. A lot of knights kept their eyes on her the whole time."

"Really? What's her name?" Ines inquired.

"Lady Carissa Atherton of Selby. Though I'm not sure if you've heard of her before," Katrina reported.

"I think I have. Well she may look gorgeous but from what I've been told…she isn't particularly friendly," Ines said cautiously.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful," Katrina nodded. "What about you, then, Ines? You went for archery with Queen Susan, but to where?"

"A place called Putnam," Ines answered. "Cozy small town."

"Oh, don't you remember going there with Mother and Father when we were younger?" Katrina beamed at the memory.

"I do! Those were fun times. And that didn't change even though the place itself had undergone construction work here and there over the years," Ines pointed out. "By the way, Queen Susan asked me to be her assistant."

"Congratulations! Oh I'm so happy for you," Katrina smiled as the two sisters embraced one another. "You're a great archer. You can't disagree, because even the Queen agrees with me on that."

"Her Majesty even lent me this book, and I got to know more about the history and development of the arrows," Ines added. "In fact, I'm going to return this book to Queen Susan right now."

But then Ines suddenly remembered that the permit hadn't been delivered to her yet. Oops. Change of plans.

"Before you go, Viscountess Beryl wanted me to give this to you," Katrina handed a piece of paper to her sister.

Ines read the note and smiled. It was the permit she needed. "Ah, impeccable timing. Thank you."

"I'll see you at dinner then. I'm going back to my room to take a bath," Katrina waved goodbye.

* * *

Ines marched up the staircase to the royals' tower. An armed guard was stationed there, so she handed the permit to the guard, was allowed in, and rounded a corner to reach the corridors.

Was it the second door on the _left _or was it the second door on the _right_? Ines couldn't quite remember. It was a 50-50 chance. She had to pick one. Right it is then, she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

Ines waited for someone to come and open the door, but nobody did. She thought that since she had already handed the permit to the guard, she couldn't get it back now, and she had no clue when the next time she saw Queen Susan would be, and it would not be very nice to keep Her Majesty's book for Aslan knew how long. So Ines, not quite knowing what to do, gripped the handle of the door, and pushed the door open. She bit her lip hesitantly, but she thought she could just place the book on Queen Susan's desk, and maybe leave a note explaining she'd been here, then hurry away. She acted according to her last minute contingency plan, and all was going as it should, until someone stepped out of the bathroom.

Ines gasped and turned around, not knowing someone was actually in the room. Now that she had been 'caught', she needed to make explanations.

When Ines saw who it was, she knew she had made a huge mistake that was too late for her to rectify. _High King Peter_ casually walked out from the bathroom with a towel hanging on his waist, and he was using another to dry his wet hair.

"Aslan's Mane!" Ines was petrified and didn't know what she could do now, except for turning around.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" King Peter demanded sharply. "You're not a servant, are you?"

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. I thought this was Queen Susan's chambers," Ines stuttered.

Peter quickly put his bathrobe on. "You can turn around now."

Ines did as she was told and Peter couldn't help but chuckle when he saw that she was flushing madly. "My apologies, Your Majesty. I don't mean to intrude," she gulped. "You won't…punish me…will you?"

Peter smirked. "Punish you? How do you propose I do that? Make you beg on your knees?"

Ines felt her cheeks burning up. She tried to speak and plead but she was too scared to.

"Don't worry; I won't penalize you," Peter chuckled impishly at the poor scared girl.

Ines let out a massive sigh in relief. "Oh, thank you for your mercy, my King."

"So," Peter said comfortably. "What's your name?"

"Ines, Your Majesty," she answered promptly. "Ines of Chippingford," she could not stop thinking about how handsome the Magnificent King was.

"And why were you looking for my royal sister?" Peter inquired.

Ines went on to explain that she was training to be a lady in waiting and how she got the book and her intention to return it in person.

Peter looked at the book in Ines's hand. "Oh! I know that book. It's from my world," he offered. "You know, I could pass it to Susan for you if you want. I'll see her at dinner anyway, which is in an hour or so."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Ines handed the book to Peter. She curtsied, took one last glance at his ruffled blonde hair and his mesmerizing blue eyes, then took her leave.

* * *

On another afternoon, Susan decided that the sunshine was too beautiful to miss out on. Before she headed outside, however, she went to Doctor Cornelius' library to borrow a book from the Professor.

When Susan arrived at the library, it wasn't a particularly large one, but what mattered was the knowledge instilled within the words and lines and paragraphs on each page. She grinned and greeted the Professor who did the same.

"What brings you to my library on this fine day, Your Majesty?" asked Doctor Cornelius.

"I was wondering if you could recommend a book to me. Preferably something about archery," Susan explained.

"Oh, why, of course, my Queen," Cornelius went to his shelf and retrieved a book that was not too thick for Susan to carry to the Apple Orchard to read. "This is about Telmarine bows, which, I trust, are quite different from traditional Narnian ones or the ones from your world, Your Majesty."

"Sounds nice. Thank you, Doctor," Susan beamed then left.

* * *

Susan was seated on one of the benches in the Apple Orchard, deeply fascinated by how archery had evolved over the years and throughout the Telmarine Dynasty. She was exceedingly familiar with the Narnian longbows, but she also learned that the Telmarines had come up with different types of other bows as well such as the recurve bow, the reflex bow, the decurve bow, the deflex bow, the composite bow, the compound bow, and in particular she was intrigued by the flat bow. Still, the most predominant bow type amongst Telmarines was the crossbow, and because it hadn't been invented yet in her Golden days, she was quite interested in learning how to use one.

Before she flipped the page to read the next section, she could see from her peripheral vision someone was passing by. She turned to see _Baron Tyrone_, who was making his way to her.

"Queen Susan," Tyrone kissed her hand politely as they both grinned.

"Baron Tyrone," Susan greeted. "Please, have a seat. What brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to enjoy the radiant southern sun," Tyrone beamed. Susan chuckled, remembering that Aslan had mentioned 'the radiant southern sun' when she was crowned Queen.

"Not a bad idea. That's what I'm here for as well," Susan smiled.

"What book are you reading, if I may ask?" Tyrone inquired curiously.

"_Archers of Telmar_," Susan answered, flicking the book to its cover page. "Have you read it before?"

Tyrone grinned. "Yes, actually, I have, Your Majesty. This book was written by great-grandfather."

Susan let out a small gasp. "Really?" She broke into a smile. "Oh, there are so many interesting things about you I never knew. I must get to know you better, Tyrone," She beamed. "So, your grandfather, he must be an excellent archer."

"I would suppose so. He was a Major in the Telmarine Army and all the archers had to answer to him," Tyrone said proudly, but not in an arrogant manner, for that was no way to speak to a Queen.

"That sounds fascinating. Truly," Susan commented heartily, showing keen interest. "Tell me more, please."

"He was the one who invented the crossbow, actually. He devoted a lot of time to investigating the mechanisms of a bow, after he retired from the army," Tyrone revealed.

"Wow," Susan was truly awed. "I suppose this was why he was made a Viscount."

"Oh…err, not exactly. He was indeed a Viscount but he was the _7__th_Viscount of Newport, so it didn't start with him. It started a few more generations ago, when my forefather worked for Caspian I. He served the Conqueror loyally, as one of his most trusted Admirals. And so, he was awarded with a viscountcy for his allegiance," Tyrone explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, I still think that his many achievements and contributions are laudable. After all, the crossbow was a very important invention in warfare," Susan replied.

"Indeed, Your Majesty. He was a very accomplished man," Tyrone remarked.

"And aren't _you_ a very accomplished man as well?" Susan smiled at Tyrone in admiration. "You're the youngest amongst all councilors, aren't you? That's got to say something about you. It makes me think you've got something special."

"I am the youngest, my Queen; that's true," Tyrone nodded, thanking Susan for her compliment.

"To be Chief Treasurer at such a young age is surely no easy thing, and you deserve more recognition for your achievements, really," Susan praised.

"Your Majesty's recognition is reward enough," Tyrone said smoothly.

Susan grinned weakly. "Will my opinion still matter so much to you had I not been a Queen?"

Tyrone was a little caught off guard with Susan's question. "My Queen, I…I'm afraid I do not understand your question?"

Susan held back a sigh. "You don't have to be intimidated. I'm not sure if you know this…I mean, you're bound to have heard of this, at least, that I'm originally from another world. And in that world, I am not a Queen. In fact, I'm far from that. I'm just a commoner."

"Oh," Tyrone replied. "Well, in response to that, I do confess that I have heard of this…but I had never known how much truth there was in those talks; I've always doubted their validity and accuracy, to tell you the truth. I suppose now that I know of the truth as told by you, my Lady, I believe that it makes no difference what position you hold in the hierarchical society from another world. What matters is who you are, and it is because of who you truly are, at heart, that your opinion matters to me. Just because you haven't got a title, or a crown, or a scepter, or a throne, in another world, doesn't make you any less of the Queen that you are."

Susan couldn't help but beam at Tyrone's reply. He was such a sweet person. "And you won't think of me less because I'm not a Queen by birth?"

"No, never," Tyrone chuckled. "Your Majesty was _made_ a Queen by gift of Aslan. His Eminence has bestowed upon you and your royal siblings the _divine_ right to rule. You have done so much for Narnia and for your people. You are good and graceful and I suppose all in all…gentle. Even though you_ are _a warrior Queen."

"Then I thank you, Tyrone," Susan smiled slightly. "For thinking so highly of Queen Susan the Gentle. But I wish someone could learn to appreciate Susan Pevensie of Finchley as well."

"Then let me be that person," Tyrone volunteered bravely. "Tell me about Susan Pevensie of Finchley then. I'd like to know her better," he smiled, and it made Susan smile too. She never expected _him_ to be the one to make her smile as radiantly as she was smiling now.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Well, well, well! What do you think of the way Ines and Peter met each other for the first time? :P**

**I've arranged for Susan and Tyrone to bond. Thoughts on them as a couple? Tell me in the reviews. :)**


	10. Celebrations

**A/n:**

**Hello everybody! First let me say thank you to PeterCaspianRlz, Connors/Guest, Emily, EC, elomeno, Aquafin, KesseGirl1, QueenLucyfan, sarahwood, Anon, Guest1, QueenElenaofnarnia, Narniafan, GoldenAgeNarnian, and the other guest reviewers.**

**It seems a lot of you quite like Princess Gilda, so in this chapter I'm going to present to you her back-story so that you may get to know her better by understanding her past.**

**It also seems to me that the majority of you quite dislike Lady Carissa! Well, your opinion of her might change after reading this chapter...**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Lady Carissa was lying on a bed in the hospital wing. Her ankle was getting better now.

"My Lady should be able to walk normally again by tomorrow," the nurse informed. "However it would still be advisable to refrain from wearing high heels or engaging in sports to avoid a further fracture that would make it more difficult to recover from."

Carissa nodded. "Thank you."

The nurse curtsied and left. Shortly after, Carissa's father, Baron Claudius, came to visit.

"Carissa," said the Baron. "Can you walk again?"

"Father," said the Lady. "Not today…tomorrow I guess."

"Good, good," Claudius nodded in satisfaction. "How are things with the Telmarine King? Have you _lured_ him into your _lair_ yet?"

Carissa sighed. "Father, I've only just officially met His Majesty for the first time at the dance lesson a couple of days ago."

"The sooner you get the work on your part done, the sooner we can enjoy a life of endless wealth and power," Claudius reiterated.

"I know; I'm trying," Carissa replied dully. "I clearly captured the King's attention, though. His Majesty stared at me for a good moment, for the right reasons."

"Have you been doing as I have told you to?" Claudius questioned.

"Yes, of course I have," Carissa scowled. "That's why I'm here! Who knew that _pretending_ to slip and fall could result in _actually_ tripping? His Majesty did haul me up and save me, though. The intended effect was achieved. But look what I have here now. A no good ankle."

"King Caspian will be hosting a feast next week to celebrate his engagement to the Crown Princess of Archenland," Claudius stated calculatingly.

"Stop reminding me; I know our King's engaged," Carissa looked away.

"That's not the point," Claudius continued. "You will dance with the King at the banquet and seduce His Majesty. Though I do have to add that the ultimate aim is to displace the Archenlander Princess become his Queen Consort."

"Yet if that proves to be impossible?" Carissa questioned doubtfully. "Even though it is a loveless marriage King Caspian is about to enter into."

"Then we will have our way all the same. Only with you as his mistress, instead of his wife," Claudius said darkly.

Carissa scoffed. "Why again am I doing this, exactly?"

"Why, so that I can have unlimited, supreme authority over all of Narnia and Telmar. Need I explain more?" Claudius' tone grew stern.

"And what does that make me?" Carissa shook her head tiredly.

Claudius smirked. "Oh. By the time we succeed, we will have Narnia and Telmar, combined all the islands under Narnian sovereignty, under our rule, under our belts. More than half of the world will be yours."

* * *

At last, the time had come for King Caspian and Princess Gilda to celebrate their engagement with all others in the form of a party. Of course, the engaged couple initiated the ball by leading a starting dance.

Gilda would surely be the the envy of everyone at when she arrived in her glamorous outfit: a shimmering gold ball gown with dramatic details that include opulent stones and radiant sequins covering the sweetheart bodice. The full and fabulous skirt in luxurious gold taffeta had created a regal silhouette to match with the natural waistline. The look was perfect. She was truly the star of the show.

Gilda slipped her arm into Caspian's, waiting for the music to start playing so they can dance.

"You look beautiful, Gilda," said Caspian with a grin.

"Thank you, Caspian," Gilda beamed, though she believed that her fiancé was just paying her this compliment as a politeness strategy.

After the first dance, everyone either found new partners or resorted to drinking and eating and in general merrymaking. All in all everyone was busy having a blast.

Princess Gilda, after the first dance with King Caspian, was invited to dance with King Edmund, so of course she gladly obliged.

"I'm surprised you chose to dance with me rather than to help yourself with the glorious food," Gilda said humorously.

Edmund chuckled. "I'm surprised too," he said as they danced. "Or maybe not too surprised. After all, wouldn't it be nice to keep myself updated on what Archenland is like? I'm too many centuries behind. Too outdated for my own good."

"Well," Gilda began. "Archenland feels unsafe."

"Unsafe?" Edmund repeated. "And what dangers, may I ask, might Archenland be facing?"

"It's a very long story," Gilda sighed in defeat.

"I have time," Edmund replied. "And so do you."

Gilda agreed that she would tell Edmund about Archenland's diplomatic relations after this dance. And she did.

* * *

Ever since Gilda, Princess of Archenland, was a child, the Calormenes had wanted her country and her crown, as a part of the southern empire's expansion plans. That was why when Gilda turned 15, she was sent to Calormen to wed its next Tisroc, Prince Tomas. This meant that Archenland no longer had to worry about military attacks and offensives from Calormen – a bond that should save and protect Gilda and her people, but there were forces that conspired.

Tomas was the Tisroc's eldest son, and favorite son as well, but alas, a bastard son. He was born to the Tisroc's mistress, rather than to his wife. There was widespread debate across the empire about who the Tisroc's heir should be. Should it be Tomas, or his younger half-brother, Jamal? Jamal was the only son of the Tisroc and his wife, so he was the result of a legitimate, yet loveless marriage, and the Tisroc thought of Jamal as more of a threat than of an inheritor. In turn, Tomas never even wanted the throne, but Jamal sees him as a threat as well.

So Gilda once lived in the Calormene palaces and was courted by Prince Tomas. However, not long after their betrothal was publicly announced, there was an uprising, led by a batch of Tarkaans who led armies, so they had military power, and the armies were so absolutely loyal to those Tarkaans that they answered to the Tarkaans rather than to the Tisroc, so that meant the Tisroc could easily be overthrown. The Tarkaans demanded that Jamal should be made the rightful heir, while Tomas should be renounced. The Tisroc did not want to comply with their demands, but his refusal would probably cause his throne to be usurped, and so he did what he had to do. As a result, Jamal was now the Crown Prince, which meant that a union between Tomas and Gilda would have no bearing diplomatically.

Since the Tisroc was still insistent on claiming Archenland someday, he wanted to betroth Jamal to Gilda instead and sent a letter to King Nain Colson discussing these arrangements. Nain, however, knew that Jamal had a bad reputation with women and was known for being a womanizer and a serial adulterer, so of course he wouldn't want his daughter to fall into the hands of a cruel Prince, ergo Nain refused to betroth Gilda to Jamal. The Tisroc threatened to wage war on Archenland if Nain refused, but Tomas, being the Tisroc's favored son, managed to talk his father out of using battle to get what he wanted, and so Calormen did not invade Archenland, and Gilda was delivered back to Anvard safely. So why was Tomas being so nice to Gilda? Firstly because he was quite fond of her, even though it's not exactly a romantic relationship between the two, and he knew how evil a person his brother was and did not want Gilda to have to fall victim to Jamal's abusive streaks – for instance, he would find it entertaining when his whipping boy, Miguel, was corporally punished. What a sadomasochist. Miguel served as whipping boy to both Princes, and while Jamal was dispassionate, Tomas tried to not make a mistake, and sometimes managed to get Miguel out of trouble, so that Miguel would not have to suffer. Anyway, Tomas and Gilda had to say goodbye.

A year later, civil war broke out in Narnia, and at the end of it all, Caspian X was crowned King of Telmar and Narnia. At about the same time, the Tisroc felt he had to expand his empire again, so once more he was plotting to claim Archenland for his own. Word was quietly passed to Nain and so Nain, as King, must protect his country, and that meant betrothing Gilda to the new Telmarine King, so that even if Calormen really did invade Archenland, Narnia could send troops to help.

As King Edmund listened to the whole story, he felt sorry for Princess Gilda because she never really got a say in who she married, since everything was decided by her father for her.

"You don't have to pity me," Gilda shrugged it off. "I didn't go into this with my eyes closed. I know what I'm doing, and if it's in my country's best interests then I will do it. It's for the best anyway. It's not advisable for me to marry one of my subjects, albeit a nobleman, because it would seem as if I was showering favors on one aristocratic family while neglecting others, causing rivalries between noble houses."

"You're willing to give up your own romantic interests for your country?" Edmund questioned.

"Aren't you?" Gilda questioned wittily.

"I would do anything for my country," Edmund admitted.

Gilda spoke regally. "So would I. What matters is what's right for my country. Archenland is not as strong as you might think, or care; which maybe you don't, but I do. I'm going to be Queen someday, responsible for my people. And right now, if Archenland stands alone without an alliance with Narnia, my nation could be destroyed, annexed by Calormen, and I won't allow that. I'll be dead first."

Edmund remarked. "You're outstandingly outspoken and clearheaded I must say. You'll make a good Queen regnant someday."

"Question is: will I make a good Queen _Consort_?" Gilda asked.

"Well, Caspian will answer that," Edmund smiled.

"Eh, I've had a lot of training – you know, my father preparing me for being Queen and all that – but I've hardly ever been trained to be a Queen _Consort_," Gilda replied. "Will Caspian_ like _me? I mean I'm sure he_ tolerates_ me, but it'll be awful if a few years into our marriage he decides that he can't stand me, and finds solace in the arms, and beds, of courtesans."

"_No_, that's not going to happen. Don't worry; Caspian will treat you well. I know he will. He's a decent guy. I mean, he's a lot more than a decent guy. As opposed to an abusive, violent Prince. Caspian will behave respectfully and civilly towards you, as indeed any gentleman should," Edmund commented. "I know you two aren't exactly in love yet, but he might grow to love you in time.

"It would be best," Gilda nodded in agreement.

"And you know, you have a great personality. It'll be hard not to fall in love with you," Edmund nudged Gilda. "By the way, you look beautiful, Gilda," he said with a smile.

Gilda smiled too. "You know, Caspian told me the exact same thing just then."

"Did he?" Edmund chuckled. "Well, I hope you don't mind that I said it again."

"No, I don't mind. Not at all, in fact," Gilda laughed. "Thank you, Edmund."

Strangely, Gilda felt that Edmund really did mean it when he praised her.

* * *

Queen Susan was clad in a dress embellished with sequins and beading, looking glamorous in deep indigo. She had attracted a lot of male attention too; her suitors had begun to demand her attention, trying to compete with each other in terms of how flattering their compliments were. Susan knew that not all of them were earnest when singing her praises, since sincerity was such a rarity these days. She could not blame them, though, for which man wouldn't want to be King Consort,_ and_ have a pretty woman such as her to be his wife?

Regardless of how many suitors Susan had, she'd always make time for her own family, her priority. She had just finished a dance with King Peter.

"How would it be if you met a few of my ladies in training? I trust they're all pretty eager to meet you; this is the first royal feast they've ever been invited to, I believe," Susan offered.

"That would be nice. Sounds great, actually," Peter grinned.

"Come with me then," Susan led the way as brother and sister made their way through the crowds. Susan looked everywhere for one of the handmaidens who weren't actively engaged in a dance already. From a distance, she could see Ines and Katrina by the drink bar. Before two of the eldest Pevensies could stride over to there, Katrina had already been approached by King Caspian and had stepped onto the dance floor. Anyway, Susan wanted to introduce her archery assistant to Peter, not knowing of their previous accidental acquaintance.

"Your Majesties," Ines curtsied at the two royals who neared her. She began to blush when she remembered seeing a shirtless King Peter.

"Peter, I want you to meet my archer friend Ines," Susan beamed at the two as Peter kissed Ines's hand. Ines was wearing a royal blue colored gown that had a beaded waistband and an empire waistline; she had to pick her prettiest outfit for such an important occasion. Peter, however, remembered that his late wife, the Queen Helga, once owned a dress of a similar fashion. Both women left a striking impression in Peter's mind.

"I believe we've already met before," Peter smirked.

"Ah, well then you two should catch up. I'll leave the two of you to it," Susan smiled. "Lucy wants me to try the berry cakes. I'll be back shortly," she then turned on her heel in search for her younger sister who was energetically conversing with their Dear Little Friend.

"So! Ines of Chippingford," Peter grinned. "Been stumbling into any King's chambers lately? Because if you have, neither Edmund or Caspian had spoken to me about it."

Ines flushed madly. "That won't ever happen again, I promise. I'm so sorry for the intrusion, Your Majesty."

"Oh, no, well, I should be the one saying sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed," Peter said puckishly. "But I'm not sorry for making you blush, because you're cute when you blush," he added, making Ines giggle. "Though of course, I _must_ add, you're cute when you're_ not_ blushing as well."

Ines chuckled. "Then I thank you, my King."

"Is this your first time at a royal ball?" Peter queried.

"Yes, my Lord, it is," Ines answered. "I feel honored to be here though. Wonderful chance to meet new people. And of course it is a pleasure to have an opportunity to speak with the Magnificent King."

"Oh, trust me, the pleasure is all mine," Peter smiled. "And I do love being here. I never get to attend these parties in England."

"Ingle-land, you say, my King?" Ines frowned slightly at the word she had never heard of before, suspecting it might be a neologism.

"England. The place I'm from in another realm," Peter explained, and told Ines a bit about the naval officers' tea parties in America he never got to attend.

"That seems delightful," Ines commented. "May I ask you, my Lord: what was it like travelling from one dimension to another? Twice, for that matter."

"Well, I would say…magical, all in all, I guess," Peter remarked. "I suppose it's a pretty transcendental experience that only a select few could possibly be blessed with. I don't know how my siblings and I managed to get so lucky."

"Perhaps it was the prophecy, Your Majesty?" Ines suggested, looking very interested.

"Oh, perhaps," Peter smiled, thinking of the inscription on his sword Rhindon. "You clearly know your history well."

"Thank you, kind sir," Ines grinned. "Even though we Telmarines generally tend to not believe in Old Narnian tales and in Aslan since we can't find proof of their existences before the Revolution, I personally believe that although I can't prove that they exist, I can't prove that they _don't_ exist either. So I think it's best if I stay open minded. After all, anything can happen, and you never know."

"You're right. Very true indeed, Ines," Peter beamed. "You'll make a good lady in waiting to my sisters."

"You really think so, King Peter?" Ines asked, her eyes sparkling in delight.

"Of course," Peter smiled, nodding. "They need good company, and your personality is lively enough to match theirs."

At about the same time, one song had ended, and another was about to start. An idea crept into Peter's mind. "Ines, would you like to dance?"

"Why, yes, Your Majesty, but I can't dance alone," Ines replied.

Peter laughed. "Well you won't be alone if you dance with _me_, would you?"

"I suppose not," Ines laughed as she and Peter danced elegantly in the middle of the stately ballroom.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Ah! So it turns out Lady Carissa and her father Baron Claudius are up to no good! Uh-oh. :(**

**But what do you think of Gilda's past dealings with Calormen? Let us know in your reviews. ;D**


	11. Newfound Feelings

**A/n: I would like to thank Narniafan, EC, Emily, GoldenAgeNarnian, elomeno, QueenLucyfan, Anon, Anonymous, Connors, PeterCaspianRlz, Guest1, sarahwood, Lea97, QueenElenaofnarnia, and the other guest reviewers for your continual support. You guys have been amazing; HighQueenP and I are so lucky to have you as our loyal readers. But watch out, because Lady Carissa is about to get on your nerves, once again, in this chapter!**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

King Caspian found Katrina amidst a sea of people. She showed up in a beautiful ball gown with a natural waistline and she looked at ease, as opposed to other ladies who preferred corsets that knocked the air of out of their chests. Cornflower was a great color on her.

"A beautiful girl as you should be dancing through the night rather than standing by herself all alone," Caspian said with a chuckle as he approached Katrina. She smiled, and they began dancing.

"Well, I was…waiting for Your Majesty to invite me to dance," Katrina replied humorously.

Caspian chuckled. "Then I guess I did the right thing."

"Yes, indeed. And by the way, my King, thank you so much for guiding me through the tango the other day," Katrina mentioned.

"Oh, that wasn't a problem," Caspian smiled good-naturedly. "I see you're doing better now."

"With thanks to Your Majesty's efforts, yes. I feel more confident now," Katrina replied. "May I ask, my King, why did you choose to dance with me back then?"

"To be honest with you, I don't know either. When I set my eyes on you for the very first time I felt there was something special about you. Your presence. Something about you stood out to me. Something about you had me drawn to you," he described. "You came across as slightly shy, but because you weren't _too_ desperate like some other ladies, I keep going back to you for more, and I have no qualms about it. I'll say you're not a particularly skilled dancer, but when I dance with you, I feel most at ease. I move effortlessly, like it's the most natural thing in the world to do."

"Well, I am very honored, my King," Katrina grinned. "And I do heartily wish you all the best with the Princess Gilda of Archenland."

"Thank you. I hope you all will like her. It's important that my people like my future Queen," Caspian replied, although the truth was that the Telmarines did not particularly fancy the idea of having an Archenlander as their 'Throne Queen', since they reckoned she'd be more loyal to Archenland than to Narnia, as her allegiance lied with the Archenlanders, not with the Narnians or the Telmarines.

"And what do you look for in a consort, my King?" Katrina queried.

"Err," Caspian thought hard. "I'll need a lot of emotional, spiritual support from a spouse," he mused. "What I mean is that I have to mentally respect a person, be physically attracted, and have a comfort level. I might be a bit obsessed with that person – if I can say that – somewhat addicted, yet I know that she's going to stay in my life, no matter what happens, and no matter what we're going through. And of course," he chuckled. "Passion."

"That sounds reasonable. And that's what I would look for in a partner as well," Katrina nodded in understanding as well as in agreement.

"Well, then I'm glad we have that in common because I think it could be a good place to start, since I want to make friends with you, Katrina," Caspian remarked.

"Friends, Your Majesty? But I've no title," Katrina said.

"Who needs a title when you have a friend?" Caspian replied. "Kings are lonelier than they seem, I tell you, even though they're the ones who are constantly surrounded by courtiers."

"Well then I am glad to be the King's friend," said Katrina. "Have you ever spoken to the Princess about what you just told me, about what, to you, makes an ideal partner, Your Majesty?"

"Well, no. Or at least not yet. I don't know how to put it. I'm not sure if I should speak to her about it, since I don't want to put too much pressure on her. And I don't want her to feel like she has to live up to a set of expectations or requirements in order to actually qualify or be fit to be my consort," Caspian said. "I'd be happy to accept her for who she is."

"I see," Katrina replied, as their dance neared an end. "Well, I do sincerely wish Your Majesty a long life of happiness."

Caspian was about to reply with requited feelings but a lady had briskly strode towards him, catching his attention.

"King Caspian! How wonderful it is to see you! My ankle has recovered from the injury now and I fully intend to dance with Your Majesty. So, my King, shall we?"

It was Lady Carissa who cut in, paying no attention to Katrina's presence. Carissa's attire had made many others in the room stop and stare, and Caspian was no exception, and even Katrina liked the dress Carissa was wearing. Carissa was wearing a lot of jewels, and some might consider that amount of accessories superfluous and over the top, but clearly she did not think so.

"Oh, of course," Caspian nodded obligingly as the two danced.

Katrina smiled anyway, not minding the interruption, and went to find Queen Lucy. Meanwhile, in a balcony a few stories high, Baron Claudius smirked satisfactorily as his daughter and the Telmarine King danced a sensuous tango.

* * *

"Queen Lucy," Katrina curtsied at the Queen who showed up in a ball gown with a beaded bodice and of a sharp color: vivid fuchsia. Yet in spite of her outfit, the smile that graced Lucy's features was the most pleasant.

"Katrina!" Lucy said happily. She had spent the last few days trying to remember the names of all the ladies in training. "Having a good time?"

"Yes!" Katrina gushed, still not over how excited she was that she danced with the Telmarine King _again_. "Are you enjoying yourself too, my Queen?"

"Oh, definitely," Lucy grinned. "By the way, Katrina, you have to try this," she handed a drink to the handmaiden.

"What is this, Your Majesty?" Katrina took the goblet and peered at its contents curiously.

"Well according to Trumpkin it's called a Banana Daiquiri," Lucy reported. "It just tastes really nice. You've got to taste it."

Katrina did as she was told and immediately beamed. "Very refreshing," she commented.

"See?" Lucy grinned. "Nice, isn't it? I have to tell Pete about it after this dance."

"I can't seem to find His Majesty," Katrina looked around. "I can't find my sister either, for that matter."

"Oh, there they are!" Lucy pointed.

"Smiling from ear to ear I see," Katrina beamed.

"Well I'm happy that everyone's happy," Lucy clasped her hands together in mirth, then grabbed another goblet of Banana Daiquiri and strode towards Peter. Katrina, from a distance, watched as the High King kissed her sister's hand, then Ines jogging to her side.

"I'm internally exclaiming in thrill!" Ines gushed, fanning herself, making Katrina giggle. "Dancing with High King Peter is a dream come true."

Katrina smiled, and handed a goblet to Ines. "Here. Try the Banana Daiquiri. Lucy would want you to."

"Sure," Ines smiled. "Is that what King Peter is drinking as well?"

"I would believe so," Katrina nodded. "Are you smitten with His Majesty?"

Ines giggled. "Can I help it?"

"Well, no, I don't suppose you can," Katrina agreed. "We're so incredibly lucky, it's unbelievable, I tell you. How in Narnia did we end up dancing with two Kings? We're just two common village girls."

"Magic," Ines winked. "It has to be."

* * *

~Caspian's POV~

"You look very dashing tonight, my Lord," Carissa commented.

"Why, thank you, my Lady," I grinned.

Lady Carissa was beautiful, yes, but not in the way Katrina was. At first glance, surely my gaze would linger on Carissa for a moment longer than it would on other ladies, but with Katrina it's like I couldn't stop thinking about her. Hmm. Feelings were a funny matter.

"I really like dancing with you, Your Majesty. You're an excellent dancer, I must say," Carissa remarked.

"Well, I was trained by the finest tutors," I smiled politely. "You're not bad either, Lady Carissa."

"Thank you, my King. Your compliment means a lot to me," she smiled. She flashed that smile to everyone, I'd noticed. A very polite smile that was sure to make everybody like her. "So how does it feel to be engaged, King Caspian?"

"It has its ups and downs I would say," I answered honestly. "I still can't really see Gilda as a lover yet, but we are good friends."

"Maybe we can be good friends too, Your Majesty," Carissa suggested boldly. "And maybe I can be something more than just a good friend."

"Like what?" I asked tentatively to test her reaction.

"Like…_close_ friends, I guess," she drawled jokingly. "But you can have me any way you want, my King."

I chuckled. For a moment there it looked as if she was showing romantic interest in me. Well, seeing as I was engaged now, and she knew it very well as well, I wasn't about to open my heart to another lady.

"Say, even if things with Princess Gilda don't really work out…my King is well within his bounds to take mistresses," Carissa pointed out. "I'm not insinuating anything though. No implications here. We can be candid with one another."

I stopped for a moment and became slightly rigid in my dance moves. "Well, yes, I suppose it is traditionally common for powerful Telmarine men to take mistresses…but you see, I intend to remain faithful to my future wife."

"Intentions can shift," Carissa remarked skilfully. "As can alliances. And before they do, it looks as if the Archenlander Princess will have to win Your Majesty's heart before somebody else does."

"I guess that means I'll also have to win her heart before somebody else does," I chuckled self-deprecatingly.

"Hmm, the faithful, devoted King," Carissa commented. "Your people will love you, Your Majesty. And look up to you, because you're a true role model."

"It's what I strive to be," I replied, quickly regaining my composure, for a King should, as indeed all diplomats should, keep his cool at all times. I wanted to be a role model indeed, something my uncle was not.

"But why should you be the one entering a political marriage? Can't it be King Peter or King Edmund instead?" Carissa asked.

"Well, my heir will inherit the throne – two thrones actually: Telmar &amp; Narnia – and the other monarchs' children won't, although they'd still be Princes and Princesses all the same. That's how the line of succession works. It's something the other sovereigns and I have discussed and agreed on," I explained.

"I see," Carissa nodded as our dance was concluded a few short moments after.

"We can continue dancing if you want, my Lord," she continued vibrantly.

"Oh, wouldn't you be interested in dancing with other noblemen? The Duke of Kinross, for example, is very popular with the ladies, I hear," I counter-suggested.

"Well, it hardly matters what other ladies think of him. And it seems to me he is quite occupied anyway," she glanced at the Duke, who appeared to be conversing with one of the ladies in training. "I much prefer dancing with you, my Lord," Carissa said tactfully. "And no matter how popular he is, I find you more attractive than His Grace, Your Majesty."

"I can come back after a few dances, but I haven't danced with Lucy yet tonight and I do hope to dance with the Valiant Queen," I stated.

"Very well then. I send Her Majesty warm wishes," Carissa curtsied, then left to find her father.

I made my way to Lucy and we danced, chatting merrily the whole way through. This was going to be a fun feast. Truly.

* * *

~Susan's POV~

I was standing by one of the marble pillars, just watching the guests dance and make merry, while I observed the whole scene. I noticed that Caspian was dancing with the pretty lady in training. Peter was dancing with Ines again. He seemed to have taken a liking towards her, for some reason, I felt. But I had to admit – she did remind me of Helga, a little.

I also saw that Katrina and Lucy were chatting. I had expected Edmund to be uncontrollably stuffing food into his mouth, but much to my surprise, when I scanned the dinner tables I couldn't find my younger brother there. Instead, I found him on the dance floor with the Archenlander Princess. It seemed that those two were getting along pretty well, which was definitely good, since Caspian was like family to us Pevensies already, and so, when Gilda married Caspian then she would be treated as family as well.

"Queen Susan."

A voice from behind drew my attention. I spun around and found myself facing quite a fetching Baron Tyrone.

"Tyrone," I grinned immediately. "I've been looking for you." For some reason unbeknownst to me, Tyrone had pretty much always managed to make me smile. Sometimes, even just the thought of him could put me in a better mood. How come he had such an impact on me?

"Well, I am here now, at your service," Tyrone said as he kissed my hand. "Why is my Lady not having the time of her life on the dance floor? Surely many a nobleman would want to dance with Your Majesty…and I will admit that I am not an exception."

"Well, you see, Tyrone, sometimes I like to take a step back and view things from a different angle," I explained convivially and somewhat philosophically. "It opens up my mind to the many facets of life."

"Hmm," Tyrone beamed. "I am delighted that my Queen is enjoying the banquet anyway. I am having a great time as well, and of course, the best part of it is chatting with you."

"Good," I smiled, especially at the last part. How sweet of him to say so. "Oh, have you tried the Banana Daiquiri yet? Lucy's been trying to get everyone to try it, and I think it's pretty good."

"Ah, yes. The young Queen has already recommended the beverage to me and I have tasted it. It is, I have to say, quite exquisite," Tyrone commented. "I admire the Valiant Queen's energy and enthusiasm but more importantly…I admire the Gentle Queen's quiet kind of confidence and dignified presence that commands not only respect but even reverence…and I am entranced. And impressed by the power she has over me. Not so much because she is a Queen, I have to say, but because she is…herself. And Her Majesty does not try to be anyone else."

"You flatter me, Tyrone," I grinned appreciatively. He knew just how to make my day. I had had way too many wooers hand out unwarranted compliments to me, and more often than not they'd make me roll my eyes because their language was too flowery. Out of all of my suitors, Rabadash was the worst. His hyperboles were so irritating. There was a time when he would not shut up, and he got so annoying that I almost swung a punch at him since he got on my nerves, but I couldn't do that since that would probably cause Calormen to wage war on Narnia, so instead I made a sacrifice and kissed him. By hook or by crook I'd get him to shut up and I'd say I had quite succeeded.

"I was merely speaking my mind," he replied smoothly. "I guess I'm learning to appreciate the real Susan Pevensie from Finchley now."

"Thank you. I…I feel appreciated. Truly. I think that generates a kind of confidence and self-worth, and it's because of you," I said warmly.

"I shall endeavor to keep up the good work then," Tyrone beamed.

I was about to reply when one song had ended and another began, and the new song happened to be one of my favorites. It was an Old Narnian folk tune, and the melody was quite lively.

"I really like this song," I immediately broke into a smile. "I haven't listened to it in a long, long time."

"Shall we dance then?" Tyrone grasped this chance to make an invitation that I could not bring myself to turn down.

"Of course," I said, smiling as we danced.

* * *

**A/n:**

**So now it seems Caspian has 3 potential love interests: Princess Gilda, Katrina, and Lady Carissa. Which one do you think he's gonna end up with? Which pairing are you rooting for?**

**In the next chapter we're going to introduce this Duke so many ladies seem to find attractive. Stay tuned, and please review! :)))))**


	12. Romantic Interests

**A/n: A big THANK YOU to those who reviewed the last chapter: elomeno, EC, aquafin, Anonymous, Anon, QueenElenaofnarnia, KesseGirl1, Connors, Emily, Emma, Lea97, GoldenAgeNarnian, Narniafan, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenLucyfan, sarahwood, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Lavinia was clad in a stunning ball gown in lavender grey. Never in her life had she worn such an opulent dress before; she was too used to old clothes in dull colors that were made of cheap material that sometimes chafed her skin, even. But she couldn't complain; it was the best that her parents could afford her already, given their low social standing. Being the eldest, she could be considered the luckiest already as she did not have to wear hand-me-downs like her younger sisters all had to.

The fabulous full tulle skirt she was currently wearing added a fairytale touch, while dazzling sequins and a jeweled waistband had fooled everybody into thinking she was a rich noblewoman, when she was in fact far from that, and probably never would be anywhere near 'rich' or 'noble', she thought. But she sure did catch a specific nobleman's attention. He made his way to her as she stood shyly by a corner of the ballroom, and curtsied at the nobleman whose name she had not known yet.

"My Lady," he kissed her hand. "Do I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Lavinia, my Lord," she beamed sweetly. "And you are?"

"Julian Bulloch, 10th Duke of Kinross," he replied. "It's nice to meet you, Lavinia. May I have this dance?"

Of course, Lavinia said yes. As they danced, she revealed, "The other ladies in training seem particularly fond of you, out of all other noblemen. They can't seem to stop talking about you, honestly. It's like they're very avid supporters of yours, Your Grace."

"Really?" Julian looked amused, clearly oblivious to the fact that he's very popular with the handmaidens. "What about me do they talk about?"

"Well, to quote them, my Lord, your 'smoldering eyes', mostly," Lavinia giggled.

"Well, I hadn't expected that," Julian chuckled.

"And that's not all, Your Grace. They seem quite fascinated by your immense wealth. Not just by your good looks," Lavinia reported. "It seems to me that the whole of them just are pursuing you in their own minds. It's like, to them, they're duchesses already. Your consort."

"Ah," Julian tilted his head to the side slightly. "It isn't so easy to find the right person when you're rich and popular. I'm a bit tired of wondering if a lady is interested in me just because I'm famous or for what I really am. But I don't despair of finally finding that person," he explained. "I'm sure you'd understand how I feel, being pursued because of your social standing or because of your looks."

Lavinia smiled briefly. "Actually, Your Grace, I don't. I don't come from a family of wealth or status, and I'm not exactly blessed with breathtaking beauty."

"Oh, now you're just being humble," Julian winked.

"Oh, no, Your Grace. I'm just telling the truth as it is. I haven't got any peerages," Lavinia replied. "I'm from Bella Vista, and I'm from a pretty poor family, actually. My parents are merely commoners, and naturally, I'm a commoner as well. Please don't think of me less because of this."

"Oh, I would never think less of you merely because of that," Julian said in reassurance.

"Then I am glad, Your Grace," Lavinia nodded. "An elevation in my family's social rank is much needed. I have many siblings, and they're all younger than me, so I guess, in a way, I'm not really fortunate. But, I guess I am fortunate enough to be accepted into the ladies in training course, and more importantly I am fortunate enough to have met you, my Lord Kinross."

Julian grinned. "And I am very fortunate to have met you, as well, Lavinia."

* * *

The next day, none of the Narnian royals woke up with a hangover, which was definitely good news. Now they were having breakfast together and chatting about the banquet last night.

"How did you like the food last night, Edmund?" Queen Lucy winked.

"Loved it," King Edmund made a thumbs up sign as he stuffed two croissants into his mouth.

"You hardly danced though," Queen Susan commented to her younger brother.

"I did dance. Don't question my ability to charm ladies," Edmund replied nonchalantly. "I'm sure you all danced a lot as well."

"Yes, I have, now give me a foot massage because my legs are really tired," Susan said with the right amount of sass.

"You wish," Edmund replied humorously. "I see _you've_ been flirting, Pete."

"Don't bother denying it; I saw it as well," Lucy added.

"Oh, really? And what exactly did I do that made you all think I was flirting?" King Peter chuckled.

"You seemed smitten with one of the ladies in training," King Caspian answered.

"You said you've already met her before when I introduced her to you. How did you two meet? And how come none of us knew about it?" Susan queried.

Peter then went on to tell his siblings and Caspian of the state Ines caught him in, and their tad bit of flirtatious conversation, causing everyone to giggle.

"I wasn't expecting you to flirt, you know. I mean, after…" Lucy's voice trailed off as she tried to not mention Helga.

Peter shrugged. "Weren't _you_ the ones who kept telling me it might be time for me to move on? That wallowing in woe isn't going to help me get her back? And again, I wasn't exactly flirting. I was just behaving as I should, being sociable and agreeable and chat with everybody. No harm done. I mean, isn't that what you four have been doing last night as well? Just the way I acted when Helga was still around."

"If you're trying to persuade us, Pete, that doesn't sound very convincing," Susan said frankly.

"But enough about me! Let's talk about something else. Or better yet, someone else! Caspian," Peter patted his friend on the shoulder, eager to change the topic. The Telmarine seated beside the High King choked. "How did you enjoy yourself at the feast last night?"

"I danced a lot. It was pretty exhausting," Caspian answered.

"You danced with a very pretty girl. You've had, like, half a dozen dances with her? You're going to make the entire female population is jealous," Peter pointed out.

"Well I know Gilda won't be upset. She's free to dance with other noblemen as well," Caspian replied. "And it was Carissa who insisted on dancing with me. She was _adamant_."

"She's quite obsessed with you, is she not?" Susan asked.

"Almost like she's Edmund and you're food – she can't get enough of you," Lucy joked.

"Very true. A good analogy," Edmund remarked, his voice muffled.

"I don't know. She seems pretty eager to make friends. And she just is more outward and expressive and direct and straightforward than other girls might be, which really isn't a problem at all, I'd say," Caspian shrugged. "I'm still engaged to Gilda at the end of the day…so if Carissa's advances meant something more than just friendship, then I'm afraid she'll be let down."

"And what about you, Susan?" Lucy turned to her sister.

"What about me?" Susan pulled an innocent face.

"You were smiling a lot," Peter commented.

"Well of course I was. That's what people do when they're happy," Susan giggled, thinking of Tyrone. "Don't you smile when you're happy?"

"Come on, Su. You're missing the point. I'm glad that you're happy, but is it because of the party per se, or is it _also _because there's a specific gentleman making you happy?" Caspian asked.

"The former, of course," Susan looked at her empty plate while answering with a quieter voice than usual.

"But I can tell that you're lying, as can we all," Lucy laughed, judging from Susan's paralanguage that betrayed her.

"Lucy, you're overanalyzing," Susan lied.

"I don't think she is," Caspian piped up. "I think you've got something to hide, Su."

"Come on, Su, tell us who the lucky guy is," Peter prodded.

"And have we met him before?" Edmund queried.

"Yes, I think you might have," Susan gave in.

"There. We've successfully conjured up a confession from Susan Pevensie!" Lucy cheered.

"Lu! You shouldn't have. You put me on the hot seat!" Susan chortled.

"But we're your family, Su. Even Caspian counts as family now, since we're so close. You ought to trust us, right?" Peter added.

"Give us a name. We need to know who he is," Edmund urged.

"He's a councilor. Well, more accurately, he's the Treasurer of the Narnian Council."

"Baron Tyrone!" Lucy said right away.

"I can't believe you kept this from us!" Caspian said. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not long, really," Susan clarified. "And before you begin singing the wedding march –"

She was too late. Her brothers had already begun singing.

"Stop it! You two are always off key!" Susan guffawed.

As soon as everyone's laughter quieted down, Susan continued to explain. "I find Tyrone to be quite a gentleman, you know, we bumped into each other first in the handmaidens' training department when he was talking to his mother, the Viscountess of Newport, who is, I trust you know, in charge of the ladies in training program, and then next when I was reading in the Apple Orchard. We had quite a bit of a long chat, and frankly he's a pretty good listener; that's why I enjoy talking to him. You know, exchanging our views on a wide range of topics, and we both have a chance to express ourselves, so I'd say that our interactions aren't really confined to just council meetings," she said happily. "And I'm also growing to become a better listener as well. Besides, I feel like I can just be myself around him, so his company is definitely soothing and somehow brings tranquility."

"No wonder you always seem so happy to appear in council," Lucy remarked.

"You have no reason to dislike work then!" Caspian chuckled. "I do like being King but it's going to take time for me to get used to it. But, it's definitely something I can get used to."

"There will definitely be ups and downs to it, my friend, but take it easy," Peter said in reassurance.

"And don't forget, there's always food to cheer you up," Edmund said cheerfully. "A little food a day keeps melancholia away."

"I doubt if we can call your appetite 'little', Ed," Caspian joked.

Edmund was about to grab the last piece of toast when Susan stopped him.

"Oh, no, you don't. That piece of toast is reserved for my royal person. I deserve some reward for spilling the beans, something_ you _insisted on," Susan shook her head at Edmund then took the piece of toast for herself. Edmund pouted.

"By the way, I'd just like to say that Tyrone and I…we're not courting or anything. Not yet, at least. Because if we were, I'd tell you," Susan added.

"And how does _he_ feel about you?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I can't speak for him. But what I _perceive_ is that he quite likes me," Susan explicated. "He likes me for who I am, which is definitely rare, because the rest of Narnia just sees me as their Queen and nothing more than that but I feel like Tyrone's actually trying to get to know me better, to see what I really am as a person. He's a good friend, whether or not we end up romantically linked."

"Good. At least he's not trying too hard or making too daring advances. That means I don't have to be alarmed when he's around you," Peter grinned satisfactorily.

"You've never had to be alarmed by any of my suitors!" Susan snorted. "I can jolly well take care of myself! I am a Queen and Queens do not rely on Kings. It's usually the other way round, actually! I hope I have made myself very clear on this matter," she sat up straight and spoke sternly.

"Aye, aye, madam!" Edmund pretended to salute but everybody at the table laughed.

"Let's just hope our beloved Baron Tyrone won't pull another Prince Rabadash," Peter added.

"He's nothing of that sort!" Susan reassured her siblings. "No fear."

"Rabadash was nice at first. But he's fake and if his excessive politeness doesn't put you off…well it puts _me_ off," Edmund said disdainfully.

"Trust me, it put me off too, Ed. But I'm sure Tyrone _won't_ be a Rabadash. And you know why? It's because things never happen the same way twice, dear ones," Lucy said smartly.

"I never really knew what happened with Calormen back in your Golden Age. I mean, sure, I've read books and I've heard stories, but I'd like to know the truth from you, if you don't mind telling me," Caspian piped up.

"Yes, we can tell you all about it," Lucy beamed.

"It's pretty sad that we didn't get to say a proper goodbye though," Susan said.

"But I know that all our friends are probably in Aslan's Country now," Peter replied.

"I'm a bit worried about Archenland," Edmund voiced out his concern, and explained to the others what Princess Gilda told him yesterday night at the ball.

"That sure sounds problematic," Caspian commented, now having a clearer picture of what'd happened between Calormen and Archenland. Gilda never told him about it, but it's not like she wanted to keep it a secret from him forever. It's just that it was pretty clear to the Narnian rulers that if King Nain had said it straight in Caspian's face that Archenland only wants Narnia for its troops and military power, then surely the pact would not have been signed, because Narnia would feel used. The truth was that Archenland _did _want to build good relations with Narnia, and that was not an excuse. Narnia did not want invasions and offensives from Calormen either. So frankly, at the end of the day, both Narnia and Archenland can benefit from the pact they'd signed. It was a mutually beneficial deal, neither side taking advantage of the other.

"The last thing I want is war, especially when Narnia has not returned to the height of its strength yet," Edmund added.

"Have a little faith," Peter advised.

"I'm sure with our experience in diplomacy we'd be able to avoid war," Susan replied.

"And Aslan will help us. Don't forget," Lucy added. "When in doubt, trust in the Great Lion. Then you will realize that your doubts are banished and you will find the strength to go on."

* * *

**A/n: What are your thoughts on this chapter? Please review! :DDDD**


	13. The Ancient Treasure House

**A/n:**

**I'd like to say thanks to all those who reviewed: Guest, EC, elomeno, QueenLucyfan, PeterCaspianRlz, Narniafan, GoldenAgeNarnian, Emma, Emily, Connors, QueenElenaofnarnia, Anonymous, Anon, as well as all the other guests. :D**

**This chapter will offer more insights into Peter's past, regarding his wife Helga and someone else in his family. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

From time to time, the ladies in training were allowed to go on excursions. So, Ines and Katrina decided to spend the day picking flowers on a hill near the ruins of Cair Paravel.

"They're beautiful," Ines smelled the peach blossoms and grinned.

"I found some more over here!" Katrina said, beckoning her sister over.

Ines made her way to where Katrina was, but before she could admire the beauty of the flowers, two human figures from a distance caught her eye.

"Look," Ines pointed. "Isn't that King Peter?"

Katrina snapped to attention immediately. "Oh, yes, and he's with King Edmund as well."

The two Kings were strolling casually. It was nice to get some fresh air. Whilst looking around, they spotted the handmaidens on a nearby hill. In a good mood, they decided to greet the ladies.

"Are they making their way to us?" Ines asked, peering curiously.

"Looks like it. We should probably go and greet them," Katrina picked up her basket.

At Katrina's suggestion, both sisters made their way to the Kings. "Your Majesties," they curtsied.

"Hullo again, Ines of Chippingford," Peter beamed at Ines then turned to Katrina. "You must be Ines' sister."

"Yes, Your Majesty. My name is Katrina," the younger sister smiled.

"Picking flowers, I see," Edmund piped up.

"Yes. It's our job before we got here as handmaidens in training, my Kings," Katrina replied.

"Oh, that sounds nice. Well Ed and I were just heading to see the ruins of Cair Paravel," Peter explained.

"I hear it's going to be reconstructed," Ines grinned. "Is that true, my Kings?"

"Indeed it is," Edmund nodded in confirmation. "Last week, the builders had just been there to see what materials they could use for the construction processes, et cetera, et cetera. But we want to go there ourselves and just…" he turned to his brother, "reminisce."

"Yeah, those were good times," Peter nodded in agreement.

"I've never been to the ruins before," Katrina said.

"Well, why don't you ladies join us? We wouldn't mind company," Edmund offered.

Both sisters looked thrilled at the suggestion, and eagerly took the offer.

"Well, come along then," Peter gestured, and led the way.

* * *

The sisters could not believe that they were at the site of ruins of the legendary Cair Paravel. It was exactly where everyone had wanted to be in the Golden Age. Even though all they could see were just remains, they used their own imaginations to visualize very vividly just how splendiferous and extravagant the castles must have been. If it had felt so magical already to just stand in the _ruins_, how phenomenal would it have been to live at the Narnian Court back then!

Pressing their way between the laden branches they reached the wall. It was very old, and broken down in places, with moss and wallflowers growing on it, but it was higher than all but the tallest trees. And when they came quite close to it they found a great arch which must once have had a gate in it but was now almost filled up with the largest of all the apple trees. They had to break some of the branches to get past, and when they had done so they all blinked because the daylight became suddenly much brighter. They found themselves in a wide open place with walls all round it. In here there were no trees, only level grass and daisies, and ivy, and grey walls. It was a bright, secret, quiet place; and the four stepped out into the middle of it.

"With as much as I remember of Cair Paravel," Peter sighed. "I'll try giving you ladies a tour."

"This must have been the courtyard," Edmund introduced.

"Yes. The remains of a tower. And that is what used to be a flight of steps going up to the top of the walls. And look at those other steps – the broader, shallower ones – going up to that doorway. It must have been the door into the great hall," Peter nodded.

While they were talking they had crossed the courtyard and gone through the other doorway into what had once been the hall. This was not very much like the courtyard, for the roof had long since disappeared and it was merely another space of grass and daisies, except that it was shorter and narrower and the walls were higher. Across the far end there was a kind of terrace about three feet higher than the rest.

"What is that terrace kind of thing, Your Majesties?" Ines asked curiously.

"That was the dais where the High Table was, where Peter and I and all the courtiers sat at," Edmund smiled at the memory.

"In our castle of Cair Paravel," continued Peter. "At the mouth of the great river of Narnia. I'll never forget this."

"How it all comes back!" commented Edmund. "We used to have so many banquets."

Then they tried the other side of the castle, passing out of the hall by a little side door into a maze of stony humps and hollows which must once have been passages and smaller rooms but was now all nettles and wild roses. Beyond this they found a wide gap in the castle wall and stepped through it into a wood of darker and bigger trees where they found dead branches and rotten wood and sticks and dry leaves and fir-cones in plenty. They went to and fro with bundles until they had a good pile on the dais. Next, they found the well, just outside the hall, hidden in weeds, but clean and fresh and deep when they had cleared these away. The remains of a stone pavement ran half-way round it.

"Look, Your Majesties," Katrina said. "I found this by the well," She handed a small object to Peter. The others eagerly bent forward to see what was in Peter's hand – a little, bright thing that gleamed in the firelight.

"That's the missing piece of my gold chess set," Edmund said, sounding exhilarated. All now saw what it was – a little chess-knight, ordinary in size but extraordinarily heavy because it was made of pure gold; and the eyes in the horse's head were two tiny little rubies. Or rather, one was, for the other had been knocked out.

"Oh, such lovely times. And I remember playing chess with fauns and good giants, and the Merpeople singing in the sea," Peter added.

"Cair Paravel," Edmund sighed wistfully. "Just picture a roof on this, and a colored pavement instead of grass, and tapestries on the walls, and you get our royal banqueting hall."

"Don't you remember? It was the very day before the dignitaries and ambassadors were sent to us from Calormen. Do you remember planting the orchard outside the north gate of Cair? The greatest of all the wood-people, Pomona herself, came to put good spells on it. It was those very decent little chaps the moles who did the actual digging. I could never forget that funny old Lily-gloves, the chief mole, leaning on his spade and saying, "believe me, your Majesty, you'll be glad of these fruit trees one day', and it turns out he was right," Peter smiled nostalgically.

"Yes, I do remember," Edmund said in agreement. "In thirteen hundred years, palaces have fallen down, and great forests have grown up, and little trees we saw planted ourselves have turned into a big old orchard. All the while, in England it's just been a year."

"I hearsay, Your Majesties," Ines piped up, "that the Great Lion offered to transfer you back to the world you originally were from, shortly after the Battle of Beruna had ended."

"That's true," Peter confirmed. "But Aslan also told us that if we were to choose to go back to Earth, we would never be able to come back to Narnia again."

"That must have been a difficult choice," Katrina remarked quietly.

"It wasn't easy, indeed," Edmund replied. "Our mother constantly worries about our father who's on the battlefield, and if she loses us too then it's going to cause her a lot of grief, and we don't want that."

"But as soon as we voiced out this concern of ours to Aslan, He revealed His further plans for us," Peter went on.

"It turns out that he was able to stage our deaths at the train station. Bit like a platform that brought us to Narnia. And He delivered both our parents to His Country as well, so that they didn't have to live their lives knowing that their children had died in a train crash. Instead, they'll know that we're reigning here in Narnia," Edmund explicated. "Even though they won't actually have the chance to reunite with us just yet."

"It was pretty tough, still. England was our home for many years. But I think we could all agree on this: we found who we really were in Narnia, and there's so much more to live for in Narnia, and that's where our hearts are," Peter pointed out.

"And home is where the heart is, isn't it?" Edmund explained. "If we were to choose England over Narnia, then we wouldn't be _returning_ home. We would be _leaving_ home. Forevermore. I don't suppose that would have ended well either, for there would be too much we would be giving up on and I think we'd be the ones living in grief."

"So that's our story," Peter said. "Now, shall we go check the Treasure Room?"

"The Treasure Room? What does it hold, Your Majesties?" Katrina queried rhetorically. The wall behind them was a mass of ivy.

"You'll find out soon enough," replied Edmund mysteriously.

Indeed, Ines and Katrina soon discovered that there was a kind of path up the middle, and along each side at intervals stood rich suits of armor, like knights guarding the treasures. In between the suits of armor, and on each side of the path, were shelves covered with precious things – necklaces rings and golden bowls and dishes and long tusks of ivory, brooches and coronets and chains of gold, and heaps of unset stones lying piled anyhow as if they were marbles or potatoes – diamonds, carbuncles, sapphires, and more. Under the shelves stood great chests of oak strengthened with iron bars and heavily padlocked. The treasures were so covered with dust that unless they had realized where they were and remembered most of the things, they would hardly have known they were treasures. The two sisters were so stunned by the sight that they were left speechless and in awe.

"The four of us had our own treasure chests. In mine was my sword Rhindon. In Susan's was her bow and arrow set. In Lucy's was her healing cordial and dagger. All neat," Peter recalled.

"But now they've all been transferred to our rooms back in the Telmarine Castles," Edmund reminded. "Even Susan's horn."

"Was Queen Susan's arrows and bow damaged, Your Majesties? After all it has been way more than a millennium since Her Majesty last touched it," Ines asked.

"Well, she believes that it was by magic that the bow was still in working order. She bent the bow and then she gave one little pluck to the string, and it seemed perfectly fine," Peter shrugged.

"Shall we go see our portraits? I don't believe we had time the last time we were here," Edmund suggested.

"Where are they, my Kings?" Katrina looked around and saw no portrait.

"In the deepest end of the cove," Peter pointed.

"We've still got to make a few turns to get there. This cove is larger than you think it is," Edmund said.

Once the four of them got to the relatively smaller and less capacious section of the cove where the portraits are held, they were facing the east, so naturally they saw Queen Lucy's portrait first. She was a full-grown woman when the portrait was painted, and there was a strong contrast between the woman in the portrait and the little girl the handmaidens saw. After all, the Lucy back then was twice the age of the Lucy right now. But Lucy's smile hadn't changed one single bit – it still managed to cheer a lot of people up.

Next, they turned to face the south and saw Queen Susan's portrait. She was very beautiful, and Peter confirmed to the handmaidens that it was true that noblemen from all around the world had wanted to court Susan.

Then they turned to face the south and saw King Edmund's portrait. Edmund giggled. "Is that how I looked back then? I had no recollection whatsoever. You know, I wish we had cameras."

"You were taller than you are now," Peter laughed.

Next, they turned to face the north. Instead of painting only King Peter in the portrait, there was also a blonde haired, blue eyed woman sitting in a chair while the High King himself was standing diagonally behind her, with his hand rested on the back of the chair. He looked incredibly resplendent, while the woman looked lovely and elegant in a long black dress with a gold accented halter collar.

"Who is this?" Ines enquired, fascinated. "She's very beautiful."

"Yes, she's very beautiful indeed," Peter said sadly. "If only I could hold her hand and tell her that."

"Oh, Ines, I think you've touched on a sensitive topic for King Peter," Katrina whispered to her sister. "I think that's His Majesty's late wife…the High Queen."

"I miss her," Peter croaked, on the brink of breaking down. He was generally trying to not cry in front of other people so as to not appear weak and overly sentimental as a man. For him, it was always alright to cry in front of Helga.

"I'm sure she misses you too, Pete," Edmund tried to console his brother. "But she wouldn't want you to upset. She'd want you to be happy, wouldn't she?"

"I can only be happy if she is happy. But how am I to know if she's happy or not?" Peter's voice broke. "It's not like she's here with me!" He exclaimed, almost wrathfully.

"Well, she's in Aslan's Country now; Aslan has reassured us of that. And there's no better place to be," Edmund patted his brother's back supportively.

"I'll never love again, Ed," Peter shook his head as tears streamed down his face.

"You don't know that for sure," Edmund replied, trying to be as optimistic as possible. He felt a bit awkward because he knew he was rubbish at comforting others, but he was also trying his best with Pete.

"But I don't want to love again. I feel like I'm betraying Helga. Like I'm being unfaithful to her. And I promised to be a better husband than that," Peter sobbed.

The girls were shocked. They had never seen King Peter in such a _vulnerable_ state. They knew, however, that this wasn't a sign of weakness. They lost both their parents and they knew what it was like to be separated for life from a loved one. Losing a family member was never an easy thing to deal with. They could deeply understand the agony and the pain the High King had to go through.

Others might not be able to fully empathize with Peter, however. Technically, on his marriage certificate it stated 'til death do we part' but it was quite clear, even to the handmaidens, who hadn't personally known the High King for long, that his love for his wife had surpassed death and extended way beyond it.

"You'll view things a whole different way if the right person comes along," Ines decided to pipe up. "If I may…nobody ever said that your true love was confined to one person. I mean, I'm sure Your Majesty and…Queen Helga…shared strong bonds of love but…what if Aslan had other plans for you, King Peter?"

"Well, He can throw His other plans out of the window, because I don't want His other plans; I want Helga," said Peter somewhat stubbornly.

Katrina chimed in. "Well, Your Majesties never thought you'd return to Narnia again after leaving it once before, but the Great Lion brought you here again. So you never know."

"They're right, Pete," Edmund said in agreement. "Stay strong, and be happy. Wasn't that what Helga always told you?"

"It was," Peter nodded, and though he tried to wipe away his tears with the back of his hand, fresh tears were pooling in his eyes again, an infinite fountain of love and sadness.

Ines gulped, but then decisively stepped forward, inching closer to the High King, with her handkerchief in her hand. He was surprised at this gesture, and was about to decline the offer, trying to look manly and dignified, but Ines spoke. "May I?"

Peter nodded gingerly, as Ines proceeded to gently dab at the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He didn't like to reveal any chinks in his armor, especially not in front of two girls he wasn't particularly close to. But he couldn't stop crying. He literally could not control himself. Because when he cried, Helga used to do the same thing Ines was doing as well: take out her handkerchief and dry his tears; it just made him even cry harder. The only difference was that Helga would shush him using tender kisses, but who was going to do that for him now that he had lost her?

He had missed her all too much. All he wanted was to have her back, but he couldn't even have that _one wish_. Was it too much to ask for?

He knew he had to carry on, just as he always had, but he didn't want to. Now his brother and both the ladies were doing whatever they possibly could to try to make him feel better, and he knew that nobody was to blame for Helga's death.

"I've got some cookies here…" Katrina fished out a container from her bag and handed it to Peter. "Here. Have some, Your Majesty. It helps."

Edmund eyed the box of cookies hungrily and covetously, but he was more focused with trying to console his brother. Compared to the Magnificent King, the Just King was even less intact with his emotions, and usually the task of emotional support was left to Susan and Lucy to handle, while he preferred to comfort Peter with ration.

However, as Peter reminisced, _High Princess Aylee_'s death was the most tragic. His precious Aylee, his own daughter, his princess – a stillborn. And Helga had died giving birth to Aylee. How could so much grief strike a King in such a short period of time? The brevity of life had never pained him so much until he lost both his wife and daughter.

He wondered to himself: _would_ he start a new family now that he's allowed to be in Narnia for the rest of his life? _Should_ he start all over again with someone new? _Could_ he?

He had consumed the whole box of cookies before he knew it. He paid no attention to its taste, however, as his thoughts of Helga and Aylee had occupied his mind and gained his full, undivided attention. He had spaced off in a daze, and it wasn't until Edmund nudged and pinched him that he snapped to attention. By that time he had stopped crying.

"We should probably go…" Edmund suggested.

Peter shot one last look wistful look at Helga, then followed the others out of the cove.

* * *

**A/n: What do you think? Tell us in the reviews below please! :D**


	14. Peacemakers

**A/n:**

**I'd just like to say thanks to GoldenAgeNarnian, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, Anon, Emily, EC, sarahwood, Connors, Emma, QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, Anonymous, Lea97, and the other guests for the reviews! Here's a virtual cookie to you all, from Katrina and Ines as a token of appreciation. :P**

**More about Peter's past with Helga will be revealed in due course. :D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

On the same afternoon as that on which King Peter and King Edmund went to Cair Paravel, Queen Susan was by herself, practicing archery on a practice field. Someone was looking for her, though, and he had to ask around and see which servants could inform him of the Gentle Queen's whereabouts.

"Your Majesty," he said as he stepped onto the field.

Susan immediately set down her bow and turned around. She could recognize that voice – now one of her favorite voices to hear. "Tyrone," she grinned.

"My Queen," as usual, he kissed her hand.

"You've come to practice with me?" Susan enquired, more hopefully than preemptively, pointing at the crossbow Baron Tyrone was holding.

Tyrone beamed. "Well, actually, no, that's not the case, my Queen. As much as I would love to practice with Your Majesty, this crossbow, in fact, is my gift to you."

"To me?" Susan gasped in delight. "That's so sweet of you, Tyrone," She smiled as he handed the crossbow to her. "Oh the handiwork is so fine!"

"Well, Your Majesty has previously mentioned to me that you would like to learn to use a crossbow, so I thought it would be a befitting present. From your humble subject," Tyrone explained the concept behind his gift.

"Thank you so much, Tyrone," Susan grinned happily. "By the way, you mean more than a subject to me.

"Then it is _I_ who should be thanking you, my Queen," Tyrone beamed with a slight bow of his head. "Perhaps, my Lady, you would like me to teach you how to use a crossbow?"

"That would be very nice," Susan nodded. "It's just basically very nice to chat with you, be in your company, you know."

Tyrone smiled. "Same goes with you, my Lady."

"Oh, and I hope I'm not taking up too much of your time. You probably are very busy as the Chief Treasurer. I would hate to have delayed the progress or efficiency of the council's operations because of my hobbies," Susan added considerately.

"No worries at all, my Queen. Work has been settled, and I long to spend time with Your Majesty as well," Tyrone assured.

"I couldn't say no to such sweet company either," Susan admitted. _Her heart was fluttering. _"And I believe I can let you into my comfort zone now. From now on, you will call me Susan."

"Of course, my Queen," Tyrone nodded. "Susan."

Susan grinned. "I find myself liking you a lot, Tyrone. And thinking about you a lot too, I'll admit."

"Is it strange that I feel the same way about you, Susan?" Tyrone beamed too.

"I hope not," Susan smiled. "Mutual feelings are always more of a relief than one-sided, unrequited ones are."

Tyrone nodded. "Well, I trust you'd like to try using your new crossbow. Shall we start then?"

At Susan's nod, they spent the afternoon together in mirth.

* * *

After the archery practice and taking a bath, Susan went to meet up with her siblings for tea. Before the four of them could order any food be made for them, a box of cookies was delivered to their dining room as a care package.

"My Lords and Ladies," the waiter bowed. "I was requested to deliver this to Your Majesties by two of the handmaidens in training, the two Farmington sisters of Chippingford."

Right away, King Peter and King Edmund knew that the cookies had to be from Ines and Katrina. Immediately, the Pevensies thought that it was very caring and nice of the two girls, and their hearts were warmed. And a positive side effect was that they had managed to leave a good impression, so that meant they would stand a better chance at being picked as the two Queens' ladies in waiting.

Together with the care package was also a note attached to it. It read:

_Your Majesties,_

_We sincerely hope that King Peter is feeling better now. We offer our sincerest condolences for your loss, and send our regards to you. We would also like to offer you some cookies as a token of appreciation – thank you for showing us the ruins of Cair Paravel earlier today. We are very grateful for it and are enriched by the experience._

_Warm wishes,_

_Ines &amp; Katrina_

* * *

"Aw, those girls are so sweet," Queen Lucy commented with a grin.

"Very nice of them indeed," Susan nodded, beaming.

"You feeling better now, Pete?" Edmund patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Yes, I guess," Peter replied, nodding.

"Shall we help ourselves then?" Susan pointed at the cookies.

"Yes, let's," Edmund said gleefully.

"Don't forget to save some for Caspian though," Lucy reminded her siblings.

"That's right, Ed. Don't eat them all. The note says 'Your Majesties'. Clearly Ines and Katrina had meant all five of us," Peter added before his brother could rebut.

"I make no promises," Edmund smirked.

"Edmund," Susan said with a motherly tone, eyeing him skeptically.

"Fine. Because he's my best friend I will save some for him. I'll take whatever's left to him afterward, alright? I'm going to meet up with him for sword fighting practice anyway."

"Sounds like a plan," Lucy smiled as they dug in.

* * *

After tea break, Peter decided to retire to his bedroom and have a nap. Sleep was a good way to forget about whatever made him distraught. The Queens were working in their offices, which left Edmund the only one remaining in the dining room. He was hoping maybe he could have just one more cookie before giving the rest to Caspian, but before he could steal a cookie, Caspian himself walked into the dining room with Gilda.

"Your Majesty," a footman announced. "King Caspian and Princess Gilda are here to see you."

"King Edmund," Gilda curtsied when she entered the room.

"Edmund," Caspian marched towards Edmund, chuckling. "Give me the cookies; I'm hungry."

"Gilda, hullo," Edmund said with a muffled voice since he was still chewing. "Caspian. How did you know? Aren't you supposed to wait for me at our training field?" He spluttered.

"Ah, I was on my way, but I bumped into your sisters and they warned me about you," Caspian laughed.

Edmund grinned playfully. "Well, they clearly know me too well. Still, can't I have one more cookie? I'm hungry too."

"No, because I'm sharing the rest with Gilda," Caspian shook his head lightheartedly.

"Caspian, I'm your best friend," Edmund pleaded.

"Edmund, she's my fiancée," Caspian shrugged and grabbed a cookie then handed the box to Gilda.

Gilda beamed. "Go on, King Edmund. You can have one if you want."

Edmund gleefully took a cookie. "Thank you for your magnanimity, Your Highness." He then turned to Caspian with a joking look of disapproval on his face. "So much for being my best friend! Gilda's my best friend now."

Caspian sighed dramatically, pretending to clutch his chest in pain. "I guess I've been displaced, unfortunately. You'd better watch out, Edmund. I won't be easy on you when we sword fight," he winked.

"Ooh, now I'm scared," Edmund taunted.

"Better run while you still can," Caspian joked.

"I'd rather eat while I still can," Edmund shrugged, taking a sip from his goblet.

"Actually," Gilda piped up. "May I join the two of you for sword fighting practice?"

"Sure," Caspian nodded, looking impressed. "I didn't know you knew how to use a sword, though. I don't believe a lot of ladies do, but if you do then that's great."

"I agree. Susan's the best archer ever, of course, and Lucy's actually better with her dagger than others might think she is," Edmund smiled.

"I don't know how to use a sword, actually," Gilda admitted. "Which is why I'm hoping Your Majesties can teach me."

"Of course we can teach you," Caspian said affably.

"Well, I like you a lot already. I'll like you even more when you do know how to fight," Edmund grinned at Gilda.

"Oi, Ed. Don't flirt with my fiancée," Caspian raised his eyebrows.

"Flirt? I wasn't flirting! It's just my natural charm, something _you'd_ know nothing about. Pity. It's not like I can help it," Edmund laughed while Gilda blushed. "Girls who can fight are so much better than those who can't and keep wailing and whining and expecting others to help."

"Well, I can't disagree with that," Caspian beamed good-naturedly.

"No, I don't suppose you can, Caspian," said Edmund sassily. "Now, let's go practice."

* * *

Gilda was introduced to both Narnian and Telmarine swords afterwards, but she found that they were too long and too heavy for her to handle, since she was not a tall girl at all, and it simply would make her clumsier, were she to wear heels while wielding a sword.

"I have a remedy for this. If the sword isn't for you, why not try the katana?" Caspian suggested. "It's shorter and lighter which might be easier for you to handle."

Gilda liked the idea and the Kings retrieved a katana from the armory. It was a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands. Its length was only about three-fifths that of a sword's, so naturally it would be lighter.

Gilda also found out that using any weapon was no easy skill to learn and she was exhausted by the end of the hour. Her arm muscles were fatigue and she was sweating a lot. Still, she thanked the two Kings for being patient with her – some of her movements had, unfortunately, made her look like a drunkard brandishing a blade.

Gilda had never been taught how to use any weapon. She knew archery because it was a very popular female sport in Archenland, and she could use a penknife if the situation required, but it was nothing like learning how to use a katana. Learning something new was always something she loved, as she intended to develop in many aspects.

So afterward, she went back to her quarters and treated herself to a nice warm bath, feeling satisfied.

* * *

**(Beavers-dam, Narnia)**

A few days later, the ladies in training had another day off and therefore they were allowed to go on an excursion. Today, Ines and Katrina had a picnic in Beavers-dam. They had a great time and spent the morning chatting with the Talking Beasts, and that included badgers, squirrels, owls, birds, and other animals. However, one of the hedgehogs came with the warning that several Telmarine landlords had arrived in Beavers-dam, and they wanted to deforest the whole area in order to build casinos, but that would mean that the Talking Beasts' natural habitats would be destructed and there'd be no place for them to go.

"That isn't fair," Katrina protested. "Shouldn't we go talk them out of it?"

"We've already tried, but clearly to no avail," replied the saddened hedgehog.

"Well they have no right to take down your homes like that," Ines folded her arms.

"They're very oppressive. We don't want to anger them," the hedgehog shook its head.

"We're going to stop them," Ines said insistently.

"Stop us?" A hoarse male voice spoke from behind the girls. "Is that what you're suggesting?"

The ladies stood up and turned around to face two armed, burly Telmarine men, while the Talking Beasts seemed rather frightened. The birds and owls flew onto the branches of the taller trees, the squirrels went back into hiding, and all other animals looked genuinely scared.

"We're not suggesting that," Katrina corrected. "We _are_ going to do that."

"I'd like to see you try, actually," said one of the men.

"Well, too bad for you, because we don't _try_ to do something. We _do it_," Ines stood up against the burly men.

"Really, little girls, get out of the way. Don't interfere with our business. You have no place here, unless you've got a title, or money," said the other man.

The sisters glanced at one another slightly anxiously, but kept their cool. "We know what you want, and we're not afraid of you," said Ines dauntlessly.

"Well, you see, I don't reckon you'd like it very much if talking animals destroyed your residences," Katrina said defensively.

"Well, you see, I don't reckon you'd like it very much if talking animals stood in the way and obstructed you from earning big money," Telmarine Number One said, stroking his beard menacingly.

"How about this, little girls: get those stupid animals out of the way, and we'll give you a share of the profits we make from our casinos," Telmarine Number Two said with an evil glint in his eye.

"It sounds like a fair deal to me," said One, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Fair? That's hardly fair!" Katrina reprimanded them.

"We don't want your money," Ines said firmly.

"Then what do you want? Land? I've got plenty. Come and live in a suite of bedrooms with me," proposed Two, smirking.

"You've got plenty, yet you still want more, at the expense of the Talking Beasts' homes," Katrina rebuked them. "That's very selfish."

"Oh, sod it. We'll build a few cottages here and there for them then," said One dismissively.

"We don't want your land. There's no use trying to bribe us," Katrina reiterated.

"Mind your own business, little girl," Two sneered, about to pull out his knife in a threatening act, but the four humans heard a few centaurs approaching, led by Glenstorm. There were a half dozen of them, all armed and not the least bit intimidated by the burly Telmarines.

"Leave us. Immediately," Glenstorm warned, about to draw out his sword.

The two landlords murmured a few profanities to each other, then glowered at Ines and Katrina but had to leave the woods because they knew they were no match against half a dozen centaurs. As they left, the animals came out of hiding.

"We've got to appeal to a higher power," Ines said decisively.

"But how? And to whom?" The hedgehog queried.

"To Their Majesties of course," Katrina answered.

"Yes, we'll go to them during the afternoon open council session," Ines agreed.

"I thought court was only for the councilors?" The hedgehog looked hesitant.

"The morning session is a closed one, but the afternoon is open to members of the public, and we can voice out any complaints or requests et cetera," Katrina explained.

"I doubt if Their Majesties will believe us; we have no solid proof or pieces of evidence that those men threatened us," the hedgehog sounded unsure.

"But there are so many witnesses," Ines looked around.

"And it's not the first time, is it?" Katrina added.

"It has been going on for quite some time now, indeed," the hedgehog sighed. "But thank you, ladies, for showing us kindness and not siding with them instead."

"We will not be twinned with those people," Ines assured.

"Don't worry; we'll explain this to Their Majesties and they're going to take action to make sure it doesn't happen again," Katrina said confidently.

* * *

**A/n: What do you think of the chapter? Do you think Ines &amp; Katrina will succeed at defending the Talking Animals? Tell us what you think in the reviews, please!**

**P.S. the next chapter will be up once we hit 200 reviews! ;P**


	15. Justice And The Just

**A/n: WE NOW HAVE 200 REVIEWS! OMG! Big thanks to EC, sarahwood, Anon, Connors, Anonymous, Emma, GoldenAgeNarnian, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, Emily, Narniafan, QueenLucyfan, Guest, Elomeno and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

In the Narnian court, each day, two of the monarchs would assemble the court and would allow people to publicly voice their complaints or requests or petitions whatsoever. Whether they were neighborly conflicts, or cases of violated rights, the kings and queens listened to the complaints and gave their judgments. Such hearings were usually peaceful, unless they involved issues of criminal nature. Beating drums that resounded throughout the area signaled the courts assemblage and people gathered to speak their minds.

Today it was King Peter and King Caspian who were sitting in court, while members of the public queued up, ready to speak to Their Majesties. Those people included Ines and Katrina as well as the hedgehog called Hogglestock, and Glenstorm. Two owls, Hedwig and Glimfeather, representing the Parliament of Owls, also joined them.

As usual, there was going to be a herald announcing the two monarchs, but before that announcement, Caspian and Peter were chatting and they caught sight of Katrina and Ines from a distance afar.

"Is that Katrina Farmington?" Caspian nudged Peter.

"Yes, I suppose. And that's her sister Ines," Peter nodded. "I never thought I'd see them here. Ines just shows up at the most unexpected places ever, and it's not the first time. I wonder what they have to say to us."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Caspian shrugged. He and Peter then sat on their thrones so that the session could begin.

"When you come forward, please announce your name before you state your business," said a steward, who then motioned for Ines and Katrina and their company to step forward.

The girls introduced themselves although they were no strangers to the Kings on duty, and so did the centaur, the hedgehog, and the two owls, though the owls were slightly moody – they weren't used to being so active during the day, as they, being nocturnal creatures, preferred to stay awake at night.

Afterwards, they took turns in telling Caspian and Peter what they witnessed at Beavers-dam, and though they didn't know the names of the two Telmarine fiefs, they tried their best to give descriptions of what the two oppressors looked like.

"What a horrible thing to do! I will not have any of my subjects threatening violence on the Talking Beasts," Caspian commented disdainfully. "I won't tolerate this."

"Indeed. The Dancing Lawn has been the denizen of Talking Beasts for several hundred years. The Telmarines had already taken enough from sentient animals. We mustn't let them take more," Peter said determinedly.

"So what do you propose we do, sires?" Glenstorm queried.

"Well, there isn't much required on your part really," Peter stroked his chin. "But according to Narnian law, the standard prison sentence for animal cruelty is 5 years."

"Has this been going on for a long time?" Caspian asked.

"Yes, Your Majesties. For quite a few months now. And we wouldn't have been able to voice out our need for help or call for a stop to this if it weren't for these two ladies lending a helping hand," said Hogglestock.

"Alright, well, Doctor," Peter turned to Professor Cornelius, who was now the Lord Chancellor, "could you look into this case please? We've got to find out who those two are, and then we'll figure out a feasible penalty."

"Yes, of course, my liege," Professor Cornelius nodded, and scribbled on a piece of parchment he kept for reference.

"If I may, Your Majesties," Glimfeather piped up. "The two Telmarine landlords often spoke of casinos. And from what I can deduce, they seem to be surrounded by gambling debts. Perhaps this will assist in your investigations?"

"This is certainly a very useful piece of information," Cornelius replied, looking up for a moment before promptly returning to jotting down key points about this case.

"If they're not paying their debts then they'll need an even heavier sentence," Caspian remarked.

"Your Majesties, is there any way we can prevent this from happening again? We constantly live in horror, because the weapons those fiefs carry could potentially fatally wound us and we feel that our safeties are at risk," Hedwig voiced out the owls' concerns.

"I do think preventive measures can be taken. We'll make sure such horrible people are penalized, other than just sending them to jail," Peter piped up.

"I hereby proclaim the Dancing Lawn a cultural heritage and a natural environment protection zone," said Caspian regally. "The Dancing Lawn will be the rightful habitat of Talking Animals and whoever seeks to claim it for the use of human activities will be jailed."

Peter nodded at Caspian in approval. He thought to himself that so far this new Telmarine King was doing a good job. He was dedicated to his post as King, and his devotion would not go unnoticed.

"The town of Beavers-dam will rightfully belong to the beavers, of course, and if the beavers would like to share their denizen with other races then that would be best, so that social harmony and cohesion can be promoted," Caspian concluded.

"A rightful owner is, of course, not obliged to share his or her property with any others, so it would be up to the beavers," Peter added.

"Thank you, Your Majesties," Glenstorm bowed, as did the others.

"Your Majesties," Ines spoke. "May we put forward a petition?"

"An informal one, though, my Kings. We don't have official papers I'm afraid," Katrina added.

"That's not a problem," Caspian said. "Go ahead."

"May we propose setting up a panel, directly answerable to Your Majesties, to promote and fight for Talking Beasts' welfare?" Ines requested.

"That's a brilliant idea; I say we go ahead with it," Peter beamed.

"Yes, definitely," Caspian nodded. "Ladies, since you're the founders of this panel, I shall make you two the presidents of it as well."

The sisters exchanged an exhilarated glance at their success. "Thank you, Your Majesties," Katrina answered happily.

"Ines and Katrina Farmington of Chippingford, Presidents of the Society for the Promotion of Talking Beasts' Welfare," Peter said aloud. "I approve."

Then the whole court cheered and clapped. The sisters' place in not only the rulers' hearts, but also in the hearts of all Talking Beasts, was greatly elevated.

Since Ines was turning 18 on the 19th of September, she chose to celebrate it with her sister and her new friends the Talking Beasts of the Dancing Lawn. Both Ines and Katrina were welcomed by all sentient animals.

A few days later, Doctor Cornelius had found out who the two Telmarine landlords were. They were arrested, brought to trial, then imprisoned for animal cruelty, as well as for the violation of terms and conditions pertaining to their gambling debts. Their residences were searched, and the money they owed was transferred from their bank accounts to the lenders. All was settled.

* * *

It was a nice summer afternoon when Princess Gilda decided to grab her drawing tools and go to the gardens, where she sat on a bench under a tree, and started to sketch designs of dresses. It was something that she loved to do since she was a child, and being in Narnia gave her more and more inspiration for more dresses, as she was now more knowledgeable about Narnian fashion, not just about Archenlander fashion. But with the engagement celebrations going on, she felt obliged to try to spend as much time as possible with Caspian. As a result, she didn't have the time to actually sit down and draw, or arrange for time for her other hobbies. But today was perfect, since Caspian and Peter were taking care of a problem with some Telmarines mistreating some Narnians, while Queen Susan and Queen Lucy were with the ladies in training.

Gilda started as she usually would, with the outline of the dress. She was so focused that she didn't notice the shifting footsteps behind her, so when she finally realized that someone was watching her, she jumped, and looked up to see King Edmund.

"Edmund! Oh, you scared me," she chuckled, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "May I sit here?"

"Of course," she grinned. "How was your day?"

"So far so good. I went to check on how the new conscripts were training. If I want Narnia to be strong, its army's got to be strong," Edmund sighed.

"Oh," she said, not knowing what else she could say, even though it concerned the future of what would likely be _her_ country as she was going to be expected to rule by Caspian's side as his consort, so she got back to drawing her dress.

"I never knew you could draw dresses so well," Edmund looked fascinated, examining the sketch she was making.

"Well I've always loved drawing and I've always loved fashion. so why not do both, I thought?" she explained, beaming.

"Do you have more sketches like this one?" Edmund asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh yes I do. I brought my whole collection here to Narnia," Gilda nodded.

"You're very talented. Actually, have you ever thought of make those dresses…_real_, tangible dresses rather than just a design? Because that looks very amazing," Edmund complimented.

Gilda looked at him. "I didn't know you...I mean, you _know_, and care about fashion? _Women's_ fashion?"

"I live with two sisters who love fashion so I was influenced, more or less. Doesn't mean I wear dresses though. I have to clarify that, before you start to get ideas," he laughed, and so did she.

"I see," Gilda replied. "Well to answer your question I actually never thought about that. I mean, who would possibly want to wear dresses designed by me? It's not like I'm a trained seamstress."

"Oh, trust me, if the ladies see this they will want this," Edmund nodded then gulped. "Cheyenne, too…she taught me a lot. When my sisters talk to me about fashion I usually just doze off, but when she talks to me about fashion I listen attentively," he chuckled to himself. "I hope that doesn't make me sound like a bad brother. I am going to listen to you wholeheartedly if you want to talk to me about fashion. I'm already the best listener in the family, which is something I'm not sure your fiancé is particularly good at."

"He does try," Gilda smiled weakly. "But…I think there's that he can learn from you. I'm not trying to criticize him. It's just…I see some qualities in you that I wish he possessed," She explained.

"I can talk to him about it, if you want me to," Edmund offered.

"Oh, no, I think _I_ should be the one talking to him about it," Gilda shrugged. "You're not a messenger, Edmund. If I have anything to say to my fiancé I should probably be direct and candid and tell him myself."

"Alright," Edmund nodded.

"Besides, I guess in general I'm just trying to be a better person, and I'm sure there are bound to be some qualities in other ladies that Caspian sees and wishes I'd possess. Like maybe he wishes I were one of the pretty girls he's willing to dance the night away with," Gilda added.

"Well, I can't speak for him, but I can speak for myself, and I say that I don't wish you'd change anything about yourself," Edmund said frankly.

"Really? Why is that?" Gilda inquired.

"Well, you are who you are, and you're a unique person. Irreplaceable. And honestly, the most tragic thing that can happen to anyone is the loss of individuality. I hope that never happens to you," Edmund explained.

That made Gilda smile heartwarmingly. "Your words are inspirational, you know. And I can't decide if you're a better King or a better friend now."

Edmund laughed. "Can't I be both?"

"Yes of course," Gilda beamed. "And you know, when I first came to Narnia I didn't have any friends here. I was pretty lonely actually."

"Well, you have Caspian," Edmund pointed out.

"That's different," Gilda shrugged. "I think I'm supposed to see him as something _more_ than a friend, but somehow I just can't, no matter how hard I try."

"Some things can't be forced, indeed," Edmund nodded in agreement. "But at least you made an effort."

"Yes, I guess you're right," Gilda sighed. "But amidst my loneliness, most importantly I didn't expect to have found you. I didn't expect to be such good friends with the Just King," she smiled warmly at him. "I suppose you're a role model. You're not afraid to be who you are, and that's why I don't think you'll ever lose _your_ individuality."

Edmund chuckled. "You know that I have a lot of flaws."

"And so do I. But you're true to who you are. That's what really matters at the end of the day, isn't it? But…you know, don't you find it funny how I can't accept my own flaws, but I can accept _yours_?"

Edmund explained. "Well, it isn't an easy or short process, learning to accept your flaws. I may be slightly younger than you right now, but don't forget that I had an extra 15 years in the Golden Age to learn who I am, and more importantly who I'm not."

"And what was it like?" Gilda queried.

"I guess a very enriching experience it was. It was one of a kind," Edmund described. "Aside from my kingly duties I had to make time for my own hobbies too, which I see you're already doing."

"Then I guess it certainly is a good thing to have your siblings share your responsibilities as rulers," Gilda nodded. "And now Caspian is a part of it too."

"Yes, indeed," Edmund replied. "Wait, how did our conversation get so philosophical?"

Gilda laughed. "I have no clue! I guess that's just what friends do."

"Then I'm honored to be your friend," Edmund smiled. "Actually I know someone who loves fashion a lot and may be interested to see this and your other sketches. I wonder if you'd mind to show her."

"Well, that depends. Who is it?" Gilda enquired.

"Susan. She loves fashion. Avidly. And trust me; I think she'll be fascinated by your sketches

"That would be an honor! It's also nice to have time to bond with Her Majesty. If I'm not taking up too much of her time."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. I'm going to talk to her later. Oh, actually, I've got an idea. Maybe some of those can be ready for Lucy birthday party, which is in a month or so," Edmund suggested.

"Thank you, Edmund," Gilda grinned. "Truly."

As their conversation continued, Gilda found out that she was smiling much more, and was behaving much more naturally, and felt more at ease when she was around Edmund, than she did when she was around other people, especially Caspian. She didn't quite know what to make of this, but feelings could shift, and if she wanted this alliance to be valid, if she wanted her marriage to work, then she'd need to start telling her heart who it should want, and not the other way round.

* * *

**A/n: What do you think of Katrina's and Ines' new posts? And of Gilda's secret hobby? Let us know in the reviews below please. :D**


	16. Lucy's Birthday

**A/n: Big thanks to EC, GoldenAgeNarnian, Anon, QueenLucyfan, Anonymous, Narniafan, Emma, Lea97, Connors, elomeno, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, and all the other guests for your reviews! :)**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

A couple of days later, Princess Gilda had unfortunately caught a cold, so she decided to stay in bed. The day started sunny, but as time passed by the sky started to get cloudy. It was around four in the afternoon when there was a knock on the door and the guard announced that it was Queen Susan. The Gentle Queen came in with a smile on her face.

"Hello. How are you? Feeling better?" Susan inquired, sitting on the bed as Gilda motioned for her to.

"A lot better, even though it's only a small cold. How is everyone?" Gilda enquired, taking a sip from her cup of tea Trufflehunter brought to her. It was an infusion of honey, lemon and ginger.

"Well the boys went to the villages today. Initially their visit was scheduled on the weekend instead, but because a big storm is approaching this weekend, according to Glenstorm the centaur and his family – you know they watch the stars – the boys had to visit the villagers today before the weather is too poor for them to ride out," Susan explained, glancing at the window. "Dark clouds are forming now. I think we'll start to feel the effects of the storm tonight, with some rain."

Gilda sniffed, readying her handkerchief. "How are you? And Lucy? Just finished holding public court, right?"

"Yes, you're right," Susan beamed. "I see you're getting used to our daily schedules already."

"Well I figured it would be a good thing for me to get used to it, really, since I'm going to be married to Caspian soon and I'll have to know my husband's daily agenda, as well as what mine would be like," Gilda explained.

"Well, you're right. Though Lucy's mood isn't the least bit dampened by the imminent bad weather," Susan smiled.

"Yes. She's the ever cheerful Queen," Gilda beamed. "Thank Aslan for her."

"Indeed. Anyway, Edmund said you have something to show me? Some drawings?" Susan asked.

"Yes, I do indeed, but it was his idea, actually. He saw me sketching, designing some dresses, the other day, in the gardens, and he informed me that you may want to see some of them, because you're quite the expert in this field," Gilda explained.

"Well if you're the designer then I think you're the more knowledgeable one here, between the two of us," Susan shot a glance at the sketches on Gilda's desk. "Are these the ones?"

"Yes. You can have a look if you want," Gilda said as Susan flicked through her sketch book. "What do you think of them?"

Susan broke into a radiant smile. "Gilda, these dresses are gorgeous! I want a real one to wear! Have you ever tried to actually have someone to turn these into real, wearable dresses? We could talk to the seamstresses."

Gilda giggled. "Your brother told me that too, and I never thought about it. I think it would be a good idea, however."

"I think we should really start considering it. I'm sure Lucy will like these as well. I mean, just look at the patterns, they're so beautiful," Susan said in slight awe. "Your work is really amazing."

"I was thinking that if the dressmakers can handle the extra workload, we can wear some of these dresses I designed, at Lucy's birthday feast. Do you think Lucy will agree?"

"Well, knowing my sister, she'll say yes right away!" Susan chuckled. "And I think the tailors should be able to manage. Just now in council we received a financial report from the clothing department. A few months ago they sent in a petition to draw capital from the funds to finance their expansion, so they've hired more people."

"Oh, that's good," Gilda nodded contentedly.

"Actually, we should to talk to Lucy about it. She'll want to choose her dress as well," Susan suggested.

Coincidentally, there were knocks on Gilda's door and the guard announced that it was Queen Lucy.

"I've come to check on you, Gilda," said the Valiant Queen. "I hope you are feeling better now? Trufflehunter wants to know how you're doing as well, and so does our Dear Little Friend."

The topic of their conversation quickly digressed to fashion, and the three of them spent the afternoon talking about their dresses, as well as the upcoming birthday banquet. Though the dark clouds outside started to form in the horizon, indicating that the night would be very stormy, the three royals were as jovial as ever.

* * *

Today was the important day of Queen Lucy's 14th birthday. Lucy hosted a party, and invited all her friends to attend, and that included _all_ the ladies in training, and a lot of nobles and aristocrats who were all exhilarated that they got to celebrate the Valiant Queen's birthday with her. Even though it was just a feast, and dances weren't part of the agenda, the ladies still paid meticulous attention to their outfits and attires.

It was decided that some of the dresses that Gilda had previously designed were going to be worn by the two Pevensie sisters. So tonight, Lucy was going to wear a misty rose colored dress, but not with too many embellishments. Susan didn't want to overshadow her sister, so she went with a seashell colored dress with cap sleeves. The silky material made the dress comfortable to wear. Gilda chose a glaucous blue colored dress with sequins on the neckline. The fabric was light, and the outfit suited the vibe of the party.

At the party, Baron Claudius was very pleased to be invited, because it gave his daughter a chance to get close to the Telmarine King. Again, he instructed his daughter to try to keep Caspian occupied for most of the evening, but King Caspian chose to spend time with Edmund instead, and paid no attention to Carissa.

Caspian had something pretty important to talk to his best friend about. It concerned his engagement and soon, marriage.

"Edmund," he approached the youngest King.

"Yes?" King Edmund said, taking a sip from his drink. He hadn't begun with his food yet, because he knew Lucy would want him to wait for everybody to start the feast, and so he was on his best behavior for his little sister's sake. Edmund could be a really great brother if he wanted to.

"I've noticed a slight problem concerning my relationship with Gilda," Caspian mentioned, signaling for Edmund to glance at where Gilda was. She was chatting with Lucy and both girls seemed pretty happy, engaged in a scintillating conversation.

"Well if something is detrimental to your relationship with your fiancée, large or small, you cut it down like a weed," Edmund said jokingly.

"No, Ed, this is serious. And I've chosen to speak with you because of a very specific reason," Caspian pointed out.

"Because I'm your best friend. I know, you can tell me everything," Edmund nodded.

"That, too, but because I find that she likes you more than she likes me," Caspian stated.

Edmund looked a bit surprised. "You really think so?"

"Yes. Well, I get along with her because it symbolizes that Narnia and Archenland are getting along, but you get along with her because you two are genuinely good friends, instead of striking up a friendship for the sake of your nations. I mean, I spend more time with her than you do, yet…you seem to know her better than I do. And I find that when she's with me, she usually…err…how do I put this? She tends to be extra polite, and while politeness isn't a bad thing sometimes she behaves to me so formally that I thought she might be displeased if I did not adopt the same formalities. I don't know how to let her know that she can be informal with me, because she is not my subject or my servant; she is my future wife. I have to admit that technically all that our engagement does is hold our alliance, and she's just my political fiancée, but I think we owe it to our countries that we at least give love a try and see if we can work it out. It would be quite awkward if husband and wife had no passion or romance at all, and were just good friends, because…well, because you don't marry your good friend. You marry the person you love. Right?"

"Right," Edmund nodded. "But don't worry about her sticking to formalities. She's been groomed to do that. And it's hard to get rid of a habit you've kept all your life. I don't particularly care about these courtly procedures either, but maybe she does. And once you engage her in a conversation that is on a topic she is most comfortable in, she will lose the formal tone and speak to you in a different manner. I've tried it before. Maybe it hasn't happened to you yet, but it will, I'm sure."

"See? You can always understand her so well," Caspian smacked his forehead. "And she understands you so well too."

"That's because you try to get to _know _her, which isn't a wrong thing to do, but by comparison, I try to _understand_ her, and that's why I guess it can be said that we have more…chemistry…in a way. But I can talk to her about your troubles if you want me to," Edmund offered.

"Oh, no, I think _I_ should be the one talking to her about it," Caspian replied. "You're not a messenger, Edmund. If I have anything to say to my fiancée I should probably be direct and candid and tell her myself."

"Good," Edmund nodded, smiling secretly because Gilda had given a similar response the other day when they were chatting in the gardens whilst she was drawing. "Communication is the key to every successful relationship. I cannot think of a more important factor."

"And you're speaking from experience, Edmund?" Caspian inquired.

Edmund nodded. "Yes, I am."

* * *

Gilda did not know that there were presently two Kings talking about her, because she was chatting with Lucy instead. Lucy had wanted to introduce Gilda to a few of the Talking Beasts, since there were no Talking Animals in Archenland; only in Narnia.

"This is Glenstorm the centaur. He fought bravely on our side and _by_ our side in the war. We couldn't have done it without him, and that's why we made him our Marshall," Lucy beamed proudly, as Glenstorm bowed at the Archenlander Princess.

"Nice to meet you, Glenstorm," Gilda smiled.

"This is Trufflehunter the badger. Trufflehunter makes the best soups!" Lucy chuckled.

"Yes, indeed. Caspian's told me," Gilda giggled. "Thank you for the tea you gave me the other day. I think it really made me feel a lot better. It would be great if I could get to taste the soups you made, Trufflehunter."

"In fact, to celebrate your birthday, Queen Lucy, I've made some chicken and carrot soup for you, and I think there'll be enough for everyone here," Trufflehunter looked delighted.

"That's my favorite!" Lucy grinned. "Thank you so much, Trufflehunter!"

"Isn't it Edmund's favorite too?" Gilda asked.

"Yes, sometimes he requests it for dinner, and we wouldn't have any objections to it," Lucy nodded, then turned to a mouse who had climbed its way up to a table. "This is Reepicheep."

"Oh, he's so cute," Gilda commented, chuckling.

"Ah, Your Highness, with the greatest respect, I do believe 'courageous', 'courteous', or 'chivalrous', might more befit a knight of Narnia," Reepicheep said, beaming.

"My apologies, noble mouse. I trust that you are very handy with your rapier?" Gilda asked interestedly.

"Indeed, my Princess. It was difficult to find any sort of weapon or blade that could fit my size, but when I had this rapier made especially just for me, it suits me perfectly and I am very proud of it," said Reep with a smile.

Gilda returned the smile at Reepicheep before turning to a dwarf, short and broad in stature. He wore a red beard and red hair, and had beady eyes. "This is our Dear Little Friend Trumpkin," said Lucy. "He's a council member, like Professor Cornelius, whom I trust Caspian must have already introduced you to."

"Yes, I've met with the Doctor. It's nice to meet you, Trumpkin," Gilda smiled congenially, but Trumpkin's smile was much curter, and he spoke in a gruffer voice than others did. Gilda soon accepted it anyway, and once she was told by Lucy that Trumpkin was a steadfast companion who gave and accepted sensible advice, Gilda liked him a lot, and she felt relieved to have him in the Narnian council. To have such a great advisor by her side made her more prepared to step up and take up her new role as Queen of Narnia.

* * *

**A/n:**

**If you want to have a look at some of the dresses that Gilda has designed, feel free to go to HighQueenP's profile. At the bottom, you can find links to photos of what Gilda's designs are like. There, you'll also find the pictures (official portraits) to each of our OCs, while the names of the face claims (usually celebrities) can be found on my profile, if you are ever interested. :)**

**But do you think Gilda and Caspian are eventually going to work things out so that their marriage will be a happy one? Tell us your thoughts in the reviews below. :)))**

**P.S. one last thing: we don't mean to sound greedy but HighQueenP and I would love it very much if y'all could also check out the Narnia stories that we, respectively, wrote, and leave reviews! They can be found on our profiles. Those aren't co-written but I promise you won't be disappointed! :))))**


	17. Mistress Carissa

**A/n: ****Shout-out to and thank you to EC, Narniafan, Anon, PeterCaspianRlz, GoldenAgeNarnian, Connors, Emily, Anonymous, QueenLucyfan, Emma, sarahwood, Elomeno, QueenElenaofnarnia, and all you other guest reviewers for the wonderful feedback! :DDD**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Lady Carissa, deciding that King Caspian was too busy talking with King Edmund, stalked off somewhere else. She was daring, yes, but she wouldn't ever ruin her efforts by interrupting two kings' conversation. She knew that her father was watching her every move, so even if she couldn't directly, competitively get close to Caspian, she had to do something to prevent other women from doing what her father had instructed her to do. Her greatest threat at the moment was Katrina. She didn't understand why King Caspian seemed to like this Farmington girl so much. Carissa scanned the room and found Katrina by herself – not by her sister's side, surprisingly. Carissa made up her mind and approached Katrina.

"Lady Katrina," Carissa said, flashing Katrina a practiced, rehearsed smile. Katrina turned around but before she could speak, Carissa did. "Oh, I mean…Katrina. I forgot; you're not a Lady. You see, I'm just not very used to interacting with people who aren't from the nobility class, so you'll just have to excuse me."

"Carissa, hi," Katrina said a bit embarrassedly, not expecting to be approached by Carissa since the two of them weren't particularly close.

"_Lady_ Carissa," Carissa corrected. "I _am_ a Baron's daughter, after all."

"My Lady," Katrina smiled weakly and tried to maintain a tone of civility anyway.

Carissa pointed at Katrina's outfit. "That's a pretty dress."

Katrina was wearing a light cyan colored dress with floral details on her top and shoulders. "Oh, thank you. Yours is nice too."

Carissa smiled with an as-a-matter-of-fact, you-don't-say look on her face. "Well, it cost a fortune. I had it tailor-made for myself. After all, I only want the best, and I want to look best for Queen Lucy's birthday banquet, if I'm going to be her lady in waiting in the near future. Or Queen Susan's handmaiden – doesn't really make a difference, does it?"

"You're confident that you'll be chosen?" Katrina enquired.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Carissa responded arrogantly. "I'm from a wealthy, respectable family, and I know all the court formalities that clearly commoners don't. I'm used to being a socialite, so I won't have to worry about awkward social situations at feasts. I think I have the advantage here."

Katrina felt a bit inferior to Carissa now, and said nothing in response.

"Oh, don't feel ashamed that you're not of noble birth," Carissa added. "I'm sure you'll be able to find some other job if the Queens don't pick you as their lady in waiting. You could always work in the kitchens – they'd never turn down the generous offer of an extra pair of hands. Whenever there are lavish parties like these, you never know how short-staffed they can be."

Though what Carissa just said was meant to sound reassuring to Katrina, she did not feel the least bit reassured.

"I suppose you do stand a better chance than I do," Katrina sighed in defeat.

Carissa pursed her lips. "Well, I don't want to sound particularly arrogant but…I can't argue with that. You won't think of me as haughty or…or condescending just because I mentioned the inherent differences in our social standings, right? I know you're a forgiving and nice person, so please don't hold a grudge against me," she looked at Katrina with doe eyes.

Katrina gulped. She was a little befuddled by what kind of a person Carissa actually was. Carissa was so hot-and-cold! It's like one moment she's really zealous and amiable, but the next she just had her nose in the air. "Uh, of course I won't be angry at you," Katrina said cautiously.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, I knew you wouldn't," Carissa smiled, but it looked forced. "Say, Katrina, you danced with King Caspian once during our training sessions…and not to mention a few more times at the engagement party we attended awhile back then. What was it like dancing with the Telmarine King? I know, I have experience, but what does a commoner as yourself think?"

Katrina tried to look past Carissa's implicit insults. "Well His Majesty was actually really good at dancing, I think –"

"Oh, yes, I know! I can totally tell!" Carissa interrupted. "Do you think you can maybe set him up with me at the next feast that we're attending?"

"Um, actually, since you're a noblewoman yourself, why don't you just go up to His Majesty and request it yourself?" Katrina asked tentatively. "I'm no special friend of the King's. I was merely requested to dance with him by a stroke of luck."

"Luck? Really?" Carissa looked skeptical. "Hmm. I think I'll need more luck than you have in order for me to earn a special place in the King's heart." _Or in his bedchambers, to be more specific_, she thought to herself.

"In the King's heart? But, whatever do you mean, Carissa? King Caspian is engaged," Katrina gulped, and when Carissa glowered at her she frantically added. "_Lady_ Carissa."

"Oh, my dear," Carissa shook her head. "I know he's engaged. So what? That's his _duty_. Not his heart."

"But – but surely, you don't mean he'd take a mistress, would he?" Katrina looked naively anxious.

Carissa rolled her eyes. "You look horrified! My dear, listen. Men have needs. And King Caspian, being a warm blooded male, is no exception. It's not that horrible at all. It's just a fact of life that we women are bound to have to accept," she stated. "As for mistresses…well, they're there for a reason. Obviously, if a wife can't secure her husband's interests in bed, it's very natural for the husband go to courtesans to seek…well, _release_, if you're thinking what I'm thinking," she chortled at her own pun. "And either way, a mistress is there to serve the man, to take care of his needs, without demanding commitment or exclusivity. It's easier being a mistress than being a wife, sometimes."

"I don't get it; what makes you say so?" Katrina shook her head.

Carissa sighed. "You're so naïve, dear Katrina! Do not make the mistake of equating sex with love. Men can love their wives and sleep with someone else. It's always been like that. Come on! They're men. We live in a patriarchal society."

"Sex is supposed to be about uniting a couple, is it not?" Katrina frowned. "Sex without commitment…is some really bad sex."

Carissa explained critically. "Men have sex with their wives for _pro_creation, but have sex with their mistresses for _re_creation. Surely you'd know the difference. Basically, what mistresses do with men include fun and non-committal things such as _mind-blowing_ intimacy, indulgent fantasies, and listening attentively when men need to vent it out. These are the things men want from women, but if they can't get them from their wives, then they'll get them from their mistresses. King Caspian has enough reality in his life already – he'll need a break. He'll need a fantasy. And whoever can be his fantasy girl," Carissa took a sip from her drink, "will be the most powerful woman in all of Narnia."

"Princess Gilda will be Queen of Archenland one day, and she'll be the most powerful woman in all of Archenland. I mean, she'd be a Queen Consort of Narnia as well, so…I should hardly think she can be overshadowed by a mistress, who is dispensable," Katrina evaluated.

"Yes, but with such an influential woman as his spouse, will His Majesty appreciate it? He _needs_ to feel _powerful_, as a new King on his new throne. He needs to be _dominant_. He wants someone who's submissive. I don't know if Her Highness can be that. After all, she's been _groomed_ to be a leader," Carissa observed. "Besides, this isn't the first time we've heard of him taking a mistress – a few years ago, when King Caspian was still a Prince, there was a courtesan, who was assigned to be his mistress, by his uncle the Lord Protector. I think her name was Diane, but I can't be sure."

Katrina decided that she didn't want to talk about this topic any longer. "You offer many insights, my Lady. Perhaps you could dole me some advice on –"

Katrina didn't get to finish her sentence because she and Carissa both heard someone clear his throat with a cough behind them, drawing their attention. They turned around to see King Peter.

"Your Majesty!" Carissa curtsied and shot the King a flirtatious smile. Katrina did the same, but she was less outgoing than Carissa was, and didn't try to flirt. "You look dashing, my King; how are you faring today?" Carissa queried.

"Very well, my Lady. Thank you," Peter grinned then turned to the lady who is not titled. "Katrina, I was wondering if you could tell me where your sister Ines is? I've been looking for her everywhere."

Katrina gave the High King some directions. He nodded, said his thanks, then set off in another direction.

"I see your sister has secured the High King's attention," Carissa smirked slyly. "A good example to follow."

"Oh, no, they're just…acquainted. They're hardly even…close friends," Katrina denied.

_All affairs start from there_, Carissa thought to herself, but didn't say it out loud. Then she spotted Lavinia and Duke Julian chatting by themselves in a corner. She nudged Katrina. "Say, isn't that your _poor_ friend and His Grace of Kinross? Over there!"

Katrina looked, and felt a bit offended that Carissa had labeled Lavinia as 'poor'. Sure, Lavinia wasn't from a wealthy family, and Carissa was a rich girl, but Carissa didn't sound very nice when she said that, and an advantageous social position didn't give Carissa the right to be mean to others that were below her in rank.

"Yes it is," Katrina replied anyway. "They seem quite happy, don't they?"

"Humph," Carissa said dismissively. "Not everyone's happy for them, though, I'd say. Haven't you heard? She's the Duke's whore."

"Whore?" Katrina cringed. "No! That's not true! That's not true at all!"

"Ooh, you don't have to get that defensive. Girls love drama at times," Carissa giggled.

"Why would you make something like that up?! What a horrible thing to say," Katrina admonished.

"No! It's exhilarating!" Carissa laughed eerily.

"It's hurtful, you know, telling tales and spreading rumors like that; they're all lies," Katrina said uncomfortably.

"It's totally _believable_ though. How else do you think a poor peasant girl like _Lavinia_ can get a _Duke_ to look twice at her?! For goodness' sake! Have you any idea how large the dukedom of Kinross is? Imagine its expansive grounds and breathtaking scenery, then imagine being the Duchess of it. If Lavinia hasn't been pleasing the Duke, in bed, I really can't think of any other reason why he might be even _remotely_ interested in her," Carissa wrinkled her nose.

"Well maybe it's because of her personality that is compatible with His Grace's," Katrina remarked.

"Yeah sure. Like that's a much more logical explanation than seduction," Carissa snorted. "Aren't you jealous that she got herself a nobleman such high up on the social ladder? I mean, that could be _you_ instead, for all we know."

"Well, I'm not really acquainted with Duke Julian, sorry. And I wouldn't even dream of offering sex in return for a marriage contract with an aristocrat. I'm just not that type of person," Katrina replied dully.

"But surely you'd be looking for a husband at court as well. You and your sister. I know you'll need an assured position in society. Perhaps I could introduce you to a few Marquesses for you to associate yourselves with," Carissa offered. "The Ridgeway family, for example, lives in Millville, in the countryside. It's far away from court, but hey, two of the three sons of the Duke of Millville are single. One of them is 17, the other is 14, 15 or so. What more can you ask for?"

"Well, that's certainly very kind of you. You offer me so much that I cannot accept," Katrina said unsurely.

"I know it is. And I know you're just turning me down right now because you can't believe your luck, I'm sure. You can thank me later. A secured marriage deal can get you a long way in life, you know. Don't be upset that a Marchioness is slightly below a Duchess in rank, though. You won't be called 'Your Grace', which I admit is a pity, but you'll still get the glory and the fortune; that's what matters, right? The most important thing is that you and your sister get _titled_. Now tell me honestly: how many people from your town get titled?" Carissa said cleverly. Katrina knew that the answer was _none_. "All you've got to do in return, to repay me, is to distance yourself away from King Caspian."

"Why should I have to make an effort to stay away from His Majesty?" Katrina questioned.

Carissa answered tactfully. "Because he's engaged, remember?"

"I'm not trying to be his mistress, I assure you," Katrina said firmly.

"Yes, but what if someone else is?" Carissa challenged. "Don't stand in their way. Mistresses are more…dangerous…than you think they are. They're schemers. How else do you think they could get in bed with important men? It's not all about lifting their skirts or showing their cleavage, I tell you."

Katrina gulped but tried to keep her cool and not be easily swayed by Carissa's opinions. "Then I thank you for your warning."

"About King Caspian, though, what if _he_ wants a mistress, and wants _you_ to be his mistress? Would you say no to that?" Carissa winked. "He's going to financially support you, and imagine living a life of extravagant _pleasure_. Who can resist that?"

"I…really don't think His Majesty would be that kind of person," Katrina spluttered.

"Well, you don't know him well enough to say that. All his forefathers are rumored to have taken a _lot _of mistresses. Except for his father, of course. I suppose King Caspian the Ninth was the only one who stayed with his wife in name and in bed," Carissa analyzed.

"And that is why King Caspian the Tenth will too," Katrina stated.

Carissa laughed coldly. "You really think so? You mustn't forget, my dear Katrina, Caspian X was raised by his uncle _Miraz_, not by his own father. And Queen Prunaprismia – well before she went to another…world – she had to tolerate a lot of mistresses as well, because it took her two _bloody_ decades to give her husband a son."

"Either way, let's not discuss His Majesty's private life, unless we're a part of it," Katrina said dryly.

"Hmm, yes. Get too close to His Majesty, and people will start gossiping about you. You'll become a target, like your friend, the future Duchess of Kinross," Carissa said in a sing-song voice.

"Future Duchess? But Lavinia isn't even courting His Grace, let alone married to him," Katrina said awkwardly.

"Oh, but it's obvious that he's taken an interest to her. Even if it's not obvious to _you_, it's obvious to _me_, and I believe myself to be an _excellent_ judge of character," Carissa said proudly.

Before Carissa could continue showing off, though, it was announced that Queen Lucy's birthday cake was to be served, so everyone returned to their seats. Katrina was relieved that she could be temporarily freed from Carissa and her words that made her feel uneasy. In fact, sometimes Carissa's _presence_ would make her feel uneasy. But now, Katrina was going to be seated away from Carissa; she was going to sit in between her sister and her friend Sonya, so that made her feel more comfortable.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Carissa riles us all, but we ain't getting rid of her so soon. She's still gonna be in the next chapter. However, looking on the bright side, Ines will be appearing in the next chapter as well, so we might have a confrontation to look forward to...**

**What do you think of the conversation between Carissa and Katrina at Lucy's birthday party though? You know what to do. :P**


	18. Ines

**A/n: Dearest QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Emily, LucyQueenfan, Emma, Narniafan, Aquafin, Anonymous, GoldenAgeNarnian, Anon, Connors, sarahwood, elomeno, PeterCaspianRlz, as well as all the other guest reviewers, thank you so much! Lucy is saving a slice of her birthday cake for all of you to thank you for your support, haha.**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The party was amazing and Lucy's birthday cake was going to be served. The kitchen servants were lighting the candles while everyone slowly gathered – but not quite everyone. Ines was still in one of the secluded balconies, looking at the dark sky full of stars. It was a warm evening, so it was nice to feel the autumn breeze. All the sudden she heard a voice she knew pretty well and really liked. "Well, hello, Ines of Chippingford."

Ines smiled and turned around and saw the Magnificent King smiling at her. "Your Majesty," she curtsied.

"I was wondering where you were, since I didn't see you in the ballroom," Peter kissed her hand.

"Oh. I decided to come outside and just feel the breeze. It is a nice autumn night, after all." Ines explained.

"Yes, I suppose it is," he said, stepping onto the balcony. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

She nodded. And so, they both headed outside to the gardens, and sat down on a bench nearby.

"Actually I wanted to apologize for the other day in the ruins," Peter started. "I normally don't behave like that in front of other people, but when I saw Helga's portrait I…it probably wasn't very kingly of me to have an emotional breakdown like that."

"Your Majesty, you don't need to apologize for anything. Kings, too, are made of clay. I know what it's like to lose a loved one too."

"You do?" Peter was slightly surprised, turning to look at Ines.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I lost both my parents, so I'm left to take care of my younger sister and I'm tasked with making sure she has everything that she needs," Ines explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," said Peter empathetically. "You have my condolences."

"Well, I thank you, my King. My sister and I are lucky enough, though, to have the most wonderful uncle and aunt who took us under their care, and we also help run the family business – a florist shop," Ines added.

"So you two decided to be ladies in waiting to earn an extra income," Peter conjectured.

"That's partly why. We do want to give them the best life they deserve, since they've done so much for us. And of course we also want to be in service to the Queens," Ines beamed.

"That is very nice of you. And your sister, too," Peter smiled too.

"May I ask you, my King: how did you and Queen Helga meet?" Ines enquired out of curiosity. "But forgive me; if it's too painful…I can understand."

"I think you deserve an explanation anyway so I'll tell you," Peter sighed. "Shortly after I was crowned King along with my brother and sisters, we were invited to meet with King Lune in Archenland and his court. Helga's father was one of the councilmen, and a favored courtier who was rising in court. But our first acquaintance was not that great actually," Peter said chuckling.

"Why is that, Your Majesty?" Ines inquired.

"Well she was running, yet wearing a long dress on that day. I guess she was late for something, and I was walking at a laid-back pace but then she bumped into me, literally, and we both tripped and fell into a small pond nearby," he laughed. "I suppose if my siblings were there to witness the whole scene they would never stop teasing me about it. But, Helga got upset that she was already late and now she had this extra mess to clean up, and of course she wasn't happy to look so…unceremonious in the presence of a nobleman, let alone a foreign King, so she…well she lividly screeched at me, and I did the same to her because I wasn't at fault. But as soon as she found out that I was the King of Narnia she got pretty embarrassed and blushed deeply. She looked cute when she blushed…and you remind me of her in some occasions," he admitted.

"What happened next, Your Majesty?"

"The Archenlanders hosted a feast for us, and naturally Helga, since she's the daughter of a Count, was invited as well. I met her again, and a romance bloomed from there. I courted her, and after a while I decided that she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and so I proposed and she…"

"She accepted it, of course," Ines beamed.

"She did. I was initially anxious that she wouldn't, but she did. And half a year later we were married. It was the best time of my life and two years later we found out we were going to be parents," Peter said, smiling fondly at the memory.

"Oh, I didn't know Your Majesty had a child!" Ines said, surprised.

"Helga and I were very happy and everything went well, but she went into labor six weeks before the baby was meant to be born, and from what the midwife told me, the baby had the umbilical cord around the neck and so it wasn't in the right position," Peter sighed. "I could never forget what the midwife said to me that day. I was crushed. Devastated. Completely. Helga lost a lot of blood and due to oxygen depletion the baby was born dead. I lost my daughter. My Princess. And…" his voice dropped low to a whisper as he gulped. "Helga left me shortly after."

"I'm so sorry," Ines whispered, gulping and grabbing his hands, to express her support, and to offer comfort. She bit her lip and let go a short moment after, though, because she remembered her place. Although she might have met with and conversed with the High King for more times than usual commoners did, alas she was just another girl who ought to obey the no-touch rule with monarchs.

Much to his own surprise, Peter found solace when Ines held his hands. So even though she let go, he grasped her hands instead.

"I was able to say goodbye, though, and the last words she told me was that she wanted me to be happy," Peter said with a croaked voice.

"She really does love you. Till her dying day, with her last breath, and probably beyond that," Ines said sadly.

"I know. I feel the same way about her and I'm prepared to love her for a long, long time. I don't think I'll ever be able to replace her with another woman, even though I might love again," he shook his head, and this time he tried not to cry.

"I can understand that, Your Majesty. She is an inalienable part of your life and nobody can replace that. You will have the chance to find happiness and honor her last wish for you. I'm sure wherever she is, she'll want to see you happy again," Ines said confidently.

"Do _you_ think I can fall in love again?" Peter wondered aloud.

"Yes. I believe that the power of love is what heals broken souls and the pain caused by the loss of a loved one. If there is someone out there for you, you _will_ know be able to find her. Nobody ever said that there's only one person in the whole world who is meant for you. It's just how many you find, and how many you choose to spend the rest of your life with," Ines analyzed. "Don't ever lose hope."

"Thank you for your kind words," Peter said honestly. And they stood there looking at each other holding hands, until they heard shifting footsteps, and so he let go of her and they both stood.

"There you are." It was Edmund's voice. "I told you, only the best King in Narnia could find those two."

"And Queen," Susan, who stood beside the Just King, spoke. "Though we mustn't forget that it was Katrina who gave us a hint about where they might be."

"Sisters know best, then, I guess," Ines said after curtsying at the two royals.

"Come on, Lucy's waiting for you, Pete," Susan prompted.

"Yes, and there's food, so don't keep me waiting," Edmund said before hurrying back to his seat, the Gentle Queen following suit.

"Shall we?" Peter turned to Ines, holding out his arm.

"Sure," said Ines. And with that they made their way into the dining hall.

* * *

Throughout dinner, Katrina didn't say one single word. Ines, of course, had no trouble detecting that something was bothering Katrina. As soon as the meal was finished, and people resumed their conversations again in all parts of the large ballroom, Ines found a more private corner to chat with Katrina.

"Before you have a chance to deny it, there is something making you feel a bit down and you've got to tell me what it is. I'm your sister and you can always count on me," Ines said gently to Katrina.

"I was planning to tell you anyway. Well, just now when you were in the balconies, I was alone, but I was approached by someone," Katrina explained.

"Who? King Caspian?" Ines guessed.

"Oh, I wish. But no. It was Carissa. I mean, _Lady_ Carissa," Katrina replied.

"Oh," Ines said brusquely. "I can smell bad news already."

Katrina then went on to tell her sister what Carissa had said to her. Ines was appalled.

"Well, I'd advise you to ignore her. Don't pay any attention to anything she told you. She isn't worth your thoughts. She's probably bluffing. You know how she is. It's so very easy for her to lie. She isn't the sort of people we want to associate ourselves with," said Ines, looking concerned.

"She's a bit intimidating, actually. Or maybe I just get scared easily, but she didn't leave me alone until we had to return to our assigned seats," Katrina bit her lip tensely. "She also insulted Lavinia, and our friends, because we're not titled like she is. Her words still ring in my head, actually. I don't know why she has such an impact on me. I don't want to appear weak. I want to be stronger, for once, but it seems like she won't allow that to happen. She just_ has_ to put me down. It pleases her."

Ines sighed and rolled her eyes. "And she won't leave you alone? I'm going to teach her a lesson."

And with that, she looked around the room and easily located Carissa. Ines marched briskly towards the Lady, and Katrina scuttled behind her sister, attempting to stop her from saying anything that might offend the Baron's daughter, but she wasn't quick enough. Carissa had already noticed Ines.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. If it isn't _High Queen_ Ines. Oops, looks like I got that wrong," Carissa gasped dramatically. "I mean _Lady_ Ines. No, wait, I think it's _just_ plain old Ines," she said smugly.

"You really think you're better than me and my sister, just because you have a title?" Ines said indignantly.

"Oh, I don't_ think_ so. I _know_ so," Carissa replied smartly.

"Ines, let's just leave," Katrina said in a tiny voice, but audible for Carissa.

"Exactly, Ines. Listen to your little sister. She needs you," Carissa mocked.

"Whoa, no, I don't think I'm leaving until I make sure you're sorry for what you've done," Ines glared at Carissa. "I know what you said to Katrina just now."

"You do? Oh, I thought you were having some private time with King Peter. How did it go? Are you pregnant yet?" Carissa questioned in a shrill voice. "I was giving Katrina some kind words of advice on how to…aha, please a King. But I see that my advice is redundant, now that _you_ can teach her all about a King's needs."

Ines clenched her fists and gritted her teeth and she felt the blood boiling in her veins. She could have punched Carissa in the face, but no, she was a lady and she knew how to behave herself. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

"You. Stay away from Katrina for good. And stay away from Lavinia. And all our friends. Just because you're from a rich family doesn't give you the right to bully us. I don't care if you think you're better than everyone, or if you expect us to be kissing your feet. You can't patronize us and let me tell you none of us here is scared of you," Ines folded her arms.

"Really?" Carissa chuckled coldly. "Well think again, because I think wittle Katweena is really, really scared."

"I'm not scared of you," Katrina shot back. "I just don't like you, because you're not a good person." In her sister's presence she felt much stronger and she wasn't afraid to stand up to bullies anymore. She thought what she said would come out as a squeak or a tiny whisper, but it sounded strong and firm and her voice didn't even quiver.

"See, if you try to spread rumors again or do anything that could potentially ruin our reputations, I'll make sure you regret it," Ines glowered at Carissa.

"You have _nothing_ on me," Carissa said, her voice duller and more monotonous as she did not expect people to stand up to her, especially not commoners. "You're just a girl from a small town. There's _nothing_ you can do to me. _I _have all the connections."

"Except you don't have connections to the High King of Narnia," Ines stated.

"Um…" Carissa frowned, speechless.

"Scared, Carissa?" Katrina challenged.

"_No_. You're bluffing. You can't possibly have any connections to His Majesty," Carissa stammered.

Carissa kept shooting herself in the foot. Ines laughed. "Katrina, do you remember someone asking me how my private session with King Peter went?"

"Oh, _yes_, I do," Katrina smirked, seeing that Carissa had nothing to say to this. "Speaking of, how did it actually go?"

"Hmm, I think I'll tell you later, but the point is that I guess I do have a friend in His Majesty, after all," Ines said proudly.

"You won't use him against me," Carissa shook her head, her face going pale.

"Oh, sweetie, don't look so scared. We're not threatening you," Ines said in a sing-song voice.

"Precisely. Carissa, aren't you going to say something mean and snarky to make us feel inferior to you?" Katrina challenged.

"Uh…I…think…I hear my father asking for me…I probably should go…have a great evening," Carissa stuttered then ran as far as she could.

"Now that's what I call 'guilty conscience'," Katrina said wittily.

Ines giggled. "I think we showed her who the boss is."

* * *

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) but do tell me what you think in the reviews please. The next chapter will have more Lavinia/Julian and Susan/Tyrone scenes so there's a lot to look forward to!**


	19. We Found Love

**A/n: **

**Yo! Thanks for the reviews! Shout-out to EC, Aquafin, elomeno, Anonymous, Connors, Anon, QueenElenaofnarnia, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnian, Emma, Narniafan, Emily, PeterCaspianRlz, and all the other guests. You lot are awesome! :)))))**

**As promised, here is chapter nineteen with scenes of some of your favorite couples. :)**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

"Lavinia."

"Duke Julian," Lavinia curtsied with a heartfelt smile, not just a polite one. "How pleasant it is that we meet again."

"Yes, indeed. I daresay that though it is Queen Lucy's birthday and not mine, I'm happier than she is, for I have a chance to converse with you, ," Julian beamed.

"Well, I'm not sure other people are that happy to know that you're conversing with me, really," Lavinia said gravely.

Julian frowned. "Why's that?"

"Because...I've been hearing some not so nice things said about me, due to the attention you've paid to me, a peasant girl," Lavinia explained sadly.

"Well, you're not a peasant girl. You're training to be a lady in waiting to one of the Queens, right?" Julian replied. "And what have they been saying?"

Lavinia's eyes darted everywhere, trying to avoid Julian's concerned gaze.

"It's alright. You can tell me whatever's bothering you," Julian said softly.

"Well, it's…" Lavinia sighed uneasily. "Hmm. People believe that we are...intimate," she said, searching for the right words to say. "That I'm sleeping with you."

Julian raised his eyebrows. "You and I both know that's not true, no matter what they say. Whatever gave them the idea?"

Lavinia sighed. "Well why else would you even bother talking to me? There must be something you want from me. A plain girl like me _must_ be offering something in order to capture a Duke's attention."

"No, Lavinia. I'm telling you, I'm talking to you and befriending you because I think you're a genuinely nice person. Someone to share my burden, really, and you're a person with integrity, too. At least you won't go spreading rumors that could be detrimental to others' reputation," Julian said reassuringly.

"I'm afraid what you say doesn't make a difference anymore, Your Grace. My image is pretty much stained, stigmatized right now, because of people's absurd conjectures and spiteful comments. If word gets to Their Majesties, I'll never be able to earn a position as their handmaiden. I'll be sent back to Bella Vista, and work as a peasant girl. There's really no difference. I'm sorry. I'd love to talk to you, and the time we spent together had been...epic, really nice, but I don't think it's safe for me to be seen around you anymore," Lavinia bit her lip.

"How could this have happened?" Julian looked crestfallen. "Who's this 'they' you're talking about?"

"Well, mostly the other ladies in training. Not all of them. Some, a few, are nice to me. But there are others that are somehow acquainted with other noblewomen, and all of a sudden, snide remarks are thrown at my face," Lavinia shook her head. "It shames me, really."

"Please don't feel ashamed, Lavinia. You know I'm not using you," he tried to hold her hand, but she drew it away from him.

Lavinia didn't know what to do. "I know. But –"

Julian pleaded. "I can understand the position you're in –"

"_No_, Julian. I don't think you do. I don't think you can understand. The bouquet you sent me," Lavinia said ruefully.

"Did you not like it? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't have the time to ask you what your favorite flower was the last time we talked face to face," Julian said quickly.

"It's not that. The flowers were lovely, actually," Lavinia smiled weakly.

"And the other gifts? You're wearing the bracelet I gave you," he glanced at her wrist and grinned.

"Yes, and I thank you for your generous presents, but you offer me so much that I cannot accept, Julian. You know, maybe I just care too much what people think, but people think that you're _paying_ me for my services – well, services in the bedroom, to be precise, and it really hurts me that they think this way, because I know that it's not the truth and even when I explain to them that I am just your friend, they wouldn't believe me. Do you even know what this feeling is like? To be surrounded by dozens of people who only talk to you because they want to make fun of you, to put you down and make you feel bad because you have friendly associations with someone who is above your station?" Lavinia questioned.

"We'll work our way out, Lavinia. Trust me, you will," Julian said confidently.

"And I do trust you, Duke Julian," Lavinia beamed hesitantly.

"I'll speak to Viscountess Beryl about it. She's your trainer, right? She'll be able to do something about it."

Lavinia's mood seemed to be brightened by the idea. "They know that displeasing Lady Newport will get them nowhere nearer to a position in the Queens' household, so I hope that works. Thank you for doing this for me. You know you don't have to, but –"

"But I _do _have to," Julian said, looking directly at Lavinia. "You mean a lot to me and I refuse to let other people's words cause you distress. You must have been distraught by their lies. And I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when they were being mean to you."

"That's alright. I stayed close to those who stood by me and defended me rather than jeered at me," Lavinia smiled. "Even though it's just a handful of them, it helps, because I know I'm not alone in this."

"You are _never_ alone in this. I won't abandon you. You'll always have me, alright?" Julian grinned.

Lavinia nodded. "Though frankly, even I myself find it a little unbelievable – as in, incredible – that I'm just an ordinary girl from a market town, but now here I am, attending the Queen's birthday party, and chatting with, confiding in, the Duke of Kinross. I can't imagine how many other ladies would die to be your Duchess."

Julian chuckled. "Well, you certainly aren't an ordinary girl. At least, to me, you're extraordinary."

"Am I really?"

"Well I think out of all the handmaidens I've met, you, Lavinia, are the prettiest."

"You truly do think so?"

"Why, you do seem to have some doubts regarding the truth in my words, don't you?" Julian laughed. "I truly mean every single word that I say to you."

"I want to believe you...but I'm just...afraid?" Lavinia said hesitantly.

"Of what?" Julian inquired.

Lavinia shrugged. "The unknown? My feelings?"

"We shouldn't be afraid of our feelings," Julian said naturally.

"The funny thing is...when I think of you I don't feel afraid anymore," Lavinia smiled brightly.

"That's splendid," Julian smiled. "It means we share something special. Now, let us not worry about anything in this world and just enjoy the evening with each other."

* * *

Queen Lucy left Princess Gilda to chat with Glenstorm and his family and Trufflehunter and Reepicheep and Trumpkin and other magical creatures only found in Narnia. The birthday girl went to chat with her sister instead, seeing as Queen Susan was sitting alone at the moment. Susan smiled when she saw her sister.

"Enjoying yourself, Lu?" Susan enquired genially.

"Enjoying myself, Su," Lucy nodded. "Why are you sitting alone and all by yourself? Come on, we'll go find something to do, get something to drink, grab somebody to dance with."

"Um, Lu, not that I don't want to spend time with you but I'm kind of waiting for someone...someone I haven't talked to yet, on this fine evening," Susan said sheepishly.

"Ooh! Who is it?" Lucy laughed.

"Can't you tell?" Susan chuckled, blushing a little.

"Hmm…well I'd say it's Baron Tyrone…am I right?" Lucy grinned.

"Of course," Susan giggled. "Lucy, I think I'm in love."

"It's a good thing, Susan," Lucy beamed proudly. "Aslan's given you a fresh start. Another wonderful opportunity! Don't let it pass you by. And, you know, even though you and Baron Tyrone aren't courting yet, if you do end up courting someday, sometime in the near future I'll say, I'm supportive of your relationship with him and I wish you all the joy and happiness in love," Lucy said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Lucy. Truly," Susan nodded gratefully. "You know…can I just tell you how I feel?"

"Of course! We're sisters. Absolutely no secrets or barriers whatsoever between us," Lucy said happily.

"Well, alright. Here goes. I…well, I think about him all the time, really. Well, most of the time. He makes my heart beat faster and I feel that there's magic. _Magic_, Lucy. I don't think I've ever felt that with any boy in England, or any of my previous courters. You've seen how they swarm around me. But I only feel that chemistry, that kind of attraction, when I'm around Tyrone. It's kind of like I'm drawn to him. And I can't even help it," Susan explained, in a giddy mood.

Lucy smiled. "You have indeed fallen for him. But you know what? Even though it's great that you can tell me what you just told me, and you know that I'm always here to listen, I think that you should be telling _him_ what you just said to me. If you love him, then let him know! Just as I think you would want him to let _you_ know if he loves you," she advised.

"Well, he hasn't said anything about it yet, so I'm a bit unsure about his feelings, which in turns makes me hesitate," Susan admitted.

"Well, maybe all he needs is a push. You've seen how Peter struggled with his feelings at first, when he first fell for Helga. I know this is probably a sensitive topic and it wouldn't be a good idea to bring it up in front of him, but I think I can safely talk to you about it right now. He didn't want to confess anything, but when he gets a push from Helga, when she's dropped enough hints, he opened up to her and told her how he felt about her," Lucy recalled. "You remember how happy he was when he knew that she requited those feelings. Love can offer you so much joy in your life. Don't be the one standing in your way to your own happiness."

Susan smiled heartily. "Sometimes I forget that you're actually 27 at heart. You don't quite look 14 though. Still 13, actually. You're so wise and you're my younger sister."

"That's what sisters are for, right? Giving each other counsel," Lucy grinned.

"Yes, thank you," Susan beamed. "And he'll get a push. I'm sure."

"You better _be _sure, because he's coming your way now," Lucy nudged Susan.

Susan turned around to see the man that's been in her heart and on her mind all this time. Lucy whispered, "I think I should go find Pete now. Good luck, Su!"

As soon as Lucy left, Baron Tyrone approached Susan and kissed her hand. "Good evening, Susan."

"Good evening, Tyrone," Susan smiled, her heart beating faster again. "Enjoying the party?"

"Yes, yes," Tyrone grinned. "Though I think the best part of it is that I get to talk to you as well. You know, just the two of us. It makes me so very happy and honored."

Susan beamed. "Well that's good, because I was about to say the same thing to you as well. I feel the same way."

"Well, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about and I keep wondering to myself whether or not you feel the same way I do. After pondering upon it for so many days and nights, I decided that the best thing to do was just to speak to about it, to be frank and open with our feelings," Tyrone changed the topic smoothly.

"You're right. Go ahead and tell me. I'm all ears. I like listening to you. I always feel that you have some insights to offer me," Susan smiled.

"Well then I am certainly very honored than I could offer insights to a Queen," Tyrone smiled. "And of course, to Susan Pevensie as well," he said, making Susan's heart melt.

"Anyway, what I was going to say to you was that…hmm, you know, whenever I'm around you, Susan, I feel a kind of warmth in my heart," he described. "It's like I constantly want to read more, know more, care more, and just to be a more well-rounded person, not just to delight you, but because you really, truly motivate me to want to change my life in a positive way."

Susan grinned and boldly reached out to hold Tyrone's hand. At first he was a bit astounded by the gesture, as he did not expect it, but within a matter of seconds he soon grew to like this physical sign of rapport. "Yes, I'd like you to know that these feelings are mutual, Tyrone."

"Then I am glad," Tyrone beamed heartwarmingly.

"You know, I find that I've smiled more often ever since I've met you. Sometimes I catch myself smiling for no reason, but then I realized that I was thinking of you. Because you've instilled a lot of joy in my life," Susan explained. "Back in England where I was from, more often than not I had had to fake a smile to avoid questions, but I don't think I've ever had to do that since you've become a part of my life."

"I think I want you to be in my life for a long, long time too."

"I am so glad to have you," Susan smiled.

"I think you've inspired me in more ways than one. For example, seeing as you offered to teach the girls in the village archery, I've devised a plan to teach the boys in the village as well. But not archery. Sword fighting. I'm teaming up with some of my friends. I think we can all learn from you, not just in terms of how to use a bow and arrow, but your altruism, actually. I would suppose it's what being a ruler, a leader, really means. It means watching out for and taking care of other people too," Tyrone revealed.

"Really?" Susan looked delighted. "That's a fantastic idea, Tyrone!"

"Thank you, my Queen. And I think that you should meet my friends some time. Would you like that?" Tyrone offered.

"I think I would like that very much," Susan nodded. "Are they here tonight?"

"No, I'm afraid not. But no matter. A meeting can always be arranged, any time to your convenience, of course," Tyrone smiled.

"That would be really nice," Susan said sincerely. "You know, many years ago, in the Golden Age, when I had to attend council meetings, sometimes I would groan because politics isn't exactly the most interesting topic to have a discussion about, especially when you have to go on and on about it for hours upon hours. But now, these days, I'm just happy to go to council. It means I get to see you."

Before Tyrone could reply, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw King Peter.

"Your Majesty," Tyrone said politely, bowing.

"Am I interrupting something?" Peter teased Susan with a rhetorical question.

"Maybe, maybe not," Susan laughed.

"You didn't even notice me. You were so absorbed in the conversation," Peter chuckled. "Should I come back later?"

"It is fine, Your Majesty, I shall take my leave now so you could speak with Susan. I mean, _Queen_ Susan," Tyrone shot one last loving gaze at Susan, kissed her hand, then bowed at Peter and left.

* * *

**A/n: **

**So, what do you think of the two couples? Let us know in the reviews below! :)**

**There'll be another family scene in the next chapter, so stay tuned! :)**


	20. Bad News

**A/n: Yo! Thank you everybody for the reviews! Just gotta say ILY to EC, PeterCaspianRlz, Anon, Anonymous, Connors, Narniafan, Emily, QueenLucyfan, QueenElenaofnarnia, sarahwood, Lea97, elomeno, Emma, GoldenAgeNarnian, as well as all other guests. *sends virtual kiss***

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The next morning after Queen Lucy's birthday party, the five monarchs were seated at the same table having breakfast.

"That was quite a feast yesterday. I had a great time. I love feasts," Queen Susan said merrily.

"As much as I did have fun at yesterday's banquet, I'm not in such a great mood, because it's my turn to hold the council meeting today," King Peter stretched his arms and yawned.

"Who's turn is it, aside from yours, Peter?" Lucy inquired.

"Mine!" Susan said, clearly in a good mood.

"You like council meetings a lot these days, Susan, which is rare. How come? Not that I'm complaining though," King Caspian enquired.

"I think I know why," Peter chuckled.

"Ooh, I think I do too," Lucy chimed in.

"Why? Tell us," Caspian ushered.

So as Peter and Lucy explained, Susan felt her cheeks grow a little red. "Well, this is embarrassing," she said, looking at her plate.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed," Peter replied. "I think Tyrone is good for you. He's made you much happier than you used to be when we were in England and we thought we could never come back."

"I agree," Lucy decreed.

"Edmund? Why aren't you saying anything? Is something wrong?" Caspian turned to look at his best friend with a face of concern.

"And you aren't eating much either. I've got a bad feeling," Susan pointed out.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Peter inquired.

"Yes, tell us," Lucy listened intently.

"Last night, while everybody was having fun at the party, I happened to overhear a conversation between three of the ladies in waiting," King Edmund began. "I probably shouldn't have eavesdropped though."

"Well which three?" Susan enquired. "Tell me their names. I think I'd know them."

"Well there's Ines and Katrina from Chippingford, you know, the two sisters who joined us when Pete and I went to the Treasure Room at the ruins of Cair Paravel," Edmund revealed, "and there's also another lady. I'm not acquainted with her but from their dialogue I caught her name. Carissa."

"Oh. I've talked to her a number of times," Caspian said.

"And Ines' a really nice girl," Peter blurted.

"Is that a hint of romantic interest I detect?" Lucy said promptly, using a crisp tone and a clipped accent for dramatic effect.

Peter scratched his head. "Interest, yes, but in what aspect, I'd rather not say."

Anyway, it turned out that while Ines and Katrina confronted Carissa about her threats, Edmund was there all along and heard the whole conversation. He told his siblings and Caspian what he heard.

"I honestly can't believe Carissa would behave like that. She seemed to have a pretty great personality when we danced at other parties, and she was pretty polite to me, actually," Caspian said, looking disappointed.

"Maybe she was just polite to you because you're a King. I mean, she'd certainly know better than to behave rudely to you, right?" Edmund frowned.

"Well, maybe looks can really be deceiving?" Susan sighed.

"I quite admire the way Ines stood up for her sister though," Peter piped up.

"I do think that they'd make good ladies in waiting. So far, their performance in every aspect is rather satisfactory," Lucy said, sounding more mature than any 14 year old would.

"I really need to think twice about picking my handmaiden or handmaidens now," Susan stated carefully.

"When Viscountess Beryl submitted the reports to us – you know, the one she writes every other month – we received one last week and it didn't mention any issues about defamation or discrimination and nothing in particular about the handmaidens acting hostilely towards one another, so I think the situation isn't too serious, seeing as it's probably just Carissa who's behaving this way, and not all others, even though I do think she's the only one who has a title, amongst this cohort of handmaidens in training," Edmund pointed out.

"We'll speak to the Viscountess about it," Caspian suggested.

Afterwards, the topic of their conversation transitioned to other affairs, such as the reconstruction of Cair Paravel. When the five of them finished breakfast, Edmund and Lucy spent their morning in their offices before they had to be in the Throne Room for the afternoon.

Peter and Susan proceeded to the council room, while Caspian spent the day with Gilda. He felt obliged to spend as much time as possible with his fiancée, and maybe he could be her coach again, as she attempted to learn to use the katana. She was rather resilient. He supposed many other learners would have given up, but she didn't.

As much as Caspian had tried to cultivate some sort of romantic interest in Gilda, there was just no romantic connection between them, and sometimes it pained Caspian because they've been engaged for a while now but still felt nothing for each other. Still, he figured that getting along as friends was already a bonus, since he'd known a number of couples that were brought together only because of politics or convenience and those marriages didn't end well. And knowing that his own marriage to the Archenlander Princess wasn't about to be so catastrophic was a relief to him already.

* * *

Ines felt horrible today. It was so difficult for her to even get out of bed this morning, and she didn't have much of an appetite for breakfast either, so she skipped it and just stayed in her room instead.

However, today, all the ladies in training had to sit for an assessment about table manners. They had to learn the many rules of etiquette while dining, including the appropriate use of utensils. Ines was in her room studying for the assessment, hoping to excel in it, but she couldn't focus anymore. Her head felt heavier and heavier and she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. In the end she had fallen asleep at her desk.

Ines didn't wake up until she heard loud knocks on the door. She stood up groggily and opened the door, letting in her sister Katrina.

"Ines! Oh my goodness," Katrina's eyes widened. "Why are you still wearing your night gown?! The assessment is starting in like 15 minutes and you've got to get dressed!"

"What?!" Ines croaked, fear flooding her. It took her a good moment to recall that she was supposed to be studying for the assessment when she fell asleep. She panicked and hurriedly got prepared, running to the dining hall with her sister. They were panting, catching their breath, by the time they got to the room. Everybody else was seated already, though fortunately, the two sisters were not officially late.

"Ines, Katrina," said Viscountess Beryl a bit skeptically, and a little bit surprised that the two girls who had outstanding performances all along would invoke her slight displeasure due to their tardiness compared to those who arrived extra early, for example, Lady Carissa. "There you are. Take your seats. Come on. There's no time to waste. We're going to begin now."

Throughout the assessment, Ines felt her mind go blank and she just had no idea where the wine goblets, the forks and spoons and knives etc. should go. She felt as if she was a little kid, just shuffling the utensils around randomly, as if it were all a childish game, but no! She must treat this seriously! She tried her absolute hardest to concentrate, but her brain just failed her.

After the assessment, Ines was expressionless when all the handmaidens walked back to their respective chambers. Katrina patted her sister's shoulder, and looked concerned. "Ines? Are you alright?"

"I don't know," Ines answered monotonously.

"You've skipped breakfast and lunch already. You really need to eat something. Would you like a croissant? Or some biscuits?" Katrina suggested.

"But, Katrina, I'm not hungry," Ines slurred. "I just feel so weak."

"I think it's because you haven't eaten anything today. That's why you feel weak," Katrina looked even more worried. She felt Ines's forehead with the back of her palm. "Oh goodness, you're burning up."

"All I feel like doing is sleeping," Ines pouted.

"Alright, let's get you back to your room. We've got nothing to do for the rest of the day. But you sure you don't want to go to the infirmary? We could have a healer check on you," Katrina said anxiously.

"I hardly have the energy to walk there; it's so far away," Ines said faintly. "Just let me sleep. Maybe I'll feel better afterwards. And if I don't, then, well, we'll see, I guess."

"Alright, have some rest," Katrina said, and escorted Ines to her room.

Sonya was next door and since she saw that Ines was feeling drowsy and weak, she came out from her room holding two cups of tea.

"Hey," Sonya said softly. "Are you feeling alright, Ines?"

"No," Ines replied glumly.

"I made some tea. It's a blackberry fusion. Try it. I think you'll feel better afterwards," Sonya handed the cups to the two sisters.

"Thank you," Ines said sleepily. She took the cup and sat down on her bed.

"I'll leave you to rest then. If you need anything you know I'm just next door," Katrina said, then closed her door and turned back to Sonya.

"Are you sure your sister doesn't need a healer?" Sonya inquired. "I'm acquainted with one."

"She didn't want to consult one," Katrina shrugged. "I'll let her take a nap first. She needs sleep the most. Anyway, thanks for the tea," she said after taking a sip from her cup. "It's really nice."

"I used to make tea for my mother every day, but my family can't afford to buy her the treatment and medicine she needs. We can only afford therapeutic treatments, which do help, but of course they're nowhere as effective as I think medicine or herbs would be. But, whenever she drinks this tea, she feels more energized," Sonya explained. "And I figure it might work well for Ines as well."

"Oh, I wish there could be something I could do to help your family, but you know my family – well not exactly poor, but not exactly rich either. Just stuck in the middle," Katrina said sadly.

"Well, don't mind me," said Sonya. "It'll all work out in the end."

"Or maybe Ines's just stressed? You know, even though the assessment is just some protocol thing, she takes it very seriously," Katrina shrugged.

"Well, either way, it's in the past. I'm sure she didn't perform too poorly. She pays a lot of attention when we learnt about the specifics of table manner and etiquette and whatnot," Sonya said.

"Yes, let's hope we all did well," Katrina said.

However, Ines wasn't feeling well at all. She finished her tea and yes it was pretty soothing, but when she tried to sleep, she just couldn't sleep. She ended up rolling on the bed futilely.

Deciding that she had better not just lie on her bed aimlessly, Ines got up and got out, going for a walk. She was sauntering down the corridors of the Telmarine Castle, when she realized that she walked past one of the dining rooms. She saw a waitress holding a tray, and on the tray were goblets and a used set of cutleries. Ines concluded that someone, presumably a royal, has just finished tea, considering the time of the day.

And indeed Ines was right. She saw King Peter exiting the dining room, but instead of addressing him, her mind wandered to the assessment she sat for earlier today. She slumped into a trough of frustration and disappointment knowing that she had fallen asleep while preparing for the assessment, and therefore she hadn't done much revision, which meant she might as well had failed the whole assessment, and that there would basically be no chance that she could serve as a lady in waiting to one of the Queens. At that scary prospect of failing herself and her family, she broke into tears in the middle of the hallway.

Peter immediately noticed this and was a bit shocked. He was sad too to see that his friend was crying. So he went up to her.

"Ines?" Peter said softly, but in confusion.

Ines gulped. "Your Majesty," she said with a croaked voice. She tried to wipe her tears with the back of her hand because she didn't want to look like a mess in front of the Magnificent King, even though she felt like a mess.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. Everything's going to work out," Peter said even though he didn't know what went wrong, he didn't hesitate to put his arms around Ines's shoulders to hug her, hoping that gesture would offer some comfort. When he had a breakdown a few months ago, she comforted him too, so now here he was, requiting the kindness.

"I'm ruined," Ines sobbed. "I have no future."

"Oh, don't say that, Ines. Never say that," he patted her back gently.

Ines inhaled deeply and, at Peter's cue, started to tell him what caused her so much distress.

"Ines, it's just one assessment," Peter said reassuringly. "I seriously don't think Viscountess Beryl, or my sisters, would think of you less just because you got to the dining hall a bit later than all the others did. You weren't late, so I should think that'd hardly affect your score, or whatever you're worried about. Relax, relax. It's alright. Don't work yourself up."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like my brain just went completely blank at that time. I have three meals a day yet I still manage to put my forks on the right and my knives on the left and I just – oh my goodness, I'm a dunce. I'm hopeless," Ines mumbled in a trance.

"Please don't say that. Of course there's still hope for you. Don't ever lose hope. You taught me that, remember?" Peter said, placing an arm around Ines's shoulder before noticing that her hands were shaking. "Ines, you're trembling. Are you okay?"

"It's so cold," Ines whispered, and hugged her cloak tighter to herself.

Peter's eyes widened. "But, Ines, you're already wearing layers of thick clothes. You should be warm enough. It's just autumn. Wait, do you have a fever?"

"Katrina thinks I do but I don't know," her voice quivered a little and her teeth chattered.

"Well we'll have to get you to a healer. The infirmary's this way. I'll go with you. They'll see to you," he decided to take off his cloak and wrap it around her.

"Your Majesty, you don't have to –"

"Well, Ines, you know what? You're right. I don't have to. I might even catch a disease if I do. But who cares? I want to do this. So can I please escort you there?" Peter beamed, hoping his humor would make her smile a little. And it did.

* * *

**A/n: So! What do you think of the chapter? Good? Bad? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! :)**


	21. Visitors

**A/n: To all the Peter/Ines shippers out there, this one's for you! But of course also dedicated to EC, Anon, GoldenAgeNarnian, Anonymous, Emma, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenLucyfan, QueenElenaofnarnia, Connors, Emily, Narniafan, Lea97, Aquafin, elomeno, and all the other guest reviewers!**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

At the infirmary, not only did King Peter and Ines find the healers. They also bumped into Doctor Cornelius. Medicine was given to Ines to drink, and then she was given some food because she couldn't possibly have an empty stomach all day long.

"If she wanted to recover sooner, she must eat," Professor Cornelius insisted.

"Ines, I do believe that your fever would have put you in a condition unfit for an assessment," Cornelius said, seriousness evident in his tone. "It would have been more advisable for you to in your room and rested rather than take the assessment. This isn't just for _your_ health, but for others' as well, because your cold could be infectious and it wouldn't be good to have other trainees get infected as well."

"Well, let me to talk to Viscountess Beryl so that she'll arrange for you to retake the assessment," Peter said, then thanked the nurses and Cornelius before turning back to Ines. "But for now, Ines, I insist that you stop worrying and rest. I want you to get well sooner."

"Thank you, King Peter. However, before I fall asleep, I need to send for a page to deliver a message to my sister that I'm here, in the hospital wing. Otherwise, _she'd_ be the one worried sick," Ines beamed a little weakly in gratitude.

"Right. We wouldn't want her to get sick either. I'll go tell Katrina myself. It's simpler that way anyway, without having to explain to the page all over again," Peter smiled, kissed Ines's hand then exited the hospital wing and made his way to the dormitories of the ladies in waiting. Once he found Katrina's room, he knocked.

Katrina opened the door. "Oh, King Peter," she curtsied. "How may I help you?"

"I was just going to tell you that I brought your sister to the hospital wing just now. She needed a healer. I'm sure you're aware that she's ill," Peter said candidly.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Though when I asked her if she wanted to go see a healer just now, she said that she'd rather take a nap. I didn't know she went out though. I wonder why she didn't tell me," Katrina said.

"Well, there was a lot on her mind. She's told me why she's distraught, and she got quite emotional. I mean, I'm sure she would have confided in you as well, but I insisted that I bring her to the infirmary," Peter explained.

"I understand, Your Majesty. I'll also notify Viscountess Beryl of this so that she'll know why one of her trainees is absent," Katrina nodded.

"Actually I don't think you'll have to. I'm going to have a word with her later so I can tell her that," Peter beamed.

"Thank you, King Peter. Both Ines and I appreciate it greatly," Katrina said.

* * *

Ines was going to stay in the hospital wing for at least three days, counting from the day she got there.

On the first day, she ate a little bit of food and then slept.

On the second day, she ate more, but not as much as she normally would. Though she felt more energized and read a few books to spend her time. Katrina visited her sister a few times each day, sometimes with Lavinia and Sonya and some other friends as well.

However, things were only going well in the morning. In the afternoon, Ines had some unexpected visitors in the afternoon, and it made Ines feel a bit uneasy, really.

"You have two visitors, Ines," a nurse smiled at Ines and then went to attend to other patients, while two _nobles_ went into Ines' ward.

Ines immediately felt chills down her back when she saw Lady Carissa, with an older man who did not look friendly at all. Instead, he looked really patronizing. He possessed a cane, and he had a distinct scar on his left cheek.

"Oh, good afternoon, dear Ines. Meet my father, Claudius, Lord Atherton, 9th Baron of Selby," Carissa jeered at Ines.

"My Lord, my Lady," Ines said cautiously and tried to keep her cool. It would be like letting them win if she showed that she was scared.

"I am very, very concerned about your health, Ines," Claudius said dramatically.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. We're strangers," Ines scoffed.

"Ouch, that hurt," Claudius feigned disappointment. "My daughter is a lady in training just as you are, and she, too, wants you to get better sooner."

"And anything that concerns me, concerns my father too," Carissa said smugly.

Ines said nothing in reply.

"Although you don't have a title, you are the High King's…well, let's say you're a 'special friend' of his, aren't you?" Claudius said mockingly.

"She is. I suppose we'd better behave more civilly towards her, Father," Carissa said, rolling her eyes.

"Shouldn't we behave civilly to everyone, titled or not?" Ines challenged. "I was raised to be a polite person, and I intend to stay that way. So that means I won't try to put on a show and be fake to people, only to backstab them, betray them, or take advantage of them."

"Hmm," Claudius pursed his lips. "A feisty girl you are. I wonder where you got that attitude from. Is it from your father's side or from your mother's side? Pity we'll never get to find out, since both of them are dead and gone."

"But your confidence won't last long. I'm surprised you have a shred of dignity left after the assessment a few days ago. I bet you failed it, didn't you? Everyone placed their napkin on their serving plate, but you didn't. It really doesn't take a genius to figure out that you made a fatal mistake," Carissa scowled. "You know why they're keeping you in this clinic? It's just because you're ill, and they don't want to place you anywhere else, so that you won't go spreading the disease everywhere and infecting innocent people, like myself, and my father. And wow – it would be _unimaginable_ even, if the High King as infected with you," she rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it's just a matter of time that the Viscountess realizes that you are unfit to be a lady in waiting, and she'll have every reason to expel you. Then, I guess, you'll really go back to being good old Ines, selling flowers in a shabby tatty florist shop in the small town where King Caspian's former mistress came from."

Ines's heart sank and her face fell. They knew what upset her. They found out what her weakness was, and she knew for sure they were going to use this against her and make her feel worthless and useless. She bit her lip tensely. Those two unexpected and unwanted visitors were really making her feel very nervous. And she knew that they were just using their higher social standing over her. If King Peter was with her right now, she was sure they wouldn't dare utter a single word. Such despicable people.

"Oh, Ines, why are you upset? You needn't be. We all know what happened. You performed badly. It's no big news. No need to be all mournful about it. It's not like your parents died, right? We're here to visit the sick, not the bereaved. Come on," Carissa mocked.

"It's an infirmary here, not a mortuary. At least it won't turn into one, unless you die here, but I certainly wouldn't expect a cold to be so lethal," Claudius said sardonically, not knowing and not caring how much it hurt Ines because, well, who wouldn't be sad at the mention of their deceased parents, especially when Claudius was so rudely making fun of her?

"It's alright. I won't be upset. I have my friends, and I know that they will be nice to me," Ines said, and her boldness didn't falter.

"Oh, yes. How could I have forgotten? You've got special connections to King Peter, and just the thought of it makes me quiver in fear!" Carissa said in a sing-song voice.

"But your silly friendship – or whatever relationship you're sharing with His Majesty, be it intimate or not, is soon about to be terminated," Claudius said ominously.

"Lord Selby, I'm not sure if I like your tone. What is that supposed to mean? Perhaps you could clarify it for me? I am too…common…to comprehend how nobles' minds work," Ines said self-deprecatingly, sarcasm evident from every syllable she uttered.

Father and daughter exchanged a sly glance. Carissa smirked and answered spitefully. "Let's just say that if a box of cookies is all it takes for a relationship between you and the High King to begin, it sure will be enough for your relationship to end."

"So, if I were you, I'd be very careful with how I behave to those above me," Claudius warned. "Carissa, we'll leave now. We're nobles. We don't have time for commoners who presume so much on a notorious connection with a royal."

And with that, they swept out of the ward majestically, while Ines frowned and pondered upon what their threatening words could possibly mean.

* * *

On the third day, King Peter decided to go to the infirmary to visit Ines, but he spoke with Trufflehunter in advance so that the badger could make some chicken soup for Ines. So, Peter and Trufflehunter were now at the infirmary.

"Thank you so much, Trufflehunter. And King Peter, it's just so sweet of you," Ines smiled heartwarmingly. "How did you know it was my favorite soup?"

"Hmm, I just guessed, actually. I'll be we have a soul to soul connection. That's how I know," Peter joked. "I'm just kidding. Your sister told me that you like chicken soup the best."

Ines giggled. "Still, Your Majesty, it's pretty nice of you to visit me, seeing as you're King and you must have a lot of work at hand. Same goes to you, Trufflehunter."

"You're welcome, my Lady. I wish you a speedy recovery. But now I must prepare dinner for myself, so I'm going to take my leave of you," Trufflehunter bowed to Peter then left.

"Kings are busy, I'll say. But I have two other Kings and two other Queens – and perhaps a third, pretty soon – to share my workload with, so it isn't too bad," Peter chuckled. "By the way, I've spoken to Viscountess Beryl about rescheduling your assessment."

"You did, my King? Oh, I really can't thank you enough," Ines grinned.

"You don't have to thank me. It was the right thing to do, honestly," Peter beamed.

"I wasn't sure if I would be allowed to retake it, but now I'm assured," Ines explained.

"Of course you're allowed. It's stated right at the beginning of the training course, that if a handmaiden has to be absent for an assessment, or request for the assessment to be rescheduled, for medical reasons, it will be permitted with the trainer's approval. Professor Cornelius can even issue a medical certificate, if needed, but the Viscountess wouldn't doubt my word, of course," Peter explicated. "She reckons this coming Monday would be a good date for you to retake your assessment. By then, you should have fully recovered."

"Yes, Your Majesty. That's what Doctor Cornelius told me as well," Ines nodded in relief.

"And in case you're wondering, I offered to tell you myself what Lady Newport was going to tell you," Peter added.

"Oh? Why is that, may I ask, my King?" Ines inquired.

"Well…because I like to chat with you. It soothes me," Peter admitted, chuckling. Ines blushed, but Peter went on. "I know that I don't have to do things that I could have easily got a servant or a page to do, and I didn't have the obligation of caring for you either, but you see, you didn't have to bake those cookies for me, either."

"You still remember, Your Majesty?" Ines enquired, smiling.

"Yes, I do. It meant a lot to me," Peter said.

Indeed, she wasn't obliged to bake cookies for him so that he'd feel better after having an emotional breakdown, although it probably wasn't very becoming of a man, of a High King, but she did it for him anyway, because deep down, she cared about him. And he cared about her too. And they didn't realize how much they cared about each other until now.

* * *

On Monday, Ines was long discharged from the clinic, and now she ready and fully prepared to retake her assessment. Once she left her dormitory, and was in one of the hallways leading to the dining hall, she found King Peter walking her way.

"My King," she curtsied.

"Ines, good, I was just looking for you," Peter smiled.

"Oh. Was there something Your Majesty had wanted to tell me?" Ines queried.

"Well, yes, I just wanted to wish you good luck for your assessment," Peter grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, thank you," Ines beamed. "I'll do my best and I won't let you down, my King."

"I'm sure you won't," Peter smiled. Seeing as they couldn't talk for long, Ines curtsied once more and had to leave to go to the dining hall – she wouldn't want to be late again.

* * *

**A/n: Once again we have to tolerate Claudius and Carissa the big bad bullies. But what do you guys think of the chapter? Tell us in the reviews please! I see that we are almost at 300 reviews; it would be AMAZING if we could get there with this chapter! **


	22. Surprises

**A/n: WOW! I wake up in the morning and I see that this story has 300 reviews! With just 21 chapters! This is incredible. HighQueenP and I can't thank you guys enough for reading every update and eagerly awaiting the next; it means everything to us. So shout-out to EC, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, Anonymous, Connors, Anon, Emma, QueenElenaofnarnia, Aquafin, Emily, GoldenAgeNarnian, PeterCaspianRlz, sarahwood, elomeno, AslansBlade, Dumbeldore, and all you other guests for being such supportive readers! Ines_ is_ going to tell Peter about Claudius' and Carissa's threats, but not just yet. We'll wait a bit first. :P**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

It had been raining all day, which dampened moods. Right now everyone was busy with meetings and whatnots, and so, Princess Gilda decided to read a book in one of the lounges of the castle, near the windows.

As Gilda finished one chapter, a guard knocked on the door and opened it, letting someone in. "King Edmund, Your Highness," the guard announced to Gilda, bowed, and left.

"Hi," Edmund said, and looked pretty happy to see Gilda.

"Hello, Edmund," Gilda beamed at the Just King. "I thought you were holding public court at this time of the day?"

"I was, but it ended earlier than I had expected, so here I am," Edmund explained.

"I see. Where are the others?" Gilda inquired, putting the book aside.

"Well, let's see…Peter's gone to Caspian's office so that they could talk about the reconstruction of Cair Paravel, and I guess Susan and Lucy are speaking with Viscountess Beryl about their ladies in training," Edmund reported. "You have met the Viscountess already, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have," Gilda nodded. "And I have to tell you, Edmund, I can't wait to move to Cair Paravel. I saw some illustrations of it in some books and it looked so beautiful. Even my distant uncle, Corin, Prince of Archenland, Marquess of Clayton, said so in his autobiography."

"Corin was my friend many years ago," Edmund said a little nostalgically. "I didn't know he wrote an autobiography though. He seemed the more physical type than one to write down all his thoughts whatsoever."

"Really? And which type are you, Edmund?" Gilda enquired giddily.

"Well," Edmund scratched his head. "I guess I'm just…the type to keep everything to myself until I find the right person to confide in. I mean, there's obviously my siblings, and Caspian, my best friend, but then…I don't know. Cheyenne used to be that person I could talk to no matter what but…it doesn't matter now. Let's not go into that. Anyway, what I had wanted to say to you was that as far as I understand, we'll probably be spending next Christmas in Cair Paravel. Not this Christmas though."

"It's alright," Gilda smiled, though a part of her wished that she could be closer to Edmund, knowing he probably now had a vacancy in his heart that needed to be filled by someone who could be his confidant again. "I don't suppose it'll be too bad for me to spend one Christmas in the Telmarine Castle anyway."

"Good," Edmund nodded, then his eyes sparkled with delight. "Hey, Gilda, do you want me to teach you how to play chess?"

"Excuse me…?" Gilda was taken by surprise.

"Well, you see, what I thought was that Caspian likes to play chess, so I thought you could learn too," Edmund said as he retrieved the chess board from a cupboard.

"I…am not sure if that's a good idea," she said hesitantly. "I would hate to earn your displeasure…perhaps Caspian would like it better if he was the one who taught me instead?"

"Eh, that's nonsense. Knowing Caspian, there won't be any negative sentiments just because I'm teaching you how to play chess. And he knows I'm better at him anyway. I beat him so many times," Edmund laughed.

"But does he like to win? Should I let him win?" Gilda queried.

"Yes, but definitely do not let him win!" Edmund chuckled.

So, from that point onward, Edmund began teaching Gilda the rules of a game of chess, and when he mentioned the King and Queen pieces.

"You play with Kings and Queens in chess?" Gilda asked interestedly. "I think that's a political metaphor, really. That diplomacy's really just a game. And we, royals, rather than controlling where those pieces should go, end up being tools."

Edmund looked impressed. "Wow, I had not expected you to view a chess game this way. All chess has ever meant to me was just a game to kill time, really. Something I could beat my siblings and Caspian at, and then tease them about it. But I don't think I'll ever forget what you said."

Gilda chuckled then looked up and decided to ask him something she had in mind since she met him for the very first time. "Edmund. May I ask you something?"

"Sure, of course, go ahead," Edmund nodded.

"Is that true that when you first came to Narnia you weren't really a good person? Because I find that quite hard to believe. You're so nice and funny…especially to me," Gilda said softly.

"Sadly, what you heard is true," Edmund confirmed. "I was totally rude and impolite to my siblings, Lucy in particular, because she's younger than me and I used to think that I could be mean to her without any repercussions. How wrong I was!" He recalled. "And to think that I even betrayed my own family. I was such a fool that I actually believed in everything Jadis told me."

"But Aslan gave you a second chance. And your family forgave you. I can really see how much they love you. And I think same goes with the Old Narnians. They really look up to you and revered you. You are their King," Gilda replied.

"I know. And sometime I wonder if I deserve so much love after all the terrible things I did to them. I expected them to resent me because I was such a spiteful person, but instead of looking down on me, they had shown me forgiveness," Edmund said, sounding relieved.

"Well because they know you were only a child who was used by a ruthless witch who would do anything to get her way. Although she did reign over Narnia for a hundred years, I would never, ever call her a Queen, because I know that she isn't worthy of the title. True Queens are what your sisters are. I think they've set a good example for us all to follow," Gilda commented.

"And in a few years you'll be a Queen of Narnia too, Gilda. Do you feel ready to live up to everybody's expectations, as well as your own?" Edmund inquired.

"Frankly, not quite. And not to mention I'll be Queen of Archenland too. And on top of all of that I'm just 16 years old. I just find it all a little unbelievable. That's all," Gilda shrugged. "You know, you were just 13, 14 when you were crowned King. How did you feel back then?"

"Well, back then, I wasn't really sure where I was going with my life. I was frankly just a kid, to be honest. I wasn't sure why Aslan would entrust Narnia to me, to the hands of a young boy who had no experience in diplomacy and politics whatsoever. But I realized that in the end all you have to do is trust in Aslan. And your faith alone is enough. He'll handle the rest, like He always has been doing," Edmund advised. "And, well, don't you worry, Gilda. You know that no matter what happens, you will have Caspian by your side, and knowing him I can say that he'll be a good husband. And then, you'll have Susan and Lucy too, and I know that you have so much to talk to them about," he said in reassurance.

"Yes, I know. But I think ultimately what brings me relief is probably knowing that I'll have you," Gilda confessed. "I don't know how to best put it, Edmund. But I think I can safely say that I trust you and I feel safe and secure around you. I don't know why I feel this way either, but I just do."

"It's alright," Edmund remarked. "Feelings aren't meant to be explained, really, I think. They're meant to be…just experienced by the soul, in all honesty."

Gilda smiled. "Well, Edmund, I think that you have a great heart. I think that's one of the many reasons why Aslan dubbed you the 'Just'. I think that not only does it suit you, it's also perfect for you," she praised him sincerely.

He smiled endearingly at her. "Thank you. That is very kind of you." He stared at her for a little while and did not realize that she had already moved her chess piece on the board.

"Checkmate," she smirked at him.

His jaw dropped as he turned to stare at the chessboard, looking befuddled. "What? How could this have happened? I swear I…but…just…"

"My father's already taught me how to play chess when I was a little girl. He told me that as the future Queen, I mustn't become a chess piece and let others control me, like I was a puppet or something. I should be in control of my own life, and I should instruct my people to do what is best for Archenland – that's the lesson he was trying to teach me with this board game. At that time I was just a child so of course I didn't understand what he was trying to impart to me, but now I do. And it makes sense," Gilda explained.

"Wow. Why hadn't you told me before that you actually do now how to play chess?" Edmund looked awed, but in a good way. "You've got so many tricks up your sleeve. You're brilliant. You'd be a wonderful Queen, I'm sure. Caspian's so lucky to have you."

"Well, I kept it from you because you were so delighted about it all, like you were so happy that you actually get to teach me something, so I couldn't just burst your bubble and say no to you," Gilda chuckled.

"You're a sneaky one, aren't you?" Edmund laughed. "But you're also sensitive and caring, and all-rounded. I just hope Caspian realizes how lucky he is that he's going to marry you! I don't think he does, really."

"I think that the first and only ever person who actually can appreciate me for who I am is you, Edmund. With you, I feel like I can just lay down the burden of my identity as a Princess, especially since I have the responsibility of looking after a whole country's – no, I mean _two_ countries' – welfare. When you're around, when I'm alone with you, I don't feel so much like a future Queen. I just feel like I'm myself. That I'm freed," she described.

"And I feel like I'm not a King. I'm just Edmund," Edmund chimed in. "It's just so good to get to spend time with you. But now let's play a game of chess for real. But I'm going to warn you in advance that this time I'll do everything I possibly can to stop you from winning," he winked.

"Well, do your best, bring it on," Gilda giggled as they started another game while the rain outside was pouring.

* * *

The ladies in training assembled to receive their semester-end report that would include their grades that reflected their performance so far. Most of them were nervous, except, of course, Lady Carissa. She was a hundred per cent certain she would have a perfect report card, and frankly, even if that wasn't the case, she – or her family – still had the money and power to alter that. In order for bribes to be taken, at least someone had to offer the bribe in the first place.

Though of course, no bribes were needed, because when Viscountess Beryl called out Carissa's name, she stepped forward to receive her report card, and after a few glances, the smirk on her face grew. Satisfied, she went back to her seat, triumphant and victorious like a conqueror who had just annexed a continent of colonies. She was on top of the world!

Afterwards, the other ladies also received their report cards, some of them were a bit disappointed, but that was not the case with Lavinia and Sonya because they were very delighted and proud to know that they had excelled. They hugged each other in support and in congratulations.

As for Ines, she was the last to receive her report card because she was the last to take the assessment. Still, she got a pretty satisfactory score, as did Katrina. After all the ladies quieted down and began leaving the room to have dinner, Ines remained, as she wanted to have a word with Viscountess Beryl.

"Ines? Aren't you coming with us?" Sonya turned around to ask when she was at the door.

"I'll be there in a minute. I just need a quick word with Her Ladyship," Ines said promptly.

"We'll save you a seat then," said Sonya. And then she left with the others.

Lady Newport was still tidying her documents when Ines approached her desk.

"My Lady?" Ines said softly.

"Ines. Yes?" the Viscountess asked.

"I was wondering if I could have your permission to hold a party in one of the common rooms of our dormitories next week, on November 6th? It's Katrina's birthday and I'd like to throw a party for her," Ines explained.

"Oh, that's very nice of you as a sister. Yes, you do have my permission. Who will you be inviting?" the Viscountess queried.

"Thank you, my Lady. Well, I'm inviting you, of course," Ines giggled.

"Very well, I'll be sure to show up," the Viscountess laughed. "Who else?"

"All the ladies in training. It'll be a great feast I'm sure," Ines replied.

"That sounds good. It's semester break for you ladies anyway, so I think that a banquet would be in order anyway, even if it's not a large scale one," the Viscountess nodded contentedly.

"Thanks again, my Lady. Have a nice day!" Ines curtsied with a grin on her face then left the room to join her sister and her closest friends for dinner. When Katrina asked what she talked to the Viscountess Beryl about, Ines just beamed and said smoothly that she wanted to say thank you for arranging a retest for her. She had this planned in mind, for something to say to cover up so that the surprise party wouldn't be ruined. Little did they know that they were in for another surprise as well.

* * *

**A/n: It's gonna be Katrina's birthday soon! But before that, tell me what you think of the scene between Edmund &amp; Gilda please? :D**


	23. Katrina's Birthday

**A/n: ****Just wanted to say thanks to the reviewers: elomeno, EC, Lea97, QueenElenaofnarnia, Emily, GoldenAgeNarnian, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenLucyfan, Anon, Anonymous, Narniafan, Emma, Connors, KesseGirl1, as well as other guests. ****It's time for Katrina's birthday! And y'all are invited to the party! :P**

* * *

**(Putnam, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

A few days later, when Baron Tyrone had just finished yet another sword fighting classes for the boys in a village, in a neighboring village was Queen Susan who, at the same time, had just finished an archery class. A number of ladies in training followed Susan there this time, but now they were going to take the carriages back to the Telmarine Castle. Susan went to find Tyrone instead.

"Tyrone!" Susan greeted energetically. Both of them were sweating even though it was early November and the weather was pretty cool.

"Susan," Tyrone smiled immediately. She always managed to put a smile on his face, and vice versa. At first, they didn't know why they had this impact on each other, but after a bit of time they figured out that it was because of love.

"It's so good to see you here," she beamed.

"Likewise, my Queen," he held out his arm for her to take.

"Are you alone?" She enquired.

"Yes," he nodded. "Typically, I would be accompanied by my friends, but not this time, and so…would you like to travel back to the Telmarine Castle with me, Susan?"

"Sure," she smiled brightly. "Couldn't possibly turn down an offer from you."

"The carriage's right there," he pointed. And as soon as they got on the carriage, the driver began directing the horses back to the Telmarine Castle.

"So how was today's lesson with the boys?" She inquired.

"It went pretty well. They were all very eager to learn, though of course it would have been easier for me to cater to each of their more specific needs had my friends been around," he reported.

"I'm sure you'll make good swordsmen out of the young boys," she smiled.

"You're confident that I will?" He enquired.

"Yes," she nodded firmly.

"Thank you," he beamed heartily. "And how was your lesson with the girls today?"

"A little bit hectic too, since like you, I don't have my assistant around today," she answered.

"Oh? I didn't know you had an assistant," he replied.

"I do. She's called Ines and she's from Chippingford. She's one of the ladies in training. In fact, I think I'll most probably appoint her as my lady in waiting when she graduates. I think I have the most in common with her and she'd be a great handmaiden to me," she explained.

"Oh, do you mean the one who has a sister called Katrina?" He queried.

"Yes, that's the one," she confirmed. "You know her? Them?"

"Not directly," he answered. "But my mother mentioned them to me."

"Oh? What did she tell you, if I may know?" She queried.

"You certainly may know, Susan. My mother mentioned that in a few days, on the 6th of November, it's Katrina's birthday, and Ines wanted to ask for my mother's permission before throwing a party just in the common room of the handmaidens' dormitory," he explained.

"Oh…" she replied, nodding in amusement. "Tyrone?"

"Yes, Susan?" He asked.

She smiled, an idea forming in her mind. "Would you like to go to that party with me and surprise the ladies?"

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

Later that evening at supper, Susan mentioned the birthday party to her family. Princess Gilda was there too, having dinner with the Narnian royals.

"If you ask me, I think we should definitely go," Peter said immediately.

"Ooh, eager, now are we?" Edmund teased.

"Why? Am I not allowed to like parties?" Peter asked innocently.

"I think you're just hyped about another chance to see Ines," Lucy giggled.

"It's true, but, I mean, it's not the only reason," Peter laughed.

"I think it would be a great idea for us to show up and give Katrina a surprise anyway," Caspian piped up.

"So it's decided then. We'll all go," Lucy clasped her hands together happily.

"Gilda, do you want to come with us?" Edmund invited.

"Well I'm not sure; I'm not personally acquainted with the birthday girl," Gilda said hesitantly. "You're their Kings and Queens so it's fine, but I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited."

"But you totally should go! I'm sure it'll be fun. And besides, we're all going, and we don't want to leave you lonely," Lucy added.

"Yes, precisely, and besides I'm going to be there, so what's not to like?" Edmund said smugly.

Gilda giggled. "Fair enough. I'll go then, but only if you'll keep me company."

"Of course we're going to keep you company. You're my fiancée," Caspian said reassuringly.

Gilda smiled at her fiancé who added, "I think we should even prepare a gift for Katrina, if we're going to be showing up at her birthday party."

"Alright. Do you know what she likes?" Peter asked.

"Well I know for sure a girl could never say no to jewelry," Susan replied.

"I agree," Lucy nodded.

"Typical," Edmund chuckled.

"So how about a bracelet? We could give it to her as a joint present from all six of us," Caspian suggested.

"Yes that would be a great idea I reckon," Gilda nodded.

"So, a bracelet it is then," Caspian concluded.

"And you ladies, please don't try to involve me in picking out the bracelet. I know absolutely nothing when it comes to accessories. I'd really rather just leave the girly stuff to the three of you," Edmund said, laughing.

"Then it's time for you to learn, Ed," Peter chuckled.

"It's alright. I guess Lucy and I will go to the craftsmen then. Either that or we'll go to one of the market towns when we go shopping anyway. Won't we, Lu?" Susan turned to her sister.

"May I join you two?" Gilda requested.

"Yes we will, and yes you may, of course," Lucy nodded happily at both her sister and Gilda, and the rest of the conversation at dinner was merry too.

* * *

Finally, it was Katrina's birthday. Once she woke up in the morning and went to the breakfast room to join the other ladies, they all stood up to sing happy birthday to Katrina, which was a brilliant way to start off a day.

After Katrina thanked them all, Ines took the chance to make the announcement that she was going to throw a party to celebrate her sister's birthday tonight. Everybody was invited, and everybody was exhilarated.

However, there was someone who had to ruin everything: Lady Carissa. As soon as everyone quieted down, Carissa stood to make an announcement, saying that she was going to throw a party tonight, as well.

It was pretty clear to Ines and Katrina that Carissa was just trying to steal the attention away from the birthday girl and onto herself, but Carissa made the excuse that celebrations were in order since this was their midterm break.

Anyway, at night, when the waiters were transferring the food from the kitchens to the two common rooms in the dormitories, two parties were going on at the same time. To Ines's dismay, more ladies went to Carissa's party instead of to Katrina's, though the birthday girl wasn't really upset by this, because her closest friends stood by her and really that was what mattered. They all gave really pretty and heartwarming gifts to her, and in particular Ines's present was the most meaningful. It was a necklace that had a lion as a pendant. Katrina said that she would wear it often, as it could give her strength and courage – what Aslan represented. It also signified that the Great Lion was always with them.

All the ladies at Katrina's party were chatting merrily when suddenly everyone quieted down because a group of 8 people made their way into the common room. Katrina turned around and saw the five Narnian rulers, the Archenlander Princess, Viscountess Beryl, and a nobleman whose name the handmaidens didn't yet know.

The ladies unanimously stood up and curtsied to greet their guests, while the guests chanted 'happy birthday' to Katrina. She felt really honored. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined that such important people would show up at her birthday party.

"Ladies, may I introduce you to my son, Tyrone," Viscountess Beryl announced with a smile.

In no time, the common room was filled with laughter and merriment once again as the nobles, the Queens in particular, had great chats with the handmaidens.

Before the birthday cake was to be served, however, King Caspian stood in the center of the room and announced that the royals had prepared a birthday present for Katrina. She stepped forward and now was standing right in front of Caspian. The room fell silent and all eyes were on the birthday girl and the Telmarine King.

"This bracelet is for you," Caspian explained. "I hope you like it."

Katrina gasped softly and stared wide-eyed at the beautiful bracelet presented before her very eyes. She could not believe it. The bracelet sparkled and it was breathtaking. It had trinkets of fauns, knights, bears, archers, nymphs, and cupids on the bracelet, forming a loop as if humans and other magical creatures were dancing together. This was her most unforgettable, most memorable birthday ever.

"Yes, I do like it, Your Majesty," Katrina whispered. "Thank you."

"Then I am glad," Caspian whispered in Katrina's ear as he put the bracelet on her left wrist. "And, Katrina?"

"Yes, my King?" Katrina replied.

"You look beautiful," Caspian smiled heartwarmingly.

And then, it could be safely said that they just stared at each other for a good moment before people began clapping and cheering. Caspian grinned at Katrina and she returned the smile before they both returned to their seats so that the birthday cake can be served.

After the meal, people walked around the room, chatting and having a blast. Caspian decided that he should introduce Katrina to his fiancée, so they never actually formed an acquaintance, in spite of the fact that they'd been at the same parties before. Caspian spotted Gilda chatting with Edmund at a corner of the common room. So, Caspian, linking arms with Katrina, approached his fiancée the Crown Princess of Archenland, and his best friend the Just King.

"Ed, Gilda, I'd like you to meet my friend Katrina," Caspian beamed.

"The birthday girl, eh? Nice to meet you," Edmund smiled personably.

"I am pleased to meet you too, Katrina," Gilda said, smiling too.

Katrina curtsied politely. "The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty, Your Highness. And thank you for celebrating my birthday with me. I really didn't expect that. It's the most pleasant surprise ever."

"Well you can thank Susan for that. It was her idea," Caspian explained.

"And how did Queen Susan come to understand that there is a party going on tonight, may I ask?" Katrina inquired.

"Well, you see, your sister had previously requested the Viscountess' permission to hold a party here, and so of course she'd be invited. And then she told Tyrone about it, then Tyrone told Susan about it, then Susan told us about it, and so we decided that it would be a good idea to surprise you," Edmund explained.

"Oh. So am I to understand that Queen Susan and Baron Tyrone are friends?" Katrina enquired.

"Well I'd say they're more than friends," Edmund sniggered.

"By the way the bracelet gift was my idea," Caspian added proudly.

"Thank you, my King, it's such a nice present and so thoughtful of you," Katrina turned to Caspian and grinned.

"No problem," Caspian smiled at Katrina, their eye contact causing their hearts to flutter for a brief moment. "Now, should we go meet some of your other friends?"

"Sure! Follow me, Your Majesty," Katrina nodded. Then she and Caspian left to chat with others while Edmund and Gilda continued talking. Gilda looked slightly anxious and Edmund sure had noticed that.

"What's wrong?" Edmund enquired. "Do you not like Katrina?"

"No, no, it's not that. From what I know of her she's likeable," Gilda clarified.

"Then why are you a bit upset? Was it something I said?" Edmund inquired.

"No, Ed. I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Gilda shrugged.

"No, you're not fine. Why the sudden change of mood? Please talk to me," Edmund pleaded.

Gilda huffed. "Did you catch Caspian staring at Katrina just now? Because I most certainly did."

Edmund would admit that indeed he did spot Caspian's gaze lingering on Katrina just then. "Well, don't let that trouble you. He's probably just paying her special attention because it's her birthday. It's not like he'll actually break off his engagement with you just to be with her. I know my best friend. He isn't going to do that."

"But I've never seen Caspian look at anyone like that before. Especially not at me," Gilda said anxiously. "It's already been 2 months since we're engaged. And I think it's pretty clear to us now that he doesn't have any feelings for me, and what I feel towards him is confined to admiration, for I'll say that he does have some qualities that make him a good King. But there's no adoration, no romantic attraction. This isn't working. I can't believe I ever even thought that love would blossom from a political marriage. It's like I'm expecting flowers to grow in a desert. Well, I have no one but myself to blame. If only I had been a little more attractive, if I had been more flirtatious in my exchanges with Caspian, if I had worn plunging necklines, maybe he could –"

"Gilda," Edmund interrupted, making Gilda snap up in attention. "You're burdening yourself with your thoughts. Give Caspian some time, and give yourself some time too. It's only been a few months, but there's still a couple of years' time till you'll be married to him. Who knows what could happen then? Maybe he'll grow to love you. In the meantime, be patient, because good things come to those who _wait_."

In truth, Gilda was just really not sure how much longer she could wait. Her parents had plans of visiting Cair Paravel for Christmas; they'd told her in their letters to her, even though they hadn't confirmed it yet, since it's still a month away even if they were really going to visit. But she was fairly sure by then they'd expect her to act like she was already married to Caspian, since if it weren't for the voyage they would have been married by now, which put immense pressure on her.

Edmund went on. "I think you're pretty, honestly. And if Caspian doesn't see that, well, all I can say is that he's sometimes a bit blind and won't realize things even when the truth is right under his nose. It's not the first time this has happened. You need to believe in yourself, Gilda. I believe in you."

Gilda sighed. She was pretty stressed. "Thank you, anyway, Edmund. I really think that one of the good things about being in Narnia is that I can stay close to you. I think it makes me feel all better."

Edmund smiled. "Then I am glad. You'll have a great King and a great husband by your side, Gilda. I promise."

* * *

**A/n: There's gonna be another Caspian/Katrina moment coming up in the next chapter so stay tuned! And please review! :D**


	24. Late Night Trysts

**A/n: Special thanks to ****EC, elomeno, Connors, Aquafin, Emily, Emma, sarahwood, Narniafan, GoldenAgeNarnian, QueenElenaofnarnia, Anonymous, QueenLucyfan, Anon, PeterCaspianRlz,**** and all the other guests for reviewing, and also those who favorited and followed the story! It makes me and HighQueenP very happy. Enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

At Katrina's 17th birthday party, she introduced her friends Lavinia Woodville and Sonya Sutton to King Caspian after they left King Edmund and Princess Gilda to their own conversation. Viscountess Beryl was talking to some of her other ladies in training, so that left Baron Tyrone to chat with Queen Susan – one of his favorite things to do.

"Hello, Susan," he said and sat down next to her at her cue.

"Hello, Tyrone," she smiled at him.

"It's great to finally get you alone. Have you made up your mind yet about who you like best as your lady in waiting?" He inquired.

"Hmm, I'll say I do have a few favorites," she replied. "But one thing's for sure: I'm not going to have a show of favoritism. All the ladies enter the training program as equals, regardless of their rank in society or other variables."

"So I guess it turns out there's a Just in the Gentle Queen too," he chuckled.

"I think Ed will be proud of me then," she beamed.

"Say, are your royal siblings aware of our…relationship?" He asked, choosing his words rather carefully.

"Well, as far as they know, we're friends. But they could be wrong," she said mysteriously, inching closer to him.

He frowned a little. "So you mean we're…not…friends?"

"No, that's not what I meant," she giggled mischievously.

"Then would you care to make clear to me what you had meant…?" He enquired playfully. By now he had already gotten the hint. He scooted closer to her, not at all minding the physical closeness between the two of them.

"What I mean…" she whispered and placed her hand on top of his, but he kept his eyes locked on hers. "Is this…" she leaned in and he subconsciously reciprocated the gesture. Suddenly, it was as if there were only the two of them in the common room.

Both of them had been wanting this kiss for a few months now, but tonight just wasn't their night. They had been interrupted by none other than Queen Lucy.

"Susan! The waiters and waitresses are – oh," Lucy stopped mid-sentence in realization that she had walked in on her sister and the Baron almost kissing. "Sorry," she said right away, a little embarrassed, but the couple more so. "I should just go and come back later."

Both Susan and Tyrone laughed to diffuse the embarrassment. "It's alright, Lu. I think Tyrone already gets the point I was trying to impart to him. Isn't that right, Tyrone?"

"That is correct, Susan," Tyrone chuckled.

"Lu, what were you saying?" Susan queried.

"I was just going to tell you that the waiters and waitresses are bringing in more beverages, and not only is there my favorite coconut milk, there's also your favorite passion fruit juice, so I just thought I'd let you know, but I see that you were…otherwise occupied," Lucy giggled.

"Well, thank you, Lu," Susan smiled at her sister.

"No problem! Now I'm going to get my drink. Hurry!" With that, Lucy had made her way to the drink bar, leaving Susan a little flustered with Tyrone.

"I think that we should follow the young Queen's advice and go get a drink. What do you say, dear Susan?" Tyrone suggested.

"I say that it's not a bad idea, dear Tyrone. Let's go," Susan beamed and they joined Lucy at the drink bar.

* * *

There were two others in the common room who already had a goblet of drink in their hands – Ines and King Peter.

"So, Ines," Peter said drawly. "I'd like to ask you a question."

"Sure, Your Majesty," said Ines cheerfully. "What question?"

"May I be direct with you?" Peter inquired. "By the way this isn't the real question I want to ask you."

Ines giggled. "Certainly."

"Alright. Ines, have you courted anyone before?" Peter enquired straightforwardly.

Ines was a little bit taken aback by the High King's question, but answered truthfully anyway. "No, my King. If I may know…why do you ask?"

"Well," Peter scratched the nape of his neck, laughing. "I was just curious. Curiosity gets me at times."

"I see," Ines nodded. "Initially I thought you had wanted to introduce me to potential suitors."

"Oh, no, it's not that," Peter replied. "I don't know anyone who'd be good enough for you." _Except for myself_, said a jokingly narcissistic voice at the back of his brain.

Ines giggled. "Your Majesty thinks so highly of me. For that I must thank you, but I'm not sure if I can live up to your expectations."

"Well I'll say that you're not exactly what I expected," Peter confessed. "But, I'll also say that you're _better_ than what I had expected."

Ines beamed wholeheartedly. "Now I have a question for you, my King."

"Fair enough. Go ahead," Peter nodded and listened attentively.

"What do you think of me, Your Majesty?" Ines queried. "You know…first impressions…and all that."

"Oh," Peter thought hard. "It might bore you."

"Oh, no I'm sure it won't. I'd very much like to know what the High King thinks of me, actually," Ines explained.

"Alright. Well…when we first met…well it was kind of an embarrassing experience for both of us, I guess," Peter said and they both laughed. "But I mean, I didn't really get to know you at that time, but as we got closer, I find that when I look at you I'm soothed and it's like all of my worries suddenly just seem so trivial. In you, I see…hope, support, comfort, and I say that you're not exactly what I expected because I honestly never expected to find that in you. But I'm glad I did. I'm proud to call you my friend."

"Well I'm very honored, my King," Ines smiled. "Really, I just want to let you know that you don't have to hide any of your emotions around me. You shouldn't have to. You're human, and humans have emotions. Kings, too, are made of clay. Some things, some memories, they hurt, because they matter. I've learned this when I lost my mother. I think now it's time for Your Majesty to learn it too, if it is my place to speak."

"See? You taught me a lot. Whether or not you end up becoming my sisters' lady in waiting, I still want you in my life," Peter said. "I've also learned that some people are worth holding on to, and I should emotionally invest in sustaining a relationship with them. I'm proud to say that you are one of them, Ines. Thank you for being there for me."

"Then I promise that I will always be a part of your life, through the good days and the bad, so that you won't be lonely," Ines said in reassurance. "I think it is indeed a blessing from Aslan that our lives get to cross paths. Frankly, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So, I guess…let's have a toast?" Peter glanced at his goblet, then at Ines'.

"Of course," Ines held up her goblet, and Peter did the same. "Toast to our friendship!"

* * *

After a few more hours, it was unanimously agreed on that the party should end, since it was late, and people were rubbing their tired eyes already, trying to hold back yawns. So goodbyes were said, the guests left the common room to go back to their own chambers, while the handmaidens in training helped the waiters &amp; waitresses tidy up the common room. After everything was cleaned up, the ladies went back to their respective bedrooms as well, while the party in the _other _common room – the one that the royal guests had paid no attention to – was still full-on.

Anyway, Katrina was trying to get to sleep but she just couldn't. She was still so overwhelmed that royals had actually showed up at her birthday party. She'd done nothing to deserve it, but Caspian assured her that she'd been a good friend and a good lady in training, plus, the monarchs were looking for a smaller-scale party to have fun at anyway.

After several hours filled with futile attempts to get to sleep, Katrina concluded that she was simply too exhilarated to actually fall asleep. All the others were already deep in their slumber, and the corridor was quiet. Even the party in the other common room had ended now, and there was nobody around to chat with her until she had the urge to sleep. So she decided to go to the kitchens to get a drink, hoping it could help her get to sleep sooner.

Once she reached the kitchens, she found that the kitchen floor was pretty slippery under her slippers. She was holding a goblet of hot tea, so she held her breath and prayed she wouldn't slip and fall. However, she turned around when she saw shifting footsteps behind her. A human figure entered the galley, and when Katrina walked closer, but still a fair distance away from the man, she found that it was actually –

"King Caspian?"

The Telmarine turned around and came face to face with the girl that had been on his mind all evening long. "Oh, Katrina! Fancy seeing you here." It was a big kitchen and was connected to all the towers within the castle premises.

"Your Majesty," Katrina smiled. "Please forgive my attire though."

"Well it's alright. It is in the middle of the night, after all," Caspian chuckled.

Katrina then explained to the King why she was here.

"I see," Caspian nodded. "Well, I don't know if you believe in coincidences or not but I always need a goblet of tea to go to sleep after the buzz of a party. If one goblet doesn't do it, then two should. I enjoyed myself, but I guess you can say that I have sleep problems, to a certain extent."

"Oh, really? Why is that, Your Majesty?" Katrina inquired.

"Well, if you want to know the truth, ever since my uncle plotted an assassination attempt on me in my sleep, I've had trouble sleeping," Caspian confessed. _Perhaps if someone was there to hold me I would be able to sleep better, but alas it'll still be three years or so until I get married._

"Oh, I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better, my King," Katrina said sympathetically. "But I'm glad the tea helps."

"Yes, and you know what else would help? Chatting," Caspian replied.

"We can chat then, Your Majesty, if that's what you want, even after a whole evening of chatting," Katrina grinned.

"Well, that's different. We were surrounded by so many people just now, but right now it's just the two of us," Caspian explained.

"I guess I can understand. So, what does my King want to talk about?" Katrina inquired.

"Why don't you tell me about your family, Katrina?" Caspian requested.

"Well…you know that I have a sister. I lost both my parents, Your Majesty," Katrina said solemnly and added that she lived with her uncle and aunt.

"I can't believe we have that much in common. I also can't believe I only first met you less than 2 months ago ago," Caspian said in awe. "Only I'd suppose your uncle and aunt were much better foster parents to you than mine were to me."

"Well, I would suppose so. But I'm sure, my King, you deserve better guardians," Katrina said empathetically.

Caspian chuckled. "Katrina, do you realize we're standing several yards apart while chatting? Come stand next to me; it feels a bit strange."

Katrina laughed. "Of course, Your Majesty," she said, before lifting her goblet from the kitchen counter and strode over to Caspian. However, as she had noted when she first stepped into the kitchen, the texture of the floor was slippery and her slippers did not exactly have much friction with the floor, causing her to slip when she was just one step away from the Telmarine King. Her arms flailed and the goblet fell out of her hand and fell onto the floor, spraying hot tea everywhere while the goblet rolled away.

Caspian jumped when hot tea was poured onto his tunic, but he had reflexes quick enough to enable him to manage to haul Katrina up before she could land on the floor, causing any injuries. He hauled her up with just one arm, his _non-dominant _arm, and even though all of this happened within the split of a second he felt that she was looking at him in both fright and amazement, wondering where that arm strength came from.

Katrina subconsciously gripped the side of the kitchen counter so that her legs could support her weight once again. Now her back was facing a column of kitchen cabinets while Caspian's body was close enough to be pressing against hers. She was still holding her breath due to the shock. But once it had dawned on her that she was now alright, thanks to Caspian, she let out a sigh in relief.

"Thank you, my King," she said breathlessly.

"Are you alright?" He looked right into her eyes with a concerned expression worn.

"Yes," she nodded, but suddenly remembered that she had spilled hot tea on the King! Gasping, she said in a louder voice, "oh my goodness, Your Majesty, are _you_ alright? I'm so sorry, my King."

"I think my skin's scalded," Caspian said quietly.

Katrina bit her lip and said decisively, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I'll go get the first aid kit. I'll be right back."

She cautiously rounded a few corners and found the first aid box with the necessary tools for her to treat a scald. She was taught how to handle wounds as such in the training program, but even before that she already knew because her mother had taught her nursing when she was younger.

When she returned to where the accident happened, King Caspian was removing his night robes, and carefully lifting his loose-fitting tunic off his head, revealing his bare chest, tanned skin, and toned abdominal muscles, causing Katrina to stare momentarily. If it weren't for the burn, a young Telmarine King with messy hair and a perfect torso could make Katrina want to do…other things.

But of course, she quickly remembered that she had an injury to attend to. Rushing to Caspian's side, she carried out all the first aid procedures which included cooling down the burnt area by running it under cool water. At first it hurt a little bit, causing Caspian to let out a yelp in pain, and so Katrina hurriedly mumbled a string of apologies.

Katrina didn't know how much time had passed but she guessed it was about 20 minutes or so – at least it was until Caspian didn't grimace or cringe anymore. She had to wait till he said the pain had eased, to prevent the burn from getting worse, the last thing they'd want.

The next step was to lightly cover the burned area with a cold, wet cloth. "This should help protect the sore skin from further irritation and infection," Katrina explained. "Are you feeling better now, my King?"

"Yes, I never knew that that was the way a scald should be treated. I would have guessed that I should have opted for ice packs or some ointment of sorts," Caspian admitted.

"_Oh_, I wouldn't recommend that, Your Majesty. It may burn," Katrina replied. "Flour, on the other hand, might help as well. It'll hurt less."

"I see," Caspian said quietly and nodded.

"Anyway, you should be fine now, my King. I apologize again. It was my bad," Katrina said, looking down.

"It's alright, Katrina," Caspian managed to smile as he put his now dried clothes back on. "It's not a big deal. I'll live," he even said lightheartedly as Katrina acquired a cloth to wipe the floor. "Do you need any help with that?"

"No, it's fine, Your Majesty. I can handle it," Katrina sighed as she cleaned up the mess on the floor. "I guess we won't have tea to drink though."

"True, but look at the sky. It's almost sunrise. I think we should both go back to our quarters, or I won't be able to wake up on time for breakfast tomorrow, and Queen Susan will not be pleased," Caspian beamed.

"Yes, you're right, my King," Katrina nodded. "So…goodnight, I guess?"

"Let me escort you to your room then," Caspian offered.

"Oh, shouldn't I be accompanying you instead, Your Majesty? You're the injured one, after all," Katrina said apologetically.

"I insist," Caspian said

"Well, then, I suppose my King will be escorting me to my room after all," Katrina smiled weakly.

Caspian returned the smile. "Come on then, let's go."

* * *

**A/n:**

**What do you think of the Susan/Tyrone and the Peter/Ines and the Caspian/Katrina scenes? :P**

**I know that Lucy had unintentionally prevented Susan and Tyrone from locking lips but have no fear! That's going to happen very, very soon...**


	25. A Confrontation

**A/n: Thank you my fellow EC, Anon, PeterCaspianRlz, Connors, Emma, Anonymous, QueenElenaofnarnia, Emily, Lea97, KesseGirl1, elomeno, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnian, Narnianfan, and all the other guests for being loyal readers! I see that some of you are looking forward to seeing Carissa's reaction when she learns that although she held a party on the same day as Kat's birthday party it certainly did not stop the royals from celebrating with Katrina! Well, here we go! ;)**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The next morning, after all the ladies in training had had breakfast, in the other common room, the one where Lady Carissa's party was held, she was only just ordering the waiters and waitresses to clean up the mess and to collect the trays of food and drinks back to the kitchens, because the party ended so late the night before. She was still shouting commands at the servants when Ines and Katrina walked in to see what the commotion was about.

"You know, a simple 'thank you' would suffice. There's really no need for you to be so impolite to them. It's not like they caused this mess," Ines put her hands on her hips. Both she and Katrina were disgusted by Carissa's attitude to the servants who hurriedly took the dirty trays away.

"Ooh, since when was this any of your business?" Carissa rolled her eyes.

"Well, alright then. If this isn't our business we'll just leave," Ines said as she and Katrina turned around.

"Wait," Carissa barked, striding to stand right in front of them. "I'm not done taunting you yet. So you can't leave yet."

The two sisters turned around and Katrina was about to make a comeback but Carissa was quicker. "You know, I think your party really was no fun. You see, more than _half_ of the ladies in training attended _my_ party instead, and it wasn't even my birthday! Can you imagine _how_ many people – nobles, specifically – would show up at my party when it's _my_ turn to be the birthday girl? My, my, you're _pathetic_."

"Is that really something to be proud of?" Katrina folded her arms. "Do you let the number of people who attend your party define you?"

"I should think not, because it's not impressive you can get nobles to attend your birthday party when we can get royals to attend ours," Ines said nonchalantly.

Carissa huffed. "You're bluffing."

"No we're not. Unlike some people, we choose to be truthful," Katrina pointed out.

"Ha! Truthful? Hmm, well then, I guess it would be fine if I ask for proof," Carissa retorted.

"We don't need to prove anything, Carissa. If you don't believe us, then by all means just go ahead and ask Their Majesties yourself. Or the Viscountess. She was there too. Be my guest, honestly," Ines said smartly. "Or _don't_ be my guest. I don't want you at my party anyway."

Carissa pursed her lips in displeasure. "You're commoners! Why in Narnia would a royal even bother spending time with you?! Oh, that reminds me," she snapped her fingers, turning to Ines. "I think that it's because you're a special friend of King Peter. You're his whore. I'll bet that you're invited to his bedroom. That's why you can invite him to that stupid little party of yours, and then go to his bedroom to have post-grief sex."

Anger boiled in Ines's veins. Nobody messed with Ines Farmington. Impulsively, she raised her hand to slap Carissa across the face, as an expletive came out of Carissa's mouth.

Katrina gasped and pull her sister back. "Ines! You shouldn't have done that!"

"Well then _she_ should have watched her tongue," Ines snapped.

Carissa stroked her cheek indignantly. "I see you still are as feisty as ever. Anyway, it doesn't change a thing about the fact that I'm still more popular than you are. At least I won't go hitting people in the face. I could sue you for assaulting me, you know. My father will hear about this. And he's going to make sure you two are ruined_ forever_, along with your pathetic little friends who are way down in the social hierarchy that they shouldn't even be ladies in training in the first place!"

"Hmm, whatever. We really don't care. Goodbye. Now if you'll excuse us," Katrina said indifferently, dramatically raising her hand to wave goodbye, but because she was wearing the bracelet that was given to her yesterday evening, it caught Carissa's attention.

"No I will not excuse you," Carissa said abruptly, gripping Katrina's forearm.

"Ouch! Let me go!" Katrina yelped.

"Shut up," Carissa said absentmindedly and inspected the bracelet. "That's a very fine bracelet," she frowned at Katrina. "How did a peasant girl like you manage to acquire it? Did you steal it?!"

Katrina tried to wriggle out of Carissa's grasp but only found that it hurt more as Carissa tightened her grip.

"You really could use an identical red mark on your right cheek too, I see!" Ines warned. "Let her go! You're hurting her!"

"Not until your precious little sister gives me an answer," Carissa snarled.

"Thievery is a very serious accusation and I've done nothing of that sort. King Caspian himself gave me this as a birthday gift yesterday evening. Besides, just because I have 'farm' in my surname does not make me a peasant. And even if I were, there's nothing wrong with being a farmer," Katrina retaliated indignantly.

Carissa shook Katrina's forearm roughly before letting her go, making her retract her arm in pain, grimacing. But, Carissa had also ripped the bracelet off Katrina's wrist angrily, causing one of the trinkets to fall off. It dropped to the floor but because it was rather small in size it couldn't be found at the moment, even though Ines was crouching to search the corners of the room.

"Wow, that was a really low move! Give it back!" Katrina demanded.

Before Carissa could retaliate, all three ladies turned to look at Viscountess Beryl who just entered the common room. "Ladies? What's going on in here?"

"My Lady, Carissa took my bracelet and she wouldn't give it back," Katrina said promptly.

"I never said I wouldn't give it back! Calm down; seriously, I was just taking a look at it. It's not like that's against the law," Carissa scoffed.

"Well you should have at least asked for permission! It wouldn't have hurt," Katrina defended herself.

Viscountess Beryl turned from Katrina to Carissa. "Well, Carissa, I don't think Katrina's very happy with you taking her bracelet away without asking, so I would suggest you behave yourself and return it to the rightful owner. You're a Lady. Act like one and don't disgrace yourself."

Carissa reluctantly handed the bracelet over to Katrina. "Fine. Have it back then."

Katrina slipped it back onto her wrist before Viscountess Beryl spoke again. "I was informed only a few minutes ago by the waiters and waitresses that there had been a party last night in this common room as well?"

"Yes, that is indeed the case. Although there was a party in the other common room, the one you attended, my Lady, Carissa also happened to host another party here," Ines explained.

"Hmm. Carissa, I see you're making a habit of making decisions on your own without asking first. You know that you should have consulted me beforehand, or at least notify me, should you find the need to have a party in the common rooms. Perhaps you may feel free to do as you please in Selby Manor, but you're in the Telmarine Castle right now, the home of the Kings and Queens, and you don't own the place, Carissa," the Viscountess said sternly.

"Sorry," Carissa mumbled monotonously.

"Wow, guess who's learnt a new word!" Ines said sarcastically.

"A word you obviously don't know. I demand an apology from you, Ines Farmington!" Carissa shot back angrily.

"You bloody deserved it!" Ines argued.

"Stop!" Viscountess Beryl took control of the situation calmly. "Katrina, I'll have to ask you to arbitrate. Why does Carissa think your sister owes her an apology?"

Ines was about to say something to defend herself but Katrina reported to the Viscountess, in detail, what had happened.

Viscountess Beryl sighed. "Ines, that didn't help at all. Please refrain from such violent behavior; I will not tolerate it, under any circumstances. I can understand that you were angry, and I am not endorsing Carissa's behavior at all, but surely you could have acted more maturely than that. I doubt Their Majesties the Queens would have wanted their ladies in waiting to resort to aggressive means like you did."

Ines bit her lip. "I'm sorry, my Lady."

"Wow, guess who's learnt a new word!" Carissa rebutted.

"The two of you. Please. Stop bickering. I can't have one of the Queens' handmaidens act or speak like that!" The Viscountess said strictly. "Can anyone please tell me why I smell alcohol in this room?"

Both Ines and Katrina turned to glower at Carissa, and that made Viscountess Beryl eye Carissa suspiciously as well.

"Why are you all glaring at me like that?! It was a _party_ I held last night, not a funeral. Of course wine's bound to be served. Have you ever been to a party without alcoholic beverages?" Carissa replied defensively.

"As a matter of fact I have, Carissa. And that party took place exactly when yours did. Except the hosts of said party actually asked me beforehand if a party could be held, and I was also invited," said the Viscountess skeptically, as the two sisters looked glad. "Carissa, you know very well that you're not allowed to serve alcoholic drinks at private parties. It's part of the rules that you should have kept in mind before entering the training program. This time I'm issuing a warning, but if this happens again, you won't be so fortunate next time. You'll have to face direr consequences then, and expulsion from the training course is probable."

Carissa's face went pale. She knew she mustn't lose her foothold in the training course. "It won't happen, my Lady, I assure you."

"Do I have your word, Carissa? You have to be responsible for your actions. And indiscretion, may I remind you," Viscountess Beryl raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, you have my word, my Lady," said Carissa glumly.

"Alright. Now, I don't want any more conflicts between the three of you, or you three causing trouble with other ladies in training. Should any disputes arise, however, I trust that you know what to do," said the Viscountess with an air of finality. By that she had meant that the handmaidens ought to report it to her instead of taking matters into their own hands and hitting other people.

"Yes, my Lady," the three trainees chorused and curtsied as Lady Newport left.

* * *

Meanwhile, breakfast at the royals' dining room was much more peaceful. It was Queen Lucy who spoke first. She was more of a morning person than the others were. "Susan, I'm sorry for interrupting your important moment yesterday night."

"Oh, don't mention it. It was nothing," Queen Susan blushed.

"Really? But seeing you blush like that, I really don't think it's nothing," King Edmund teased. "Explain yourself."

"Stop it, Ed," Susan giggled. "I can't do it."

"Then I'll explain for you. May I?" Lucy offered.

Susan shrugged. "I guess. You're all my siblings. And that includes you, Caspian. I can't keep secrets from you anyway."

"Precisely. Now go ahead, Lucy," King Caspian nodded.

"Well, last night, when you were all engaged in conversation or otherwise occupied, I happened to walk in on Susan almost kissing someone," Lucy revealed.

"Who?" All three men asked at the same time.

"Who do you think? Baron Tyrone, of course!" Lucy laughed.

"Ooh," the men said in unison.

"Oh my goodness it's embarrassing," Susan shook her head and giggled.

"Are you going to court him, Susan?" King Peter enquired. "I mean, is _he_ going to court you?"

"If he asks then yes, I guess," Susan smiled sweetly.

"I hope he will do it the traditional way," Peter added.

"And what's the traditional way?" Caspian inquired.

"He means he hopes Tyrone will ask for his blessing before courting Susan. Pete here likes to play big brother," Edmund explained.

"That's because I _am_ the big brother," Peter laughed.

"But enough about me," Susan said promptly. "Let's talk about…Peter!"

Peter sat up straight. "Why me?"

"Because! We'll start with you. What were you and Ines talking about at the party last night?" Susan queried sweetly.

"Ah, if I tell you, you won't stop teasing me about it," Peter said mysteriously.

"Well in all honesty we won't stop teasing you about it whether or not you tell us, but rather than leaving us to our wild guesses, I'd really suggest you tell us about it, before we come up with improbable explanations," Caspian joked.

"The improbable guesses start now. I'll bet you asked Ines out on a date," Edmund said smugly.

"I agree," Lucy added promptly.

"Count me in," Susan smirked.

"Me too," Caspian chuckled.

"Oh my goodness, all of you, you got it all wrong!" Peter laughed. "All I did was ask Ines if she's courted anyone before."

"But she thought you were going to introduce her to someone else, like set her up with somebody you know, and so you said no, that wasn't your intention, because you hold her in such high regard you think nobody's good enough for her, except for you, yourself, and your magnificence. Am I right?" Edmund predicted.

Peter looked awed. "How did you know?! Had you been eavesdropping again?!"

"No, no, Magnificent. I _just_ know you that well," Edmund shook his head, chuckling lightly at his silly pun.

"Oh, brother," Peter rolled his eyes as all others burst into laughter.

"I can't be blamed for being a genius," Edmund shrugged with a chuckle.

"But then what about you, Ed?" Lucy inquired, wiggling her eyebrows. "Have you found love yet?"

"No," Edmund snorted. "You don't see me sneaking glances at any particular lady, do you?"

"Fine. I guess that leaves us nothing to tease you about. I give up," Peter said jokingly.

"I'm not having that much luck with love though," Caspian piped up.

"How come? I thought things between you and Gilda were going pretty well," Lucy said.

"In terms of friendship, admittedly they are, but in terms of romance…well there isn't anything I can say, because there just is _no _romance between us. What should I do?" Caspian enquired.

"Do you want us to set you up on a date with her?" Peter offered.

"Yes, I reckon that would help," Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she's just upset that you pretty much neglected her all the way through yesterday's party?" Edmund asked. "And you know, even at other feasts, you just have the first dance with her and then…you don't really pay much attention to her. Perhaps she feels ignored. Like you don't want to be around her."

"It's not that. I don't feel any negative sentiment toward her," Caspian shook his head. "And frankly I thought you were talking to her already, Ed."

"Yes, but I'm her friend; you're her fiancé," Edmund explained.

"You know what, Caspian? I think you should act like you're her husband already," Susan advised.

"How do you propose I do that?" Caspian asked.

"Well, you ought to look out for her, take care of her, you know, even little things like 'bring a cloak with you' or ask how her day's been. Even simple things as such can make everything go smoother," Susan explicated.

"Exactly. And tell her more about yourself. That'll encourage her to tell you more about herself, and an understanding just goes from there," Peter added.

"Do fun things with her. It doesn't always have to be confined to sword fighting. I mean, katana fighting, or whatever," Edmund suggested.

"You see that she and I draw together at times, and in fact we're about to do that again today. You should find common hobbies with her," Lucy advised.

"Also, it wouldn't be a good idea to let your eyes wander to other girls. Regardless of how pretty they might be, Gilda's your future wife. Stay committed to her. Devotion's important," Edmund added.

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense. Thank you, then. I will try to see how I can do that when I'm with Gilda. Hopefully she'll pick up what I'm trying to put down," Caspian mused.

"Oh, I think she will. I think she'll requite your efforts," Edmund said. "She's a cleverer girl than you give her credit for."

* * *

**A/n:**

**Just to clear something up, as Beryl is the Viscountess of Newport, sometimes she's known as 'Viscountess Beryl' but other times an alternative style of address is 'Lady Newport'. Just like how other landed aristocrats are referred to as 'Lord/Lady (name of the place they own)' for example Julian, the Duke of Kinross, would be 'Lord Kinross'. Just putting this out there to avoid confusion. :D**

**Next chapter will have scenes of TWO of our favorite couples. ****Also! There's gonna be a kiss in the next chapter! The first ever kiss in this story! Which two couples do you want the next chapter to be about, and which couple do you think will kiss? Share your thoughts with us in the reviews below! :D**


	26. Anew

**A/n:**

**Thanks for the feedback, everyone! Shout-out to elomeno, Lea97, EC, Emily, Emma, Narniafan, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnian, Aslanmane\Anonymous, KesseGirl1, sarahwood, QueenElenaofnarnia, Anon, Connors, PeterCaspianRlz for being awesome. For those of you who believe Beryl should have issued a harsher punishment to Carissa, just wait till chapter fifty-something. By then she'll get what she deserves. Both Carissa and her father Claudius. :P**

**Anyway, you'll get to read about a kiss in this chapter! So, what are you waiting for? :D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Susan's POV~

Today was my lucky day and my day off. It was Caspian's and Lucy's turn to hold the council meeting in the morning, while my brothers had to be in charge of the public court in the afternoon. I had finished lunch an hour ago, and it would still be a couple of hours till teatime. Right now, Caspian had to discuss things with the shipwrights regarding the ship he was going to commission, the _Dawn Treader_. As for my sister, it turned out she was going to spend the morning drawing with Gilda, which was nice to know. That left me with nothing to do at the moment.

Seeing as it was mid-November, I figured that I had better take a stroll on the beach of Cair Paravel before it started to snow, which could be soon. However, a stroll wouldn't quite be stroll without some sweet company. The thing was that all my siblings and Caspian were otherwise occupied. I would have asked Gilda, for I bet she would love the beach as well, but she wasn't available either. So who was I to turn to?

* * *

**(Beach of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

It was not long until Queen Susan was at the beach of Cair Paravel with a companion of her choice: Baron Tyrone.

"I'm delighted you want me to accompany you," he beamed.

"And I'm delighted to know you have free time at hand. All my siblings have prior engagements," she replied sweetly.

"So you're just asking me out because the others are unavailable?" He pouted.

"Duh. What else would I want you around for?" She rolled her eyes jokingly. "No, of course not," she laughed. "It's nice to be with you."

"Likewise," he guffawed. "And I think I did get what you were hinting at last night, before your sister interposed. Unintentionally."

"You do? That's good. My siblings won't stop teasing me about it throughout breakfast just this morning," she giggled. "But it's actually also kind of fun because I also get to tease them too."

"Well seeing as I don't have siblings myself," he replied. _At least I no longer have siblings now_, he thought to himself. "I think I might be missing out on some of the fun," he said jokingly. "But if I may ask, Your Majesty, do you miss your parents?"

"Yes, sometimes I do, but I think this is where I'm meant to be. At least when I'm in Narnia I'm having more fun. I learnt useful things like archery and politics rather than just sitting in a classroom in a school back in the…Spare Oom," she explained. "What about you? What's your relationship with your family like?"

"Well, I'm pretty close to my parents, even though both of them work so busily. But I think you'll get the idea that I'm able to spend more time with my mother than with my father, because I'm tend to be at council with my mother, when she doesn't have to be training with the handmaidens. But my father is an experienced sailor, and he has duties in the Army as well, so I really think he's pretty busy. But he likes his work anyway, and he can still make time for his family, so I'm pretty fine with it," he remarked.

"Oh, I see," she nodded. "Do you think maybe your father could serve as captain for the Dawn Treader? King Caspian's ship. He plans to embark on a voyage in maybe a couple of years, and he's looking for a captain."

"Oh, I think my father would be just the right person His Majesty is looking for," he said enthusiastically.

"That's great. I'm going to talk to Caspian about it. I think he'll be delighted to hear that he'll now know who to go to," she grinned.

"Thank you, my Queen," he smiled. "Did you go on any voyages in your realm as well?"

"Well, no, not really," she said, describing to him her trip to America that she and Peter and their mother only planned, but never got to go on, because she and her siblings were summoned back to Narnia by her magical horn almost a year ago when the War of Deliverance was fought. She also told Tyrone that the beach of Cair Paravel was the place they landed on when one moment ago she was waiting at the train platform with her siblings.

"Oh, so that's how you got to Narnia this time, as opposed to many years ago – well, almost thirteen hundred, for me," he replied.

"But just one year, for the dimension I'm from," she added. "I have no desire to go back though. Because one of the best things about being in Narnia is that I can be with you," she said, smiling sweetly.

"And I am delighted that the Great Lion let you stay, because that gave you and me the chance of meeting each other, being with each other and making each other happy," he said, reaching out to hold her hands. But she knew that he wasn't going for an embrace. He was about to finish what they started the night before: a kiss.

It felt so natural when he tenderly, yet firmly, pressed his lips against hers, while she reciprocated the move, leaning into him. Neither of them felt the need to worry about details – how much to tilt their heads, when to close their eyes, how long to keep their lips' contact, et cetera. They realized that when the moment was right, a semi-autopilot took over because everything would just fall into place and all petty concerns would be dispelled. Even the location, the atmosphere, was flawless.

And then, when they felt that the time was right, they pulled apart slightly, and heartwarming smiles grew on their faces. It wasn't either of their first kisses, but it was their first kiss with each other, and none of the kisses they had ever had had felt so wonderful. How they both savored this incredibly wondrous, sweet moment.

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

That day, Ines had the time to take a walk after lunch but before her training session in the afternoon had to start. In one of the hallways, she found King Peter talking to another man who looked to be a Telmarine nobleman. When she saw the High King, her heart immediately lurched and skipped a beat. Fueled by inextinguishable curiosity, she hid herself but tried to hear what their conversation was about.

"I trust my daughter will be very delighted to hear this. I believe she is capable of serving Narnia, if Your Majesty will give her a chance," said the Telmarine Lord.

"Hmm. She sounds capable, from what you tell me. But at the moment I have a _tediously_ long list of potential candidates. I can't possibly have all of them, _but_ I am willing to add your lady daughter to the list," said Peter.

"Ah, then I thank you for your consideration, my King," the Telmarine said politely. "Now I shall impose no longer on Your Majesty's time. Good day, King Peter."

As Ines heard that the man's footsteps grew fainter, her heart sank. What was this about? Was he offering his daughter as a wife for King Peter? It was not a surprise. What father wouldn't want their daughter wed to the Magnificent King? Even Baron Claudius wants his daughter to get close to the Telmarine King. And it looked as if this Telmarine Lord's daughter would be facing quite a bit of competition, seeing as Peter already had a tediously long list of eligible young women. Somehow, Ines wondered if she herself was on that list. She shouldn't be wondering this, but her mind wandered and she couldn't stop it.

"So," Peter's voice made Ines jump. "How long have you been there?"

"Your Majesty," Ines squeaked. "I'm sorry! I did not mean to eavesdrop! I should probably leave now…"

"Ooh, no, not so fast," Peter laughed. "Come take a walk with me."

Ines replied timidly. "Of course, my King."

As they went on their walk, Ines didn't say anything because frankly she didn't have a good reason for overhearing the conversation. So Peter spoke first. "You must be wondering why I knew you were eavesdropping."

"Yes, indeed, Your Majesty," Ines said.

"Well you're not very good at covering up your tracks, to be honest. If you want to be a good eavesdropper, you'd have to take lessons from Ed. He's an expert," Peter joked.

"I trust that the Just King has many talents, Your Majesty," Ines giggled.

"So now that you've heard what Lord Castleroy had told me about, I'd like to know what you think of his daughter, the Lady Yvette," Peter said. "Do you think she'd be a good councilor, given her academic excellence? From what the other members of the council had told me, Her Ladyship is also genial, and familiar with court etiquette."

"Councilor, my King?" Ines gasped. "Oh, so this is what it's about! Phew! I nearly thought – oh. Hehe…" she suddenly got a bit nervous and embarrassed. "Never mind," she said in a small whisper.

"No, I want to know your thoughts. Do go on," Peter chuckled.

"It might be a bit embarrassing, my King," Ines bit her lip sheepishly.

"It's alright. Just tell me," Peter shrugged.

"I thought His Lordship wanted to commend his daughter to Your Majesty as a courter. A suitable match in marriage," Ines confessed.

"Oh," Peter said, sounding amused. "Interested in my love life now, Ines?" He joked. "Or interested in _being_ a part of my love life?"

"Well, Your Majesty," Ines blushed. "It's difficult for a young girl as myself to resist the charm of a Magnificent King."

Ah, that sounded like music to the High King's heart. "Well, Ines, how would you feel if I told you that you just brightened my mood and made my day?"

Ines chuckled. "I would certainly feel very honored, my King."

"You know, I really wish we can have more time to ourselves, but I believe your training awaits you, while my kingly duties await me as well," Peter said.

"Would you like me to meet up with you again at a set time, my King? I would certainly oblige," Ines offered.

"I don't think Lady Newport would like it very much if I kept borrowing you," Peter said jokingly. "But I think that even without summoning you, we will meet again by destiny, so I actually want to see where it takes us. I will see you again, Ines. I don't know when, but surprise me, won't you?"

"Your Majesty likes surprises?" Ines giggled.

"Pleasant ones, yes," Peter answered. "I think that my favorite surprise out of all the ones I've had in my life is when you suddenly showed up in my room one day when I had just finished my bath."

Ines laughed as they reached his office. "I'll never forget that day, my King."

Peter chortled and was about to reply, but then…

"Oi! Pete!" Edmund popped to the door to see what was going on. "Can you flirt later? I thought we were going to discuss the judicial system?" He had been waiting for his brother and was getting impatient.

Ines smiled and curtsied at Edmund. "Your Majesty."

"Well, it looks as if the Just King is impatient. I have to go now, Ines. Good day," Peter waved.

"Thanks for walking with me, my King, and good day," Ines curtsied again and left.

Peter sat in his office while Edmund mocked in a high pitched sing-song voice. "Thanks for walking with me, my King, and good day," Edmund repeated.

"Shut up!" Peter laughed and kicked his brother underneath the table.

"Ah, so you_ can_ flirt later after all," Edmund teased.

"I was _not_ flirting with Ines," Peter chuckled.

"I don't get why you even bother denying it. I've caught the whole conversation," Edmund tapped his foot, smirking.

"You _really_ are a skilled eavesdropper, aren't you? I didn't even notice you," Peter laughed.

"That's because the lady is all you see," Edmund joked. "No, it's not weird. You're a bit smitten with her, aren't you? I think you ought to have noticed it by now. I'd noticed it a long time ago and I've been waiting for you to own up to it. It took longer than I thought you would. And they call you the Magnificent," Edmund shook his head and sighed melodramatically.

"Alright, fine," Peter said lightheartedly. "Now if you're done with teasing me I'd like to get on with whatever matters regarding jurisprudence that you are so eager to discuss with me."

"Me? Done teasing you? I don't think those two are even compatible. You and Ines Farmington, however, would go together quite well, in my _humble_ opinion," Edmund said in a clipped accent just for fun.

Peter rolled his eyes and picked up a book and smacked his brother on the head. "Get to work, Just King!"

* * *

**A/n:**

**So! How was the kiss? Thoughts on Ed's humor? Type them out in the reviews below! :D**

**P.S. The next chapter will be full of Peter/Ines sweetness. Brace yourselves; cuteness is coming your way! :D**


	27. The Dancing Lawn

**A/n: And I'm back with the next chapter! I need to thank PeterCaspianRlz, EC, Anon, Aslanmane, Connors, Emily, QueenElenaofnarnia, jonesieeee, elomeno, GoldenAgeNarnian, Emma, Narniafan, QueenLucyfan, BarnCat23, Malia, Artemis-hunt-goddess, and all the other guests for the feedback! I'm glad you enjoyed the kiss; more kisses will come your way. But for now, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Ines's POV~

Today during lunchtime I was with Katrina and Lavinia listening intently to Sonya. She was a good friend of ours; we had made our acquaintance during our training course as she was here to be one of the trainees as well. She said she had something important to tell us, and she did look pretty exhilarated, so we listened attentively.

"I'm only telling you this because you're my closest friends," Sonya said in a small voice.

"Well then tell us already! Don't torment us with the suspense," Lavinia beamed and gushed.

"I'm courting someone," Sonya revealed, earning our gasps.

"Who is it?" Lavinia pressed on.

"Well, I'm not going to say any names just yet, but he's a Marquess, because his father is a Duke. He's the eldest of three brothers, meaning he's supposed to inherit the dukedom," Sonya explained.

"So, if you marry this man, you're going to be a future Duchess," I pointed out. "Wouldn't that be a dream come true!"

"It would! But since we're still in the early stages of our courtship, we're not thinking about marriage just yet," Sonya smiled.

"How did you two first meet?" Katrina asked curiously.

"Well, you know that because I sometimes pick berries to make tea for us, I actually first met him a few months ago on a trip to the hills. He was collecting some herbs and plants for his medical research," Sonya said giddily. "Yes, he doesn't need a job to make a living, since he's _rich_ already, but, well, he wants to be a healer."

"Sonya! That's splendid!" Katrina said delightedly as we all congratulated our dear friend. "Will you tell us the details though? For us hopefuls?"

"Well I believe one of the most important questions is _how_ he asked you to court him," I added excitedly.

"Well, our whole conversation started with him asking me if I've ever courted anyone before. And then, naturally, he just asked me how I'd like the idea of courting him, and I said it would be an honor. Then he very politely, but ardently, asked for my hand in courtship, and of course, I said yes. I've never been happier my whole life!" Sonya answered, sighing in happiness.

"We're so happy for you," Katrina said, smiling brightly. "You have such promising prospects."

"Yes, thank you," said Sonya blissfully. "I've already written to my family about it."

"Was he nervous when he asked for your hand?" I queried curiously.

"I'd say a little. But _I_ was probably more nervous than he was," Sonya giggled.

"It was wise of you to keep it a secret though," Lavinia said quietly.

"Don't worry. You'll all get your turns, won't you?" Sonya said reassuringly. "And by then, you'll have to tell me all about it!"

The other girls began asking her more questions. However I zoned out into my own thoughts.

At Katrina's birthday party about three weeks ago, King Peter spoke to me, and the very first question he asked me was whether or not I had been in a courtship before. I answered His Majesty honestly that I had not, but it didn't hit me until now that maybe he had meant to ask for my hand in courtship.

I quickly banished the thought from my mind, knowing that a part of his heart still belonged to his Helga. High Queen Helga. A part of him still considered himself married to her. He was undoubtedly devastated by her death and of course he would want to be with her rather than start with someone new. He did once make a vow to spend the rest of _his_ life with her, after all.

But he said he wanted me as a part of his life always. But then did he say that to a lot of other people as well, or was I the only one? I could never know. Besides, had he meant it in a romantic sense? Or was it just purely platonic? Would there ever be a way for me to find out? Surely I meant something to him, seeing as even Queen Susan let it slip that he talked about me more often than his siblings had expected him to. And though I didn't _talk_ about him often, I had a soft spot for him.

After lunchtime, even after our afternoon training session was finished, I still had many questions on my mind. I thought about talking to Katrina about it, since I could always trust her and she's one of the people who knew me best, but when she told me that she wanted to have a nap I knew I would have to wait. Well, that was not a problem. I said a brief goodbye to my friends. I figured that in the meantime I could just go to the Dancing Lawn to see how my animal friends were doing.

* * *

**(The Dancing Lawn, Narnia)**

I treaded through the woods, crackling branches as I did so. The light filtered through the top branches. I could smell the composting leaves. The green meadow hidden in the folds of the forest never once failed to show me what tranquility meant.

I was pretty delighted to see that everybody was happy to see me. I asked them how they were doing, since I was the President of the Society for the Promotion of Talking Beasts' Welfare. And even if not duty-bound, I would still care about them and ask. Katrina had visited last week, so this week it was my turn.

"I think I can safely answer on behalf of everyone that we are all doing quite well. The squirrels' harvest time is over so they are generally preparing for winter," said Hogglestock the hedgehog. "The owls would have greeted you and chatted with you, but at this hour of the day it is still far too early for them to rise and shine."

"I can understand that. They are nocturnal creatures after all," I giggled.

"But Ines, although I am not as erudite as the owls may be, I can sense that you have a lot to think about. So what's on your mind? I was thinking maybe you might feel more comfortable talking to a sentient animal than to other humans, since we're less likely to gossip or make up rumors, and frankly I am all ears," said Hogglestock.

"Eh, it's…complicated," I shrugged. I wasn't lying; it was true. "Feelings are really a complicated thing, especially when I'm not sure if this is love. Nobody's ever told me what love is, so I've had to figure it out for myself, and it's more puzzling than I thought it would be. I really don't know what to expect."

"So you really, really like him. Am I right?" Hogglestock asked strategically.

"I guess," I sighed. I wished I could have been more certain of my feelings.

"See? I didn't mention any names, but you thought of that one special person," Hogglestock beamed gleefully.

"Ah, so it's a trick question," I giggled.

"Correct," Hogglestock chuckled. "What is it about him that makes you so drawn to him?"

"Well, not only is he very good looking, but also because he's nice to me, caring, sweet, and he's got a lot of admirable qualities," I answered frankly.

"Such as?" Hogglestock pressed on.

"He's very human. He's not afraid to cry. He is stronger than he thinks he is, and I look up to him because of that. Not to mention he's willing to sacrifice a lot for his country. Not just lead the nation," I said dreamily.

"Lead the nation?" Hogglestock's eyes widened as I just gave a hint away that narrowed down his guesses to the three Kings of Narnia.

"Oh, no," I covered my mouth promptly. "I just gave it away," I shook my head. "It's not who you think it is, Hogglestock, I swear it isn't."

"Oh, well," Hogglestock chuckled. "Either way, he does sound like a man with an honorable heart."

"Yes, he's very noble," I nodded in agreement. "I think that I share a special bond with him, which delights me."

"Do you think he likes you back, the way you like him?" Hogglestock inquired.

"Well, frankly, I don't know. And unless the answer is positive, I really don't want to find out," I said sheepishly. "All I know at the moment is that he treasures me, and he thinks highly of me."

"That's a good start," Hogglestock nodded.

"And actually I quite miss him already. I mean, he's a busy man, and he's got a lot of work to do, a lot on his agenda I'll bet, so I shouldn't expect to always get to see him, because that might probably mean he's being idle, but I want to get closer to him," I confessed. "And of course, his adorable blue eyes and his blonde hair made him even more attractive. Irresistible, if I can say that. My eyes wouldn't even wander to any other man when I'm with him."

"That sounds a lot like me," loomed a smug voice from behind, which caught my attention.

I turned around to see none other than King Peter whom I was talking about. I gasped, ready to stand and curtsy, before he said again, "you don't need to greet me that formally. I'll sit down with you and we can chat."

Observing how I behaved around King Peter, Hogglestock smirked at me as he found out that it was the High King I was talking about.

"Your Majesty, how did you find me here?" I enquired, curiosity reaching a spectacular level as I felt the butterflies in my stomach dance wildly.

"Well, I miss you," he said sweetly, chuckling at me while I looked away and blushed.

"You do, King Peter?" I asked rhetorically, placing a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I do," he nodded.

"Thank you," I beamed demurely.

"Did _you_ miss me?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes, of course, my King," I answered right away, and he chuckled at my vibrancy.

"So I assume you were talking about me just now?" He inquired mischievously. "Or am I just cocky?"

I giggled. "Maybe."

He laughed. "I initially went to your dormitories to see if I could find you there, but clearly you weren't, so I asked a few lady friends of yours and they said that you had gone for a walk, but they didn't know where to."

"Well, what gave me away, Your Majesty?" I enquired.

"Well actually I didn't know you were here either, but I went to the gardens and the courtyards and you weren't there so I thought that if I couldn't find you then I might as well go to the Dancing Lawn. Just a random spot I picked and I figured that a walk in the forest should be pretty nice. I am, of course, glad to find you here. It is indeed a very delightful surprise. You are full of surprises, Ines."

"Yes, I remember our last conversation, my King. You told me that you like surprises. Pleasant ones," I nodded. _Every word of it, just because it lingers in my mind every time we talked_, I thought to myself.

"So great minds do indeed think alike," he laughed. His laugh was a musical one, and I liked it. It wasn't difficult to fall for him. Now what was I going to do with my feelings? Should I ignore them, or act on them? Should I listen to my head or to my heart?

"I guess," I beamed.

"Actually, Ines, now that I've found you, would you like to go back to the castles with me later so that we can have tea together? As in, with my siblings and Caspian and Gilda. I'd very much like your company," he smiled at me invitingly.

If anybody thought for a moment I could resist that smile, they'd be wrong. Dead wrong. I smiled back at him and nodded. "Of course I'd love to, my King. But Their Majesties and Her Highness – would they be alright with my presence? I mean, out of everyone in the dining lounge, I'd be the only one who's not a royal. I'd be the only commoner."

"Oh, that's not a problem. They'd enjoy your company I'm sure," he beamed. "And if you feel out of place then we could invite your sister as well."

"Oh, that would be nice," I smiled. "Your Majesty is always so generous and agreeable."

"It's part of my charm, I suppose," he tilted his head slightly to the side and winked at me. I held my breath, love-struck for a moment.

And so, we went back indoors and got ready for tea.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Wow, that was quite a chapter entirely in Ines' POV! How did you like it? Tell me in the reviews please. ;D**

**By the way, something bad is going to happen to Katrina in the next chapter...*dramatic music***


	28. A Thread Of Threats

**A/n: ****Hello! Welcome back. ****HighQueenP and I give our thanks to Artemis-hunt-goddess, EC, GoldenAgeNarnian, QueenLucyfan, Emma, Guest\Daxa, Narniafan, PeterCaspianRlz, elomeno, QueenElenaofnarnia, Emily, Connors, Anon, Aslanmane, WendyAliceJuliet, and all other guests. ****As promised, there'll come a time when Ines has to tell Peter and the others about how Baron Claudius and Lady Carissa threatened her, which is in this chapter. Enjoy...**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

As Ines and King Peter slowly and laxly paced back to the dining room where he and the others were set to have tea today, he saw that King Caspian and Princess Gilda were already sitting there, waiting. At first, Peter had expected his friend and friend in law to be behaving pretty saccharinely toward each other. But they were not behaving in that manner. They were just neutrally chatting, and she was telling him about her family.

"Peter," said Caspian cheerfully as the High King and Ines stepped into the room. "You have a guest with us."

"Yes. You remember Ines?" Peter beamed, while Ines curtsied.

"Yes. I remember her sister too," Caspian said naturally as Gilda's expression hardened a little, something her fiancé had failed to notice.

"Ha! Lucky for you," Peter laughed. "She's having tea with us today. What I mean is, of course, if she wants to join us, then she's more than welcomed."

Caspian smiled brightly. "Well then, shall I go collect her?"

"I was going to send a page, but I see that you're eager to do a servant's job, Caspian," Peter tapped his foot playfully.

Caspian rolled his eyes and turned to Gilda. "Are you coming with me?"

"I think I'm fine where I am, thank you," Gilda said primly, her displeasure unbeknownst to Caspian.

"Perhaps I should go," Ines piped up.

"No, no," Caspian said. "Allow me. I'll be right back."

Ines nodded and gave directions so that Caspian could find Katrina's room with ease. He then exited the dining room. And when he arrived at the dormitories, he followed Ines's instructions and arrived at Katrina's door pretty quickly. Katrina had only just awoke from her nap when she opened the door, and therefore her jaw dropped because the most attractive man in the world showed up at her door at the most unexpected moment, when she looked least attractive, groggy and with no makeup on. Her hair was messy and flying in all directions. She couldn't help but yawn unceremoniously and rub her eyes before collecting her composure and remembering to curtsy.

Katrina was frankly all kinds of embarrassed, but Caspian did not seem to particularly mind it. He only just beamed at her and invited her to have tea with him, also mentioning her sister.

"That would be very nice, my King," Katrina said, smiling. "Can I just have a minute to…err, get prepared, though?"

"Of course, of course," Caspian flashed Katrina a smile. "I'll just wait here."

"I'm not sure I want to keep Your Majesty waiting," Katrina replied, chuckling.

"No, it's fine. Trust me. Really it is," Caspian said in assurance. "I'll be in the common room, where your birthday party was held."

"Alright, my King," Katrina nodded. "I'll just make it quick then."

And Katrina did make haste. She did not even know it was actually possible for her to be that efficient. Caspian really did not had to wait for long before he locked arms with her and they walked to the dining lounge where the others were already waiting.

"Your Majesties, Your Highness," Katrina curtsied.

"Come here, sister. We've saved you a seat," Ines beamed and gestured at the seat between herself and the Telmarine King.

As soon as everybody was seated, Queen Susan told a waiter to serve tea and some snacks. When the waiter returned, he was holding a tray of cookies.

King Edmund was the happiest to see the food on the table. Some of the cookies were chocolate flavored, while others were banana flavored. His stomach was already growling in hunger and in anticipation at the sight of food and at its enticing smell.

"Not just yet, Ed," Susan warned. "Ladies first!"

Edmund huffed. "Fair enough. Simply because I'm such a gentleman. Ladies?" He pouted, and Gilda chuckled.

The Queens, the Princess, and Ines all chose a banana flavored cookie, but Katrina was the only one who picked a chocolate flavored one. All was going well until violent coughs were heard. All eyes immediately turned to Katrina who was now not only coughing but was bleeding from her ears as well. She was also crying blood and coughed up blood, and nobody knew why. It was a truly horrifying image.

"Katrina!" Ines screeched in horror, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Somebody! Help!"

"It's the cookies! They've been poisoned! The chocolate!" Edmund said sharply as everybody spat out their food and threw it back onto their plates.

"I'm going to fetch my cordial," Lucy said, her voice quivering as she hurried away.

"Hospital, hospital," Caspian said right away as Katrina tried to keep breathing but panic and fear had flooded her. He carried her in his arms as they rushed to the infirmary with Peter, Ines wiping her tears with the back of her hand, and quickly following behind.

"I'm going to go alert Doctor Cornelius," said Susan decisively. Then Edmund and Gilda went to the kitchens to question the servants, demanding to know how this could have happened.

In the hospital wing, the medics had managed to stop Katrina's bleeding, but she was now unconscious, and no matter how loud Ines was desperately shrieking at her, she was just unresponsive.

"Lucy," said Peter urgently as the youngest Queen scuttled into the infirmary. Trickling a few drops of fire flower juice into Katrina's mouth, she bit her lip anxiously, awaiting a reaction.

"Please don't let her die, Aslan, please," Ines sobbed as she fell to her knees. "I don't want her to die."

Peter crouched and wordlessly held Ines closer to him in an embrace while she cried, unable to look at Katrina. All this while, Caspian didn't say one single word. He only stared at Katrina intently, as if just by doing so her condition could return to normal.

Initially, Katrina's skin had gone pale, so sickly pale and white that it had scared everybody, but now, the normal color was restored. A moment later, she gasped sharply and drew a deep breath, sitting up straight all of a sudden, causing everybody in the room to exclaim in shock.

"You're alive! You're alive!" Ines exclaimed, blubbering and a bit out of control even though she was already trying to calm herself.

At that time, Susan came in with Doctor Cornelius, hurriedly striding over to where Katrina was. Cornelius checked Katrina's pulse, and concluded calmly that she should be fine now. "Both her pulse and breathing are normal, and she doesn't have a temperature. I have no clue how this could have happened, so there's not much advice I can give apart from just letting her rest."

"Thank the Great Lion," Caspian exhaled in relief, finally saying something.

Katrina had closed her eyes and lied back down on the bed, and within a matter of seconds she had fallen asleep. Then the Professor was thanked and so he went back to his work in his office.

A couple of minutes later, Edmund and Gilda came in.

"What did you find? Was the kitchen staff able to provide us with any useful information on why this could have happened?" Susan inquired.

"Much to our surprise and disbelief, one of the waiters said that the sisters baked the cookies specially for us," Gilda reported.

"What?!" Ines broke free from Peter's hug. "And you believe him?! We never did such a thing," she clarified firmly and loudly since she was so indignant that somebody would actually lay the blame on her. "Why would I poison my own sister?! What kind of a barbarian would do that kind of thing?!"

"The catch is that a packet of cookies was delivered to the kitchens earlier this morning, by a middle aged man with a scar on his left cheek. He also had a cane with him," Edmund added. "That was all the waiter could give us regarding the physical description of that cloaked man who delivered the cookies. He told the waiter he was sent by Ines and Katrina. The kitchen staff didn't question him, but I don't believe him. I mean, I believe the waiter, not the mysterious man."

"And am I to understand that this man with a scarred face was the one who said the cookies were baked by Ines and Katrina for us?" Lucy enquired, in need of confirmation, frowning and finding this all strange.

"Yes, that's what we've got," Gilda nodded.

"A scar on his left cheek…and a cane?" Ines murmured absentmindedly.

"Why? Does that remind you of somebody?" Peter queried.

"Strangely enough, yes. Yes it does," Ines frowned.

"Who?" Edmund asked.

"Claudius Atherton," Ines answered in a small voice only just audible for the royals to hear. "He's the…the Baron of Selby." Her voice even trembled a little at the thought of the evil nobleman and how he patronized her previously. "He visited me one day. When I was still sick. Last month."

"You never told me of this," Peter narrowed his eyes.

"I really just thought his words were empty threats," Ines admitted, then went on to retell what she was threatened with.

"That's no good," Edmund shook his head.

"Well thank you, Detective Edmund," Peter said sarcastically and glumly.

"No, Pete. I mean, they're very clever with their traps. We don't even have solid evidence against them. No proof to use against them," Edmund said grimly.

"So we can't convict them?" Lucy questioned, and was disappointed when Edmund shook his head.

"That's just not right," Susan pointed out. "If we let them continue, who knows how many more lives can be put at risk?"

"And from what we know at the moment, the cookies were meant to poison Peter. This is high treason and the attempted murder of a royal could come with severe and dire consequences," Lucy said gravely. "Isn't that right?"

"Indeed," Caspian sighed. "But what can we do?"

"Well, you know best, Edmund," Gilda piped up. Her spirits was the least dampened out of all the people in the room. "You are the Just King. You should be the one to decide where we should go from here."

"Very well then," Edmund licked his lips. "I say we'll get Constable Harvey to work on this case. Perhaps his team of Officers could find something we have yet to."

"In the meantime, I don't think any one of us here will want to have tea anymore. So, all of you here should just retire to our chambers, I suggest," Caspian added. "We can have the nurses alert us once Katrina shows any improvement, recovery, or other symptoms whatsoever."

"But what about you?" Gilda asked.

"Well, I'm going to stay here with Katrina. I want to look after her," Caspian said, holding Katrina's hand, and upon doing so, found that she was wearing the bracelet he gave her for her birthday. However, he squinted at the accessory. "Her bracelet. I feel like something's missing."

"Missing?" Lucy looked befuddled. "How could it be?"

"Whatever do you mean, Caspian? It's right there," Susan pointed at Katrina's wrist, looking puzzled.

"Don't you remember the little trinket attached to it?" Caspian examined and inspected the bracelet in closer detail.

"It must have fallen off or something," Gilda shrugged dismissively. "Come on. Let's go. It's not even that important."

"No, I really don't think so. She'd be really careful with such a precious gift," Caspian shook his head.

"I think I know what happened," Ines muttered.

"You do?" Peter looked at Ines incredulously. "Do tell us."

Ines sighed, took a deep breath, and then went on to explain their previous heated confrontation with Lady Carissa, and how said lady had yanked the bracelet off Katrina's wrists by force, causing one of the trinkets to be lost.

"You really should have told us about it earlier," Peter shook his head, looking disappointed. Not at Ines, but at how a Lady – Carissa – could behave like that. "Let this be the last secret you keep from me, Ines," said the High King sternly.

Ines looked scared for a moment, but at the same time she was also a little amazed. She had never seen _anyone_ speak with such dignity and authority before. The assertiveness in his tone had a strong effect on her, and she felt truly graced by his presence.

"You don't have to look so daunted," Peter reassured Ines. "You don't have to be afraid to tell us the truth. I'm just trying to watch out for you."

"Yeah. Pete just tends to do that," said Lucy.

"Katrina forbade me from telling you. She didn't want you to get mad either," Ines admitted.

"I am mad, but not at Katrina. It isn't even her fault," Caspian said begrudgingly.

"I think we all share your sentiments, Caspian," said Susan.

"Anyway, as Caspian has suggested, we'll leave for now and talk to Constable Harvey about this whole fiasco," Edmund replied.

"I'd like to stay with my sister," Ines requested.

"Of course," Peter nodded. "I'll stay here with you."

And so, the three of them sat around Katrina's bed, while the remaining four of them headed to the gendarmerie's department.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Ah, Katrina barely made it. We all know who's behind it, but it is unlikely that they will be be penalized for it since there is no proof. So they might get away with it this time. But next time? They might not be so lucky...**

**In the next chapter there will be another Edmund/Gilda moment! Yay! And also a bonus kiss! But which couple will kiss? Let's wait and see. :P**


	29. The First Snow

**A/n:**

**Yo! Thank you, Artemis-hunt-goddess, EC, Anon, GoldenAgeNarnian, AQuafin, QueenElenaofnarnia, Emily, PeterCaspianRlz, Narniafan, Aslanmane, Emma, Connors, QueenLucyfan, elomeno, Lea97, sarahwood, etc. for bringing this story to 400 reviews! So hip hip hurrah x3!**

**This chapter does contain some Caspian/Katrina but it's mostly dedicated to the Edmund/Gilda and Susan/Tyrone shippers. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

When Katrina finally woke up, she was not surprised to find her sister sitting by her bed, Ines's facial expression turning from one of worry to one of relief. But Katrina had certainly not expected to see King Caspian beside her bed.

"Your Majesty?" Katrina asked in a croaked voice as Ines helped her sister with a goblet of water that was placed on the night stand.

"Katrina," said Caspian, watching her intently. It was alright for a patient to not curtsy, since she was lying down already, but the King kissed Katrina's hand anyway.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Ines inquired. "The chocolate in your cookie was poisoned."

Katrina nodded in response but still looked bewildered. "Why would anyone do this?"

"Because," said Ines sardonically with a sigh. "A certain father and daughter apparently think they're above everybody else."

Katrina sighed. Of course she knew, right away, who her sister was talking about. "Have you got proof they did it?"

"Not yet," Ines grumbled. "But a team of gendarmes are working on our case and they're pretty trusty."

"I wish we could just make peace with them," said Katrina. "Why be at war instead?"

Caspian was actually moved by that forgiving and angelic personality Katrina had. She never had much of a grudge over anyone, regardless of how they had wronged her. But Ines rolled her eyes. "We _did_ give them a chance to be nice to us, Katrina. They just ruined it. I'd give them a second chance, but frankly they have yet to show me they're worthy of it."

"But you forgive them?" Caspian enquired.

"Yes, my King," Katrina nodded. "Whoever did this, I forgive. Besides, it's better me than any royal the poison was intended for."

"Why? They don't deserve it!" Ines groused.

Katrina shrugged. "What they did can't be undone anyway. So, to me, there's really no point in being bitter."

"You have a noble heart, Katrina," said Caspian. _A heart that Narnia needs_, he thought to himself. _A heart that I need_, he wanted to add.

"I just wish I could have done something, said something to prevent this from even happening," Ines said remorsefully, even though Katrina beamed at Caspian's praise.

"Don't burden yourself with guilt," Katrina advised. "You're not the one at fault here."

"Promise me you'll stay safe though, and be extra careful from now on," Caspian said with a serious tone.

"I promise, Your Majesty," Katrina nodded.

"Good, because I've been waiting here all this time. I wouldn't be able to come to terms with it if anything bad happened to you. This time someone broke your bracelet, but what if next time –" Caspian gulped.

"I'll keep my sister safe too," Ines added. "I give you my word, my King."

"If it is my place to speak, Your Majesty, Princess Gilda must be very fortunate – or blessed – to have such a wonderful and caring man as her future husband," Katrina said, the hint of envy in her tone every so slight.

"Well, yes, I suppose," Caspian said, sounding a little forced. "I think we can all look forward to a happy matrimony between myself and her royal person."

"Oh, my King, do you always address Her Highness that formally?" Ines asked curiously.

Caspian sighed. "Hopefully not always," he said curtly, showing no eagerness to further pursue the topic. "A meal shall be brought to you shortly, Katrina," he stood up. "Now, I must take my leave of you ladies."

The sisters nodded. And with that, he exited the ward to join his royal friends for dinner.

"I'm going to notify Viscountess Beryl of your condition, and I'll come back to check on you after dinner. Would that be fine?" Ines queried.

"Yes, thank you," Katrina nodded, smiling weakly and sat up so she could have dinner – a poison-free meal.

* * *

Within a couple of days, Katrina had fully recovered, and resumed her training course, continuing to perform well. Frankly, Lady Carissa was appalled to know that all the royals were well and unharmed, and that Ines and Katrina were still not expelled from the training program yet, after the cookie poisoning accident she obviously was one of the masterminds of. But she had to keep this to herself, and not give away any clues to the officers of the constabulary that she had something to do with the incident.

So, days passed peacefully without further attempts on anybody's life. December had arrived, and December was always Queen Susan's favorite month of the year, not only because her birthday was on the 16th, but also because the winter snow set a romantic atmosphere. The winter dresses and gloves and millineries were always the prettiest anyway. On the other hand, King Edmund, after some not so pleasant experiences with the White Witch Jadis, didn't want to be cold again. Ever.

Edmund had always preferred the blazing summer, no matter how much it made him sweat. Even in the sweltering heat he did not mind marching out onto the fields to practice sword fighting, slicing down all the dummies with ease. Lucy, on the other hand, loved spring. It was sort of linked to Aslan, and the trees that came back to life and danced after a long period of hibernation. Peter, though, was always one for autumn. It was just the right balance. The four Pevensie siblings represented different things, and complemented each other so well.

Susan had just finished breakfast one day. She knew that today King Peter and King Caspian were at the council meeting, while King Edmund and Queen Lucy were in their offices looking through some official documents – all just a part of being a ruler.

Susan was always the most methodical and efficient one. She had already signed all the documents that required her approval, and her office was now tidy. With nothing to do for the rest of the day, she looked out the window and wondered when it was going to start snowing. This year's snow came late. It usually began in November. She had missed the snow, and the fun of frolicking in it with her dearest siblings. It wasn't as if anyone could ever say no to a snowball fight anyway.

It was as if Susan had gotten an extra early birthday wish. A few delicate, tiny snowflakes were starting to fall from the sky. One had landed on the window sill of her office. She beamed immediately, her mood instantly brightened. At that moment, she felt as if she was the happiest person in Narnia.

Susan felt the urge to share the joy with her loved ones. Like a little kid, but in the most ladylike manner possible, she ran out. The guards stationed in the corridors were wondering why the Gentle Queen was so exhilarated, but she didn't have the time to explain to them just yet. She rushed to Lucy's office, and then the Valiant Queen's light squeals of laughter could be vaguely heard. Then together, the two sisters burst into Edmund's office. The Just King had to drop the baguette he was eating – his second breakfast, as usual – because his sisters had dragged him out from his warmer, cozier office, to outside. He decided not to grimace so that he wouldn't ruin their mood. Instead of running around in the open courtyard like his sisters did, he just wrapped his cloak closer to himself and beamed at them.

While the two Queens frolicked, Edmund was just distracted. He kicked a pebble around and pursed his lips when the pebble dropped into a ball of moss. He looked up and saw the tree he once caught Princess Gilda drawing under. He thought of her instantly.

And as luck would have it, her royal person showed up at just the right moment. Graciously, she was making her way through the courtyard to the post office. She had a letter to send to her parents, asking for confirmation regarding their tentatively proposed visit to the Telmarine Castle during Christmas time. Gilda smiled once she spotted Edmund, and paced briskly to meet him.

"Hello, Edmund," said Gilda softly.

"Hi," Edmund smiled.

"There are snowflakes in my hair," Gilda giggled.

"Oh, I thought it was raining dandruff over these lands," Edmund joked.

Gilda laughed. "I knew I could always count on you to make me laugh."

"Well, I thank you, but I would think, isn't it supposed to be Caspian's job, rather?" Edmund replied as he walked around with Gilda.

Gilda's smile faded. "It's not his job. He has no duty toward me."

"No; he's your husband. I mean, he's going to be your husband, so yes, he does have a duty toward you," Edmund iterated.

"We're not married yet," Gilda insisted. "He's just my political fiancé."

"Humph. Fine," Edmund shrugged. "I'm not going to argue with you. For I do suppose it is a husband's job to banter with his wife."

"Edmund," Gilda rolled her eyes. "Must you?"

"I really just want you and Caspian to work things out," he said honestly. "Clearly you'll need to be doing that, because it would just be the most awkward thing in the world if you just don't know whether or not you should keep emotionally investing in this relationship, romantic wise."

"I'm actually on the brink of giving up, to be honest. I mean, I still am going to marry him. But love? Love is not part of the equation. When we signed the agreement, it wasn't one of the things listed on the pact. It never was. And perhaps it shouldn't be. It'll just complicate things," Gilda said as she adjusted her scarf. "But don't tell Caspian that. He won't be happy with me if he knows."

"Question is, are _you _happy with _him_?" Edmund prodded smartly.

Gilda turned to look at Edmund, smiling wryly. "See, why doesn't Caspian have your quick wit, eh?"

"Your complaint will be processed by the industrial relations department. But my answer to your question is: because you can't recreate perfection," said Edmund smugly.

Gilda laughed. "You enjoy teasing me. And ignoring your sisters, too."

"Yes. They're my favorite pastimes. My hobbies, actually. I find them to be refreshing and uplifting," Edmund chuckled. "In fact, I might turn them into a full-time profession. Who cares about being king? Being a harmlessly mean sibling and friend is much better. At least there's job satisfaction."

"You might be sent back to one of the sovereign isles for bad behavior," Gilda said, but in a joking tone and not an admonitory one.

"Ooh, that would just be really bad. Because it means you won't get to see me anymore, and what would you do without me?" Edmund asked rhetorically. "I would think you would miss me so much that you'd just end up having me sent back to Court so I can come back swinging."

"That would be breaking a rule, and I would say that would be against your nature, my _Just_ King," Gilda pointed out cleverly.

"Ah, well you got me there," Edmund laughed merrily. "Feel better now?"

"Yes," Gilda nodded satisfactorily. "But it doesn't change the solemnity of the situation. What if Caspian decides he doesn't want to marry me anymore? Since he does not love me. And I would think he would probably much prefer one of the ladies in training to me."

"Then I guess you'll just be sent back to your parents. Sent back to Anvard. Ooh," Edmund said casually.

But Gilda gasped. "King Edmund! That is a dreadful thing to say!"

"Huh? What?" Edmund stuttered. "Why the sudden formality?"

"Don't you understand, Your Majesty? It's the worst thing that could ever happen to a maiden!" Gilda explained. "To be sent back to her parents' household, with an engagement dissolved. I'd have no future, and hardly any prospects of every getting a good husband again."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just – I wasn't aware of how marriage customs have changed over the years. It seems I really have been away for too long," Edmund replied quietly.

"Well you're forgiven," Gilda said carefully. "But I just wish things weren't the way they are."

"Well we're just humans. There are a lot of things we can't do. Still, why don't I tell you something you actually _can_ do?" Edmund offered.

"Sure; go ahead," Gilda nodded and listened intently.

"Let your smile change the world, but don't let the world change your smile," Edmund said eruditely. "You have a beautiful smile. It would indeed be a pity if you stopped wearing it."

"I haven't been given a whole lot of reason to smile lately," Gilda admitted.

"Well then, I am going to do something about that, Gilda. I am going to give you a reason to smile, each day," Edmund said, smiling.

Now Gilda smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

As the two Queens played, Lucy ended up literally rolling on the floor laughing. When they could finally hold back their giggles, Lucy sneezed. She rubbed her hands together and let out puffs of air.

"It's getting really cold. Maybe we should get back, Lu," said Susan.

"Well, _I_ will get back, but I'm not sure you want to go back inside just yet," Lucy smirked.

"Why?" Susan inquired, a little lost.

"Because," Lucy giggled, an impish glint in her eye. "You have a man to keep you warm!"

"Oh, Lu," Susan rolled her eyes. "I have a _cloak_ to keep me warm."

"Got to go!" Lucy said suddenly, turning on her heel and running back inside.

"What's up with you, Lucy?" Susan enquired, chuckling. She wondered if this was one of Edmund's pranks, but he was nowhere to be seen. _Oh, well, maybe that was his plan_, Susan thought to herself.

"Ed?" Susan asked hesitantly. "You sure this is a good place to play hide and seek?" She looked around. "I thought you hated this game, brother."

Susan rounded a corner and heard some footsteps behind her. She stopped abruptly and turned around, but nobody was there. There wasn't enough snow accumulated to see the footprints. So she shook her head and kept walking.

Suddenly, a pair of gloved hands was clamped over her eyes. She squeaked in shock but when she realized that it wasn't a stranger trying to assault or kidnap her, she turned around and came face to face to the man she loved.

"Tyrone," Susan squealed, embracing him.

"Susan, hmm," Tyrone laughed. "Did I scare you?"

"A little," Susan admitted. "I nearly thought this was one of Edmund's pranks. Because I can't find him anywhere."

"Well I saw him just a few minutes ago, walking to the post office with the Princess Gilda," Tyrone reported.

"Oh, Lucy and I must be horribly boring people for Edmund to have gone off with Gilda and neglecting us like that," Susan joked.

"That's nonsense; you're the most fascinating woman I've ever met," Tyrone said, grinning. "And, your sister had done quite good a job in concealing me from your sight so that I could have a moment alone with you."

"You had wanted to speak with me?" Susan queried.

"I had just wanted to _be_ with you," Tyrone explained. "Spending the first snow, the first winter with you my lady. Simply because it's romantic."

"Is sneaking up on me even considered romantic?" Susan asked puckishly.

"No, but this is," Tyrone said promptly before pulling Susan closer to him and kissing her. It was quite chilly outside, but there was warmth in their hearts, and it felt really great. Raw, slightly watery snow was falling around them.

Susan was a little like the winter snow – without the gusts of strong wind. She was pure, untainted, quiet, and good. The stillness and serenity of the surroundings were just where she belonged. Tyrone quite appreciated the tranquility and peace in his heart that Susan had brought. There was no better way for them to revel in the winter snow than locking lips.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Well? How was it? Did you guys like the Ed/G scene? How about the kiss? Tell us your thoughts please. :D**

**In the next chapter, it's Susan's birthday. But you'll also get to discover a secret about Peter. So stay tuned! :D**


	30. Susan's Birthday

**A/n: ****Just wanted to say thank you to EC, QueenLucyfan, Artemis-hunt-goddess, GoldenAgeNarnian, Anon, QueenElenaofnarnia, Connors, Lea97, elomeno, Aslanmane, Narniafan, Emma, PeterCaspianRlz, Emily, and other guests. We figured it'd be nice to gradually give away some trivia about Helga as the story proceeds. Also, Gilda has already had the opportunity to bond with Susan and Lucy over fashion and drawing, and with Edmund over chess, but not quite yet with Peter. But they will get their chance now, in this chapter, at Susan's birthday party. Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

In the afternoon, King Caspian was just in his office. But he was not alone. Various people kept demanding his attention, and one of them included Constable Harvey, who reported to the King that, regrettably, his team of gendarmes was unable to find any proof that Baron Claudius and Lady Carissa tried to carry out an assassination mission using poisoned cookies.

"It seems they were particularly cautious in this mission, my Lord. We can't find evidence at all, I'm afraid," said the Constable, bowing his head slightly.

Caspian sighed. "Well, do keep an eye on them. The Lady should be easier to…control, but I'm not so sure about the Baron. He could be…potentially more dangerous. Watch out for him. Track his every move and if you find anything suspicious, then of course, report to me or any of Their Majesties right away. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," the Constable nodded, then was dismissed.

The next person to step into Caspian's office was Viscountess Beryl. She was going to hand in a monthly report to keep the monarchs updated on the progress of the training course for the handmaidens.

"So this is how it works: the Queens will each have a parchment to fill in, giving each lady a score in terms of how Their Majesties find the handmaiden would suit them as a lady in waiting. Adding that score to the rest of the points or credits each handmaiden gained from other assessments, the two ladies with the highest total accumulated scores would be assigned ladies in waiting to Susan and Lucy right?" Caspian said after studying the report.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the Viscountess nodded. "However, aside from the training program, there is something else I would like to speak to you about, my King."

"Yes?" Caspian tidied some of his documents away.

"In light of my recent knowledge that Your Majesty would be commissioning a ship, the _Dawn Treader_, I understand that my King is recruiting a captain of the ship for the voyage," she began.

"Yes, indeed. And you have a recommendation for the currently vacant and open position of the captain as well? Or the shipmates?" Caspian queried.

"Well for the shipmates, not yet, but I do have a recommendation for the captain," said Lady Newport. "I would like to nominate my husband, Drinian, for the job. Perhaps His Lordship is better known to Your Majesty as Lord Harrington. He is the 9th Viscount of Newport."

"Oh," said Caspian. "Yes, I am considering Lord Newport as my captain. He seems the most capable and experienced sailor on my list. In fact, Queen Susan has mentioned him to me once before."

"Oh, Her Majesty has?" The Viscountess looked glad. "Well, it all makes sense now. It must have been my son that the Queen Susan has heard from."

"That is correct. Well, thank you for your recommendation, Lady Newport. I will inform your lord husband and Your Ladyship too if I have decided to appoint him the captain of my vessel," Caspian nodded curtly.

"Thank you for your consideration, Your Majesty," said Viscountess Beryl.

"Before you go, Lady Newport, there's something I need to ask you," Caspian said. "Has there been any trouble, any feuds between some of the ladies you're training?"

"Well…yes, Your Majesty. There was a pretty heated argument between the Lady Carissa Atherton of Selby – the daughter of the 9th Baron – and two of the other handmaidens," the Viscountess reported.

"Katrina and Ines," Caspian finished. "The two Farmington sisters from Chippingford."

"Yes, indeed," Viscountess Beryl nodded and recapped the whole event including how the bracelet was damaged.

"So, it was her," Caspian said under his breath. "Anyway, apart from this, did anything else happen?"

"Nothing else, my King. Nothing that I know of," she replied.

"Very well," Caspian nodded. "Please just keep an eye on Lady Carissa. She might be an excellent lady in waiting, but if she doesn't change her attitude we can't have her as a handmaiden to one of the Queens."

"Understood, my King. I will do as Your Majesty has instructed," said she.

"That is all. Thank you, Lady Newport," Caspian replied.

She stood, thanked her King again, curtsied and exited his office.

* * *

The time had come for Queen Susan's birthday party. As opposed to a lavish banquet, a more private party was held instead. Only royals and the birthday girl's closest friends were invited, so that meant Baron Tyrone, of course. The invitation was then extended to his parents, Lord &amp; Lady Newport.

King Caspian was exceedingly pleased to be able to chat with this fine sailor, who had been on the seas most of his life, when he was not training the army with other sergeants. He had contributed a lot to the nation, much like his forefathers who had passed down the Viscountcy of Newport to him, currently the 9th generation.

Princess Gilda, on the other hand, was not speaking with anyone at the moment. She had just finished her drink, and idly placed it on a counter. She was bored, because nobody was talking to her. Initially, the four Pevensies unanimously decided to not talk to Gilda, in hope that Caspian would get the hint and keep her company, but he was more concerned with the soon-to-be Captain Drinian and the specifics of their journey eastwards.

"It appears your plan isn't working very well, Pete," said King Edmund, shaking his head, referring to Gilda.

"Well, I can't help that Caspian can't take a hint," King Peter shrugged.

"Well aren't you going to do something about it?" Queen Lucy queried. "We can't just let her be lonely for the rest of the night."

"What should I talk to her about?" Peter asked.

"Anything you'd like, or anything she'd like," Lucy shrugged.

"In the meantime while you talk to her I'll try to divert Caspian's attention to her once he's done talking with Lord Newport," Edmund added.

So, Peter went over to where Gilda was, and sat down next to her. Though he had wanted to think of an interesting conversational topic, there was no need for him to do so because Gilda spoke first.

"Peter," said Gilda. "There is something I need to speak with you about, in hope that you may be able to offer me some counsel."

"Sure. I'll see what I can do to help or what advice I can possibly offer," Peter nodded.

_Gilda's one for being straightforward, I see, _thought Peter to himself_. She'll be good for Edmund in that sense. No shallow dilly-dallying or hedges used. Straight to the point, and she knows what she wants. The makings of a true ruler. King Nain obviously has her well prepared to take the throne._

"So, Peter, you were once married," Gilda began neutrally.

"Yes," Peter replied, this time not getting emotional, though it didn't mean he loved and/or missed Helga less.

"How do married couples act?" Gilda inquired bluntly. "In your opinion. And perspective."

Peter paused to think. "Well they're very comfortable around each other, I'd say. And they show their love not_ just_ with expensive gifts but with the little things they are willing to do for each other. You know exactly how many lumps of sugar your other half wants in their coffee. For example, Edmund hates sugar or anything sweet – well, that was probably a bad example, but I think you get the idea."

"Yes," Gilda nodded, listening attentively.

"Well perhaps it would do good to let me think of a better scenario to illustrate my point to you. You see, when I was with Helga, I knew these little details about her that nobody ever paid great attention to. And vice versa. So you can see that there's a great deal of closeness and intimacy there. I know that she would always tie up her hair whenever she's working, studying a document of some sort, because it helps her think better, she once told me. And she knows my deepest darkest secret too," Peter said slyly.

"What is it?" Gilda enquired curiously.

"Well if I told you, then it wouldn't be my deepest darkest secret anymore," Peter smirked.

"Give me some hints then, and let me figure it out for myself," Gilda requested. "That way, you wouldn't be giving it all away."

"Alright. Hmm, let's see. Susan's the best archer there ever is, and Lucy's less keen on using blades except her dagger, so she wouldn't lose out to others when it comes to archery too. Edmund's not bad either, but you just never see him equipped with a bow and arrow set since he's always just carrying a sword or two around. But as for me, the oh so magnificent High King…" Peter's voice trailed off.

"Ah…" said Gilda in the realization that Peter was the least handy with archery compared to his versatile siblings.

"Tell no one of this," Peter added sheepishly. "Especially not Ines."

"Oh, why her, in specific?" Gilda queried. "And I won't tell. I'm not particularly close with any of the ladies in training anyway."

"Well," Peter scratched his head in hesitation. "Because she's too good at archery. I don't want to get laughed at."

"Alright," Gilda nodded. "I understand it."

"Good. But, back to the topic you brought up, I'd really say that as a spouse, just be faithful and stay committed always. Be thoughtful and caring too," Peter advised.

"I'll ask Caspian if he's warm enough before he has to go on his next excursion then I suppose," Gilda suggested and made a mental remark to herself, noting what she should do in order to step into the shoes and role of being Caspian's wife.

"Yes, I think that would be nice, and I think that Caspian would really appreciate it," Peter nodded in agreement. "It all just stems from genuine care for each other. From my experience though, since Helga's left-handed – well technically she's ambidextrous but she prefers writing with her left hand – I'd always make sure that the ink blotter and the feathered quills are placed on her left hand side for her convenience."

"Ah, that's indeed thoughtful of you," Gilda replied. "Thank you for the advice, Peter."

"Anytime. And Caspian _should_ be doing all these things for you. He really should. No excuses," Peter said firmly.

Gilda sighed. "Everybody seems to think that he's supposed to do things for me, but I just don't view it that way," she shrugged. "I ask you those questions because _I _want to learn to be a proper wife to Caspian. I don't expect at all him to reciprocate, but of course it would be nice if he could do the same for me."

"But you see, Gilda, a marriage won't work if input is one sided. Without any effort on his part, all your attempts will just be futile, I regret to tell you," Peter explained. "Still, I think it's great that you're willing to take the initiative. It really does demonstrate your commitment. Good job, Gilda," he made a thumbs up sign.

"Thanks, Peter," Gilda grinned thankfully. "My parents could be visiting for Christmas. They haven't confirmed it yet, but it's definitely possible, right? And I know that they'll be expecting me to act as if I'm married to Caspian _already_."

"Relax. You'll do fine. You and Caspian have just been engaged for half a year," Peter said in reassurance.

"Gilda!" Susan joined in the conversation. "More cake?"

"Just one more slice," Gilda replied, beaming. "But I'm pretty much stuffed already. Why not ask Edmund? He won't turn you down I'm sure."

"Much to my disbelief, he actually did turn me down," Susan sat down, explaining.

"Really? Well that's a first," said Peter in awe.

"It's because he's already eaten half of the cake," Susan rolled her eyes lightheartedly.

"Given that, I should say that's reasonable," Peter chuckled.

"So what are we to do with the extra food? It has to be consumed within tonight, so we can't keep it till tomorrow I'm afraid," Gilda asked.

"Why don't we invite Ines?" Peter suggested.

"You're going to stuff her with calories?" Susan laughed.

"It's just a portion of the cake," Peter replied. "Plus, she's fit, and athletic, and healthy, and –"

"We get it; she's your very definition of perfect," Susan cut in, giggling.

"Well, I never said that," Peter replied, chuckling.

"Well, Susan, you're the birthday girl, so what do you think? Do you want to share your cake with the handmaidens?" Gilda asked.

"Yes, of course. All the others are full anyway and I'm not going to waste food," said Susan. "I'll go send a servant to fetch the ladies from their dormitories if they're available."

Unfortunately, throughout the party, Caspian still didn't pick up the hints. He had yet to pay more attention to his neglected fiancée. Edmund, however, filled in for that role instead, at the end of the day. It would not be surprising that Gilda's feelings were shifting.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Write us a review and get a slice of Susan's birthday cake for free! :P**

**In the next chapter we'll have Carissa and Claudius back again...**


	31. Ines Strikes Again

**A/n: Hey everyone! Special thanks to EC, Artemis-hunt-goddess, QueenElenaofnarnia, Connors, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnian, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, elomeno, PeterCaspianRlz, Emma, Narniafan, Emily, Hermanote, and the other guests. Now let's see how angry Carissa and Claudius can make you. :P**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Ines and Katrina couldn't believe it when Queen Susan invited them to eat a slice of her birthday cake. When the page came to their rooms to deliver a message, they thought it was a joke, but it clearly wasn't. And now there they were, with other royals, enjoying the good food.

"I can't thank you enough for inviting us, my Queen," Katrina said politely.

"It's nice to have you girls here anyway," Susan grinned.

"Besides tomorrow you will leave for your Christmas vacation, and we'll only see you in a week," Lucy added.

"Do all the girls leave tomorrow?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, my Lord. Except for Lady Carissa Atherton though. Her father, the Baron of Selby, asked if she could leave today – he actually asked; I'm a little surprised but that, but, oh well, I don't see the problem with that, so I gave my permission and she will leave in...probably half an hour or so," Viscountess Beryl reported.

"And speaking of that, we need to pack our bags for tomorrow," Ines said, turning to look at Katrina.

"I know," Katrina nodded. "Thank you once again."

"You're welcome," Susan said gracefully.

"Yes, the cake was really delicious, but it's also not too sweet," Ines commented.

"I agree," Edmund remarked casually. "That's why I ate more than half of it."

"But, since there_ still _are leftovers, why don't you too take the rest and share it with your lady friends?" Susan suggested, as the servants transferred the pieces of cake onto separate plates, then arranging them onto a tray for convenience.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, I'm sure our friends would love it," Ines beamed.

"Happy birthday, Queen Susan!" Katrina smiled. She and her sister then returned to the common room in their dormitories. Once they got there, their best friends Lavinia and Sonya came looking for them.

"There you are. We were looking for you two everywhere, and all of a sudden a servant said you were with Their Majesties," Lavinia said. "Is it true?"

"It is," Katrina replied, then explained what was going on.

"I can't believe it. How incredibly lucky we all are!" Sonya said, sounding exhilarated.

"Oops," said Ines, snapping her fingers. "I guess we don't have forks. I'll go get 4 sets from the kitchens. I'll be right back." And with that she went downstairs, leaving the three handmaidens to chat merrily.

"You two are so lucky. I'm sure the Queens will choose you two to be their ladies in waiting," Sonya said.

"Well we don't know that for sure. It could be you as well. We all stand an equal chance here," Katrina said, shrugging.

"Well I have a funny feeling that your sister won't just be a lady in waiting," said Lavinia mysteriously.

"I don't understand," Katrina shook her head after a pause.

"Oh come on Katrina, it's not like you never noticed the looks that your sister and the High King share," Sonya said singsong, nudging the Farmington girl gently with her elbow.

"Yes, totally! I don't like gossip, but seriously I would be lying if I said those two aren't attracted to each other. No kidding," Lavinia nodded in agreement.

"You think so?" Katrina asked rhetorically.

"Think what?" Came a sharp voice that interrupted their conversation. Carissa.

"It's none of your business," Sonya scowled.

"I see that people from your lowly village just don't have respect for those above them in social class, eh?" Carissa said rancorously.

"What do you want?" Katrina questioned cautiously.

"Nothing from you. I'm not eager to associate with you," Carissa snorted.

"Well I find that funny, because you're the one who butted into our conversation, really," Katrina said skeptically.

"Truth is, dearest, I'm leaving today. For good," Carissa flipped her hair.

"Oh that's good news! It means we don't have to see you anymore!" Sonya exclaimed.

"How come? Did you get kicked out of the program?" Lavinia said oh-so-innocently.

Carissa frowned. "Shut up and go shag His Grace the Duke of Kinross."

"I would, but then it seems I've already exhausted him over the past few hours, and now he's taking a nap on my bed, so that he can be prepared for more sex tonight," Lavinia said coolly, no longer affected by unkind words from anybody. Her two friends gaped at her but found it to hilarious to hold back their laughter. Lavinia used to allow herself to be bullied by her 'superiors' but now, she had become so fed up with their treatment that she didn't care anymore. "So, whatever, Your Ladyship. Not like I care. Goodbye, and good riddance."

Carissa was just about to leave with her chin held up high when she saw the cake on the tray. "Oh, what do we have here? A party? Does the Viscountess know you are having a party without her permission?"

"First of all, Her Ladyship did give us her permission, and secondly we aren't even having a party," Katrina clarified.

"Huh. So what's that cake doing here? Guarding the door?" Carissa scowled.

"That's Queen Susan's treat. You know that it's Her Majesty's 17th birthday, don't you?" Sonya put her hands on her hips.

"The Queen's cake. Out of all the things in the world you could have stolen, you chose to steal a birthday cake?" Carissa questioned incredulously.

"No, you dunce," Lavinia was seriously getting annoyed now. "Her Majesty _gave_ it to us. Not everyone is like _you_, dishonest and mean."

"So, I guess having a title doesn't mean anything to Their Majesties, after all," Katrina said casually, shrugging.

"You're lying._ You're _the dishonest ones here," Carissa scoffed in disbelief.

"Do you want to ask Their Majesties yourself? Don't let me stop you," Sonya challenged.

Carissa was angry inside. How was it possible that these mere commoners could be invited, and she, a highborn from such a renowned family, with an aristocratic lineage as ancient as that of the dukes of Kinross, was not?!

"I want that cake," Carissa said resolutely, trying to grab the tray.

"No way! This is for us. Bake your own cake if you want," Lavinia immediately stood in between Carissa and the tray.

"I deserve it more than you lot do. You are poor. You're not worthy of Queen Susan's treat," Carissa argued.

"Look, I thought you were going to leave?" Katrina said gruffly.

"I'm not leaving without that cake," Carissa snorted.

"What is going on here?" Ines's voice came from behind them suddenly. "Why the commotion? Is everything alright?"

"Carissa here wants to take the cake for herself," Sonya explained. "Clearly nobody's ever taught her to share."

Ines was tired of Carissa's ridiculous behavior again; she almost groaned aloud. "This cake is not for you. Get out," said Ines, displeased.

"Oh, no. That cake is mine. I've got perfectly pure blue blood; I have a title and none of you poor peasant girls will ever rise above me," Carissa said pompously.

"You want a piece of cake. Alright, then. Coming right up, my Lady," Ines said, cutting a piece of it.

"Wait, what? You're really going to give it to her?" Lavinia questioned, staring at Ines in disbelief.

"Yes of course, my friend. Hasn't anyone ever taught you the virtue of sharing?" Ines said sardonically. "Shame on you."

"_Finally_, you know your place, Ines. Not as the High Queen, not as the High King's whore, not even a Lady," Carissa said gleefully. "Learn from her, peasants."

Ines turned around to look at Carissa and smiled. Katrina knew that smile. She knew right away that her sister was up to no good. "Well you want the cake, my Lady, don't you? Here it is."

Before Carissa could do anything, Ines had smashed the cake on Carissa face and chest, dumping it onto her body, dirtying her dress and face and hair. Carissa hollered shrilly and flailed her arms, waving them about and stomping her feet, trying to get the cream and icing out of her eyes, screeching and bellowing at the four other handmaidens who could not stop laughing at the absolutely hilarious and absurd sight before them.

"There you go, Carissa. Hope you enjoyed it. The berries were fresh, weren't they?" Ines wiped her hands on a small piece of cloth, giggling.

"YOU FOOLS! YOU MADE A FARCE OUT OF ME! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, INES! ALL OF YOU!" Carissa screeched uncontrollably.

Carissa didn't have time to change her dress as she was supposed to be departing, after all, so she only cleaned her face and tried to remove as much cake from her hair as possible, so when she arrived the carriage where her father was waiting for her, she still had some remains of cake. She looked a total mess. The angry expression on her face did not alleviate her problems one single bit.

"What in Aslan's name happened to you?!" Baron Claudius snarled while they entered the carriage and left.

"It was those girls from Chippingford," Carissa said gruffly.

"Again?!" The Baron snapped.

"Again," Carissa snarled. "I hate those two. And their good-for-nothing friends. One of them is sleeping with the Duke of Kinross, the other will probably end up a spinster her whole life," she rubbed her eyes, trying hard not to cry because it was weakness in her father's viewpoint and she must not be weak. She was a Lady.

"What happened this time?" Baron Claudius sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

Carissa recounted the recent tragedy as her father listened dispassionately. "Can you believe it though?! They're just common girls; I don't know how they did it! What do we have to do to make sure they fall out of favor? Every part of me is seeking revenge now. They ruined my beautiful hair. And dress. And everything."

"Those two pesky minxes are winning the royals' hearts. And you, a Baron's daughter, are losing to those simpletons. From villages! Villages! Do you even understand how much you mortify me?!" Baron Claudius exclaimed.

"I'm _sorry_, Father! It's not like I asked for this to happen. I've done my part, trying to get with King Caspian, but I can't secure King Peter's attentions too, not when he dotes on Ines so much!" Carissa said exasperatedly.

"How difficult is it for a girl like you to just sleep with the Telmarine King?!" Baron Claudius growled. "You always fail me. Because you're stupid."

"Father!" Carissa groused.

"It's true. If you provoke that girl, of course the High King will be on her side, and you'll lose your ground. All our efforts would be wasted. I don't want to see the day when we have to call that unworthy girl 'Your Majesty'," said the Baron grimly.

"I tried to do what you told me to, but King Caspian just always favors the _other_ Farmington sister. Katrina," Carissa spat.

"Of course. They are sweet, beautiful, and everything that a man wants," Claudius said gravely. "They're your exact opposite."

"You were the one who told me to be bold and crafty just to get close to King Caspian," Carissa pointed out defensively.

"Let's face it, child. You can't even get the King to sleep with you. King or not he is still a man, and he has needs. All you need to do is to satisfy his needs! It's been half a year and all you've done is flirt with him. I'm frankly quite appalled you aren't pregnant with his child already," Claudius clenched his fists.

"Then what more do you want?" Carissa said quietly, keeping her head down and no matter how demeaning she might appear to be, she was still hurt by her father's words.

"That's why we need another plan," said the Baron, an evil glint in his eyes.

"What plan?" Carissa asked glumly.

"Let's wait until we see who the Queens will choose. If you happen to lose out to them, or any others, and then we get rid of one the girls. And then of course that's when you come in, to replace her. Whoever it is," Claudius explained.

"How?" Carissa frowned.

"I have it covered. Leave it to me. You will know when the time comes," Claudius said mysteriously.

* * *

~Flashback~

_King Peter had returned to his office for the afternoon, after discussing the arrangements for Queen Susan's birthday. When he arrived at the door, one of the guards reported, "His Lordship the Baron Tyrone Harrington of Newport wishes to have an audience with you, Your Majesty."_

"_Oh; is he in his office now?" Peter inquired._

"_No, my King. He is in the waiting lounge," replied the other guard._

"_Did he say what he's here for?" Peter enquired._

"_No, Your Majesty," the first guard shook his head._

"_Well, let him in, and fetch a servant to bring tea," Peter said, stepping into his office and hung his thick coat on the hangnail near the door._

"_Yes, my King," said the second guard. And with that, Tyrone stepped into the King's office, bowing and greeting His Majesty._

"_Tyrone," said Peter. "Have a seat. What was it that you had wanted to tell me, Chief Treasurer?"_

"_Well, Your Majesty, this matter does not really concern the funds," explained Tyrone._

"_Hmm? Then, what is it exactly? Please tell me; the suspense is killing me," said Peter casually._

"_This is about your royal sister the Queen Susan and myself," Tyrone said calmly and seriously._

_Peter was still for a moment, paused briefly, before nodding and motioning for Tyrone to go on._

"_I hope that Your Majesty is not displeased with my association with Queen Susan," said Tyrone carefully. "In fact, I would very much like Your Majesty's blessing before I...before I ask Her Majesty for her hand in courtship."_

"_I am not displeased," Peter stroked his chin. "In fact, I have to say that I am quite pleased, on the contrary, that you had the courtesy of asking me first. I am positive that you do make her quite happy, but you must know that Susan is a person of sweet disposition. She is easily made glad. How do I know that you're the best person for her?" Peter queried. At the same time, it also made him wonder: what could he offer to Ines, his love, that made him the best for her? Peter had no reason to not be confident. He was a King, after all. But Ines was so independent, and different, and unique. The prospect of courting Ines had really begun to seep in the High King's thoughts._

"_Well I was told before that Queen Susan is charming, intelligent, well-read, graceful, and carries herself in a ladylike manner. A true Queen, no doubt. But nothing prepared me for her gentleness and sweetness and beauty. The beauty that comes from inside. To me, she is the most beautiful creature, so endearing and so her own style. And I'm talking about Susan Pevensie. From Finchley. I think she is the Queen of my heart," Tyrone said dreamily, almost forgetting that this was not a monologue and in fact he was speaking to the High King. "The moment I kissed her lips, I knew –"_

"_Wait, you two kissed?" Peter asked, sounding exhilarated. "And Su didn't tell me. Sneaky. Well, let me tell you, Tyrone Harrington, I'm not going to play the overprotective and overly inquisitive big brother anymore. Not if I can help it. My siblings and I have been anticipating this. Whatever protectiveness I've shown over Susan, it's because I want her to be sure she's found the right person. But I think that you, my friend, are accomplished, respectful, and mannerly. I think you would be good for Susan. I do trust you have sincere intentions. So don't let me down. I am going to give you my blessing."_

_Tyrone smiled heartily. "Thank you, my King,"_

* * *

**A/n: **

**Thoughts on this chapter? :P**

**The next chapter will, delightfully, have scenes featuring TWO of the couples y'all are rooting for. ;P**


	32. The Hardest Goodbyes

**A/n: Hugs and kisses to Artemis-hunt-goddess, EC, WendyAliceJuliet, sarahwood, CairParavel, Connors, QueenElenaofnarnia, Emma, Aslanmane, PeterCaspianRlz, Hermanote, Emily, Narnianfan, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnian, elomeno, and other guests. Actually there will be scenes for THREE couples in this chapter. Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

When Queen Susan's birthday party was over and everybody was retiring to their chambers, Baron Tyrone deliberately asked his parents to take their leave first, because he had something important to ask of Susan. The others were of course sensible enough to give the two lovebirds a moment alone. They didn't even spy on them or eavesdrop this time.

"Lu, where are you going?" Susan asked Queen Lucy who was the last to leave.

"I have to sleep. It's way past my bedtime," Lucy said puckishly. Clearly, contrary to popular belief, King Edmund was not the only impish one.

"Seriously, what's up with you all? You've been acting so weird!" Susan said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Just listen closely to what Tyrone has to say to you," Edmund said hastily before everybody else left.

"Hey, can anyone just give me an answer? Please? Caspian?" Susan pleaded, very puzzled, but the Telmarine only shook his head and chuckled.

"Gilda?" Susan tried again but the Archenlander only said she couldn't give the best part away just yet.

Susan sighed and turned back to Tyrone. "Tyrone, I'm counting on you. What is going on? Are you all about to pull a giant prank on me?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, my Queen. I think, though, with one question from me and one answer from you, all of your doubts would be expelled," Tyrone said mysteriously.

"Why's everybody speaking so equivocally?" Susan rolled her eyes. "But anyway, ask away. And pray, speak plain. Be direct. Be candid. Please."

"Sure," Tyrone nodded, grinning. "Susan, will you court me?"

_Wow, that was certainly very direct and candid of him_, though Susan. She was expressionless for a moment, before a smile gradually appeared on her beautiful face, gracing her features. "Yes!" she said, beaming. "Yes, Tyrone! Yes of course."

Tyrone grinned and swept Susan up in his arms, swirling her around. Leaning on him, she pressed her lips against his. This was the first time she had actually initiated a kiss. But she was sure she was going to be initiating a lot of kisses in the future, sharing them with Tyrone and only with him.

"So this is what the others were so stoked about," Susan said, giggling after their kiss.

"Yes," Tyrone replied, smiling.

"Well I don't blame them at all. But how come they knew what you were going to ask of me?" Susan asked.

"Because I've talked to Peter before, about our courtship," Tyrone answered proudly.

"And he gave his blessing, didn't he? Aw, you make me heart melt," Susan said sweetly.

"Now, dear Susan, do you have any more questions?" Tyrone queried playfully.

Susan shook her head. Chuckling, she kissed him again.

* * *

The next day, a few towers away, in the handmaidens' dormitories, Ines was trying to fit all her dresses into her bags, getting ready because in about an hour so she, along with her sister Katrina, would return to Chippingford, where they would spend the Christmas with Aunt Eileen and Uncle Hugh at their cozy village. In fact, all the ladies in training were allowed to go back to their hometowns to celebrate Christmas with their families. However they were expected to be back a few days before New Year's Eve, because Viscountess Beryl wanted those handmaidens to better adapt to social occasions, as they would be accompanying the noble ladies they are serving in the near future.

In truth, Ines was happy about getting to see her uncle and aunt again as it really had been about half a year since she last saw them, and correspondences were obviously nowhere as good as seeing somebody in person. However, at the same time, Ines was also a little reluctant to leave the Telmarine Castle. It was because she was not willing to leave behind a certain King of Narnia. She knew that although she would only be away from His Majesty for only a week or so, she did not want the Magnificent King to forget about her.

When she was still deep in her thoughts, wondering how she could possibly secure Peter's attentions while she was away for a while, Katrina entered the room cheerfully and energetically.

"I am ready!" Katrina squealed. "Are you?"

"Yes, I guess," Ines said, smiling a little but nowhere as zealous as Katrina was.

"Don't you miss our beloved uncle and aunt though?" Katrina asked. "I can picture the delight on their faces already."

"I do miss them. But reuniting with them would mean that I'd be missing someone else," Ines said strategically.

Katrina's first instinct was to ask "Who?" but she quickly realized that she already knew the answer. "Oh," she said promptly. "You'll see him again in no time."

"Yes, but suddenly, 10 days feels like an unusually long time," Ines shrugged.

"In love?" Katrina teased.

"Not yet," Ines laughed. "Just on the brink of it."

"Ithinkhelikesyou," Katrina said sheepishly, turning around.

Ines snorted. "What?"

"Err…I said, are you hungry?" Katrina lied.

Ines giggled. "I heard you. You said you think he likes me – don't lie to me."

"I could be wrong," Katrina said skeptically.

"Or you could be right," Ines said smoothly. "I mean, that is what I want to believe. What makes you think so anyway?"

"Wasn't His Majesty the one who said he missed you? That's why he went into the woods to see you. And then he asked me what your favorite soup was, just so he could ask Trufflehunter to make soup for you. Hey, how many people actually get that privilege? Certainly not just _any _lady in waiting, not just _any_ friend," Katrina said analytically.

Ines mused. "You're right."

"Of course I am. I always am. Even when I'm not right, I'm still not wrong," Katrina said sassily, putting her hands on her hips and batting her eyelashes in a dramatic manner. The two sisters burst into laughter.

"Where did you get that attitude from?" Ines asked jokingly.

"Ah, I never reveal my secrets," Katrina said mysteriously. "And I also need to point out that King Peter looked after you when you fell ill. I mean, it's no surprise if _I _do that for you, but you can get a King to do that for you. He's the most powerful man in all of Narnia. Yes, even more powerful than my Caspian –"

"Whoa!" Ines exclaimed. "Excuse me? 'Your' Caspian?"

Katrina covered her mouth. "Did I really say that? Oh, no, I didn't even realize it."

"I guess you let something slip," Ines said, looking entertained.

"Ines. He's engaged. It's wrong of me to feel anything for him," Katrina hissed and bit her lips tensely. "Look. Nothing happened, alright? I said nothing," she said hastily, sounding forced. "I should go pack. I'll be back to check on you when I'm ready."

Katrina then ran out of the room, leaving the door opened and Ines giggling.

A couple of minutes later, Ines heard knocks on the open door again. Without turning to look at it, she closed her bags and said loudly, "I'm ready, Kat!"

"I suppose Katrina would be happy to hear that," said a male voice that made Ines' heart beat faster. She froze on the spot and turned around very slowly. Standing at her door was the person she was saddened to leave behind, even it wasn't for a long time they had to part.

"I honestly cannot believe you were leaving without saying goodbye," King Peter said sternly, but was not serious.

"I – I didn't know where you were, King Peter. I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Ines said, perfecting her curtsy now.

"Well I figured that I should come here myself to wish you a Merry Christmas, and also a great holiday with your family," Peter said cheerfully.

"Thank you, my King. Merry Christmas to you and your family too," Ines said, carrying her bags but dropping them onto the floor when she stood at the door right in front of Peter, firstly because they were heavy, and secondly because she needed her arms so that she could hug him. He initiated the hug, because he knew she would never be the initiator when it comes to having physical contact with a royal.

"I'll miss you," Peter whispered.

* * *

Katrina dragged her bags to her door and handed it to the bellboys. When she passed by her sister's room, she was surprised to see that King Peter was there. And, Katrina was in for a real shocker when she saw that His Majesty and Ines were in an embrace. Katrina decided to just take go to the lobby and wait for her sister there. When she reached the ground floor, she found a King she referred to as 'her' Caspian a few minutes ago. She held her breath but her legs, as if having a mind of their own, compelled her to walk in King Caspian's direction. He met her halfway and smiled radiantly.

"I was looking for you," Caspian said candidly with a bright smile on his handsome face. "Even though I don't want to say goodbye to you, it would still be polite that I do so."

"I fare you well, my King," Katrina said breathlessly. "I will miss you so, Your Majesty."

"And I you, Katrina. I will miss you more than any other lady, and I will miss you more than anybody can," said Caspian. "You know, I..."

"Yes, my Lord?" Katrina nodded.

"I have a confession to make," said Caspian slightly nervously._I shouldn't feel nervous,_ he thought to himself. _I am a King and I am powerful. I am speaking to a commoner. Even though she might soon gain the title Lady, she is still below me in rank. It isn't very kingly to say that I feel butterflies in my stomach, but this phrase was the closest words can get to describing how I feel. When I saw Katrina today my heart fluttered. I feared I couldn't see her one last time before she had to go back to her hometown. Thank goodness I could talk to her now._

"I'm listening," Katrina prodded, growing more and more curious.

"I sometimes go to the kitchens at night to see if I might bump into you again," Caspian confessed. "Figuratively, of course. Not literally bumping into you. I trust neither of us would want more accidents caused," he chuckled lightly towards the end of his sentence.

Katrina giggled slightly. "Yes indeed. And...well, if Your Majesty wants to see me you are always welcome to visit me. You found my room in the dormitories once; I trust you can do it again. Alternatively you could always require my presence wherever you want and whenever you want," she pointed out. "You are the King, after all."

"One of the Kings," Caspian laughed. "But you just made me feel really powerful and kingly with what you just said."

_He needs to feel powerful, as a new King on his new throne. He needs to be dominant._ Katrina recalled Carissa's words which were now ringing in her head, how the Lady of exalted rank spoke to her so didactically at the feast a few months ago.

"Well, I desire nothing more than to please the King my Lord. It is your every subject's duty to do so," Katrina said meekly.

Caspian was a little surprised at the pliant nature Katrina could display. Much to his surprise, it didn't feel like she was putting herself inferior to him when she said that though. There was a kind of mutual respect, and it was earned because of their rapport, not just paid because he was her King. He knew, there was just something special about her that stole his heart.

"Well," Caspian said anyway, "I'm a little tense, knowing that if I spill hot tea on myself and scald my skin nobody will be here to rescue me."

"Your Majesty, I'm sure you have the best healers in the kingdom at the ready," Katrina smiled.

"Yes, but none of them are half as beautiful as you are, Katrina," Caspian said straightforwardly.

"Well thank you very much my King," Katrina giggled. "I could be your personal healer if you want me to."

"You just read my mind. I'm thinking if Susan or Lucy doesn't pick you as their lady in waiting then I'm going to appoint you my personal healer. Actually, it doesn't matter anymore whether or not you're going to be assigned the handmaiden of one of the Queens. You _will_ be my personal healer as soon as you graduate from this course. That is, if it's in accordance with your wishes," Caspian smiled.

"It would be my honor," Katrina smiled too.

The bellboys were rushing around now, and the horses were neighing impatiently outside.

"Looks like it's time for you to go now," Caspian said longingly.

"It appears so," Katrina said, looking over her shoulder and spotting her sister chatting with their friends and bidding them farewell.

"Will you miss me?" Caspian queried at the last minute.

"Of course, King Caspian," Katrina answered. "With all my heart. You're always on my mind."

Caspian smiled, and Katrina was sure that the image of his dazzling smile would keep her yearning for the duration of her stay in Chippingford.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Thoughts? :P**

**The next chapter will make up for the lack of Edmund/Gilda in this one. ;D**


	33. Winter Wonderland

**A/n: HQP and I would like to thank EC, elomeno, GoldenAgeNarnian, Artemis-hunt-goddess, CairParavel, QueenLucyfan, Connors, QueenElenaofnarnia, Narniafan, Hermanote, Emily, Emma, PeterCaspianRlz, Aslanmane, KookiesandKream\TheMissingBananaSock, and Guest. ;D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The last carriage, carrying Lavinia, Sonya, and a few other ladies, was about to exit the castle gate. All the ladies had said goodbye to their respective sweethearts, except for Lavinia. The driver was about to pick up the reins and steer the horses when a footman came rushing to the carriage.

"Halt! Halt!" The footman panted.

"What is it?" The driver frowned. "Is there a noble I need to make way for?"

"Tis His Grace the Duke of Kinross," the footman reported. "He requests to see a lady urgently.

"Do you hear that?" Sonya gasped inside the carriage, tugging at Lavinia's arm. "You thought he wouldn't visit you, but he's here!"

"Probably just on official business," Lavinia said, shaking her head in denial.

"Well, we'll see," said another lady in training, smirking. "Go out and take a look, Lavinia."

A muffled voice could be heard from outside the carriage. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but I must see Lavinia Woodville of Bella Vista at once."

Lavinia sighed and stepped outside the carriage, looking around. "Duke Julian?"

"Lavinia," Julian panted, leaping off his horse. He looked overjoyed to just see her face.

"I was just about to leave," said Lavinia, gradually beaming. "You rode all the way from Kinross to here, my Lord?"

"Yes," said Julian, wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead. "Just to see you."

"Me, sir?" Lavinia asked in disbelief.

"No one else," Julian grinned. "Look, you're going back to Bella Vista, right?"

"Yes, correct," Lavinia nodded. "But I'll be back for the New Year's feast and we shall meet again, my Lord, I'm sure."

"Well, what do you say we meet even before that?" Julian beamed.

"Well, my Lord, I'm not sure my family has enough money to fund a trip to Kinross as much as I would love to see you," Lavinia said hesitantly.

"I'll pay," Julian offered. "You and your family; your parents, and all your sisters, are cordially invited to come visit me in my estate in Kinross during Christmas. All the expenses will be reimbursed; I'll cover for it. I'll send two carriages to your village to pick you up."

"My Lord, I'm not sure what I've done to deserve such a kind offer and a generous invitation. Perhaps you are hosting a party too?" Lavinia smiled.

"No, no; it's just for you. I want to spend Christmas with you. I mean, I want you to spend Christmas with me. It would make me very happy," Julian replied.

"Well, I'm not sure what to say to this, my Lord," Lavinia gushed.

"Say yes," Julian grinned.

"Yes," Lavinia giggled. "Yes."

"Marvelous!" Julian said, exhilarated. "I'll see you in a few days then. I shall delay you no longer. You best be on your way."

"Thank you, my Lord," Lavinia beamed, blushing as she went back into the carriage and sat down, facing her friends who were chuckling. "So, just how much of that did you hear?"

Sonya laughed. "Just about everything."

* * *

As the horses trotted away and the carriages gradually out of sight, King Peter and King Caspian walked side by side back inside the castles where there's warmth and solid ground instead of snow covered roads to walk on.

"Don't worry, we'll see them again in a week. That's not too long a time," said Caspian amicably.

"I know. But I'm hoping you don't feel for Katrina the way I feel for Ines," said Peter gravely.

Caspian frowned. "Why, Peter? Do you not approve of my friendship with Katrina?"

"Friendship? Let's hope it stays that way," Peter continued grimly.

"What are you getting at, Peter? Speak plain, please," Caspian scratched the nape of his neck.

"You don't have to play dumb with me. I know. I can tell. There's a thirst inside of you for Katrina. But you're engaged, Caspian. To Gilda. A Princess. Of Archenland. The Archenlanders' future Queen. You went into this engagement-alliance willingly," Peter said seriously. "I'm serious. You dance with Katrina more than you dance with Gilda, and with my sisters, combined. And everyone can see it. I have to say, you're not doing a very good job with putting on a show."

"I'm not backing out," Caspian said defensively. "And I dance with everybody at feasts. What are you suggesting?"

"I'm not suggesting anything. I don't have to. I know that you clearly are not in love with Gilda, and frankly, Gilda herself knows it too. And it upsets and disappoints her to know that, you know?" Peter sighed.

"Why? I know, and you know, just as well, that she is not in love with me either. Is she jealous?" Caspian questioned.

"Well I don't think so, but I still think that you need to -"

"Look, Pete, it's not like I'm leaving Gilda for Katrina. And it's not like I'm sleeping around behind Gilda's back either. I_ can_ parade my mistresses around court, and nobody would tell their King he can't, but I choose not to. Why? Because I respect my fiancée even though I do not love her," Caspian refuted. "Can't you see that I want this alliance too?"

"Yes, I can see that. You _want_ this alliance. But she _needs_ this alliance. It's for the sake of her nation! Archenland will fall if it doesn't have Narnia's military strength to back it with. Archenland, our long term ally, our friend since the Golden Age. I'm not about to let a passing fancy get in the way," Peter argued.

"First of all it is not a fancy," Caspian shot back. "And secondly whatever I feel for Katrina is not passing or fleeting."

"You are a_ King_, Caspian. You're representing Narnia. Your commitment to Archenland cannot be hollow; it cannot be empty," Peter insisted.

Caspian was frankly quite annoyed. Not at Peter, not at Gilda, not at anyone but himself. The more he tried to bear in mind that he was betrothed to Gilda, the more he yearned for Katrina. Gilda symbolized royalty, diplomatic connections, and responsibility. Katrina symbolized freedom, affection, and closeness. With Gilda, it was like a King with a Queen. But with Katrina, it was like a man with a woman. It was not restrictive. And that made him feel liberated.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying at all?" Peter said crossly, folding his arms.

"Sorry," Caspian muttered.

"Honestly, what is it about Katrina that has you so hooked that you had to go catch a quick word with her in person, instead of summoning her to your office? It is well within your bounds to do so," Peter inquired.

"Well then, what is it about Ines that has you so hooked that you had to bury yourself with worry for a whole night because of your paranoid thought that she would forget about you during her short vacation?" Caspian enquired tactfully.

"Ha! Getting very clever now, Caspian, aren't you? You've learnt to avoid a question using another question as a snarky response. You do have the makings of a diplomat. Ed has taught you too much, hasn't he?" Peter chuckled.

"Maybe," Caspian said cheekily, glad that they were gradually digressing into another conversational topic now. The transition was fully, truly, properly completed when it was time for lunch.

* * *

It was a very cold day but at least it stopped snowing. Christmas was drawing near and everyone was busy with their presents and other decorations. Honestly everyone was happy. Everyone except Gilda.

All that the Archenlander Princess got for Christmas was a letter from her parents confirming that they would be going to Narnia for the season. Needless to say, she was nervous and stressed because she knew the subject of her marriage with Caspian would be brought up, and that meant she would have to tell them how the alliance is going. And things weren't going well at all.

Gilda didn't loathe Caspian, of course, and he had no negative feelings toward her either. In fact, it was his lack of affection for her that posed a problem to her. The best she could do was like Caspian as a friend. And the more she thought about it, the more she believed that it was a mistake for her to accept this pact. She did it out of compliance, to make her father proud, but also because it was the best policy for her country. What could she say? Princess or not, she was a woman living in a man's world. She reckoned that it was already nice of her father to actually speak to her about this deal first, before signing it. He could have signed it first then inform her of her status as Caspian's fiancée.

She looked at the field outside, covered with snow. From the window's reflection she saw King Edmund at the door. Gilda turned around.

"Hello, Gilda," said Edmund spiritedly. "What is wrong? You seem unusually sad and too quiet for your own good. And I don't particularly like it when you're sad. Did Caspian say something stupid? Did he do something stupid?"

"No, it's not that. He didn't do or say anything that earned my displeasure," Gilda said.

"Talk to me," Edmund said.

"Sure. To be honest I trust you more than I trust any other person I've met so far in Narnia," Gilda confessed.

"Even more than Caspian?" Edmund raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Gilda sighed. "Which is bad, because my parents will be visiting for Christmas. And New Year's."

"Oh, I see. So there will be so much talk about marriage that it irks you," Edmund said knowingly.

"You know me the best," Gilda admitted.

"That's why I also know how to make you forget this and be happy," Edmund said mischievously, an idea creeping into his mind. He was confident that it would surely work.

"What do you mean?" Gilda asked.

"You'll see," Edmund smirked. Before Gilda could ask for further explanation, Edmund had grabbed her hand and took her outside to a small lake that was frozen for quite some time already so it was rendered safe to be walked on.

"Edmund, what are you doing?" Gilda queried, her voice trembling as her legs were.

"Don't worry. The ice won't break," Edmund said in reassurance, holding Gilda's gloved hands tightly.

"But why do you want to walk on it?" Gilda questioned doubtfully.

"I want to show you something that my siblings and I used to do in England and we call that ice skating. We don't have actual skates, but we can do it with our shoes anyway," Edmund explained.

"I'm not going to walk on ice," Gilda shook her head. "I'm going to fall flat on my bottom and that cannot happen because I am a Princess."

"Who said I was going to let that happen?" Edmund chuckled. "Come on; don't be afraid."

"Will you hold me though?" Gilda frowned.

"Of course," Edmund nodded.

Sighing, Gilda stepped in and glided slowly with Edmund guiding her every step of the way. A few minutes later she had gotten used to it and no longer had a problem with it.

"This is so much fun!" Gilda said, laughing, but never once letting go of Edmund's hand.

"See? I told you we'd have fun. Now I'd really need someone to actually manufacture ice skates. That way it'll be twice as nice," Edmund grinned.

They slid till they were reaching the end of the lake. "Edmund, I need to stop; we're going to fall," Gilda said urgently, but Edmund just kept laughing.

"Edmund?" Gilda gasped sharply and then they both fell onto the snow. But it was quite hilarious to them so they ended up laughing instead. But, when they looked each other in the eye, they stopped, and there was just silence. Awkward silence.

Edmund cleared his throat after a moment. "I think we should get back inside. It's cold."

"Yes," Gilda nodded. "I agree. Let's go."

Edmund got up and helped Gilda up. They dusted themselves off and went back into the castles, but whether they liked to admit it or not, something had changed within them and between them. It was infinitesimal at first, but it definitely had the potential to grow into something stronger than friendship. Something they were _not_ supposed to feel for each other. And the urge of it was so powerful that Gilda was just scared. Knowing her shifting feelings, what would she say to her father?

* * *

**A/n:**

**Well! What did you think? ;D**

**In the next chapter, King Nain and Queen Dionne will be visiting Narnia to see how Gilda is doing. Also there will be TWO couple scenes. ;D**

**See y'all in the reviews! :)**


	34. Ladies In Love

**A/n: Huge thank yous to TheMissingBananaSock, elomeno, EC, Lea97, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnian, CairParavel, QueenElenaofnarnia, QueenLucyfan, Hermanote, Artemis-hunt-goddess, Connors, Emily, Narniafan, Emma, PeterCaspianRlz, and all the other guests. HQP and I are so glad that y'all like Julian and Lavinia together in addition to the other canon/OC couples. There'll be more. Just wait and see. ;D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Princess Gilda was tensest today. Even with King Caspian on her right and King Edmund on her left, she still couldn't stop her palms from sweating. Why? Because her parents were arriving at Narnia today. Gilda, along with the 5 rulers of Narnia, as well as an entourage of guards, were on standby at the gates of the Telmarine Castle, waiting for the carriage from Archenland to arrive. When it finally came into sight, the herald announced, "Behold Their Royal Majesties of Archenland, King Nain and Queen Dionne!"

After the bows and curtsies out of civility to convey welcome, while Gilda hugged her parents, the 8 royals made their way back to the castles where there's warmth. It was now up to Caspian and Gilda to show their two esteemed Archenlander guests their rooms, while their retinue will be shown their rooms by servants.

"Come this way," said Gilda as the four of them rounded a corner. Guards on the way bowed their heads.

"So, King Caspian, my friend," said Nain, coughing a little due to his diminishing health. "How are you?"

"Brilliant, with your daughter by my side," Caspian answered cheerfully.

"Good, good. I am pleased to hear that," Nain replied, proud of his daughter.

"And how are you doing, King Nain?" Caspian queried. "And you too, Queen Dionne?"

"I am well, but I regret that I cannot say the same for my husband," said Dionne.

"My health fails me. I was once like you, young and energetic. But alas those days have passed me," said Nain nostalgically.

"Take care, Father. I wish I could be by your side more often to look after you," said Gilda piously.

"No, no. I have your mother, and the best healers in the nation," said Nain. Caspian had to hold back a chuckle. To him, nobody from Archenland could compare to the best healer in his heart.

"Are the court physicians attentive to you, though, Father? I feel bad," said Gilda gravely.

"Your task is to stay in Narnia until it is time for you to be married," Nain replied.

"And if anything happens, you'll know. I'll write to you often," Dionne added.

"But I don't want anything to happen at all," Gilda said insistently.

"My daughter, don't focus your thoughts on worrying about me. I'll be fine," Nain said in assurance.

Although Gilda did not look convinced, she nodded anyway. Her parents were led to their guest room and they would have dinner together tonight with the royal family of Narnia.

Gilda let out a sigh of relief once her parents were out of sight and out of earshot. She reckoned she'd done a pretty good job. Neither she nor Caspian gave away that there was no romance between them. And they made it pretty convincing that their alliance was going strong.

And it stayed that way throughout Christmas. When they opened their presents in front of her parents, Caspian and Gilda made sure to call each other a ton of endearing names, which created the beautiful illusion that they were really looking forward to get married, which wasn't the case at all. This Christmas had been a rather awkward one for Gilda, as she didn't really want to be around her parents. More specifically her father, since he would always discuss diplomatic and political stuff with her. She'd rather leave him to talk with Caspian, while she could either spend time with her mother, or with Edmund who always could come up with fascinating conversational topics that weren't as serious.

Like how Katrina was liberation for Caspian, in a way Edmund was liberation for Gilda too. How did they end up this way?

* * *

**(Kinross, Narnia)**

A carriage drove along, as a large family from Bella Vista watched for the first appearance of Kinross Woods with awe at its beautiful surroundings; and when they turned in at the lodge, Lavinia's spirits were in a high flutter.

When the driver stopped at a designated spot, the family of eight departed from the carriage and walked across the lawn towards the river, guided by a footman. Lavinia turned back to look again. Her parents stopped also, and while the youngest of her sisters was conjecturing as to the date of the building, the owner of it himself suddenly came forward from the road, which led behind it to the stables.

The host and the much welcomed visitors were within twenty yards of each other, and so abrupt was his appearance, that it was impossible to avoid his sight. His eyes instantly met Lavinia's, and her cheeks were overspread with the deepest blush.

As Duke Julian paced eagerly to the family from a small village, all the guests curtsied, except for Lavinia's father who bowed his head, all of them to show their respect to Lord Bulloch, for he was an esteemed man of exalted rank. Julian greeted them warmly, and chuckled, knowing that Lavinia had clearly taught all her younger sisters how to curtsy properly.

The eight visitors settled down in their respective guest rooms as quickly as possible. After a tour around the grand mansion and its surrounding premises, a bountiful meal was served. Before retiring for the night, Lavinia played with her younger sisters, and whilst doing so she did not notice that Julian had had a word with her parents regarding a great matter. And when Lavinia's parents were asked to give their blessing regarding this matter, they gave it with great delight.

That was only just part of Julian's plan. When Lavinia's parents retired to their joint chambers for the night, Julian had discreetly summoned each of Lavinia's 5 sisters, and gave them each 2 pink roses to hold, while Julian himself held 1. From the eldest to the youngest, the five sisters lined up in front of Lavinia's bedroom, while he deliberately ordered the servants to arrange for candles to be lit along the hallways and the marble staircase. Though all of them were wearing their night gown and robes, the mood was set and Julian was determined to succeed. Knocking on Lavinia's door, Julian prayed that his plan would work well.

Lavinia went to open the door, not expecting to see such a beautifully lit corridor. As each of her sisters handed her the two pink roses they were holding, she received them eagerly and when she got to the end of the queue, she came face to face with Julian, who handed her the last rose. Now she was holding exactly 11 roses.

Giggling slightly to each other, the little girls slipped back into their chambers and went to sleep.

"Lavinia," whispered Julian sweetly. "To me, you are like a pink rose, as beautiful and as graceful as the delicate blossom. Which makes it difficult for me to believe you don't have a long list of suitors already."

"You are very kind, my Lord. Thank you," Lavinia grinned. "It is such an honor to be here, in case I hadn't said it enough at dinner just then."

"Well, I must say that I'm glad you're not promised to any other man in courtship or marriage already. It makes it that much easier for me to say this: Lavinia Woodville of Bella Vista – court me?"

Lavinia broke into a broad smile. Julian was so sweet and gentlemanly and kind to her. No man had ever treated her that way and it made her feel so special, like never before. The look in Julian's eyes was so completely, utterly sincere and earnest and compelling her to say yes. This was all she had ever wanted in her life. For a rich man to want her, to like her genuinely, and possibly love her. Also because it meant that happiness could be brought to her whole family, as her sisters would now be able to contract advantageous marriages. It brought her closure. She could never say no.

"Yes, of course," Lavinia nodded, and she couldn't stop smiling as Julian swept her up in his arms, kissing her full on the mouth and completely catching her off guard. She had never expected her first kiss to happen like that. She didn't even know how to react, other than to kiss him back. She held her breath and pulled him closer to herself.

If all would go well, she might even get to call this wonderful mansion her home someday. She could totally get used to being referred to as Lady Bulloch, the Duchess of Kinross.

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

A few days later, Lavinia, as well as all the ladies in training, had to go back for the New Year's banquet. Julian had informed the Narnian Court that there was no need for the horse carriage to collect Lavinia for he himself would ride to the castles with his courter. Julian also arranged for carriages to send her family safely back to Bella Vista to their home.

It was at about the same time the other ladies in training arrived at the castle. Lady Carissa looked displeased to see that Lavinia had the luxury of sitting in a Duke's carriage, one that was more capacious and comfortable than what her father, a Baron, could provide.

Sonya went up to her friend but instead of hugging Lavinia, she curtsied. "Your Grace," she said mischievously. "Congratulations!" She had gotten a letter from her friend over the holidays to inform her of the great news.

"Thank you," Lavinia grinned gracefully, growing more and more like a proper noblewoman and less and less like a common village girl. "I trust everything is going well between you and _your_ courter too?"

"Yes, I am very pleased," Sonya nodded. "How's your family?"

"They're doing quite well. And I hope your family is too," Lavinia replied. "By the way, do you see our friends around?"

"Well I saw Katrina go up to the dormitories just now, while King Peter wanted to speak with Ines. I think you know why," Sonya winked.

"Hmm, I think I indeed do," Lavinia smirked.

"Would you like to help out with the ballroom decorations? You know, for the banquet of course," Sonya invited. "Katrina's already said yes."

Lavinia nodded, and the two girls went upstairs to their dormitories.

Back at the lobby, Ines was chatting with King Peter. Suddenly, though, King Caspian arrived at the lobby urgently, striding towards Peter.

"Looking for someone, Caspian?" Peter inquired casually.

"Yes, and I want to see her now," Caspian replied impatiently.

"She's already in her room, Your Majesty," Ines answered Caspian after curtsying.

"Thanks," Caspian nodded and whirled, but turned back around again to ask Ines, "How did you know who I was talking about?"

"I didn't. Lucky guess, I suppose, my King," Ines shrugged playfully.

Caspian laughed. "Well, I best be on my way." And with that, he skipped up the staircase to look for this unnamed person.

Peter turned back to Ines, grinning happily. "I came to see you as soon as I saw from the window in my office that a train of carriages were arriving."

"Well I'm very happy to see you too, my King. But, if you were in your office, shouldn't Your Majesty be busy with work, rather than idly look out the window?" Ines asked innocently.

"Well," Peter scratched his head. "I was uh…pretty eager to see you return. A bit impatient, even. I knew it would be today. But um, yes, well, I wasn't really concentrating on my work. I'd been reading the same paragraph of the petition for a whole hour now. I was rather focused on thinking about you, I'll admit."

"Oh. I didn't realize that I had been on Your Majesty's mind so often. I hope I have not overstayed my welcome," Ines joked.

"Well, no. But rent will be due in a week, so you better pay up. It's expensive to stay in my mind for so long a time," Peter extended the joke.

Ines giggled. "Anyway, I hope you had a happy Christmas, my King?"

"Well, yes, I did have a great time with my siblings and with Caspian and with Gilda as well as her parents," Peter answered.

"Oh, Their Majesties of Archenland?" Ines asked.

"Yes, they're visiting," Peter nodded.

"I had never been to Archenland before. I keep wondering what it's like," Ines mentioned. "Perhaps you could enlighten me, Your Majesty?"

"Well, would you like me to take you on a trip to Archenland?" Peter chuckled.

"I would actually like that very much, my King," Ines laughed. "Would it really be possible to arrange for that, or is it just my wishful thinking?"

"Well I'm the High King. If I want it to happen it will happen," Peter said in a lighthearted manner. "But what I can tell you is that Archenland is a place that holds many special memories for me. Anvard, in particular, because that was where I met Helga for the first time. Also, in terms of landscape Archenland has more mountains and lakes and the usual scenery is a lot of nature."

"So you really want to go there for a nice visit, Your Majesty," Ines replied.

"Yes, indeed," Peter said. "But I ain't going anywhere without you. The past week without you has been tormenting. I'm glad to have you back in the same castle as I am now. At least it's going to be much easier for us to meet. Or run into each other," he chuckled. "Anyway, would you like me to escort you to your dormitory? The bellmen are already carrying your bags I see."

"Well…may I speak plainly, my King?" Ines smirked.

"Yes, please," Peter nodded.

"I think that Your Majesty ought to continue reading the petition left sad and lonely on your desk in your office," Ines said mischievously. "Otherwise work will never be finished for Your Majesty."

"Ah, you are right," said Peter, chuckling. "So I shall delay you no further. I'll see you around, Ines."

"King Peter," Ines curtsied with a smile then left.

* * *

**A/n:**

**At the beginning we wrote that Gilda had Edmund by her left and Caspian by her right...it was deliberate. Because in the human body, a heart is located to the left of the sternum. So it's supposed to signify that Edmund is closer to her heart than Caspian is. :P**

**In the next chapter we'll explore the Gilda/Caspian/Katrina love triangle a bit more. Do you smell that? Hmm, yes, it's trouble...**


	35. Another Confrontation

**A/n: Yo, what's up! Let me quickly thank EC, Aslanmane, Connors, Artemis-hunt-goddess, CairParavel, Emma, GoldenAgeNarnian, sarahwood, Hermanote, QueenElenaofnarnia, elomeno, Emily, QueenLucyfan, PeterCaspianRlz, Narniafan, Muirgen79, and the other guests. :))))))**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

By the time King Caspian reached the dormitories, Katrina was not there anymore, because she decided to join a few other ladies in training to help the servants decorate the ballrooms after all.

"Could you pass me that bubbly ball, please?" Katrina asked Lavinia and pointed at the object she was referring to.

"Oh, of course. No problem. Here," Lavinia said with a grin.

"Thanks," Katrina smiled and stretched her arm to reach the hangnail on the wall, but just wasn't tall enough. She stood on her toes and tried again but still failed. Chuckling, she said to her friends, "I guess I'm going to have to go get a ladder."

"Couldn't you just ask a servant to fetch one instead?" Sonya asked.

Katrina glanced over her shoulder and the handful of servants there were pretty busy with decorating the other side of the room, climbing high and low already. "No, they've all got their hands full. It's fine anyway. I'll just go get one myself. I'll be right back."

When she returned a few minutes later, she had the help of a guard to carry the ladder back inside where she needed it. When she stepped into the room again, however, she found a tall male figure standing in the room proudly looking up at all the decorations.

"Your Majesty," said Katrina said in, surprised, curtsying. Though it wasn't outwardly shown, she was actually pretty thrilled to see Caspian again. It had really been a while. She really fancied him, did she not? Well, what kind of a question was that?! Of course she cared for him. Whenever she heard the other handmaidens gossip about some handsome Lord whatsoever, she just was disinterested, because she knew none of them could compare to the charming and attractive King Caspian. And when she caught him dancing with Princess Gilda – quite natural and expected of them, really – a quiet kind of jealousy – or just envy – would sink into her heart. Well, technically, she had no right to be jealous, not when Caspian was never hers. And he most probably never would be.

"Katrina," Caspian turned around, beaming. "I was looking for you," he kissed her hand.

_I wish you could just look into your heart and find me there_, thought Katrina. But she didn't say it out loud. "Oh. Is there anything you need my help with, my King?"

"No, no; I just want to see you," Caspian said bluntly, much more like a youngster in love than a King speaking to his subject. "Sorry; is this a bad time?"

"No," Katrina said a little too abruptly. "Any time is a good time, Your Majesty."

Sonya, who was untangling the shimmering streamers, had to hold back a chuckle. Even if she had her back turned on the King and her friend, she could still feel the magic when their gazes locked and it was pretty infectious. Lavinia shot a knowing glance at her friend too. It was a bit funny how Caspian and Katrina themselves had not noticed how glaringly obvious their growing attraction for each other was.

Caspian smiled. "I am very pleased to see you again."

"And I you, my King," Katrina replied, grinning. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Well, yes. Overall it was quite great. But I'm certain it'll be even better with you around. I'm sure of it," Caspian said.

"I agree. Perhaps next year Your Majesty could visit Chippingford too?" Katrina suggested.

"Well…as much as I would love that, it won't be the case if you're going to be spending Christmas with me and the others in Cair Paravel. You're here because you're a lady in training. So, if you get chosen in the end, I'm not letting you leave me," Caspian said, looking at Katrina with doe eyes. "Besides, I need my personal healer around."

"Well then I shall endeavor to oblige my King," Katrina giggled. "It's looking really holiday-feeling in here, eh? A nice celebratory mood."

"It only looks and feels that way because _you_ helped out," Caspian said sweetly, holding out his fingers to glide softly against her cheek and jawline. She gasped ever so softly in response to his sudden gesture. She felt as if she was on fire. Not that she was complaining though. Of course she liked it. The only time they'd ever had such close physical contact was when they danced for the very first time. But the softness and tenderness of his touch could beat any sensuous dance they could ever share. Her gaze scanned his handsome face. His hair was dark and tousled – though pretty elegantly tousled, she had to say. She had the urge to run her hands through his hair but she was so astounded by their proximity that she just stood frozen and rooted to the spot, unable to move a single muscle. His eyes could just draw her in with so intense a gaze he held. And she kind of knew that that gaze was meant for her, and for her only. At least she had never seen him look at anybody else that way, not even at his fiancée. And she had never been looked at that way. She felt quite special. His thin lips formed a dazzling smile that graced his features, and she wondered if she was the reason for his smile. Such a radiant and bright smile he shot her; it could make her melt.

Both of them turned away for a bit when a guard behind Katrina cleared his throat a little embarrassedly. "Ahem," he said, feeling the awkwardness in the atmosphere. "My Lady, where would you like me to place this ladder?"

"Just...there, please. At the corner. Yes, just right there, thank you," Katrina pointed. She thanked the guard before he bowed at the King and left the room.

"Am I right in saying some Archenlanders are here as well?" Katrina asked. "The ladies told me so, but I never got a confirmation."

"Yes," Caspian nodded. The thought of being around his future in laws so much made him go 'ugh' internally, but at least he would also see Katrina there and the thought of it made him feel better. He smiled.

Katrina beamed as she climbed up the ladder and placed the garland where it should go. When she tried to get back down, however, the hem of her skirt got caught beneath her foot and as a result she slipped and lost her footing.

"Watch out!" Said one of the ladies sharply.

Caspian, who had his sight locked on Katrina almost the whole time, had quick enough reflexes to rush to Katrina's side. The ladder shook and Katrina fell. One moment she felt the momentary centrifugal force. The next she felt a pair of strong arms catching her, so she didn't have to suffer the fall onto the unforgiving floor. She had her breath held the whole time, and her eyes widened in shock.

Caspian let out a sigh of relief, staring at the beautiful woman in his arms. He had managed to act quick enough to save her. And he was pretty proud of himself for that.

"I think you just fell for me," he blurted.

"I think I already have, quite some time ago," replied Katrina in a small, hushed whisper, so that nobody but Caspian could hear her. He grinned and let her land on the floor safely as she dusted herself off. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she beamed heartwarmingly, her heart fluttering for many reasons. "You saved me."

"So I'm your knight in shining armor now?" Caspian joked, laughing. "Or in shining streamers?"

"Nah. Just a puppet wrapped in tin foil," Katrina giggled.

Caspian beamed and was about to reply with something endearing when a guard knocked on the door and opened it, announcing, "Her Royal Highness, Princess Gilda!"

Gilda swept into the room majestically, striding toward Caspian in a regal manner, completely ignoring Katrina. She also paid no attention to the curtsies from the handmaidens and the bows from the servants whatsoever. "Caspian," she said with a clipped accent.

"Gilda," Caspian replied, a little taken aback by Gilda's coldness and boldness. "What seems to be the problem h–"

"Their Majesties require your presence at the royal lounge area," Gilda said with her lips pursed in displeasure. "And yours alone. Not anyone else's."

"And you chose not to send a page, because…?" Caspian asked slowly. He was taken aback, yes, but he would never stutter. He was a King, no matter what.

"Well I simply thought that I should be more…in your sphere. To stop Your Majesty from wandering to…other habits," Gilda turned her icy stare at Katrina who slowly took a few steps back.

Caspian detected that Katrina was intimidated. Licking his lips, he got a little irritated at Gilda. "Don't be hostile to her. She's my friend. She's been nothing but polite to you."

"Oh, look who's all defensive about you now," Gilda said to Katrina critically.

"Are you jealous, Gilda?" Caspian questioned, folding his arms.

"Only if you've given me sufficient reason to be," Gilda answered strategically, her tone not a particularly friendly one.

Caspian scowled then turned back to Katrina. "I've got to go. Take care. I'll see you soon."

He then strode out of the room, Gilda following closely behind. Once they were in the corridor, Gilda said in a harsh whisper, "What was that back there?! Do you know just how humiliated you made me look and feel? Edmund would never make me feel that way."

"Edmund? What's this got to do with him?" Caspian frowned.

Gilda huffed. "What I mean is that none of the others would treat me like that."

"Look, are you, or are you not, jealous?" Caspian questioned flippantly. "I think you are. You're just too prideful to admit it."

"I am neither jealous nor too prideful," Gilda said indignantly. "I have no reason to be jealous of a lady in waiting. Oh, allow me to correct myself. She's a lady in _training_. Not quite yet in waiting to the Queens' Majesties."

"On the other hand I would be quite jealous of the man who gets to court Katrina. She is humble, kind, caring, and I need her in my life," Caspian explained.

"And I'm in your way," Gilda drawled.

"I never said that," Caspian said defensively.

"Well it's obvious enough that you think I'm stopping you from nearing her," Gilda rebutted. "I may be distant from you at heart, but I'm not blind, or dumb. I know a distractor when I see one."

"You're not stopping me," Caspian snorted. "Nobody can stop me if I want to see her. If I want to dally with her."

"So you _were_ dallying with her. And you do plan to do so frequently in the future," Gilda said pointedly.

"No, I was not! Why must you be so volatile? And so easily offended?" Caspian scoffed. "Katrina's nothing like that. Why can't you be like her?"

"Because I am displeased! And mind you, I have every right to be displeased," Gilda refuted. "She has you all to herself. What good reason does she have to not be pleased?"

"And what, exactly, have I done to earn your displeasure?" Caspian shot back. "You make it sound like my association with her is such an abomination. It's not. I almost have no friends. It's only my co-rulers, and Professor Cornelius, who's my tutor and Chancellor."

"You'd be _lying_ if you said you and Katrina were just friends," Gilda scowled.

"But we are!" Caspian insisted, scoffing.

"Have you no sense of shame? You're so open and public with your affairs; it's disgraceful! I don't love you yet, but imagine if I do fall for you! Your mistress –"

"She is NOT my mistress," Caspian said through gritted teeth. "I do not sleep with her."

"Not _yet_," Gilda said skeptically.

"Look, Gilda, could you please stop being so cynical?" Caspian sighed. "We still need to prove to your parents our alliance is going strong."

"Is it?" Gilda challenged.

Caspian rolled his eyes. "I think you know the answer to that one."

"Well my parents will know that I'm not the one inveigling romantic attention from others," Gilda said with her head held high.

"We'll prove to them our alliance is strong," Caspian held out his hand, a gesture offering what could be regarded as truce. "Can you do it?"

"Absolutely," Gilda said with a hardened tone and expression, trying to stop her voice from trembling out of anger. "Can _you_, though?" She took his arm.

"Of course," Caspian nodded curtly. The power couple then proceeded into the lounge.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Things are clearly breaking down between Caspian and Gilda yet they still hang on to...I don't even know what they're hanging on to anymore. Virtually nothing. But they can't just go to Nain and Dionne and break off the alliance. Being a royal is not easy at all. It's not always rainbows and unicorns. It's tough. Especially when it comes to love. *sigh***

**However, there's going to be a kiss in the next chapter. The first kiss between one of the couples. Excited? Any bets or guesses? Tell us in the reviews! :P**


	36. The Telmarine Temper

**A/n: Big thank you to Muirgen79, ms, EC, Lea97, Narniafan, QueenElenaofnarnia, Artemis-hunt-goddess, QueenLucyfan, PeterCaspianRlz, Emily, Emma, GoldenAgeNarnian, CairParavel, KesseGirl1, WendyAliceJuliet, Hermanote, Aslanmane, Connors, and other guests. ****Hmm it seems that we're all frowning at Caspian in disapproval of his behavior. This time he's going to try harder to pay attention to Gilda instead of to Katrina, but will his attempt really be successful? Or will it just make things worse? Read on to find out! :))))))**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Today was the last day of the year 2303, so of course a feast was an inevitable part of the chain of celebrations. A lot of couples were quite excited about their New Year's kiss, thinking it would bring them good luck and good love as well as a smooth and fruitful relationship. Princess Gilda, on the contrary, was a bit stressed about it. So during the party, she approached the most cheerful and creative Queen Lucy.

"I think a most effective way of convincing my parents that my alliance with Caspian, with Narnia, is strong, is by kissing him," Gilda said seriously. "And…making sure that my parents witness it. Since they're the ones we need to convince."

"I agree, but...I'm not exactly sure if it's a good idea for you to just kiss him out of the blue. Like, at least the timing has to be right, right?" Lucy replied.

"Yes," Gilda nodded. "Any suggestions?"

"Of course. That's maybe what the New Year's kiss is for," Lucy snapped her fingers. "You. Caspian. Balcony. Kiss."

"Could I have some stage instructions please?" Gilda chuckled in a bit of embarrassment.

"You could try letting Caspian take the lead…"

"How do I guarantee I get the chance to kiss him?" Gilda inquired, as if kissing was more like a business transaction.

"Leave that to me. My siblings and I will arrange for that," Lucy said mysteriously, patting Gilda on the shoulder.

"But I see that Peter is talking to Ines at the moment and he'd basically admitted before that he has feelings for her, so I don't think he would want to be distracted. And Susan I'm sure is going to kiss Tyrone instead," Gilda pointed, searching the room.

"Well there's always Edmund," Lucy said.

"That's his sixth grilled chicken wing," Gilda joked.

"Not his seventh? Strange," Lucy giggled.

Gilda laughed. "We could enlist his help perhaps?"

"Of course we could," Lucy nodded positively. "So go enjoy the banquet. Leave the rest to us. The only thing you need to know now is to go to the balcony there," Lucy pointed upwards, "when they're counting down to midnight."

* * *

A few hours later, Gilda stood alone in the balcony. The air was a little chilly. The cold wind hit her face and her cheeks were tinted a little pink. Couples were gathering. It was almost time. Shouldn't Caspian be here already? Why still hadn't he shown up? Gilda was a little tense. She was not expected to be all alone tonight. She should have been with Caspian the whole time, so that he could parade her around and show to everybody just how happy they are to be engaged, and how 'in love' they were as a couple.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go!" It was Lucy's voice. She wasn't talking particularly loudly, but echoes could be heard through the marble walls in the staircases.

"I'm not exactly sure what you want me to do, Lu. So, I kiss her, and then, what do I do?" Caspian was confused. "It just seems awkward."

"She's your fiancée, Caspian. For 4 months already. Just kiss her. It's simple," Lucy ushered, pushing Caspian out onto the balcony where Gilda was waiting. The Archenlander Princess let out a small gasp, looking uneasy. Out of bewilderment, the Telmarine King wanted to say something to Lucy, but the young Queen was already out of sight.

Kisses were supposed to be natural and from the heart, not forced. Gilda didn't want to do this, but she knew she had to. She didn't want to disappoint her parents. She wondered where they were right now, and if they'd notice that she was kissing her fiancé in one of the balconies.

The countdown was starting. Gilda's heart was beating faster and faster, but unfortunately not because Caspian made her heart race. It was because uncertainty had overwhelmed her. And it was common for humans to fear uncertainty anyway.

Caspian tried to explain, but his voice was drowned out by the clapping and chanting crowds. So he gave up and just decided to grab Gilda and kiss her at the right moment. But it didn't feel right at all. They would never admit that they were thinking of other people when their lips were joined. Caspian just couldn't wipe away his thoughts of Katrina. Sweet, beautiful Katrina whom he had missed so much. This was the first time he'd seen her in more than a week. Absence did indeed make the heart grow fonder. Pathetically, _Edmund_ was the one who crossed Gilda's mind during the kiss, even though the kiss just seemed such a short and brief moment. Like, it just lasted one second. Probably not even that much. A quick peck. They broke away unnaturally soon enough.

"I'm…sorry," Caspian said, looking away.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing," Gilda said in utter embarrassment. "I'm guessing you didn't feel anything. No sparks flying. No magic. Because frankly I didn't feel anything either."

Caspian shook his head, then, avoiding Gilda's stare, turned away and went back to where Katrina was. Gilda was left all alone in the balcony, lost and saddened.

Another couple, Susan and Tyrone, who also had their New Year's kiss, was a striking contrast. They were in a secluded place, kissing rather fervently. Even though Gilda couldn't see them right now, how she wished that her love life could be like that of Susan's. But there was little she could do to change it now. She was quite sick of being stuck with a fiancé she did not love, and whom did not love her back either. Emotionally, she was drained. Physically, she was tired, as well, from the all the dances she had to do. Because her parents were in Narnia, she and Caspian felt the need to be around each other all the time and that meant a lot of dances. She'd already had two dozen dances today. In just one evening. She was pretty sure it was a world record. Her feet and legs were hurting and all she wanted was to rest and go to sleep, away from everyone's prying eyes and expectant stares, especially her parents'. So at the first opportunity she had, she left the ballroom and wound up in a private lounge, a bit like a common room exclusively for the royals. She sat on the couch and within a matter of minutes she had fallen asleep on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, King Edmund was searching everywhere, looking for Gilda. She had left without a word and he just found it strange.

"Pete, have you seen Gilda? I don't see her anywhere," he asked his brother after he decided to take break and have a drink.

"I don't know. Well the last time I saw her she was dancing with Caspian – but that isn't really helpful because that's literally what she's been doing all evening long," Peter shrugged.

"So, it means she'll be exhausted," Edmund said, snapping his fingers. "Be back in a jiffy, Pete."

Edmund then left the party and went upstairs to look for Gilda. He knocked on her bedroom door and waited but no answer came.

_That's curious. Where could she possibly be?_ Edmund frowned. The door was unlocked. He decided to step in and take a look but nobody was inside. Not even one of her handmaids or a servant of any sort.

Edmund backtracked and paced back to the lounge. From the window's reflection he caught a sleeping figure lying on the couch. Of course, he had no trouble identifying the person as Gilda. Out of sympathy, he carried her in his arms and transferred her to her own room so that he could lie her down on the bed.

_Isn't this what Caspian should be doing? Why is he so not sensitive to Gilda's needs?_ Edmund thought to himself as he took off her shoes and placed a blanket over her sleeping form. She looked quite beautiful and peaceful as she slept. Smiling giddily to himself, he turned around to exit the Princess' bedchambers. But when he whirled, he found himself facing none other than _Caspian_.

* * *

"Hey, Caspian," Edmund muttered, the smile on his face vanishing.

"May I ask," said Caspian in a clipped accent, without returning the friendly 'hey', for he did not look the least bit pleased. "What are you doing in Gilda's bedroom?" He raised his eyebrows at the young King as if it was a parent eyeing a disobedient child in disapproval.

"I was looking for her at the feast but she's too tired apparently. I found her sleeping on the sofa just then. So I decided it might a better idea to transfer her to her quarters instead. I hope the guests wouldn't mind that she took an early leave," Edmund explained kindly.

Caspian looked over Edmund's shoulder to inspect Gilda without saying a word.

"Well, rest your suspicions; come on, it's not like I was undressing her," Edmund said defensively.

"I understand you did this out of kind heart," Caspian said sternly. "But couldn't you have alerted me instead? If it were her parents, instead of me, who happened to witness this, they might get the wrong idea, and any explanation on your part could be futile."

"I am a man of honor, a model of virtue, and a King. My word is good. If you don't believe me just ask Gilda when she wakes up," Edmund sighed. "And besides, I didn't fetch you because – well in case you hadn't noticed, you looked so engrossed in conversation with Katrina. I didn't think it would be nice of me to interrupt."

"She's _my_ fiancée, not yours," Caspian snapped.

"Yet ironically my siblings and I care about Gilda far more than you do," Edmund refuted. "You never are even attentive to her needs. You just don't care. At least Susan and Lucy visited her often when she fell ill. Peter was always there to guide her, to ready her for being a ruler. You're a good man, a good friend too, as well as a good King, but a sorry excuse for a fiancé."

"And you?" Caspian challenged.

"I was always the one who made her happy," Edmund stated simply.

"Are you saying I _can't_ make her happy?" Caspian folded his arms.

"Maybe you _can_, if you tried," Edmund replied dryly. "Look, why can't you just appreciate what I've done here? If you don't like it, I can undo it, by all means. I'll just carry her back to the sofa, so that _you_ can do the honors and be the one transferring her to her room."

"No, that won't be necessary, thank you," said Caspian coldly.

"Don't snarl at me; I didn't do anything wrong," Edmund warned.

"I know. You played a part, alongside Lucy, in arranging for me to kiss Gilda at midnight," said Caspian brusquely. "It didn't go so well. I think you know why."

Caspian then turned his back on Edmund and walked away, leaving Edmund exasperated. "Gilda and I are just friends!" Edmund said in a louder voice than usual.

"Sure, Ed. Interesting story," Caspian said sardonically. He was mostly disappointed with himself. He knew that Edmund would be a better husband to Gilda than he himself ever could. That was partly because he had yearned for Katrina instead. He was almost sure, from his conversation with Kat just now, that she must have felt _something_ for him, even if it maybe wasn't as significant as a fraction of what _he_ had felt for _her_. But he made a pact with the Archenlanders that he would marry Gilda in two or three years' time. He had to keep his word, simply because he was a person of integrity, and that reputation needed to be maintained.

_What of Katrina then?_ He asked himself. Should he cast her aside and keep away from her just so he could let his feelings fade? But then it would be difficult to stay away from her anyway, if she was chosen to be a lady in waiting to a Queen.

Whilst Caspian was in his contemplation, neither he nor Edmund realized that whilst they were arguing, they had woken Gilda. Though she did not physically get up from bed, she could hear what they were saying, even if she had her eyes closed. And it troubled her, knowing that Caspian really did not love her, and that it was really Edmund who did. It made her realize that she could never marry Caspian if she loved his best friend more. She also saw that it was getting more and more obvious that Edmund had cared for her, because Caspian viewed his best friend as a threat now. It also confirmed her suspicions that Caspian was romantically interested in the aspiring lady in waiting, Katrina Farmington. But Gilda knew that she had to push away any possible feelings she had for Edmund. She had to continue her façade as Caspian's wife-to-be, because she was a Princess, and Princesses would never lose an alliance to a common lady in training.

* * *

**A/n:**

***shudders* the Caspian/Gilda/Edmund love triangle is brewing trouble for all three of them! Any advice for the characters on what they should do now? It's a mess as far as romance is concerned. *shakes head in despair***

**Still...how was the kiss? Lucy tried to help, but it didn't work out so well. Thoughts, anyone?**


	37. Siblings

**A/n: Thank you so much my dear Artemis-hunt-goddess, Muirgen79, Lea97, EC, QueenElenaofnarnia, Aslanmane, Narnianfan, Connors, QueenLucyfan, KesseGirl1, elomeno, Emma, PeterCaspianRlz, CairParavel, Emily, GoldenAgeNarnian, WendyAliceJuliet, Hermanote, and all the guests! HQP and I figured that it'd be nice to have a sisterly moment between Ines and Katrina so here it is. ;D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Katrina felt her heart sink when she saw King Caspian and Princess Gilda sharing their New Year's kiss. Why was she so sad and so affected by it? And why did she feel as if her whole world was falling apart? All she wanted right now was just to go to bed and sleep. The next day was a public holiday, meaning she could sleep all day if she wanted. Still, she wanted to drop a word for her sister first. She looked around and found Ines saying goodbye to King Peter.

"I was looking for you," Ines said, beaming.

"Why?" Katrina asked plainly.

"I need sleep. I'm exhausted. I just want to know if you're going to stay here or go to sleep as well. Because I want to make sure you won't be left lonely," Ines said, stretching her arms and trying to hold back a yawn.

"I'm going to bed too," Katrina said pointedly.

"Are you sleepy or are you upset?" Ines asked rhetorically. Of course she knew the answer. It was both.

"Both?" Katrina replied, shrugging.

"Why? Did Carissa say something to you?" Ines questioned.

"No. I just need to sleep it off," Katrina shook her head.

"If you wish then," Ines said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Katrina said emotionlessly and threw herself onto the bed. After tossing and turning for quite some time, presumably a couple of hours, she stood up and left the bedroom. Normally, if she couldn't get to sleep she would have easily gone to the kitchens to get some tea. But, because that would just remind her all too much of a special person, she went to her sister's room instead.

Ines woke up when she heard the knocks on her door. "Who could still be awake at this time of the night?" She thought to herself, finding it strange.

"Ines? Are you still awake?" Katrina's voice came from the other side of the door.

Ines opened the door right away. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I couldn't get a single wink of sleep," Katrina sighed.

"Well come on in," Ines patted the bed and looked at her sister, pulling the covers aside for Katrina to climb in. It was quite cozy.

"So, what is happening?" Ines asked patiently.

Katrina bit her lip before saying, "Ines, how do you know if you love someone?"

Ines chuckled. "Well it's easy, I suppose."

"How come?" Katrina inquired.

"Because if you're in love with someone, that person is constantly on your mind and invades your every thought. You just want that person to be around you all the time. Like you actually need his presence to make you feel happy, and safe too. When you see him, you feel a sensation that's just really indescribable, but 'butterflies in your stomach' is as close as can get, I guess. And you'll love everything about that person," Ines answered.

"Literally everything?" Katrina enquired. "Even their flaws?"

"Yes," Ines nodded. "Because when there is love you will realize that you can look beyond these imperfections. They're also part of this person, and you've got to love a person as a whole. You'll just adore and appreciate his voice, his laugh, and everything that he does. You sort of feel like you'd do anything for that person."

"Well then isn't that a dangerous feeling?" Katrina frowned.

"I suppose to a certain extent love does make us vulnerable," Ines replied. "But turning away from love doesn't make us any stronger either. We accept the love we think we deserve. Love takes our choices away, but it also gives us the strength and courage to face whatever may come our way. It's just magical like that."

"Is that what you feel for King Peter?" Katrina asked.

Ines looked away for a moment, before finally turning back to her sister and nodded. "Yes."

"You're in love with him?" Katrina asked again.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Ines joked. "I am. He's done so much for me. I think it's evident that he cares for me. I'm not saying this in a vain or boastful way but…it's just how I feel. And I'm equally willing to give up everything and put everything on hold just for him. Just to be with him. You know, Katrina, _when I love, I give it my all_. Our mother taught us this when we were younger. You were too little to understand it at that time, but I was slightly older and I can still remember it. It's still imprinted in my mind."

"Well, I remember _vaguely_ what another thing our mother taught us," Katrina said. "She told us to listen to our hearts."

"And it happens to be a piece of advice you could use?" Ines inquired.

"Somehow, yes. I don't know how I landed in this situation, but I'm not sure if I really should listen to my heart. Because if I did go ahead and do what I really want to do…then the outcome should prove to be quite disastrous," Katrina said darkly.

"I think I have an idea who you're talking about," Ines said slowly.

"I don't know what to think. Why would a King choose _me_, a common girl who might or might not end up being a lady in waiting, over a Princess, a future Queen?" Katrina reasoned. "Honestly, if I were a King myself, I would have chosen the latter option as well. So, I just think that he thinks of me as his special friend. Even he's called me that himself. The other day."

Ines chuckled. "But you know, Katrina? When men speak of their 'special friends', they don't really mean a special friend. I mean, the 'special' part is undoubtedly true, but the 'friend' part? I wouldn't be so sure about it."

"What do you mean?" Katrina enquired.

"I mean that King Caspian doesn't see you as a friend," Ines explained.

"Then what does he see me as?" Katrina sighed.

"A love interest, I'll bet," Ines shrugged.

"That's impossible," Katrina rolled her eyes. "He's engaged. It's not funny. And I feel guilty that I'm falling for him. Because I know he'll never be mine. I know he's promised to a Princess. There's no hope for me."

Ines inhaled deeply. "Katrina, could you please tell me, what exactly did you observe of His Majesty that made you think he is in love with Her Highness?"

Katrina didn't say anything after a whole minute of pensive silence.

"Nothing at all, right? Precisely," Ines said.

"It's true then? That His Majesty doesn't really love Her Highness, even though they're engaged?" Katrina queried.

"Quite probably yes that's the case. We all know that's just a political alliance that would benefit both nations," Ines replied. "And I will also tell you one more thing that I've observed. It might shock you a bit, but it's just my conjecture and it doesn't necessarily reflect anything about the couple."

"Mm hmm. Go ahead. Tell me," Katrina nodded.

"King Caspian is not the only one who happens to have found love outside an engagement," Ines stated.

"Princess Gilda too?" Katrina frowned. "But…she has King Caspian. Why would she look elsewhere? Oh, if I were engaged to His Majesty I wouldn't even look twice at another man."

"Well come to think of it. That may not be the case for the Princess. When King Caspian was talking to you, who kept Princess Gilda entertained?" Ines asked.

"Well…I'm guessing, King Edmund?" Katrina replied.

"Correct. And, who did we see Princess Gilda dance the most with when King Caspian is otherwise occupied?" Ines asked again.

"King Edmund," Katrina said with more certainty this time.

"Finally, who do we see Princess Gilda with the most? Her fiancée, or the youngest King?" Ines asked.

"King Edmund," Katrina repeated.

"See? The two of them are with each other _all the time_. I'd even say they spend more time together than any engaged couple would. So, this means the engagement-alliance isn't really going that well. However, this is an international pact and it's not up to them to just say they want to quit. So they have to sit through it no matter how displeased they are," Ines analyzed.

Katrina sighed. "It doesn't change a thing. You agree that their engagement won't be dissolved anytime soon. So that means nothing's changed. I still won't ever stand a chance with His Majesty. Ever."

"I'm sure that's not true, Katrina," Ines said firmly. "Think positive. I think His Majesty would much prefer an optimistic and bright and lively and cheerful Katrina to a pessimistic and negative and depressed Katrina."

"Hmm, you're right," Katrina smiled. "I should go to sleep now. If I run into His Majesty tomorrow I don't want my eye bags to ruin it."

"That's my little sister," Ines smiled. "Now goodnight for real."

"Goodnight."

* * *

At breakfast, it was very obvious that King Caspian and King Edmund barely said a word to each other. The usual morning greeting was only unwillingly uttered under their breaths. This morning, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy needed to hold their daily council meeting. King Peter decided that he had to do something to heal the rift between his brother and the Telmarine and so, once Caspian exited the room, he grabbed Edmund.

"Tell me why you and Caspian aren't talking to each other," Peter decreed.

"I just can't keep anything from you, can I?" Edmund asked rhetorically.

"Never. Don't even dream about it, brother."

Edmund sighed and explained what happened last night. "So_ that_, brother, is why Caspian thinks there's something going on between Gilda and myself."

"And there isn't?" Peter inquired.

"What do you mean?" Edmund frowned.

"That there's nothing going on between you and Gilda. Is that true? Is Caspian wrong in suspecting so?" Peter questioned.

"I don't like your tone," said Edmund warily. "Gilda is my best friend's fiancée. That's what's going on between us."

"Good, and it's gonna stay that way, because Gilda and Caspian don't need another person steering them away from the right track," Peter said grimly. "I can't imagine the mayhem that could really be caused if they were…derailed."

"Who else is there?" Edmund enquired. "Is there someone else pursuing Gilda?"

"Your use of the word 'else' makes me uneasy," Peter said, looking grave. "As far as I know, there's nobody _else_. Should that ease your worry?"

"Yes," Edmund replied solemnly. "What about Caspian? What's his distraction?"

"Plenty of pretty girls. Lethal ones," Peter remarked.

"Lady Carissa?" Edmund raised his eyebrows. "I thought she was warned to stay away?"

"Katrina," Peter corrected. "That one isn't staying away. Caspian would slaughter us if we tried to make her go away."

"Listen, I want Caspian to be with the one he loves, and I also want Gilda to be with the one she loves. It gives me a headache knowing it's not each other they fancy," Edmund groaned.

"I think they've put equal amounts of effort in trying to fall in love with each other, but I think it backfired a little, and now Caspian feels uneasy around Gilda. She's a nice girl, but when you look at them together, I mean as a couple, you know, something just…isn't right," Peter said, shaking his head. "It's just a matter of time before King Nain and Queen Dionne realize that too. Trust me, sooner or later it's going to happen."

"Well, I'm still going to see if apologizing to Caspian is going to help. I'm going to go to his office now. To make amends. We can't stay like this forever, not talking to each other," Edmund said decisively.

"Got it. But if Gilda is there in his office too, try not to stare at her in adoration like you're a lovesick puppy," Peter said wryly.

"Bye-bye, Pete," Edmund said with a sing song voice and left for Caspian's office.

* * *

~Caspian's POV~

This morning, Gilda was here in my office. "Caspian, I need to speak to you," she said urgently.

"About what?" I inquired, keeping my tone neutral. I was still a little apprehensive about what happened last night. If Edmund was falling for my fiancée, I wasn't sure if I could forgive him. It wasn't like I was jealous. Of course I wasn't jealous; I wasn't in love with Gilda! But really, Edmund was a King. And Kings really should have known better than to fall for someone they could never have. Just like my case with Katrina. How ironic this was. I thought Kings would be the most powerful people within the nation, but now it appeared we were so powerless when it comes to who we loved.

"About your row with Edmund. Your _best friend_," she said. Deep inside I was thankful that she wasn't planning on talking about our kiss.

"Yes?" I motioned for her to continue.

"You really should do something to fix it," she said simply.

"Well, Gilda, look here. If you think, for one moment, I'm going to swallow my pride, and go to apologize, simply because I agree that my behavior toward him last night was really unbecoming of me, and that I should have never acted toward anybody like that, especially not my best friend, that I've disappointed him, you, and myself, and people I care about," I sighed and looked at her apologetically. She was bracing herself for the worst. "Then in that case, you are completely correct. I am going to say sorry to him."

Gilda let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. You had me thinking you really were going to ignore him forever. That would really hurt him."

"Yes, it would. But have you ever thought that it would really hurt me as well?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, you obviously already saw that for yourself, so I don't have to look out for you," she shrugged.

"But Edmund needs looking out for?" I enquired slightly challengingly, but not impolitely.

"He's younger," she said uneasily.

"No, he's actually older. He's been King for a longer time than I have been. He's more mature than I am," I replied. "He would never be temperamental. Unlike me, in that respect."

I could tell that Gilda was about to say something in reply, but just then, the guard at my door knocked.

_Wonder who that could be_, I thought. "Come in," I raised my voice. The door opened and I wasn't surprised to see who was standing at it. "Edmund," I greeted as casually as I could manage.

"Caspian," he replied, sounding a little strained.

"Perhaps I should leave," said Gilda as she shifted toward the door.

"No, wait," I halted her. "You should stay and tell us first how you know of the fight we had. I thought you were asleep?"

"Well I _was_, but it was you two who woke me up," she replied sheepishly.

"Sorry," said Edmund and I at the same time.

"It's fine," Gilda shrugged. "Now, you two really should just…"

"Yes, we know. That's what I'm here for. I'm here to apologize, Caspian, if I've made you feel as if I'm playing your part for you when you are perfectly capable of being an ideal fiancé to Gilda. Please don't worry; you have her," Edmund said calmly.

"And I'd like to apologize too. I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me. Perhaps I'm just, in a way, a spoiled Prince, but now I'm a King so that means I'll really have to rectify this flaw of mine," I explained humbly.

"Edmund and I can help you change. You don't always have to be that hot-tempered, hot-headed boy," she grasped my hand, and I wished I could feel some magic there but again nothing happened.

"Thank you for that, then," I remarked.

"So, are we all good now?" Edmund asked, holding out his hand for me to shake. This was a gesture that originated from Earth, I was sure, but in the Golden Age, Edmund and his siblings spread this custom everywhere, including to Archenland. Archenland preserved this mannerly gesture for many, many years and so now that I'd be twinning my own nation with Archenland I had gotten used to it.

"Yes, of course," I took his hand and shook it. We were best friends again.

* * *

**A/n: Will the peace last long? We'll see about that. In the next chapter we'll have a Susan/Tyrone scene. At least there's one couple not stuck in a dysfunctional love triangle...**


	38. Great Minds

**A/n:**

**Many thanks to elomeno, EC, Artemis-hunt-goddess, Emma, Emily, GoldenAgeNarnian, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, CairParavel, Narniafan, QueenLucyfan, Connors, Aslanmane, Hermanote, and the other guests for being here for us! ;D**

**Since Caspian and the Pevensies (lol that sounds a lot like the name of a band) are, after all, rulers, HQP and I have decided to show a more kingly/queenly side of them through a discussion at dinnertime. Check it out. ;D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The King and Queen of Archenland had gone back to Anvard after the celebrations for the New Year, still in belief that their daughter would soon find herself in a happy and fulfilling marriage with the Telmarine King. Little did they know how wrong they were.

For the five rulers of Narnia and the Archenlander Princess, it was during dinner when they came up with a few new domestic policies to introduce.

"I was speaking with Lord Castleroy the other day, you know, since he's in charge of the taxes, and he discovered something that requires our attention," King Peter began.

"What is it?" Queen Susan inquired.

"I found out that everybody pays the same amount of tax, no matter if their rich or poor or even unemployed," Peter said, shaking his head. "It was what Miraz had considered 'fair', but I should think it's hardly."

"That's not alright at all," King Edmund frowned. "It's not fair to any of them."

"How do we fix this?" Queen Lucy chimed in.

"Well I've drawn up a new tax policy, so that it's progressive. It'll be expressed as a percentage of each individual's income. It's in my office right now but I'll show it to you all, and to the council, tomorrow morning," Peter explained. "I believe it aligns well with our other strategies to ameliorate negative effects on the economy."

"That's good. It means the rich will pay more and the poor will pay less. But what about the unemployed?" King Caspian enquired.

"I think I have an idea," Princess Gilda piped up. "I think there's something we can do to lower the unemployment rate."

"Go on," Peter nodded as they all listened intently.

"Well I'm guessing out of the unemployed population, a high percentage is women?" Gilda began.

"Correct," Susan nodded. "But why?"

"Well, previously it was fine for women to not work because their husbands, or the men in their households, could provide for them. But after the war, this isn't the case anymore. So many men died on the battlefield, and now it's up to the women, the widows, to earn their own income. We need to find a way for them to make a living," Gilda said analytically.

"But how do you propose we do that?" Lucy frowned.

"How about the textiles industry? I believe it would be easier for women to find work in factories until they find other jobs," Gilda suggested.

"That could work. I'm sure the factories could use better capacity utilization anyway," Caspian replied.

Edmund said nothing. He only beamed at Gilda. He was quite proud of her? His smile said it all. She smiled too, in return.

"I figured I might as well start contributing to Narnia. Since I'm going to be Queen consort," Gilda explained.

"I think you're doing a great job," Peter said in approval.

"Better than the Queen I once was when I was your age," Susan giggled.

"Thank you. Your support and encouragement means a lot to me," Gilda said to everyone, but chuckling specifically at Edmund.

"Then we'll be sure to keep doing that," Edmund reciprocated with a smile.

"Another matter has also come to my attention," said Susan.

"What is it?" Caspian inquired.

"I find that there are seriously too few libraries in Narnia. There's a really grand one here in the Telmarine Castle, but not many people have access to it. In the towns there's only a handful that our common people can go to. There's one in Kinross, one in Selby – but I didn't know of the existence of the one in Newport until Tyrone told me – and maybe a couple more scattered across the suburbs in Millville, but that's it. That's really not enough," Susan explained. "I want to do something to increase the literacy rate in Narnia."

"You know what? Blame my uncle for that. He burned them all down because he thought it would be better if the public were uneducated, so it was really suppressing intellectual discourse to unify thought and political opinion to get more people on his side," Caspian said with a scornful tone.

"That's detestable," Gilda pursed her lips in displeasure.

"Each district needs one library at least," Lucy stated.

Susan nodded. "Indeed. I'm going to flesh out a proposal for the council."

"Good idea," Peter said in agreement.

"In addition to that, I know the richer people could afford private tutors and governesses, but there aren't enough public schools in the villages as well," Edmund pointed out.

"You're right. So, why don't we just have a public school next to each library that we build? It's more convenient; both tutors and pupils could have easier access to resources," Peter added.

"Precisely. And the libraries don't need to be very large. That way, we can keep costs low, but still we're doing something substantial for the villagers," Caspian nodded.

"So, if everybody agrees, I'm going to write up a proposal as well," Edmund concluded.

"Yes, that's good," said Lucy happily. "Now I believe it's my turn to present to you this thing that I've been thinking about. I want to teach the children how to draw."

"Elaborate," Edmund said interestedly.

"I feel like it'll be really fun, and it's a nice…well, extra-curricular activity for them as well, don't you think?" Lucy added. "I'm also doing it for free."

"I do agree. So it's like Susan's archery classes, right?" Edmund enquired.

"Exactly," Lucy nodded.

"Good. My archery students are usually teens, but you could teach the younger kids, Lu. We could just take a carriage to the villages together," Susan suggested.

"That sounds fabulous," Lucy giggled.

"Oh, that gives me an idea," Caspian piped up. "I'm planning to implement first aid course training. This can be jointly organized by the nurses in the infirmary too. It's easy to contact the hospital wing staff."

"And who's your target segment in the population?" Gilda queried.

"Anyone who wants to learn would be welcome," Caspian answered.

"That would be a useful skill. It should really be funded," Peter said.

"Yes indeed. Will it be a little bit like the ladies in training program as well?" Susan inquired. "Because I'm aware that all the trainees do have to learn first-aid."

"Well, a little, but I just think that we should let the nurses go to the towns instead of arranging for whoever is interested to come to the Telmarine Castle," Caspian replied.

"That could work. Caspian, do you have anybody specifically in mind who could, well, coordinate the course?" Edmund enquired.

"Yes, I do. You'd be happy to hear that it's Katrina. She's a wonderful nurse," Caspian answered nonchalantly, while Gilda bit back a sigh in disapproval.

"And how, may I ask, did you come to know that she's a good healer?" Edmund queried, frowning.

"You'll find out in due course," Caspian answered mysteriously, taking a sip from his goblet.

"I quite like Katrina. She's an agreeable girl," Lucy added. She'd been _thinking_ about appointing Katrina as her lady in waiting, but of course she was going to wait till the end of the year to make a decision. There was plenty of time for her mind to be changed.

"Me too," Susan beamed.

"It seems everybody likes her," Gilda said critically.

"Some even like her more than others do," Edmund said, using an admonitory tone and staring at Caspian a bit accusatorily.

"Well it's good that she's likable, right?" Lucy queried hesitantly.

"It is, but in some particular cases, it is not wise to like her more than platonically," Peter said, and Caspian, who looked uneasy at this point, surely picked up on the underlying message.

* * *

A few days later, the council had confirmed a pass in the aforementioned policies Their Majesties proposed. Queen Susan was very delighted. She was going to prepare the necessary documents for her siblings and Caspian to sign as a confirmation, but before that she needed to make sure the official papers regarding the funds and capital required for the new libraries to be built were readied. To obtain budgetary figures, she knew just the right person to go to. And she would have gone to said person whether or not she had a purpose or reason, simply because she wanted to see him and be around him all the time.

Baron Tyrone was in his new office with his two assistants, busily finalizing the figures for the budgets of a few new projects, when the guard at his door announced, "Her Majesty, Queen Susan!"

Tyrone snapped up from his work upon hearing Susan's name. A smile grew on his face. He got up from his chair and rushed to the door to kiss Susan. His two assistants quietly finished their work and exited the office.

"I've quite missed you, Susan," Tyrone said, beaming.

"But you've seen me just this morning," Susan laughed.

"But it was at council. Not just the two of us. It's different," he chuckled.

"Is it?" She giggled.

"It is," he nodded.

"How different?" She teased.

"Well it makes all the difference in the world, frankly. Because when we're in council, we can't interact with each other like a couple, but here, we're alone and we can do this," he finished his answer with a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ah, I see the difference now," she joked. "Need any help with your work?"

"No, my assistants are working so very efficiently. So whatever budget you need, it's all here," he said, pointing at the documents neatly placed on his desk, instead of scattered and sprawled all over.

"I always appreciate tidiness in a man's office," she said teasingly.

"Then I'm glad I'm doing a good job," he chuckled. "For it pleases me to see you smile as well."

"Thank you! Now I have all I need, and I think my siblings and Caspian will be either pleased or shamed or impressed to see how efficiently and diligently _you_, I mean _we_, work, compared to them," she laughed.

"So you're the most efficient worker out of them all?" He inquired.

"Well, yes. I mean, at least that's what I'd like to believe," she giggled.

"Ah, so though they call you Queen Susan the Gentle, you're actually Queen Susan the Efficient?" he enquired jokingly.

"Well, let's just say that I am a woman of many talents," she replied playfully. "After all, I'm allowed to be both Gentle and Efficient, right? And a lot more."

"I love you for that, and so much more," he said as he affectionately nuzzled his nose lightly against hers.

She beamed. "So, how are you liking your new office?"

"It's quite capacious. I like having this bookshelf here," he remarked.

"And I believe it's an exceptionally good thing that we share a love for reading. We read to know we are not alone," she commented.

"But tell me, why do you love reading so much?" He inquired.

"Well, when I read a book, I put in all the imagination I can, so that it's almost like writing the book, as well as reading it. Or rather, it's like living it. It makes reading so much more exciting, but I don't suppose many people try to do it," she answered earnestly.

"Well I do try to do it," he replied sincerely.

"You do?" She enquired.

"Yes," he nodded. "Otherwise, what is the thrill of it?"

"You're right," she beamed, nodding.

"But then, life is too short to read books that I'm not enjoying," he added.

"I feel like reading suits me on so many levels. You know, I've kind of lived two lives ever since my age was reverted 15 years the first time I left Narnia – hopefully the last time as well. I believe that for me, when I read, there is no limit to the number of lives that I can live, for fiction, biography, and history can offer an inexhaustible number of lives, in all periods of time, in many parts of the world, or in more than one world," she explained.

"And that is why you like best to have one book in my hand, and a stack of others somewhere near you?" He asked.

"Yes, indeed; that's correct," she nodded. "You've grown very observant, haven't you?"

"I can't but pay attention to you. You always catch my eye and capture my full and undivided attention. I don't know how you do that," he chuckled.

"Do you want me to tell you how I do that?" She teased.

"Well, yes," he answered. "But I know you'd never reveal your secrets. You'd keep me wanting more, and you know exactly how to accomplish that, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," she said airily, kissing him softly. "Less is more. And that's just how I am."

"It's exactly what I love about you. You're never afraid to be yourself, and you don't try to be someone you're not," he praised her, holding her hand. "Now tell me more about your views with regards to reading. I love hearing your voice, and I love listening to whatever you have to say."

"I'm very delighted to have you as my listener," she smiled.

"Like I said, you'll always have me," he beamed.

"To me, what reading does, ultimately, is keep alive the dangerous and exhilarating idea that a life is not a sequence of lived moments, but a destiny...the time of reading, the time defined by the author's language resonating in the self, is not the world's time, but the soul's. This is something I've come to understand over the years. Isn't that brilliant?" She said philosophically.

"It is," he smiled heartily.

"Now it's your turn to tell me your deeper inner thoughts," she nudged him gently.

"Are you ready for some really profound answer? Because I haven't found the right person to share this with yet and I want you to be my one and only," he replied.

"I would very much like to be your one and only in more ways than one," she beamed endearingly. "Tell me."

And so he did, but afterward, he remarked, "But please tell me I'm not…weird for thinking that way, for saying things that are too philosophical or even boring. It's just the way my thoughts are wired and sometimes they're just stars that I cannot fathom into constellations," he said, lifting his glasses.

"You're not weird for thinking that way. I appreciate that you're willing to tell me your thoughts though," she said, holding his hand.

"But tell me, Susan, when it comes to endings of love stories, would you like them happy or would you like them sad?" He queried playfully.

"Love stories?" She answered mysteriously, taking a few steps forward to stroke the mahogany material of the bookshelf. "True love stories don't have an end."

"Like ours?" He asked, scooting closer to her.

"Like ours," she nodded, smiling sweetly at him. "Now kiss me."

He most certainly did not need to be told twice.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Aw, those two. Can't help but love 'em, eh? ;D**

**The next chapter is gonna be good too! First kiss for one of the couples! This is making us authors really elated too. Can't wait! ;D**


	39. Guilty Pleasure

**A/n: Thanks, fellow elomeno, EC, Artemis-hunt-goddess, Aslanmane, Emma, Emily, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnian, QueenElenaofnarnia, QueenLucyfan, PeterCaspianRlz, CairParavel, Narnianfan, for the reviews. Let's see which couple will have their first kiss in this chapter. :D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

This week was Katrina's turn to visit the Talking Animals, just to check on them and see how they're doing. It was part of her responsibilities as the President of a board set up for the Talking Beasts' welfare. So now she was heading back to the castles. Her animal friends were doing quite well even in the winter. Yet what she wasn't expecting was the storm that was approaching.

In the meantime, her sister Ines was in the castles. She looked up at the dark grey clouds in the sky and was not pleased. She sighed, picked up her cloak, and went out, about to go in search of her sister. She wanted to make sure Katrina could make it back to the castles before it began raining, which, she was sure, would be sooner than she would like.

"Ines!"

A most familiar voice stopped her when she was about to leave the castle grounds. Ines turned around and came face to face with King Peter. Beside him was King Caspian.

"Your Majesties," Ines curtsied. "As much as I would love to stay and chat I'm afraid I have something urgent at hand, so I must go. I'm sorry."

She turned around but Peter stopped her. "No, wait," he pleaded. "It's almost going to rain. It really isn't a good idea to go out now."

"But it's exactly why I need to go out!" Ines reasoned.

"I don't follow…?" Peter frowned.

"Katrina. She's in the woods. Alone, Your Majesties," Ines said desperately.

"Why?" Caspian frowned in concern.

"It's her turn to visit the Talking Beasts. It's our duty to see how they're doing and whatnot," Ines replied.

"But shouldn't you two have gone together?" Peter questioned.

"Well, it's not always that way. We agreed that we would take turns," Ines explained. "So, you see, my Kings, I need to get her back. Otherwise, she's going to fall ill. I'm not about to let that happen, Your Majesties."

"And _you're_ going to fall ill too," Peter said, frowning. "As if _I'm _going to let that happen."

"Then what do you suggest I do, King Peter?" Ines queried. "I need to see to it that my sister is alright. And I've got to act quickly."

"Well, let me come with you," Peter said randomly. That came out of nowhere.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty?" Ines said incredulously.

"I'm going to come with you if you insist on going to the woods now, when it's going to rain any minute," Peter said simply.

"Well, with the utmost respect, my King, your company isn't going to keep me from catching a cold," Ines shook her head.

"But if you think it's dangerous for your sister to be alone in the woods when the sky looks gloomy like this, then surely_ I _can be worried about you too," Peter replied.

"My King, I'm not really sure –" Ines was going to say something, but both she and Peter realized at almost the same time one thing: Caspian was out of sight.

* * *

**(The Dancing Lawn, Narnia)**

Katrina paced briskly through the wood, careful not to get her leg stuck in the thick snow. She didn't want to get soaking wet, in the middle of the woods, in the winter, where she could get a nasty cold or flu. Suddenly she heard a horse neigh. She turned around and frowned. Someone was riding a horse in the woods and that startled her a little bit. But the rider soon revealed himself. It was the Telmarine King.

_What could he possibly be doing here?_ Katrina thought to herself.

When Caspian saw Katrina, he sighed in relief. He stopped and leaped off Destrier to approach her. "Well, am I glad to have found you," he said, dusting himself off.

"Your Majesty. Is everything alright? Is my family alright? Did something happen to my sister?" Katrina inquired anxiously.

"They're all fine," Caspian chuckled. "Nothing happened. I'm here though, because...well let me see how I can explain this. Your sister saw the storm approaching, as we all did, and so she got worried about you because you're obviously alone and in the woods and it's snowing and all that, and she was, of course, worried that you couldn't get back to the castles before the rain began to pour. So she wanted to go out to find you, but Peter wasn't all that comfortable with that idea. You know, clearly because he cares for her, and I'm sure you'd agree with me on that."

"I do," Katrina nodded. "So, what happened next, my King?"

"So Peter said that if Ines' going, then he's going to go escort her too. She was insistent, and he was just as adamant, even when she said that it's not necessary for him to go as well. I just thought that it was absurd to have two people and perchance, if things got serious, a dozen guards, to go look for you. So in the middle of their bargaining, I hopped on Destrier and rode here. They would complain, I'm sure, but I was already on my way to find you," Caspian explained.

"Oh, thank you, Your Majesty. It is very kind of you," Katrina beamed.

"Well the last thing I'd want would be for you to catch a cold and fall ill," Caspian replied. "I'd be by your bedside the whole time though, if you – touchwood – do fall sick."_ I only visited Gilda once a day when she got sick. I'd be such a bad husband to Gilda_, Caspian thought remorsefully to himself.

"You're right. And I'm sure your company would make me recover quicker, my King," Katrina giggled slightly. "But if I recover too quickly and get discharged from my ward sooner than expected, does that mean I'll get to see you less often once I've gone back to good health, my King?"

"I'll always want to see you," Caspian said, grinning. "Don't ever doubt that."

Katrina beamed. "Alright, Your Majesty. Perhaps we should get back now. I don't want Ines to worry either."

"Yes, you're right. Come on," Caspian nodded and helped Katrina get on his horse. They rode as quickly as they could, but the storm was quicker and they realized that they could not reach the castle grounds on time. So Caspian decided that they needed a place to take cover until the rain stopped, which would be, hopefully, soon enough.

"Can you think of a place that can offer us temporary shelter?" Caspian enquired.

"Uh, the nearest will probably be...Trufflehunter's cottage?" Katrina suggested, thinking hard.

"That's where we're going," Caspian held the reins tightly in his hands and Destrier galloped on as the rain kept pouring down on them relentlessly. In a few minutes, they found the kind badger's cottage and were allowed in. A warm fire was ready already, so that was the best kind of comfort offered since both Caspian and Katrina were soaked thoroughly from the heavy rain. They dried themselves off promptly with towels Trufflehunter, again, generously provided.

"Now all we have to do is wait, Your Majesty, my Lady," said Trufflehunter, motioning for the King and the lady to sit down. "But, I really have to tidy my kitchen, so I'll be busy for a moment, but you can always shout if you need anything."

The badger then retreated back in the kitchen, leaving Caspian and Katrina alone to chat in front of the fireplace.

"So may I ask you why you've been – well, not really avoiding me, but _distant_ from me – since the New Year's ball?" Caspian inquired.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about, my King," Katrina just looked away in pretense.

"Ah, you can't get away with that. I think you do know what I'm talking about. You're not a very good liar. And you know what they say about lying to special people?" Caspian winked.

"What do they say, Your Majesty? That one I really don't know," Katrina replied.

"Well they say that it's impossible to lie to the one you truly love," Caspian said with a hushed tone.

"Really, my King?" Katrina stared back at Caspian.

"Really," Caspian chuckled. "But still. Are you going to tell me?"

"I suppose I have to. Well, you know, with Their Majesties – from Archenland – around...I'm not sure if it's a good idea for me to be around Your Majesty so much anymore. Her Highness seems really displeased and upset about our meetings and association. I don't want the Princess Gilda to think there's something going on between us," Katrina sighed.

"You don't want her to think there's something going on between us?" Caspian repeated.

Katrina simply nodded.

"So you think there's _nothing_ going on between us," Caspian said, his tone oscillating between that of a question and of a statement.

Katrina opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind and said this instead: "Well, Her Highness is going to be Queen soon, and…it's never a good idea to disappoint the Queen, Your Majesty."

"But the King, and by that I mean myself, would be seriously disappointed if you were to stay away from me," Caspian stated. "I know you think you don't belong in my world, but I don't like my world without you in it," he added. "And in case you're wondering, Gilda won't be jealous. She has no reason to be. She's too good to be jealous."

"It sounds as if the Princess Gilda does not have feelings for you," Katrina said. "If I may say so, my King."

"Well it really doesn't take a genius to figure out that we are not in love with each other," Caspian scratched his head. "I mean with Gilda."

"But you two kissed at the banquet, did you not, Your Majesty? It was a midnight kiss. It was supposed to bring good luck to the couple," Katrina said dully. "But I guess it's not working."

"I don't believe I'm having any luck with her, and vice versa. Neither of us felt sparks fly. It couldn't have been more awkward when she and I kissed," Caspian shook his head at the memory. "I hope this conversation will be just between the two of us though."

"Yes, of course, my King," Katrina nodded.

"I – but, Katrina," Caspian said hypothetically. "What if I told you that you could be my Queen?

"That…that would really be an honor, my King, but it's just wishful thinking, isn't it?" Katrina smiled wryly.

Silence ensued, and even the rain gradually stopped. But neither Caspian nor Katrina paid attention to the brighter sky again. They were too absorbed in each other, and in thinking about each other. How he loved her voice and her accent. It was quite similar his own, since they were both Telmarine; it's just that he had a Received Pronunciation and hers was subject to regional variation. Rumor had it that Archenlander accents were the most attractive kinds of accents, but the King just seemed drawn to Katrina.

"Your Majesty," said Katrina, leaning closer. "Do you wish you could have kissed someone you loved instead, that night?"

"Yes, of course," Caspian murmured.

"So is there someone else you'd much rather kiss?" Katrina enquired quietly.

There was a moment of eye contact, and it lasted. "Yes, there is," Caspian admitted.

"So if given the chance..." Katrina asked slowly, and Caspian found his sight fixated on her lips. "You would kiss her. The special person in your heart."

After a pause, Caspian sighed and made up his mind for an answer. "Yes," he confessed again. "I would."

Caspian got a funny feeling brewing inside of him. It's like he wanted to lose himself, and do what he actually wanted to do, instead of what he was expected to do. If he did what he wanted to do now, nobody would see him and there would be hardly any consequences to face. He asked himself over and over again, did he really want to do this? And every single time, the answer was yes.

So Caspian did it. Altogether his lips were on hers. He could feel her surprise in the moment their lips touched. She clung to him though, and he wasn't afraid to pull her close to him, kissing her harder.

Deep inside, of course, Katrina knew this was wrong. She was kissing a taken man, but she had yearned for this kiss for so long. Gilda never wanted any of Caspian's kisses. Caspian realized what Katrina was now. She was his guilty pleasure. And the more he reminded himself of the fiancée he was supposed to stay true to, the more he wanted Katrina. He wanted her! And this once-in-a-lifetime chance to kiss her he was not going to miss out on.

When their kiss ended though, they just sprang a yard apart from each other. Neither of them knew what to do or say. What's done was done. Katrina gasped in shock, while Caspian's eyes widened in dismay at what he'd done, because he'd succumbed to his heart's wishes.

"I – I just, I, Aslan's Mane," Caspian spluttered. "I shouldn't have done that. How could I have let myself?! I should _not_ have done that. Katrina, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"It is I who should apologize, my King," Katrina said timidly, looking down in shame. "I should have said no but..."

"But your heart said yes," Caspian finished.

"Yes," Katrina nodded. She didn't quite know how to react. "How did you know?"

"Because mine did too. I let my heart rule my head for a moment. I wasn't thinking. I mean, I was, but not with my head. It was a moment of weakness. You," Caspian's eyes darted away. "You are my weakness, Katrina."

Katrina didn't know how to respond to that. She remained still as Caspian licked his lips, visibly nervous. Tensely, he stood up. "We should probably go, before people notice we've been away for so long."

Bidding Trufflehunter a farewell after thanking him profusely whilst attempting to hide their embarrassment, they trotted away on Destrier. Neither of them spoke a word on the way, but both of them had their thoughts focused on the kiss that meant that nothing between them would ever be the same again. Everything that they knew was about to change.

* * *

**A/n:**

**So...how was it? And how do you think it's going to change things between them from now on? :D**

**We know that so many of you are rooting for Peter &amp; Ines and Edmund &amp; Gilda to have a first kiss, and we promise you, they will happen in the future, perhaps one sooner than the other. So just be patient. :D**


	40. Advice

**A/n: HQP and I are so glad to see that y'all liked the kiss in the previous chapter. We give our thanks to elomeno, EC, Artemis-hunt-goddess, PeterCaspianRlz, Narnianfan, QueenLucyfan, CairParavel, QueenElenaofnarnia, lea97, GoldenAgeNarnian, Emily, Emma, Aslanmane, Connors, and the other guests. Since y'all also liked it a couple chapters back when Kat and Ines had a sisterly moment, we're going to have another one here in this chapter. Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

In the end, King Peter had issued a royal edict to ban Ines from treading into the woods as they realized that King Caspian had already set off. Ines was still pretty jittery as she waited indoors, but when she saw her younger sister drenched from head to toe at the dormitory, she ran to Katrina. "Kat! Oh my goodness, what in Aslan's name happened to you?!"

Katrina sighed and explained what happened, but not yet what exactly took place inside Trufflehunter's cottage.

"Well hurry; I'll run you a bath so you don't catch a cold," Ines said as she got the tub ready. Katrina was much more comfortable in a warm bath than in her wet and cold clothes.

"Will you tell me what happened just now though? When you were with King Caspian," Ines inquired while washing her sister's hair.

"What do you mean?" Katrina stalled for time.

"Well His Majesty ran off alone to find you even though a storm was brewing," Ines replied.

"The King is just my friend, that's all," Katrina said, but even her tone didn't sound convincing. "I mean, you, too, were about to run off alone to find me even though a storm was brewing."

"Katrina, I know it when you're lying," Ines sighed.

"We just talked while we waited for the rain to stop," Katrina shrugged.

"Ah, so you _were_ lying," Ines chuckled. "You two just talked though? Only that? And nothing more? Are you sure?"

"Of course," Katrina said to her inquisitive elder sister. "What are you suggesting? You think we did something while we were alone?"

"Well, no," Ines replied. "However, what I do know is that when you're the victim of a rainstorm, you shouldn't be that…glad. But I can sense that something made you quite happy. So what is it? Sharing is caring, so share the joy with me!"

Katrina smiled and looked at her sister. "I think you know me too well for my own good."

"I'm your sister," Ines said naturally. "It's my job to know you."

"I am so glad that you are my sister," Katrina beamed.

"I am very glad that you're my sister too," Ines smiled. "But you've still got to tell me all the details."

"Well, King Caspian kissed me," Katrina said plainly.

"What?!" Ines exclaimed, her eyes widening in disbelief. "Ah – are you kidding me?! _How_ in Narnia did this happen?"

"I'm serious. And I kissed him back," Katrina added. "I'm not sure if that's exactly something I should be proud of."

"I don't understand, Katrina. His Majesty is engaged. I don't understand why he'd kissed you," Ines frowned.

"I don't know either. He said he wasn't thinking right. But it felt right. It felt really nice to me and I'll bet he enjoyed it too. It made me very happy, indeed. Because what we tasted was love. Not a political alliance. I imagine, without coming across as boastful or prideful in any way, that I would taste like the rain, youth, and pleasure. Not like Archenland, paperwork, and obligations."

"Your first kiss, eh?" Ines smiled at her sister. "I haven't even had my first kiss yet."

"Come what may, dear sister. I didn't expect this at all but look at what's happened to me! I think it's simply the best when you don't expect it at all when it happens to you. Love just works in funny ways, I have to say," Katrina grinned, true happiness and delight radiating from her.

"You are growing up too fast," Ines giggled.

"The taste of love is a sweet fruit to me," Katrina said poetically.

"But, you need to be careful," Ines said, her tone growing serious. "It's alright that you told _me_ about this kiss, because I'm your family. But you mustn't blurt it out to anybody else, is that clear? If anyone knows of this, especially Princess Gilda, you'll be doomed. You'll ruin two nations if you expose this. Just let this be a secret. Keep it that way. Trust me; it's better this way."

"I won't let anybody know," Katrina promised.

"And I also need to tell you: don't get your hopes up. You may have enjoyed the kiss, and King Caspian may have too, thoroughly, but at the end of the day, chances are, he's not going to break an alliance to be with you. So don't expect him to do so. The easiest way to not get disappointed is just to not have any expectations at all. I know that it sounds pessimistic, and you are way too bright and radiant and optimistic to think that way, but this remains my advice to you," Ines said didactically. "I don't want you to suffer in the end. Love can bring you great joy. But remember, what it gave you, it can take away, and what it took away from you, it can give back."

* * *

Peter knocked on Caspian's bedroom door, awaiting a reply.

"Come in," Caspian yelled. Not rudely; he was just raising his voice.

Peter came in and saw Caspian walking out from the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his body. Peter laughed, because this reminded him of a particular memory. "Oh I'm sorry if I interrupted. Should I just come back later?"

"Err, if you don't mind seeing me half-naked then you can stay and tell me whatever it is that you wanted to tell me," Caspian chuckled.

"I just came here to ask you if you have those documents about the new tax policy. I need to read them and sign them. I can't believe I'm going to be the last to do this, seeing as I was the one who suggested it," Peter explained. "Or should I have gone to your office instead?"

"No, it's on my desk," Caspian pointed and dried his hair with another hand.

"I got it. Thank you," Peter said. "So, the rain caught you at a bad timing eh?"

"It really couldn't have been worse," Caspian shook his head.

"Come on, Caspian. It's just bad weather. We all have to endure it," Peter said consolingly.

"If only it was as simple," Caspian sighed.

"Perhaps it should be simple," Peter said simply. "Tell me about it."

"I was about to do that. I really need to tell someone, or else I'm going to implode. From overthinking," Caspian replied.

Peter raised his eyebrows. "What did you do, Caspian?"

"How did you know I did something?" Caspian inquired.

"Because I am a genius," Peter joked. "Well not really. You_ look_ guilty already."

"Well, you are right. About being and feeling guilty. Something happened between Katrina and myself," Caspian began. "Just now while we were away."

Peter gulped. "Uh oh. I've got a bad feeling. A hunch that I will not like what you're going to tell me," he said, looking serious.

"You probably won't like it, yes, but still. Let me explain," Caspian sighed.

"Go ahead," Peter nodded, listening intently.

"Well you know that I sneaked out to the woods on Destrier whilst you and Ines were debating who should and shouldn't go to look for Katrina," Caspian started.

"Yes, and for that matter I still insist that Ines should not have gone alone because I wouldn't leave her in the drenching rain all by herself," Peter added. "But continue."

So Caspian went on to explain what happened, sighing and groaning when he got to the part where he was alone with Katrina while Trufflehunter was busy.

"So at least you found shelter. It's not that bad," Peter crossed his arms.

"But if you listen to what I have to tell you next you'd change your mind," Caspian said grimly.

"What did you do? Did the two of you..."

"Did the two of us what?" Caspian prodded when Peter's voice trailed off.

"You know."

"I don't."

"Well, did you two engage in something...physical…ugh, sod it. Did you and Katrina have sex in Trufflehunter's cottage?" Peter questioned, grimacing.

"What?! No! Of course not!" Caspian clarified. "Do you think the badger would have liked that?! You've got a really twisted mind. Ines would be terrified if she knew what you thought about," he shuddered. "We might never be able to look Trufflehunter in the eye, ever again."

"Well let's not bring her into this. What did you do with her sister?" Peter shifted the topic. "And please, cut to the chase. I'm ready."

"We kissed."

"WHAT?!" Peter said, astonished. "Excuse me?!"

"You are excused, Peter," Caspian said dully.

"_You_ kissed Katrina?" Peter enquired in disbelief.

"And she kissed me back, yes," Caspian nodded.

"_Wow_," Peter said, not knowing what reaction to give to Caspian. "I'm just...well, astounded."

"I don't blame you," Caspian said gravely. "But that's not the worst part of it, you know?"

"Oh, Aslan's Mane. It doesn't end here?" Peter exclaimed. "_Now_ I'm terrified."

"I know; I shouldn't have kissed her. But I did, and as I thought about it, I realized how much I actually enjoyed it when she and I kissed. It was the most natural thing in the world, and it brought so much gladness to my soul. I know it sounds…really dramatic, but…I don't know, that's just how I felt. And it was just in _complete_ contrast to my kiss with Gilda. I mean, no offense to her, but it ended pretty disastrously. And I'll bet she would agree with me on that too. Even if I can never be with Katrina, what we could have had would still be beautiful to me. A beautiful catastrophe if you will," Caspian explained.

Peter sighed. "My friend, I have to ask you this. Are you falling for Katrina? Do you love her? Are you in love with her?" He enquired. "You know, these three are really pretty different stages of love, and I think I just want to help you figure out where exactly you are, and if it's still possible for you to draw yourself away from this, and distance yourself from her."

"I don't want to distance myself from her," Caspian whispered fiercely.

"Fine. But try to answer my questions first?" Peter sighed.

"I wish I had the answer. All along, Katrina and I were just dallying, I'm not sure. But now, I don't know anymore. I'm sure a kiss is way beyond what could be considered flirtation," Caspian confessed.

"Caspian, you are engaged. You know this. Gilda is the daughter of a great friend of ours just as Archenland is a great friend of Narnia as well," Peter explained.

"That's what worries me. I don't want to hurt Gilda, and of course I would hate to break the deal I made with King Nain. But I want to – I don't want to marry Gilda, Peter. If I am to get married today, I want it to be Katrina's name I sign _my_ name next to on a certificate. Do you get it?"

"Then why oh why did you accept the deal with Archenland in the first place, Caspian?" Peter groaned. "It _never_ ends prettily."

"Well, I was pretty naïve. I really thought that over time I could find love. And I did find love, just not with Gilda. This really isn't what I had expected. I did not sign up for this, I tell you. It's like everything is messed up right now and I don't know where to start to fix things," Caspian said helplessly.

"Does Gilda know what you did?" Peter asked. "Does anybody else, apart from Katrina, you, and myself, know about this?"

"No, I don't think so. And don't you dare blab it out to anyone!" Caspian said cautiously.

"Don't worry, I won't," Peter replied. "But you really do need to make a decision, Caspian. Marrying someone when you're in love with another person never works. Every party will end up living in woe, and I'm sure you don't want that."

"Of course I don't want that. It hurts me to think that I'm actually capable of giving Katrina so much happiness, and I also know that _she_ can give me so much happiness, but instead of doing so, I have to enter into a political marriage, and never get the chance to be with Katrina, someone I have found love with. I might even have to see her marry someone else. And it really pains me," Caspian admitted.

"And how do you feel about Gilda?" Peter queried.

"Well, I like her. She's very, very queenly. She has the makings of a ruler and I'm sure she'd be a fantastic Queen. A Queen regnant. She's too good to be a Queen consort, in my opinion. Or maybe I just fail to see the side of her that makes her a good consort. I marvel at her calmness at times too. How she's always so composed and has this collected demeanor. But I regret to say that she is not the consort for me. She can't be the wife that I need. I don't know how to put this, Pete. But I...I...she's strong, and independent, and clever, and unpredictable, and assertive too. And she knows what she wants, and she also knows _exactly_ how to get what she wants. But there's not much rapport we can build. I don't love her. It's so weird. I feel the same way about her as I do for Lucy or Susan so do you see how awkward it is for me, and for her too, when I have to kiss her? I don't have any kind of..._passion, yearning_ for her, like I do for Katrina."

"I do understand. We're men. I've never felt that kind of fervency since Helga and I were separated. And I'm sure there are many women who would want me, us, to bed them, but I don't feel anything for them. In light of recent feelings, though, I think I'm starting to feel that again when I see Ines. I can really imagine undressing – well, I think you get the idea," Peter explained. "But, I'm _not_ engaged. So I'm not bound by any promise or deal I made with someone else, and I can go ahead to love Ines with an open heart. Just as I'm sure she's willing to do for me. So I wish I could help you, but I think you're the only one who can solve this. And I'm sure you can do this. I trust you, and support you."

"Yes. I think I get it. Thank you," Caspian nodded.

"Anytime. Now, I really have to go through these documents. Otherwise Lord Castleroy will be quite impatient again. See you at dinner," Peter stood up, said goodbye and left Caspian's bedroom, leaving the Telmarine King to dress and ready himself for the final meal of the day.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Caspian has figured out how he feels about two important women in his life, but as we all know it, and he knows it too, only one of them can end up as his wife and Queen consort. Which one is it going to be? :D**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter because there's gonna be a kiss again! And it's the FIRST KISS between one of the couples. Only two possibilities left...Edmund/Gilda or Peter/Ines. Which one are you more eager to see have their first kiss? :D**


	41. A Game Of Love

**A/n: Many thanks to EC, Artemis-hunt-goddess, QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, Anon, melsol, GoldenAgeNarnian, KesseGirl1, Emily, Narniafan, CairParavel, Lea97, QueenLucyfan, Emma, Connors, Aslanmane, CasiaTyner, and other guests. To all new readres, welcome aboard! Now let's find out who's gonna kiss in this chapter. We hope you won't be disappointed! :D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

Ever since I knew of Katrina's stolen kiss with King Caspian, I'd been thinking when it would be my turn to have my first kiss. It'd be a turning point in my life, surely. My mind was saturated with images and thoughts of one person and of one person only: King Peter.

I wanted to kiss him. Oh yes I did. I wanted it so desperately, but I couldn't let it show, because that, I knew, wouldn't get me what I wanted.

But did _he_ want to kiss me? If he had his ex-wife at the back of his mind when kissing me, then I'd really rather not have the kiss. I had nothing against the late High Queen Helga; I just wanted to show King Peter that love always offered us another chance.

But, why did people kiss at all? It was an intensely romantic gesture for and an expression of love between a couple. Would I experience the so-called 'weightless sensation', if I could just pluck up my courage and kiss His Majesty? And exactly how long should I kiss him for, I wondered? One second? Several seconds? I had no idea when the right place to stop was. But it's too embarrassing for me to actually go ask someone this question. Perhaps I should just take my own advice, and listen to what my heart was telling me, instead of getting all jittery.

I knew that I ought to probably get some sleep right now, but I couldn't. I tried for what felt like hours and hours, but to no avail. I should do something about it. When my sister could not sleep, she came to my room. I could go to hers now. She probably was the only one who would not mind my messy hair and attire. Yet, when I knocked on her door, I got no response. Maybe she's sound asleep now. I shouldn't disturb her. And besides, the last time I tried to enter a room after knocking and getting no response, I walked in on a half-naked King. Definitely not a good idea to redo this.

So where was I to go now? The balcony, perhaps? If it got cold I could just retreat back to my room and slither back to my own bed, and pull the covers over my body to stay warm. So, I pulled open the curtains and the windows to step out onto the balcony. At first, it was a little bit chilly, but the wind – slightly cold, but not harsh or blowing right in my face – was able to stabilize my thoughts for a little while.

I figured I might as well look up at the night sky. From what I knew and reckoned, it was always most romantic when a couple shared kisses under the stars with a full moon. It completely matched with tonight's sky, and if only I could have my first kiss under the beautiful moonlight, it would pretty much be all that I had ever hoped for, when it came to my love life. I did not ask for much. Maybe just a kiss would do. I'd already missed my New Year's kiss a few days ago, but one right now would not be too bad. In fact, it wouldn't be bad at all. It'd be wonderful.

Sighing, I turned to my left and saw from a distance, at a slightly elevated angle, on one of the balconies of the neighboring tower – the royals' tower – was a human figure standing there as well, in a posture alike mine. I squinted at it and figured out, much to my surprise, that that person was King Peter.

He seemed to have already noticed me. But of course, he could not just yell at me to catch my attention, in the middle of the night. He'd wake everybody and the romantic mood would just be ruined. I wouldn't want that. So instead of shouting, he signaled for me to go to him. I whirled and frowned. He appeared to be requesting me to meet him, but I wouldn't be allowed into the royals' quarters without a permit. The guards would never let me in. I turned around, wanting to ask for clarification, but he had already retreated back into his room, and I saw no one standing at his balcony.

A bit baffled, and clueless too, I just thought that it couldn't hurt to try to meet him, because if that was what the King wanted then I should comply with his wishes. But first, I looked a mess and I couldn't just show up like that. Sighing, I combed my hair and at least tried to look presentable in the presence of a King.

When I was still hesitating as to whether or not I should really go out to meet him, since I was wearing my nightgown, simply because it would be really embarrassing if that was not his message, I decided to just open the door and go out before I could change my mind. No regrets. But once I pulled the door open, I found His Majesty at my door.

My jaw dropped. I hoped it had not come across as a yawn. I felt even more awake now that he was standing right in front of me.

"Your Majesty," I said politely, curtsying once I had recovered from the shock. "What brings you here?"

"I saw you watching the stars just then. Couldn't sleep?" He inquired.

I nodded. "Indeed, Your Majesty."

"Thinking of me?" He enquired, winking playfully.

"Maybe," I chuckled. "And you, my King? I should think the comfort of the best bed in Narnia should make it a lot easier for Your Majesty to fall asleep."

"But I can't stop thinking about you," he confessed. "This has been persisting."

Oh, he'd been thinking about me! "Should I apologize for causing my King difficulties in falling asleep then?" I queried lightheartedly.

"No," he replied, smiling. "But I would like it if you could spend a little time with me now. Maybe that would help me sleep better."

"I would be glad to, Your Majesty," I nodded, exiting my room and following him to his as he led the way. I followed him out to his balcony as well so that we could chat while the stunning beauty of nature and of the night surrounded us. And it was just the two of us. It felt so surreal.

"I've always had an…affinity for you, I find," he spoke equivocally.

"I don't understand, my King," I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well I find myself drawn to you. I don't know why. I can't explain it. But I just am. And I think I've found something special with you," he described his feelings with a kind of earnestness that moved me.

"How do you know if you love someone, King Peter?" I asked daringly.

"Well," he explained, "if you suspect you are falling for someone, and there is only one person, perhaps you could experiment with a kiss. So that you won't come on too strong, but you won't have to hide your feelings either."

"You're right. Perhaps I should do that, when I find myself in a position where I think I am falling in love with someone," I said, suddenly feeling a kind of courage surge through me. "Your Majesty, have you ever tried the Telmarine kiss before?"

"The Telmarine kiss, you say?" He murmured. "No. I've never even kissed a Telmarine before. But that is about to change, because I find myself falling in love with a Telmarine woman. What's the Telmarine kiss like?"

"It's hard to explain, my King," I said playfully.

"Well I'm sure you're creative enough to find a way to enlighten me," he replied with a wink.

"I suppose Your Majesty could get a demonstration," I said breathily, as I leaned in to close the distance between our lips until there was no distance at all. This feeling was amazing. The atmosphere was so serene, and there was peace in my heart too. But I could also hear my heart beating intensely. Everything was slowed down, except for my heartbeat that sped up. I could feel my blood coursing through my veins, as if cheering me on, and all the while I really enjoyed the feeling of his lips on mine.

I did not bring myself to wonder once again how long a kiss should last, because I only did what felt right. I thought it might have a counter effect instead, if a kiss was rehearsed instead. So when we both sensed that it was time for us to pull apart, we did. And the kiss, I reckoned, was quite flawless.

I found Peter beaming at me afterwards. He looked pretty proud, and I was quite proud of him too, for being able to move on from the past to fully and properly cherish what this lifetime could offer him. Love was precious, and I knew I found it with Peter.

"That was a really great demonstration. It was really nice," he chuckled. This was true happiness and elation both of us were experiencing right now. "But can I get the real thing now? Not just a demonstration?"

"I think a certain King is getting quite greedy, Your Majesty," I said slyly.

"I think a certain King will never get enough of you," he muttered before pulling me in for another kiss again. Another kiss? In the same night? I could not believe my luck!

This time, I gently placed my hands atop his shoulders. My nose was a bit cold due to the winter air, but the kind of warmth that his lips brought was quite comforting, like a soothing balm to me.

When we broke apart, he looked at me with an even wider smile on his face. "The Telmarine kiss isn't really that different from an ordinary kiss, is it?"

"Yes, I made it up, my King," I admitted, giggling.

"But I can most certainly say the kisses were far from ordinary. For after all_ you_ are extraordinary, Ines," he stroked my jawline and left cheek with his right thumb tenderly as he praised me.

"And you, my King, are Magnificent. Truly. You are a great King, and more importantly a great person. I feel that I am in love with a man who just happens to be a King as well," I said, equally appreciative of all that he was. I was still enthralled. "I cannot believe I just shared a kiss with the High King of Narnia. The idea of it seems pretty insane to me. I get nerves."

"I'll kiss you until you believe it then," he said, smiling. "But if you want to talk instead, it is also fine," he added. "Or, if you just want to stand in silence then it is alright too. It is your call," he chuckled.

I stifled a giggle. "I'll take my time making up my mind. But first, will Your Majesty escort me back to my dormitory room?"

"Yes of course," he nodded. "You would expect that courteousness of a King, wouldn't you?"

"On the contrary, I don't expect anything from anyone. I don't assume anything. That should give Your Majesty a chance to prove to me how courteous you are," I replied playfully. "I have high standards, High King."

"You know how to play this game, don't you?" He bantered with me. "The game of love."

"Is it a game to you, my King?" I responded to a question with another question. I thought he might like a tease. "Are you a player?"

He laughed gently. "I once was a player. I don't want to take love too seriously. If I dive too deep I'll just end up hurting myself," he murmured. "If I play, I have to play by the rules. Some like to break and bend these rules; others are broken and bent by these rules."

"Do you like to win at this game, then, my King?" I queried.

"I think it is in my nature to win," he answered.

"Then don't be afraid to fall in love," I said simply. "There are no losers in the game of love, only fearers. Are you a fearer, King Peter?"

He shook his head, looking resolute.

I smiled. "Then don't play like one."

* * *

~Peter's POV~

Even when Ines and I had bade each other goodnight, and I was fast asleep, her inspiring words still rang in my head. I was a King, a winner, a victor, not a fearer. I would face whatever came into my love life with grace and dignity like Ines would. I thought Ines would be proud of me if I really could do that. I also believed that the love I shared with her would give me the strength to be unafraid and dauntless in love.

But there was something else I was thinking about. Someone else, to be specific. I could not forget Helga. She was my life, my love, my only, and that's the one thing that would never change. I thought I would be able to move on from her, with Ines coming into my life as Aslan had planned, but how would my relationship with Ines develop? Will it be anything like my relationship with Helga? I loved Helga and I didn't think I'd ever stop, even though at the same time I believed that Ines could bring me happiness. I'd spent almost two years getting over Helga now. And it wasn't an easy process at all. But I made it through, and I was proud of myself for that.

Helga's death belonged to her, but they had changed my life, too, making demands and requiring sacrifices. The path that led me from a blissful marital life with Helga to where I was now had been long, crooked, and painful.

I wanted to wear my wedding ring for at least a year after her death, as a respectful gesture to Helga, and to keep unwanted female attention at bay, but I couldn't, once I got back to England, because why would an underage boy be wearing a wedding ring? People would interrogate me about it and I just wouldn't be comfortable with answering all these questions. It's not like they would believe me anyway if I had told them of the story of how I reigned over an 'imaginary' land for 15 years.

However, after spending a whole year in Finchley mourning Helga without anybody knowing, except for my siblings who had always been very supportive of me, as soon as I got back to Narnia, I wondered if I should start all over again with someone new. Even as a King – High King – I did have the responsibility to marry well for the good of Narnia, if it ever came to that and I had to serve my purpose as a valuable diplomatic tool, just like how Caspian had placed himself on the chessboard of international affairs, becoming a pawn by entering a marital alliance with Archenland.

The truth was, I had started to miss companionship, the everyday pleasures of having a woman in my life. Yet I felt torn, between feeling very attached to her memory, and also taking tentative steps toward a future I knew would be without her.

I didn't want a barrier between Ines and myself, if we were to be together. And I thought from the very start, we had really had an affinity for each other, as I said to her just now. At banquets, we would have drinks together, and would swap anecdotes about our childhood. I would tell her what the Golden Age was like, and she would tell me what life was like for the Telmarines when Miraz was at the height of his power. We'd really bonded and it was really nice to be in her company.

At first I didn't harbor any romantic feelings for Ines yet, so I felt none of the pressure that went along with courtship. And her kind, humble demeanor made it easy for me to open up. Instead of pity, she responded with empathy: she wanted to learn more; she understood how essential it was that I spoke my mind freely. And that's what I think other women whose paths crossed mine had been missing: a simple acknowledgment that Helga was still central to my life, and an interest in it. My brief meetings with Ines would usually end platonically, but it reminded me that I still had the capacity to connect with a potential partner in romance. In a small but significant way, something shifted for me gradually. It felt good, and restorative, just to know that I could, after all, learn to love again. It was a small step toward truly moving forward.

When the nurse told me that there's a great chance Helga would die along with little Aylee, our infant Princess who didn't even get the chance to live, I remembered it very clearly that there was nothing I wanted more than to have Helga live another day. And that was worth remembering: take one day at a time. I didn't know if I'd ever court or marry again, but a brighter future with Ines was definitely foreseeable. I didn't feel tragic about my loss anymore. I felt ready.

* * *

**A/n:**

**There really is no such thing as a 'Telmarine kiss' but as HQP and I wrote, we thought about the 'French kiss'. But then 'France' doesn't exist in Narnia so there cannot exist such a thing as a FRENCH kiss. :D  
**

**HQP and I really hope that you liked the last bit in Peter's POV because we really wanted to show his way of thinking and how his feelings have shifted ever since he lost Helga. I know many of you believe it's time for him to move on, since it's been 1300 years, but then to him it's just been a couple of years, and moving on isn't as easy as it's said. It's a gradual process and Peter is taking his time. But the good thing is that he did share a kiss with Ines: she initiated one, he initiated the next. What do you fellow readers think about that? :D**

**The formidable and domineering Lady Carissa will be back in the next chapter. Beware.**


	42. Breakfast

**A/n: Thank you for all the reviews! Shout-out to EC, QueenElenaofnarnia, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnian, PeterCaspianRlz, Artemis-hunt-goddess, Anon, LOVEM, CairParavel, Emma, Emily, Connors, Aslanmane, Bella, Narniafan, and all the other guests. You guys have been such amazing and supportive readers. HQP and I really appreciate it. :D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Even though King Peter had only had a couple hours of sleep, he felt more than energized. In an exceptionally brilliant mood, he paced comfortably to the dining room for breakfast. King Caspian was already in the room.

"Good morning, Caspian!" Peter said in a singsong voice.

"Good morning, Pete," Caspian replied, holding back a yawn. "You slept well I'm guessing."

"Couldn't have been better," Peter replied, hardly able to hold back his smile. "What about you?"

"Well I spent my sleeping time thinking about someone," Caspian admitted.

"Who?" Peter inquired.

"I'm not telling you," Caspian said, reaching out for an apple but quickly remembering that no matter how hungry he was, he still had to wait for the others.

"Oh, then that's too bad. I was about to tell you what happened last night, but now I think I'd rather not," Peter teased.

Caspian sighed. "Honestly, Pete, who else could I have been thinking of?"

"You should be thinking of your future wife, not of Katrina," Peter said, tapping his fingers on the table.

"It just so happens that they can't be the same person," Caspian commented dryly. "It's your turn to tell me the details of last night."

"I was kissed," Peter announced, looking pleased.

"By whom?" Caspian enquired.

"Why, by you, of course!" Peter joked. "You know who!"

"Ines Farmington," Caspian laughed. "Right, of course. You figured you had to have a kiss, right after you knew I had mine. Good for you; you don't have any obligations; no need to marry someone as part of an international agreement."

"Yes, but hey, even if you can't marry Katrina, if I decide to court Ines, well obviously both she and her family will be arranged to stay in Cair Paravel –"

"_Ooh_, the benefits of courting the High King. Perhaps you should court me," Caspian said jokingly.

Peter burst into laughter. "Well even if things don't work out between us, I still have three siblings, so you still have hope," he chuckled. "Anyway, what I'm saying is that you can keep Katrina close."

"Of course I'm going to keep her close," said Caspian cryptically.

"How close?" Peter inquired after a pause.

"Close enough," Caspian said mysteriously.

"You plan to share another kiss with her?" Peter asked nonchalantly, treating it as a joke.

"At least," Caspian's fingers curled a bit more tightly around the goblet of light ale in his hand.

"Why the mystery and ambiguity, Caspian?" Peter enquired with a chuckle. "Do you want a lady in waiting too?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want!" Caspian joked, chuckling.

"In that case, I'm afraid Lucy will have to be disappointed. Yesterday afternoon, when you were holding public court, I spoke to Lu about the handmaidens in training and she told me she really wanted Katrina as her lady," Peter revealed.

"Lucy? That's great!" Caspian responded with enthusiasm. "That's really great. In fact, it's marvelous."

Peter chuckled. "You've got to remember, though, how Susan and Lucy rank the trainees only account for part of their final score. It's not the ultimate determiner. The ladies still have to excel in every assessment and in any other areas."

"I'm sure Katrina is the best," Caspian said confidently. "Isn't that what you think of Ines too?"

"What I feel for her is limerence. This has been confirmed, after the kisses we shared last night," Peter beamed.

"Kisses? Plural? Wow, how many did you share?" Caspian queried.

"Just two," Peter reported.

"Simple as that?" Caspian raised his eyebrows.

"What are you suggesting?" Peter imitated Caspian's expression.

"I'm not suggesting anything," Caspian laughed. "But good for you. How did you manage to meet up with her in the middle of the night though? Do you actually have a secret meeting place?"

"Well it wouldn't be classified as a _secret_ meeting place if I told you, right?" Peter smirked.

"It could conveniently just be your bedroom," Caspian joked.

"Or, it could just conveniently be my balcony," Peter rolled his eyes. "But, whether or not Ines does end up as a handmaiden, I will still keep her close."

"So it looks as if the two sisters will be staying with us regardless," Caspian concluded.

"Yes," Peter beamed contentedly. "This arrangement is superb. Now if only you can get over your little crush on Katrina and marry Gilda –"

"It's not a little crush, Peter," Caspian said, slightly agitated. "It's not a crush, and it most certainly is not _little_."

"Well, then, get over your mega humongous attraction," Peter sighed. "Or whatever it is. I don't know anymore."

"I shouldn't have to. I'm still going to marry Gilda, am I not? It's the root of the problem, you see," Caspian massaged his temples.

"You do have to. It could lead to your demise, otherwise," Peter commented.

"You're being dramatic, Peter. Don't exaggerate. It's not nice," Caspian said, not being serious at all.

"Be nice to Gilda then," Peter said imperatively. "Set a good example for your people."

"I _am_ nice to her," Caspian scowled.

"I can hardly make a judgment; you hardly even talk to her or interact with her at all. All I see is your fiancée talking to me, or to my sisters but mostly she spends her time either alone or with Edmund. Something's not quite right," Peter observed.

"To marry Gilda was all Archenland asked of me. I don't recall ever agreeing to spend all my time with her, and I'm most certain that she would rather spend her time alone or with Ed, as you say, than with me," Caspian scoffed.

"Why do you think she prefers Ed then?" Peter asked. "What is it about Edmund 'little brother' Pevensie that has her _so hooked_?"

Caspian was about to reply and say 'you agree then? You think too that Gilda likes Ed more?' but then –

"Has who hooked?" Edmund walked straight into the dining room and asked with a pompous, but not detestable, smirk on his face.

"No one," Caspian said drawly.

"You're lying," Edmund chuckled. "And talking about me behind my back!"

"We can talk about you to your face if you want us to," Peter laughed.

"Although I am very flattered to be the topic of everybody's conversations, I do think it is better to be discreet than to be open with the simple pleasures of life, such as gossiping," Edmund faked a posh accent, causing all three Kings to laugh. Breakfast only commenced when the two Queens entered the dining room.

* * *

Katrina left her room and was on her way to the canteen for breakfast when she met Sonya halfway.

"Hello, Katrina! Good morning," said Sonya pleasantly.

"Hello!" Katrina waved. "Good morning. How are you?"

"I'm pretty excited," Sonya said mysteriously.

"For what? May I know?" Katrina inquired curiously.

"Well, since we have today afternoon off, I have a date," Sonya said happily.

"With the Marquess, who's a healer?" Katrina nudged her friend.

"Yep," Sonya answered, when Lavinia joined in.

"Hey, good morning, you two," Lavinia beamed.

"Good morning, my Lady!" Sonya said in a singsong voice.

"Good morning, Your Grace!" Katrina chimed in.

"Stop!" Lavinia giggled. "Julian and I are just courting. "Where's Ines?"

"I'm going to go find her now, in fact. Can I count on you two to save us seats in the canteen?" Katrina enquired. "Preferably somewhere quieter so we could chat in private?"

"Of course," Lavinia answered. She and Sonya then headed to the canteen while Katrina went to find her sister. Ines's bedroom was unlocked. Katrina knocked on the door but got no response. She stepped in anyway to find Ines still sleeping. An idea crept into Katrina's head. She closed the door and jumped onto the bed, shouting, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Ines groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. "Katrina, let me sleep, please."

"Come on! It's time to get up! Rise and shine!" Katrina yelled amidst giggles.

Ines just smiled lazily and turned to look at her sister. "Don't you think you're a little too old for that now?"

"I used to wake you up like that," Katrina laughed. "And I'm _never _too old for it!"

"Yes, when you were like 7," Ines said, resting her head on the pillow again. "I was having such a nice dream and you woke me up."

"Oh really?" Katrina said, crawling next to her sister and sat down. "Were you dreaming of a certain King of Narnia?"

"Of course. I mean, after what happened last night..." Ines chuckled to herself.

"_What_ happened last night?!" Katrina's eyes widened in curiosity.

"None of your business," Ines teased.

"Come on! Tell me," Katrina pleaded.

"Well yesterday I would still have told you that I hadn't had my first kiss yet. But things have changed in that respect," Ines stretched her arms.

"You had your first kiss last night?" Katrina gasped.

"Actually, not just my first, but my second as well," Ines smiled then proceeded to tell her sister everything.

"About time! You're older than me and if you still haven't had your first kiss yet when I've already had mine, I'd get worried!" Katrina joked.

"Oh, shut up," Ines said, hitting Katrina with a pillow, making Katrina squeal.

"Who knew that a training program would lead us to find love," Katrina sighed happily.

"And it was all thanks to you, since you were the one suggested that we sign up for this course," Ines beamed.

"But you're having better luck than mine. At least King Peter is single," Katrina shrugged.

"Don't worry. If it's in both of your destinies to be together, you two will be together. All you have to do is believe," Ines said, kissing her sister's forehead.

"You're right," Katrina nodded. "Can you imagine us as Queens of Narnia? We can call those amazing bedrooms our own, and wear the prettiest dresses and the fanciest gowns and the loveliest jewels! And, people will be calling us 'Your Majesties'. I don't want to seem shallow, but you've got to admit the perks of it are very flattering for young girls like ourselves."

"Yes, but that's not why we've fallen in love with Kings," Ines replied.

"Yes, of course, but just try to picture Carissa curtsying at us," Katrina said, pulling a farcical imitation that sent Ines into a laughing fit.

"You're insane, you know that?" Ines chuckled.

"I know. I learn from you," Katrina joked.

"Ah, why, you little –" Ines grabbed a pillow and chucked it at her sister. Giggles and a pillow fight ensued before breakfast.

* * *

When Ines was finally bothered to get up and get ready for the first meal of the day, and Katrina walked with her sister to the canteen, they found that their friends were confronted by an enemy. Lady Carissa was standing in the middle of the canteen and, as usual, had her nose in the air.

"What's going on here?" Ines inquired, rushing to join her friends.

"Nothing of your concern, you piece of filth," Carissa said spitefully.

"You're lucky cake isn't served for breakfast. I wouldn't hesitate to bash your face in and muck your dress, I swear," Ines said ominously. "But, there's butter and fruit juice, and I think both would produce quite an entertaining effect when thrown at your face and splashed onto your dress."

"Threatening me now, are you?" Carissa challenged.

"Threatened now, aren't you?" Katrina countered coolly.

"Shut up. The four of you are sleeping with men high up on the social ladder just so you could gain some sort of elevation. But don't forget where you come from! From the very bottom of the hierarchy! You're all disposable. Especially you," Carissa jabbed a finger accusatorily at Lavinia. "You can't get close to a King, so you resort to a Duke instead. With that amount of sleeping together in Kinross Woods, I'm quite surprised to see you're not pregnant yet," she paused and suddenly gasped dramatically. "Or maybe you're infertile! _Oh_, _that_ would explain it. How does your barren womb please His Grace?"

"When she _does_ get pregnant, you will curtsy at the little child because he or she will be a Marquess or a Marchioness, and I'm sure that's way above your rank. Or any rank you'd ever achieve," Sonya said coldly.

"_So_ confident, _so_ haughty, _so_ condescending," Carissa gasped at Sonya. "Where are your manners, dear child? Is it diminishing, like your mother's health?"

"Don't you dare insult my mother!" Sonya said angrily.

"Please don't fight. It's not worth it," Lavinia tried to put a stop to this.

"Look! Over there!" Katrina pointed suddenly, nudging her friends.

"It's Viscountess Beryl," Ines mumbled.

"She won't be pleased to see us argue again," Lavinia remarked, shaking her head. "Why get in these pointless quarrels?"

"We've wasted so much time," Katrina sighed.

"Look at what you've done. Training starts early today, because we only have the morning session, and the afternoon off. Now I won't have enough time for breakfast. I'm an upper class lady; how can I eat an egg that's not thoroughly cooked?! It's disgraceful," Carissa groused.

"Oh, just stop it now, all of you," Ines whispered harshly. Her tolerance for Carissa's complaints was about to be exceeded.

"Good morning, ladies," Viscountess Beryl said to the five ladies who were in the midst of an argument.

"Good morning, my Lady," they chorused.

Before Carissa could open her mouth to grumble about something trivial, like the amount of milk in her coffee, the Viscountess spoke. "Have you not had breakfast yet? Do make haste. We have a packed schedule, and I'll need cooperation from each and every one of you. No exceptions. We'll assemble in the usual place after 15 minutes," she announced tersely then left, but after a moment turned back.

"By the way, Lavinia, congratulations," the Viscountess added with a grin. "I have a few contacts in Kinross. They heard of the good news and told me about it."

"Thank you, my Lady," Lavinia beamed and winked at her friends, while Carissa chose to panic and rave over the apricots used to make the jam for her toast.

* * *

**A/n: Yes Carissa is here to stay, and she'll continue to be an integral character. But don't grumble just yet; Carissa has more to her character than this side of her that HQP and I are showing to you right now, so stay tuned for more. :P**


	43. Suspicions

**A/n: Thanks be to Artemis-hunt-goddess, EC, QueenElenaofnarnia, Narniafan, QueenLucyfan, PeterCaspianRlz, GoldenAgeNarnian, Anon, CairParavel, Emma, Connors, Aslanmane, Emily, Bella, Hermanote, and other guests. ;DDDDD**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

King Edmund was heading to the library to return the detective novel he just finished. Solving crimes always made him more awake so it was a nice morning read. It was written by a Telmarine, and actually Telmarines' literacy had made Edmund like the Telmarines more than he used to (when he first discovered that it was Telmarines who attacked, invaded and occupied Narnia).

Edmund was hoping he could find another book of the same genre, but for now he did not have the time yet, because he was supposed to meet up with his co-rulers as well as with some councilors, to have a meeting about the schools that they were going to build.

As Edmund stepped into the quieter environment of the library, he saw that Princess Gilda was there reading as well. It then struck him that he actually had not spoken to her since his 16th birthday a fortnight ago. And Edmund knew that he had not been avoiding or ignoring Gilda on his part. So what was wrong? He decided to sit down next to her and find out.

"Hey," he said gently.

Gilda, blinking, looked up to see Edmund. "Oh, hello, Edmund."

"What book are you reading?" Edmund inquired.

"Well it's not fiction, but I'm just trying to see if there are any books written by Telmarines about Archenland. I was hoping that by reading about their intricate relationship I could have a deeper and better understanding of how these two races could better get along. I believe I have the responsibility to do so, since I am to be the Queen of two lands soon," Gilda explained with a serious tone.

Edmund grinned at Gilda. "That's good. I'm proud of you."

"Hearing that compliment from a King who has ruled for so many years, I am very honored," Gilda beamed.

"But now you have to tell me something. Why haven't you been talking to me since my birthday?" Edmund enquired. "I mean, you have every right to ignore me if you want to, but I just find it a little strange, seeing as _you_, rather than my best friend or any of my siblings, were the one who came up with the idea of a surprise party for me."

Gilda closed her book and placed it on her lap. "Well why haven't _you_ been talking to me since then?"

"You should not have responded to a question with a question, Gilda!" Edmund said jokingly.

"Yet you do it all the time!" Gilda laughed.

"Does that make me a hypocrite?" Edmund queried.

"No," Gilda giggled. "But I've learnt that it often results in harmless banter, so I just thought, why not?"

"Alright," Edmund chuckled. "But come on. I want you to just answer me. Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Well I wasn't avoiding you," Gilda said, looking away.

"Gilda, come on. I'm not stupid. I do know it when people are avoiding me, and out of all people, _you_ are avoiding me. It makes me very uneasy, actually, because we're pretty close and we used to be best buddies," Edmund explained.

"And now we're not?" Gilda pouted.

"I wish you would tell me why," Edmund replied.

"I wish I could too," Gilda said, shrugging.

"And you can," Edmund snorted. "You're a Princess! If you want to do something, you do it. You don't sit here wasting time and wishing on things that really _can_ happen as long as you put your mind to it, honestly."

"I just don't want any problems between you and Caspian again, because of me. And people are going to start rumors. In fact, they already have. Even though there might not be much truth in these rumors, how people view us could potentially destroy us. That's what happens to us royals, as unfortunate as it seems. Right now, they're starting to think that I have something going on with you behind my fiancé's back," Gilda sighed.

"Well if there is something indeed, then avoiding me is a sign of acknowledging that romantic connection. And if there is actually nothing, then there's no reason why you should have to stay away from me. We're just friends," Edmund reasoned.

"Oh, yes. 'Just friends'. That was what Caspian told me too, when I confronted him about Katrina Farmington. You know, the lady in waiting," Gilda said, making Edmund wonder if there was a sense of aversion or malice in her tone.

"We didn't do anything wrong or suggestive behind Caspian's back. You see, Caspian didn't stop seeing Katrina either. So, if two people are determined to be friends then they just won't stop at anything, or be stopped by anyone, you know," Edmund explained.

"He didn't? Are you sure?" Gilda said exasperatedly. "How do you know?"

"Because I saw them talking a few hours ago," Edmund reported.

Gilda bit her lip and decided to ask something that she was eager to ask for a long time. "Edmund, I need to ask you a question, and this time I'm serious. I want an honest answer from you, because I know that you're the only one I can trust, here in Narnia."

"Is this about Caspian?" Edmund raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, it is," Gilda admitted.

"Then you should go ask him yourself," Edmund advised.

"No, I can't," Gilda shook her head.

"Yes you can, now you just need to–"

"Don't doubt me, please. Just tell me, do you think that Caspian is bedding other girls behind my back?" Gilda inquired daringly, though by 'other girls' she pretty much just meant Katrina.

Edmund was shocked when Gilda asked him that. "Gilda, if you're asking me that, it shows you clearly don't know Caspian at all. He is a virtuous and honest man, and he would never do that behind your back," he gulped. "_If_ I know him at all."

"Yes, well, but surely you do know that he...is, um...experienced?" Gilda said hesitantly, searching for the words to say. "Bedroom-wise, I mean. You know he had bedded a courtesan before, right? And if my memory serves me right, that courtesan is from the same town Katrina is from too. Chippingford. Is it just my bad luck?"

"Yes I do know about it. I'm not going to deny that Caspian had been in a purely sexual relationship with said courtesan before. Not only was it widely accepted that Telmarine Princes, in fact all Telmarine men, should have mistresses, this kind of behavior was also encouraged and endorsed by Miraz. You see, Caspian's told me that almost every night when he returned to his bed chambers he would find at least one woman in his bed. It was quite sickening; all these courtesans were sent by Miraz. There were at least a dozen," Edmund revealed.

"A dozen?!" Gilda whispered harshly, trying to contain herself and remembering that she was supposed to keep her voice low in the library. And in any case she was a Princess, a royal, a noblewoman of proper upbringing. A lady must never raise her voice.

"Hush," Edmund pacified Gilda. "Caspian only slept with one of them."

Gilda looked crestfallen and quite disappointed too. Edmund did not blame her.

"But why?" Gilda questioned.

"Miraz simply would not stop until Caspian bedded them all," Edmund reported grimly.

"So what did Caspian do?" Gilda enquired skeptically.

"As I said, he slept with only one of them, but paid all the others and sent them away. But I swear, and he swears too, on his honor and in name of the Great Lion, that he only did it to shut his uncle up. Even his aunt, Prunaprismia, was quite mortified by her husband's behavior toward their nephew. But what could she have done at that time? She couldn't have stopped Miraz, the rogue he was. Miraz's history of mistresses was a record breaker. But Prunaprismia had no choice. And I actually pity her for that. With her womb empty, she had to let Miraz have his affairs," said Edmund gravely.

"Do you think Caspian is going to summon mistresses to his private bedchamber though?" Gilda queried worriedly.

"I think by now you should have somehow realized that Caspian is a different kind of Telmarine. Don't judge him by his race, but don't judge his race by him either," Edmund replied.

"Right. I'm sorry to have to ask this," Gilda said, sniffing. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked this."

"You don't need to apologize," said Edmund. It was tough for Gilda, 16 years old and having to marry a man she did not love, all for the sake of her nation. Instinctively, he did what felt right for the moment. He pulled her in for a hug and she did not want to let go once she was in his embrace.

He patted her and let go after a while. But they locked gazes and in that moment in time, all thoughts of Caspian and his previous mistresses had been expelled from her mind. Now all her thoughts were focused on _Edmund_. _He_ was more important than anybody else in the world to her now. Their lips were right about to brush past each other's when she froze. From her peripheral vision she saw someone standing at the door. She turned around and both she and Ed were relieved to see that it was not Caspian. It was Ines.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, Your Highness," Ines said. She had actually knocked on the door, but she guessed both Edmund and Gilda were not paying attention. Both Edmund and Gilda held their breaths. A kiss had almost happened, but it shouldn't have. They should never have gone anywhere near it.

"Yes?" Edmund said, keeping an indifferent exterior.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but…Their Majesties are awaiting you for a meeting," Ines explained.

"Oh, right," Edmund said, smacking his forehead. "I forgot. I guess I got carried away. Oh, well. Thank you, though, Ines," he stood up and kissed Gilda's hand. "See you later." He then exited the library to walk briskly to a conference room. He could already imagine his colleagues teasing him about his tardiness. _But oh well_, he thought to himself, _Kings are never late. Others are simply early_.

Ines was about to leave too when Gilda's sharp voice made the handmaiden take a step back cautiously.

"I wasn't aware that ladies in training were supposed to carry out a servant's or a page's job now," said Gilda warily.

Ines looked at the Princess and frowned. She did not like the Archenlander's tone. Gilda was not Queen yet, so she should not have talked to the handmaiden like that. Ines knew, though, that the Archenlander Princess did not like her sister for sure. But now, was Gilda suspecting Ines, too?

"Well, my Princess, I was talking to King Peter just now and he asked me if I could see where his royal brother was. I don't mind helping a...friend," Ines explained herself, unafraid. She knew, however, that she and Peter were not just friends. At least they could never be as simple as that, seeing as they kissed and enjoyed it so thoroughly. She just, at the moment, didn't know how to describe their relationship since they weren't courting yet.

"Friend?" Gilda said, smiling, but her smile looked more unnerving than friendly.

"Yes, Your Highness. Is there a problem with being...friends with His Majesty?" Ines asked. "It is indeed a great honor to be friends with the High King. An honor I am sure you share, Princess Gilda."

"No, not at all. And I do understand the honor. King Peter is like a brother to me, the Queens are like sisters to me," Gilda said, choosing her words carefully and also deliberately leaving Edmund out until she figured out if she and he were just friends as he said, or something more. Gilda's attempt at the omission did not go unnoticed, however. Surely Ines picked up on this.

The Archenlander Princess took a deep breath and continued. "I just found it a bit funny that you and your sister are very close with two Kings of Narnia lately. I just can't help but wonder what you two did that made Their Majesties so fond of the two of you. Because it's not every day a lady in training gets to call the High King her…friend. Something tells me it's not as simple as it seems, Ines Farmington."

"But it is simple like that, Your Highness. I cannot help the truth," Ines said, dignified.

Gilda frowned. "What exactly is going on between you and Peter?"

"Approximately what is going on between Your Highness and King Edmund I suppose," Ines answered strategically.

Gilda maintained her composure to ask, "What do you hope to gain from a friendship with him?"

"I am not a manipulative person, Princess Gilda. But whatever you think is going on between myself and the High King, or between my sister and your fiancé, I can assure you, my Princess, that it does not involve sex."

Ines then curtsied and exited the library, leaving Gilda alone.

* * *

**A/n: The next chapter will have a sisterly moment but it's not between the Farmington sisters :P also, there will be another kiss! Between a couple you probably won't be expecting...**


	44. The Swan Sittings

**A/n: HQP and I are so glad to see the zealous responses from y'all! We are delighted and proud that our readers can appreciate AND criticize each character. We must thank Aslanmane, Bella, QueenElenaofnarnia, Hermanote, Lea97, lucythevaliant, Emma, Connors, EC, Artemis-hunt-goddess, fangirlove, Emily, CairParavel, ms, Guest, Narniafan, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnian, LOVEM, and other guests. Hope I didn't miss out anybody. If you've been looking forward to a sisterly moment between Susan and Lucy then this one is for y'all! ;D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Queen Lucy was alone in her bedroom. It was cold, so she decided to stay under the warm covers for a while. There was a knock on the door, and Queen Susan came in. She sat down on the edge of her sister's bed. "Hello, Lu."

"Hi, Su. You need something?" Lucy inquired.

"Actually," said the Gentle Queen. "I do."

"Sure. How can I help you?" Asked the Valiant Queen.

"You know that Cair Paravel is almost done. Well at least the ground level and first floor is done. That's the case for the royals' tower. And they are about to build the second floor where the bedrooms will be located," Susan explained.

"Yes, I heard. Caspian told me the bedrooms should be built just like they were back in the Golden Age," Lucy smiled. "I've already designed mine. What about you?"

"Well, I haven't yet. You know I'm rubbish at drawing. That's why I was wondering if you could help me with a sketch of how I envision mine to be," Susan explained.

"Of course I'll help. I don't have much on my agenda today. I was going to spend the day drawing and sketching anyway. It's perfect," Lucy beamed.

"Well that sounds great. Let's get started then," Susan smiled.

The two sisters spent the next hour trying to produce a sketch of what Susan's bedroom would look like. When it was done, they were quite proud of their product.

"So will Tyrone be moving to this bedroom when you two get married?" Lucy asked her sister, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Probably, yes. Actually we haven't talked about that yet. Should he and I start thinking about it though? Like, is this the right point in a courtship where we should begin to consider marriage?" Susan inquired.

Lucy nodded satisfactorily. "I can already imagine your wedding in Cair Paravel. Or perhaps on the beach, since you love it so much, and I know of its significance to you and Tyrone. It's going to be so beautiful. I'm sure of it," she smiled. "I miss Cair."

"I do too, Lu. The Telmarine castle is pretty...its own style, but Cair really is our home and it's much warmer there. I mean, at least I'd feel more welcome and in my element in Cair," Susan explained.

"I know what you mean. And I agree with you. I miss the marble and white stone walls and we're going to return home; it's been 1300 years now," Lucy giggled.

"You were always wise beyond your age, you know that? And you are growing up too fast for my taste. Or re-growing," Susan remarked.

"Now I thought that was Peter's line, not yours," Lucy chuckled.

"Well you are my younger sister too," Susan smiled. "Next thing you know, Edmund will be saying it to you."

"Su, do you think that Edmund..." Lucy sighed and shook her head and did not continue her sentence.

"What about him?" Susan enquired.

"Do you think he has a thing for Gilda?" Lucy asked, lowering her voice.

Susan frowned. She did not seem surprised. "Even if he does, he hides it very well," she pursed her lips. "What makes you ask?"

"I just think that...I don't know. Well, it's pretty perspicuous that Caspian's eye has wandered to other ladies, and I'm not sure about Gilda but...as the saying goes, you can pretend there's something when there's nothing, but you can't pretend there's nothing when there's something," Lucy shrugged.

"Are you saying that Caspian and Gilda have _nothing_, but pretend there's _something_, while Gilda and Edmund do share _something_, but pretend it's _nothing_?" Susan queried.

"Maybe. But I don't want to jump to conclusions. You know I never like it when people make assumptions. I'm not accusing any of them of adultery or anything though," Lucy sighed. "I mean, it's going to be worrying if Gilda falls for our Ed instead. Wrong king alert."

"It'll be chaotic. I don't want to imagine the mayhem that'd be caused," Susan sighed. "Though at this stage, I don't think either Caspian or Gilda are sharing a bed with others behind each other's back."

"I'd agree. I really want their marriage to work out. Even if its foundation was a political union, it's not impossible to find love," Lucy said hopefully.

"Find love with each other, not with a third party," Susan added.

Lucy nodded. "Anyway," she sat up straight. "Enough of this conjecture," she held out the sketch. "We should hand this to the builders so they know exactly what we want. Our bedrooms will look really nice, I'm sure."

"Yes! Thank you, Lucy," Susan smiled. She kissed her sister's forehead and exited the room with the sketch in her hand.

* * *

In the afternoon, Queen Lucy still wanted to draw. But what would she draw? She had an answer when Princess Gilda approached.

"Lucy," said Gilda a bit desperately, tugging at the Valiant Queen's arm. "Is there any way I can still save my marriage to Caspian?"

"You sound more in despair than you should be, Gilda," Lucy said sympathetically. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Actually, yes," Gilda clicked her fingers. "Remember the unfinished drawings of swans you have from a couple of days ago?"

"Yes, I do remember. I'm calling it the Swan Sittings. I'm quite surprised – pleasantly surprised – that you'd remember. How's that going to pull you and Caspian together though?" Lucy frowned.

Gilda patiently explained her idea to Lucy, who nodded in understanding and was willing to help. Now all they needed was King Caspian's cooperation.

* * *

There was a large in-house water bath reserved for royals, although it was seldom used. The water taps were painted gold, and the setting gave an atmosphere that was tranquil and was just right for meditation. But that was not why Lucy wanted Gilda and Caspian there. She needed them to be models for her portraiture series, the Swan Sittings, inspired by renowned artist Lesa Amoore from Lucy's world. The water bath made a perfect substitute for a pond, because all the ponds are frozen now that it was winter. The end product would be a pieced together image of Caspian and Gilda in the water with swans surrounding them in a serene environment.

When Lucy arrived at the bathhouse, though, she found three people waiting for her. She saw Princess Gilda first, which was no surprise. Then Lucy saw King Caspian who looked quite unapologetic. Finally, Lucy saw _Katrina_. Katrina looked nervous and hesitant for some reason Lucy had yet to figure out. Katrina curtsied at her Queen, though.

"Lucy! I wanted Katrina here because...well, it'd give her a nice experience since she well may be your lady in waiting in a few months, right? You've told us at one of our meals that you'd quite like her as your handmaiden. She can help you whenever you require assistance," Caspian said, trying to sound as persuasive as possible, but of course Gilda knew better. She remained stoic though.

"Oh," Lucy replied. "I'm fine with it. And Gilda, you don't mind, do you?"

"No," Gilda said, though she sounded forced. _If I am to make a last ditch effort to make this marriage work, I might as well accept that Katrina will be a constant part of our lives._

"That's great. We'll get started then. What sort of pose would you have us in, Lu? You're the director now," Caspian said, stepping into the water with Gilda as Katrina sat beside Lucy warily.

"Let's see. Well for the first...shot, I'd like to have you wrap your arms around Gilda's waist," Lucy described. "Ah, yes, exactly like that. See? You two make a better pair than you think."

"That's a relief," Gilda said under her breath. Her plan was working well so far, even though she, without a doubt, would have liked it a lot better without Katrina around. Gilda wanted this to be a romantic portraiture, hoping that through these poses Caspian would at least feel _something_ for her. When she came to think of it, Katrina's presence wasn't actually that bad. At least there was a living reminder issued to her that she's not the one marrying Caspian. It was also meant to remind her that her job here was just to serve as Lucy's handmaiden, not to inveigle the King's romantic interest.

"Good, good," Lucy commented as she worked magic with her paintbrushes. "I love the closeness of it. Now that's a proper couple." As she drew, she kept in mind that this was all part of a plan to try to keep what's left of Caspian's interest in Gilda secure.

"Wonderful! I have what I need. Now, up next –"

"Why don't we share a kiss?" Gilda suggested. She turned to look at Caspian, who looked indifferent. They didn't enjoy their first kiss with their political fiancées, but maybe their second would be better?

"If it's alright with you two, I quite like the idea as well. It'll fit well with how the swans are poised," Lucy nodded.

Caspian appeared to hesitate for a moment. His gaze shifted to meet Katrina's. He looked at her apologetically while she just looked...sad. But what could she have done? She was probably just 'the other girl' to Caspian. All they shared was a kiss, not an engagement.

"I – if Katrina doesn't mind the public display of affection then I don't mind either," Caspian said, unaware of what Gilda and Lucy had planned.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Gilda said in a slightly more forceful tone. "It's natural for a couple to kiss. I mean, it's not like I'm your mistress. Right, Caspian?"

"Right," Caspian gulped.

"Great. Now, go ahead and kiss the girl, Caspian. Don't be afraid to show off how romantic you two can be!" Lucy said singsong. Her models didn't look very comfortable with each other, unfortunately. But they pulled it off anyway. They were used to having to do things for the sake of doing them. They were trained to be rulers, after all.

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

I didn't exactly fancy the idea of kissing my political fiancé. I just closed my eyes and thought of Archenland. It was a joke that had been circulating for centuries. Some said it originated from Lasaraleen Tarkheena: if one ever had to do something that the heart did not approve of or agree with, one would not need to close one's heart. One needed only to close one's eyes and think of one's home country. 'Just close your eyes and think of Calormen', said Lasaraleen. But focusing my thoughts on Archenland only made the feeling of uneasiness and discomfort intensify, seeing as I was only doing this, kissing Caspian, for the sake of Archenland. So, I supposed boring myself with random facts might help.

My name's Gilda, the Crown Princess of Archenland, and the Marchioness of Camden. 16 years old and betrothed to Caspian X, King of all Narnia and Telmar. But I could not help that I had fallen for the wrong King. Edmund the Just. My lips yearned for his, but instead I was stuck in a political engagement to his best friend.

How did I land into this mess? I was sure no lady in her right mind would ever complain of having Kings and Princes fight over her, but in my case I just did not consider myself fortunate. Look at my potential consorts! Tomas, the illegitimate son of the Tisroc. Jamal, the Crown Prince of Calormen. Now there's also Caspian and Edmund added to the list. It made my heart hurt, because I was letting it rule my heart, when my heart was set on Edmund. I loved everything about Edmund. His sense of humor, his sense of justice, he sweetness, friendly and strong side too, particularly how he's defensive over me. I'd felt quite vulnerable when I first came to Narnia, but not anymore, with Edmund by my side and in my heart too. After how our lips almost touched in the library a few days ago, the next time I got a chance to kiss him I swore I would not let it pass me by.

* * *

~Caspian's POV~

This didn't feel right. This didn't feel right at all. It had never felt right, and it would never feel right.

On the other hand, I had just one kiss with Katrina and there was no turning back. It was intoxicating. But Katrina was not the reason why my marriage wasn't working. It was not an outside source that broke us down. It's completely internal. Like, it's just something between Gilda and myself that's going wrong. I supposed we both thought and expected, at the start, that we would work well, but we didn't, and now we're disappointed, and frankly clueless as well, as to what we ought to do next. What steps could we still possibly take to restore hope, until we had enough to foresee a better, brighter future? Because right now, the only future I saw was one I could share with Katrina. Why couldn't I just marry Katrina instead? All the complications would be gone. How difficult could it be for Gilda to find another husband? Edmund would marry her. It's not that I was jealous, but Ed's feelings for Gilda, frankly speaking, did not make things easier for any of us. Of course, if Edmund and Gilda were really a couple in secret, then I would want to release Gilda from her troublesome betrothal to me as well, so that both she and I would be free to marry whomever we loved. But, if Gilda and I broke the deal our countries had, even if it was done unanimously and amiably, what kind of relationship would Narnia and Archenland have from then on?

I could see the look of disappointment and hurt and jealousy on Katrina's pretty face as Gilda and I kissed. It made my heart lurch.

I thought of the first time Katrina and I first met. I detected reservations, like she was a little apprehensive about dancing with me. Perhaps the thought of dancing with a King, especially when it was in front of so many people, just daunted her. But in all honesty I was just like any other person. I was still human, a Son of Adam as Aslan or the centaurs would put it. In fact, I felt most human, and like a proper man, when I was with Katrina. The heavy weight I carried on my shoulders because of my kingly status could be temporarily forgotten. Katrina was the one I needed.

So I invited Katrina to dance with me, and she accepted my invitation. I was a little afraid she would say no, but there was actually no reason for me to fear such a thing. I was the King. If I wanted to dance with her, I could have demanded it and she couldn't say no. That's the first instance in which I felt there was something special about Katrina. And I was right.

After the dance, I realized that even a dance required a great deal of trust and coordination between the two dance partners. Such was the case for a couple too, in a marital relationship. Not that Gilda was not a trustworthy person, but I didn't trust my heart with Gilda the way I could with Katrina. I've thought about planting a nobleman as Katrina's suitor, to take her away from me so that I would stop coveting her. I even had my candidate. But this plan was just thrown to the back of my mind when I realized how unpleasant it was to be stuck with someone I was not in love with. So how could I intentionally do that to Katrina? No. This plan must never be implemented.

Oh, Aslan. What should I do?

* * *

**A/n:**

**Any advice for our troubled Telmarine King? :(**

**In the next chapter, Caspian has found a way to be with Katrina, albeit being betrothed to Gilda. He's going to put forward a rather...special request to Katrina. *dramatic music plays***


	45. Mistress Katrina

**A/n:**

**Thank you so much fellow readers Emma, Connors, QueenElenaofnarnia, Aslanmane, lucythevaliant, ms, fangirlove, Artemis-hunt-goddess, EC, Bella, GoldenAgeNarnian, CairParavel, Emily, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenLucyfan, LOVEM, Narniafan, and all the other guests. HQP and I are very delighted that you like that we portrayed Lucy as a mature character; there'll be more sides to her character as the story unfolds. :D**

**There'll be plenty of kisses in this chapter! Yes, I can't wait either. So scroll down for more! :D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

What was happening before me was sickening to watch. A kiss was supposed to be sweet, but it felt like bitter revenge on me. King Caspian didn't even look like he was enjoying the kiss, and I really didn't think Princess Gilda enjoyed it either. Ines told me the other day she walked in on Her Highness and King Edmund about to kiss, which really made me inclined to believe that the Archenlander Princess could not love the Telmarine King as faithfully, or as loyally, or as exclusively, like I could.

I saw so many things in His Majesty that made me love him. He was always honest with me, and whenever he was vague, it was because he hadn't figured out what his feelings were yet. He trusted me, and I knew I could trust him too. I thought that trust was something precious that King Caspian and I shared, and definitely something he and Princess Gilda lacked.

My sister was right. I shouldn't have expected anything more than a kiss from King Caspian. Surely he wouldn't leave Princess Gilda for me. And frankly I was a little relieved to know that he wouldn't do that. Because if I were the one engaged to or married to His Majesty, and he would easily, without any qualms, cast me aside for a better alternative when it came along, then I would really have some grave doubts as to whether or not His Majesty really were the man I wanted to marry and give myself to.

But all of that was just hypothetical. Just a metaphysical speculation. He could never be mine. I should move on from him, and pick a new target. Perhaps I really did need to take up on _Lady_ Carissa's offer when she showed off to me her connections to these Counts or Lords or Sirs, whatever, that were single and ready to mingle. I could be a happy Countess. Now that Lavinia's courting a Duke and Sonya's courting a Marquess plus there's a large chance Ines will be courting King Peter, I didn't suppose it would be too difficult for me to find some other nobleman.

Letting out a defeated sigh, I stood up from my seat and cleared my throat, causing the oh-so-blissful couple to spring apart. Queen Lucy snapped to attention and turned to me. "Katrina! What's wrong?"

"Your Majesties, Your Highness, please excuse me. I feel a little unwell. I wish to retire to my chambers and rest," I requested dully.

"Are you alright, Katrina?" Lucy looked genuinely worried.

"Take care," said Princess Gilda monotonously and emotionlessly, but I was rather sure she didn't really mean it. She shouldn't feel threatened by me anymore. I was resigning and moving on from King Caspian now, so that she could have him all to herself. In fact, she'd have TWO Kings all to herself. I couldn't possibly be a threat to her. I never was a threat and I would never be one. Though I would much rather be on better terms with her. It would do me good.

"I hope I am not ill. I should just go and take a nap, my Ladies," I answered lifelessly.

"Should we send for another lady in training or maid to be your assistant, Lucy?" Princess Gilda queried.

"No, it's fine," Lucy replied then nodded at me. "You are excused. Please send word to me once you're alright. It would make me less worried."

"Thank you, my Queen," I curtsied and turned around, about to leave.

"I'll escort you out," King Caspian volunteered, his voice longing and ringing in my head. Every moment I could spend with him was magical, but growing more attached to him would only give me more pain in the end. I also felt his penetrating gaze on me, and I was compelled to turn around to face him.

"You can't, Caspian. Lucy's in the middle of a painting our portraits. It would be impolite," Princess Gilda said, her voice sounding strained.

"Would it not be rude as well, that I was the one who invited her here, and now she has to leave alone?" King Caspian questioned.

"It is fine, Your Majesty. I'll just be on my own," I curtsied again, this time with an air of finality. I could hear Caspian pleading me to stay, but I had to go. I exited the bathhouse and returned to my chambers. It would really be a miracle if Aslan ever gave me a chance to be with Caspian. So now I was half giving up and half asking for a miracle. What kind of predicament was I catching myself in?

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon and the evening with Ines and Lavinia (but not with Sonya because she had a date) and they did manage to take my mind off Caspian for a while. Before dinner, I made sure do what Queen Lucy had instructed me to. I made my way to the royals' dining room, but I didn't have to be questioned by the guards because I caught up with Her Majesty halfway.

"Are you feeling better now, Katrina?" Lucy queried.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I nodded with a smile. "Thank you," I curtsied as Lucy got ready for her dinner. I was about to leave to go back to the canteens to have _my_ dinner when I saw King Edmund and Princess Gilda walking to the dining room together. They were talking and laughing too and if I hadn't known better I would have thought right away that they were a couple, no doubt. I was a little stunned by how they acted around each other. Princess Gilda, in particular, behaved much more naturally and comfortably around King Edmund, more at ease than when she was around King Caspian. Ines was right when she told me that there was surely something going on between Her Highness and the youngest King.

Anyway, whether or not they were having a love affair was none of my business. I turned around to leave, when I bumped – literally – into King Caspian.

"Your Majesty," I gasped in shock. It took me a moment to regain my composure and curtsy. "I apologize. I…I should have watched where I was going."

"No, no, it's not your fault. I should be the one apologizing. I really should have escorted you out, especially when you're unwell. But Gilda insisted that I stay," he looked at me apologetically. I found that his warm eyes gave me a fuzzy feeling. I also remembered that King Peter made sure that Ines was looked after and taken care of when she had contracted a fever.

"Well I wasn't really feeling sick earlier today, my King," I explained. "I just didn't want to watch Your Majesty and the Princess Gilda kiss."

"I can understand that. I…didn't want to kiss her either. I want to kiss _you_," Caspian iterated.

"I..." I replied quietly. "My King, what would be the point of it? We can't be together."

"Ah, my sweet Katrina, I have already devised a way for us to be together," Caspian smirked at me devilishly.

"You have, Your Majesty?" I was genuinely astounded. I did not see this coming.

"Of course I have. You didn't expect me to just give up on you, on us, so easily, did you, now, Katrina?" He laughed, while I was still astonished.

"Well..." I hesitated. "You're calling off the engagement, my King? Because of me, or because you're not happy with Her Highness?"

"No; the engagement is still on," he replied solemnly. "But love will find its way. I will tell you the specifics of my plan later tonight. Wait for my letter."

"We will meet again tonight, King Caspian?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, and if all goes well, much more often in the future," he answered as I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see King Peter and Queen Susan going into the dining room. I curtsied at Their Majesties.

"Caspian," King Peter stopped by while Queen Susan entered the dining room. "Stop bothering the poor girl and let her have her dinner! I want my dinner too and I can't have it unless you're seated. You know how insistent Su can be."

"I can hear you, Pete!" Queen Susan raised her voice.

King Caspian chuckled. "I thought Ed was the only one who craved food so much."

"He tries not to gobble too much in front of Gilda. He wants to make a good impression," King Peter said in a quieter voice and shrugged. "Anyway, Katrina, good evening to you, and to your sister too."

"Good evening, King Peter. I will most certainly forward your greetings to Ines," I smiled politely as His Majesty thanked me and went into the dining room. I turned back to King Caspian then.

"Well now that the coast is clear," he murmured before, out of nowhere, tilting my chin and kissing me. I was completely taken aback and did not know how to respond to this except for kissing him back. The exhilarating and addictive feel of his lips was something I couldn't stay away from. I knew that we could easily get caught here, but I didn't care and neither did His Majesty. It was perhaps the thrill and the risk of getting caught that made me so enthralled.

When he broke off our contact I still tried to lean in for more but I thought we both halted ourselves just in time so as to not raise any suspicions. He smirked and winked at me mischievously and playfully. "I'll see you later, love."

I was left standing there, flustered as he just strode into the dining room as if nothing had happened. But I could hardly contain my excitement or wait for his letter. We would find a way to be together. I knew it.

After dinner (which Sonya returned to join us for), I went back to my chambers to take a bath. Afterwards, though, I found that a letter had been slipped into my room. I pushed the ribbon aside and opened the envelope, my hands trembling slightly in exhilaration. It was handwritten.

* * *

_To my most beloved and cherished Katrina,_

_Did you enjoy your dinner? I most certainly did, knowing that we shall meet again tonight, as agreed upon and promised. I wish to request the pleasure and delight of your company tonight. At midnight, I shall be waiting for you at the kitchens, where we had our tryst that I should always remember (and I assure you it is not because my skin was scalded)._

_Now I simply cannot wait for midnight to arrive, so I can see you again. Please do not allow your mood to be dampened by my 'unavailability'. My heart has been taken by you. Completely. I yearn for the affection in your kiss, and the softness of your lips, for without you I don't think I would know what true love is, and how much it means to me. Tonight, I would like to show you how much I love you with something I have to offer. If it pleases you to accept it from me, I shall be very much delighted and honored._

_Without further ado. I end and sign this letter. in hope that it reaches your hands as quickly as possible, for I hope that I am in your heart and on your mind as constantly and unyieldingly in and on mine._

_Written with the hand which fain would be yours, and so is the heart,_

_Caspian X_

* * *

I could not stop smiling. My cheeks hurt but the joy was bursting from me now. Of course he was in my heart and on my mind without a single doubt; how would he not?

Obliging my King's request, I snuck out to the kitchens when it was almost time. The kitchens were large, and had connecting corridors to each tower. My footsteps grew lighter but quicker as I got closer and closer to our previous meeting place. It only took me a few seconds' time to locate His Majesty. I rushed to him right away and this time I was the one who kissed him first. He kissed me back naturally. The kiss was sustained for longer than I thought. But I didn't mind. I thought this form of greeting was way better than a curtsy. I did curtsy, though, but it was when we broke off the kiss.

"Let us waste no time. We shall go to my chambers where we can talk in private," he said to me happily as he led me up the stairs to the royals' quarters. I had never been there before. Only Ines had. Twice. Once when she had a permit, and another time when she had King Peter with her. I supposed I did not need a permit since King Caspian was going to let me in anyway. Our hands were entwined and I felt a kind of closeness, oneness, wholeness when we held hands.

Once I was let in, I was awed by how luxurious and grand a royal's bedroom could be. It was so large and I bet it was equivalent to about half a dozen dormitory rooms merged together. The bed alone already emphasized the pomp and splendor of ruler, the owner, in person. It was bedecked with the most expensive silk hangings. Once I had taken a closer look, I could even examine the skill of tasteful work on an embroidered cushion.

"It's such a grand chamber, Your Majesty," I said breathlessly.

"Even grander will be the one I will move into in Cair Paravel when its reconstruction work is completed," he said proudly.

"I do wish I could have the chance to call these chambers my own too. But that could never happen. Of course, the extravagance that comes with the decorations of a bedchamber must befit the King's Majesty. Though I must ask you, my King," I continued.

"What would you like to ask me?" He queried.

"It's…actually a little embarrassing to ask, my King," I said sheepishly, faltering a little.

"But you've already made me curious and I do wish you'd ask me anyway," he pouted, looking at me with doe eyes and making me melt.

"Well…" I blushed. "Will Your Majesty be sharing your bedchambers with your affianced?"

Caspian was silent for a moment. "I do suppose I will be sharing my chambers with my future wife, yes," he answered vaguely, not mentioning Gilda's name, cleverly avoiding it as I supposed I had done.

"Oh…" I nodded absentmindedly. There was nothing else I could say.

"By the way, that will be the last time you will call me 'Your Majesty' or 'my King', Katrina. I must ask of you to call me 'Caspian' instead. It's simpler, and it's what I prefer anyway," he spoke candidly.

"Of course, my K – Caspian," I corrected myself.

"_Yours_?" He smirked at me. "You sure are possessive."

"I don't mean to come across as possessive," I chuckled.

"It's fine, actually. I want to be yours," he said quite straightforwardly as he stroked my jaw affectionately.

"You do, Caspian?" I asked incredulously. "But you are a King, and if anything I should declare myself yours. I am your humble servant and your loyal subject, after all. Nothing changes that."

He had an earnest look in his eyes when he locked gazes with me as he spoke. "Katrina, I want to say something to you. If it pleases you to be a true loyal mistress and friend, to give yourself to me body and soul as I give mine to you, I promise I will take you as my only mistress. I won't have a single thought or affection for anyone else. You'll have all of my heart. If you agree to be my _maîtresse-en-titre_, my official mistress, my_ only_ mistress, I promise I will serve and love _only_ you. It'll be as if we are married. Like we are wed, out of love, not out of duty. At the moment, I cannot court you or marry you because of my kingly obligations, but your understanding of that, and your affection for me in spite of that, brings me great relief and delight already. You can have me, in a way _nobody_ else can, not even my fiancée, if you will be mine. Nominally you are my mistress – which nobody needs to know – but in truth and all honesty I will love and cherish you, as a loving husband should a loving wife, because, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, I want to be with you," he paused. "So, my Katrina, my most beloved and my most cherished, what do you say?"

* * *

**A/n:**

**Dun dun dun! Do you think Katrina will agree to be Caspian's mistress? Leave your guesses in the reviews below! :D**

**The next chapter is going to be an important one because there's so much to look forward to. The ladies in waiting training program has come to an end, so now it's time for them to graduate from the course, which means that TWO of the trainees/graduates will be chosen as the Queens' ladies in waiting.**

**Warning: BOTH Carissa and Claudius will be appearing in the next chapter!**

**But because HQP and I see that the scenes with Susan and Lucy bonding as sisters are loved by all our readers, we've decided to give you a bonus in the next chapter. :P**


	46. The Graduation

**A/n: Hey there! Cheers to lucythevaliant, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Artemis-hunt-goddess, Aslanmane, Connors, Emma, Narniafan, Bella, WendyAliceJuliet, GoldenAgeNarnian, QueenLucyfan, CairParavel, Emily, PeterCaspianRlz, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

I was astounded by Caspian's request. But that was at least a workable and feasible way for us to be together. When the infamous Madam Gabrielle became Miraz's mistress a few years ago, she was the most esteemed woman amongst the upper class, even though her title was not a particularly respectable one. Miraz covered for all her financial expenses, and her family members were awarded with social advancement. Anything she wanted, she only needed to ask and it would be handed to her on a silver platter. _But that was not really what I was after._ Because most importantly, Gabrielle and Miraz could be together – I was inclined to believe they were truly in love – or at least that was what people said – without any interference on Prunaprismia's part.

Similarly, in my case, Princess Gilda couldn't do anything to stop me from being with Caspian, and I was sure that Caspian's heart was with me rather than with Her Highness or anyone else. There was nothing I wanted more than to be able to be with Caspian. I didn't want to come across as desperate because I _wasn't_ desperate, truthfully, but until we were faced with a better alternative that offered us a chance to be together still, I would take my place as his mistress if I couldn't be his wife. I was willing to give myself to him, and that was not meant in a purely physical way.

"Yes," I answered. "I do agree and want to be your royal official mistress."

"My _only_ mistress. There's nobody else in my heart," said Caspian in reassurance.

"I just want to be with you," I whispered tenderly, stroking his face and moving my other hand to the nape of his neck.

"I want to be with you too," he replied affectionately. "We're together now. Thank you," he caressed my cheeks and we kissed passionately.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

January was nearing its end, the last day of the month marking the end of the training course for the handmaidens. Today was the graduation ceremony, so all the trainees and the two Queens were gathered at a hall while their trainer went on stage to give a speech.

"Good morning, Your Majesties, ladies," Viscountess Beryl began. "For months, you young girls have worked hard. And now your hard work is about to pay off. Though there are a hundred of you standing in front of me now, only two of you will be filling the position of a personal companion and assistant to each of the two Queens."

At this point, some of the handmaidens tried to make eye contact with the Queens, hoping it would give away who the two lucky ones were. But of course that was done out of desperation, and frankly it was already quite obvious in their minds which two were chosen. Lady Carissa made sure she looked very confident and had a very composed exterior, but on the inside, she was pretty nervous too, because she really did not want to know what her father would do to her if she was not one of the chosen two.

The Viscountess, coolly and casually, went on. "I would like to emphasize that even if you do not get appointed as a royal lady in waiting, it doesn't mean you have lost. You all come here as fledglings, eager to learn, and now you will leave this program as winners, champions, with transferrable skills that will benefit you for the rest of your lives. Your career prospects are vast, and you are eligible to serve as a maid-in-waiting to any duchess, handmaiden or secretary to other noblewomen that may pay you and require your service. You are also welcomed to be _my_ assistant in coaching future ladies in training," she announced.

Some of the handmaidens were really considering that, in case they were not selected. At least that way they would still have connections to other nobles, meaning there was still hope.

"Lastly, please be reminded that the decision is final, and that Their Majesties do retain the right to appoint more ladies in waiting or remove handmaidens from their service."

The handmaidens held their breaths now. Not to exaggerate, but it was as if time really was slowing down.

"I'll first announce the appointed lady in waiting to Queen Susan. This is a person known for her humility. I find her outspoken but polite and well-mannered. She respects her superiors and strives to set a good example for us to follow. She also cares a great deal about her friends, which is why I am sure she will have a lot of friends that care about her too. I sincerely wish her all the best. Congratulations, Ines Farmington of Chippingford!"

A round of applause was given to Ines as she went on stage to receive her certificate. Even the material of the paper seemed so delicate and precious to her, and felt like treasure in her hands. She curtsied at the Queens, the Viscountess, and at her peers courteously before going to stand next to Queen Susan.

"Now you won't just be my assistant in archery. You'll be my assistant in many other areas too," Susan whispered to her new lady in waiting who was smiling proudly.

"And now I'll announce the appointed lady in waiting to Queen Lucy. This is a person who's unassuming, generous, caring, and strong-willed. I greatly appreciate her sensitivity to others' needs. She's also able to apply her past knowledge to unexpected situations. These are some of the qualities in her that I find admirable, and some of the traits that would make her the ideal lady in waiting. I'd like to wish her the best of luck in all her endeavors. Congratulations, Katrina Farmington of Chippingford!"

People began clapping again, but some scowls could be heard. Seriously? The two sisters from Chippingford? Was that some sort of bias? Or was the Viscountess bribed?

Katrina was far too happy to let anybody bring her down with snide comments now. She stood on the stage next to Queen Lucy after hugging her sister. She worked very hard to be where she was right now, and now her dream was coming true. But the best had yet to come.

"And now, because you two are royal ladies in waiting, the Queens have decided to award the two of you with titles. So now," Viscountess Beryl turned to look at the graduates. "Allow me to present to you, Lady Ines and Lady Katrina!"

* * *

**(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

An ovation was given and a small feast was held for all the graduates in celebration of their success. The Queens and the trainer attended the feast too, but not everybody was happy. Lady Carissa, for one, was disappointed. It was even worse with her father, Claudius Atherton, the Baron of Selby.

"How could you have been so ineffectual?!" Claudius demanded angrily when he and his daughter were at home and in private. "You're the only one born with the title amongst those useless handmaidens. All you had to do was get close to either of the queens so that we could get more power. How difficult can it be for you to achieve that? And now, you've lost a high position to a _peasant_ girl. You have failed me once again. I take shame in calling you my daughter."

"Well I'm _sorry_, Father! Ines can get close to Queen Susan only because she can use a bow and arrow," Carissa complained.

"You'll bet I want to use a bow and shoot an arrow at you now," Claudius roared. "How do you account for Katrina then? Surely she doesn't use any weapon, nor does Queen Lucy."

"I don't know what they have in common!" Carissa sighed. "But I know she's close with King Caspian."

"Well if she gets close, you get _closer_!" Claudius thundered. "You actually do need me to spell it out for you, don't you?"

"Why can't you try to appreciate what I've accomplished, instead of what I_ haven't _yet? You never give me credit for my hard work. While you just sit back," Carissa pleaded.

"Don't tell me what to do," Claudius said sharply.

"We both thought she was going to die after eating those chocolate cookies. But she didn't die. It's like she's immortal or something. Infallible," Carissa said dismissively.

"We did it just so we could frame those two girls. But never mind that know. I have a diabolical plan newly drafted in my brilliant mind, and I will only share it with you if you really are capable of acting it out with me," Claudius said evilly.

"What is it, Father? Tell me about it, please," Carissa said, wondering if there was still hope. "I'm very eager to take revenge on them. You know that."

Claudius then explained his plan to his daughter. Afterwards, Carissa smirked. "That's a wonderful plan you've hatched, Father. Once put into action, I can replace one of them as a Queen's lady in waiting. It will be hard for them to kick me out again, if they can't even get themselves out of their prison cells."

* * *

**(Newport Manor, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Queen Susan spent the afternoon with Baron Tyrone in his home in Newport.

"You know, it's my parents' wedding anniversary in a few days," Tyrone said. "And it's their 25th." Viscount Drinian and Viscountess Beryl got married once they were of age. Only now were they in their early forties.

"Oh, a silver jubilee! That's really important," Susan said happily.

"Yes, that's why I plan to get them a gift of some sort," Tyrone nodded. "And I'd really like you to help me pick a present. I know I can count on you and your creativity."

"Of course I'll help. But only because it means I get to spend time with you," Susan said playfully. She was actually pretty honored he actually wanted her to help. She thought she'd always been labeled as the unimaginative one, preferring to stick to books and facts, and might even be considered a boring person (on more than one occasion, no hard feelings though). But here Tyrone was, praising her for her creativity. She knew she chose the right man.

"Well, I have to admit, that is one of the perks," Tyrone chuckled. "Now I don't want to sound like I'm not contributing but...have you got any suggestions what I should get for my parents?"

"Actually I do have an idea," Susan said mysteriously.

"Pray tell me about it," Tyrone replied.

"Well for me to share with you my wisdom and insights you must pay up first," Susan joked.

"And how might I make my payment?" Tyrone inquired, inching closer to Susan.

"I suppose I can give you a discount, if you're a good kisser," Susan said flirtatiously.

"That's up to you to decide. But with enough practice, my kissing skills will get better and better I'm sure," Tyrone teased.

"Then, let's get practicing, shall we?" Susan pressed her lips on Tyrone's, going for a deeper kiss before rewarding him with a few gentler, softer ones.

"What a generous discount," Tyrone said jokingly.

"Ha, I suppose I can tell you what I have in mind now. Why don't we get Lucy to paint a portrait of your parents for their anniversary?" Susan suggested.

"It's a brilliant idea, Su," Tyrone beamed heartily. "They'd love it, I'm sure. You are lovely, you know that?"

"No, I don't, so you should praise me more often," Susan giggled.

"I am not one to hand out unwarranted and meaningless compliments, but you deserve all the praise in this world, Susan," Tyrone said tenderly, holding Susan's hands.

"I think I would like it very much too when it's _our_ silver jubilee and our children are going to give us that as a present," Susan commented.

"Ah, you want to spend the rest of your life with me, Susan? As husband and wife?" Tyrone enquired, smiling contentedly.

"Yes of course I do. Unless you don't want to," Susan answered.

"Nonsense! Of course I want to be by your side. The only man in your life you'll ever need," Tyrone replied sweetly. "Just as you are, no doubt, the only woman I'll ever love."

"Well, I don't know, my brothers might get jealous if they hear you say that," Susan joked, giggling.

"At least I'll give them good reason to be envious. Who wouldn't be envious or jealous of me if I have you?" Tyrone said heartwarmingly.

"Oh I do love you, Ty," Susan sighed happily.

"I love you too, Susan," Tyrone smiled and kissed Susan again.

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Queen Lucy, once she heard of the idea, was very exhilarated. "I'll do it! Yes! It's a really nice concept."

"Thank you, Queen Lucy," Tyrone beamed.

"You know, Tyrone, you should just call me Lucy. Or Lu, if you're lazy," Lucy smiled.

"Ah, I will call you Lu for short if you wish, but not because I'm lazy, because I know that Susan here is most diligent, and if I'm lazy, I just wouldn't be good enough for her," Tyrone said endearingly.

"You know just the right thing to say to make me smile, don't you?" Susan chuckled.

Tyrone shrugged casually. "I like to see you smile."

"You two are so cute together. I should have asked the two of you to be my models for The Swan Sittings. I'm afraid Caspian and Gilda really were pretty uneasy. Or maybe just unused to it, I guess? I don't know. But with you two, it's just so natural," Lucy remarked, pointing at her drawings hung up on the wall.

"I guess they needed the bonding more than we do," Susan said in understanding. "They really aren't what I had expected. Suddenly Caspian was coming home with a fiancé. I didn't believe it at first. I thought he'd taken a joke too far, but clearly that was not the case."

"You draw so very well, Lucy. The swans have such elegant postures," Tyrone said appreciatively.

"Thank you," Lucy smiled.

Ever since Susan and Tyrone got together, Susan had been telling Lucy that nothing was better than to find a man who could appreciate and love the Pevensie girl that she was, but at the same time treat her as a Queen. This made Lucy wonder when she would find that special person too. The truth was that Lucy Pevensie had once painted a portrait of her parents too, when she was much younger, way before she first discovered Narnia, and long before the bombs destroyed their homes, even. It was one of the rare Valentine's Days that her father could spend at home, rather than on the battlefield, slaying enemies.

"I know you miss Mum and Dad too, Lu, because I miss them as well. I wonder how they're doing and how they'd deal with life without us," Susan patted her younger sister's shoulder. "But Aslan promised us that they'd live happy lives, didn't He?"

"He did, and I do trust Him," Lucy nodded.

"It's such a pity your parents can't attend any of their children's weddings," Tyrone piped up. "They'll never get to see how beautiful you are in your wedding gown."

"But you will," Susan teased.

"Yes, I do will have the honor," Tyrone smiled.

"When will I finally be old enough for courtships?" Lucy threw her hands up in the air. "I'm older at heart, but it's no fun stuck in the body of a 14 year old while everybody else is of age for a courtship, especially my siblings."

"You had plenty of suitors back then, Lu, but you paid them no attention!" Susan laughed.

"That's because they're not sincere," Lucy rolled her eyes. "Or at least, the majority of them."

"Did_ you _have a lot of suitors back then, Susan?" Tyrone queried.

"Well..." Susan smirked.

"Oh of course she did," Lucy laughed.

"Indeed. So you should feel pretty proud of yourself that you won me over. But don't be boastful," Susan said, giggling. "One of the things that first drew me to you was your humility."

"Ah, well none of them can be classified as my competition, because none of them love you as much as I do. It's just a different standard. I am assured," Tyrone said, smiling.

"You two are actually so sweet that it sort of feels like there are a few extra lumps of sugar in my tea," Lucy giggled. "Perhaps I should leave you two to it now."

"Well, Lu, when you and you future courter are about to make out, do give us a warning. We'll heed it," Susan laughed. "See you at dinner, Lu!"

"See you!"

* * *

**A/n:**

**So now, Katrina is officially Caspian's mistress. There might or might not be mature scenes between them. :P**

**Uh-oh! Looks like Claudius and Carissa are up to no good again. Are our newest ladies in waiting going to make it through this one? There may be more attempts on there lives so yes, we should all be worried. :(**

**But we should also be stoked for the next chapter! Because we are introducing, properly, a 'new' character...somebody related to Peter's life...who could it be? :P**


	47. Two Unexpected Visits

**A/n: Thanks for the feedback from LOVEM, Artemis-hunt-goddess, GoldenAgeNarnian, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenLucyfan, CairParavel, QueenElenaofnarnia, Emily, EC, Lea97, fangirlove, elomeno, Bella, Narnianfan, Aslanmane, Emma, Connors, Alexa, and all the other guests. Peter will be a happy cookie in this chapter! :D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

King Peter stepped out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, getting sleepy. That would be a natural reaction from anyone after going through all the documents regarding the reconstruction of Cair Paravel. It was now early February. So, that meant that only a couple of months of work or so, and the legendary palace would be rebuilt.

Peter went to his balcony, smiled at the memory of his first and second kisses with Ines, before closing the windows and curtains to get ready for a night of good sleep. It was snowing outside, but the room was warm.

Peter lied on his large and comfy bed and pulled the covers over. He couldn't wait to be in his bedroom in Cair Paravel. Cair Paravel was a place where he had both happy and sad memories. It was his home for 15 good years. He considered Cair, not so much Finchley that was plagued by war, really, his home.

Looking to his left, he saw an empty spot, and realized that it had been too long since the spot next to him had been occupied by a woman he loved, and he quite missed the feeling of it. Very much so. Sighing, he fell asleep anyway.

When he next saw himself outdoors, it was winter no longer. The grass was green and there were flowers of all colors around. The sun shone generously in the clear northern sky. He was immersed in the warmth of spring and it was a really nice feeling that he only enjoyed for a quarter of a year, sometimes less.

"Where am I?" Peter asked under his breath. He couldn't recognize this place. Was it even in Narnia? Or was it in England? Or even America? The place across the Pacific Ocean where his parents wanted to take him to, where there would be tea parties with naval officers.

"Peter."

He froze once he recognized the voice. He knew that voice very well. He could never get it out of his head. He was so eager to hear it again. After all, it had been two good years since he had last heard it. He missed it a lot. But in fact he missed the person more. How could he not? She meant the world, and more, to him.

Peter turned around, and standing there, more beautiful than ever with her blonde hair and blue eyes was _she_, in a razzmatazz colored dress. It was just like the first time they had met, excluding the part where they fell into a pond.

"Helga," Peter said in awe, unable to inhibit his disbelief when the late High Queen smiled at him. Peter did not care where he was anymore. He ran towards her and hugged her tightly, hoping his warm embrace could bring her back so that they could be happy together in Narnia. Tears were running down his cheeks. She felt it when he kissed her intensely. How he missed those lips. And how she missed him too. He loved her always, and he loved her still.

"I thought you were dead," he sniffed, stroking her right cheek with his left hand. It felt so real. Her warmth had convinced him that this was real.

"I am," she nodded, and held his hand like she had done a hundred times before, in her lifetime. But this time, he felt the gesture had an air of finality to it.

"Am I dreaming, Helga?" He inquired, but not really caring for the answer. If he was dreaming, so be it. He did not mind. Just for now. He just wanted to be with her.

"Kind of," she smiled slightly ruefully. "Aslan allowed us to meet. Just for a little while though."

"This is His Country?" He enquired. "So is that really where we're all going to go to when we die? For all the good people, at least," he looked amazed as he spoke. "It is a beautiful place, I have to say."

"Yes. But you cannot be here for long," she replied sadly.

"Why not?" He pouted in a slightly childlike manner. They had been apart for so long. Could not they just stay together for a little while longer? Just a little bit? He dared not ask for more.

"Peter," she smiled tenderly as she explained. "It is not your time yet. You still have a life to live, and a new family to start in the future."

"Are you talking about Ines?" Peter inquired in a small voice. This was a somewhat sensitive topic.

Helga nodded. "Do you love her?"

"I – well I don't know. I just am not sure if she is the one for me, or if you might be displeased if she and I were to be together," Peter shrugged.

"I wouldn't be displeased," Helga said in reassurance. "In fact I was the one who put her in your way."

"What do you mean?" Peter frowned.

"Peter, I have been looking after you all this time, as I vowed I would always do as your wife. I know that without me you would be lonely, and I don't want my absence to lead to your unhappiness. So, I want you to move on from the past so that you can have a future with her. If my position and hers were reversed, I trust she would allow you to move on, so that I can be your consort. Peter, I love you too much to block you from your way of happiness. I want you to know that you have my blessing. You do not need to hold back your feelings for other women because of me. You will be happy. Or at least, I want you to be happy," Helga explained.

"But if I lose my next wife like I lost you? I cannot survive another tragedy! I've only just begun to mend," Peter raised his concern, hoping for closure.

"Well, come to think of it this way: like Aslan said, things never happen the same way twice, dear one," Helga smiled.

"Well, you are right, I suppose," Peter beamed.

"Do you remember when you asked me to accept your suit?" Helga enquired.

"Yes, of course," Peter chuckled at the memory. "I kept stuttering unceremoniously. I was so tense. I did not think it characteristic of me. I had rehearsed it with Edmund so many times, that he might have done a better job than I had."

"What matters is that I accepted you, right?" Helga giggled softly.

"Right," Peter replied.

"Now, Peter, let me tell you. You stammered and you were nervous at that time because the courtship matters to you. Because _I_ matter to you. So you don't have to think of it as a bad thing if you do splutter a little when you ask that of Ines," Helga explained.

"When I ask Ines to court me?" Peter said hesitantly. "You approve of it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Helga beamed.

"I will always love you. I promise," Peter said, grasping Helga's hands. Her image was beginning to fade, and he somehow sensed that his dream was about to end.

"And I will always love you too. That is why I want you to be happy. I have been quite happy too, in Aslan's Country, with our little Princess," Helga smiled.

"Oh? She's here? Our Aylee? I want to see her. Please let me see her," Peter responded with delight.

"It will just be the two of us this time, but Aslan did tell me He would arrange for you and our daughter to meet. Someday..." Helga's voice faded to weak echoes as vanished altogether.

"Wait. Helga!" Peter raised his voice but his surroundings were changing once again, and he only found himself in his bedroom.

* * *

**(Chippingford, Narnia)**

Inspired by his dream and by Queen Helga too, King Peter traveled to Chippingford with something important on his mind. Today he was going to visit a florist shop and the owners of the shop were conveniently the uncle and aunt of Ines.

Initially, Ines had wanted to ask Peter if he had wanted to spend the day with her. But he had something to do first, before he could spend his time with her. To avoid questions, and also so that the surprise would not be ruined, he asked his siblings to keep Ines occupied instead. They all knew what Peter had planned, except Ines herself who only could guess.

In the market town, whispers on the street spread like wildfire once people were instructed to make way for the carriage. If the King was here on official business, the villagers and townspeople would be notified of it in advance, so that they could be better prepared to receive their King. But this time around they did not have the chance to get ready.

"Now it's really not that I have any objections, but what is His Majesty doing here? I really do wonder," whispered one passerby to his neighbor.

"I have no clue, frankly," whispered the neighbor, shrugging. "I do wish King Peter would visit my restaurant though. The chili sauce I invented all on my own is something I am sure the kitchens at the palaces do not have."

People bowed at their King when he stepped out of the carriage. Breezily, he went into the florist shop.

"Welcome! Place your order for roses for Valentine's at a discounted price now! You can get a – oh. Err…Your Majesty," Uncle Hugh was climbing down a ladder and not facing the door as he promoted his products slightly absentmindedly. His feet had almost reached the ground, but when he turned around to see that the newest walk-in customer was King Peter, he nearly fell off his ladder because he was astounded that such a venerable person would just so casually happen to be in his florist shop. Quickly regaining his composure, he lifted his glasses and bowed at the King. "How may I help you, my King?"

"You missed out the part about the free delivery service, hubby – oh. Oh! Oh my goodness, King Peter. What brings you here, may I ask, Your Majesty?" Aunt Eileen was carrying a few pots around the store to rearrange the look of it. Clumsily, she set the pots down on the nearest counter and curtsied hurriedly. She was astonished too, which was understandable.

"I would like to buy a bouquet. And while the free delivery offer seems enticing I prefer to give it to my Valentine myself. That is, if she agrees to be my Valentine," Peter said with a chuckle.

"And what flowers would you like, Your Majesty?" Uncle Hugh inquired.

"Well, I don't really know. What do you think Ines would like?" Peter enquired.

Husband and wife exchanged a look. "Gerberas, my King. It is her favorite," Aunt Eileen answered.

"Good. Then I will have a bouquet of it, please," Peter smiled.

"It will be ready in just a moment, Your Majesty," Uncle Hugh went to another utility room to prepare the bouquet.

"I just got a letter saying my nieces now serve as ladies in waiting to your royal sisters, my King," said Aunt Eileen, looking pretty touched. "I just wanted to thank Your Majesty for giving them this wonderful opportunity to achieve greatness."

"Oh, well it's really their hard work that's got them to where they are today. I had nothing to do with it. But of course I am very glad that I can be closer to both of them now," Peter replied.

"I am very proud of them both, my King," Aunt Eileen smiled, delighted for her nieces.

"As am I, to be honest," Peter beamed.

"Here you go, my King," Uncle Hugh approached Peter and handed him the bouquet of fresh flowers.

"Thank you," Peter sniffed at it and smiled.

"King Peter, forgive me if I'm getting the wrong idea here but, when you asked us what flowers Ines likes, I started to get the feeling that you would like her to be your Valentine. While I am immensely happy for her if that is the case, I wonder if my King has the intention of courting her?" Uncle Hugh queried.

"Yes, that is indeed the case. Ah, you can foretell my intentions rather accurately, good sir. I do want to court her," Peter revealed. "You know, I don't want to sound like I'm undermining Katrina but I find Ines, out of all people, to be my kindred spirit, and most importantly she's protective towards her family and friends. I can never find another that will make me happier than she can. I would really like your blessing."

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty. You do have my blessing," Aunt Eileen grinned.

"And mine too, my King. Ines would be very happy, I'm sure. Just like we are," Uncle Hugh nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Peter beamed.

"But, Your Majesty, you are the King and you need not seek us out before requesting to court Ines," Uncle Hugh began.

"Yes indeed my King. We are your subjects and your humble servants, after all," Aunt Eileen chimed in.

"Well, it is possible that we may be family, so, I figured that a healthy family-like relationship between us should begin as soon as possible. And it starts now. I just think it would be courteous and polite of me to ask first. Just so I'm not abusing my power as King. I don't think Ines would like it if I neglect the traditions simply because of my royal status. I do think she would appreciate this gesture from me though," Peter explained.

"You are right, my King. We shall give you our best wishes then," Aunt Eileen grinned.

"Thanks. I will be sure to extend your regards to your nieces too," Peter beamed and went to the door. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Your Majesty," Uncle Hugh waved.

Once His Majesty was out the door, Aunt Eileen turned to her husband and spoke. "That was quite a shock, was it not?"

"I never saw it coming. I never would have expected it," Uncle Hugh nodded. "But I will say it was a delightful surprise nevertheless."

"Even more so for Ines, I'd say," Aunt Eileen commented. "Imagine her reaction when she was presented with the bouquet! She would have no trouble recognizing it as ours, I am sure."

"Yes," Uncle Hugh replied in contentment. "And if we one day can call the High King our nephew because of our dear Ines I really don't think there's a greater honor than that."

* * *

**A/n:**

**Thoughts on Helga and on Peter's next move? :D**

**Next chapter will be about how our characters spend Valentine's Day. :D**


	48. Valentine's

**A/n: We really wanna thank vritig, Aslanmane, Connors, Bella, EC, LOVEM, Emma, Narniafan, QueenElenaofnarnia, fangirlove, Artemis-hunt-goddess, elomeno, Emily, CairParavel, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnian, and all the other guests for your continued support! ;D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Gathered in King Edmund's room were himself, Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, King Caspian, Princess Gilda, Lady Ines and Lady Katrina. They formed a circle, chatting merrily, but when there were knocks on the door, Edmund was sprawled on his bed and was too lazy to move.

"Lu, go get the door for me," Edmund murmured.

"I'm not your slave," Lucy giggled.

Susan laughed. "Go get it, Ed, or I'll tell everyone about the time when you tried to vault the ditch and –"

"I'll get the door!" Edmund scrambled to open the door, looking embarrassed. Once outside, he met with his brother. "Pete! You ready?"

"I'm not sure if I'm so well prepared or if I've just already given up on rehearsing my speech," King Peter chuckled nervously. "The truth is, I don't have a speech prepared. It's all impromptu this time. I hope I don't regret it."

"I hope you won't either," Edmund joked to make his brother less tense. "Oh the flowers smell nice. Are those for me? Its deliriously rich fragrance is so enticing."

"No, Ed, you know they're not," Peter laughed.

"Aw, you broke my heart," Edmund faked sobs.

"Well, mend it. Because you should let it be broken by a girl, not by your own brother," Peter poked Edmund. "You've managed to keep the intended recipient oblivious, right?"

"Not completely," Edmund answered surreptitiously. "You've been gone for the whole morning. Of course she suspected you were up to something. She's not dumb. I'll go summon her now," he said, patting the High King on his back as encouragement.

"You mean _ask_ her if she could let me have a word with her, just for a little while I'd like to borrow her," Peter corrected lightheartedly. "Behave. Be more civil to your sister in law to be, won't you?"

"Ah, that'd depend on how _you_ behave," Edmund winked.

A minute later, Ines was here.

"So you came back, King Peter," Ines said, distracted by the flowers that were arranged into the perfect bouquet; peeling petals, laying layers, and designing displays to halt her heartbeat. The dramatic display of lush, beautiful blooms had a soft sense of sophistication to it.

"Yes. How was your day?" Peter inquired.

"Well, it was good. As good as can be expected without you around, my King. But you know, it would be even better if you could tell me where you got those flowers from," Ines answered.

"I should think the more important question is _who_ the flowers are _for_," Peter grinned.

"Well, Your Majesty, King Edmund claimed it was for him, but I don't believe him," Ines said humorously.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you it's for _you_?" Peter enquired, presenting the bouquet to Ines.

She accepted it, a smile growing on her face. "Gerberas. How did Your Majesty know it was what I like best? Was it my sister who gave it away again, or was it your lucky guess this time? Alternatively, was it our soul to soul connection still?"

"Your uncle and aunt told me that, in fact," Peter revealed.

"They did, my King? When, though?" Ines got very curious. "I wasn't even aware that you had met them before."

"Just about an hour ago," Peter answered. "And _that_, _Lady_ Ines, is where I got the bouquet from."

"Your Majesty! Please, stop it. I can't get used to people calling me 'Lady Ines'!"

"I can help you with that," Peter volunteered. "In fact from now on everybody will be calling you that. Except for your family, maybe. Don't you find it bothersome to always have to call me 'Your Majesty'? Because I do, even from hearing it all the time."

"Eh, in all honesty I was hoping you would be someone different, my King," Ines narrowed her eyes. "And no, I don't find it troublesome. I prefer it that way."

"Fine then. I give up," Peter inquired. "But, by 'different', how so? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty. It's like you're special, in a good way, I suppose," Ines shrugged.

"To prove your point, I even have a _special_ request to make. Special in a good way, too," Peter replied.

"And what might that be, my King?" Ines enquired.

"Will you court me, Ines?"

"I – what?" Ines spluttered. "Yes! I mean, yes, yes I will. Of course I will! What kind of a question is that?!" She was stunned but honored. "Is that what the flowers are for, my King?"

"A sign of my affection, yes," Peter nodded happily.

Even though Ines was more overwhelmed than Peter had expected, he still welcomed the unexpected kiss when her lips landed on his.

* * *

"How dare you threaten me, Su," Edmund said dramatically inside his chambers.

"It obviously worked," Caspian laughed.

"Thank goodness I did what I had to. Otherwise your opinion of me would have been ruined forever," Edmund said to Gilda as he sat down next to her.

"On the contrary, I already know what happened that made you so embarrassed," Gilda smirked.

* * *

~Flashback to the Golden Age~

_The Pevensies and the Archenlander Princes, Cor (Marquess of Camden) and Corin (Marquess of Clayton), along with Aravis, were riding one day. They came across a ditch halfway through though._

"_The ground's too boggy," Aravis observed._

"_We're going to have to go around," Cor suggested._

_Instead of listening to the Crown Prince of Archenland, Edmund snorted. "Says who? Hand me the flagpole," he said as he leaped off his horse Philip. _

"_Edmund," Philip neighed, admonishing his master's/companion's rash behavior._

"_What are you doing?" Cor frowned._

"_I'm going to vault this ditch. Watch and learn," Edmund said pompously. Little did he know he was going to make a fool out of himself, imminently._

"_Are you sure?" Aravis asked hesitantly._

"_We can't jump this ditch," Corin shook his head._

"_You mean _you_ can't jump this ditch," Edmund snorted. "Nothing stands in the way of me and my sport. Just watch and see what a King of Narnia can do."_

_And so, now with a flagpole in his hand, Edmund made a sprint for it and was about to leap across the ditch, but the flagpole wasn't sturdy enough to sustain a person's weight – it was just meant for a flag, obviously much lighter than any human, even an infant. So the flagpole snapped into two, causing Edmund to fall headfirst into the ditch. He now got a mouthful of contaminated water. As a result, the others had to rush to his rescue and hurry to haul him up from the water, and now mud was everywhere._

"_Now this is what happens when you think you're better than everyone," Peter chided._

"_Are you alright? Do you need my cordial?" Lucy offered kindly but Edmund couldn't answer as he was still spitting out the mud and weed that got stuck between his teeth. It tasted absolutely horrible and he looked as if he was about to throw up._

"_No, Edmund. I mean _you_ can't jump this ditch!" Corin sighed._

"_I guess we won't have to find our way around it anymore. We're heading back to the castles. We have to get our brother cleaned up," Susan rolled her eyes and shook her head with her hands on her hips. "Just watch and see what a King of Narnia can do, eh?"_

* * *

"You told them?!" Edmund gasped at his sisters.

"No. Nobody said anything," Katrina chuckled.

"Then how do you know?" Edmund spun around to face Gilda again.

"Prince Corin was there at the time. You know the Marquess of Clayton keeps a diary of the funniest moments in his life. It was passed on from generation to generation. It's on a dusty shelf somewhere in Anvard Pass now, but obviously, that entry about you had made it into the collection," Gilda teased.

"Oh, no," Edmund smacked his forehead and fell back onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow to avoid the mortification while all others giggled again.

* * *

Today was February 14th. A special day. But King Peter was not in a very good mood. He just found out that it was his turn today to check the construction progress of Cair Paravel. The rulers had received word about the construction of their bedrooms. Those were almost done, so decorations could start any time. Since it was Peter's time to supervise, he was not very pleased. He just started to court Ines and it was his very first Valentine Day's since Helga passed away, and now he had to spend today in Cair Paravel. Sure, he could have appointed somebody else to do the supervisory work for him, but because of who he was, he had preferred to take matters into his own hands and see to things himself. Still, he was still going to have breakfast with his family this morning.

"Morning, Pete," Queen Susan, as usual the earliest, said, smiling.

"Morning, Su," Peter replied, kissing his sister's forehead.

"What's wrong? You look distrait," Susan observed.

"Well I have to go to Cair Paravel on my first ever Valentine's Day with Ines, so what do you expect?" he sighed and shook his head, making his sister laugh.

"I understand. But why don't you take Ines with you? I don't mind," Susan suggested.

"You don't need her today?" Peter inquired.

"Well, Pete, as you said, it's Valentine's Day. It's an important day! There's only one person I need today, and it's Tyrone," Susan explained.

"Aw, Su, you are the best sister ever, you know?" Peter grinned.

"Just don't let Lucy hear that," Susan giggled.

"Too late!" Queen Lucy entered the room, laughing. "I already heard it, Pete!" She leapt onto her eldest brother. "I will prove to you that _I_ am the best sister ever!"

"How so?" Peter enquired with a chuckle, getting back on his feet and dusting himself off.

Lucy's tone turned serious now. "By occupying Katrina today, so that Caspian won't be spending Valentine's with her. Imagine what the people would say if they knew. It'd be scandalous and I just don't want that."

At that time, King Caspian stepped into the room. "Morning."

"Caspian, who are you spending the day with?" Susan asked suspiciously.

Caspian paused for a moment. "Who do you think I would spend the day with?"

"Lady Katrina," chorused all the others.

Caspian smacked his forehead. "You wish. I'm engaged, remember?"

Then the three Pevensies unanimously let out a sigh in relief in unison. Breakfast commenced when the fourth Pevensie, a lazy and still sleepy King Edmund, was seated.

* * *

Baron Tyrone had gone to meet up with his Valentine right after breakfast, ready and eager to spend the day with her.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Susan inquired.

"Yes," Tyrone answered. "I got us seats for a theater playlet. VIP seats of course. It's specially for the occasion, you know. It's a romantic comedy."

"That sounds nice," Susan smiled. So they spent their morning in the theater and had lunch together later. Afterwards, they read a book together, because it was their favorite pastime and it was one of the things that united them at heart too. They chose to read a novel, 'Pride &amp; Prejudice' by Jane Austen. They had tea in between volumes, and by the time they had finished reading, it was an hour till dinner.

"Ah, what a great read!" Susan grinned, stretching her arms.

"I agree," Tyrone nodded.

"Who's the character you can relate to the most?" Susan enquired. "It doesn't necessarily coincide with your favorite character."

"Well…even though he's really minor, I'd say Colonel Fitzwilliam. His person and address show him to be 'most truly' a gentleman. He is also described as being well-bred and capable of talking pleasantly and smart enough to enjoy talking with Elizabeth. I think he's a mix of who I am and who I strive to be," Tyrone analyzed. "What about you?"

"I'd actually say Mary Bennet. A pretty minor character, I know, and strange too, seeing as she has so many flaws. Let me explain why though. Mary is regarded as the only plain-looking sister, and though much more sensible than her younger sisters, she is still considered to be very silly by her father. She really isn't given enough credit, and sometimes I feel that way with my family, my siblings. It's not like they discredit me but if I think that something's good for_ them _or good for us all, and they don't view it the way I do, it's kind of discouraging too," Susan answered.

"I think that, judging from first impressions, I'd consider you more like Jane, since you're the prettiest, but I do like that Mary is described as the most accomplished girl in the neighborhood. Was that, in any sense, the case with you, before you had your life here in Narnia? I mean in your world," Tyrone queried.

"Well I suppose my academic results at Saint Finbar's aren't too bad. They're good, I guess, but I'm not the best in that respect. Perhaps it's because I'm nowhere as studious as Mary is," Susan laughed. "But I also like her character because she has negative traits too, maybe unlike Jane, and they're not justified. They shouldn't have to be justified, unlike Elizabeth's. I can be considered pedantic at times and that may put people off."

"I think it should still be noted that Mary is still a sympathetic character: her parents are biased and ineffective, her two older and younger sisters have neatly paired-off together, which leaves her alone, and she is probably the Bennet daughter who is most ignored, which might be why she puts so much effort in trying to impress people," Tyrone pointed out.

"That's true. And I can identify with her on that too, even though my siblings don't really pair off and ignore me. Though when my siblings and I were younger, I think when I was about…13 or so, before we even discovered Narnia – I'm not trying to say that my parents were uncaring, but as the circumstances were that my father really wasn't around for a lot of the time, it wasn't easy for me, or for any of us. My mother was too busy with raising Edmund and Lucy already since they were younger, and obviously they required much more parental attention than I did, while Peter's trying – too hard at times – to be the man of the family and I do get neglected. Because I can't find myself a role to fit into," Susan explained. "On the other hand, I reckon myself to be pretty independent because of that, actually, and I don't get why some people still think I'm dependent and reliant on my brothers. I'm really not."

"Did you have to suffer the frequent comparison between you and your sister, like Mary Bennet did?"

"Lucy and I were sometimes pitched against each other, but I think it's mainly Lu who suffers because if I look at her and myself objectively, over the years I've realized that she has been living under my shadow for quite some time, especially during adolescence, the period in which our insecurities are the most significant. I do, however, take delight in knowing that I'm not as unloved as Mary is. I've found you, and you see what I truly am and love me for that. You haven't seen me at my worst yet, but if you can tolerate me and accept me still and even love me, then I will truly be happy," Susan added.

"Know that I love you way too much to let you be anything but truly happy, Susan," Tyrone replied.

"I know that you're one of a kind," Susan grinned. "Ah! I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of anything than of a book!"

"I'll never be tired of you," Tyrone beamed.

"Yes, but I'm not a 'thing'," Susan giggled.

"Well then I will never be tired of being in love with you," Tyrone corrected himself, smiling. "Does that count as a thing? Or does it have to be tangible?"

"No," Susan chuckled. "Your love, and mine in return, accounts for everything I could possibly ask for," she replied earnestly before kissing him to show him her love.

* * *

**A/n:**

**We hope the last scene in this chapter isn't too confusing for our readers who have never read/watched _Pride &amp; Prejudice_ before! But speaking of, are there any P&amp;P or _The Lizzie Bennet Diaries_ fans here? :)**

**That's not all for Valentine's Day, so don't worry, because in the next chapter we'll get to see what Peter and Ines will spend the day doing, and on top of that we have an Edmund/Gilda scene arranged in the next chapter! Ooh! Wonder what could happen! :D**


	49. The Fountain Of Love

**A/n: Thank you and shout-out to ****QueenLucyfan, QueenElenaofnarnia, fangirlove, PeterCaspianRlz, EC, Narniafan, GoldenAgeNarnian, Emily, LOVEM, Emma, elomeno, Artemis-hunt-goddess, Connors, CairParavel, Aslanmane, Bella,**** and all the other guests! We're glad you enjoyed the hilarious episode with Ed in the flashback to the Golden Age in the previous chapter. It seems our Just King has his #epicfail moments too! :P**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Right after breakfast, Queen Susan had instructed King Peter to go to her room to look for Lady Ines because that was where her lady in waiting would be.

Susan was indeed right. Ines was tidying her Queen's desk, making sure it was neat and everything was in place. The couple greeted each other with a kiss.

"I was told you had to go to Cair Paravel instead?" Ines asked, knowing what to expect.

"I do have to go there, but I'm not going anywhere without you. Initially I thought that my supervisory work and spending the day with you would clash with each other but according to Susan, apparently not. So, you are coming with me," Peter announced grandly and proudly.

"Queen Susan might need me around though," Ines raised her concern.

"I should think that's unlikely," Peter shook his head.

"I'll just check with my Queen to make sure," Ines left promptly. When she showed up at Susan's door, before she could knock she realized that the door was opened. Ines took a peek inside and found out that Susan and Tyrone were already in each other's embraces and making out fervently. Ines took a step back and went back to her chambers, blushing.

"So?" Peter inquired.

"It looks like Her Majesty is busy," Ines giggled.

"Aha, I knew I was right. Should we get going now?" Peter enquired.

"Sure," Ines took Peter's offered arm and they went to the construction site.

On the way, Peter spoke. "You don't have to be a lady in waiting anymore, just to get close to me, you know, since we are courting."

"Yes, but I don't want any special treatment. I mean I don't ask of it from other people, only from you," Ines smiled sweetly. "And I spent quite a few months training to be Queen Susan's handmaiden. Now that I hold this post it means my hard work has paid off," she added. "Besides, I am of common birth and so I am in service to Her Majesty always. That isn't about to change," she explained, but frowned and looked baffled. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because it's funny," Peter answered.

"Well what's funny?" Ines inquired.

"That you still refer to us all by our titles," Peter shrugged.

"It's a sign of respect. And respect goes both ways, as you know. I'll only address you less formally because you specifically told me not to," Ines shrugged.

"I basically ordered you to," Peter laughed.

Ines chuckled. "Well if you put it that way, then I don't want to defy the High King's commands."

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

When they arrived at the site, Lady Ines was surprised to see the village completely ready and in an inhabitable state. Across the bridge that connected the village to the castle, they reached a tall iron gate and the carriage stopped in front of a big staircase where the legendary palace was.

"It looks amazing!" Ines exclaimed. "The last time we were here, we were just standing in some ruins. Stunning."

"Come on, let's go in," King Peter held Ines's hand and the two walked up the stairs and to reach the insides of the castles. They were approached by the coordinator of the reconstruction project, Sir Oliver.

"Your Majesty, my Lady," he bowed.

"Sir Oliver! How are you?" Peter inquired, clearly in a good mood with Ines around and now that he was in a place he loved so dearly.

"I am well, my King. And you yourself, King Peter?" Oliver enquired.

"Excellent! Exceptionally brilliant. Well, my day went much better than expected!" Peter answered energetically. "Let me introduce you to my courter, the Lady Ines. Ines, this is Sir Oliver. When do you think the castles will be ready, Oliver?" Peter queried.

"In about a couple of months, my King," Oliver reported.

"That's good. It means you can spend your birthday there," Ines said happily.

"You're right," Peter beamed.

"Why don't I give Your Majesty and Your Ladyship a tour around the castles?" Oliver offered.

"Sure," Peter nodded. The three of them first went to Peter's bedchambers.

"It's much bigger and more beautiful than the one you have in the Telmarine Castle. And with the furniture and curtains and everything, even more so, I dare say," Ines commented as she and Peter walked to the balcony where they could see the ocean and the beach and even hear the waves. They shared a quick kiss there on the balcony.

"Yes indeed. Summer nights in Cair Paravel are second only to the warmth of spring. That's why I generally prefer travelling to other countries when it's autumn or winter so that I don't miss out on the season here in my favorite place to be," Peter missed it quite a lot, especially when he was with Helga sleeping by his side.

"Did Queen Helga like that too?" Ines inquired.

"Yes, she loved it too," Peter nodded. "I think _you_ will like it too."

"Peter, you know, it's alright with me if you want to talk about her. I'm not jealous of her. She's a part of your life and I can understand that. You've already proved to me that you're ready to be with me by asking me to court you. I think she would be proud of you now that you're able to let go and you can start fresh. To commemorate her though, I suggest we place her portrait in either the living room of your room, or in the lounge where we always gather and chat. Like the equivalent of the common room of the dormitory for the ladies in training, just in the royals' quarters. I think your royal siblings would like that too, since Their Majesties were close to Her Majesty as well, right?" Ines suggested. "I'm talking about the portrait we saw when we first went to the ruins, inside the Treasure Room. Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia. Her Majesty is still a Queen, living or deceased. And I'd like to honor her too. As a Queen she deserves that, and as someone who had given you years and years of happiness before we even met, she deserves it even more."

Peter smiled and kissed Ines deeply, very much approving of the suggestion.

Afterwards, Ines smiled at Peter and they went back to where Oliver was to follow him around. "I wonder where _my_ bedroom will be."

"Since Your Ladyship is Queen Susan's lady in waiting, your bedroom will be next to hers," Oliver replied. "Here. Let me show you."

Ines rounded a walked past a few doors and there she was in her future bedchambers. "That's nice. Her Majesty can fetch me quickly if she needs my help."

"Would your uncle and aunt like to move to the nearest village as well?" Peter offered.

"Of course. They've already signed up for one of the units," Ines reported.

"No wonder. I see they've trained you to be methodical," Peter grinned proudly. "You know, there's a place I want you to see."

"What place?" Ines enquired.

"It's where I asked Helga to court me, and where I proposed marriage to her as well," Peter answered. "Oliver, take us to the gardens please."

They went outside to a garden. Only the exterior was completed with bushes, but the interior offered a great amount of space for the residents of Cair Paravel to plant in it. At the center of it all was a fountain.

"Here we are," Peter stated. "That's the Fountain of Love."

"That's very romantic," Ines sighed.

"This is the best Valentine's day ever. I'm loving it," Peter remarked, smiling at Ines.

"The very first of many Valentine's Days we'll share," Ines replied before kissing Peter full on the lips.

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

King Caspian was the last to finish his breakfast. He knew he was expected to spend Valentine's Day with Princess Gilda. With their lavish engagement party, the couple had created the impression that they were very much in love, and though they were in love, it was not with each other, so that's a problem they really needed to find a solution to.

King Edmund wished that he didn't have to spend Valentine's Day alone. Imagine how great it would be if he could spend it with Gilda! But alas, she was not available, was she? He supposed he could spend the day with Queen Lucy, having a singles party.

But that didn't stop Edmund from having a quick word with Gilda before he had to send her off to Caspian. Edmund left the dining room and went back to his own bedchambers but saw Gilda exiting her own room, about to go find Caspian.

"Edmund," Gilda said, sounding relieved. "Good morning."

"Morning, Gilda," Edmund replied. "Happy Valentine's Day, I guess?"

Gilda chuckled. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

"Enjoy the day with Caspian," Edmund said. "If you can."

"I'll try," Gilda sighed.

"But it's dreadful knowing that he won't really be thinking about you even when he's with you," Edmund said empathetically.

"It's not really that dreadful," Gilda admitted. "I don't mind you knowing that I think about you even when you're not with me. I don't really mind that Caspian has found love from outside. We can try to keep it in, but not for long."

"So you're not…angry with him? For not being…faithful to you? Or honest with you?" Edmund inquired.

"Not really. Not anymore," Gilda confessed. "He promised to marry me. He didn't say anything about loving me. He didn't mistreat me. What more can I ask of him?"

"You're worthy of a lot more than that. Whoever you marry should consider himself lucky, blessed to have you," Edmund replied.

"At first I did think that it was pretty selfish of him. But, I know, and he knows it too, that he can't keep it from me forever. I don't know of the extent to which his relationship with Lady Katrina has developed, but I'm sure now that she's Lucy's lady in waiting, they're going to be closer than ever. And while I don't really appreciate that, I feel pretty selfish for keeping him away from love, when I can't keep myself away from love either," Gilda explained.

"You shouldn't have to keep yourself away from love. Love can be given to you from another, unreservedly. Love that you are worthy of, and most undoubtedly need. It doesn't have to be from Caspian, and it most certainly isn't from Caspian, I can assure you," Edmund added.

"And could I not say the same thing to Caspian? He deserves to be loved too, and if I can't love him the way he needs to be loved, then it's natural for him to be drawn to a source of love that is given to him from another. Maybe I'd always thought of his…uh…special friend…too negatively. I still don't really like her, but perhaps she's not bad as I think, seeing as her family is associated with yours now that Peter is courting her sister. I can't help but feel a form of aversion to her. She is taking my future husband away from me, after all. And that kind of aversion is the only thing that assures me that, in a way, I still consider myself to be Caspian's future wife," Gilda said ruefully.

"And you? Have you got anything to keep from him? Any secrets that only you and I share?" Edmund enquired shadily.

Gilda answered unflinchingly, "no."

But of course Gilda knew that was a blatant lie. Gilda understood that she and Edmund shared something special, and he knew it too. She once loathed the closeness between Caspian and Katrina, but she did not want them to feel any form of contempt toward herself, or toward Edmund, if they were found out. Secrets were meant to be kept.

However, Edmund, who asked the question to test Gilda's reaction to it, hoping he might be able to interpret some sort of affection she had for him, was a taken aback, and hurt.

He thought that perhaps if he and Gilda were not so open and public with their special relation, no negative sentiments would arise. Just because he recognized the feelings that they had for each other did not necessarily mean it could not stay a secret between just the two of them.

He was frankly hoping for a chance to be with Gilda. He could not name the hour at which he had fallen for her. He was already in the middle of it before he even knew it began. But she was a woman he could never have. She was _the_ woman he could never have. Acknowledgement of this had made him brave enough to face the truth, but it had also made his heart broken.

"I see," Edmund said, his voice distant and sounding strained. He wanted someone to take the blame for it, but honestly it was not anybody's fault. He desperately wanted to loathe somebody, but he could not.

Gilda did not speak a single word in reply. She knew what she felt for Edmund, and because she could not face those feelings, now she could not face him. She now thought of herself as a bit of a coward, like she had disappointed him.

And from that moment onward, she somehow felt that she was about to lose Edmund. She could have had him if she were just brave enough to admit her feelings for him. And in all honesty he would have professed his love to her too if he had only gotten a confirmation, regardless of how subtle it might be, from her that she at least returned his feelings. And right now it stung.

* * *

**A/n: Ouch. Things are going to take an interesting turn for Edmund and Gilda now...**


	50. The Perks Of Being Single

**A/n: Thank you thank you thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, Bella, Artemis-hunt-goddess, CairParavel, Connors, PeterCaspianRlz, Emma, Lea97, elomeno, LOVEM, Narniafan, fangirlove, GoldenAgeNarnian, Emily, KesseGirl1, and all the other guests! ****Find out how Valentine's Day went for the betrothed couple, and also for the single folks. ^.^**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

I put on a good face and took Gilda out on a date just so she wouldn't feel displaced. It wasn't like I was replacing her with Katrina. What I've noticed, though, is that Gilda seemed a little distressed throughout the day. I tried to ask her about it, but she changed the topic soon enough, so I figured maybe she didn't want to talk about it, so I wasn't going to push her into it. When I went to her room to fetch her after my breakfast, she was finishing a conversation with Edmund. I wondered if it was because Edmund said or did something that upset her. Or if it's just because she couldn't spend the day with Edmund; that's why she was wearing a gloomy face. I knew that she had feelings for Edmund, just as she knew I had feelings for Katrina. I suppose she tolerated Katrina, and I still thought of Edmund as my best friend. But things between Edmund and I had been a little…stiff lately. We weren't as close as we used to be, or as close as I would like us to be. I wondered if we were drifting apart a little bit because of Gilda. I didn't want that to happen. I still wanted to be friends with Edmund. Best friends, specifically. But now, I was closer to Peter than I was with Edmund. Not that Peter wasn't a good friend. It's just that…I shouldn't have to sacrifice my close friendship with Edmund. I could be good friends with both brothers, not choose one or the other.

Anyway, I'd save that problem for some other time. I could worry about that later. Right now I was taking Gilda shopping in an accessory store, and I decided that perhaps it would be best if I bought something for her. Something simple but useful, like…a handbag.

So, I told Gilda about this idea of mine, and she seemed quite happy. As in a genuine kind of happy, not just smiling to be polite. What a relief. I was queuing up at the cashier's counter when she told me that she would wait for me outside. I had no problem with that. Who knew I could take advantage of this situation though?

This was how it went. As soon as I got to the cashier, I noticed one of the newest items on display. It was a pair of earrings – shining, shimmering, splendid. My first thought was to buy it for the woman I truly loved: Katrina. And in truth I wouldn't have been able to buy it for her if it weren't for Gilda's temporary absence. If she had been around, she might have thought or expected that the pair of earrings was for her. But it wasn't.

I quickly paid and hid my gift for Katrina carefully in the inside pockets of my cloak before walking out of the accessory store as if nothing had happened.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Valentine's Day, to King Edmund, Queen Lucy, and Lady Katrina, who were single, wasn't just for lovey-dovey couples, it turned out. They gathered in the royals' private lounge for a good chat while all their siblings were out. Edmund sat on the sofa in a very lazy manner, but stood up when he decided that he needed something to drink.

"Don't you two get thirsty?" Edmund asked.

"Yes we do. That's why you will get us our drinks too," said Lucy smirking.

"Oh, what do you want this time?" Edmund rolled his eyes jokingly.

"You know what I like best. The usual, Pevensie," Lucy drawled idly.

"Looks like I just got a part time job! Waiter by day and King by night. How nice is that," Edmund guffawed.

"More like waiter when I need you to be one, and King when the nation needs you to be one. These two roles aren't mutually exclusive, by the way," Lucy giggled, and so did Katrina once the young Queen was letting her sassy side show.

"What is your favorite drink, Queen Lucy?" Katrina asked. She was allowed to refer to the Valiant Queen using her first name, as was the case with the other royals. She thought that as Lucy's lady in waiting she ought to know more about her Queen.

"Coconut milk," Lucy answered merrily. "If we're excluding alcoholic drinks."

"What I do best – or used to do best – is earning Lucy's wrath. Like when I poured your drink down the sink when I was mad at you, you remember when we were younger?" Edmund winked.

"I would never forget that, ever!" Lucy chucked a cushion at Edmund who dodged it then caught it, placing it back onto the sofa. "Gosh, how you hated me when we were kids. Some of the food and beverages were rationed back then, and what did you do? You chucked them away. It was _such_ a waste."

"Yeah, I'll admit I was a pretty mean brother back then. But…I guess I'm better now," Edmund shrugged.

"Yeah, you've redeemed yourself now," Lucy smiled.

"Would you like anything to drink, Katrina?" Edmund asked. "I'd recommend the apple cider."

"Sure," Katrina nodded. "Thank you, King Edmund."

"Will be back in a minute!" Edmund said. "And, Lucy, try not to blab out the most embarrassing moments of my childhood to Katrina." And with that he was out the door, humming a catchy tune.

* * *

When he returned, a waiter was following closely behind, holding a tray with three drinks. Lucy observed that in the highball goblet meant for Edmund were a few ice cubes. Puzzled, she asked, "it's already so cold outside, Ed. Why do you still want an iced drink?"

"Because cream soda isn't cream soda without ice," Edmund answered drawly. "What have you two been chatting about just now when I was gone?

"Well, Queen Lucy was about to ask a question," Katrina reported.

"Yes, I was, but I figured that I ought to wait for you to return so that I could tease you about it," Lucy said smartly to her brother.

"I thought it was supposed to be my job teasing other people," Edmund chuckled.

"Well, it appears you thought wrong, then?" Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"Well, alright. What were you going to ask?" Edmund inquired, taking a sip from his goblet once the effervescence had stopped.

"Alright, here it goes: I was wondering if any of you here wished you could spend today, Valentine's Day, with someone you're courting or at least are romantically interested in."

Simultaneously, both Edmund and Katrina slunk back quietly. The two of them were trying to avoid having to answer, Edmund by aimlessly sniffing his drink, Katrina by pointlessly fixing her scarf. Lucy did no such thing though. "I'll answer first."

"Yes, Lu, you should go ahead and tell us." "Sure, please do, Your Majesty." The King and the lady in waiting spoke at the same time.

"Are you all just eager to hear my answer, or are you just wanting to delay your turn?" Lucy narrowed her eyes the two of them suspiciously. "Anyway, my answer is that...no, I haven't found anyone special yet. I have yet to find someone who is worthy of my attention on this romantic day of the year. Perhaps I'm just too young for courtship. But, one more year and I'll be of age. And a lot of things can happen in one year's time."

"You're right, my Queen. This past year has proved it," Katrina said, thinking of her graduation ceremony and her training program, but mostly thinking of King Caspian.

"Yeah. It's great that we got to be back in Narnia," Edmund nodded in agreement, but in truth he was more of thinking of his...relationship with Gilda throughout this eventful year.

"And now it's your turn to answer. Edmund!" Lucy nudged the Just King.

"No. You haven't seen me getting close to any girl in particular lately. At least not any that is available," Edmund snorted.

"Who did you spend last year's Valentine's Day with?" Lucy enquired.

"My last year in England or my last year in Narnia?" Edmund queried.

"Narnia. When we were in England I know you spent it with Pete and Su and me because we all just had to deal with being away from Narnia," Lucy said.

"How did Your Majesties manage to cope with it then?" Katrina inquired, hoping if another topic pops up she could avoid having to answer, or lie, because the truth was that of course she wanted to be with Caspian today but she knew very well she couldn't. "I mean, if you're comfortable with talking about it."

"At least we had each other. We would think of Aslan often, but reverting to little kids was the most difficult part," Lucy admitted.

"Yeah, it was a really tough year for the four of us," Edmund added.

"Going from royals to commoners wasn't easy either. We couldn't expect people to bow or curtsy at us anymore. It's like being a Talking Animal but getting treated like a Dumb Beast. I think Katrina you would understand," Lucy pointed out.

"Yes, that's what the Talking Beasts hate the most. It's the most insulting way one can treat them. It's very derogatory to them," Katrina nodded.

"And they aren't exactly known for their tame temper so people had better not offend them," Lucy added. "Edmund, the last time you spent Valentine's with someone you at least fancied was with Cheyenne. Don't you miss her?"

"Yes, but you know she and I were not looking for a serious romantic relationship," Edmund confessed.

"If she could still be with us now, would you court her?" Lucy asked hypothetically.

Edmund appeared to hesitate for a moment before saying, "it's possible." He might as well find someone else, if he couldn't have Gilda. He didn't blame Gilda. He knew he could never have her in the first place. Before they even met, she was already engaged to his best friend. He didn't want anyone as his rebound girl, though. He felt that women deserved better treatment than that. So he'd have to find another way to take his mind off Gilda.

"Are you looking for a romantic relationship, a serious one, now then?" Lucy inquired.

"Not actively seeking one, but if the right person comes along and she's available then I wouldn't hesitate to take the chance," Edmund answered.

"Indeed, my King. It would be bad if you think she's good for you but she's already taken," Katrina replied to test Edmund's reaction, after Ines had told her about him and Gilda.

"Indeed," Edmund said emotionlessly.

"Alright. Katrina, your turn," Lucy turned to look at her lady in waiting.

"Well…I'm not courting anyone as you know. But, some of my friends happen to be acquainted with a respectable man of a very high social standing, so…" Katrina's voice trailed off. She wasn't lying. She didn't want to lie to her Queen and King. She was just being vague. And Caspian fit the description of the person she spoke of anyway. He was indeed a respectable man of a very high social station, and they did have mutual friends.

"Ah…" Lucy wiggled her eyebrows. "Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks, Valiant Queen. I guess I'll really need the good luck," Katrina smiled weakly.

"Do you need me to do some matchmaking work for you?" Lucy offered.

"Thank you, Queen Lucy, but…no, thank you," Katrina giggled, now that the crisis was averted.

"Right," Lucy's tone suddenly grew stern dramatically, causing Edmund to snap to attention. "Now that I have your attention, Edmund, I would like to suggest that perhaps we could go to the market towns and shop for tapestries and such so that we could decorate our bedrooms in Cair Paravel."

"Market towns? Caspian and Gilda will probably be there. We'd probably run into them," Edmund said with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"Well that's even better! We can tease them about it," Lucy shrugged casually.

"After lunch, my Queen?" Katrina asked.

"Sure. I know Edmund won't object to that. Will you, Ed?" Lucy winked.

"Not a chance," Edmund stood up, stretching his arms. "Now let's go get food."

* * *

After lunch, the three of them went to the market towns as agreed. They bought curtains, velvet drapes, and all sorts of fancy decorations. There was a passageway that bridged one market town to another. The passageway was originally wide enough for a carriage to pass through, but as there were a lot of people today the streets were congested with crowds and crowds. Still, you'd know your lover's face when you see it. Granted, Edmund was right in saying that they would run into Caspian and Gilda – they really did.

The Valiant Queen rushed to greet her friends, but Edmund and Katrina were more passive and only paced slowly to approach the power couple.

"It's really pretty," Lucy pointed at Gilda's new handbag.

"Oh, thanks, Lucy. Caspian just bought it for me. It's very nice of him," Gilda said. Though she was technically speaking to Lucy, her eyes were on Katrina. It was as if she was trying to admonish Katrina against getting close to Caspian, issuing a warning to the lady in waiting and showing off that for as long as they would be engaged, Caspian would be hers. In name, at least, if not at heart as well.

"If you're trying to make me jealous, congratulations, you have succeeded at it," Lucy chuckled. "I wish boys would buy me nice things like these too."

Gilda smiled a little. She had wished that line had come from Katrina instead. She could see the jealousy so evident on Katrina's face.

"_You_ don't have to be jealous, Lucy. Once you're 15, you'll be so busy with your suitors that you won't even have time to chat with us anymore!" Gilda joked.

"Oh, you flatter me," Lucy laughed.

Edmund noticed, that while Caspian and Katrina kept their gazes locked on each other's, Gilda did not even look at him, not even once. Not even a single, slight, subtle, secretive, stolen glance. He was hurt, ever since their conversation earlier this morning. Had he meant so little to her?

Of course not. Gilda was still feeling guilty and remorseful for lying to Edmund. She didn't dare look at him, fearing she might not be able to face him. Because she wasn't brave enough to admit, no matter how implicitly, that she did feel for him, now he was slipping away from her.

In the end, the five of them treated Valentine's Day as if it were just another ordinary day of the year, just like the other 364 days, and soon enough this supposedly romantic day was over. Things would be less awkward after that. Lucy would continue being cheerful for everyone, Caspian could resume his…ahem, relationship, with Katrina, Katrina would not have to be lonely again, Gilda would find a way to welcome Edmund back into her heart, but Edmund had other plans.

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

The next morning, after breakfast, I walked Queen Lucy to the council room where a meeting would be held. It was Her Majesty's turn to hold council today, along with King Caspian. When we had arrived, the other councilors were also getting seated, and I saw Baron Tyrone in his seat already, clearly picking up the virtue of being early, something Queen Susan would most definitely appreciate.

As she got ready for council, I asked Queen Lucy if there was anything in specific that she wanted me to do for her. She answered that there was none, so I curtsied and turned around to leave. But as I turned around I saw Caspian walking my way. He was already looking at me. There was no escape. I wondered when we could have a moment alone, just the King and his mistress.

"My King," I curtsied as he approached me.

"My Lady," he bowed at me. "Would you mind to help me retrieve a document from my office?" He explained and gave me a concise description of what exactly he needed me to fetch for him. "I would have gone back there myself, seeing as there's still about 10 minutes' time till council officially starts, but it appears Lord Castleroy wishes to speak with me. I shall hear him out."

"Of course, Your Majesty," I curtsied and set off immediately, but I didn't fail to notice the look in his eyes. It was as if he was trying to convey some sort of a hidden message for me. My gaze lingered no longer though, as I was given a mission. I paced briskly to his office, stated to the guards the King's request bestowed upon me, and was let in.

On his desk, I saw right away what Caspian needed. But, a small note was placed on top of the document I was supposed to deliver to the King. Out of curiosity, I browsed the contents of the note. I was going to tear my eyes away from it as I might be reading something I was not supposed to be reading, but when I read that the salutation line said "to my most beloved and cherished mistress", I knew I had to read on.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Ooh...what is Caspian trying to tell Kat? :P**

**Btw a very important kiss is going to take place in the next chapter!**


	51. Caught Up In Your Love Affair

**A/n: Thank you so much, Artemis-hunt-goddess, Emily, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, GoldenAgeNarnian, LOVEM, Narniafan, Connors, CairParavel, Alexa, lucythevaliant, elomeno, PeterCaspianRlz, Bella, Emma, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, and all the other guests! We have so much to look forward to this chapter! Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

_To my most beloved and cherished mistress,_

_I have a surprise for you. I trust it may make you smile, for nothing pleases me more than seeing the smile that graces your features. To see you smile is to feel the sun shine down warmly and softly upon me. Therefore I wish to request the pleasure and delight of your company tonight, if it pleases you, my Lady and my love, to grace thy humble King with your presence in my chambers at midnight._

_Written with the hand that longs to hold yours,_

_Caspian X_

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Before midnight, though, Princess Gilda found out about King Caspian keeping a mistress and she got so angry that she set fire to the castle and ate cookies while watching them burn – nope, not happening. Not a chance. She's not a psychopath. Caspian and Lady Katrina were not found out.

But, this time, Gilda did have something to hide from Caspian. And it concerned King Edmund. She still felt remorseful for lying to Edmund yesterday. She could sense that he was hurt. It just didn't feel right when he was upset, or hurt. And she wanted, she needed, to talk to him about it. To come clean about her feelings. When he suggested a chat in the privacy of the gardens since it was late at night, she agreed.

"I keep thinking when the last time that I'm walking in these gardens will be," Edmund said pessimistically.

"Don't say that," Gilda frowned. "It's like you're going to die or something. But are you just afraid that you'll suddenly be whisked back to your world like the last time?"

"It's not really that. I'm…leaving, Gilda. I'm leaving Narnia," Edmund said plainly.

"It's really not funny, Edmund," Gilda replied curtly.

"I know. It's not meant to be funny, because I'm being serious. I'm going to the Lone Islands, moving away from the mainland. Narnia can have four remaining rulers and still be just as strong. Plus, there's you as the future Queen," Edmund pointed out solemnly.

"What do you mean? You can't do that, Edmund. Narnia is your home! I know that the Lone Islands are a part of Narnia – or, at least they used to be, in spite of the social instability and turmoil that's apparently going on there – but…it's different. Cair Paravel was built for you, but are you not going to stay even so? Will nothing change your mind? It's a bad idea, I must say, leaving Narnia. Leaving…me," Gilda pleaded. The wind was blowing in her faces, causing her to squint. She realized how misty her eyes were as tears pooled in them.

"I never wanted to leave you," he admitted. He didn't mind that she was engaged. Just…not to his best friend.

"Then don't! Stay with me. Either in Narnia or in Archenland. At least we won't be…separated," Gilda hastily extended her ungloved hands to grasp Edmund's. He was obviously surprised by the gesture.

"I'm sorry, Gilda," Edmund continued. "I can't deal with this, seeing you in my life every day, but knowing we can't ever be together. You must stay in Narnia though. You have a duty to. You look beautiful in Narnian dresses, by the way, you know that? I don't believe anyone has ever said so to you. I mean, of course, plenty of courtiers do, I'll bet, but how many of them truly mean it?"

"Thank you, Edmund, truly. But I am a Princess of Archenland. No matter how I look in Narnian dresses, I will still be labelled and stereotyped as an Archenlander. I still feel foreign in this land, even though it's more welcoming than Tashbaan was," Gilda gulped. Tashbaan, or at least the current Tisroc's Court, was not a place she wanted to visit again, if she could help it.

"You'll have Narnian citizenship soon enough, when you get married," Edmund said poignantly. "Or maybe Caspian might decide to bestow some Narnian lands upon you so that the children you have with him could inherit the title."

"I know that. But…that's not important to me. I don't want to be in a place where I'm without you," Gilda replied.

"What am I to you?" Edmund questioned. Not ominously, just in despair.

Gilda sighed ruefully. "You are the person I refuse to walk away from, in spite of my engagement to another."

"Don't remind me," Edmund cringed.

"It hurts, you know?" Gilda raised her voice subconsciously. "I just want to be with you, but I can't. I know I shouldn't have to keep myself away from love, love that I undoubtedly need. _You_ told me that, Edmund. I am a Princess but I feel like a slave. I am enslaved by a hopeless and loveless marriage, and it feels as if I'm _suffocating_." She was so frustrated she could almost cry. She wanted to be strong. She was a Princess, a future Queen. She didn't want to be weak. She _mustn't_ be weak, actually. Weakness was not an option, and it most definitely could not be shown or be known to anyone.

"And do you ever stop to think that it hurts me too? I'm not saying you're being inconsiderate. It's just that…you've got to understand that it is deeply painful for me to know that the woman I love is the one person I can _never_ have, the one person I could _never _walk away from. I just want to be with her, hold her hand, go ice skating with her, play chess with her, but I can't have any of that. Instead, I have to watch her be married off to someone else, and it doesn't matter that _I'm_ the one who's really in love with her, _because she's engaged to my best friend_," Edmund balled his hands into fists. He was so hurt and upset and angry all at the same time. The worst thing was that there was nothing he could do about it.

Gilda felt a tingle. It was as if all sense and ration had left her in that moment. Edmund had basically admitted to her that he was in love with her. It strengthened her and gave her courage to pour her heart out to him. He was the one who had her heart, after all.

"Edmund," she sounded so certain, so sure of her feelings when she spoke. She was not afraid anymore. What was there to fear, apart from losing him? "Edmund, I am in love with you."

Edmund was speechless for a moment. Their hearts were racing. He looked as if he had wanted to say something to her, but he swallowed the words and, well, whatever he had wanted to say, now was not the time, because she had pressed her lips onto his.

He was taken aback. He most definitely did not see this coming. But he didn't care now. He kissed her back, relishing the feeling of holding her in his arms. If anybody were watching – thankfully nobody was – they would have said that the kiss was not a particularly long one, but it felt like eternity to the two of them. It tasted like the future they could never spend together as husband and wife.

She only broke apart to plead. She was a Princess; she was not supposed to plead. She was supposed to give royal decrees and edicts, and execute whoever dared to disobey her orders. Every man, woman and child in Archenland were supposed to follow her commands. But she could not command her heart. It belonged to Edmund, and she couldn't change a thing about it. And she didn't want to, either. She knew that Edmund was the one for her, even if she couldn't have him. And he knew that she was the one for him, even if he couldn't have her. The poignancy of their love had compelled her to allow the tears to fall from her eyes.

"Don't leave," she whispered. He caressed her face and looked into her eyes. She needed him; he knew it. He needed her too. He wanted desperately for her to be his. The more he reminded himself that she could not be his, the more he wanted her. What a twisted way the human mind worked in. He knew they were doomed from the start. He had admonished himself against falling for her, but his heart didn't listen. Because it was supposed to be the other way round. He was supposed to listen to his heart, not vice versa.

He didn't know what to say in response. His thoughts were just a mesh of loose threads and strands crisscrossing.

"We can be together," she said, her voice suddenly sounding more hopeful.

"I don't think so," he frowned in disagreement.

"No," she grasped his hand more tightly. "We can be together, Edmund."

"How?" He inquired.

"We can court in secret," she said in a small voice, but she sounded certain enough for him to really consider it.

"You're actually serious about this," he mumbled.

"Of course I'm serious," she moved her hand to stroke his cheek. "I'm not playing games. We'll court in secret, Edmund. Don't you want this? It's the only way we can be together. If you chuck it away, we'll never get another chance. _Here_ is our only chance. We _have_ to take it."

"I do want to be with you," he said in reassurance. "But I know of the strong animosity you feel toward Caspian's…infidelity. If he feels the same kind of contempt for us…I mean, I don't want my friendship with him gone."

"But we won't be found out. We'll keep it a secret, won't we?" She muttered.

"Even if we aren't as public as Caspian is with Katrina, how are you so sure we can keep it safe?" He said, distrait.

"We aren't safe, Edmund," she stated. "Safe choices don't always make us safe either. Love is the most dangerous subject, but we meddle with it. I've been playing safe my whole life. My parents warned me about plots and uprisings from discontent people, but they didn't warn me about the torment I'd have to suffer if I were to marry someone I did not love. They can't keep me safe from that, but I believe _you_ can, by courting me. No one has to know about this."

"This can't go on forever," he said realistically. "You'll still have to marry Caspian someday soon, and we'll have to break up."

"Well then, we'll see if _I'll_ tell him first that I can't marry him, or if _he'll _tell me first that he can't marry me, because of this_ other _woman in his life," she replied skeptically.

He sighed before nodding. "To be honest, I'd rather have just a little while with you, than never at all."

"Give me two months' time, Edmund. I'm going to think about how I can tell Caspian that our engagement has to be dissolved. Then I can properly be with you," she negotiated. "We won't go public. We are as we appear: just friends."

He nodded happily in agreement this time. "I can fall in love with you a hundred times over in just two months' time."

* * *

It was midnight. Lady Katrina knocked on King Caspian's door very gently so as to not wake other people. She was let in right away. The candles in the room were dimmed, creating a romantic atmosphere.

"I'm glad you came," he said tenderly, tilting her chin and kissing her softly.

"There's no place I would rather be," she chuckled, stroking his chest then moving her hand up to the nape of his neck.

"Katrina, I want you to know that you are very special to me, and nobody can ever take your place in my heart," said Caspian with a serious tone. "As a token of my affection, I'd like you to have this," he conjured a small box that contained a pair of earrings. Presenting it to Katrina, she was astonished to see the pair of earrings in sterling silver with two round tanzanites.

"Caspian, this must have cost a fortune," she mumbled in disbelief.

"It's for you. If it makes you happy, it is worth whatever amount of payment," he said heartily.

She was just astounded, saying nothing in reply.

"B-but do you like it, Katrina? I hope you do," he said a little unsurely.

"Oh, I do, of course I do," she smiled reassuringly. "I will wear it often. Not now, because it's late at night, but…I assure you I will wear it whenever I can. It means a lot to me, this gift from my King. Your Majesty is always so generous to me. How should I thank you for your present?"

"Perhaps you could allow me to taste the sweetness of your kiss?" He said endearingly.

"Of course," she kissed him fervently and moved her hands up his biceps. He stroked her hair and kissed her back, immersing himself in the enjoyable feeling of her lips on his. She began to nibble his lower lip very tenderly.

"I spent all day waiting for a chance to kiss you," he muttered softly between kisses.

"Then kiss me," she replied coolly, holding his hand. He needed no further encouragement. He pressed her body close to his and smashed his lips onto hers once again. This time, his kisses were a little rougher and hungrier than before. Without prior warning, he had lifted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his hip, kissing him harder. His hands moved to her back to support her weight, as her hands went to the nape of his neck. He fell back onto his bed. As a result, she was now straddling him. They broke apart for a brief moment and she took this chance to kiss his neck.

"Mistress," he growled. She seemed to chuckle seductively under her breath and blew softly on the spots on his neck where she left kisses. Lion's Mane, he was going to need a cold bath if she kept seducing him like that. Normally when it was this hour of the day, he would have been sound asleep after a busy day at council and in his office because of work. But now, he realized that sleep was just his _second _favorite activity in bed.

He decided that he couldn't stand it any longer. If he kept letting her kiss him like that, he was afraid that he might find himself undressing her urgently. He flipped her over and climbed on top of her, but yanking the strap of her nightgown off her shoulder in the process. She could feel his hardness press against her body. She whimpered, in pleasure, rhythmically to his kisses. The wonderful, gasping moans that escaped her lips as he kissed her jawline made his mind wander to what _other_ wonders her mouth could work. And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it. He knew he had to stop it before he let his imaginations run to wild, for before he knew it, it might be becoming reality. So he let her sit up and broke away from their kisses for a while.

She panted. "I think I would like it very much if that could happen more often."

"I think I would like it very much too," he replied, still absorbed and engrossed in the pleasure their make out session brought. "But it is late," he added considerately. "Perhaps another night."

"Yes," she nodded, rolling off the bed. Carefully pocketing her precious earrings, she gave him a final kiss goodnight before leaving his room and going back to hers.

* * *

~Ines' POV~

It was a cold night and I decided that my blanket wasn't enough. I needed an extra shawl, but I had left mine in the lounge. Should I be bothered to get up and collect it?

I made up my mind and went to fetch it in the end, and wrapped it around my body to keep myself warm, as I rubbed my hands together. Ah, how I wished I could have someone to cuddle with.

On my way back to my room, in the middle of the corridor, I saw a figure slipping out from one room and quickly slithering into another. I squinted and realized that it was my sister Katrina.

I frowned. Why would my sister be going from room to room in the middle of the night? As I got closer, I found out that it was King Caspian's room that Katrina had just exited. So what was up?

I decided that I had a lot of questions to ask my sister in the morning, especially the question of her virginity.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Ah, another of Caspian's love letters. What do you think of the earrings and their make-out session? ;D (Nothing mature has happened just yet, but who knows, it might happen soon! Hehe.)**

**More importantly is Edmund and Gilda having their first kiss and then agreeing to court in secret, behind Caspian's back! Thoughts? ;)**

**Btw, something really, really bad is going to happen in the next chapter. :(**


	52. Going Downhill

**A/n: Thanks Aslanmane, Bella, Emma, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, Artemis-hunt-goddess, QueenLucyfan, EC, Emily, Lea97, elomeno, Alexa, CairParavel, LOVEM, Connors, Narniafan, GoldenAgeNarnian, and all the other guests. Some really bad things are going to happen in this chapter. :(**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The next morning, while Lady Katrina was having breakfast with her sister, Lady Ines spoke.

"Last night I saw you going from King Caspian's bedroom back to your own," she stated quite sternly.

Katrina froze and the syrup from the bottle in her hand was poured incessantly over her pancakes.

"Mm hmm?" Katrina didn't bother denying it.

"Why?"

"His Majesty wanted to see me," Katrina answered with a shrug.

"Yes, well, I'm sure he did; I could have pretty much figured that out on my own. What I don't understand is why he requested your company when it's so late at night. What really happened?"

"In a nutshell, we talked," Katrina said curtly. She wasn't lying. "And we kissed."

"That's it? You didn't…?"

"Didn't what?" Katrina frowned.

"Well, you know, what usually happens at night when there's a bed and people take their clothes off and…"

"Well," Katrina said nonchalantly. "Do you think I did that?"

Ines looked skeptically at her sister. "No, I don't think you did."

"You're right. I didn't," Katrina replied. "But I would have, willingly, if the King asked that of me."

"No, you mustn't sleep with His Majesty," Ines warned, looking concerned.

"Why not?" Katrina folded her arms. "He loves me, you know? I thought that was what people do when they're in love."

"What if you get pregnant?" Ines said worriedly.

"I know bastards can be recognized and legitimized," Katrina said uncaringly.

"His Majesty might not recognize the child, because you two are not wed," Ines said defiantly.

"Relax, please. I won't get pregnant. It's not that difficult to go to an apothecary to buy herbs that can prevent a pregnancy," Katrina said naively.

"It'll be a scandal. Any pharmacist or dispensing chemist would know that you're unwed. And they all know that the King is unmarried, so if there is a need for contraceptives, then surely you must be engaging in some forbidden activity that's considered a taboo. Word will spread around like wildfire. It's a stigma on your reputation. You don't want that," Ines said cautiously. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Thank you for giving me more than I need," Katrina said, trying to not sound snide.

"What if it weren't me who caught you sneaking?" Ines said hypothetically. "Whether or not this love affair you're having with the King involves intimacy, if it were somebody else who caught you, you'd be in a lot of trouble."

"Who could have caught me?" Katrina sipped on her pomegranate juice laxly. Pomegranate was the symbol of fertility.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Princess Gilda," Ines tried to impart to her sister the potential danger of her liaison with Caspian.

"I'm sure Caspian would be able to come up with an excuse," Katrina said, not very convincingly.

"But then you've got to realize that – wait, 'Caspian'? You mean _King _Caspian? It's not polite, you know," Ines frowned.

"Don't you and King Peter address each other on a first name basis anyway?" Katrina rebutted.

"Yes but we're courting. You and King Caspian clearly are not, and as much as you, and I too, would like it to happen, I'm afraid it's just wishful thinking," Ines sounded exasperated.

"I'm not sure you quite understand the nature of my relationship with Caspian," Katrina drawled.

"You should not be in a relationship with His Majesty, at all," Ines said with an admonitory tone.

"Why not? I thought you were always a supporter of and believer in true love. Why change your mind now?" Katrina asked sardonically.

"If His Majesty can have an affair behind his fiancée's back, then he can do it to you as well. Who's to say he won't be unfaithful to you too, and invite other courtesans to his bed?" Ines reasoned.

"Just because I'm his mistress doesn't mean I'm sleeping with him," Katrina growled. "At least not yet."

"Ooh, I guess you just let something slip," Ines said under her breath.

"You don't understand, do you? I'm his _maitresse-en-titre_. His royal official mistress. We're exclusive. He promised to love _me_, and only me. Not Princess Gilda. Not any other woman. Me. It's an honor to be on the receiving end of the King's affections. I am the sole holder of his love. No other woman can take it away, because _I_ have it in my possession."

"Oh, Lion's Mane. And I thought His Majesty was better than his uncle. He's no different, to be honest," Ines shook her head.

"I can assure you that Caspian is nothing like Miraz," Katrina said in disagreement.

"If that is the case, why is His Majesty following his uncle's footsteps? Why's he taking mistresses?" Ines challenged. "I really don't think our parents would be proud to know that you're the King's whore."

"I'm not a whore!" Katrina iterated defensively. "I don't dress like a harlot and I don't sleep around for money. I don't work in brothels; how could you think of me like that?! I have kept my virtue just as you have kept yours. I seriously thought you would have more faith in me. I did not sleep with Caspian. Or _King_ Caspian if you so insist on formalities. I didn't sell my body or my maidenhood; he _asked_ me to be his mistress, and I said yes."

"So you intend to be his mistress all your life? To be labelled as 'the other woman'?" Ines questioned.

"As far as I'm concerned I am not 'the _other_ woman'. I am _the_ only woman in his heart. Aslan's Mane! I thought you'd be happy that Caspian and I have found a way to be together, against all odds," Katrina retorted.

"It's difficult to be happy for you when you won't listen to me," Ines retaliated. "It's just a matter of time till he'll have you sleep with him. You may have his favor now, but what happens when you lose it? What happens when your tenure as the lady of his heart is over? He'll play with you for a while, a couple of years at best, a couple of months at worst, and then cast you aside, just like what happened to _every_ single mistress Miraz had. I'm not bluffing; this really happened. Except for Gabrielle, because she gave birth to his bastard son. But what will your place at court be, once His Majesty decides to end things with you?"

"I'm still Queen Lucy's lady in waiting. Nothing changes that unless the Queen herself decides to remove me from her service," Katrina stated scornfully.

"You should not have accepted the position as a mistress. Official or not, it brings shame to the family," Ines said didactically.

"Well I can't go to him and end things with him now. I'm not going to call it quits. Feelings don't just go away; you can't just dismiss them like a master dismisses a servant," Katrina said adamantly. "Think about it: if you were in my shoes, you and King Peter are in love but he is engaged to a foreign princess. Wouldn't you have done the same as I have?"

Ines looked troubled and did not answer. "Look, I don't want to keep arguing with you. I just want you to know that I worry for you. I am concerned about your safety, your reputation, and your future. Whether or not you appreciate my concern, it is given to you from a sister regardless. I'm not going to force you into agreeing with me. We are still sisters no matter how our love lives go so it's peace between us, alright?"

Katrina nodded cooperatively. "Peace."

* * *

A month later, a banquet was held at the Narnian Court. The last party ever in these grounds, for the next banquet would be held at the renewed Cair Paravel instead.

It was the day after the celebrations. King Peter and King Caspian wanted Lady Ines and Lady Katrina to have breakfast with the royals this morning, instead of in their own area.

"That's a great idea. Gilda, you will join us too," King Edmund said promptly. Before the Archenlander Princess can say anything, Edmund had already grabbed her by her forearm and they were rushing down the stairs. The others followed groggily.

"Katrina," said Queen Lucy to her lady in waiting. "Have you seen my topaz necklace?"

Lucy was referring to the necklace she got for her birthday, a gift from her siblings. She opened her jewelry box this morning, expecting it to be there, but as it was nowhere to be found, she found it quite strange. She had kept it in a safe place, she knew.

"No, Your Majesty. I think it should be in your jewelry box, or in the other drawers of your dressing table. I'm sorry," Katrina replied. "I can search after breakfast if you want, my Queen."

Lucy nodded and said her thanks. Halfway through their breakfast though, a guard came to the room, looking grim.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meal, my Lords and Ladies," the guard bowed, then turned to Caspian specifically. "May I have a word with Your Majesty in private?"

"Orion, you can say whatever you want to say. They can know," Caspian said, placing his coffee back onto the table.

"I apologize, my King, but I think I would much prefer it if I could speak with Your Majesty privately, please, my Lord." Orion, the guard, only looked more anxious.

Caspian glanced back at the others. "Well then, excuse me," he stood up and walked outside with Orion.

"What do you think happened?" Gilda whispered to Edmund.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling," Edmund muttered.

The others inside couldn't hear the conversation, but they could have a peek. By the look on Caspian's face face, they knew something dreadful must have happened, because he took a quick glance at them, and he looked as if he just saw his uncle's ghost.

He nodded at the guard Orion and stepped back into the dining room. He eyed Katrina suspiciously with a feeling of nausea settling in.

"Is everything alright?" Queen Susan asked, although she pretty much knew that no, nothing was alright.

"Ladies, if you don't mind, I would like to borrow Peter and Edmund for a moment," Caspian said gravely.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ines looked worried.

"I'll explain later," Caspian said halfheartedly before heading out with the two Pevensie brothers. They walked up the staircases and found themselves in Katrina's bedroom.

"Why are we here?" Edmund inquired.

"Yes, what did Orion tell you?" Peter prodded.

"A servant was changing Katrina's bed sheets when he found a napkin with Lucy's jewelry wrapped in it. Look," Caspian pointed. "This was her birthday present, right?"

"What?!" Edmund frowned. "I like to think that a lot of things are possible but this…this is just impossible. I can't believe Katrina would do something like this."

"Well the necklace is here, Ed," Caspian said apologetically. "No beliefs of ours can alter the evidence."

"We have to do something," Peter said with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"What do you mean? Arresting her?" Caspian ridiculed.

"Yes," Edmund answered.

"No," Caspian said defiantly.

"It's protocol. We can't make exceptions just because we're friends with Katrina. We have proof that the stolen items are in her possession, but we have no evidence that she's innocent," the Just King said seriously.

"I don't think Ines would like this very much," Peter said under his breath. "But this is what we must do."

The three Kings paced back to the dining room, their minds laden with worry.

"So, would any of you care to share with us what happened?" Susan said sardonically.

"Lucy," Edmund answered. "It appears we found your necklace."

"At a cost. Katrina," Peter decreed. "You are arrested for stealing the necklace from the Queen's Majesty."

"WHAT?" Ines and Katrina blurted at the same time.

Edmund proceeded to explain what the servant and Orion the guard reported.

"That's a blatant lie; my sister did nothing of that sort," Ines growled angrily.

"I didn't do anything. I swear," Katrina said, trembling. "I didn't steal from you, Queen Lucy."

"It was in your room and hidden," Peter pointed out. "What other logical explanation could you possibly offer us?"

"My sister would never do anything like that," Ines glowered at the guards who grabbed Katrina. "Let her go. Let her go!"

"But I'm innocent, I swear! How could you imprison me?! You can't put me in jail; I did nothing wrong! I didn't steal anything!" Katrina protested as her sobs caused her voice to be muffled.

"I want to believe you, but I can't, unless you produce evidence that is in your favor," Edmund said sympathetically.

"NO! You can't do this to her!" Ines shouted, trying to free herself from Peter's arms as he sought to stabilize her.

"Peter, take Ines to the living room. We'll be there in a moment," Susan said decisively amidst the mayhem.

Peter dragged Ines out of the dining room, while she was crying and yelling her sister's name hysterically.

"How could this have happened?!" Lucy said, looking as if she were about to cry as well. "I don't believe it. Katrina is an innocent as much as I am."

"Go upstairs and see for yourself," Caspian finally piped up. He wasn't strong enough to actually convict Katrina. He had to leave it to Peter and Edmund to do that.

"I'm going with you. We must find a way to rectify this," Susan turned to her sister as the two Queens went upstairs.

Caspian, with misty eyes and a lump in his throat, followed the guards and Katrina to the dungeons, while Edmund and Gilda proceeded to the lounge.

* * *

**A/n: Uh-oh. How is Katrina going to get herself out of this mess now?**


	53. Disagreements

**A/n: Hugs and kisses to elomeno, Connors, Narniafan, GoldenAgeNarnian, LOVEM, CairParavel, EC, Artemis-hunt-goddess, Emily, QueenLucyfan, QueenElenaofnarnia, Aquafin, Emma, Bella, PeterCaspianRlz, Aslanmane, and all the other guests! ****There will be many conflicts and disputes in this chapter. Enjoy, anyway. :(**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

At the dungeons, King Caspian turned to the guard. "Thank you, Orion. You are dismissed."

Orion bowed and left the dungeons to attend to his other duties, leaving Caspian to have a moment with Lady Katrina. He decided to be very direct with her.

"Katrina, I really need to ask you this. Did you take Lucy's necklace unlawfully? If you did, it's better for you to own up to it now. Tell me the truth, and a lighter sentence can be arranged."

Katrina looked at him incredulously. Out of all the people in the world, Katrina had honestly believed that, besides her sister, it would be _Caspian_ who would stand firm and say that she was innocent. But apparently she thought wrong.

"How can you say that?! You don't believe I'm innocent? I'd never take what doesn't belong to me. I'm here to serve Lucy, not to steal from her," Katrina exclaimed.

"It's not that simple," Caspian said gloomily.

"Not that simple?! What's not simple?! It certainly seemed simple to you, and easy too, to just give an edict and look at where I'm at now," Katrina said scornfully.

"What do you want me to think? I saw the necklace in your bedroom. So did the servant, and so did Orion. It was hidden. It had to be deliberate. I can't think of any other reason why it would be there," Caspian said ruefully.

"And what about the Kings? Do they believe that I would do such an immoral thing? I was raised better than that, _Your Majesty_," Katrina shot back spitefully. "Do you think the Queens for a second believed that I was guilty of thievery? They were sensible enough to refuse to believe in this madness. _You_, on the other hand. I _trusted_ you, and you did _nothing._ You didn't stand up for me. I thought I could count on you, but apparently I can't!"

"Look, if you are innocent, we will prove it," Caspian said weakly.

"'_If_'? My King, I _am_ innocent. Forgive me; I must speak plainly and freely. You know what stupidity is? It's knowing the truth, but choosing to believe in the lies instead. My time is precious and I would not like to spend it with stupid people. So, I would like to be left alone," Katrina said acidly.

"Katrina, please," Caspian gritted his teeth. "I'm trying to help you."

"Well, try less, Caspian," Katrina glared at the Telmarine King before retreating back to sit on the wooden bench in her cell. Caspian stood up, sighing, and left reluctantly, heading to the lounge where everybody else was.

"Any news?" Queen Susan asked.

"I asked if she did it and she keeps saying she didn't," Caspian said sitting on one of the chairs.

"That's because she _didn't_! She's telling the truth. If you're not going to believe her, why bother asking?" Lady Ines threw her hands up in the air.

"Katrina spends almost all her time with me for the past couple of months. I think I really would have noticed it if something was off about her, or if an item was missing from my jewelry box," Queen Lucy said, biting on her lip.

Princess Gilda frowned at everyone. She couldn't believe it what she was hearing. "Am I the only one standing for the facts here?"

All eyes turned to her. "You think she did it?" Caspian asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure Lucy's necklace didn't just fly from a locked box and landing in her handmaiden's bedroom, carefully wrapped in a white napkin, and under the mattress," Gilda analyzed. "So there's only one explanation. She did it, and now she's denying it."

"Well you're wrong! I know you never liked my sister because she is much closer to King Caspian than you are. Your animosity toward her seems to have been automatically extended to me, as well, as if I had earned your disapproval simply due to my close association to her. You can loathe us all you want, but your rancor cannot turn her from innocent to guilty. You do not have the right to accuse her of something that you don't know for sure happened," Ines stood up. She had had enough.

"At least I'm honest with what I think. I'm not blinded by prejudice," Gilda stood up as well.

"Honest? I'm not sure you quite understand what honesty means, Your Highness," Ines said sardonically.

"Gilda, give it a rest," King Edmund said with an admonitory tone. If Gilda let anything slip about their…secret, more trouble would come, as if there weren't enough already. "And Ines, please be respectful to your superiors. Politeness and deference is expected of you at all times. Gilda is a Princess; you are a Lady."

"Well excuse me, my King, but until she is married to King Caspian, she is not my Princess and I don't have to accept what she's saying, especially when it's not the truth. She accused my sister of stealing, when Katrina was innocent, and you know it; you do! So, the Archenlander must be lying, and now she claims _she _is the one being honest. You are the _Just_ King; do you see the loophole here? Because I do," Ines said in fuming rage.

Gilda rolled her eyes. "You know what? That's what happens when you choose girls from _villages_ who have no manners, instead of girls with _class_, to be your ladies in waiting." She looked at Susan and Lucy skeptically. "If I were you, Susan, I'd be careful, and search _her _bedroom as well," she sneered, jabbing a finger in Ines' direction. "If the younger girl could steal jewelry, who knows what this one's doing? After all, it is glaringly obvious she enjoys our lifestyle, or she would have never seduced your brother just to be the future High Queen."

"Gilda?" Lucy whispered. She'd always known Gilda to be a sweet person. The Valiant Queen was in shock once again. How could something so venomous slip out of the Princess' mouth?

"Look here, that's enough, Gilda," King Peter seized control over the situation. "While I agree that certain manners and codes of decorum are to be followed, and that Ines should not have talked to you like that, you did say something awful things about her family and I won't tolerate that."

"Are you just defending her because you're courting her?" Gilda raised her eyebrows at Peter.

"You may be Caspian's fiancée and the future Queen of two countries. You do have a lot of power. But let me remind you that I'm still the High King of Narnia. Ines, listen too. Princess or not, courter or not, you two bickering and arguing and spitting insults at each other is not going to help at all. So stop. I don't want to have to resort to more drastic measures. Is that understood?" Peter said sternly. Now this was why Aslan made Peter the High King of Narnia.

Gilda maintained her composure and collected exterior. She was too well trained to act otherwise. "Of course, my King. Your Majesty will accept my sincere apology." She bowed her head slightly and executed a flawless curtsy, one that must have been perfected over years and years of practice.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Ines added.

"Alright," Lucy said, trying to light up the mood in the room. "I think there's something that doesn't quite make sense. My necklace had to be stolen from my jewelry box during the feast."

"Why during the banquet, Lucy? It could have been stolen _before_," Queen Susan frowned.

"No, I'm fairly sure it was stolen during the party, because when I was getting ready, my necklace was still in the box. Katrina was helping me get dressed at that time, and she left my room at the same time as I did," Lucy recalled the events from last night.

"She could have gone back your room after you left, without you knowing," Gilda pointed out.

"But that can't be. The feast was getting started already. She wouldn't have had the time to," Susan analyzed.

"Yes, she was dancing with me. I can testify for that," Caspian piped up as Gilda shot him a dirty look.

"She could be in this area as often as she likes since she's a lady in waiting." Gilda was relentless.

"She was at the banquet the whole time. I can guarantee that," Ines stepped up.

"Well there is something we can do. We could question guards that were stationed at the staircases. They'd know if Katrina did visit here during the party," Edmund suggested.

"Yes, indeed. But if I remember correctly from their shift schedules, we'd have to wait till tomorrow earliest," Susan added.

"And until then, my sister will be in jail, treated like…I don't know," Ines sighed and rubbed her eyes while Peter hugged her.

"Well," Gilda said emotionlessly. "Lucy, what will you do, now that you don't have a lady in waiting? Will someone take her place?"

"According to the rules laid out at the start of the training program, which we Queens have agreed to already, there's the next in line," Lucy answered.

"So I suppose we ought to go ask Viscountess Beryl who the next in line is," Susan suggested.

"There's no need to consult Lady Newport," Ines said right away, looking crestfallen. "It's Carissa."

"What?! Lady Carissa Atherton of Selby?! No, not her, please," Edmund complained.

"Do I look pleased she'll be so close to us? I'm not happy either, but rules are rules, and we are not to deviate from them," Lucy said in a queenly manner.

"But that girl and her father tried to assassinate us…even if we couldn't exactly prove it," Edmund pointed out.

"She would totally be the type to take revenge though. She never liked us; that was clear enough. And she got really angry once she knew that she couldn't be a handmaiden to either of the Queens. She'd do anything just to get what she wants," Ines muttered.

"But, like Katrina, she was also at the ball, so she has the perfect excuse," Caspian sighed in desperation.

"I'm really sorry to say that there is nothing we can do at the moment apart from waiting till tomorrow to see what information our trusty guards can offer us," Susan said. "Ines, I'll give you the day off today."

"I'll stay with you all day," Peter said to Ines in reassurance.

"I'll send a page Selby, to let Lady Carissa know that she will be my lady in waiting," Lucy said dully, excusing herself and leaving the room. And one by one everyone left, hoping the next day would come quickly.

Edmund, however, followed Gilda to her chambers.

"Gilda," he called out.

"Hey Edmund," she turned around, facing him with a sweet smile on her face.

"What was that just now?" He demanded, folding his arms.

"What are you talking about?" She grew wary.

"You did just insult Ines' family," he stated.

"Oh _that_," she explained. "Did you hear what that girl said to me? She doesn't respect her superiors. Look at the education her family gave her. As a lady in waiting, she will be expected to be at the Queens' side when receiving guests and speaking with dignitaries at social occasions. If she keeps acting like that, Narnia will lose face, and be known for bad manners instead. That will reflect badly on Narnia's rulers. On her sorry courter, Peter. On your sisters. On you. And on me. I'm not saying that Lady Harrington is an ineffectual trainer. None of the handmaidens I've met are quite as…feisty as Ines was. Frankly, I can't see what positive qualities she might have that would make Peter so drawn to her. That was why I concluded that she must have adopted other tactics."

"Well, either way, it was a horrible thing to say. That is something that known as discrimination in my world," he explained, looking disappointed. "It shouldn't matter if you are rich or poor. Everyone deserves to be treated with respect."

Gilda was about to defend herself and argue that Ines had misbehaved as well, but frankly she had never seen Edmund so upset before. She held back the words she was going to say and said this in reply instead. "Well, that was how I was raised to think. That's what all Archenlanders are taught. In Archenland, we're not mean to villagers or commoners, but each social class should know their place. We will never socialize with the lower classes. They'll stay where they belong, and we, the royals, stay way above them, where we should be. I would never allow my lady in waiting to be someone, you know…"

"Someone what? Poor?" Edmund sighed.

"Yes. They don't have manners. They don't know how to act properly at meals or at parties. Royals should only socialize with royals, aristocrats, nobles, and at most the gentry," Gilda stated as if she were memorizing lines from a textbook.

"Well I never thought you were so superficial. Let me tell you something, Gilda. Back in England, my siblings and I were poor. Our father was in the army, while Peter had to be the man of the house, taking care of me and my sisters, especially when our mother needed to work so we could have food and pay our bills. So as you can see, we aren't royals. We don't have 'royal blood', like you and Caspian do, that you so take pride in," Edmund said sternly. "But we treat everyone with kindness, royal or not. And you are going to be Queen of Narnia someday soon. Equality is the core value of Narnia. It's something you must uphold if you should rule this land. And even if not, I think that you should be respectful to everybody regardless of their social standing anyway. You didn't have any say in who Susan's and Lucy's handmaidens would be, and I can understand it if you don't like Katrina for obvious reasons, or if you don't like Ines because your personality doesn't match hers. But now that Carissa, born noble, is going to replace Katrina, do you think she is a better person simply because she descended from barons? Our social rank or wealth is not what defines us. It's how we behave, how we present ourselves. That's what matters. I hope you understand."

And with that, he turned on his heel and walked downstairs, leaving Gilda ashamed.

* * *

**A/n: So, it's time for Carissa to step up as one of the Queen's ladies in waiting, as she has always wanted to be. Time for her to shine now.**


	54. Finding Answers

**A/n: Thank you very much Emily, Aquafin, QueenElenaofnarnia, QueenLucyfan, Connors, Aslanmane, Bella, PeterCaspianRlz, Emma, EC, Bookworms will rule the world, Lea97, Narniafan, LOVEM, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnian, elomeno, Artemis-hunt-goddess, and all the other guests for your comments; they mean so much to me and HQP. :D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Lady Ines was carrying a breakfast tray in her hands, walking down the hall from the kitchen. She requested to bring breakfast to her sister in jail. The monarchs all agreed, so now she was heading down to the dungeons. She couldn't sleep last night, thinking of the events that took place the day before. She still couldn't believe that her sister was in jail for allegedly 'stealing'. Lady Katrina was innocent, so someone must have framed her. But the question was, who? The biggest problem was how to prove it. She really was hoping that at least the guards would give some clues or witnessed something. And her life was now becoming a living nightmare. Today, Lady Carissa would arrive to be Queen Lucy's lady in waiting. She would not believe that she had to deal with, and see, that detestable girl that nearly took Katrina's life with poisoned chocolate.

"Ines."

Ines turned around and saw her friends Lavinia and Sonya which made her smile, even though her mind was troubled.

"Hello," she said to them. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard what happened and we decided to come here to see how you and your sister are," Sonya explained.

"Thank you. It's great to know someone cares. I think Katrina will be relieved to know that she's not alone in this. But how did you even know about what happened?" Ines inquired.

"Julian's vast network of connections led us to Carissa's family, the Atherton family of Selby. Once she was notified that she would be taking Katrina's place as Queen Lucy's handmaiden, her father began bragging about it, showing off and…it's no surprise, really, that word soon got to us," Lavinia explained.

"Great. Of course they would spread that," Ines sighed.

"But what _really_ happened? Did Katrina back out of it? I thought she was honored to be Queen Lucy's lady in waiting," Sonya frowned in puzzlement.

"Katrina is in jail."

Lavinia gasped. "You can't be serious."

Sonya just gaped at Ines. "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was, but I'm not. I'm actually bringing breakfast to her right now."

"Can we go with you? We'd like to see her," Lavinia requested.

"Of course. I will tell you everything that happened on the way," Ines said and led the way. When they reached the door that lead to the stairs, a checkpoint, the guard stationed there let them pass. Their names were recorded in a log book, and then they reached Katrina's cell.

"Hi! It's so good to see you three." The moment she saw her sister and her two friends, she dashed to the bars and smiled at them, in spite of her plight.

"I brought you breakfast," Ines said, passing the tray to a small opening. "I will try to sneak in some white wine for you next time."

"And if we're lucky, I can also get you a tiny slice of pistachio fudge torte," Lavinia joked, trying to brighten the mood.

"Don't tempt her," Sonya nudged her friend but smiled.

"Mm, whatever. At least there's food," Katrina began eating in a manner that resembled King Edmund's behavior at a dining table.

"How are you?" Ines asked her younger sister.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Katrina said sardonically.

"How can I not worry? You are in jail for something I know you didn't do. And here you are. You act like everything's fine. How are you so…composed?" Ines said incredulously.

"It's because I know I'm innocent. I believe that Aslan will not allow me to pay for something that I didn't do. My conscience is clean," Katrina explained.

"That doesn't mean I like that you are in jail. You shouldn't be treated like a criminal," Ines iterated.

"I know you don't like it. I don't like it either. If our positions were reversed…I would probably react the same way."

"Katrina, I'm afraid we have bad news for you," Sonya said sympathetically.

"Do share it with me. I need to be updated. What's the worst that could happen?" Katrina replied. "No, wait. Let me guess. Someone's going to replace me as Queen Lucy's handmaiden."

"You're right. It's Carissa," Lavinia said glumly.

"Only someone as spiteful and greedy and vengeful as she is would do something like what I'm accused of, to be honest," Katrina shrugged.

"I agree. I've actually been thinking of the possibility that she's the one who _really _stole from Lucy. I don't have evidence though, because she was at the feast like we all were," Ines commented.

"Not the whole time," Sonya said suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Ines frowned.

"She was away for a bit. You remember, don't you?" Sonya turned to look at Lavinia.

"She was approaching us at the banquet. We were having a drink and chatting before she got here. We had expected her to make a nasty remark about our families and who we're courting, but before she could, her father cut in, signaling for her to follow him," Lavinia explained.

"So, what happened next?" Katrina prodded.

"Carissa made an excuse and said that she needed to use the bathroom. We were relieved, because it meant we didn't have to talk to her," Lavinia continued.

"We made a joke about it though. Like, why would she need to go to the bathroom with her father, like she's a kid?" Sonya snorted.

"How long they were gone for, then?" Ines enquired.

"Err, I think about 10 minutes?" Lavinia guessed.

"When she returned, though, there was something a little off about her. It's like, she was smiling – smirking actually – really _gleefully_, like she's won the lottery, or something like that," Sonya commented.

"That's right," Lavinia nodded in agreement.

"This piece of information is crucial to solving the case. Now we know that Carissa, along with her father exited the ball room for about 10 minutes," Ines concluded.

"But I don't think she had a permit, so she can't go to the royals' quarters. And don't forget, there are guards at the bottom of the staircase. That's another checkpoint," Katrina remarked.

"Well then, I guess we have more guards to interrogate," Ines suggested.

"But how do you know which guards were guarding the stairs?" Sonya inquired. "There are hundreds of guards."

"Wait. I know one of them. His name is Augustus," Ines said suddenly, her fingers clicking.

"You do? How?" Lavinia enquired.

"Well as you know, the personable King Peter likes to interact with his subjects and with the guards too," Ines explained.

"Then we need to ask him as soon as possible," Sonya said urgently.

"That's what we're going to do right now," Lavinia said, standing up.

"Just fill me in once you have anything, bad news, good news, as long as there is news," Katrina said hopefully.

Ines nodded. She would prove her sister innocent, and no earthly or godly force could stop her from that.

* * *

"So, now, where do we find the guard Augustus?" Sonya inquired.

"I just know that he won't be at the stairs today. He could be anywhere," Lady Ines looked around.

While they were discussing what to do, a small voice had distracted them. They all looked down and saw the most honorable and most noble mouse, Reepicheep.

"Hello, ladies," he said, bowing.

"Hi, Reepicheep. How are you today?" Ines smiled.

"Wonderful, my Lady. I just returned from Cair Paravel and I have great news from there. Each tower is ready, and some rooms are already with furniture," he reported.

"That is indeed great. But, Reepicheep, would you, by any chance, know where the guard Augustus is? We're looking for him because we want to ask him something very important," said Ines.

"Ah, actually, I do know. Today he is at the front gate, guarding the entrance," Reepicheep explained.

"Oh thank you so much, Reepicheep," Lavinia grinned.

"If you don't mind, ladies, I would like to go with you," Reepicheep smiled.

"Of course," Sonya nodded.

* * *

"Augustus," Lady Ines said once she caught sight of him.

"My Ladies, Sir Reepicheep," he bowed. "How may I be in service?"

"Augustus, there's something I need your help with. A couple of nights ago you were guarding the staircases at the royals' quarters. Did anyone approach during the feast?" Ines inquired.

"Like a young girl, about our age, I guess 5'6" or so, with long black hair and green eyes," Lavinia described.

"No, I'm afraid not," Augustus said after a pausing to have a think.

"Wait," Reepicheep said. "There was a moment where there was nobody guarding the stairs. I know this because I passed by it and saw nobody at the bottom of the staircases."

Augustus explained. "Oh, that. That was when my colleague and I helped an old man to the infirmary. He tripped and couldn't get back up. I think he sprained his ankle or something so he needed two men to take him to the infirmary. We had to help; we couldn't just stand there."

"What man? What did he look like?" Sonya enquired.

"He had a beard and a scar on his face…I can't really remember any other distinct features. From his attire, I'd deduce that he's a nobleman, which makes me wonder why he's not at the banquet, since I believe all courtiers are invited," Augustus described.

"That would be Baron Claudius," Ines said, getting angry. "And how long did it take to take him to the infirmary?"

"Since my colleague and I were helping him, about 10 minutes, I guess," Augustus reported. "We had to walk pretty slowly, since he was grimacing in pain, but he was very much against the idea of letting us carry him.

"It all adds up now. Carissa had just enough time go upstairs and do her dirty work, first stealing something precious from Queen Lucy, and then hiding it in Katrina's bedroom," Lavinia said.

"The problem is that with no one saw her going upstairs, and obviously it had gone unwitnessed when she was coming downstairs too," Reepicheep added.

"Well thank you anyway, Augustus," Ines said, smiling weakly. They got a little more information but they still couldn't gather enough evidence to make any accusations. They were so absorbed in their discussion on their way back inside the castle towers that they didn't even see Trufflehunter coming their way, therefore they literally bumped into him.

"Not again. Everyone is bumping into me lately," he grumbled and moved out of the way.

"I'm sorry, my badger friend. We should have seen where we were going," Ines apologized.

"I hate to come across as mardy. It's just that this is the second time this week that someone bumped into me that way. First it was that girl who practically ran me over during the feast the other night. She got away with it without an apology. Young people these days," Trufflehunter shook his head.

"What girl, Trufflehunter?" Reepicheep inquired.

"I don't know her name," Trufflehunter shrugged uninterestedly. "Why do you all look so concerned?"

"Was it my sister?" Ines asked, hoping for a negative.

"No, my Lady. It was a black-haired noblewoman," Trufflehunter recalled.

"Carissa would fit the description but then there are hundreds of women who have black hair," Sonya sighed.

"Where was she coming from and where was she heading to?" Lavinia enquired.

"To the royals' quarters, I believe. I think that's the only route she'd have taken. I find it strange, though, because she doesn't have access to the royals' quarters. She acted…surreptitiously, like she was scared that someone was watching her. I asked her where she was going; I thought maybe she had lost her way. But she seemed spooked that I would even ask. But instead of telling me to just mind my own business, she said that Lady Katrina had asked her to fetch something for her," Trufflehunter explained.

"Oh, please. Katrina wouldn't entrust her with any task," Sonya put her hand on her hips, rolling her eyes.

"She had to be lying and making excuses. Trufflehunter, if we ask you to say that exactly, on trial, to clear my sister's name, will you do it?" Ines requested.

"Of course," Trufflehunter nodded.

"Thank you," Ines said, sounding immensely relieved.

"But you'll have to excuse me now. I have to go to the kitchens," said Trufflehunter, who then went away.

"Well, it looks like we have made progress," Ines said. "I'm going to talk to Their Majesties about this. I'll also keep you three informed."

* * *

**A/n:**

**HQP and I are glad that we've managed to put Reepicheep and Trufflehunter in this chapter. And then of course we couldn't not involve Lavinia and Sonya since they're such supportive friends of the Farmington girls. :D**

**In the next chapter, both Lady Carissa and Baron Claudius will be making appearances. :P**


	55. Caught

**A/n: Whoop-whoop! Thank you so much Aquafin, Narniafan, Bookworms will rule the world, Emily, GoldenAgeNarnian, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, CairParavel, EC, Emma, Artemis-hunt-goddess, elomeno, Bella, PeterCaspianRlz, Connors, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, and all the other guests. To clear Katrina's name, her sister and friends have been working so hard. Now let's see if their efforts are going to pay off. :D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Lady Ines was eager to see King Peter and tell him what she found out. It was a big chance to clean her sister's name. She was walking down the hall when she notice that the door to her sister's bedroom – well, no longer her sister's bedroom – was open. And deep inside she knew what that meant: Lady Carissa was already there and she would have to see and deal with her, but she was hoping not for long. Carissa should be dismissed sooner than later, while Katrina would earn her place back as lady in waiting to Queen Lucy. Ines had hoped that Carissa wouldn't notice her, but she didn't have any luck, for when she passed by, she heard Carissa calling her name.

"Ines, my dear friend! Come on in!" Carissa jeered. It only made Ines' blood boil. Turning back, she walked into the room and glared at Carissa.

"Please, spare me your faked kindness. You don't need to pretend that you like me, or pretend to be nice to me. I'll spare you that. It's just the two us here," Ines glowered at Carissa.

"Come on. I'm just _trying_ to be nice here, and I'm really hurt that you don't appreciate my efforts!" Carissa said singsong. "I'm so sorry for what happened with your sister though. It must be a _big _disappointment for you right? I mean, having a thief in the family. Shame, shame, shame on you."

"For your own good, I would really advise you to shut up," Ines closed in on Carissa.

"Eh, you don't want to be hostile to me. After all, we will be working together, in a way, won't we now, Ines?" Carissa said unabashedly.

"Oh, joy. Enjoy your room. You won't be here for long. Mark my words," Ines said ominously before turning on her heel.

"Your sister was a fool from the start. She flirted with His Majesty the King Caspian, because she envied me. _You_ envied me too. I just wonder why His Majesty the King Peter would court such a…lowly girl like you. It's a puzzler for the ages, really. There are so many beautiful noblewomen out there, and better ladies. So, my guess is that you must be particularly good in a certain arena. Perhaps in bed," Carissa said smugly, inspecting her nails.

"What did you say?" Ines shouted, grabbing Carissa's forearm. "Take that back now!"

"You heard what I said! It's not polite to make me repeat myself," Carissa shot back.

"I'm warning you, Carissa!" Ines yelled, and Peter heard that as he was just approaching the room. He stopped right at the door though, to listen to the conversation. The family was developing a habit of eavesdropping, but they didn't do it unless they needed to.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it? You're going to hit me? You don't have what it takes to be a Queen! Much less a High Queen. You're worthless. Look at you! Have you ever actually looked yourself in the mirror? Every time you see or hear something you don't like, you react like this. You get aggressive, and you're rude to other people. That's not how a Queen should behave. And sooner or later, King Peter will notice that your behavior is simply not befitting for a lady. And His Majesty will get rid of you. He needs to. Yet you walk around like you are a role model. Well, you're _not_ a role model," Carissa reprimanded.

"Do you think you're better then? That you would be a better High Queen than I would?" Ines challenged.

"Well I must say, I would certainly be very flattered if the High King wants me to be his consort. But he's not the ruling King. The true power lies with King _Caspian_. Your sister knows that. That's why she chose to get close to the Telmarine King, am I right?" Carissa kept her nose in the air.

"So that's why you did what you did? To take my sister's place, because you know that King Caspian likes her?" Ines frowned.

"Those are your words, not mine," Carissa said beguilingly.

"But you are not denying it either," Ines pointed out.

"Ines, my wronged little girl, take my advice," Carissa said a little too sweetly that it became sickening. "Get back to your flower shop in whichever village you're from. You don't belong here. You never have, and you never will. No matter what, you will never be like Her Majesty, the late High Queen Helga of Narnia. Don't try to take her place. You're an insult to her memory. She suffered a lot in her final days. The least you could do to honor her is to stay away from her husband. Seducing him is disrespectful to her, and to him too," she scolded. "But no matter what you do, High King Peter will _always_ love _her_. You will _always_ live under her shadow, and once he is sent to Aslan's Country, he will run to her arms and leave you. And you will be lonely. Trust me. Helga was his _wife_ and Queen. But you? You are nothing but his toy, his whore. You're a disgrace. Just like your sister. The Kings' whores. It sounds like a perfect name for a cabal. Do you recruit new members annually?"

"You little..." Ines seethed, ready to slap Carissa, but Peter stepped into the room at the right moment.

"Ines, there you are. I was looking for you but I couldn't find you in your room. Come with me. There's something I need to say to you in private," Peter said collectedly.

"Your Majesty," Carissa gave a low curtsy.

Ines let go of Carissa, her eyes full of tears but she wiped them away as she turned to face Peter. "I'll wait for you outside then." She then exited the room.

"Lady Carissa," Peter said neutrally. "I hope you will do a great job as my youngest sister's lady in waiting. Do you think you are ready and up for the challenge?"

"I am born ready, my King," Carissa smirked. "I won't fail like the last one did, and unlike my predecessor I won't be stealing anything from Her Majesty. On the contrary I'll be happy to guard her most prized belongings for her."

Peter sighed. "Very well." He then went away, shaking his head and joining Ines at the lounge. Once everybody had gathered, they all turned to look at Ines intently and listened attentively to what she had to say.

"My Lords and Ladies, I think I have a clue as to who actually committed the crime and framed Katrina. I have witnesses, even," Ines then explained her discoveries. Afterwards, everybody was stunned.

"So, does this mean we can arrest her?" Queen Susan inquired.

"Are you sure we have enough solid proof?" Princess Gilda said doubtfully.

"But you heard what Ines said. We have Reep and Trufflehunter, along with what Lavinia and Sonya saw. That is enough evidence to arrest her and her father, is it not?" Queen Lucy stated.

"Mere words against an actual piece of evidence. I'm really not sure about this," King Caspian said cautiously.

"So all this…for nothing?" Ines asked incredulously.

"Well it would be best if we could acquire a confession from her own mouth," King Edmund shrugged.

"She wouldn't be stupid enough to do that, really," Susan shook her head. "That won't do. Any alternatives?"

"I'm supportive of the idea. I'm the eavesdropper of the family," Edmund said wryly.

"So we're going to send someone to eavesdrop, you mean?" Gilda enquired.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're going to do. And Lucy, you'll do it," Peter said, snapping his fingers.

"Me? I guess I can do it, but…why me?" Lucy queried.

"You are the owner of the necklace, after all. Besides, nobody can doubt their Queen's word," Ines explained. "It's a brilliant plan."

* * *

Later, Princess Gilda went to King Edmund privately. "I need to say something to you, Edmund."

"Yes? What is it?" Edmund was still visibly upset.

"I want to apologize for my behavior and attitude the other day. You know what I mean," Gilda said, biting her lip. "I don't like that you're upset because of me."

Edmund smiled heartily. "Apology accepted," he said, holding her hand. "You know what I think? I think that even though you don't like Ines and Katrina right now, it's possible that be great friends with them in the future. You'll be getting along with them like family. You know, I hated my siblings when I was little. But now, I can't do without them."

"We'll see if that happens then," Gilda chuckled. "Is anyone around? Anyone watching us?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Edmund asked.

"Well, I just need to make sure the coast is clear before I can do this," Gilda answered before kissing Edmund full on the lips.

* * *

A few days later, Lady Carissa was in her bedroom, getting ready for the day when someone slipped into her room.

"Father, what are you doing here? You gave me a scare. Does anybody know you are here?" Carissa inquired, looking startled. "Visitors are not allowed; they need royal permission."

"Since when do I need permission to see my own daughter?" Baron Claudius snorted. "If my daughter is the Queen of Narnia, then sure, I can understand it, but clearly she isn't yet," he sat on one of the armchairs in Carissa's room.

"Father, don't say that, I'm not Queen of anything; I'm just..." Carissa shied away. "I'm just a handmaiden."

"But you will be, soon," Claudius replied nonchalantly.

Carissa sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Queen Lucy left her bedroom, heading to Lady Carissa's. She figured she could _try_ to get along with her new lady in waiting. But as she was about to knock on the door, she heard a male voice inside the room. Lucy found it strange, as she knew that handmaidens were not allowed to have any suitors or courters in their private bedrooms, unless it was a palace-sanctioned relationship as it meant that royal approval was granted.

As she got closer, she realized that the male voice had belonged to Claudius, Lord Atherton, when she heard Carissa refer to him by 'father'. Lucy gasped. Looking around frantically, she saw Reepicheep.

"Reep," Lucy whispered and motioned for silence. "I need your help."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Reep bowed.

"Tell everyone that the Baron of Selby is here in Carissa's room. Today may be the day we can finally get a confession out of them to prove Ines right and Katrina innocent," Lucy said urgently.

"Right away, my Queen," the brave mouse bowed and left, leaving Lucy behind the doors. In order for their plan to work, she could not be seen.

* * *

Baron Claudius looked around the room. "This is a nice bedroom. But it's just your temporary bedroom."

"Father, we still have a big problem. King Caspian is still engaged to Princess Gilda. How can you expect me to divert him, while she is still around?" Lady Carissa queried.

"My child, can't you see? We've already got rid of the nosy village girl," Claudius scowled.

"But that was easy! She's just, as you say, a village girl. We're talking about a princess here! She's royalty!" Carissa voiced out her concerns helplessly.

"Why must I be the one to think of _everything_ here?" Claudius scoffed.

"Why must _I_ be the one to do _everything_ here?" Carissa grumbled.

"Because the King is not interested in men! How can _I_ be the one to seduce him?!" Claudius laughed maliciously. "And your plans can be nowhere as ingenious as mine anyway. You know it."

"I'm just saying that it will not be easy like what we did the last time. All I had to do was sneak into the Queen's chambers, take something precious and valuable from her, and then frame Katrina at the night of the banquet," Carissa explained.

"It was executed perfectly. Now I can't wait to see the trial," Claudius smirked, making Queen Lucy outside tremble. So Lady Ines and the others were right; it was Lord Selby and his daughter all along.

"We have another problem," Carissa said. "The other Chippingford girl is the High King's courter."

"Well that's why she will be the one in big trouble after killing the Princess," Claudius pointed out.

"Killing?! Father, I thought we agreed that we won't take any lives!" Carissa looked as if she could cry.

"Don't you want to rule? Be a royal consort?" Claudius stood up in annoyance.

Carissa shielded her gaze demurely. "Of course, but..."

"So that's why we need to make sacrifices. No pain, no gain. It's just collateral damage; you'll learn to look past that in no time. As long that princess is alive, you will never be queen. Look on the bright side, child. Technically, we won't be the ones who actually killed her; it was someone else."

"But what if somebody finds out about what we've done?" Carissa enquired. Gulping, she added, "or what we're conspiring to do."

"No one will ever find out. Did they find out about the chocolate cookies? No. Did they find out about the necklace? No. So, they won't suspect us, not when the bottle of poison would be placed in _Lady Ines_' bedroom," Claudius pointed out, speaking Ines' name with spite.

For the first time, Carissa felt uncomfortable with what her father had planned for her. It was one thing to blame someone for stealing; murder was out of the question. Who knew she actually had a sense of decency and morality to reckon these crimes wrong?

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Claudius said lazily, pouring himself something to drink and gleefully garnishing it with a lemon twist.

"That's certainly easy for you to say," Carissa rebuffed.

"Now you listen here, daughter. When we all move to Cair Paravel, and after the trial, we will carry out our plan and I will pass you the poison. It's very potent, so you only need to trickle a few drops into the Princess' drink, and hide the bottle in your colleague's bedroom. I believe you are capable of it."

Suddenly, someone burst into the room. It was King Caspian and Queen Lucy along with Sir Reepicheep and enough guards to subdue the two culprits.

"I'm afraid that plan will have to be canceled, Claudius," Reep said, pointing his tiny sword at the two conspirators.

"What do you mean?" Carissa said uneasily. Her face was getting pale. "We didn't do anything; I was forced into this!"

"We heard _everything_, Carissa. You don't need to play dumb anymore. This time, you and your father are arrested on multiple accounts of attempted murder, thievery, and high treason. There is no escape now," Lucy said sternly. This was the first time Claudius and Carissa had ever seen the Valiant Queen sound so regal and authoritative. Carissa quaked, while Claudius just gaped at the two royals.

"Arrest them," Caspian said to the guards icily.

Now, Lady Katrina's cell was given to the real culprits.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Success! How long have y'all been waiting for to see Claudius and Carissa be punished? :P**

**In the next chapter, the brand new Cair Paravel will be ready! We'll also be introducing a few new characters who will be more and more influential as the story proceeds... :D**


	56. Concern

**A/n: Many thanks to LOVEM, Artemis-hunt-goddess, Bookworms will rule the world, Emily, QueenElenaofnarnia, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnian, EC, Bella, Guest (DaXa), elomeno, Emma, Aquafin, Aslanmane, Connors, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenLucyfan, and all the other guests! :D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Lady Ines was presently in Queen Susan's room, putting Her Majesty's new dresses in the wardrobe so that it would be easier to move all of the Queen's belongings to her new chambers in Cair Paravel, while Susan was holding a council meeting with King Edmund.

Ines was happy in a way because she knew that soon her sister would be out of jail, and that Lord Selby and his hateful daughter would have to pay for what they had done. However, at the same time, she couldn't forget what Carissa had said to her. Would she really always be living in Queen Helga's shadow? And what would happen when they all had to go to Aslan's Country? That day was inevitable; she knew it. The moment King Peter saw his late wife, would he run to her and decide to be with her for all eternity instead? Nobody could know.

"Hey." A voice came behind her, making her jump and turn around. But she smiled when saw the blond haired, blue eyed High King.

"Your Majesty," Ines smiled and curtsied.

"I called you several times but it looks like you weren't paying attention or listening at all," Peter laughed.

"I was just...thinking," Ines said dismissively.

"About what, may I ask?" Peter inquired.

"About...everything. Everything that's been going on recently," Ines answered, her eyes darting away.

"About your sister's misfortune?" Peter enquired.

"Yes," Ines nodded.

"That's all?" Peter queried in disbelief.

"Yes, that is all. Nothing more. Why do you ask? Don't you believe me?" Ines asked.

Peter grinned knowingly. "I heard what Carissa told you the other day."

Ines looked down for a second but Peter's intense gaze made her look back at him. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but think about what she said. And I hate to admit it, but she actually had a point, you know. I'm not like your wife Helga. She was beautiful, elegant, and a courteous Queen. I'm not like that. She's everything I want to be. Me, on the other hand, I just have to say whatever comes to my mind. I'm really outspoken and more often than not it's not a good thing. I understand that it makes me come across as nosy sometimes. I hate that, because it makes me an impolite person at times, especially when I was speaking to Princess Gilda like that the other day. She's a royal, and my future Queen. I feel really guilty for talking to her like that. I feel like I've offended her."

"Well if you feel that way I would encourage you to make amends with her. Since you and she will be living in the same tower for...quite possibly the rest of your lives it would be better for you and her to be on good terms with one another, rather than be hostile," Peter advised.

"Alright. But I still don't want to embarrass Narnia by being a lady in waiting that can't shut up when she needs to. That can't happen when we're receiving dignitaries," Ines said, looking concerned.

Peter chuckled while Ines just narrowed her eyes. "Don't laugh; I'm serious!"

"Ines, I know you are, but you don't have to anything worry about, frankly. Firstly, you are an honest person – tell me, how many people are like that? And that's a virtue actually. About mannerisms, I see that the training program of 5 months has not quite shaped you into the kind of courtier that you wish to be, but I'm sure Susan and Lucy will help you with everything you need to know. They helped Helga with it too, even though she's born a noblewoman. But the point is that I will be with you every step of the way, so have no fear," Peter said in reassurance.

Ines beamed in relief, and nodded. "Shall we have lunch together then?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be waiting for you in the lounge then," Peter nodded.

"I'll meet up with you once I've finished tidying Queen Susan's wardrobe," Ines added.

Peter nodded. "I love you."

Ines smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

As King Caspian went to arrange for a trial to be held, Queen Lucy freed Lady Katrina from her cell and merrily brought her back to the royals' quarters where she should be. Katrina was welcomed back into Lucy's household as her lady in waiting.

King Edmund and Queen Susan had just finished their council meeting, so they went back to the royals' quarters for lunch. As soon as they got back, though, they found Lucy and Katrina there. They were overjoyed to know that Claudius and Carissa were indeed the masterminds, and that Katrina was acquitted now. Princess Gilda was there too, but she remained rather indifferent.

Amidst the reunion, Caspian scampered up the stairs, expecting Katrina there at the lounge with the Pevensies. They made way for him to pass through, and she rushed to him too, so that she could hug him and he could hold her in his warm embrace. He would have kissed her, but a hug was second best seeing as Gilda was there too. He held her tightly to himself and she had no desire to let go either. She liked the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her.

Gilda rolled her eyes while Edmund squeezed her hand when nobody was watching. At least, he thought nobody was watching. Though Susan was very happy to know that now all was put right, she did catch it when Edmund and Gilda exchanged secretive looks. Before Edmund or Gilda could look around surreptitiously, Susan had torn her eyes away from her brother.

Next, Peter came out from Susan's room after his conversation with Ines. The sight before him enraptured him.

"So soon?" Peter cheered. "Brilliant!"

"Where's Ines?" Lucy inquired eagerly. "She needs to be here."

"In my room," Susan answered.

"Everybody, hide Katrina," Peter ushered urgently. "I want to give Ines a surprise," he said in exhilaration as the others huddled together to block Katrina from Ines's sight once she stepped out of Susan's room. Ines saw in the lounge that everybody was giggly. She knew immediately something must be going on.

"What's happened?" Ines enquired. "Tell me; I can't wait to know."

At Peter's cue, the five of them shifted away to reveal Katrina. Ines squealed and ran to her sister. She had never been more relieved and delighted ever in her life. She knew she got her sister back and justice had been served.

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

It was mid-March when the trial could actually be held. Originally, seeing as the offences Baron Claudius and Lady Carissa had committed were most serious, the most likely punishment would be execution. Telmarine law stated that when it came to executions, usually nobles and/or aristocrats would be given simple beheadings, while commoners would be more brutally drawn and quartered. However, Edmund, being the Just, stated that since Claudius and Carissa did plead guilty, it's possible to lessen their sentence a little bit. So in the end, they were penalized with exile instead. And of course, the barony that Claudius inherited had gone back to crown possession. Both he and Carissa were stripped of their titles. They had to pack all their belongings and leave Narnia within the day.

Now that these criminals were out of the way, it was time for all the royals, courtiers and select villagers like Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen to move to the newly reconstructed Cair Paravel.

The opening ceremony for the newly reconstructed Cair Paravel included a banquet, during which Baron Tyrone wanted to introduce his friends to some new friends: the three sons of the 9th Duke of Millville. The youngest was Marquess Xavier Fletcher-Ridgeway, who just turned 15. The middle one was Marquess Darren Fletcher-Ridgeway, 17 going on 18. The eldest was Marquess Ruben Fletcher-Ridgeway, aged 19. Standing beside him was his courter…

"Sonya!" Katrina gasped as she, her sister and Sonya hugged. "Oh, it all adds up!"

"Yes!" Ines said in exhilaration, turning to Ruben. "Sonya told us she courting a Marquess, but we never knew it was you, my Lord."

As they chatted, Susan and Edmund shared a dance.

"I know something about you, Edmund," Susan teased. "I think you've got a dirty little secret."

"Hmm really? And what might that be, dear sister?" Edmund laughed. "What have I done this time?"

"Well, dear brother, you might not own up to it but…I think something's up between you and Gilda," Susan stated.

Edmund stopped laughing. "You think so?" He was clearly distracted, almost stepping on Susan's foot.

"I say 'I think so' only because it might make me seem presumptuous to say 'I know so'," Susan said wittily.

"What do you know about me and Gilda?" Edmund hissed in Susan's ear.

"I only caught you two holding hands. And you know who else would hold hands? Me and Tyrone. That's something _couples_ do," Susan replied.

"There's also Caspian and Katrina – I can't believe you forgot to mention them," Edmund grunted.

"True," Susan pursed her lips. "But I find it quite funny that you're actually implicitly owning up to your liaisons with Gilda. Ha, I never would have predicted it. I really thought you would deny it."

"I'm not denying anything; I'll give you that, but I'm also not owning up to anything either," Edmund said vaguely. "You're forcing me into a corner and it's not very nice."

"Is it _nice_ to have an affair with your best friend's fiancée?" Susan inquired cleverly.

"It's not an affair," Edmund snapped. "And no, it's not _nice_, to answer your question. It is anything but a nice feeling. And if you're just here to tell me that I shouldn't –"

"Oh don't worry. I'm not here to tell you that. You tell yourself that enough already. I hate to be a bore," Susan smirked.

"Well you _are_ a bore," Edmund said jokingly. They would never stop teasing each other. It started from when they were little kids, and it would go on for as long as they should live.

"Oh, really? Tyrone begs to differ, I'm sure. He says I'm the most interesting woman he has ever met," Susan said singsong.

"He's really met very few women, hasn't he?" Edmund tried to change the topic.

"_Anyway_," Susan said mischievously while Edmund groaned inwardly. "How long have you and Gilda been hiding in the shadows?"

"Nobody can know about this," Edmund said ominously. "If you tell anybody about this I will never forgive you."

"Does she requite your love?" Susan went on mercilessly.

"Stop it," Edmund snarled. "I'm only willing to talk to you about this because we're family, but you go too far sometimes."

"Is she going to leave Caspian for you?" Susan only seemed to enjoy it more and more. "Hmm, pity, I was rooting for them. But I'd get on the winning team's side, which is your side."

"Who else knows?" Edmund demanded. "You mustn't speak a word to anyone about this, you hear me?"

"Is my little brother going to be a Prince consort of Archenland?" Susan said dramatically. "Oh, he's all grown up now, wittle Edmund…"

"By the Lion, Susan," Edmund groaned. "Can you at least just try to understand how I feel?"

"I know what it's like to be in love," Susan replied smartly.

"But you don't know what it's like for _me_. It's completely _different_, you know. Imagine if you couldn't be with Tyrone openly, or show any affection toward him in public, because he's engaged to someone close to you. Wouldn't that break your heart? It's the most awful thing that can happen to anyone. I would never wish it upon anybody, even the worst of sinners and traitors," Edmund explained sadly.

Susan sighed and adopted a more serious tone. "I wish I could help you, Edmund. I really do. But you know, if you weren't a royal yourself, this could actually count as treason."

"Treason? What do you think really counts as treason?" Edmund scoffed.

"Treason is anything a ruler or his/her lawyers decide it to be, on a whim," Susan said darkly. "Didn't you pay attention in your history classes?"

"I lived in Narnia 1300 years ago; I think I know my history well enough," Edmund scowled.

"I don't mean Narnian history. I mean English history. How tumultuous the 16th century was. Two out of six Queens of Henry VIII were executed on accounts of treason AND adultery. All those who supposedly committed adultery with the two wives were beheaded. You're lucky it won't happen to you, because you're a King too," Susan recounted.

"So technically there's nothing to worry about. I won't be one head shorter," Edmund said plainly.

"But do you really want Caspian, your _best friend_, to be stuck in an adulterous marriage?" Susan inquired.

"Even if it's an adulterous marriage, it's not of _my _doing," Edmund protested. "Why does it seem to me as if everybody's blaming me for being in _love_?"

"Nobody's blaming you, actually. Nobody even knows a thing about your liaison with Gilda. Well, except for me, but I don't count, and even I'm not blaming you. I think_ you're _the only one blaming yourself and it seems as if your own judgment is the harshest. With you, it always is. Because a part of you reckons it wrong to be in love with your best friend's affianced."

"After all this talking I still don't see how anything's changed," Edmund said in annoyance.

"Oh something has changed for sure. If I've noticed these little gestures between you and Gilda, it's just a matter of time before someone else will notice it. You thought I didn't see it, but I did. You may get lucky this time, but next time? You can't guarantee it. You can either be more discreet about this secret relationship, or you can end it altogether. Don't get yourself in trouble again; I'm just trying to help," Susan advised.

Edmund muttered. "You try too hard at times."

"Well fine, if you want to be all snappy. Maybe I'm really bad at giving people advice yet I still insist on it anyway because I actually care. We are family, Edmund. Anything that upsets you upsets me. I want you to find your own happiness too," Susan explained.

"I have found it," Edmund replied. "Or at least I think I have."

"There's still a chance you can get over her and start with someone new," Susan said realistically. "It stands a better chance than hoping that the alliance Narnia has with Archenland, the deal that Caspian's signed with King Nain, could be…annulled."

"You want me to get over Gilda and start a relationship with somebody else?" Edmund asked incredulously.

"If you can do it," Susan nodded.

"How swiftly you dismiss the love she and I share," Edmund frowned. "You're hurting my feelings. Does Tyrone know you tend to do that? Because if he doesn't, I'm going to tell him now."

Susan couldn't even tell if Edmund was being serious anymore. When she didn't say anything in response, he went on. "See, this is what it feels like when you know somebody could potentially destroy your relationship with the person you love. Except you're having better luck than I am. Your relationship with Tyrone isn't deemed sinful in any way, unlike mine. I try my best to make you understand, but more often than not I feel like nobody can really understand me. Not even my own siblings, as all they do is admonish me for developing feelings, which I can't even help. Do you see how helpless I am?"

Susan paused to think. Perhaps she really didn't understand her brother as much as she would like to believe. "Well I think I do know of one person who might be able to understand you."

"Who?" Edmund asked, though he didn't really sound hopeful.

"Katrina."

* * *

**A/n: More sibling bonding will take place in the next chapter, and one of the new characters will be making an important discovery...**


	57. Concurrence

**A/n:**

**First of all, HQP and I would like to clear up a misunderstanding regarding the reviews. For some reason we have yet to figure out, many of our readers' reviews were either cut short, or not showing on this site at all. Even reviews that I had left to other stories were not displayed in full either. I do not know why this is happening, but I would attribute this to a technical error, since it is not the first time this has happened. There is no way for me to know whose reviews are incomplete or what the missing parts were meant to convey, so if your review was not displayed in full, please feel free to message me and share your opinions and remarks on the story with me.**

**Still, HQP and I would like to reassure you, our readers, that we do take your comments seriously, and that we do appreciate that you took the time to tell us your thoughts on our story. So we would like to say thanks to LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Emily, Lea97, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnian, QueenLucyfan, Guest (DaXa), PeterCaspianRlz, elomeno, Connors, Aslanmane, Artemis-hunt-goddess, Emma, Bella, and all the other guests for reviewing. ****While we understand that we cannot satisfy all of you since everybody has different opinions and requests, we do try to make our story an enjoyable read for all of you, so we do sincerely hope that you will continue to read our stories and show your support. It means a lot to us.**

**Please enjoy this chapter. :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Susan's POV~

"Are you serious?" Edmund enquired, looking hesitant and bewildered.

"Yes," I nodded replied firmly. "See, you two really have a lot in common, actually. I'm frankly quite surprised that neither of you have noticed it. Don't you see? You're in love with Gilda, but you can't be with her because of a betrothal. Katrina's in love with Caspian – I think we can get used to talking about that now – but she can't be with him, because of the _same_ betrothal. At the same time, your elder sister is in a stable and wholesome relationship. It's the same case with Katrina because of Ines's courtship with Peter. Believe me."

"Ah," Edmund said as realization struck him. "It makes perfect sense to me."

"It should," I said, a sense of pride swelling in me. I was glad that I had successfully made my brother cheer up this time. I had done a good job and deserved a pat on my shoulder. I did get the pat, but it was not a sign of encouragement. It was Tyrone who wanted to cut in and dance with me. Edmund smiled at my courter and left the dance floor, presumably heeding my advice.

* * *

~Edmund's POV~

I strode to the beverage bar where Lady Katrina was. As the waiter handed me a goblet of Kirschwasser, I decided to take my own sister's advice. And so I approached Katrina and struck up a conversation with her.

"What are you drinking?" I inquired. "It looks fancy."

"Oh, crème de cacao, Your Majesty," she curtsied.

"You know when I was in England I wasn't allowed to drink alcohol," I chuckled at the memory, but somehow a little ruefully as I knew that I would never have the chance to go back to England again. Or at least I would not give up Narnia for England.

"Oh? Why not, my King?" She enquired.

"Because I'm underage," I answered. "Which is ironic because technically I can be considered 29 years old."

She giggled. "What is the age of adulthood in your world then, King Edmund?"

"18," I reported.

"18, my King?" She replied, surprised. "Wow."

"It's also the minimum age if you want to be a conscript in the army. Hundreds of boys my age would forge their identity documents and lie about their age just to serve their country. But is it really worth it? I say not really, unless it's for Narnia, where I feel I truly belong," I explained.

"It makes the legal age here in Narnia seem really young. 15 for courtship and betrothals and engagements; 16 for marriage as Your Majesty knows," she commented.

"I wish you hadn't brought up engagements. It's a truly...bothersome matter, I'd say," I sighed.

"It bothers you, King Edmund? How so?" She inquired. "Are _you _betrothed to a foreign Princess too?"

"Oh, I wish," I chuckled ruefully.

She frowned. "Why would you want that, Your Majesty? It seems a painful position to be in."

"Only when love is not part of the equation," I remarked.

"Is it ever meant to be, my King? In royal marriages, I mean," she asked.

"I think it should always be. Otherwise, marriages would just be based on nothing," I shrugged. "Between a love without marriage and a marriage without love, I don't think I can decide which one is crueler."

"I've noticed that the Princess Gilda isn't mad at King Caspian anymore," she said with a clipped accent. "Her Royal Highness used to be rather…temperamental, when it came to…well, the lack of romance in their relationship."

"It's not difficult to see why. Caspian prefers you. It's not like that's unobvious," I replied. My tone was _not _accusatory.

"And Princess Gilda prefers you, King Edmund," she said cheekily.

I took a sip from my drink. "Well, I guess that makes us equal, eh?"

"Honestly, Your Majesty, I think you're the only one who dislikes the betrothal as much as I do," she chuckled. "Except for the two engaged parties, of course. _My_ Caspian and _your _Gilda."

"You've grown more daring, Lady Katrina," I commented, impressed.

"Yes. I've learnt a lesson after my brief imprisonment. I've got to be tougher; otherwise I'll make myself an easy target for people to pick on. And I don't want to be victimized again," she said pertly, swirling her goblet. "And I like taking chances."

"Still, you're unusually…beguiling? And flirty, too, I've observed," I guffawed. "I mean, you've grown a lot more extroverted and outgoing over the past…few months. What made you this bold? Do tell me."

"Ah, that's because I have a King's true love in my keeping," she stated with a wink. "That's where my power comes from, my King."

"To some people, it may not be as good as the power Gilda has. She's going to be a Queen of _two_ lands. There has never been a more powerful woman in all 2300 years of history," I pointed out.

"Yes, but power is power regardless. And, well, I feel empowered, so I couldn't care less what other people think."

I chortled. "I think you're the only one who holds this attitude and can be so guiltless about it."

"I just intend to treasure whatever power I have, just as I treasure the love King Caspian and I share. Just as _you_ treasure the love you and Her Highness share, King Edmund," she shrugged. "You do realize, Your Majesty, that that's where part of Princess Gilda's power comes from too, right? She knows it too. I'll bet she does. She knows she has your love. It's invaluable. At the same time, she also has an international alliance with _Caspian_. Albeit loveless, the deal was sealed by her father the King Nain, am I right? She's linked to two Kings of Narnia, the most powerful men in the realm. See?"

"I do see your point," I nodded with a thoughtful expression on my face. "I think it's just sad that people like us are considered 'outsiders'. I've once tried pulling myself out of this; it's got my head spinning."

"But it didn't work, did it?" She said as both of us placed their goblets back onto the counter, neither of us opting for a refill. "It never would, my King. Love is not something you just…get yourself out of. It's not like you can snap your fingers and move on from a person you are truly in love with. Falling in love is so beguilingly easy…falling out of it, though – I'm not sure that's even possible."

"Your Ladyship has a fair point," I nodded and smiled. Susan was right. Katrina really could understand me in this aspect. "Have a dance with me, Katrina. Our interests may not be as different as you think."

* * *

~Peter's POV~

I took a look at the new ballroom, and smiled, refreshed. Finally I was here in Cair Paravel. It was as if I had never left. I was at home finally and in spite of 1300 years of lost time, I felt happy. Everyone was having a great time. Susan was dancing with Tyrone, Edmund was chatting with Katrina, Caspian was dancing with Gilda, while Ines was chatting with her lady friends. I couldn't find my beloved sister, Lucy, though. I only jumped when someone had literally leaped onto my back.

"BOO!" Lucy giggled.

"Lucy," I laughed too. "You scared me."

"It was _exactly_ what I was going for!" Lucy guffawed. "Care to dance, Peter?"

"You stole my line," I chuckled.

"Steal mine in return then," she shrugged playfully.

"Sure," I nodded curtly as we moved to the dance floor.

"Happy to be home?" Lucy asked me after a while.

"Yes. We've had great times in this palace and this feels more like home than Finchley ever will," I answered. "At least this place isn't plagued by war. So far so good we are, at peacemaking. Or at least maintaining it."

"I feel the same way, you know. I was actually a little afraid that deep inside you would feel a little sad to return to Cair, though," she revealed.

"Because it reminds me all too much of Helga?"

"Yeah. I don't want anybody to pressure you to move on. You're not expected to! Yes, I know it's been 1300 years for them. Plenty of time to heal, right? Wrong! It hasn't even been a fraction of thirteen centuries for you; I don't think you should be expected to move on so soon! I mean, it's _great_ that you are moving on, but it's a gradual process, and people in general should give you more time. And, honestly, if they've never lost someone as important to them as Helga is to you, then for all I care, they should keep their opinions to themselves because they're simply irrelevant. I don't want you to be under any pressure to move on. Because instead of showing empathy or trying to understand how you feel, telling you to move on is the only thing people have been throwing at you, rubbing in your face and shoving down your throat, ever since we came back to Narnia."

I smiled. "Look at you, Lu. The protective little sister." I was pretty proud of Lucy. Really I was. The best sister I could ever ask for. Well, of course Su was undoubtedly the best too. Ah, I was just blessed to have these amazing women as my sisters. "I think I'm hurting less because I have your support, and Su's and Ed's too of course. The three of you mean so much to me. I've lost my wife but you three lost your sister in law too. You've spent a lot of time too with Helga back then and it's not much less tough for you to lose her as well. I completely understand."

"Well in addition to that, I think you're hurting less because Ines is giving you a reason to be happy," she commented. "I'm glad that she accepts Helga's place in your heart. Helga is and always will be an integral part of our lives, in my heart as a sister in law and a very dear friend, and in yours as the most important person you'll ever have and hold."

"Well you're right. Actually Ines gives me many reasons to be happy," I smiled to myself, recalling that Helga once told me in his dream that it was she who sent Ines my way. So if this wasn't meant to be, then I didn't know what was.

"But if Ines hurts you I'm going to be very angry," Lucy growled.

I just burst into laughter. "Why are you being _so_ protective over me? I thought that was my job as the eldest."

"Well just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I can't be protective over my dear siblings, right?" Lucy reasoned smartly. "Besides, you're the one who really need someone to be protective and fussy over you. It's what you said when Tyrone pursued Susan."

"I'm sure I don't sound that _menacing_," I remarked lightheartedly. "And Ines would never do anything to hurt me. She has no reason to."

"Not everything requires a reason. You didn't need a reason to love Helga. Or Ines. Sure, there are things you love them for, but it's different," Lucy said softly. "And, well, Susan is convinced that Tyrone would never hurt her as well, but you always doubt them," she poked me mischievously.

"Either way, Tyrone had better treat Susan right," I said sternly.

"Either way, Ines had better treat you right," Lucy imitated me, before giggling and using her normal voice. "Are you going to ask for her hand in marriage?"

"Lu, we just started courting. I thought you'd be the last person to usher me to move on?" I was frankly a little taken aback by that question. "But be assured that it is a possibility that I will marry Ines," I answered honestly. "And what about you, sister?"

"What about me, brother?" She pretended to not know what I was talking about, but I could see right through her.

"Come on, Lu. Have you encountered any suitors yet? Anyone I can chase around, brandishing my sword?" Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Pete! I thought you'd know that it's still about half a year away before I'm old enough for suitors," Lucy guffawed. "I know that I'm supposed to have the maturity of a 27 year old. And yes I am going to look for someone who's about my age but definitely mature beyond his years if I am to choose someone as my consort. Though I'm just not very sure if there are many gentlemen who fit this...prerequisite."

I chuckled. "I trust your judgment, Lu. Just know that I'm here for you, anytime you need me."

She grinned and nodded as our dance ended. "It's funny, you know. Helga once said that to me too."

"You seem to be in the mood to talk about her tonight," I replied softly.

"Do you mind? Oh, Pete, I'm sorry. If you'd rather –"

"No, not at all," I said casually, beaming. "I'd chat about anything and everything with you, Lu. Because you're one of the very few people I can do that with. So tonight, sister, we are going to chat. About anything and everything. Now," I pointed at the beverage bar. "Have a drink with me."

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

As the guests were engrossed in their merrymaking, one of the aristocrats had drunk too much. He was Reginald, Lord Ridgeway, 9th Duke of Millville. He was completely crocked. He was close to retching, when he only burped publicly and very unceremoniously. His youngest son, Marquess Xavier, was accompanying him at that time. He was very embarrassed.

"Father, you've had too much to drink," Xavier said, shaking his head.

"Nonsense, my son, nonsense!" The Duke exclaimed drunkenly, causing other people to stare as he was a nuisance. "Now, more wine, please, more wine. I have yet to try the eggnog."

"No, Father, I'm afraid not. Actually you've just finished a goblet of eggnog. Now come on," Xavier mumbled.

"Aw son, don't lie to your old man."

Xavier sighed. "You should really retire for the night now. We can take the other path, through the gardens, so you can get some fresh air." He patted his father on the back and led him back to their tower. Now that their whole family had moved into their new mansion, Ridgeway Manor, located within the grounds of the newly reconstructed palace, it was much more convenient to attend social functions at Court. They used to live in the countryside where Millville was, meaning it took a lot of time to travel from where the dukedom was located to where the Narnian Court was, previously the Telmarine Castle. And for some years, His Grace's health was too poor for him to travel around, pressing his family to decline invitations to social events and parties, so that he could remain in Millville Manor to be nursed back to health.

Xavier had managed to get his father back to their manor where servants attended to him. The young Marquess couldn't stay for long as he needed to get back to the party to explain to the other guests, and more importantly Their Majesties, why his father was absent.

On his way back, he had to walk through the gardens again. He wasn't expecting anybody else to be in the gardens, seeing as everybody was supposed to be at the party, making merry. But as he passed by, he saw two figures, looking small underneath a large tree, and they were kissing passionately.

Normally, Xavier would have just ignored them and walked away – he didn't want to watch anyway. But the position of the moon meant that a beam of light was shining on the kissing couple, through the spaces between the leaves and branches, while Xavier stayed well hidden in the shadows.

Once Xavier had got a better look of who the two lovebirds were, he involuntarily gasped loudly in shock, causing the couple stop what they were doing and glance frantically at his direction. He wanted to run away but he couldn't; it was like his legs were frozen and stayed rooted to the spot. His eyes widened and he stared for a moment in disbelief before he could finally scurry away.

* * *

**A/n:**

**So who did Xavier catch making out? Any guesses? :P**

**What did you guys think of the scene between Edmund and Katrina, and also the one between Peter and Lucy? HQP and I wanted to have some bonding scenes in addition to the romance. There will be more in the next chapter. :D**


	58. Relationships

**A/n:**

**Thank you to PeterCaspianRlz, Bella, EC, QueenElenaofnarnia, Lea97, LOVEM, Connors, Emily, Aslanmane, Narniafan, Narnianfan, Guest (DaXa aka Daniella), Artemis-hunt-goddess, QueenLucyfan, Emma, GoldenAgeNarnian, CairParavel, and all the other guests for continuing to show your support to us. :D**

**Now you'll get to find out who Xavier caught kissing.**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

As time passed, King Edmund and Princess Gilda decided that it was time for them to sneak out and have some time to themselves. It was very inadvisable, but they took the risk anyway. They went out to the gardens – vast grounds already – and found a secluded spot underneath the tallest tree with the most extensive branches. The leaves casted a shadow over the King and the Princess so it was unlikely – but not impossible – that anyone would spot them.

They had been making out fervently for a while when they suddenly heard a sharp gasp. They stiffened at this and held back immediately. They turned to look around themselves. They couldn't believe they really were going to be caught. It was so dark everywhere and they could only hear footsteps hurrying away, accompanied by the rustling of the leaves. Had they been able to figure out who it was that had seen them, they probably would have threatened the person and forced him or her to swear in Aslan's name not to speak a word about it. But now, both Edmund and Gilda were in a dangerous, compromised position. If word got back to anybody, King Caspian in particular, they knew they would be doomed. Caspian already had his suspicions. Even though Edmund knew that his siblings would probably defend him and Gilda, how could the two of them coincidentally not be in the ballroom at the same time?

"We've been seen," Edmund said ominously, his throat dry. "Now what do we do?"

"We need to get back to the ballroom, now. Quick," Gilda hissed. She then began running. Edmund followed suit.

* * *

~Caspian's POV~

I had just finished a dance. I looked around and saw Lady Ines near the food table. I strode in her direction. For the past month or so I noticed that she was acting rather differently – or indifferently; she was rather impassive – toward me. Not that she was impolite, but she barely spoke to me unless she needed to. I knew that it must have something to do with what Katrina had previously told me: Ines had found out about my liaison with her sister.

And Ines was not very happy about it. I decided that I had to speak to her about it. When I approached her, she curtsied politely as she ought to, but she was not smiling.

"Ines," I began. "I believe we need to talk."

"Here, Your Majesty?" She frowned.

"I think it's the perfect opportunity, because everybody's busy socializing, so nobody's going to pay much attention to us if we go away for a bit," I explained.

She nodded somewhat reluctantly. "If you insist, my King."

I led her to a spot a safe distance away from the ballroom and from the servants.

"So, what is it, King Caspian?" She asked, not particularly interestedly.

"Katrina told me," I began. "That you are not pleased with me, because I made her my mistress."

"Of course I am not pleased, Your Majesty! You are using my sister's love for you, so that you can satisfy your own desires. That's what mistresses are for, right? So that you can do to her whatever you can't do with your wife," she huffed. "This is not the life my late parents would want for my sister."

"I can understand why you are displeased, but you must know, my Lady, I really love your sister. It's the only way she and I can be together. Your sister understands that," I stated calmly.

"You plan to show her your love by making her your _whore_, my King?!"

"No, no. She's _not_ a whore. She's my maîtresse-en-titre –"

"Yes, yes, and she's the only one you serve, right?" she said skeptically. "If you can be unfaithful to your fiancé and choose to be with your mistress, then surely you can turn your back on Katrina and leave her for someone else as well. Forgive me, King Caspian, but I fail to see the sincerity in your love. Faithful to your mistress. Seriously? Wow, what a paradox."

I was not happy with her sardonic tone because kings were not used to being spoken to with that attitude from their subjects. "It's not an ironic statement, Ines. I am staying true to one person and that one person is Katrina. It's just a pity that she cannot be my wife. If you won't accept it, then what do you suggest I do, Ines? If there is any other way I can be with Katrina, _please_, enlighten me," I said helplessly. "I don't have a choice, you know."

"Oh, there's always a choice, King Caspian," she frowned. "Everybody has a choice. Kings, in particular, always have choices."

"The other option I've got is giving up on Katrina. Letting her go. And I refuse to go down that path," I folded my arms across my chest, trying to reason with her.

"Make her your _Queen_, then," she said firmly. "Not your _mistress_."

"Ines?!" I exclaimed. "You know I can't do that; I have an alliance with Gilda. I signed a deal with the King of Archenland and I can't break faith with him now. A war could happen because of this, and I don't want to plunge my country into that again, not when we've only just had one."

"_You_ can't do that. _You_ have an alliance with the Princess. _You_ signed a treaty with a foreign nation. _You_ can't break faith with anybody. Why is everything about _you_, Your Majesty? I understand that you, as King, are undoubtedly the most important man in the kingdom, but this is just pure selfishness!" Ines chided. "I don't want to sound rude, but you must understand that I cannot tolerate a selfish man, especially one my sister is in love with."

"Selfish?!"I snorted. "When I agreed to the alliance I wasn't thinking of myself; I was thinking of Narnia!"

She sighed. "Your Majesty, I had seriously hoped that you would be a better King than those before you, in particular your uncle. I'm not the only one with these hopes; all your people and co-rulers share my thoughts. But right now, I don't see any difference. You, my King, out of all people, would know how many mistresses Miraz had." As she spoke, she got more and more emotional and raised her voice subconsciously. "You create the impression of being an honorable man, but it turns out that you're not; you're just being discreet about your infidelity –"

"Hush," I hissed. "Not so loud. Are you trying to expose me?!"

"No, Your Majesty. I'm not going to tell anyone about your dirty little secret. Even though it's not _little_. It'll ruin Katrina if word ever gets out. I can't stop you if you insist on summoning my sister to your chambers. Both she and I are your subjects, and we must do our king's bidding. It is our duty," she said warily and wearily. "I understand that you have taken a mistress before, but Miraz was responsible for it. This time, with Katrina, it's completely your doing. I'm saddened to know that you are endorsing the exact same thing your uncle is condemned for. I wonder if Your Majesty is aware of that."

I licked my lips. "I am a royal, Ines. I don't have the privilege of obeying my heart. But I aspire to be a good King as much as I aspire to be a good husband, a good man, all in all. I don't want to disappoint anyone, especially not Katrina, whom I care so deeply for, I assure you. As much as I would like to make Katrina my Queen, this simply isn't an option. To displace a royal, that could spark a war."

"Then why had you agreed to the pact with Archenland in the first place, my King?" she questioned.

"There was a variety of reasons. Sure, Gilda could have been betrothed to Peter. I'm sure her father would like it very much that she's going to be wed to the High King. But we all know that replacing a marriage based on love with a political alliance is not a good idea. At that time, Edmund wasn't old enough to marry; only of age for a betrothal, but not many heiresses would want to be married to the least powerful King in Narnia." I knew that sounded rather insulting to Edmund, but I didn't mean any offence to my own best friend. It was just a fact that foreign heads of state would always prefer their royal women married to me or to Peter. "That leaves me as the remaining candidate. And on top of that, it's _my _heir who's going to inherit the throne someday. Not just the throne of Narnia, in fact, but of Telmar too. Do you now see why it has to be me who marries the future Queen of Archenland?" I explained patiently.

"Your Majesty, do you want Katrina to end up having to tolerate your affairs like your aunt Prunaprismia had to? I know I don't. So I beseech you, my King, not to follow your uncle's footsteps. If you love Katrina as you claim you do, please stop destroying her future," she pleaded.

"Ines, if you and Peter do get married, you'll have to understand that we, royals, who are so privileged in so many ways, cannot allow love to get in the way. If I marry Gilda, both nations will gain. If I marry Katrina, she and I are the only ones who will benefit. So now I am stuck between being a good King and being a good husband. I tried to find love with Gilda. Really, I did. But clearly, it didn't work out. I can't marry Katrina and you know exactly why. You just wish there was another way. And trust me, I do too. But there isn't. Plus, bigamy is against the law. But all of these constraints and obstacles in my way do not mean I love Katrina any less. It doesn't change a thing about my affections for her. In fact, I only yearn for her more," I sighed. "If I am to call off the engagement, I will need a legitimate reason for doing so. A very strong reason, with the support of my people. And what reason do I have? I simply _cannot _tell King Nain and Queen Dionne that I'm not going to marry their royal daughter because I'm going to marry someone else. That, Ines, is what I consider selfishness."

"Well things have changed now, Your Majesty! Have you ever even tried negotiating with Archenland? Arrangements can be made for Princess Gilda to be betrothed to King Edmund instead. They can even get married immediately, now that His Majesty has turned 16. I'm sure it would please them greatly if that's the way it is," Ines said exasperatedly.

"No, because it would be futile. What King Nain wants is for his grandchildren to be future rulers of 3 nations: Archenland, Narnia and Telmar," I said resolutely.

"So you're still going to keep Katrina as your mistress, my King?" she asked sadly.

"No," I answered curtly. "She will be freed from her position as my mistress. That is all you need to know. You may leave."

She eyed me distrustfully and left.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

A while later, Marquess Xavier ran to his brothers, panting for breath. "I've seen to it that our father has returned to his chambers now. And staying away from alcohol for now."

"Thank you. Let's hope he recovers soon. But you didn't have to run; you could have taken your time," said Marquess Ruben, the eldest of three.

"Well, yes. Anyway," said the youngest brother slowly and was glad he wasn't asked to explain why he looked as if he had just seen a ghost. He figured he would decide later on whether or not he was going to tell his brothers and his best friend (King Tyrone) what he had just witnessed. He changed the topic once he got the chance to. "Where's Ty?"

"With the Queen. He's about to propose," Marquess Darren, the middle kid, answered.

"Propose? To the Gentle Queen?" Xavier gasped.

"No, to you," Ruben answered jokingly.

"Oh! How romantic," Xavier rolled his eyes.

"He brought her to the gardens, because he's a romantic lad. If any of you are in for some fun, we shall go hide behind the bushes and the trees, and watch secretly," Darren said puckishly.

The three brothers exchanged glances and smirked. Sneakily and cheekily, they went outside, turned left (previously King Edmund and Princess Gilda had turned right) and headed to the gardens. When they found a hiding spot, they realized that the spot had already been occupied.

"Your Majesties!" Xavier was shocked, once again, to greet the three figures who were actually King Caspian, King Peter and Queen Lucy.

"Watching the grand proposal, of course," Lucy said, stifling a giggle.

"Yes. We couldn't miss out on this. Our sister is going to get married." Peter looked gleeful. "Finally, a marriage proposal made to her that actually comes from the heart."

"We would have saved a spot for Edmund as well, but we couldn't find him anywhere on the dance floor," Caspian added.

Xavier gulped, looking uneasy as he recalled what he had just witnessed.

Anyway, the three royals made room for the three marquesses. They huddled together and there frankly wasn't enough space, so they were shifting rather uncomfortably as well. But they didn't care now. What they were here to watch was way more worth mentioning.

* * *

**A/n: The next chapter will contain a lot more juicy scenes than just the grand proposal...stay tuned for more!**


	59. Hiding In The Shadows

**A/n: Thank you for the feedback I got from QueenElenaofnarnia, CairParavel, Emma, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnian, Bella, EC, PeterCaspianRlz, Guest\DaXa\Daniella, Aquafin, Connors, Aslanmane, Emily, LOVEM, Narniafan, Artemis-hunt-goddess, elomeno, and all the other guests. Yes Tyrone will be popping the question in this chapter. But let's see how it goes, shall we? :DDDDDDD**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

"Why have you brought me here, Tyrone?" Queen Susan inquired, always curious.

"Because I want to ask you something, Susan," Baron Tyrone replied as they stood in the middle of the garden.

"Well, ask away," Susan nodded.

"What do you love about me?" Tyrone enquired straightforwardly.

"There are a lot of things I love about you, Tyrone," Susan grinned. "It's exhausting to list them all so let me just give you a summary."

"Sure," Tyrone beamed.

"I love your attitude and your work ethic, actually," Susan began. "It might sound strange, but this was the first thing that I found special about you. Like, it was what drew me towards you. It was why I first found myself attracted to you. Because _you_ are industrious and hardworking, and I like to think that it's how _I_ am too. You're very committed as well, and even more so, to our relationship, which makes me very happy. It makes me feel loved. _You _make me feel loved, and complete."

Tyrone smiled at Susan's heartfelt appreciation. He knew he had picked the right person to be with. "Thank you. It makes me very happy too to know that you think of me this way. Now let me tell you what I love about you, shall I?"

"Yes, please," Susan grinned.

"I love your assiduity too. You are organized; you're a very methodical person, and I love that about you. But that's not all to it. I love your gentleness, your sweetness, and your generosity. You treat everyone with kindness. And, you're independent, too. There is _nothing_ that makes a man more in love than a woman who is independent, and in charge, and you are exactly that. You never let anyone get in your way. You never let anyone make decisions for you. You are _wise_ and_ mature_ enough to make decisions for yourself, and you've shown everyone how capable you are – it defeats every traditional Telmarine notion of female inferiority. Not just when we're having council meetings, but in everything that you do, I believe. You are _truly_ a role model, in so many ways, and how you look out for your family, something you _always_ do," Tyrone explained earnestly. "It makes me want to start a family with you," he beamed. "I must mention our love for reading as well. I thought I was the only one, until I found you. It's just like…you're the other half of me. I can't do without you."

Susan beamed heartily while Tyrone took a deep breath and continued. "So now I must ask you, Susan Phyllis Pevensie of Finchley, but also Susan the Gentle, Queen of Narnia," he smiled nervously but of course happily, as he got down on one knee, presenting a ring. "Will you accept me as your husband?"

Susan found that Tyrone was presenting the most brilliant ring she had ever seen. As Queen, she had seen the most expensive jewels and the most precious metals, but she did not think anything she had ever seen could come close to the astonishing brilliance and superlative beauty of this ring before her eyes. It was truly the ultimate symbol of true love. She was awed.

"Hmm," she smirked. "Let me think about it," she said impishly. "Thinking…" she strutted around him as his heart thumped faster and faster as he had not expected this kind of response from her. She was never predictable or boring – just another thing about her that he loved and never would hate.

"Still thinking…" she teased as she had finished one complete circle and now was standing right in front of him as he stayed on one knee.

"Ah," she said mysteriously. "I have my answer now." She took his hands and grinned heartwarmingly at him. "But you'd have to come closer to hear me say it." She motioned for him to stand up. He did, and she whispered in his ear, "_yes_."

Although the six mischievous onlookers did not hear Susan say the word, they still could read her lips. The six of them were very exhilarated and could not stop smiling.

"I love you," Tyrone beamed as he slipped the ring onto Susan's finger.

She held his hands affectionately and kissed him on the lips tenderly. "I love you too."

* * *

King Caspian, King Peter, Queen Lucy, and the three Ridgeway boys discreetly rejoined the party, pretending to know nothing of the most joyous news.

"Act normal," Peter whispered to his sister and to his friend, but realized it was an oxymoron. "I'm going to find Ines."

"I'll go find Katrina then," Caspian nodded then walked the other way.

"What about you, Lucy?" Peter asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll know what to do," Lucy nodded confidently.

Peter strode off. Sonya joined Marquess Ruben's side. Marquess Darren blended in with the crowd in no time. That left Marquess Xavier with the Valiant Queen in a corner of the ballroom. But not just any corner. It was the infamous beverage bar where the most intriguing of conversations usually happened.

"My Lord," Lucy said jovially.

"Queen Lucy," Xavier bowed.

"I don't believe we officially met yet. I'm Lucy, the Queen who states the obvious," Lucy said, giggling. "You're friends with Tyrone, my…well, soon to be brother in law, are you not?"

"Indeed, Queen Lucy," Xavier answered. He was about to say something in addition, but it seemed the Valiant Queen was more talkative than usual.

"How did you two meet?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, Tyrone actually met my brothers, first, due to their closeness in age. They attended training together, in the army," Xavier explained.

"I see," Lucy replied. "And you say you're a Marquess?"

"Aye, my Queen," Xavier nodded. "But that's just because my father is the 9th Duke of Millville. Uh, I would have brought him to be introduced to you, Queen Lucy, but, um, it appears he drank a little too much wine – well not really a little. Actually a lot. So, given the situation, I had to send him back to our Manor in the Cair Paravel grounds. Ridgeway Manor."

"Oh, I see," Lucy laughed. "That's quite alright. I suppose we'll find another occasion for me to properly meet His Grace your lord father. Anyway, your lady mother, Her Grace, is the Duchess of Millville, which sounds familiar…I wonder why."

"Reckon you've read it somewhere before in an official document pertaining to council meetings, perhaps?" Xavier suggested patiently.

"Yes! Right!" Lucy clicked her fingers. "That's it! She's one of our newest members to join the council."

"Oh, there she is," Xavier pointed.

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

I turned around to see a noblewoman approaching us. She was too well dressed to be anything less than a Duchess.

"My Queen," she curtsied at me. "You look lovely tonight."

I smiled at her warmly. People tended to say these things at these social occasions, but the Duchess looked genuine enough when she warranted a compliment to me. "Thank you, Lady Millville."

"I see you've met my youngest son. I trust he's been behaving most civilly to Your Majesty?" She inquired.

"Of course, Mother," Xavier chortled. "I'm on my best behavior, always. I know I can't mess it up; not when I'm conversing with the Queen."

"It's fine; sometimes I reckon my social skills to be rather poor. I talk too much," I guffawed breezily.

"I'm not greatly in favor of parties either, because…well, I don't really like being indoors for the whole evening…but now that I get to converse with such a lively and vivacious Queen I'm put in a much more buoyant mood and I feel like dancing with Your Majesty," Xavier grinned at me and extended his arm.

His mother nodded in approval. I beamed at Xavier and nodded to signal my agreement as we glided to and on the dance floor. As he and I danced merrily, clapping to the rhythm of the music that was playing, I saw his mother the Duchess looking on from outside the circle of dancers. She looked rather pleasantly proud and delighted. I thought that now that she was going to be a part of the council, and after the brief, and slightly awkward, but still funny, bonding session her sons and I had as we spied on Susan and Tyrone, they and I were going to have a closer relationship.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

When finally Queen Susan and Baron Tyrone too had gone back to the ballroom, Tyrone went up to the platform and raised his voice to speak with all the guests at the banquet.

"Everyone," he spoke, "I have an announcement to make."

As the crowds, including Viscount Drinian and Viscountess Beryl, quieted down to look at and listen to Tyrone intently as Susan joined her fiancé on stage. They held hands and smiled at each other proudly as he revealed, "Queen Susan and I are engaged!"

The crowds erupted into a congratulatory applause. Susan's siblings and Tyrone's friends had jumped onto the stage, huddling together for a group hug. Squeals were heard and the newly engaged couple got congratulated. Even King Edmund and Princess Gilda who had just popped back into the ballroom, pretending nothing had happened, knew what happened and were overjoyed.

Well, at least now one of the five Narnian royals was going to get married for love.

* * *

~A week later~

~Edmund's POV~

I had just finished reading yet another detective novel. Satisfied, I placed the book on my nightstand and was about to go to sleep when I heard knocks on my door. Weak knocks, but rapid. Was there an emergency?

I opened the door as quietly as possible. All the others should be asleep by now. But apparently Gilda was not, for she was standing at my door and she did not look as if she was sleepwalking. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why are you here?" I questioned worriedly. "We could be caught; I don't want that to happen. A man and a woman in the same room at night. What would people think? What would people say?"

Gilda just shrugged and grinned at me. "I'm going to answer your first question. Why am I here? Well, for sure, it's not to have you admonish me, Edmund."

I remained stoic. What we were doing now was very risky. But to be honest, did I want to be with her? Of course I did. There was no doubt about it.

"Don't say it. Don't even bother. I already know what you're going to say," Gilda placed a finger on my lips. I glanced at it then turned my eyes back to her. I wished it was her lips on mine instead, though.

"Do you?" I mumbled. "I'm unpredictable. Or at least I'm supposed to be."

"Yes. Of course. You want to tell me that what we're doing is _very _risky. But to be honest, do you want to be with me? You know the answer. I don't even have to say it out loud," Gilda said confidently as she sat down on my bed.

"Oh well," I said pointlessly. She did just read my mind.

"You seem troubled," she said, facing me. "Share your burdens with me." She held my hand and swayed it gently.

"Somebody knows about our secret," I revealed.

"Someone saw us kissing at the banquet last week; I know; I was there. Have you found out who it was, by the way? He hurried away like a scared little boy," Gilda said darkly.

"No, it's not him that I'm talking about," I shook my head.

Her eyes widened. I could tell that she was alarmed and startled. "Who else is there?"

"At the same party, I became aware that Lady Katrina has an idea of what's going on between us," I explained.

Gilda scowled. "Out of all people, _she's_ the one who knows?!" She huffed. "Count on _her_ to keep a secret!"

"Better Katrina than anybody else, to be honest; we'll keep her secret, and she'll keep ours," I said calmly.

"Well _you_ may be a man of your word, but surely you must have realized that, to her, keeping a secret doesn't really mean keeping a secret. It means telling her sister about it, then for her sister to tell the High King about it. Then we're at his mercy. _She'll betray us. I don't trust her_," she said warily. "Who Peter courts is none of my business, but seriously, she's _always_ in his ear. It's like she's one of his trusted advisors in council, but why would a High King need the advice from or opinion of a simple village girl? Technically a lady in waiting now, but it doesn't change a thing about her origins. _My_ royal bloodline traces back to more than two thousand years ago."

I sighed and sat down next to her. "Don't you think you're being a little harsh on her? On them?"

"Are you taking their side over mine?" She frowned at me.

"No," I clarified. "I'm not taking sides; there are no sides. I'm just saying that you sound rather biased. I can understand your royal pride, but if you allow it to make you prejudiced…it's not a good thing. I think that in this relationship we secretly share, we can both grow from it," I explained. "I know that Archenland is not used to commoners rising so high in society, and you probably won't like that you're born a royal and you're going to be a Queen consort here in Narnia, while they're villagers but might still one day share your status as the consort of a royal, but the two Farmington sisters may not be as bad as you think."

"Why, because they're even _worse_ than I think?" She scoffed and looked away.

"Gilda," I wrapped my arms around her affectionately. "Come on."

"I'm actually scared that we'll be exposed," she said, turning back to me. "Someone saw us kissing. We can't lie about it anymore and say that we're just friends. Because with that piece of information, whoever caught us could really threaten us and blackmail us. It would make me unfit to marry Caspian, and I don't even want to go there and actually think of the catastrophic consequences that I, and I alone, have to suffer. What if word gets back to the two Farmington sisters, and they use this against us? Against _me_, in particular. I'm sure they have a lot to gain from it. They'd be able to displace me. The elder sister becomes High Queen someday, the younger sister sits on the throne that should belong to me," she sighed. "I know that we are royals. We are powerful, but now, I feel vulnerable. I feel endangered. I feel so helpless and _alone_, Edmund."

"You're not alone, Gilda," I said, offering reassurance and comfort to her with my tender tone. "You'll always have me; isn't that right?"

"Even when I am wed, I will always have you? When I am married to Caspian, I mean," she asked doubtfully.

"We're still a couple of years away from that, aren't we?" I said hopefully. "Our circumstances could still have time to change, you know."

"Oh, our circumstances did change. And it wasn't for the better," she said grimly. "Edmund, I'm getting married to Caspian next month."

* * *

**A/n:**

**Congratulations to Tyrone and Susan on their engagement! :DDDD**

**Xavier will become a more and more important character. So will his two elder brothers, gradually. :DDDD**

**Gilda wasn't kidding when she said she's going to be wed next month. The next chapter will hold many answers but plunge some characters into deep trouble. Ooh...**


	60. Banished

**A/n:**

**Quick t****hanks to QueenElenaofnarnia, Aslanmane, Connors, Emily, EC, LOVEM, Narniafan, PeterCaspianRlz, Guest (DaXa), Aquafin, Bella, elomeno, Emma, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnian, CairParavel, Bluesky, and all the other guests. Also a big welcome to the new readers!**** :)))**

**Let's begin with a letter from Dionne, the Queen of Archenland (that's Gilda's mother) and find out why our princess is in such a hurry to get married.**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

_To Caspian X, His Royal Majesty the King of Telmar and Narnia,_

_I am writing to inform Your Majesty of a most urgent matter. My royal husband, King Nain of Archenland, has fallen severely ill. According to my most trusted physicians at court, His Majesty's situation is worrying. Therefore, Archenland hopes to secure an alliance with Narnia. My lord husband wishes to call Your Majesty his son in law, and see to it that Your Majesty becomes a Prince Consort of Archenland, while he still can, for his health is diminishing, unfortunately. I trust it will make us all greatly delighted to see our Princess Gilda as your Queen. This royal union would invariably strengthen both our nations and we can share more than just borders._

_This is a pressing issue; I must state again that it cannot wait anymore. King Nain and I must ask that the wedding between our royal daughter the Crown Princess, Gilda of Archenland, and your royal person to take place within a month's time. It would, in fact, be best if the wedding ceremony can take place here in Anvard, for, I regret to say, my royal husband is not fit to travel, as much as it would be our great honor to visit Cair Paravel. I will personally supervise the preparations that can be promptly done as soon as we have an agreement on the wedding date._

_I hereby thank Your Majesty for your kind attention, and look forward to your reply._

_Signed Her Royal Majesty Queen Dionne of Archenland_

* * *

Distrait, the recipient placed the letter onto his desk, atop a pile of other treaties. King Caspian had originally thought that he could worry about his unwanted wedding to Princess Gilda after the voyage he had so dearly wanted to embark on. But now, he was, apparently, supposed to be getting married in less than one month's time. He had less than one month's time to end things with Lady Katrina. With marriage comes children, and if he had to stay at Cair Paravel to raise his heir, then he couldn't be away at sea, could he?

He had been working late tonight as two of his council members had just retired due to their age. They first rose to prominence as members of Caspian VIII's royal court when they were young and full of energy and aspirations, and briefly in Caspian IX's reign too, but seceded from political circles when Miraz came to power. Not long after Caspian X reclaimed the throne, they returned to Court in service to the Crown, but as they were old, it was time for them to retire. At the same time, the King still had some more documents to be signed to instate new council members. One of them was Amelia Holloway, the Duchess of Millville, whom, he knew, Queen Lucy was a little more personally acquainted with. The sooner he got them done, the sooner he could have the two empty seats in the council room filled by eager and capable candidates.

Once he had finished, he got to the letter from Dionne Parr, Her Majesty the Queen of Archenland immediately. And he almost regretted reading it. If only he had read it in the morning, he would have been able to at least get a good night's sleep before disaster struck. The calm before the storm.

Reality had hit him too hard. The dreams that he had held so tight onto had lost their meaning now. He couldn't imagine how he was ever going to find his way out. He felt as if he was drowning in his doubt, and was now suffocating. The future he had only dared hoped for with Katrina was now burning in flames and in favor of a politically advantageous marriage. How wonderful was that.

No. He had had enough of this. He knew this belief was fallacious, but maybe things would get better in the morning. All he needed to do now was just to close his eyes and stop thinking. The night could only last for so long. It's just a few more hours till the sun would rise from the horizon. He could make it.

So, the Telmarine King exited his office and took the stairs to reach his bedchambers. He thought his mood couldn't possibly be worse. But he was wrong.

* * *

~Edmund's POV~

"What do you mean you're getting married to Caspian so soon as next month?" I asked in bewilderment, clearly taken aback.

Gilda went on to explain what happened with her father and why her parents were pressing for the wedding to happen. She didn't break into tears as she told me all about it, but I could tell that she was close to crying.

"I can't do this," she shook her head frantically.

"You can," I embraced her. "There's nothing you can't do. I believe in you."

"It's no use; I don't believe in myself, and I have no reason to," she sobbed.

"Well that's not exactly true…" I reasoned with her. "You and Archenland are one and the same. Your parents believe in you, and your people believe in you. More like there's no reason why you _shouldn't_ believe in yourself."

"Edmund, one of the things I love you for is your unwavering belief in me. You always stood by me," she stroked my face and said earnestly. "I don't think I can love another as much as I love you."

I nodded in appreciation. "You are stronger than you think, Gilda," I replied in encouragement and support. "I understand that you may feel helpless at the moment, but, think about it this way: if Aslan didn't approve of it, wouldn't He have stopped your imminent union with Caspian?"

She nodded slowly. "You're right. But for now I need a distraction. Can you distract me?"

"Well…yes, I sure can. But how do you want me to distract you?" I asked.

She smiled. "Surprise me, why don't you?"

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

As King Caspian paced up the stairs, the guards on duty were no longer surprised to see their King return from his office to his chambers so late at night. It had become a habit. They bowed as he continued to make his way to his room. But he halted in his tracks, stopping at his door to find that King Edmund's door had opened and a petite female figure snuck out from the room.

_Gilda?_ Caspian thought, and frowned.

Then the owner of the room himself stepped out and kissed the Archenlander Princess on the mouth. Caspian's eyes widened. So it was true? All his suspicions of their secret love affair – none of it were just his paranoia?

"Thank you, Edmund. Tonight was fun and fulfilling. I think we should do it again sometime, have another round," Princess Gilda said softly. Though she was close to whispering, as the hallways were remarkably quiet, Caspian could hear every word of it crisply and clearly.

"I agree. But you should go back to your room now. Before anybody spots us and gets the wrong idea," Edmund advised.

"Who would?" Gilda replied. "Everybody's asleep, except for us."

"Perhaps I would," Caspian decided to make himself seen, speaking in an icy tone. The couple froze and stared wide-eyed back at the Telmarine. Neither Edmund nor Gilda spoke a word; they were still too shocked to react. Their worst nightmares were coming true. How could they have been so careless, so reckless, so indiscreet?

"And what wrong idea would I have gotten?" Caspian questioned lividly, balling his hands into fists.

"Caspian," Gilda stammered. "I – I can explain."

"But I don't want to hear your explanation," Caspian growled in fuming rage. "I _know_ what's going on between you two. Do you really think that I'm that naïve? You think you can hide this from me forever? That I would have no problem with my future wife's infidelity? Well you're _wrong_, Gilda, and you will pay for your mistakes."

"It's really not what you think, Caspian," Edmund piped up, looking stoic but in fact really scared.

"Oh, yeah? Well then tell me, when a man and a woman are spending a night together in the same room, what usually happens?" Caspian demanded.

Gilda stammered. "All we did was chat and play a game of –"

"A game? Well that sounds exciting. Do you think we can try that game in the bedroom when we are wed? Oh, wait, as far as I'm concerned, we are no longer going to be married. _Yes_, I'm calling off the engagement. You and I are no longer betrothed to each other. I'm sending you back to your parents. So pack your stuff; your carriage will leave in the morning," Caspian snapped and turned around to leave.

"What?!" Mortified, Gilda spluttered, almost choking on her words. It was the cruelest thing that could happen to her, that she would be sent back to her parents, disgraced, ashamed, humiliated, and no longer fit to marry any man, let alone a royal. Without a politically advantageous marriage contract secured, Archenland could fall due to instability and the lack of an heir.

"You heard me!" Caspian whirled and snarled at his fiancé. Correction: his _ex_-fiancée. "Pack your belongings! These chambers will no longer be yours in the morning. Or do you need your lover boy to help you pack? I'm sure he'd be willing to help, _Princess_."

"I did nothing unlawful or improper; I'm a virgin!" Gilda declared loudly.

"All we did was play chess!" Edmund said defensively. "She didn't sleep with me."

"YOU LIAR!" In a fit of rage, Caspian swung his fist at Edmund's jaw, and connected his other fist with the younger King's nose. Edmund yelped in pain and fell to the floor, blood oozing out from his nostrils.

"Edmund!" Gilda rushed to help the Just King up, tears streaming down her face. Facing the angry Telmarine King, she pleaded. "Caspian, I swear, I didn't share a bed with Edmund!"

"Oh yes you did! What else am I supposed to believe?!" Caspian snarled. "Now pack your things! I will not say this again!" He then went back to his room and slammed the door shut.

A few rooms away, King Peter, Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, Lady Ines and Lady Katrina could hear angry voices and desperate cries, but the five of them were way too tired to wake up to see what was happening. Talking themselves into believing that the guards would be able to handle whatever little hiccup they were presently encountering, they drifted into sleep again, without any difficulty. Unlike Gilda, whose future was ruined. Unlike Edmund, who got beat up. Unlike Caspian, whose mind was actually rather troubled.

* * *

The next morning, King Caspian was the first to be at the dining room where breakfast would be served. He didn't get much sleep last night. He didn't know what to think. He was drowsy and wasn't even aware when Queen Lucy had stepped into the breakfast room.

"Caspian!" Lucy had to raise her voice to draw the Telmarine's attention. "Are you quite alright? I called you three times."

"I'm sorry," he snapped to attention. "You were saying?"

"I was wondering what happened last night. It sounded very much like an argument but at that time I couldn't garner enough energy to actually go outside and see what was going on," Lucy said a little worriedly.

"Well, that," Caspian replied darkly. "I had better wait till everybody had gathered to explain."

Lucy and impatience did not go together. She rose from her seat and knocked on each of her sibling's door repeatedly till they woke up and opened the door. Only when King Peter and Queen Susan were seated at the breakfast table could Caspian begin his explanation.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ed?" Peter asked, yawning.

"I don't think he'll be here. It might be wiser to check the hospital wing if you would like to see his face. I, for one, wouldn't," Caspian said with detestation.

"He's your best friend, Caspian! I never thought you would talk about him like that!" Susan frowned.

"Some kind of best friend he was," Caspian growled before recapping the events of last night to his colleagues.

"Oh my goodness, Aslan's Mane," Peter shook his head and buried his face into his hands.

"So Gilda's gone now?" Susan croaked.

"Yes," Caspian gritted his teeth. "I saw to it that the carriage has left," he sipped on his coffee. "You wouldn't want her back if you were in my place. Is it that difficult for her to keep her legs closed?"

"Have you ever considered, for one second, that Gilda and Edmund might actually be telling the truth?" Lucy sighed. "While I understand why you believe they slept together, it's also possible that they _didn't_."

"I think they wouldn't be stupid enough to do such a risky thing," Peter piped up.

"Frankly, you didn't handle this very well, Caspian," Susan said dryly.

"What would you have done then?" Caspian queried.

"Check if there's blood on the sheets?" Susan suggested.

"We'll do that after breakfast," Peter said, nodding in agreement.

"As well as check on our brother in the infirmary," Susan added.

"I should hope he doesn't need my cordial," said Lucy under her breath.

As planned, the four rulers finished their breakfast in a very depressing mood and headed to the hospital wing.

"Where is King Edmund?" Lucy asked a nurse on duty.

The nurse checked the log book of records of patients at the counter. "His Majesty should be in his ward at the moment."

"Please lead the way," Peter nodded. The four of them followed the nurse to where King Edmund's assigned room was. Once they got to the ward, the nurse curtsied and left them to attend to other patients. However, the four royals found that Edmund's room was empty. Only a note was left on the nightstand. Edmund's scribble was easily recognized. The contents of the note were as followed:

_Pete, Su, Lu,_

_Off to Anvard, Archenland to be with G. Keep in touch._

_Ed_

* * *

**A/n: *****dramatic music playing in the background***


	61. Secrecy

**A/n: Big thanks to QueenElenaofnarnia, rebelskitter, Lea97, WaterWarrior60, Bella, GoldenAgeNarnian, QueenLucyfan, EC, Aquafin, Guest, CairParavel, Emma, Narniafan, PeterCaspianRlz, elomeno, Aslanmane, LOVEM, Connors, Emily, Bluesky, and all the other readers. ;D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

"Oh, no," said King Peter, stuffing the note into the pocket of his breeches.

"What do we do now?" Queen Susan asked.

King Caspian let out a muffled curse under his breath.

"Tell no one of this at the moment," Queen Lucy answered decisively. "We'll discuss this at lunchtime. Everything has to proceed as normal so that nobody suspects a thing. For now, we must not forget our duties as kings and queens. Edmund may have left us for a little while, but that only gives us more reason to be attentive to what our country expects of us. I'll take his place for this morning's council session. Caspian, it's your turn today as well, isn't it?"

Caspian nodded gloomily.

Lucy said in a very regal manner. "Well then. Let's go get ready."

* * *

~Ines' POV~

After Katrina and I finished our breakfast, a messenger had approached us.

"Good morning, Your Ladyships. May I query after where Her Royal Highness the Princess Gilda might be?" asked the messenger. "I searched for Her Highness everywhere but to no avail. I would have asked Their Majesties, but I had missed them when they were having breakfast."

Katrina and I exchanged bewildered glances. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid not," Katrina answered slowly.

"You see, my Ladies, I come bearing a letter from Archenland, from someone who happens to be friends with the Princess' Highness. It is not specified to be urgent, but I still hope to complete my task as soon as possible," said the messenger explanatorily.

"We shall convey your message to Her Highness then," I said, and he was dismissed.

I also had to do my job. I first went to Queen Susan in her office to ask Her Majesty if there was anything she wanted me to do for her. She replied that there was none, but added that she would fetch me if she needed my help. Afterward, I decided to head to Peter's office to find him, bearing a tray of cookies and tea. Maybe he'd know where Princess Gilda was. He had to hold public court in the afternoon, as far as I knew, but I wanted to see him, so if he permitted it, I could chat with him for a little right now when he was free.

On my way though, I was approached by Lady Yvette Castleroy. I wasn't sure why she didn't have to be present at the council meeting, but I guessed maybe she just had other affairs to handle. She seemed perplexed.

"Lady Ines," said she, curtsying. "You are Queen Susan's handmaiden, are you not?"

I, too, curtsied at her politely. "I am, Lady Yvette. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for King Edmund. His Royal Majesty has entrusted me with the task of supervising the construction of public schools in each district. I have been instructed to hand in a progress report to the King today, but it seems he is nowhere to be found. I know where his office is, but I reckon it would be more polite if I could hand this in to him in person. So, would Your Ladyship happen to have any idea where His Majesty might be?" She asked.

"I see. Well, I haven't seen His Majesty today. But I could ask his royal colleague for you, if you'd like, and I'll send a page to send word to Your Ladyship if I have any news," I offered kindly.

"That would be nice. Thank you very much," she curtsied with a smile and we parted ways.

Well, this was funny. First it was Princess Gilda who's apparently 'missing', and now it was King Edmund? Why did I get the hunch that they were up to no good? I had to find out from Peter.

The guards at Peter's office had alerted him of my presence. I was granted entry, and placed the tray on the table.

"Ines," he grinned. "You've got a mid-day snack for me?"

"Yes, I thought you might need it," I beamed.

"What a wonderful idea. I was really in need for a break," he smiled and set his documents (that were not urgent) aside for a while to chat with me. "Hmm if Edmund saw us I bet he'd be jealous, because I have you to give me a snack when I need it the most, but he doesn't have a courter as goodly as you!"

I giggled. "Speaking of King Edmund, where is His Majesty?"

I observed as Peter froze, and slowly set down his cup of tea. "Why? Is there something urgent? Is that why you're looking for him?"

I noticed that he had not directly answered my question. "Well, it's not really me who's looking for His Majesty, but then…" I told him about Lady Yvette and what she was working on.

"I see," Peter nodded. "Well, Ed's not the only one who's got reports to read. You see," he pointed at the stack of parchments at the corner of his desk.

"Is that what it's like being a ruler?" I chirped.

"Oh, yes," he chuckled. "But you'll get used to it."

I nodded. "So…where _is _King Edmund? I don't think it's nice for His Majesty to keep others waiting."

"Which is kind of funny because you're a lady in _waiting_," Peter laughed.

"No, seriously, Peter, where is your royal brother? You've been avoiding my question…is there something wrong? Did something bad happen to His Majesty?" I enquired.

Peter stopped laughing altogether, but still didn't say anything.

"So I take that as a yes. Something is going on, and you're deliberately keeping it from me. What is it?" I frowned.

His expression hardened. "Well it's none of our business where he is. In fact, it is_ his_ business, and his alone," he said plainly, putting his cup back onto the tray.

"But aren't you at least concerned about him? He's your brother, after all. I mean, if people were looking everywhere for Katrina, and I didn't know where she went, I'd be worried too," I explained.

He breathed in deeply. "Ines, look. I need you to understand this: I'm sorry, but what's happened to Edmund is a matter that's between Caspian, my sisters, and me, exclusively."

I slunk back. "I don't understand. Don't you trust me enough to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's not a question of trust, Ines. This is family business," Peter said sternly.

"I see. I'm not part of the family, so that is not my business. I shouldn't care, or be the least bit concerned about my King's wellbeing," I said slightly spitefully.

Peter sighed. "That is not at all what I had meant. You should not twist my words."

I ignored him. "In fact, people have been asking around for Princess Gilda as well. Earlier there was a messenger wanting to deliver a letter to her, from one of her friends in Archenland. But Her Highness happens to be out of sight as well. Wonder what that could imply."

He tried to explain. "Ines, please listen. It's not that I don't trust you; I _do_ trust you, but there are limits –"

"Oh, so I'm overstepping my boundaries now?" I put my hands on my hips.

"No! I never said that. You need to stop jumping to conclusions," he clarified.

"What?! How dare you say I'm making assumptions here?!"

"It would be nice if you could just stop being so presumptuous. I'm trying to tell you that I trust you, but here you are, –"

"If you really do trust me, you do have a funny way of showing that," I said sardonically.

"Oh? And how do I show it?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You don't show it at all!" I rebuked him unabashedly.

"Look! Ines, I don't have the time for arguing with you. Either you will understand, or you won't. As King, I have my duties to attend to. Don't you? Doesn't my sister need you?" He looked at me irritably.

"No, Her Majesty doesn't. At least not at the moment. I actually did go to her first before visiting you, you know. So you don't have to worry; I know what my place is here, and I know not to go too far. Sorry for caring about you and your family. Now if you'll excuse me, Your Majesty, I should really get back to my work as a servant," I turned on my heel and stormed out of the office.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

While Lady Katrina was off to check on the Talking Beasts in the Dancing Lawn, Lady Ines was picking flowers. At this time of year the flowers were blossoming and were more beautiful than ever. Also, picking flowers was something that could calm her and bring peace to her heart. Every time she had a heated discussion with her family she left and picked flowers, and it helped. She was able to think more clearly. She was so focused at that time, that she didn't even notice the footsteps that were nearing her, until she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump. Startled and wide-eyed, she turned around and saw Baron Tyrone standing in front of her.

"My Lord! You scared me," she placed her hand over her chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ines, it wasn't my intention. And please don't call me 'my Lord'. I realize that you are courting my future brother in law, so by extension we are family. You can just call me Tyrone," he grinned amiably.

"Well, at least _someone _thinks of me as a part of the family. But…still, that's not proper. In a few months or so I'll have to call you 'Your Majesty', since you will be King Consort," Ines replied.

"Precisely! So, as your future King, I command that you call me Tyrone from now on, unless I specify otherwise," Tyrone said smartly.

"Well then, if you insist, Tyrone," Ines giggled.

Tyrone pointed at Ines's basket of flowers. "Those are very beautiful. I wonder if Susan will like them."

"I personally think Her Majesty will," Ines commented. "Actually, why don't you have a bouquet? You can give it to her once you see her today. I'm sure she'll be very pleasantly surprised."

"That's a nice idea," Tyrone nodded in agreement and accepted the bouquet. "Thanks."

"No problem," Ines beamed. "So, the council meeting's just ended, I presume?"

"Yes, and it wasn't Susan who was holding the meeting this morning. It was originally supposed to be Edmund, but…well he's apparently…hmm…away for a while," Tyrone stroked his chin, searching for the words to say.

"Away?" Ines frowned. "Away where?"

"To Anvard in Archenland," Tyrone answered. "It's a long story how I knew this, but…if you would like to know and if you have the patience to listen to me then I can go on."

"Oh, yes I do. I definitely have all the time in the world. So, please, continue," Ines nodded, listening even more attentively than usual.

"You see, as I'm friends with the three marquesses from Millville, they seem to know something that none of us do. The three brothers sometimes go for a morning session of horseback riding when the sun had just risen, and today was one of those mornings. But when they returned their horses to the barn, they heard the hostlers gossiping about Edmund and Princess Gilda heading off to Archenland in a carriage. It seemed like a rather last-minute decision, if you ask me, because if they really were to set off to Anvard, I think I would have known of this from Susan. And Susan would probably have wanted to join them as well, to visit Archenland, something she hasn't done in a millennium," Tyrone explained. "However, the fishy thing was that Gilda had packed ALL her items with her. Now, what kind of a diplomatic trip would require that? It was as if she was never going to come back to Narnia again. And if she really were going to Anvard for diplomatic reasons, then shouldn't Caspian, her affianced, be by her side? Why is it Edmund this time?"

"If you've got answers, do tell me more, please," Ines urged.

"Susan had caught Edmund and Gilda holding hands once, and I think you and I can agree that their…affair is not very unobvious to those in their circle, those that see them every day, like you and me," Tyrone said seriously. "So…maybe they were indiscreet about their liaison and got found out by Caspian, who got angry, and for a very good reason. Because from what my friends had told me, and from I heard from the nurses on duty in the infirmary, when it was very late last night, Edmund staggered to the hospital wing with a broken nose. This just really makes suspect that he and Gilda got found out. What they were doing, I'm not sure, but honestly, what do you think they had done? _What_ had happened that was _so bad_, that had _compelled_ Caspian to send Gilda back to her parents? It's _very, very_ humiliating. If you ask me, I think they shared a bed."

Ines gasped in shock. "You can't be serious!"

"Do you have a better guess than my conjecture? I mean, sure, I don't have any proof, but that's what I'm really inclined to believe," Tyrone remarked. "I haven't yet had the time to talk to Susan yet today, so in a while I'll be able to ask her about the details. Queen Lucy had told me privately before the council meeting started that I was summoned to have lunch with the remaining four rulers."

"I can't believe they did it. Under the sheets, I mean. And Her Royal Highness seemed to so disapprove of my courtship with King Peter, as well as King Caspian's preference for my sister Lady Katrina," Ines shook her head in disbelief.

"Ines, no matter what happened between them, I hope this conversation is just between us," Tyrone added solemnly. "I suppose your sister can know, but if I find out that it's either you or your sister who let other people – people who didn't witness anything themselves, or people who are in no way connected to the royals – know about this scandal, my first move as King would be to execute you. It could be treasonable."

"Of course," Ines nodded. She gulped, but ultimately understood the weight of the situation, and did not reckon Tyrone too dramatic. "But I give you my word that Katrina would never utter a word to anybody. Not if her King is involved in this. You can trust me."

Tyrone nodded. "I know it's hard to believe that things could be so messed up. Even though it's probably all just in my mind. What do _you_ _think_ happened, though?"

"Well, personally, I believe that King Edmund would never do anything that would hurt his family and King Caspian. I believe nothing happened between His Majesty and the Princess Gilda, besides kissing. And if King Edmund had gone with Her Highness to Anvard as you say, I believe it was to set things right, and probably to assure King Nain that he loves his daughter and wants to marry her. After all, he is also a King of Narnia, so the alliance between the two countries would not be jeopardized. In fact, I find the drama and the angst quite unnecessary. How simple would it have been if only King Edmund and Princess Gilda were engaged or married, while King Caspian could be with somebody else he truly loved," Ines shared her viewpoint, obviously remembering nothing about the reasons King Caspian had explained to her the other day, during the party, when she scolded him for making Lady Katrina his mistress.

"Well I never thought of it that way, but you sure do have a point here," said Tyrone, with a smile. "Anyway, now I have to go have lunch with Susan and the others as promised. I guess we will see each other around, won't we?"

* * *

**A/n: Thoughts? (Personally I loved how Lucy was able to remain calm and take control of the situation at the beginning. Hope it didn't go unnoticed.)**


	62. Keep It In The Family

**A/n: HQP and I are all kinds of delighted to announce that this story has reached 1000 reviews! Wow! This is amazing and it means so much to us; we really owe it all to you and we love you for the support and feedback you've been continually giving us. So thank you and shout out to LOVEM, Aslanmane, Bluesky, QueenElenaofnarnia, Emily, Connors, EC, Bella, GoldenAgeNarnian, Aquafin, rebelskitter, Lea97, Artemis-hunt-goddess, QueenLucyfan, PeterCaspianRlz, Narniafan, Emma, CairParavel, and all the other guests. :)))**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

I rubbed my temples and groaned as Ines left my office angrily. The last thing I needed was another problem in my life, when there already was a scandal caused by a foreign Princess and none other than my own brother. One year into the reign of my newest Telmarine co-ruler and he'd already messed up an alliance with Archenland that we needed. The worst part was that Narnia – the Telmarine occupied Narnia – believed that Narnia only _wanted_ an alliance with Archenland, when in fact we actually _needed_ it. There was a huge difference, and I was not sure what it was going to take to make him realize it. Experience, yes, that was definitely something he needed, but how many times could we afford to allow him to mess up before he was wise enough? Could Lady Katrina knock some sense into him? Surely he'd worm back to Katrina now that Gilda was out of the way.

And now, Ed's gone too. Without saying a proper goodbye. He left a note, indeed, but how's that good enough? It was still irresponsible on his part. I could understand that he wanted to be with Gilda, but leaving without any prior indication…just wasn't a good idea. I meant, if he had told us we would probably have objected to it…I sighed. This was the Edmund I knew. It's just that the last time he ran off by himself, he got captured by the White Witch. Although we got rid of her (thank Aslan), and although Gilda was, of course, nothing like Jadis, there was still a risk. And I wasn't just protective over my_ sisters_; I was protective over my _brother _too. It wasn't easy being the eldest child especially when your siblings didn't exactly appreciate what you were doing for them.

On top of that, I had Ines jumping to conclusions and storming out on me. Normally, it would have been counted as treason for being impolite to a ruler, but did Ines care? She never did. She probably never would either. She was unreasonable today, and her behavior was just not excusable. How could she be so presumptuous?!

Seriously, Ines needed to understand that there were certain things that royals had to keep within the circle. Not one single soul could know about it. If she could understand that, then she wouldn't be spouting assumptions and claiming that I didn't trust her enough, in spite of the fact that we were in a courtship. But she _couldn't_ be told, unless she was a Queen consort, or if she was engaged to me. Courtship didn't count. Only engagements, betrothals, or marriages had bearing. I was sure that my siblings and Caspian would agree that I had done the right thing. We royals had to keep this scandal _unbeknownst_ to _any_ of our subjects. Lucy had us all sworn to secrecy. No exceptions.

So, I wasn't regretful for not telling Ines what she had so desperately wanted to know, even if she might be able to alleviate my worries. That was something I had actually appreciated, but much to my dismay I just couldn't let a word slip. I just hoped that both of us could put this behind us and move on from it – we were stronger than this, right?

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

It was now time for lunch. In the dining hall, King Peter, King Caspian, and Queen Lucy had gathered. Baron Tyrone had the chance to give Queen Susan a bouquet of flowers before they went for lunch. But as Caspian explained the truth, Tyrone listened intently.

After that, Lucy drew in a deep breath and decreed. "We must not let anyone know about this scandal. If anyone asks, we'll tell them that Edmund and Gilda have gone to Archenland on official business. It's a diplomatic trip. That isn't…well,_ entirely_ a lie, right? I'll admit, it might sound a little bit implausible, but does anyone have a better excuse here?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"Exactly. So, _no one_, I repeat, no one can know about this. This will be _strictly_ family business. Between just the 5 of us. Have I made myself quite clear?" Lucy looked firm and unshakeable as she spoke.

Everybody nodded, except for Tyrone.

"Thank you, Lucy," Caspian said. "I wouldn't have known how to cover this scandal up without your help."

"What if the nurses at the infirmary ask about Edmund?" Peter asked.

"We'll say he's checked himself out. They won't doubt him, or our word," Susan suggested.

"It's decided then. Any more questions?" Lucy scanned the room but set her eyes on Tyrone specifically.

"I…uh," Tyrone spoke, but actually looked scared.

"Speak plainly," Caspian urged.

"I might have told somebody else about this," Tyrone revealed.

Caspian cursed again under his breath, but the silence that ensued was the spookiest and most fearful thing of all. All four rulers in the room glowered at him. Oh, he was doomed, and he knew it.

"Explain yourself," Peter said, clearly displeased.

Tyrone did as he was told and spoke about what his friends from Millville, the three Ridgeway boys, had seen recently. He also made sure to add that what he had told Ines was merely his own conjecture, as there was no way he could have known the truth just then.

While Tyrone was still waiting for Their Majesties to react, Susan had thrown her napkin onto the table and stormed out of the room. What had made the _Gentle_ Queen so mad?

"Susan!" Tyrone sprang up from his seat and ran outside, following Susan as she slumped onto the sofa in the lounge.

"Susan, wait!" Instead of sitting next to her, he knelt beside her on the floor and tried to hold her hand but she didn't let him.

"Sweetheart, please, I'm sorry –"

"No, don't 'sweetheart' me; that's enough." Susan was angry. It was an irritated, upset, disappointed kind of anger. And Tyrone had never seen his fiancée so angry before. Perhaps they really hadn't been courting for long, and so he didn't really know her that well? A part of him was beginning to doubt if she really was the one for him. And she also had similar doubts. But now was not the time to entertain these doubts.

"I don't understand; was it so wrong what I did?" Tyrone said pleadingly.

"_Yes_! This is a breach of protocol! You told _Ines Farmington_, when it was a _family_ business. What part of 'family business' don't you understand?" Susan folded her arms.

"But darling, it's _Ines_! Not a random stranger! She's your handmaiden!" Tyrone explained, befuddled. "Don't you consider Ines part of the family? I thought you two were close. And if it's so exclusive then why was _I_ part of the meeting?"

"It's different," Susan said curtly.

"Why am I different?" Tyrone queried.

"Because you're my fiancée! It's _official_ that you're going to be my future husband! It's about time you start preparing yourself to be a proper King, and I realize, from this fiasco, that you indeed do have a long way to go and a lot to learn. While that isn't a problem, there's a limit to how many mistakes you're allowed to make on your way to kingship. I hope you realize that too," Susan reprimanded.

"But Ines is courting your brother, is she not? And she may be your lady in waiting; technically she serves you, but clearly, she's got a title; she_ means_ something," Tyrone explained.

"You can't compare the situations like that. Whether you like it or not, Ines is _just _courting Peter. She is _not_ engaged to him; she is _not _married to him. Years ago when we had similar situations, Peter had to keep things from Helga as well when they were still only courting. It's always been this way. And Helga never made a fuss about it. At that time, I didn't utter a word about it to my courter, and he didn't complain at all. Neither Edmund nor Lucy said anything to anyone about that too. I can't imagine the mayhem that would be caused if any of us break the rules. Clearly, now I don't have to imagine it, because you've already made it a stark reality that gives us more trouble. I know you didn't mean to make it more problematic, and that you would do anything to fix it, but in all honesty, what _is_ there you can do to fix it? I'm not being pessimistic, Tyrone. That's the truth and I want us all to face it. Edmund's already run away, and now, there's you, your three friends, _and_ Ines who knows what's going on. Who else have your friends told? I'm not that well acquainted with them; I don't know how trustworthy they are, and I most definitely am not trusting them with this top secret, especially when it has to do with my own brother's reputation, alright? I know, you've said that your friends don't really know anything and that they're merely making conjectures, but they could very well be fueling rumors and that's not helping at all," Susan said in one big breath and huffed. She was speaking so quickly that Tyrone was barely able to keep up, but at the same time she was also barely keeping up with the thoughts racing in her mind. "Oh, right. And I bet _Katrina_ also knows about it. What if Katrina's told her friends about it? The one who's courting one of your friends, and the other who's in Kinross. I imagine she'd be _gleeful_ to do so, since Gilda never liked her, and if she wants to take revenge, I can't think of a better chance," she added crossly.

"I'm sure none of them would go spreading the news everywhere," Tyrone gulped, biting his lip. "And I also doubt Katrina would be so spiteful as to gleefully tarnish Princess Gilda's image."

"You can't be sure of _anything_ anymore! Caspian's gone the whole hog and broken a deal he _personally_ signed with the King of Archenland. We all thought that was practically impossible, but look at what's happened! Dammit, Tyrone. The point is that scandals can spread like _wildfire_. I do not want that to happen!" Susan iterated, getting more and more emotional. "You can't tell _anybody_ about this, Tyrone! YOU CAN'T!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him, trying to get her point across.

Tyrone only grasped and squeezed Susan's hand, and said nothing for a minute, and waited a minute for her to be pacified.

"Susan," he began calmly.

"What?" she said under her breath.

"May I explain why I did what I did?" he requested.

She nodded forlornly.

"Look. I'm going to be your husband in a few months' time. That means I'm going to be a King, your consort. And I'm very nervous about it. I came from a wealthy family, with remarkable connections, and everything I wanted was handed to me in the blink of an eye. You see, I am a Baron, but look at Ines. I know she's a Lady now, but she came from a small town. I lived in grand mansion, at Court and in Newport; she lived in a hut in a village. I think you and I know equally well how many people there are who actually detest her for capturing Peter's heart. People get jealous, and people want to bring her down. They can accept a Queen courting the son of a Viscount, particularly when my mother served Caspian's mother, the late Queen Adelaide, as a lady in waiting. But the people can't accept a King – no, not just any King, but the High King! – courting a commoner, especially when Peter was previously married to a_ very _respectable noblewoman from Archenland. People even suspect that Peter and Ines are sharing a bed, and that's why she was able to rise so high. You've told me that even _Gilda _suspects so, and dislikes Ines for it. While I usually tend to just dismiss these conjectures, I think it has actually made clear to us how insecure Ines can be, when the people dislike her so much. She knows that by courting Peter there's a chance she's going to be his Queen consort, but how would she handle it, if she was unpopular with the people? His people. What if people topple her rule? It's not helpful that you, or Peter – she's told me – keep rubbing it in her face that she's not good enough. It's a very classist society we're in, Susan. It's been this way for hundreds and hundreds of years. It's going to be a challenge changing people's minds and their beliefs, but to change your _own_ perspective – isn't that a good place to start? Think of your brother's happiness. You told me that Peter barely looked at or talked to other women before, but _now_ he's found happiness with Ines. I am to understand that even Peter himself refused to reveal anything to Ines, but you see, I don't believe Ines would let these state secrets slip, because it would ruin the image and reputation of the man she loves. And his siblings too. I don't think she's like that. If she were that kind of person, would you have chosen her as your lady in waiting in the first place? Would your brother have found love with her? I doubt it."

Susan nodded slowly. "I suppose I can see where you're coming from."

"Good. And I understand that you are stressed. I am too. Too many things are happening at the same time, I'd say," Tyrone sighed.

"And we've still got our wedding to prepare for. I don't want us to fall apart," Susan said apologetically. "So I want you to know that I'm sorry that I shouted at you. I hate to yell at people, and I do dearly wish I hadn't."

"And I accept your apology. And to make up for my actions that have earned disapproval from the kings and queens, I'm going to summon my three friends, as well as the two Farmington sisters, and swear them to secrecy this afternoon. Caspian and Lucy can see to it since you and Peter have public court to hold, where you will have to answer a lot of questions and I do wish I could be there to help you out too," Tyrone remarked.

"Well in a few months' time you'll be seated right next to me, listening to what our subjects have to say to us," Susan commented, as a smile began to grow on her face.

Tyrone nodded. "I also need you to know that I love you very much. This hiccup we just had is nothing we can't get through."

"Yes," Susan nodded too. "I love you so much, Tyrone. I think Narnia will be thankful that they've got a King like you, who's got a common touch."

"Will you allow me to kiss you to make up with you?" Tyrone asked playfully, inching his face closer to hers. And this time she didn't scoot away.

"I think I would like that very much," Susan said endearingly and they kissed.

* * *

**A/n: Thoughts on Tyrone's character and on this chapter overall? :)**


	63. Making Amends

**A/n:**

**Thanks to Raining Silver, QueenElenaofnarnia, Aslanmane, LOVEM, Artemis-hunt-goddess, Bluesky, Bella, EC, Emily, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnian, Aquafin, PeterCaspianRlz, CairParavel, QueenLucyfan, Emma, Narniafan, and all the other guests for reading &amp; reviewing! :D**

**The previous chapter was aimed at showing a flawed side of Susan's personality, and to show that Ty does make mistakes too, and I think we were quite successful at that. HQP and I understand that Tyrone's character development is rather slow, compared to the other OCs we've created, but we promise there will be more, especially in future installments. :D**

**In this chapter there'll be more bonding. I hope y'all will enjoy it! :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

I decided that I ought to go make up with Peter once I had finished lunch. I made my way up the staircase, hoping to find Peter where he usually was at this hour of the day. I hoped I could catch him and have a word with him before he had public court in the afternoon. But as I passed by the lounge, I heard my name. Nobody was calling me, but I was mentioned in a conversation. I walked closer to the lounge, to which the doors were closed, but I could still make out that the voices had belonged to Queen Susan and Baron Tyrone. I listened closely as they talked.

I caught Queen Susan saying "you told Ines, when it was a family business" rather crossly. Uh-oh. Had I put Baron Tyrone in trouble just because of my annoying curiosity?

"It's Ines! Not a random stranger! Don't you consider Ines part of the family?" As the Baron reasoned with the Queen, I realized that those were my thoughts exactly. So at least Tyrone was on my side in this matter. Not that I was trying to create division; it's just that…I had his support and understanding and that actually made me feel a little bit better. Now I just wanted to have Peter's support and understanding, and also to show him that I did support and understand him, as I supposed High Queen Helga once did.

As the thought of Queen Helga crossed my mind, she also became part of what Queen Susan and Baron Tyrone were talking about. Well, at least now I knew that Peter wasn't being unfair to me. He just had rules to stick to.

When Queen Susan betted that I had told Katrina what Baron Tyrone had told me, Her Majesty was right. There was nothing I wouldn't share with my sister. But the Gentle Queen was wrong about Katrina. My sister never wanted to take revenge on Princess Gilda or make retribution. Sure, they disliked each other, but Katrina wasn't a spiteful person. I guessed Her Majesty really didn't know my sister that well. So perhaps I should find a chance for them to bond. That would be nice and I could establish a presence in their family.

As I listened carefully, I realized that Baron Tyrone had mentioned a few insightful points. He was right about me, being insecure ever since Peter and I began courting. It just seemed to me that people didn't really accept our relationship. They believed that Peter, as a Magnificent King, could do better than a girl who came from a village. They believed that the High King ought to choose to be with someone at least on Helga's rank – from the ancient &amp; noble house of Courtenay – before she became a Queen consort. I just hated it when people shot unfriendly and distasteful looks at me simply because they were under the impression that Peter was bedding me. Well he was not! I was strongly opposed to the idea of using sex to climb up the social ladder. I wouldn't open my legs to someone just because they can offer me status. I had more self-respect than that.

This made me think of Princess Gilda. If it really was true that Her Highness shared a bed with King Edmund…wow, it still hadn't sunk in yet that a Crown Princess, reserved and mannerly, would give in to temptation and fail to keep her legs closed. I knew something was going on between the Archenlander and His Majesty. It's just that…I couldn't believe they had gone that far! Surely they knew the risk!

King Caspian had Princess Gilda disgraced and sent back to her family. Imagine if that had happened to Katrina. Oh, Aslan, I couldn't bear the thought of it. Thank goodness I had stepped in to stop her affair with His Majesty just in time. As I reflected, I began to acknowledge that I might have come across as _nosy_ when I butted in to interfere with other people's affairs – pun intended – when I should have minded my _own_ business instead. I thought and thought and just ended up getting myself worked up. I had lost all confidence, and I couldn't pluck up the courage to speak to Peter. Sighing, I went back to my own room without going to Peter at all.

* * *

~Tyrone's POV~

Now I had to keep my word and go seek out Lady Katrina as well as my three friends. Lucy had just finished her lunch and walked by my side down the staircase.

"In fact, Lucy, if you don't have to get to work in your office immediately, would you mind to act as our witness when I swear the Lady Katrina and my three other friends to secrecy?" I requested.

"I wouldn't mind at all. But what about Ines? Are you not going to seek her out as well?" Lucy asked.

"I would, but Susan volunteered," I answered.

"I see," Lucy nodded. "Hey, _there's_ Katrina." She pointed.

"My Queen, Your Lordship," Lady Katrina curtsied at us both.

"Katrina, come with us, please," Lucy said and then explained to Lady Katrina why she was needed. Her Ladyship was rather understanding about it, and she assured us that she hadn't told anybody about what she had heard. Well, that was a relief.

"I must say that I am a little upset by Queen Susan's words," said Lady Katrina once I had explained what Susan and I discussed just now. "But because I know my sister very well, I also have to say that Ines does indeed have the tendency of speaking before she thinks. I trust that Your Majesty and Your Lordship must have noticed that although my sister's honesty is appreciated, it's one of her flaws too at times. I believe it's something she can work on. But I am also glad that you can understand that courting King Peter, for Ines, isn't easy either. She gets judged rather harshly and her attitude isn't liked. People often compare her to High Queen Helga. But trust me when I say that my sister really wants to be collected, composed, and elegant like Her Royal Majesty. My sister might not outwardly voice out her worries, but that doesn't mean she doesn't get anxious or stressed over it."

"I can relate to her, too. Perhaps I should – in fact, we all should – try to spend more time with Ines and try to make her feel like she's a part of us as well," I suggested.

"Yes, please. My sister and I, we love this royal family and we would never do anything that could cause problems to Your Majesties. And even though I'm not as expressive as my sister is, I have to admit that I sometimes feel a little left out too. I mean, King Caspian wants me to stay close to him, but then there are people who don't appreciate that," Lady Katrina explained. She didn't say any names, but I reckoned it was fairly obvious who exactly she was talking about.

I assured her that Susan would speak to Ines privately and sort things out. We had arrived at the estate, Ridgeway Manor, where the ducal family of Millville resided in. Now it was time to get to business and put things right.

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

After swearing to Aslan under Queen Lucy's witness that I would not confer any of my knowledge of the incident involving King Edmund and Princess Gilda to anybody, I went to visit my sister Ines. Knocking on her door, she only grunted and said, "Go away, Katrina."

I stepped inside anyway. She was leaning against the headboard of her bed, clutching a pillow lazily. "I'm not in the mood," she reiterated, and took a gulp from the drink that she was holding.

"I know. But that's exactly when you usually need counsel the most," I said tenderly, sitting next to her. Sniffing, I asked curiously, "Is that apricot brandy?"

She nodded glumly in response. Curling my fingers expectantly, I signaled for her to hand over the bottle so I could have a sip. If we were going to have a Deep Meaning Conversation, we needed a drink.

She sighed. "I was eavesdropping on Queen Susan and Baron Tyrone talking about me, just now," she reported ruefully, and recapped to me what she had overheard. I also told her where I went with Baron Tyrone and Queen Lucy just now and what I did.

"And now, I can't stop thinking about what Her Majesty had said about me. What a fool I was for thinking that I was even a part of the family. I'm just a lady in waiting! I presume too much on my connection to the High King. Nobody would accept me as a part of the royal family. Not the royals themselves, and most certainly not their people, their subjects," she shrugged pessimistically. "Hearing it from Peter, the person I love the most, only makes it hurt more. I mean, he never really actually said it aloud to me. His words tended to be more delicate and soft. But now hearing it straight from Susan, even if Tyrone was the only intended listener, it's really not a nice feeling."

"I know, dear sister. That's why I'm here," I nodded in rapport.

"You know, I'm starting to think that it's a mistake to be in a courtship with King Peter," she said abruptly.

My eyes widened. "You can't be serious!"

"Yes, I am being serious, and I am being realistic. Come to think of it: nobody will accept us as Queens consort!" She exclaimed.

"Us?!" I frowned.

"It means 'you and me'," she said dryly.

"Yes, I know that," I replied. "But you're the one who has prospects of being a Queen consort, not me."

"_Come on_, Katrina, don't be daft! Now that Princess Gilda is out of the picture and probably with King Edmund, King Caspian is free to be with you. I knew from the start it was going to happen sooner or later. I knew it," Ines said, seeming to cheer up a little bit, which was a good sign.

"Well, let's just see where our luck would take us," I shrugged, smiling. "Ines, you love King Peter, right?"

She stared at me. "Of course! What kind of a question is that? It's like…it's like asking you whether or not you love King Caspian."

"See, you love King Peter. And His Majesty loves you. So, it's just as simple as that! So who cares what other people think?"

"I do," she said solemnly. "Peter was married before, remember?"

"You know, I think _you're_ the one who's comparing yourself to Queen Helga the most," I stated.

"I just want to show people that I'm not trying to replace Her Majesty. I understand fully that Queen Helga would always be a central part of Peter's life; Her Royal Majesty is and always will be in his heart, and I've accepted that, with relative ease, because I'm not trying to take her place. I want to prove that I care about my family, and I care about Peter, and I care about his family too, probably more than I care about myself," she explained. "And you know, sometimes I wish I was like you."

"Like me?" I repeated. "Why would you want to be like me?"

"You see, you're always so…calm and collected. You can remain…composed and observe the situation levelheadedly before you say a single word. I reverse the order," she said self-deprecatingly. "And on top of that, you always look on the bright side of things."

"Because the truth is that there's something good in everything we see. It's difficult to spot it at times, like with Lady Carissa and Baron Claudius – I mean, they're no longer Lady and Baron now – but you get the idea and what I was trying to say by making an example out of the Atherton family of Selby, don't you?" I replied.

"Yes. So, do you think there's a way for me to rectify my flaws of never thinking before speaking?" She asked.

"Of course. Well you've admitted that this is a flaw of yours, and this is a good place to begin, I reckon. Besides, you've got something I wish I had too," I pointed out. "You always stand up for the ones you love, and you don't hesitate to do so. Like when Carissa insulted us and our friends. I still think it's very, very gutsy of you to smash that cake right into her face. In that aspect I tended to be a little cowardly. Too weak of me to not fight back. It wasn't until you showed me an example of how I should behave toward bullies like them that I learned to stand up for myself as well."

"Oh I'm just glad to have you as my sister," she said happily, hugging me.

"Me too," I said warmly.

"I keep annoying you with my protective side though," she said sheepishly.

"You are my elder sister; it's your job, isn't it?" I smiled. We were both truly happy.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Thoughts on this chapter? :D**

**In the next chapter there will be reconciliation between two characters, while Caspian is going to make a request to somebody...fingers crossed for him! ^.^**


	64. Trust

**A/n: A big thank you to those who read and reviewed, namely Artemis-hunt-goddess, QueenLucyfan, CairParavel, Narniafan, Emma, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, LOVEM, Aslanmane, Guest (DaXa), Aquafin, Raining Silver, GoldenAgeNarnian, Bella, Bluesky, Connors, Emily, and all the other guests. You guys are awesome for being such avid supporters of this series. :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

After talking to Lady Katrina, Lady Ines stayed in her room, alone and brooding for a while, reflecting upon her recent behavior. Frankly, she hadn't been on her best behavior. And she knew that if she wanted to show people that she was worthy of their trust, then she would need to follow the advice given by her younger sister. Katrina was the slightly more erudite one of the family, in spite of being the younger sister, and Ines realized that she had to rectify her flaws and change the way she acted or she would lose the man she loved, which of course is undesirable. So she decided that making up with King Peter would be the right thing to do. By now, Peter should have just finished his public court session. From experience, Ines knew that Peter would most probably be in his office, so that was where she went.

A knock on the door made Peter look up as the guard stepped inside and reported, "Your Majesty, the Lady Ines is here. She requests an audience with you."

Peter sighed. The last thing he wanted was another fight._ Not again, not now_, he thought. He'd have to dismiss her for now. He was about to not let her in but then he also wanted to listen to what she had to say. He had spent a whole afternoon listening to people with all sorts of things to say to him. So listening to Ines now couldn't possibly hurt. With a simple nod, the guard had let the Lady in, bowed and left.

When Ines stepped into the office, she was biting on her lip very tensely. Peter couldn't see it but her palms were actually sweating. She bobbed a little curtsy out of uncertainty.

"I hope you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption. If you're just going to yell at me or start another fight then I'm sorry, I'm not the mood, and if I were you I wouldn't get on the High King's bad side," Peter said ominously.

"No, I'm not here to fight or anything like that; I'm actually here to apologize for the way I acted earlier," Ines said quietly, also subtly heeding his warning toward the end.

Peter looked surprised. He thought it was the first time he actually heard Ines apologize for something she said or did. He thought she was perpetually shameless.

"May I sit down?" She eyed the chair tensely.

"Yes you may," he nodded casually.

"Thank you," she said as she took a seat. Looking him in the eye, she continued. "You know, sometimes, we do actually need to hear the truth from other people's mouths to realize how we've been acting, I realized that lately, but today in particular, I've been acting like a spoiled tyke who throws a temper tantrum just because I can't get what I want, and I know that's not right. I know that as the Queen's lady in waiting I can't act like that. And in fact under no circumstances should I have acted this way to the King. I'm supposed to set a good example for others to follow, not just for my sister, and I see now that in that aspect I have failed. And for this I am sorry. I have disappointed my sister, Your Majesty, and Queen Susan. It's not a settling feeling to know that I had let down those I care about the most. To be honest, you do have the right to not tell me whatever was bothering you. It wasn't my business and I shouldn't have acted the way I did. After all, you are still my King, and I feel bad knowing I didn't show you the respect you deserve. I was selfish and I want to apologize to you, and I understand if you don't..." she looked down, feeling more and more unconfident, and a single teardrop rolled down her face. Taking a deep breath she wiped the tear away and looked at him.

"I don't want to be an embarrassment to you and your royal family, and I don't want your subjects to think that you've made a mistake by courting someone of low birth instead of a noblewoman with better prospects, conduct and manner. I know that people don't like me much, but I want to change that. I want to show them that I care about them, that I'm not the only one I care about or think about. You chose to court _me_, out of all the women in the world. I want to make you, and your subjects, pleased with your choice. And in order to do that, I must watch the way I act. I don't want to lose you, Peter. And I just want to say that I love you, from the bottom of my heart. Although I can already see myself as your wife, like many other girls probably do, I need to remind myself that I am not a Queen yet. I still need to prove myself capable, therefore I must act like the lady in waiting that I am, and not speak out of turn. And being a King's courter does not mean I can poke my nose into your business, your royal business, your private business. I should not have acted so rudely to you earlier today, or like I did previously with Princess Gilda. Apparently, because of my inability to control my curiosity and because of my nosiness, I put Baron Tyrone in trouble with Queen Susan because His Lordship had told me…what he had told me. I need to speak with Her Majesty about it; I need to clarify that it is not His Lordship's fault at all! I only have myself to blame, and I take full responsibility for my own actions. So right now, I beseech you, my King, forgive me. I can't ask for anything more than a second chance."

Peter stood up and walked towards to Ines, sitting on the chair beside her and held her hands. "Listen. I need to confess to you that I was not proud of the way you acted this morning. I understand that you are concerned about my brother and you wanted to help, which isn't a bad thing, actually. But it's not that I don't trust you; of course I do. I trust you with my heart. But it was a family matter and yes, we are courting, but you are not part of the family, unlike Tyrone. But I also want you to know that 'no' doesn't mean 'never'. It just means 'not yet' or 'not now'."

"You're right. I'm sorry," Ines said pleadingly.

"Please don't do it again. It does nothing to help with the predicament my brother has landed me and my family into," Peter said patiently.

"I won't; I promise. You are way more important to me," Ines said, sniffing.

"Now, I don't like to see you crying, so smile, alright?" Peter said, kissing her softly on the lips.

Ines nodded. "I won't let you down. And now I think I need to speak with Her Majesty as well."

"Alright. I'd like that too. But tonight she's got a date with Tyrone – he's taking her to the library in Newport – so you might need to wait a little longer, or till tomorrow," Peter advised.

"Thank you. And I'm going to let you work in peace now. If you need anything you know where to find me," she said, kissing him again before leaving his office. It was time for change. And she was doing this not just for herself but for those around her as well. She was determined to show others that she had learned her lesson and would behave herself as a Queen, or at least as a noblewoman, should, from now on.

* * *

Now that Princess Gilda was out of the way, King Caspian was free to spend time with Lady Katrina. As he finished his work in the office, he sent for a page.

"What can I do for you, my King?" the page bowed.

"Send word to Lady Katrina," said Caspian as he sat back laxly.

"What would Your Majesty have Her Ladyship do, my King?" the page inquired.

Caspian chuckled mysteriously. "Oh, she'll know what to do."

* * *

Lady Katrina got the message soon enough. She and King Caspian had agreed on the phrase "you know what to do" when they had to meet in secret while he was still engaged. It was their secret code. And she did indeed know what to do. She knocked on Caspian's door – he had gone back to his chambers as soon as the page had left. He pulled it open urgently and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She squealed before his lips had landed on hers. As he shut the door half-heartedly, she placed her hands on his shoulders and deepened the kiss. They were delighted that they could kiss as often as they wanted. And it wasn't until they ran out of breath that they pulled away.

Panting, Katrina spoke first. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, indeed," Caspian nodded. "Katrina, I want you to court me. Will you grant me this wish of mine?"

Katrina stared at the attractive Telmarine King in shock. "What?"

It was not that she had not heard him. She was just stunned that he would even say such a thing.

"I said, will you court m–"

"Oh, I mean, I heard you, I just…so it's true then?" Katrina gaped at Caspian.

"_What's_ true?" Caspian frowned.

"That you and Princess Gilda are over," Katrina stated.

Caspian didn't answer. He had vowed to not reveal a word of this delicate matter to anybody who was not royal. Katrina took his silence as a yes.

"I see," Katrina said quietly.

"Well," Caspian said awkwardly. "May I have an answer to my request?"

"Oh I have an answer for you," Katrina said mysteriously, pacing the King's spacious chambers. If she said yes to his courtship proposal, she might one day find herself mistress of these chambers.

"Yes?" Caspian looked hopeful.

"No," Katrina smirked slyly. "I will not court you until I have confidence that you will not take a mistress."

"What?!" Caspian spluttered.

"You asked me a question and I said no," Katrina said coolly. "I'm afraid there isn't any other way to put this."

"Katrina?!" Caspian looked slightly hurt and a little angry at her aloofness.

"Caspian?" Katrina replied nonchalantly, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I – you know I would never be unfaithful to you!" Caspian argued.

"Well I don't know that for sure. I was once your mistress, and Gilda knew nothing about it. I'd hate to be in her position. What if someone else comes along and comes between us? You'll leave me for her. Even if you won't, she'll still be worming her way into our relationship. I've been warned," Katrina said, slightly in reproval.

"Warned? Against me? By whom?" Caspian enquired.

"By my sister Ines," Katrina answered.

"Aslan's Mane; now she's being whiny?! I thought she would be pleased that I'd like to court you. She wants me to make you my Queen, and I'd like that to happen as well, but that can't happen unless you say yes to my suit," Caspian complained.

"Queen or not, I just want to be with someone who's faithful to and honest with me," Katrina stated unwaveringly.

"But I _am_ faithful to you, and I _am_ honest with you. Yes, I made you my mistress, but that was when I was engaged to Gilda when I didn't love her, and it was the only way we could be together. Now, I am no longer engaged to her, or to anyone, so I want to be with you, properly. By courting you. Do you not want this?" Caspian pleaded.

"I do want this, but I don't want to be expendable to you. You can end a betrothal to a _Princess_, an alliance with a foreign nation, something I never thought would be disposable to you. Surely you can end things with me too when you're finished with me. Call me a pessimist, but I'm just looking out for myself," Katrina explained firmly.

"You don't trust me," Caspian concluded cautiously.

"I don't trust you _enough_. What's a courtship going to do if even international betrothals can be so easily broken? You threw a very lavish party to celebrate your engagement to a Princess of Archenland, but now it all boils down to nothing. Until I can have a confirmation that you are a single, available man, and that nobody, particularly not your former fiancée, will ever be an option to you, I will not be your courter," Katrina said resolutely. "So you decide, King Caspian. Am I worth it?"

Caspian sighed and held back the urge to slam his fist into the wall. He wasn't angry; he was just frustrated and unexpectedly let down. Still, he respected Katrina's wishes and wanted to prove to her that he was a man of integrity.

"Very well," he spoke. "Have it your way then," he nodded. "One way or another I'll make this work for us to be together."

* * *

**A/n:**

**Thoughts on Katrina's response to Caspian's proposal? :D**

**HQP and I know you guys like bonding scenes so we have one more in the next chapter between two female characters. :D**


	65. Those Were The Days

**A/n: Many thanks to QueenElenaofnarnia, Artemis-hunt-goddess, GoldenAgeNarnian, LOVEM, Emily, EC, Aquafin, Bluesky, Aslanmane, Bella, elomeno, PeterCaspianRlz, Emma, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, CairParavel, Raining Silver, Guest (DaXa), and all the other guests. ****There'll be reminiscent vibes in this chapter as our favorite ladies in waiting bond with the Queens they serve. :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Susan's POV~

Tyrone and I only took the carriage back from Newport to Court when we had finished dinner. He escorted me to my room. When we got there, he spoke. "I'll see you tomorrow at the council meeting then?"

"Yes," I grinned. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight," he smiled, then turned around to go back to his own chambers, but he would be moving in with me once we were wed. "Oh, but before I forget," he turned back, and instead of finishing his sentence, he surprised me by kissing me on the mouth. This was hands-down a most pleasant surprise. I kissed him back fervently and without breaking the contact of our lips we had tumbled into my room. We were having passionate and unplanned make out sessions more and more frequently lately, though of course I wasn't complaining, and neither was he. I loved being physically connected to him this way. And the spontaneity of it just made it so much better.

"Oh my goodness!"

I heard a female squeal and that's when Tyrone and I sprang apart. "Who's there?" I asked loudly when none other than my own lady in waiting embarrassedly crept out from my bathroom to see both me and Tyrone in a flustered state. Tyrone and I exchanged glances and broke into laughter.

Ines just curtsied at us and averted her gaze awkwardly, desperately trying to explain herself. "Forgive me! I was running you a bath, Queen Susan, like I do every day."

"It's fine," I said in reassurance, with a chuckle. "I'm sorry you had to catch us in this state. But yes, you're right. I do need a bath. So…we'll pick up right where we left off," I winked at Tyrone. He then beamed and bade me goodnight once again before taking his leave.

"Your Majesty," Ines said tentatively.

"Yes?" I nodded to signify that I was listening even though I removed my cloak and she helped me hang it up.

"I was wondering if you have a minute right now, my Queen? But if you would rather wait till tomorrow morning then it's fine by me as well; you've had a long day, I understand," she said.

"Now's a good time. Would you like to just have a seat?" I gestured at the armchair.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but I'll just stand. I'm going to make it quick so the water doesn't get cold," she replied.

And then what she had told me had shocked me. I was expecting a greater deal of privacy when I spoke with Tyrone during lunchtime. I wasn't angry at Ines for eavesdropping, but I just hadn't expected this.

"Oh," I said slowly. "So…you…you heard everything?"

"Not everything, my Queen. Just a part of it. I didn't mean to eavesdrop; I was just alerted when I heard my name and –"

"Yes, I think I did raise my voice a little too much just then," I admitted. "I'm sorry if what I've said has made you feel uncomfortable."

"No, Your Majesty. I should be the one apologizing. I just want to say that…you're right, you know. Everything you said and I heard was the truth. I had personally gone to King Peter to make amends with His Majesty for being impolite and disrespectful. And now I hope that Your Majesty will accept my apology too," she said modestly.

"Yes, of course," I nodded slightly apologetically as well.

"Though I do want to clarify that I'm not…on intimate terms…with your royal brother, nor am I in a relationship with His Majesty for his status. My Queen, you carry yourself in a graceful and seemly manner with proper etiquette. I do aspire to be more like you, my Queen, just as I would like to be more like the late High Queen Helga. I know that Her Majesty is still very much important and influential in the Narnians' hearts just as she is in Peter's heart. I ought to pay more attention in this aspect and adhere myself to higher standards of conduct as befits a King's courter," she added.

"Ines, I give you my appreciation for your willingness to make improvements. I do believe that in due course, your efforts will pay off. There's always a transitional stage as you are slotted into a different social class in society. Even my siblings and I had to go through that, when we first became Kings and Queens, not like Caspian or Gilda who were born royals and therefore they've been raised to behave in a certain way since they were kids. You see, criticism can be delivered to you in a sometimes harsh way, but I think that you have rather gracefully dealt with it this time. That's a good place to start," I said, beaming in support.

"Yes indeed. I'm going to keep trying. But I also noticed that earlier today, Your Majesty was rather upset with Baron Tyrone. I hope I haven't, in any way, acted as a catalyst for your displeasure expressed toward His Lordship, even though I learned just a few minutes ago that you and His Lordship were on excellent terms again," she stated humorously. "In fact I reckon that Baron Tyrone will make a fine King."

"Thank you. I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear that," I grinned. "Is there anything else you'd like to speak to me about?"

"No, my Queen, that is all. I shall delay you no longer," she curtsied. I thanked her and she left.

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

I had finished lunch after holding the council meeting earlier this morning with King Caspian. At the moment I had nothing to do and had the afternoon free, so rather than staying in my office I had gone back to the royal lounge, enjoying biscuits and coconut milk – my favored combination – as a post lunch snack. Edmund's feeding habits were really growing on me, and I did really miss him. I wished he was around, but right now he was in Anvard with a crisis and there wasn't much I could do to help him with it, directly.

I was rather bored right now. I was classified as more of a 'people' person, and I wanted someone to accompany me. That was when my lady Katrina passed by, neatly folded bathroom towels in hand, about to deliver them to my chambers. I bet she had just gone to collect them from the maids in the laundry department.

"Your Majesty," said Katrina. She bobbed a little curtsy though her hands were full.

"Katrina," I grinned lazily. "Are you busy right now?"

"I'm just going to put these back in your bathroom, my Queen. And then I don't believe I have any other task at hand. Why, Queen Lucy? Are there any errands you'd like me to run for you?" She enquired.

"Not exactly. But I do want you to join me; I'm having a snack right now and I'm frankly feeling quite alone. So I'd like and appreciate your company. Would you care to accompany me?" I patted the seat next to mine on the sofa, slightly expectantly.

"Sure, Your Majesty. I'll be right back; just a minute," she beamed and briskly paced to my room. I had a servant bring in food and drinks so that Katrina could have what I was having right now. When she returned she took her seat and dug in.

"You see, Katrina, I don't believe we ever had a proper talk. A chat, that is," I began.

"About what, my Queen?" She asked.

"Well, you are my lady in waiting, but I don't know much about your family, about your parents…only a little about your sister. And I'd really like to know you better because I understand that you and your sister believe in Aslan, when the majority of Telmarines are observed to have some difficulty accepting the existence of the Great Lion, right?" I inquired.

"Yes, that's correct, Queen Lucy. We are Telmarines and we are generally not expected to believe in animals that are sentient and/or can talk. But my family members and I are some of the very few people who have every reason to believe in the existence of Talking Animals as well as of Old Narnia. My belief started with my father," she explained. "When His Royal Majesty, King Caspian IX passed away – gone to be joined with Aslan in His Country I presume – and Miraz the Usurper was made Lord Protector, his rule was very constrictive and we were strapped for freedom. For instance we were told to stay away from the forests. My father had always found that strange. Why should we keep away from the lawn? We needed timber anyway. And it wasn't just us who thought that surely there had to be something that lied beyond these woods, the existence of something or someone that Miraz had wanted us to stay unbeknownst to. However, my father was, in his way, an explorer too. One time he went against Miraz's orders and went deep into the forests where he found the ruins of a palace."

"It must have been Cair Paravel, where we are right now," I commented. "What happened next?"

"Indeed, Your Majesty. Well that night, my father came home with a big smile, telling us he had discovered something extraordinary, and he showed to us a book that told all the stories of your Golden Age. About Jadis, the prophecy, your journey, Aslan, everything," she smiled warmly at the memory. "But then it also got him killed."

"How?" The smile on my face vanished.

"Well, my Queen, in Chippingford, the town that I'm from, the majority of the inhabitants disliked Miraz. So we put our hope on the next King: our Caspian X. But Miraz knows that we dislike him and that's why he planted spies in our neighborhood. Soon enough, my father was caught by some of Miraz's spies when he was heard talking about the Kings and Queens of Old. So one day, one of Miraz's guards marched into our hut and announced that my father was conscripted. Did he have a choice, honestly? He was dragged away and that was the last we ever saw of him," Katrina sighed. "To make things worse, Miraz's guards even produced a list of those who were disobedient to him and labeled them traitors. And my father's name, Sebastian Farmington, was on the top of the list, amongst hundreds of others. The list was circulated all around Narnia and it was very shameful because people would really look down on us with their hardened glares of disapproval. It's no better than how Miraz's subordinates glower at us. It's a very chilling and unpleasant feeling and I never want to feel that way again. I became ashamed of my family name and I usually just introduce myself as Katrina of Chippingford, never once mentioning that I was a Farmington, so that people would not notice that the blood of a 'traitor' runs in my veins. Same goes with Ines. Though I guess now that Caspian is King, the social stigma on those who were once branded traitors or those related to them has lessened considerably."

"I'm so sorry," I bit my lip and just looked down at my cup. "Trust me, Katrina. Katrina Farmington. You are not a traitor."

"I am glad and honored to have Your Majesty's acknowledgement," she said slightly subserviently.

"What happened to your mother though?" I enquired. "If you feel comfortable talking about it."

"She passed away a few years prior to my father's death, and so my sister and I had to move to live with our Uncle Hugh and our Aunt Eileen in their hut. Now we had learned the lesson that we must never utter a single word about Old Narnia. Yet as soon as we heard that Prince Caspian was missing – oh the news spread like wildfire; one minute people were expected to rejoice due to the birth of Miraz's son, the next our spirits were dampened by the Prince's disappearance – Ines, naturally, wanted to join the search party to look for His Royal Highness, but of course our uncle and aunt didn't let her. So she agreed to not join the search party, but that didn't mean she would just stay at home and do nothing. She began practicing archery more and more frequently," Katrina replied.

"And now she's almost as good as my sister is. Almost," I grinned.

"Yes, Queen Lucy. When our mother was on her deathbed, Ines made a promise to her that she would protect me and not let anyone hurt me," Katrina nodded.

I nodded too. "If your parents were alive I think they would be exceedingly proud to know that both their daughters are happy and healthy and living with the rulers of the Golden Age. Especially when your sister is courting one of the Kings of Old," I beamed. "What happened to the book your father picked up though?"

"I really don't know, my Queen. I think my uncle hid the book, rather carefully, though I think my sister knows where it is. If you would like to read it I can ask Ines about it. She was always very nosy and it would always prove to be a problem hiding things from her because she will always find a way to unveil the truth," she laughed and I did too. "I think Narnia is lucky to have Your Majesties as their heads of state. And in a few months' time, the Narnians and the Telmarines are going to have a new King consort."

I nodded. "I have confidence that Tyrone will be a great King. An assiduous one, I'm sure. But he did tell Susan, who told me, yesterday, that he is, though exhilarated, rather nervous, about being King. So I think it might be a good idea if you could take him to meet the Talking Beasts, so that they can get to know their new King as well, and he would be happy to meet his subjects, I'm sure," I suggested.

"Yes, that would be a great idea, Queen Lucy. Tomorrow would be a good time for me. And I suppose His Lordship would prefer the afternoon? Since council meetings are always held in the morning and his presence would be expected," Katrina remarked.

"Yes, that's great. I'm going to speak with Tyrone about that at dinner later," I smiled. The rest of our conversation was centered on Old Narnia and our families.

* * *

**A/n: In the next chapter there will be more bonding scenes, but between two male characters. Hmm, wonder which two they could be...**


	66. To Be A King

**A/n: Very thankful for the feedback from PeterCaspianRlz, Artemis-hunt-goddess, QueenElenaofnarnia, Connors, CairParavel, QueenLucyfan, Narnianfan, Emma, EC, Empress, Aslanmane, Bluesky, Bella, LOVEM, Emily, GoldenAgeNarnian, Guest (DaXa), Raining Silver, and all the other guests. ;D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

This morning it was my turn hold the council meeting. Afterward, I had lunch with Tyrone. I needed to talk to a male friend close to me. I normally would have gone to Edmund, but then he betrayed me. I could have gone to Peter, but then this involved the sister of his courter, so I did not want any bias. Eventually I decided that Tyrone was my best choice, especially since he had the most stable and wholesome love life, as opposed to my rocky and tumultuous one.

"Tyrone, how do you know you can trust someone? And how do you build up trust with Susan over your relationship with her?" I inquired, needing advice after asking Katrina to court me and getting rejected. I tried to be as graceful as possible in dealing with rejection, but even I could not help that it did hurt, especially when she could walk around like nothing had ever happened.

"Well I think that when we trust someone, we're not afraid to be goofy and quirky, and we freely share our hopes and our fears. Ultimately, it's trust that allows us to give and receive love. I believe that Susan and I share a relationship is truly valuable and stable, and our love runs deep. I also believe that trust can be re-established and relationships that survive disharmony often emerge stronger and more rewarding for the experience, so if that's the case for you and you want to be on better terms with Gilda after this fiasco…" Tyrone answered.

"Oh, um," I scratched my head. "I do need relationship advice but it's…look, I trust you, therefore I am telling you this: this is not about Gilda. Not anymore. It's about somebody else that I love and would much rather be with."

"You don't have to say any names; I already know who she is," he replied.

"Well then," I sighed. "How did you know?"

"Uh, by pure observation," he answered.

"Honest?" I gaped at him, my eyes widened.

"Well, not exactly. Susan told me. She's not the only one though, for both Peter and Lucy shared her suspicions. Actually, they all shared my suspicions," he shrugged.

"Oh. Well," I said slightly sheepishly. "No matter. I still need to get Katrina to trust me. It appears my misdeeds have changed her impression of me in unfavorable ways. And I want to – I need to, actually – do something to fix it."

"Indeed. Well, let's reevaluate your relationship. Tell me about the nature of it, and, for instance, how you kept the relationship going, and then we shall see what I can do to help," he offered.

"Well," I stroked my chin. This was a little tricky. "It was rather difficult to sustain this relationship seeing as we were in the shadows all along. We had to be. But we both were committed to each other. There was a great deal of devotion and we were both willing to make time for each other. It's just that, somehow, to a certain extent, I feel like it's unfair to her because she has to be this…other woman," I said a little gloomily. "We had our own codes of communication, though. I suppose that does say something about us, doesn't it?"

"If you ask me, I would say that whatever you shared before this recent…hiccup, it was completely based on trust. I don't think you completely lost her trust. But she definitely is a little wary at the moment. I mean, she wouldn't want to be the next person in Gilda's place, right?"

"Well…yes," I sighed. "So what should I do? I believe my behavior reflects selfishness and a lack of consideration. It can explain why she has her guard up now."

"Yes, but you see, these flawed behaviors can be talked through and resolved, I believe. So what I would suggest you do, and what _I _would do if I were in your place, is that you should spend more time with Katrina, so that you can place yourself in her shoes, and at the same time, you can encourage her to place _herself_ in your shoes, and an understanding just goes from there. Once that rapport is reestablished, you two can reconnect with a greater deal of ease, and that's where trust comes from. Avoid accusatory language, though. And do give Katrina the opportunity to explain the situation from her perspective. Then do the same with yourself," he advised.

I nodded. "So you're saying that that's what you would do with Susan if and when you and she are encountering an obstacle in your relationship? I mean, you seem like the ideal person to talk to about this, since you and Susan seem to share a relationship with a stable foundation."

"Yes. And that's because we establish our expectations and make them clear to each other. This will help clarify the cause of any problem, as well as avoid future disagreements," he explained. "Just don't expect to get through talking about the incident in one sitting though. The process is going to take some time, so both you and Katrina should be prepared to talk about it for some time. I believe both you and she would like to mend what has been broken and I'm sure you two will be back together soon enough. That is, assuming you and Gilda and Edmund sort something out. You will have to; that's the only way out, as far as I see it."

"Oh, I see, and yes, indeed," I said in realization. "Well that makes everything clearer now. I think I know what to do now. Thank you, Tyrone. You've really given me a great deal of help and counsel," I smiled.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Today, Lady Katrina was supposed to meet up with Baron Tyrone as endorsed by Queen Lucy. Her Ladyship made her way to the dining room where she supposed Tyrone would be, to lead His Lordship to the Dancing Lawn. There, she found that he had just finished his lunch with King Caspian. Reverently, she dipped her head low in a respectful and deep nod, as she held out her skirt and bent her knees a little. When she returned to her original stance, she greeted the two men, and smiled coyly and demurely at the King whose heart she had captured.

"Ah, Katrina. You're here. I'm all set, but…oh, shall I give you two a moment…?" Tyrone offered giddily, glancing briefly at Caspian before turning to Katrina.

Both King and Lady looked as if they were about to protest, as there was bound to be awkwardness between them, due to her rejection of his courtship proposal that was stemmed from his true and sincere intentions. But Tyrone was quicker. "I'm going to wait for you at the carriage. Take all the time you need. Just don't stand me up," he waved then paced away briskly, leaving Caspian and Katrina feeling all awkward.

"Your Majesty –" Katrina began.

"Do not call me that," Caspian grunted, looking a little miffed. "You have not made me feel like a King."

"Should I get on my knees for you then, my King?" Katrina said skittishly yet playfully.

"What?" Caspian could not really tell if Katrina was being serious or not. But a forbidden image had flashed through his mind and his eyes widened. "Uh, that depends."

"Depends?" She said slowly, sounding amused. "On what, _King _Caspian?" She pressed on, strutting a little and inching closer to him, their gradually growing proximity making his pupils dilate slowly. "What do you like, my King? What would you have me do if we could –"

He had interrupted her by pushing her against the wall; his lips were incredibly close to pressing onto hers, but he did not kiss her yet. No, not just yet. Instead he pulled back a little, just very slightly, for he was going to make her wait, even though it was a challenge to make himself wait at all. She knew such kind of interruption was impolite, but she would actually much rather have him be a little rough and aggressive with her rather than constantly courteous and polite, because the latter created social distance, and she knew that it didn't mean that he didn't have his soft and tender side.

"Teach me how to make you feel like a King then," she said breathily, as he left her breathless. "I will be all that you need. I will make you happy."

Caspian's intense gaze met Katrina's earnest one. He realized he could love her forever. He did not hesitate at all, when his mouth came down on hers. He drew her in and she clung more tightly to him, just like she did when they had their first kiss with each other. He kissed her hungrily, and he tasted like the light ale he just drank. Their heated fervency could turn ice into liquid fire in just a fraction of a second. Amidst their lip-locking session, he just so happened to have 'accidentally' yanked off one of the shoulder straps of her dress, causing her to gasp lightly. But she wanted more, and she showed him that by taking control and shoving him against the wall instead, kissing him hard and thoroughly and savoring every second of it. He growled; she was driving him wild. Just as he was about to slide his tongue between her lips, her mouth left his and they were both left panting in the aftershock of their passionate kisses.

"I…" Katrina spoke first, catching her breath. "I think I should go. I really have to meet up with Tyrone now," she gulped. She felt a little bad for ruining the mood, but then she figured it might be better to keep Caspian wanting more.

"Why did you have to tease me like that?" Caspian narrowed his eyes, giving Katrina a questionable look, in slight disapproval too, as he wished that their make-out session never had to end.

"Well, because I wanted to see if you were still interested in me although I turned down your latest request," Katrina answered coolly, fixing her hair that he had run his fingers through when they made out. "And also because it's actually really fun; I like it. I like to tease you, and whether or not we are courting I will still tease you, so I suggest you deal with it," she said singsong.

"How could you think that I would lose interest in you purely because you will not let me court you?" Caspian huffed. "Do you think so little of my affections for you? I think you underestimate me and the things that I would do for you. And the things that I would do _to _you," he said sternly. "Tomorrow I shall go on a horse-riding trip, and you shall join me." Even though it was probably more of a suggestion or even a request, when it was coming from a King it sounded more like an edict. After all, his authoritative side could show without him even trying.

"Of course, King Caspian. Anything you wish," she smiled flirtatiously, but not brazenly, at him. As she took her leave she curtsied once more, bowing her head slightly. He liked and particularly appreciated the respectful nod and gesture from her, because he felt revered, and most importantly she had made him feel confident, like a proper King.

* * *

At teatime, the four remaining rulers of Narnia gathered at the dining room. Normally, at this hour of the day, King Edmund would be complaining about how he had been starving and now finally he could eat. But now that he was no longer around, it did dampen the mood significantly. Before scones were served, though, a messenger had arrived, bowing at the Kings and Queens as he stood at the door.

"My Lords and Ladies," he reported. "I have been instructed to deliver this to Your Majesties."

Four pairs of eyes darted to the letter the messenger was holding in his hands. The royal signet stood out: it was Edmund's.

* * *

**A/n:**

**So, any guesses as to what's going to happen when Kat joins Caspian on his trip? You guys are a lot better at the guessing game than I am or could ever have expected. :P**

**I also hope you guys liked reading about Caspian and Tyrone bonding! Tell me what you think! ;D**

**As you guys really enjoyed reading about the Farmington family's background, the focus of the next chapter will be on flashbacks and back-stories. But it won't just be about their family. There'll be much more...**


	67. Memories

**A/n: Thanks be to NarnianFairy, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, Emma, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnian, Emily, Bella, LOVEM, EC, Aquafin, Artemis-hunt-goddess, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, Connors, CairParavel, elomeno, and all the other guest reviewers. ;DDD**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The messenger had left Their Majesties to their privacy in reading their long awaited letter from King Edmund. Here was what he had to say:

_Dear Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Caspian,_

_How are the four of you? I've been in Anvard for almost a week now. I am well and I hope that you all are too. I have missed you all (and I know you miss me too). I hope to return in a few days' time but I won't be alone when I come back. I'm sorry I left out of the blue, but as you know already something has happened and so I figured I needed to go to Archenland to settle things. I apologize for the extra workload the four of you have had to manage; you'll probably bully me into working overtime once I'm back. Oh, well._

_Pete, I'm still waiting for the sword fight you challenged me to. I know that the last time you won, a usurper fell and a legitimate ruler was restored to the throne. But you better keep it up, brother; just because I've been away doesn't mean I haven't been practicing. I expect you to be at least competent, if not brilliant. After all, there is 'Pete' in 'competent'. Otherwise, you'll just be giving me more reason to mock you. Ah, I can picture that delightful eye-roll of yours already._

_Su, how is Tyrone? Don't worry, sister; I'll be back in time for your engagement party, Mrs. Harrington. Also, there's a colossal library in one of the newest towers in Anvard Pass. Very stately and modern. You should pay that place a visit. After all, it's been quite a long time since you last visited Archenland, right? By the way, it might interest you to know that I've also been doing a little bit of archery. There's a nice practice field in Anvard Pass as well, and I'd recommend it. (In my spare time, I try to train Gilda in wielding the katana, but I guess this isn't really her thing.) Actually there are just so many places in Archenland worth visiting. Why aren't you here yet?_

_Lu, how is our Dear Little Friend? I trust he must be complaining.__Tubs and tortoise-shells. Beards and bedsteads. Crows and crockery! As I write I can hear him exclaiming those phrases. My absence must really bother him. But I'll let him grumble. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. But will you take care of your elder siblings for me please, seeing as I'm not around to do that? You know, sister, sometimes I feel like you are growing up way too fast. In just half a year's time you'll be old enough (again) for courtships and engagements. Best of luck with that in advance._

_Caspian! Well, what do I say to you? First of all, the nose that you've broken has healed. Without help from the healing cordial. But it still hurts. Did your fist hurt? I bet it did. Anyway, I'll explain everything when I see you in person. We really need to talk. We haven't properly talked in quite a while, ever since something…well, illicit, happened. I don't want a wall between us anymore. I want you to know that I still think of you as my best friend. I am ready to mend our relationship – I hope that you reciprocate._

_Well then. I guess I wrote a letter longer than I had expected. But you don't have to write a reply; I'll be back on Narnian soil in a couple of days. Prepare a meal big enough to satiate my appetite; I assure you I, as always, will be hungry, especially after a long journey by the time I get back._

_Lots of love,_

_Ed_

* * *

**(The Dancing Lawn, Narnia)**

At the same time, Baron Tyrone and Lady Katrina had ended their meeting with the Talking Beasts, seeing as teatime had already passed. They went back to the castles and that left the Talking Animals in a discussion.

"What do you think of our future King consort?" An owl asked.

"He is young," a fox commented. "But definitely capable; I'll give him that."

"So were the Kings and Queens of Old and it was the best years of Narnia," a squirrel chimed in as others nodded in agreement. "I'm so glad we can have a Second Golden Age now."

"He has a good heart and is very levelheaded. I think he would be a positive addition to our team of illustrious rulers," chirped a bird.

It looked like Tyrone was well received with the public and popular with these sentient beasts in particular already. He would do well as King and he would make Queen Susan proud of and pleased with her choice.

* * *

~Tyrone's POV~

On our way back to the castles, Katrina had told me about her family, like she did with Lucy the other day. So now I reckoned it was my turn to tell her about my family. I spoke of my line of ancestors, the House of Harrington, tracing back to the 1st Viscount of Newport, who was a close friend and trusted advisor of Caspian I the Conqueror, as he had been working for the King as an Admiral in the Army. I also told her of my forefathers' contribution in terms of military successes and advancements in warfare. While I intend to make Narnia prosper in a different direction I sure did hope that I could make my family proud.

"What about your mother the Honorable Viscountess Beryl?" Katrina inquired. "I only know Lady Newport as my instructor before I officially became Queen Lucy's lady in waiting."

"My mother is surely the most knowledgeable person in this world when it comes to handmaidens and their duties and whatnot. For after all she did serve as lady in waiting to the late Queen Adelaide," I revealed.

"That's Caspian's lady mother! Oh, I never knew."

"Indeed. But unfortunately my mother didn't stay in Her Majesty's household for a long time. It was only for a year," I added.

"Oh, why? How come? What happened?" She enquired, looking concerned.

"Well…_I_ happened," I answered.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"My mother was pregnant with me. She had to take her maternity leave but when I was born and she was about to return to Her Majesty's services, it turned out that the Queen had already passed away…" I said poignantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Katrina bit her lip apologetically.

"Before I was conceived, though, my mother used to work with Lady Prunaprismia, the daughter of Lord Scythley. She was another of Her Majesty's ladies in waiting, before Miraz the usurper married Prunaprismia. From what my mother tells me, Queen Adelaide was kind and considerate and genuinely cared about her people, and treated her servants with a kind of respect that was rare back then, especially when juxtaposed with Miraz's harshness," I explained.

"I see," Katrina nodded as she listened. "And afterward, did your lady mother become one of Prunaprismia's handmaidens?"

"Briefly, she did. While Prunaprismia was not a bad person, it was not a nice feeling to be around Miraz. As time went by, my mother realized that Miraz had lost interest in Prunaprismia due to her inability to provide a living son for him. And so he had turned to his mistresses; he even slept with her ladies in waiting. My mother felt that it was no longer safe to be a handmaiden to Prunaprismia, so she had to resign. My parents then moved from the Telmarine Castle back to Newport Manor instead, where I could grow up without being influenced by the debauched ways of the Telmarine Court," I recounted.

"So that's why you are such a chivalrous man," she smiled.

"Well, I know what kind of a person I want to be. And what kind of a King I want to be," I said and returned the smile.

* * *

**(Chippingford, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

_~Flashback~_

_Sebastian Farmington of Chippingford had just returned home from an excursion, bringing back a book that he was sure his daughters would be exhilarated to read. And he was right. They were all delighted until one of Miraz's spies had reported this back to the usurper, and now he was never going to see his family again. His daughters, only 9 and 8, now orphaned with the worst of luck, were sent to live with his brother Hugh and sister in law Eileen. _

"_Uncle Hugh," Ines pleaded and tugged on his sleeve. "I can't find the book."_

"_Which book?" Uncle Hugh lifted his glasses and played dumb._

"_The one my father gave me and my sister," Ines replied._

"_Well he gave you two plenty of books to read. What was it called?" Uncle Hugh prodded though he already knew which book exactly his young niece was talking about._

"The Pevensie Dynasty_," Ines said, getting a little impatient._

_Uncle Hugh knew better this time. He was not going to make the same mistake his brother did. "I don't know, Ines."_

"_Are you telling the truth, Uncle Hugh?" Ines eyed her uncle doubtfully._

"_You're not supposed to read it anyway," Uncle Hugh sighed._

"_Does Aunt Eileen know where it is?" Ines pressed on relentlessly._

"_No, she doesn't," Uncle Hugh lied. He hated lying, but that book had cost his brother his life. He wasn't about to let his nieces die as well._

_Ines put her hands on her hips. "But I –"_

"_Oh, look; a customer," Uncle Hugh pointed at the door to his store, relieved to have a distraction. He stood up from his seat and walked up to the customer to see what she needed. _

_Ines pouted and was not pleased that she was not getting satisfactory answers from her uncle. She decided to try her aunt anyway, but Aunt Eileen's responses were more or less the same._

"_I might read you and your sister another bedtime story tonight though if you help me with the dishes after lunch," said Aunt Eileen, attempting to change the topic._

"_Alright," Ines nodded. But she wasn't really interested in the bedtime story that Aunt Eileen told her and her sister that night. As soon as she and Katrina were put to sleep, and she could hear that her uncle and aunt had gone to sleep as well, she tiptoed to her sister's bed and poked her._

"_Humph," Katrina turned around groggily. "What time is it?"_

"_Hush," Ines whispered, placing a finger on her lips. "Get up, sister."_

"_Why? I don't want to," Katrina yawned._

"_Don't you want to find out where _The Pevensie Dynasty_ is?" Ines said in exhilaration._

"_Well, Aunt Eileen specifically told us not to read it," Katrina frowned._

"_But she never specified _why_, and neither did Uncle Hugh. I know they say they don't know where it is, but I think they're lying," Ines said smugly._

"_Huh?" Katrina rubbed her eyes tiredly._

"_I know where it is," Ines gushed._

"_You can't be serious. If you only woke me up just to tell me a joke, then I'm sorry I'm not in the mood," Katrina sighed._

"_No; I'm not kidding. Come on! Come with me and I'll show you where it is," Ines ushered._

"_You had better not make me regret this," Katrina got up reluctantly and followed her sister to their uncle's study. Ines led Katrina to a dusty drawer. It was just the perfect hiding spot for a book as it was so unnoticeable._

"_Well, it's locked," Katrina pointed out uninterestedly._

"_Then let's unlock it," Ines said wittily._

"_You don't have the key, and neither do I," Katrina shrugged._

"_Who needs a key when you have a hair pin?" Ines said smartly. A hairpin was easy enough to conjure. With some effort, Ines had unlocked the box. Opening it, the book was indeed there._

_Katrina gasped, but not too loudly. "How?" She asked curiously, fully awake now. "How in Narnia did you manage to find it?"_

"_I have my ways," Ines said pompously and mysteriously. "But we mustn't let anyone else know that we know it's here."_

"_Alright. I won't tell," Katrina nodded._

"_Now, let us read a story, shall we?" Ines smirked mischievously._

_Katrina hesitated. "Well…"_

"_What is it? What's wrong?" Ines queried._

"_I'm not really sure if we should, you know…" Katrina said unwillingly._

"_I don't see the problem, frankly. It's not like anybody is going to find out," Ines replied._

"_But then our uncle and aunt hid it from us for a reason," Katrina explained. "You see, sister, I don't think they would just forbid us from reading a book for no reason. I think it's for our own good, actually."_

"_Well it can't hurt to just read a few pages, can it?" Ines was the one to frown now._

"_I just don't think it's a good idea," Katrina shook her head._

"_Please?" Ines was about to flip the book open and run her hands through the delicate pages filled with illustrations._

"_No!" Katrina said a little too loudly. Both sisters stared wide-eyed at each other. Katrina had to cover the book with one hand and her mouth with the other._

"_Oh, no," Ines whispered and tried to put everything back into place at breakneck speed. The two sisters tiptoed back to their room and climbed into bed, pretending to be asleep when their aunt opened their door to check on them. They knew they were never going to do this again._

_Years had come and gone. Miraz the usurper had been overthrown. Caspian X, once Prince, was now the illustrious King, ruling alongside the legendary Kings and Queens of Old. Seeing as the crisis had now passed, Uncle Hugh found it alright to let his nieces, now all grown up, to read the book they had so vied for. Now that they were appointed ladies in waiting to the two Queens of Old, Uncle Hugh trusted that his brother would be proud to see that his daughters had made their place in this world._

* * *

**A/n: What do you think of Ed's letter, Tyrone's bit of the backstory about the previous generation, as well as the flashback? ;D**


	68. Trip To Your Heart

**A/n: Much thanks to Artemis-hunt-goddess, CairParavel, Connors, QueenLucyfan, QueenElenaofnarnia, Narniafan, LOVEM, Aquafin, EC, Guest (DaXa), PeterCaspianRlz, Bella, Emma, Emily, elomeno, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnian, and all the other guests. Really appreciate all the support you've given us! :DDDD**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

This morning I was in my bedchambers, embroidering. Peter was in a council meeting, and Queen Susan was surely busy with more of her wedding arrangements, which gave me an idea, actually. My uncle and aunt could be the ones in charge of all the flowers Her Majesty needed for her grand wedding. I needed to speak to Katrina about this as soon as I finished my embroidery work but she had approached me first.

"Do you have a moment now?" She inquired.

"I'll always have a moment for you," I grinned and put my work aside. "I was going to look for you anyway."

"Alright, well, you go first. What had you wanted to tell me?" She enquired.

"Well as you know Queen Susan is rather busy planning her wedding," I stated.

"Yes; do you know how we can help her?"

"I guess I have an idea. You can even get to know her better."

"Well, why me, specifically, and not us?"

"Because I'm already her lady in waiting, and I regularly join her when she goes to the villages to teach archery," I explained. "While you don't get to spend a lot of time with her, I believe."

"Well, that much is true," she nodded. "So what was your idea?"

"I'm guessing that sooner or later Her Majesty will have to prepare flowers for the wedding, if she's not already doing that now. And I trust that you know as well as I do where the best flowers are," I smirked.

"Yes! Well, the store's not very far away; it's easy for Queen Susan to get there," she commented.

"Exactly. So would you like to be the one to bring Her Majesty there?" I asked.

"Yes, I would. It would be great," she nodded zealously.

"Good. When will you do that?" I inquired.

"I'm planning tomorrow," she answered. "For I don't think I'm…available…this afternoon."

"Hmm, is that a pun on 'available'?" I raised my eyebrows funnily.

"Yes…" she said, giggling.

"You have a date? Enjoy," I patted her on the shoulder. "And tell me all about it afterward."

"I sure will," she smiled.

"Now what was it that you needed to tell me?" I enquired.

"Oh, I spoke with Queen Lucy the other day about our family while she told me about hers, and I mentioned _The Pevensie Dynasty_ to Her Majesty. You remember it, don't you?"

"Of course! Of course I do. How could I possibly forget it? I brought it here with me, in fact," I stood up and conjured it from a drawer attached to my desk. Like uncle, like niece?

"Nice," she smiled. "It brings back a lot of memories. But you know, actually, I was thinking, this book doesn't belong to us, in a way. Our father took it as it was abandoned. So don't you think we should return to their real owners?"

I bit my lip and looked at my sister. I had thought about that, but this book had honestly meant so much to both of us, and it reminded us so much of our father. "Well…" I said hesitantly. "I guess Father would have wanted us to return it to the Kings and Queens of Old…after all it was a present to Their Majesties from their friends back in the Golden Age…so I guess you're right; it's what we ought to do."

"Aye, I'm always right," Katrina said smugly. I laughed, but before actually returning the book to whom it actually belonged to, I guessed it was time for us to read it one final time.

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

After lunch, I had met up with Caspian at the stables as he had instructed me to. He was already there, early, waiting for me. I walked up to him and gave a low curtsy, my knees almost knocking the floor. I held this pose for longer than necessary, until he spoke.

"Please," he said, slightly befuddled by my gesture. "Rise."

At his cue, I did as I was told and smiled gracefully at him. He asked me why I curtsied so 'dramatically', to which I answered, "I wanted your permission, Your Majesty," I smirked. "For I know it makes you feel regal and kingly. Doesn't it, my King?"

He sighed at me helplessly and decided to just avoid my question. "Are you ready for a getaway?"

"As long as you are," I said easy-naturedly.

"Alright then. I have my horse Destrier ready as well. We'll go tell the hostlers to prepare a horse for you," he said.

"Oh, no," I said promptly. "I...I don't know how to ride a horse," I said shyly.

"Oh," he looked surprised. "Did you mention it to me yesterday or has it slipped my mind?"

"I didn't bring that up yesterday because I thought all along that I was going to ride with you. Like, behind you," I explained. "It's what made me say yes to your invitation in the first place," I said impishly.

"Ah," he nodded in understanding. "Well, it's fine," he mounted his horse, hiding his smirk. "I'll just go horse riding alone then."

"What?!" I gaped at him, hurt.

"I'm just kidding; hop on," he chuckled and held out his hand for me to take.

"Ugh!" I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel, walking away just to see if he would come after me. Totally doing this just for kicks; I wasn't actually stingy like that.

"Hey!" He raised his voice, and I swore I could have detected a hint of panic in his voice. "Hey, Katrina!" As I kept up my pace, I could hear his horse neigh as he trotted over to catch up with me. "Hey, don't go!" He pleaded.

I flipped my hair when I turned around to face him. "Nope. No way. You'll be on your own. I don't like you."

He just chortled. "You sure you don't like me?" He sounded amused. "Well I beg to differ. You see, if you don't like me, why would you have worn the earrings I've given you?"

Uh oh. He must have seen them when I flipped my hair just now. Well, I had to admit that I wore them to show that I was proud to have his love and to love him. I sped up a little but I knew I wasn't going anywhere. I could hear that he had hopped off his horse and was striding to me quickly right now. Catching me by surprise, he had grabbed me, lifted me off the ground, and hauled me onto his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I squealed in protest but ended up bursting out giggling as he was tickling me. "Hey, don't do that!"

"If I put you down will you promise to not tease me?" He asked jokingly.

"I make no promises, Caspian," I cooed.

"Then I won't be showing you any mercy either," he guffawed and kept tickling me. I was trapped and could only brandish my forearms and legs about.

"Alright! I'll follow you wherever you wanna take me," I gave in, laughing loudly but not too noisily.

"Good," he put me down as he had agreed to do so. Once my feet were on the ground once again, he gave me a kiss. I puckered up my lips and kissed him back.

"I still don't like you," I joked, poking his chest, my index finger trailing down to his abdomen.

"If only you'd give me a kiss exactly where you poked me," he grasped my hands and winked at me.

"Then I suppose you might have to take off your shirt," I said tantalizingly.

"You wish," he chuckled.

"Oh, I do wish," I said breezily. "The first time Ines met King Peter she saw His Majesty shirtless. And now they are courting."

"The first time I met King Peter we crossed blades, and now we're co-rulers," Caspian said humorously as he mounted his horse. "He and I got a great deal lot more intimacy here; trust me."

"That's beside the point!" I put my hands on my hips and stomped my foot, but it appeared an impatient Destrier also stomped his hoof on the ground.

"Is it?" Caspian chuckled musically. "It's not nice to keep a horse waiting. Nor is it nice to keep a King waiting. So, hop on."

I rolled my eyes playfully and mounted Destrier, looking a little clumsy. I clasped my hands together around his waist, my cheeks brushing past his back as I rested my chin on his shoulder intimately. Then Destrier took off at a comfortable pace.

"Where are we going?" I inquired.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"You decide! I like an assertive man," I commented, stroking his biceps lightly. Knowing that he could carry me with just one arm made him much more desirable to me.

"Katrina," he mumbled distractedly, as if trying to keep focused, but I knew it was because of the effect my touch had on him.

"Yes, Caspian?" I said singsong.

"What kind of a man do you like?" He enquired.

"Hmm," I mused, "adventurous, protective, loyal, trustworthy, compassionate, humble," I listed. "Somebody who has to think on the same level as I do. Somebody who lets me have my way at appropriate times but also makes me a better person. Does that make sense?"

He nodded. "I will be all of these things for you, Katrina," he said determinedly.

I smiled heartwarmingly. He might not be able to see it since I was riding behind him, but I hoped he'd feel my mirth. "You already are, Caspian."

As we rode off he chose a path that was buried deep within the forest where Talking Beasts might pass through or get their food but would not reside in. Deciding that this place was secluded enough, and Destrier trotted steadily instead of galloping, I conveniently snuggled up to Caspian, and began kissing his neck in a sensual manner. A small grunt escaped his lips – I felt the vibrations of his throat. He gulped as I moved my lips up the groove steadily, tantalizingly, as I slowly placed my hands atop his, my fingers trailing past his knuckles. Now my lips reached his jawline. I slowed down, pressing my lips tenderly against his skin, taking my time with him. That was how I'd make him believe that I was truly in control.

"Hey," he stopped me. "Now I thought you didn't like me?"

I pouted. "Do _you_ like _me_ then?"

"Probably more than you'd believe," he chuckled.

"But what kind of a woman do you like?" I asked. He was about to answer, but something in my mind clicked. "Wait. I've sort of asked you this before, haven't I?"

"You have?" He looked surprised.

"Yes. Only I phrased the question differently. But you told me that you'd want someone who can give you a lot of emotional, spiritual support. Someone who mentally respects you, someone who is physically attracted to you, and someone who's obsessed with you, even somewhat addicted, yet knowing that you're going to stay in her life, no matter what happens, and no matter what you and she are going through, right?" I recalled.

"Right. That's exactly what I search for in life. You've memorized it all? When have you ever asked me this though? I don't recall," he remarked, puzzled.

"At the first ever party we attended together. Your…engagement party," I said unsurely. This was a bit of a sensitive topic, since apparently this engagement was over now and whatever was done to celebrate it was now in vain.

"Oh," he nodded slowly.

"And we would have been able to have a lengthier conversation at that time if it weren't for Lady – no longer Lady now – Carissa who cut in and insisted on dancing with you for the rest of the night," I added.

"But now she's gone," he said in relief, bringing Destrier to a halt as we had reached our destination. "And finally we can be together. I don't ask for more."

"Well I'm asking for more," I smirked as he dismounted Destrier.

"What is it that you want? I will give you as long as it is in my power to," he looked up at me with doe eyes.

"I've given you so many kisses and yet you only gave me one today," I wriggled my eyebrows at him. "It's like there's a quota!"

"Well there isn't, I tell you. And even if there were, it'd be infinitely many kisses," he smiled.

"Then please, Caspian," I replied. "Challenge the quota."

"Gladly," he put his hands on my waist as I placed mine on top of his shoulders so that he could help me off Destrier. But even when I had dismounted his horse he didn't put me on the ground yet; he had locked lips with me.

* * *

**A/n: We're taking Katrina's character in a different direction and we trust that some of you have already realized that she's become a lot more flirtatious and bold. But was it too much or did it make her seem borderline bratty instead, even though we were merely trying to portray her as playful and mischievous? Please let us know your thoughts; it would aid us greatly in characterization. Thanks. :DDD**


	69. Florists

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, Emily, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnian, EC, Bella, Aquafin, elomeno, Narniafan, LOVEM, Emma, Connors, QueenLucyfan, CairParavel, and all the other guests for the input on Katrina's characterization. HQP and I are working on it. ;D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Susan's POV~

It was no easy job being a Queen already, but it was even more challenging to be a bride! And kind of physically exhausting as well! While those around me could have free time: Caspian could go horse riding almost as often as he pleased like he did yesterday, I had to make preparations for my big day.

A new day today. This morning I didn't need to attend council meeting, so that meant I had the time to be in my office writing wedding invitation cards for the hundreds of guests. Phew! Thank goodness I was only going to get married once.

When I was focused in my task, my guard knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I raised my voice distractedly without looking up.

"Queen Susan, the Lady Katrina is here," my guard reported.

"Oh?" I looked up now. What he said had caught my attention. Katrina?

"Send her in," I put down my quill. The guard did as he was told and Katrina walked in, curtsying neatly.

"My Queen," she said curtly as I gestured for her to take a seat which she did. My guard bowed and closed the door behind him as he exited my office.

"Katrina, is everything alright? How may I help you?" I offered.

"Everything's fine, my Queen. In fact, I was wondering how _I _may help Your Majesty," she explained. "I was told by Ines that Your Majesty could use some help when it comes to preparing flowers for your wedding."

"Yes, indeed," I nodded. "Tyrone and I talked about it but we haven't yet had the time to visit any florist shops. I mean _I_ haven't yet had the time to do so. He and I agreed that I would be in charge of this while he would be responsible for the decorations. 50-50."

"So, Queen Susan, my uncle and aunt run a florist shop and so if it pleases Your Majesty we would be more than happy to provide you with flowers for your big day," Katrina grinned.

"Oh! That would be really nice!" I beamed. "That would really save me a lot of time. So when do you think is a good time for us to go visit your flower shop?"

"Any time is a good time, my Queen," she smiled. She'd always seemed quite compliant and agreeable; no wonder Caspian had fallen for her so deeply.

"Well, if my sister doesn't need you at the moment, then we can go now, actually. The sooner the better," I said eagerly.

"I believe Her Majesty the Queen Lucy is in the council meeting at the moment so I'm free to go," she reported.

"Nice. But it's just in the village of Cair Paravel, isn't it? Because I have the afternoon public court session to attend and before that, actually, I have to have lunch with Tyrone, and as your sister might or have already told you, I've always been one to stand for punctuality," I pointed out.

"I'm sure we can make it back in time, Queen Susan. It's still pretty early," she nodded.

"Good," I stood up, stretching my arms. "Then let's go."

* * *

**(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

I led Queen Susan to my favorite florist store and once we stepped inside, I could tell from her facial expression that she was amazed by the beautifully budding flowers. She told me she liked ivies in particular for it signified wedded love and fidelity. She looked at the abundance of blossoms near the door as I walked further in.

"Aunt Eileen? Uncle Hugh?" I called out loud as they went to the door briskly to receive me.

"Katrina, dearest! It's so good to see you," Aunt Eileen was the first to hug me, followed by Uncle Hugh. Greetings were exchanged; I was delighted to see that they were doing well, and that their sales and profit continued to grow even though Ines and I couldn't help out as often as we would have liked it.

"Where is Ines?" Uncle Hugh asked. "Is she busy at the moment?"

"Well, yes, a little. But she sends her love and she's going to visit in a couple of days I guess. Today, though, I brought someone here with me, and we need your help," I explained.

"Ooh," Aunt Eileen grinned. "Do you have a courter now, like Ines?"

"Oh, well, actually, no," I blushed slightly shyly. What would their reaction be when they, someday soon, find out that I had the Telmarine King vying for my hand?

"Not _yet_, you mean," my aunt winked.

"Who is it then?" Uncle Hugh inquired curiously.

Queen Susan came up behind me as I beamed. "Your Majesty, may I introduce you to Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen!"

My uncle and aunt greeted the Queen politely as Her Majesty smiled generously. "Well met."

"What can we do for you, my Queen?" My uncle offered.

"Well as you know I'm getting married soon," she explained.

"Yes indeed, Queen Susan," Aunt Eileen gushed. "It's the talk of the town."

Susan grinned. "Well your niece had a great idea. I was told that you have the best flowers here and I have to say that I can't agree more. So would you agree to help me out? You know best, how exactly flowers play a role on my wedding day."

"Agree? Of course, Your Majesty!" Uncle Hugh beamed. "It would be an honor!"

"Great; I am very pleased. Let's get started then," she said, smiling.

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines's POV~

The next morning after breakfast I had helped my Queen Susan get dressed for the day. Afterward, I made a request to Her Majesty.

"Your Majesty, I was thinking it would be nice if we could put flowers in each of our rooms and also in our lounge. What say you, my Queen?" I piped up.

"I say go ahead," she smiled, liking the idea.

"Thank you, Queen Susan," I grinned.

"In fact, why don't you go to your aunt's florist shop this afternoon and choose flowers to be placed in each of our chambers? You can even have lunch with your aunt and uncle if you like," she suggested.

"The perfect arrangement, Queen Susan," I beamed.

"Katrina may go with you if she wishes to, but of course she must consult with my sister before she does so. But it has to be in the afternoon because I might need your help this morning in my office," she added.

"Oh, I'm not sure if Katrina would be available to accompany me anyway. Queen Lucy has agreed to allow my sister to visit our friends in Kinross this morning. I'm not sure what time she'll return or if she'll be back for lunch, but it's fine, my Queen. I can go alone. And besides Katrina's already gone there to visit yesterday, with Your Majesty," I explained.

"Alright then. Now come with me to my office; I need someone to help me sort out a pile of invitations for my engagement party next week," she ushered.

I followed her to her office. There, I spent my morning helping out as much as I could. I also ran some errands for the Queen under her instructions so I had to go from one tower to another. As a result I got hungry a little earlier than usual. It was still an hour till lunchtime.

When I returned to Queen Susan's office, I found that Baron Tyrone was there as well. I curtsied and greeted the two of them.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to do for you, my Queen?" I offered.

"I think that's enough work for this morning, Ines. You're free to go," she confirmed.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I curtsied once again and left the room, setting off to find my aunt and uncle. I wasn't planning on returning to the palace until about teatime.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

A train of carriages passed through the woods separating the two northern nations. The compartment at the front was made of the best material, velvet and leather. It was the most capacious one as well, accommodating the 4 passengers, all royal, as indeed it was a royal carriage traveling from Anvard, Archenland to Cair Paravel, Narnia. From now, the estimated time needed to reach their destination was half an hour. This meant that the Narnian entourage should be prepared already to receive their royal guests. Trumpets would play and the herald would loudly announce the names of the most important visitors.

The Narnian royals, clad in smart outfits and wearing their respective coat of arms, waited. Standing at the frontline from left to right were King Caspian, Queen Lucy, King Peter, Queen Susan, and the future King Tyrone, along with their retinue of guards and some other courtiers and knights standing at the back. The two Queens' ladies in waiting were supposed to stand right behind Their Majesties, but seeing as Lady Ines was not present, only Lady Katrina was there. Susan had received word at noon that Edmund and the Archenlanders were arriving shortly, but as she had already given Ines her permission to have lunch with her uncle and aunt and to spend the afternoon with them, the Gentle Queen figured that, instead of sending someone to ride out to collect her, it would be much more convenient to enlist Katrina's aid in helping her get dressed to welcome the Archenlanders. After all, her handmaiden's sister knew exactly what to do and Lucy agreed with it.

The horses' footsteps – or hooves steps – were becoming more and more audible now. In less than a minute, the carriages were in sight and pulled to a stop as the horses slowed down, neighing lightly. Trumpets sounded as everybody perked up, taking a deep breath and trying to look their best. A block, just about the size of a shoe, was placed at a convenient spot for the passengers to step on when they exited the carriage.

"Behold Their Royal Majesties: King Nain and Queen Dionne of Archenland!" The herald proclaimed with clarity as the aforementioned couple stepped out of the carriage, walking gracefully to greet their Narnian counterparts. No actual words were exchanged just yet.

Of course, the next thing announced was: "And Her Royal Highness, Gilda Parr-Colson, Crown Princess of Archenland and Marchioness of Camden!"

At this, both King Edmund and Princess Gilda appeared. All eyes were on them because they looked so much like a proper couple. Some eyes turned to look at Caspian with curiosity as they were expecting him to step forward to receive his 'fiancée', oblivious to the hiccup that had occurred about one and a half week ago.

The Narnian party parted to make way for the arrivers to pass through to the castle. The grass surrounding the wide stone path in the middle was neatly trimmed. As the crowds parted, they bowed and curtsied, and they stayed in their poses, though of course with the exception of the 5 heads of state, as the Narnian King and the Archenlander Princess strode into the castles in the most regal and dignified manner possible. She had taken his offered arm and they kept their heads held high untouchably. Her parents followed suit but even as actual rulers they seemed to pale in comparison to their daughter's and the Just King's remarkably distinguished stride, unparalleled by that of any other revered emperor or empress.

Upon witnessing this, Caspian took decisive action. "Katrina," he said to the Valiant Queen's handmaiden unabashedly. "Walk with me."

"What?!" Katrina blurted, causing a few frowns in her direction. "No! I can't; I'm not a royal!" She protested.

"I am," Caspian said nonchalantly. "Now, walk with your King."

It was less of a request than of a command. Unsure of what to do but preferring to follow through with her King's instructions, the Lady slipped her arm in his as they processioned into the castles. He was determined to make it known to the onlookers that _she_ was his special lady now.

* * *

**A/n:**

**So! Susan and Katrina get a scene together, the Gentle Queen meets Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen, as well as the official return of Edmund and Gilda to the Narnian Court. Thoughts? ;D**

**There will be new characters in the next chapter! ;D**


	70. Reunion

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, CairParavel, Connors, Emma, EC, Aquafin, Narniafan, QueenLucyfan, LOVEM, Guest (DaXa), Bella, GoldenAgeNarnian, Emily, Aslanmane, elomeno, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The everyday public court session in the afternoon didn't have to be cancelled due to the arrival of the Archenlanders – it just had to be postponed. Today it was Queen Susan and Queen Lucy who were on duty, but surely they could take just one moment to reunite with their brother who had returned home safely?

Once inside the castles, King Caspian went off to his office with King Nain and Queen Dionne because, obviously, they had matters to settle. Lucy allowed Lady Katrina to retire to her chambers temporarily, and added that she would send for her handmaiden if needed.

Princess Gilda longed to go back to her chambers to take a rest for it had truly been a long journey, but for now she used what was left of her energy to have a brief chat with her Narnian friends first. She was exhausted; the past week had been hectic with so much going on. Needless to say, she was the most nervous one in the carriage, although she had not looked tense. Of course she put on a show and looked at ease; it was what Princesses, what royals, did.

And now in the royal lounge were the Pevensies, Gilda and Tyrone. Gilda held Edmund's hand the whole time; she wanted – if not needed – his reassurance.

"I can't even begin to express how relieved and happy I am to see you two again, unharmed," Susan exclaimed, ever the caring one. She didn't even know that her maternal instincts were showing.

"The two of you will have a lot of explaining to do," Peter said, folding his arms, though not angrily or in disapproval. "Especially you, brother," he added sternly. "But of course only after you two have some rest." Again he did not realize that he had adopted the tone of a parent, something he was very used to doing as he was so suited to the role of a parent, being a parent once and also as the result of being the eldest child of his family.

"Yes, we know. But, well, we have something to announce," Edmund replied. "Gilda, would you like to do the honors?"

She looked at him confidently and then at the others. "Edmund and I have been courting for almost two months now."

The others exchanged bewildered glances. "But it was only less than a fortnight ago when Caspian decided that he would no longer be engaged," Tyrone pointed out. "So that doesn't add up."

"Unfortunately I have been keeping this a secret from my then-fiancé," Gilda sighed. "And I've been courting Edmund in secret."

To the Archenlander's relief, none of the people in the room shot her a look of scorn, as it did not go well with her parents. And if her parents had had the Telmarine temper she might have been disowned. Now she was just relieved to know that nobody was judging her.

"Well, then we thank you for at least telling us the truth," Peter said neutrally.

"But we promise to not keep any more secrets from you. We are family, after all," Edmund said willingly.

"That's good. We're just glad to have you back; we were all worried. Susan in particular," Tyrone chimed in.

"How could I not be worried? You just…you just left," Susan said defensively.

"I left a note," Edmund said sheepishly.

"Still. It's like you just vanished into thin air," Susan replied.

"And now you wish could do that every time we encountered a sticky situation," Gilda said half-jokingly to her courter.

"I can't deny that," Edmund shook his head.

"We were later informed that you actually had a broken nose," Lucy piped up. "That only made us more concerned."

"I appreciate your concern. Really I do, but as you know, Gilda's been banished from Court and Caspian made it pretty clear to us that she was not welcomed here. So we sort of had to flee. I mean, if we were to do it again – Aslan forbid – I probably would have done the same thing," Edmund explained.

"But now you are welcome to stay here in Cair Paravel, in Narnia, for as long as you wish, Gilda, now that you and my brother are courting," Lucy said courteously.

Gilda nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality. I shall hope to not stir up such trouble another time."

"Will you stay to attend our engagement party? Both of you?" Tyrone asked.

"And for my birthday? Ines's made a lot of plans; in fact we all have. It'll be a shame if you missed it all," Peter added.

"Of course," Gilda said, exchanging nods with Edmund.

"We will tell you how our whole trip went at dinner, I guess, but before that I guess we will have to speak with Caspian. Make amends with him," Edmund pointed out.

"As soon as he's done speaking with my parents," Gilda nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines's POV~

I had been deliberate in choosing flowers for each royal to be put in their rooms. I knew that Peter loved blue hydrangea so that was a must; it went straight to my basket already, no second thought needed. But then, the pink carnations caught my eye. It meant 'I'll never forget you', like zinnias that meant 'in memory of an absent loved one'. So I chose the zinnias as well and picked out two pink carnations – one for the late Queen Helga and one for the late Princess Aylee.

I also knew that Queen Susan's favorite flower was daisies. She confirmed it to me after I had seen Baron Tyrone deliver daisies to her, bouquet after bouquet. His Lordship understood the simplest delights in love and in life: the bouquets were often very colorful: blazing red, bright orange, sunny yellow, shocking pink and intercrossed with each other. No wonder the Queen was often made so happy. But then I also included some peonies for Her Majesty, as they signified 'happy marriage'.

For Queen Lucy I figured that I ought to give her rosebuds: a heart innocent of love. It would suit her as the youngest one of the royal family (that is, until a little prince or princess was born, as she would put it).

For King Caspian, I thought about nasturtiums. They signified patriotism, conquest and victory in battle. No other flower spoke for his person and his life more.

My dearest sister Katrina did not have a favorite flower; she loved all species equally. But I thought she might like the viscaria this time. Viscarias were radially symmetrical and meant 'will you dance with me?' I knew that she and King Caspian first met when he asked to dance with her during training, so I supposed that this flower should serve as a nice reminder of their acquaintance.

Now for the emptied rooms that belonged to King Edmund and Princess Gilda. My eyes darted to the gardenias – secret love. That could work for His Majesty. As for Her Highness, although I never particularly liked her, I still bore her no ill will and I supposed, given her recent predicament, I ought to give her something that symbolized good luck. The white carnations would do. It also symbolized purity, which made me hesitate a little as I wasn't sure if she was pure. As in, chaste. Still, they were sweet and lovely, the kind of person I wish she would be to me. So, into my basket they went.

Now finally for myself. I couldn't resist my favorite gerberas. The newest varieties even had double petals. Gerberas actually symbolized warmth and modesty which were traits I hoped to possess. It also spoke for me: 'I'll try harder'. Now my basket was full.

After lunch, Aunt Eileen and I were in the kitchen washing the dishes and our cutlery while Uncle Hugh was near the front door, tidying the store.

"I see that we've enjoyed much commercial success. Our market share and profit margins are both growing steadily and healthily," I observed as my aunt told me about this month's sales records.

"Yes indeed. Your uncle and I have been thinking about expansion. With your status as a Lady we might be able to open up another outlet in a more densely populated area," she replied.

"Well that's good news. If you and Uncle Hugh have confirmed any plans and would like me to help arrange it, just say it and it will be done," I said cheerfully. "But, say, have you heard from our old neighbors in Chippingford lately?"

"Yes, I have, and while most of them are doing well I did learn about one death," Aunt Eileen said solemnly.

"Oh, no," I said sadly. "Who was gone to be joined with Aslan in His Country?"

"An old gardener living at the end of the village. It turns out he's had heart problems for a few years now but then he never made enough money to buy medicine or to afford an operation; they're all so very costly. He's a retiree and has no living family member; it's already hard for him to support himself," she explained.

"EILEEN!" My uncle's voice loomed as I turned off the tap for my aunt to hear what he was saying. "WHERE DID YOU PUT THE FLAX FLOWERS?"

"AREN'T THEY ON THE SHELF?" My aunt raised her voice.

"NOT THE PALE BLUE ONES," my uncle replied loudly.

Aunt Eileen turned to look at me. "Ines, dearest, could you please go out to help your uncle with whatever it is that he needs, please?"

"I'm on it," I said, wiping my hands on a piece of cloth hurriedly and rushed outside. I took note of what the customers needed and went to another room to collect what was required, assisting my uncle. As I wrapped the flowers neatly and handed it to Uncle Hugh, he said, "thank you, Ines."

"Ines?" The customer repeated. She looked to be about my aunt's age. A little boy stood beside her, looking upset and sick. He had been coughing ever since he got here and I was wondering if he actually had an allergy.

"Yes, that would be me," I said, a little perplexed. "May I help you?"

"Forgive me if I have made a mistake, but do you mean to you say you are the Lady Ines Farmington? Lady in waiting to Her Majesty the Queen Susan and courter to His Majesty the King Peter?" The lady enquired curiously. She seemed to know exactly what my identity was. Had I become such a celebrity now?

"Yes," I nodded in confirmation. "I'm sorry; do I know you?" I would really be embarrassed if I had met this lady before but failed to recognize her.

"No, my Lady," she shook her head. "My name is Pearl. It's a pleasure to meet Your Ladyship; my daughter has once told me about you."

I could tell from her accent that she was not from this area. In fact, her accent reminded me of Sonya's. Then everything began to piece together and I could connect the dots. "You are Sonya's mother?" I blurted, hoping I hadn't connected the _wrong _dots. Ugh, why do I always put myself in a situation where I could easily be embarrassed?

"Yes, my Lady. And this is my son, Clint," she patted her son on the shoulder as he wheezed.

"And how old are you, Clint?" I asked, smiling.

"Six," he answered, sniffing.

"'Six, _my Lady_'," Pearl corrected her son sternly.

"It's fine," I said generously.

"You see, my Lady, Sonya would have been here today, but as we speak she's in Kinross visiting a friend," said Pearl. Oh, so Sonya was with my sister and Lavinia.

"I see," I nodded. "In fact, if I may inquire, is Clint...not well?"

"He...unfortunately he suffers from a chronic inflammatory disease of his breathing airways. Some people use the term 'asthma' to describe this illness. I think it runs in the family, regrettably. We've tried various methods of cures, from drinking an incense mixture to rubbing his chest with chloroform liniment. But so far we've yet to see significant improvements in his health, which makes me feel very helpless. He has trouble breathing at times; it's incredibly painful for me to even look at him when his wheezing fits hit him. It's like he's being smothered to death," she lowered her voice at the last sentence. After a pause and a sigh she continued. "There is one other cure. It has been proven to be effective before, but on a landlord. You see the difference, Lady Ines? The landlord can surely afford the treatment, for we commoners are the ones who pay him. It's not just one bowl of medicine and the problem's solved. The patient has to take the medicine every day, and for the rest of his life. If he stops halfway through, his condition will only get worse and the drug may be rendered ineffective. I'd sell everything that I own, but still there would be no way in the world I can possibly afford it."

I looked at Clint pitifully. But I felt helpless too. There was nothing, nothing at all, I could possibly do to alleviate his physical suffering. It was true; the disease was probably slowly killing him. And what had a little boy ever done to deserve to go through these coughing fits on a daily basis? His mother assured me that it wasn't the flowers that triggered these symptoms; they surfaced every day. I gulped uncomfortably and felt very sorry for Clint. I felt lucky to just be able to breathe normally, unlike Clint amongst many others who had difficulty breathing.

I couldn't bring myself to just say a simple, detached 'don't worry' to mother and son. I couldn't just tell them not to worry when this was indeed a worrying situation. It would be absurd and uncaring of me to suggest this. I sighed and frowned in deep contemplation as she paid my uncle.

"I suppose now we have to take our leave, Lady Ines. It was nice meeting you and perhaps we'll meet again at Sonya's wedding," Pearl mentioned casually.

I stiffened, a sense of joy arising even though my thoughts about Clint and his sickness was depressing. "Sonya's getting married?"

"Oh, you didn't know, my Lady? My daughter is newly engaged to a Marquess, the eldest son of His Grace the Duke of Millville," Pearl explained.

"Marquess Ruben Holloway-Ridgeway? The last time I saw Sonya and His Lordship was at the Cair Paravel opening ceremony, but at that time they were merely courting. And now they are engaged! Well, this is delightful," I said merrily. "If I remember correctly, His Lordship is knowledgeable about the subject of medicine, is he not? He has experience in the field, if my memory serves me right."

"Indeed, Lady Ines. You are correct. We shall see how that can help my son," Pearl nodded appreciatively.

"Well, congratulations. Take care, Pearl, Clint, and have a nice day," I smiled as they walked out the door, Clint waving at me frailly.

* * *

**A/n: So we've met Sonya's mother Pearl and younger brother Clint. Actually Sonya has an elder brother and also a younger sister but you'll meet them later, when the time is right of course. :P**


	71. Apologies

**A/n:**

**Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, Connors, Emma, EC, CairParavel, Aquafin, Artemis-hunt-goddess, Aslanmane, Bella, Emily, GoldenAgeNarnian, QueenLucyfan, Narnianfan, LOVEM, elomeno, and all the other guests. ****HQP and I are glad that you all welcomed the new characters Pearl and Clint into the story. More plans will be made around them and before you know it they'd be popping up again. :DDD**

**Just something to clear up though: Gilda and Edmund have NOT been gone for two months. In fact, they've only been gone for about a week, or maybe a few days more. But we wrote that they have been courting for two months because they indeed have been doing so since chapter 51 (1x051), which is the day after Valentine's Day when they had a tryst at night in the gardens. After having their first kiss they decided to court in secret. Now they're just making it known to their family members. They are, however, not engaged or married. And we cannot promise that they will be, in the future, so I guess we'll just have to see...**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

King Caspian was presently seated at his office, facing King Nain and Queen Dionne as they were now going to talk like proper diplomats.

"First of all, I believe I owe you an apology, King Caspian, for my daughter's indiscretions, and for the negative sentiments her actions have caused," said King Nain solemnly.

"I accept your apology. Though I regret to inform Your Majesties that I, nor my co-rulers, will ever agree to another political engagement. We must find other ways to establish good international relations," Caspian replied formally.

"Your point has been taken, King Caspian. Currently, my daughter is courting His Majesty the King Edmund, and we intend to keep it that way. It is Archenland's hope that their courtship can serve as a bridge between our two nations for prosperity and good times to come," Queen Dionne added.

"I have no objections to their courtship, Your Majesties," Caspian said coolly. "Just as I hope that none of you will have objections when I court a woman of my own choice."

"Noted, Your Majesty. However, my Privy Council and I have prepared several documents; they are pacts and treaties that I would like to present to your royal person, to Their Royal Majesties the Kings and Queens of Old, as well as to your council," King Nain stated. "They entail trade deals and other agreements involving any exchange or dealings between our two countries, including military support. Archenland is also willing to send ambassadors and dignitaries to be stationed in Narnia, and welcomes Narnia to do the same, for Archenland still wants an alliance with Narnia."

"And Narnia will consider Archenland an ally," Caspian said confidently in assurance, accepting the two heavy attaché bags containing parchments of proposals.

_Tyrone had better be King soon_, Caspian thought to himself. _I'll need a sixth pair of eyes scanning these documents. _"I shall present these to my council tomorrow morning one by one," he nodded.

"We are very pleased to hear that, Your Majesty. We would also like to give you our thanks for the generous hospitality that the Narnian Court has shown us. And also for taking care of Gilda for the past few months. We appreciate it greatly, as does she," Queen Dionne said to the man she once looked to as her future son in law, the father of her grandchildren, and as the future King consort of Archenland. Those plans had failed and crumbled, so now, she turned her eyes to Edmund, but then new arrangements, hopefully with a higher success rate, could be made.

"No problem," said Caspian politely. "So, if that is all, Your Majesties, I shall delay you no longer. Allow me to lead you to your guest chambers for some rest, and if you would like to join us for dinner you are welcome."

All three of them were visibly relieved that a crisis had been averted.

* * *

~Tyrone's POV~

As soon as Edmund and Gilda had gone back to their respective rooms, I had gladly walked Susan to the Throne Room where she and Lucy would hold a public court hearing, a task I was going to have to get used to once I was crowned King.

Afterward, Peter wanted to practice sword fighting with me. He mentioned that Edmund had previously challenged him to a sword fight and so of course he wanted to win. He knew his chances were slim against Edmund, inarguably the best swordsman in Narnia, but a little practice couldn't possibly hurt. Admittedly, it'd actually been quite a while since I last visited the villages to teach the tween boys how to wield a sword. I used to do that with the Ridgeway brothers but now it's mostly just the three of them taking over as I got busier and busier. Seeing as I was about to be King, whereas they weren't, I had to pass over my responsibilities as Chief Treasurer to a trusted appointee, who would be Lady Yvette Castleroy. I'd worked with her on several occasions and I trusted that she would be able to take over and do a good job of it.

"I understand that the Telmarine and Narnian fighting styles are quite different," Peter commented to me as we did our warm up on the training field.

"Yes, indeed. We Telmarines are defenders, not offenders or attackers when it comes to sword fighting," I nodded.

"Which is kind of funny, because I've always imagined Telmarines as the type to lunge forward, when it's the exact opposite case when juxtaposed with Narnian swordsmen's preferences," Peter remarked as he proceeded to tell me about the first time he and Caspian met. They clashed swords and we laughed when Peter got the part where his sword got stuck in the tree and he almost suffered a swing to his head.

"Peter, do you actually still feel any sort of resentment toward us Telmarines for invading Narnia and occupying it for centuries? Do you detest us?" I inquired.

"I no longer do," he answered frankly. "I did once loathe Caspian and all Telmarines very much for taking away a nation that once belonged to me. I used to regard all Telmarines were uncivilized, savage brutes that were good for nothing, and I don't think I can be blamed for feeling that way about them, back then. I am the High King, after all, and to a certain extent I feel responsible. But now of course I'm not going to hold this generation of Telmarines accountable and punishable for their ancestors' crimes. As you can see, I am willing to give my blessing to my sister marrying a Telmarine, so of course I don't feel any sort of animosity or rancor toward your race."

"Ah, you're right," I chortled. "Though I know that some of the Talking Animals don't like us still, and though they did fight on Caspian's side in the War of Deliverance, there can still be prejudice and bias against us. It's like their first instinct is to dislike us first until we prove ourselves to be likable."

"Yes. Miraz and those before him were always so oppressive and always sought to persecute the Talking Beasts. Even the trees stopped dancing – Lu got a bit upset about it – and the dryads went into hiding. I don't like that and I want to change that. Thankfully, we have Ines and Katrina facilitating that. And they will always have my gratitude for it. For what they have done in contribution to Narnia's prosperity, and for what they are willing to do. Patriots," Peter replied.

"I agree. Which is why just a few days ago I paid a visit to the Dancing Lawn to meet and greet with the Talking Beasts. Katrina was there too. It was actually Lucy's idea that I should make myself more known to the public, to the people, so that they would accept me more readily once I am on the throne. The young Queen's advice sure has proven handy and true," I said, smiling.

"Which reminds me, I should maybe join Ines and/or Katrina when they regularly visit the Talking Animals. Although the two ladies are sort of like our ambassadors, I feel like I don't interact with them enough. Lucy does often, Edmund speaks with Glenstorm amongst others almost daily, Susan's especially close to the gazelles but I reckon that out of my siblings, I'm the one, in addition to Caspian, who needs to spend more time with the Talking Beasts," Peter pointed out.

"I'm actually quite honored to be on such friendly terms with all the Kings and Queens of Narnia," I said breezily. "It's like you're this legendary figure and now you're practicing sword fighting with me. It feels refreshing and uplifting if you ask me."

"Aha, wait till you practice with Ed. You'll be stunned and humbled by his skills. Even I am, although I would never admit it to him. So let this be just between the two of us," Peter chuckled. "Father Christmas gave me Rhindon. I received a sword for the first present ever since I got to Narnia. He said I was talented. That I should be the best at sword fighting. I didn't agree. Instead Ed has topped. I suppose hard work beats talent when talent doesn't work hard. It's his perseverance that got him where he is, you know."

"Don't tell Edmund I said this, but I think you might beat him this time. After all you were the one who put down the usurper in your duel with him. You've had an additional 15 years practicing sword fighting. You are still a better swordsman than you think you are. I should be trembling at your presence," I joked as he made a scary face at me, like a wolf baring its fangs, along with a hiss, which caused us both to laugh. We proceeded to train and only after a good hour of practice did we call it a day.

* * *

~Caspian's POV~

I went back to my office after sending King Nain and Queen Dionne off to their chambers. Now was the right time to speak with Edmund and Gilda for I knew that it had to be done anyway. So the sooner the better, and we could just go back to the way it was.

I got a servant to bring refreshments for three, while a page sent for Gilda and Edmund. But within a minute my guard had announced them. So soon? Did they sprint across the hallways? I wanted to get this done as soon as possible but I didn't mean there was a hurry.

Once my guard had closed the door for us to have some privacy, I gestured for my still best friend and my ex-fiancée to have a seat.

"We need to talk," I stated.

"Yes, that's why we were on our way here already when the page you sent approached us. We were just at two ends of the corridor," Edmund explained.

"Oh. I see," I nodded. "Well, Gilda, I've spoken to your parents just now and they have explained everything to me so you don't have to trouble yourself by recapping again."

"That's good," she said, taking a deep breath. I could tell she was fatigue. She looked and sounded fatigue. This whole fiasco must have worn her out. "I just need to tell you that I'm sorry. My…feelings for Edmund weren't planned. My delicate relationship with him wasn't, either. We'd been doing too much acting and too little thinking. I mean 'acting' literally. Both you and I had to put on a show, so I do understand how you feel, and I trust you understand how I feel as well."

"Indeed I do. I agree; we should have been more open with each other regarding our true feelings. Our feelings for others and the lack of romance between us. If there ever was anything between us, it would have been a wall. Turning a blind eye to it did not help at all," I added.

"Yes. But I actually think it's good, for both of us, that our engagement has been dissolved now. I believe it's for the better. We can both be with the one we want to be with, no longer bound by any agreement to marry," she replied.

"Exactly. I wish things hadn't turned out to be so…complicated, but now that the truth has been unraveled and stripped bare, I believe it's time for us to put it behind us and move on. The past is the past and it does us no good to linger there. I don't want to lose my friends; Ed, you know that you are my best friend, and Gilda, I wouldn't mind being friends with you still."

"I would be honored to be friends with you, Caspian. And I will try to reach out to and make peace with…whoever you choose to be with from now on," she said, and really meant it, though avoiding Katrina's name.

"And I want you to know that you are like a second brother to me. You are my best friend and it kills me to know that in a way, I had betrayed you. Betrayal cuts like a knife. I've been there, done that before. It's not a nice feeling to know that I am, to a certain extent, a traitor. Though even a traitor may mend, I don't for a moment blame you for punching me. In fact I believe I deserved it. Very much so. But, I would still appreciate it if you never punch me again," Edmund piped up.

I agreed. "Alright then. I promise to never punch you again. But please, next time, no matter how you two feel, you've got to tell me about it. No more complications. Promise?"

They replied in unison, "promise."

* * *

**A/n:**

**Ah, well, at least Caspian tries to be mature in this chapter. Thoughts on the bonding scene between Tyrone and Peter though? :DDD**

**In the next chapter there'll be another sisterly moment that I'm sure you all love. Also, a very important character will be making a special appearance! Who is it going to be? :DDDD**

**And in case anybody misses the 'minor' characters like Sonya and Lavinia we'd just like to assure you that yes! You'll be seeing them again. In fact, list out all the characters that you miss, and we'll try to arrange an appearance for them ASAP. Because we love y'all that much. ;D**


	72. Ideas & Visions

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, CairParavel, Narnianfan, LOVEM, Connors, Emily, Aquafin, BarnCat23, elomeno, Artemis-hunt-goddess, Bella, Aslanmane, Emma, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnian, EC, and all the other guests for coming back to support our story! ;D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Lady Ines was back in the castle grounds with her basket filled with all types of colorful flowers. Before passing through the gate, she noticed a few hostlers leading a carriage to the stables. It was a special carriage; it did not look Narnian and from the way it was decorated, one could conclude that it was definitely meant for royals. As she walked closer, she noticed that the carriages' drivers spoke to the hostlers with an Archenlander accent, which meant the carriages were likely from Archenland. Did that mean that King Edmund had returned to Narnia with the Archenlanders? She was eager to find out the truth, so she skipped up the stairs hastily to find her sister.

"Ines! What took you so long?" Lady Katrina asked. "I've got something to tell you, but we can do that while we put the flowers in each chamber."

"Sure; but let me go get the vases first," said Ines. Afterward, the two sisters, in the elder's room, placed a towel atop her desk so it won't be dirtied when they cut the flowers.

"It's true. King Edmund has returned. With the royal family of Archenland. They spoke with Caspian in his office just now," Katrina revealed. "You should have seen the way Princess Gilda and His Majesty processioned into the castles. They looked almost as regal as if they were about to be crowned Queen and King of Archenland."

"That's totally possible," Ines commented. "But how did their conversation go? Were they…confrontational about the affair?"

"I'm not sure, for after all we are not supposed to know anyway," Katrina shrugged as Ines grimaced at the memory. She – they, in fact – sure had learned the lesson that curiosity killed that cat. "But I didn't hear shouting or detect any sign of…aggression, so I guess it can't be too bad, even though the awkwardness would be…omnipresent, I suppose."

"Well I sure hope that King Edmund and Princess Gilda could be courting, so that you and King Caspian are free to be together. Anyway, while I was with Aunt Eileen and Uncle Hugh just now, a woman and her son visited the store. You'll never guess who," Ines nudged her sister.

"Yes indeed I'll never guess who, so you'll need to tell me," Katrina laughed.

"Sonya's six year old brother, Clint, and her mother Pearl," Ines replied. "Now that I come to think of it they actually look quite alike, mother and daughter, I mean. It was her accent that gave her away though; it's almost like listening to Sonya talking, except in a slightly lower pitch. I mean, of course she still had a Telmarine accent like we do, but then because she's from a different part of Narnia there are bound to be regional variations. And she told me some very, very thrilling news: Sonya's engaged!"

"Yes, I've heard! She's going to be a Marchioness now; she's told me and Lavinia about it just now!" Katrina gushed in exhilaration.

"But then, her mother also told me some devastating news," Ines grimaced, causing a change in the girls' moods as she explained the deaths due to poor health and lacking the money to afford therapy, including Clint's sickness. "It's like when he struggles to breathe I can feel my heart lurching and an invisible force clutching my chest as well. A dreadful feeling. And that's not fair, Kat. There's must be a way to help those people."

"Well, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but how? I mean, we can't just tell apothecaries to lower their prices," Katrina said realistically.

"We can't, but Their Majesties can," Ines replied.

"Yes, I'm sure they have the power to do that, but the shopkeepers won't be happy, will they? They might retaliate by selling medicine of poor quality and I don't want to think of the adverse effect it's going to have on the sick," Katrina explained.

"Well then, how about this: seeing as Sonya's mother, Pearl, is good with herbs and tea I suppose she could trade her herbs, and perchance some other goods that she's got at home, for the medicine her son needs. Fruits, textiles, et cetera. It's more practical, and doesn't really involve the exchange of actual money, just its value," Ines suggested.

"And you don't think they're doing that already…?" Katrina raised her eyebrows doubtfully.

"Well…that is indeed true," Ines paused, thought for a while, and nodded. "But I was also thinking, villagers deserve better access to medical facilities as well. It's so inconvenient to have to travel for hours and hours just to get to a big city where the hospitals are located. I think that on a smaller scale we could build a clinic in each village; people need it. It could also create employment opportunities and with that, people's incomes could rise and relatively, medicine could be more affordable."

"That's a valid point. Hey, the female centaurs are great healers they can help too, by teaching us Telmarines. We can bring the races together and promote cohesion," Katrina remarked. "Ines, I think it's wonderful, really. You've shown that you care about the people," she grinned in reassurance. "Since our mother has raised me to be a nurse like she was, I'll be happy to offer you a helping hand, if you ever need me."

"Nice. So, I suppose we'll be discussing these ideas with Their Majesties tomorrow afternoon during public court? Like we did last time," Ines replied.

"Yes," Katrina beamed.

* * *

~Tyrone's POV~

After sword fighting with Peter, we were both incredibly sweaty and so we had to go back to our respective bedrooms to take a bath. It was much needed. But when I got back to my room I frowned. I felt the presence of somebody else in my room. I didn't recall inviting anybody in. I took a step back and turned to my guards.

"Augustus," I said to one of them. "Has anyone requested to see me today?"

"No, my Lord. No one," he reported. Well, that was strange. Or was I just being paranoid?

I thanked my guard anyway, and went back inside my room, closing the door, advancing toward the bathroom and turning the tap on. When I looked in the mirror I saw the vestige of a figure. A brief, fleeting image. I didn't even have the time to see properly who it was. But I glanced around in confusion. Was I simply too worn out after sword fighting? Oh, no. I was not fit enough then! I shook my head and stretched my arms. But no matter what, I'd still make sure I had enough energy on my wedding night. Ha.

Stepping out of my bathroom and looking further as the water ran freely from the faucets, swirling endlessly to fill my tub up, I opened my wardrobe to get clean clothes to be changed into. I heard shifting footsteps behind me once again, chills running down my spine.

I turned around slowly. "Who's there?" I questioned. "Show yourself," I commanded. "Susan?" I pulled the curtains open, checking every part of the room. "Boys?" I said loudly in skepticism. If the three Ridgeway brothers were behind this prank, I should not even be the least bit surprised. Immature lads they were, even though the eldest one was supposed to be getting married soon. "Did you…bribe my guard?"

Sighing, I brushed it off. My bath should be ready now. But when I turned around, I saw a lion standing in the middle of the room.

My fight or flight response was activated and I could even feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I knew my sword was placed on the countertop, easily retrievable. But I was just unable to move, although I did try to take a few steps back in defense. How was this possible? A lion, a large creature couldn't possibly fit into my room.

"Son of Adam," the lion said in a deep voice. The only talking lion I had ever known was Aslan. So...this was Him? I had not expected it. Why would I be worthy of seeing Him with my own eyes?

I knelt before Him reverently. At first I was not sure how I should react, but I remembered that even the most revered of Kings and Queens had to kneel to the Great Lion, I ought to be no exception. Lucy would be the only exception though.

"Your Eminence..." I said in a barely audible voice. In fact, I was not even sure if I had said it aloud at all, or if I was merely saying it in my head.

"Rise, Tyrone," He said, blinking gently. "You will be a King very soon."

I rose to my feet and nodded. "Yes, indeed," I licked my lips nervously.

"But above that, you will be Susan's husband," He continued.

"'Above', Great Lion?"

"Do you not think your duty to your wife is above your duty to your country?" He inquired.

"Not exactly, Great Lion…" I answered as He willed me to share my beliefs with Him. "Though that is not to say I do not love Susan as much as I love my country. I have a duty to Susan as we will be husband and wife soon enough. But Susan is the Queen _regnant_ of Narnia. She and her country are one and the same. I pledge my loyalty and allegiance to the Queen of Narnia just as I pledge my love and faithfulness to my wife. No identity is superior to the other. I love my Queen and country just as I love my wife."

He seemed to smile, if it was possible for lions to have human facial expressions. "Very good, my child. I would not be so glad if you had answered otherwise."

I smiled too. "I understand. That is why the coronation ceremony is held as soon as Susan and I are officially wed, right?"

"Indeed, Son of Adam," Aslan said. "Now, I wonder if I will receive an invitation to your wedding. Susan has always been close to me and I know that I am close to her heart, even though she has her moments of weakness."

I was gobsmacked. "Why, Great Lion, of course I would love to have you attend my wedding! I shall inform Susan immediately so that she could write an invitation card addressed to you, Aslan. Although, the address…my messengers do not know the way to your Country, Your Eminence…"

I was awed by myself. I dared to use a joking tone when speaking to the most exalted creature of all. Was I being disrespectful though? I sure hoped not.

Aslan let out a small growl that sounded like laughter. The tension in my chest was relieved. "Rather than as a guest, I will be showing up as the officiant of your wedding. For what better way is there to give my blessing to your union with Susan?"

"You will, Aslan?" I said like a happy child on Christmas Day. My reaction must have been identical to that of children's when they saw the beautifully wrapped boxes of presents.

He nodded. "Be assured that though you are the one with doubts, I, and all those around you, believe in you. Susan would not have chosen you had she been unsure about your potential to be an assiduous King, loved by and popular with her people – your people. Trust in yourself just as you put your trust in me, and you will find yourself on the way to greatness."

I nodded. "Thank you, Aslan. But does Susan know that you will be our officiant? Because she was – we were – planning to ask Doctor Cornelius."

"Then you should speak with your fiancée as soon as possible," the Great Lion advised.

"I will. Should I go now? Oh, but wait – oh no! My tub is overflowing!" I rushed to my bathroom speedily to turn off the faucets before the entire room could turn into a massive swimming pool. I breathed out in relief and then it hit me that I had run off in the middle of my conversation with Aslan, which was impolite. Sigh. I ran out again. "Aslan?"

But there was no response. He was gone like the wind.

* * *

**A/n: Finally Aslan makes an appearance! Told you it would be a special guest, didn't I? :P**


	73. Consolation

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, Bella, EC, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnian, Emma, QueenLucyfan, Aquafin, elomeno, LOVEM, Emily, Connors, PeterCaspianRlz, Narnianfan, CairParavel, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Susan's POV~

Finally I had finished the public court session. I liked it less than I did council meetings because at least when I was in council, I could have Tyrone with me. Lucy was with me this afternoon but I could tell that she, too, like me, was exhausted. Some unruly, intemperate peasants came to Court today because they needed – or so they claimed – the rulers' judgment regarding their dispute about crops and ownership of property. While I would normally be happy to know that I could be of help, this case was the most infuriating one of all 16 years of my reign. Their dealings had been so complicated, and in the end, when both sides had told their story, and it was time for me and Lu to pass our judgment, the peasants just didn't accept our ruling. Really?! Why come to us at all, if they were determined to not listen to us anyway? Did they think that they could bully me into letting them have their way, simply because I was known as the_ Gentle_ Queen? And Lucy might still be a girl, but we would not bow to injustice. We would never, ever do that. We must stand by our convictions and uphold the law. It was our moral and lawful duty to do so, wasn't it? We rulers had been appointed by Aslan Himself, anointed by Him, to rule according to His law, after all.

I had a struggle and a long-lasting battle with myself regarding whether or not I should unleash my temper and just shout at all those in the Throne Room, commoners and nobles alike, including the guards. None spared. But I must have order in the chamber, and I would not allow myself to explode in rage, else I might regret it later.

So in the end, all I did was exchange tired glances with my sister as we were both drained of our patience already. I also gave the rowdy peasants a reproachful look, praying they'd behave themselves in a more mannerly and proper conduct in the presence of their Queens. But they hardly heeded my advice, needless to say, which was pretty disappointing.

Once this whole thing was settled and I appointed the Baroness in charge of that area to see to it that my ruling was carried out as required, I went back to my room, rubbing my temples due to stress. Ah, I could use a strong drink right now, I thought, as a bottle of Chambord liqueur, placed atop a counter in my room, caught my eye. It was a gift from Tyrone's parents, my future in laws.

As I didn't have a cocktail goblet, and I really wasn't bothered to or in the mood to even send a servant to fetch one for me, I just grabbed one of the cleaned silver goblets from an easily reachable cabinet, and poured myself some nice wine, drinking from it absentmindedly and sitting on the edge of my bed. Goodness, I did wish I could be married to Tyrone already, so that we could go on our anticipated honeymoon, and that meant taking a break from my work. I was serious; I really did need it. The raspberries and honey the liqueur contained did leave me feeling a little bit refreshed, but I think I deserved a vacation.

* * *

~Tyrone's POV~

As soon as I had finished my bath, I got dressed into clean clothes that were not drenched in my sweat, and promptly went to see Susan. I needed to inform her of what Aslan had told me just now.

"Enter," she said monotonously once she heard my knocks on her door. I pushed the door open and went inside to see that she was drinking the Chambord my parents gave her a month ago as a gift. She put her goblet down when she saw me, and I greeted her with a kiss. Hmm, I could smell the vanilla and taste the citrus peel and cognac on her lips. I kissed her back with a considerable amount of emotion, but I knew that this kiss we shared would not be one that would leave us both breathless afterward, as I felt that she seemed tired. Well, that was understandable. Who wouldn't be, after a hectic afternoon public court session? I had never held one before, so perhaps I wouldn't understand it perfectly well, but as soon as we were wed I would be able to share her burdens.

"Today's been a really tough day for me," she sighed.

"Well I have some good news that might cheer you up a little," I said mysteriously.

"Mm?" She looked up at me. Although her response wasn't the most zealous one ever, my mood wasn't drastically dampened when I told Susan all about my conversation with Aslan. No details spared. I felt her stiffen at some point. She fidgeted, but I didn't pay too much attention to it. When I was done, I looked at her with a big smile on my face.

"Oh," she nodded numbly. "That's wonderful." But I frowned as she sounded almost sardonic and menacing when she said that.

"Sweetheart, I thought that you would be happy. Why? Do you not want Aslan to officiate our wedding? I rather thought it's an honor," I said frankly, a little hurt.

"But I _am_ happy; I said it was wonderful. Didn't you listen to me?! Why does nobody ever listen to me?! Am I invisible to all of you?!" She hollered, her voice growing louder and scarier.

I took a step back in shock. "Susan, I'm not sure what I've said or done to make you so angry."

"_Yes_, it is an honor to have Aslan officiate our wedding. It is an honor to see Aslan with your own eyes as well, but I have been _denied_ that honor. You're not the only one getting married that day! _I'm_ getting married too! It's not just _your_ wedding; it's _my_ wedding too! How come Aslan chose to appear to _you_ and tell _you_ that He was going to be at our wedding? Why didn't He come to tell _me_ about it? What is it that made Him believe that you are deserving of the honor of seeing Him, when I am not? What have I done wrong this time? Why am I deemed _unworthy_ of seeing Him and speaking to Him? Have I been a _bad_ ruler? Have I been _unjust_ in my judgment and rulings? Have I mistreated my people? Have I been _unknowingly_ endorsing some kind of malpractice? I don't think I have, honestly. I have done _everything_ that I possibly could do, to make Narnia a better place, and yet, I get _no_ credit, or acknowledgement, or recognition, for it, whatsoever. I am taken for granted, and people find it alright to take my word slightingly, as if I can't be taken seriously, because I am a silly teenage girl. Well I am not! I am a Queen; I am a woman grown, and I am going to be a wife soon, a mother even. Nobody here pays me a single bit of respect, and nobody has a shred of concern for my feelings," she bellowed.

My jaw just dropped. I had never, ever seen Susan so angry before. She was trembling in fuming rage now, and she was so close to crying, yet at the same time she was also doing everything she possibly could to stop the tears from spilling from her eyes. Her hands were clenched into fists and her hair was disheveled due to her frustration from work.

"That's not true, sweetheart. You have been a righteous Queen all along, and always are considerate. You always think in your people's best interests and I'm sure they never take you for granted. The people support you and revere you; they are _loyal_ to you and obey you. They respect your status as their Queen; can't you see that? Because I can. I respect you _greatly_; you know that. I give you credit and recognition, and acknowledge you for _everything_ that you've done to make Narnia prosper. You've done more than enough, sweetheart. Trust me. And I do care about how you feel; I care about your feelings probably more than I care about my own. Don't forget that you've still got your siblings and Caspian at the end of the day, and your friends too. We're all here for you," I said patiently, my calmer tone a stark contrast to her emotional exclamations.

She couldn't hold back anymore. She sat down on her bed with her shoulder slumped, and cried. "Why does nobody value me? Or treasure me?" She croaked. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back gently, hoping to comfort her while she leaned on my shoulder. It broke my heart to see her cry; whoever had given her a hard time this afternoon needed to pay the price.

"_I_ value you, Susan. _I _treasure you. I love you. Never forget that. Even when you're unsure of everything, there is one thing you must never doubt, and that is my love for you," I said soothingly, kissing the top of her head as she sobbed.

"Why do I cry so easily?" She looked at me with watery eyes. It killed me to see her cry, really. I felt like some part of me just died inside.

"It's alright to cry, love. It's alright to let your emotions take over sometimes; you're a human. Crying doesn't mean that you're weak, nor does it make me love you less. You're only human, with a great weight on your shoulders. I'm here to share your burdens with you if it ever gets too heavy. You'll always have me," I said, holding her hands as she squeezed my hands and shut her eyes, inhaling deeply.

"I suppose that's how I know I made the right choice when I chose you. When I agreed to accept you as my husband. Well, at least I know I did something right," she sniffed. "You know, I think I need to sleep it off."

I nodded. I sent for Ines so that she could attend to Susan. Perhaps she would feel less stressed after sufficient rest and we could talk about Aslan and/or our wedding again without her bursting into tears or feeling under-appreciated. Oh how I wished it was in my power to arrange for Susan to see Aslan.

Afterward, Ines was summoned elsewhere so I stalked off, my mood not particularly better than Susan's, because when she was upset I was too. I decided that perhaps I should talk to somebody about it. Edmund would be a good choice. He was going to be one of my groomsmen, and my brother in law. And, hey, I hadn't really had a chat with him in a couple of weeks now, since he sort of ran away. I found him exiting his office when I passed by the first floor. I guessed he had a lot of catching up to do, having missed council meetings for a week and a half.

"Hey, Ty," he said. "Would you like to keep me company for a while? We can just sit down and have a chat."

"Yes, sure, but I thought that you may want to have some rest first because it's been a long ride from Anvard to Cair Paravel, hasn't it?"

"Yes, but it's almost dinnertime, and though I am quite tired, I don't want to fall asleep. I don't have the energy for sword fighting practice right now, or for any sport, for that matter, but, I do believe that if you can occupy me with a conversation, then I could stay awake," he explained.

"In that case, let's just stay here for a bit," I pointed at the lounge. That was where we headed as I asked, "Where's Gilda?"

"Oh, I think she's with either of the ladies in waiting at the moment. She wants to try to make friends with them," he revealed.

"Oh, so she was the one who summoned Ines just now?"

"I suppose," he replied. "Why do you look no more spirited than I do, though? Pardon me for being direct but you seem a little…mopey. Is there something wrong? Like, between you and Susan."

I noticed that he had narrowed his eyes at me so very slightly toward the end of his sentence. He might not even be conscious of that, but I sure did pick it up. It was probably just his instinct. Susan was his sister, after all.

"Not exactly," I answered hesitantly before explaining to Edmund why Susan was upset and such.

"Well, to be honest, she's not alone. I sometimes feel like I'm not good enough when compared to Peter and Caspian too. Because, you know, the Telmarines will always look to Caspian first; he's _their _King. Then they will turn to Pete, the High King. I'm not even second fiddle; I'm the last resort," he said self-deprecatingly.

"That's not true. At least I don't view you that way," I replied. "I really look up to you, actually."

"Those who are closer to me will know that Caspian and Pete and I are equals, and same goes with my sisters. All five of us treat each other as equals and no one is more superior or inferior to another. But also because I'm the youngest King here, I feel like people sometimes treat my words as merely a joke. They don't trust a 16 year old King, even if he's ruled for 15 years before. They reckon I'm too young, too…childish to be King, I suppose? Especially when compared to my brother and their Telmarine anointed one. I'm not trying to mock them; I look up to them, but I think you get what I'm trying to say. People will always make comparisons, and when you are King too, people will keep doing that. It gets tough at times, but I try not to pay them too much attention. They are entitled to their own opinions, a right I will not deny them or strip them of, and they may judge me all they want, but they ought to keep in mind that they, too, will be judged by Aslan, in turn, in His court, the greatest Court of all. I trust in Aslan and His judgment. He will show me the path to righteousness and all I have to do is follow Him," he explained. "I wasn't always that faithful; my belief is probably nowhere as firm and as unwavering as Lucy's, but I do try."

"I suppose when I am King I'll understand," I said.

"You will. And it won't be long. Just a couple of months away and we will be brothers in law," he grinned.

"Yes," I nodded. "But have you any idea why Aslan chose to appear to me and not to Susan? I mean, surely He could have appeared to us both, to be fair."

"Aslan is always fair. It might not look as if He's being fair at first, because we need to be equipped with His sagacity in order to see the fairness in His decisions. But it doesn't matter; we can still be fair in our everyday," he commented. "But to answer your question I think that Aslan always appears to those who think themselves not deserving of Him. I saw Him for the first time when I was deemed a traitor because I sort of sold my siblings to the White Witch. I was…about 14 at that time. Aslan approaches sinners before saints, I guess, because the more 'blackened' your soul is, the more you need Him to guide you back on the right track."

"Do you think He'll ever let Susan see Him though?" I had to ask.

"I like to think that He eventually will. But when, I have no idea. But we should stay hopeful. As Pete would say, no doesn't mean never; it just means not now," he replied eruditely. Instead of the 16 year old boy I was looking at, I heard the voice of a 29 year old King sharing his wisdom with his people.

"For example, when I impatiently ask the servants, is it time for dinner already? More often than not I get 'no' for an answer. Well, technically, I get 'I'm afraid not, Your Majesty'. But that doesn't mean it will _never_ be time for dinner, Aslan forbid. It just means it isn't time yet," he further explained his point with a very relatable real life example. It was a little bit bathetic, and it made us both laugh, but I guessed this was how I knew that I could always count on Edmund Pevensie to make us all cheer up.

* * *

**A/n:**

**We were trying to show an unseen side of Susan in this chapter. What do you think? :D**

**We also made time for Tyrone and Edmund to have a bonding session. Thoughts? :D**


	74. Truce

**A/n:**

**Thank you so much to QueenElenaofnarnia, QueenLucyfan, Bella, Emma, GoldenAgeNarnian, Aslanmane, EC, Aquafin, CairParavel, LOVEM, Connors, Emily, PeterCaspianRlz, Fred2k14, Guest, and all the other guests. :D**

**HQP and I are gratified to see that a lot of you appreciate our efforts in showing a different side of Susan in the previous chapter. It isn't like her to be 'mean' or using that attitude, but, hey, the Queen is stressed. Tough day at work. We all have those days, don't we? Yeah, she's a Queen, but it's not like she ain't...human, like all of us. Even the gentlest of queens have a breaking point, and Su just reached hers. I suppose the unruly peasants really ought to cut her some slack, though...**

**Anyway, we shall now also satisfy your hopes of Princess Gilda bonding with the two Farmington sisters. :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Now that King Caspian had given his approval and blessing – not that it was ever needed but it was definitely wanted – to Princess Gilda's courtship with King Edmund, she was ready to do something she had been plotting ever since her banishment to Archenland. After confirming with a page that Lady Katrina was in the royal lounge, Gilda approached the handmaiden.

"Your Highness." Katrina was surprised when Gilda said she wanted to have a word with her. They'd never liked each other, and now Katrina was scared that Gilda had discovered her previous status as Caspian's mistress, and worried that now she was here to confront her about it. Katrina was even more taken aback by Gilda's polite tone instead of a condescending manner and countenance. She had expected the Princess to be haughty as she sort of had every right to be. Gilda even asked Katrina to call her by her name rather than by her title or more formal styles of address, which shocked the Lady.

"I trust you're wondering why I would even want to speak with you, when not long ago I couldn't even stand the sight of or the thought of you. It's true; back then, you were the last person I wanted to see, or talk to, or think of. I acknowledge that I haven't been particularly nice to you. But now, clearly, things have changed. And I've changed my views toward you and your sister," Gilda confessed.

"I understand why you don't like me. Or why you…_didn't_ like me," Katrina said, rapport slowly building. "It was because of my…closeness to King Caspian, wasn't it?"

"It was the main reason. I didn't appreciate my ex-fiancé's association with you. But now that I think about it, I feel hypocritical, because I haven't been exactly faithful to him either, and I suppose you and your sister have figured that out already. The more time I spent with Caspian, the more I realized that I was not the right person for him. I felt that he would be better matched with someone who can be…wild and free, with him and appreciate his adventurous spirits, but I can't be that person for him, because I've spent my life grasping for safety, security. I've lived in fear of the future, of what people might think of me, and how that could help or hurt me and my country. On the other hand, you, Katrina Farmington, you are not the inheritor of any crown. You don't ask _anything _of him, but he is so willing to give you everything. You offer something more interesting, something more challenging for him, something I can't give him. Without even encouraging him, he pursues you quite relentlessly. So I wouldn't be surprised if he's already asked you to marry him."

"Then would you be surprised if I told you he didn't propose marriage to me?" Katrina asked.

"Well, surely he must have asked you to court him," Gilda replied.

"Oh, he did," Katrina nodded in confirmation. "I turned him down."

"You did?" Gilda gasped. "Why would you, though? It could have been the only chance you and he could ever be together," she raised her voice unwittingly. "I know that he desires you; he's made that too clear for you to deny. You know…when you walk into the room, his eyes just turn to gaze lovingly you at once. No matter what he was originally doing, or who he was talking to, he just can't take his eyes off you. I think even a blind man can see his love for you."

"I know that he loves me. I love him too, but it just wasn't right for us to be together at that time. Nothing's been confirmed; for all I know he could still be with you at the altar the next day, and with that nagging risk at the back of my mind, I simply won't accept his suit. You're not the only one grasping for security, Gilda," Katrina explained. It felt a little weird calling her 'Gilda', but she supposed she could get used to it. "To court the King is not a matter to be taken slightingly. I want to see if he still chooses me even when he's no longer bound to marry you. I don't want to be the _better_ option. I mean, I don't even want to be the _best_ option. I don't want to be an option!"

"I see. Well, as a sign of my sincerity and a token of my apology for my poor treatment of you previously, I give you this brooch that I brought from my home country," Gilda said, handing the accessory to Katrina. "It's an Amapola brooch, and it signifies that I am ready to set aside our past differences to start a friendship. It would mean a lot to me if you would accept it."

"Oh, it's really nice," Katrina was very touched by this friendly, heartfelt gesture from Gilda. "I do accept this, and I'll wear this at Queen Susan's engagement party. I want to be friends with you too. It's easier to make friends than to make enemies, and we have no reason to dislike each other anymore. I do wish you all the best with King Edmund," she smiled. "But now I feel a little bad that I don't have anything for you."

"I don't ask for anything in return, except for your friendship and acceptance," Gilda said gracefully. "So, friends from now on?"

"Friends," Katrina nodded as the two girls hugged.

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

"Now I'd like to speak with your sister as well. Do you know where she is?" I inquired.

"I'm not sure, actually. She's most likely not with Queen Susan at the moment since Her Majesty is holding public court, so I guess she's probably with King Peter," Katrina answered.

"Well I'll try looking for her later. How is she? And her courtship with Peter," I enquired.

"Going well, I suppose. But it hasn't exactly been easy for her, because a lot of people think that they're…sharing a bed," she replied.

"And…I was one of them," I said guiltily. "You know, now I am ready to believe that perhaps she's not…impure, after all. I only had a change of heart after Caspian suspected that I slept with Edmund the night right before I took off to Anvard. Well I didn't sleep with him. But how could I have proven it? I suppose Ines is facing the same kind of difficulty, except Caspian is the only one challenging my chastity, while Ines' virginity is doubted by a lot others."

"I'm delighted that you want to befriend her too. I know that you considered her personality to be too strong and…unbridled by any societal expectations, and perhaps you still do, but in fact, she came up with some good ideas to show people who she really is," Katrina went on to explain to me what Ines just thought of after her trip to the florist shop.

"You know, I think I can help, if you and your sister would like me to," I grinned.

"Of course we would want your help; how so though?" Katrina asked.

"Over the past…thirteen hundred years, there had been great advancements in the pharmaceutical industry and the field of medicine in Archenland. Our healthcare system could be implemented in Narnia as well, though perhaps with a few modifications as the others see fit. And I could arrange for medical professionals in Archenland to be sent to Narnia for exchange, while Narnia should also send medics to Archenland to see what there is to be learnt," I explained.

"That's great. Should I tell Ines about it or will you?"

"I shall," I beamed. At least I was on better terms now with one of the Chippingford sisters.

* * *

~Ines' POV~

I was a little nervous as I was headed to Princess Gilda's bedchambers. As soon as I had attended to a disconsolate Queen Susan, a page had been sent to summon me. At first, I thought about refusing to see Her Highness, but then it appeared she was really willing to make friends. She even gave Katrina a present, which I thought was rather thoughtful of her.

I actually had something for Princess Gilda as well: a silver clover. I had been thinking about my own shortcomings and how to make myself a more likable person recently. So perhaps I should apologize to Her Highness anyway for disrespecting her before. I stood up and decisively headed to her chambers.

Once I was let in, I curtsied at Princess Gilda formally.

"Oh, Lady Ines. I'm glad you decided to come. And please, you don't have to curtsy," Her Highness said congenially.

"But...you are a Princess; I simply thought you would expect me to curtsy," I stuttered.

"In fact, I think I would like it better if you just call me Gilda. I know I'm a Princess; everybody's been reminding me of that lately. But please just call me Gilda. And…is it alright if I call you Ines?"

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

"Please, have a seat," Gilda gestured at an armchair in her room. "Shall I start by explaining why I wanted to speak with you?"

"If you want to. Though I have an idea already, since you and my sister already talked and to be honest I wanted to speak with you anyway," I revealed.

"Really?" She looked surprised.

"Yes. Recently…I've realized that I haven't been respectful enough to my superiors, and that includes you. I've been rude and impolite to you when my sister got arrested, and I spoke out of turn, so…I'm sorry for that," I said earnestly.

"I need to apologize too, because I've made accusations when I hadn't a shred of proof, and I never felt or could have imagined how much it hurt when people said these untrue things about someone, until it happened to me. In Archenland, servants have a very different relationship than the case in Narnia, which, frankly, had me quite befuddled, till Edmund showed me that my behavior was utterly unacceptable. You were right to defend your sister anyway."

"I think I would feel a lot better if I could have your forgiveness," I added.

"I do forgive you. But I humbly ask the same from you," she replied.

"Of course you have my forgiveness. I…actually brought you something," I conjured the silver clover from my pocket and handed it to Gilda who gracefully accepted it with both hands as a sign of respect. "It's the symbol of good luck, and I guess we both need it, in terms of our love lives."

"Oh, yes, that is indeed true. How tumultuous mine has been," Gilda said, telling me a bit about her days in Calormen courting a Prince Tomas and tumbling into a courtship with a Prince Jamal, then being betrothed to King Caspian, and now happily courting King Edmund. "Though please don't think I'm showing favoritism by giving your sister a souvenir yet not preparing anything for you. I didn't even expect you and your sister to accept me so readily. Because you could have still disliked me and pushed me away, but you didn't."

"No worries," I smiled.

"I believe I have another way of making it up to you though," she said mysteriously.

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

"So, what do you think?" I asked after telling Ines about my ideas in response to hers.

"I can't thank you enough for that. I think it's perfect, and thank you so much for trying to help. Your cooperation is very much appreciated, you know," Ines said genuinely. "You see, I believe your kind heart and willingness to help would really make you a great Queen. Maybe not just of Archenland, but of Narnia as well. Perhaps you will be Queen consort of Narnia after all, just not King Caspian's."

"I suppose," I smiled. Wow. I had had more successes today in terms of interpersonal relationships than I had ever had in life.

* * *

~Caspian's POV~

Today had been a long day for me. Because I had to make time for speaking with the Archenlanders in the afternoon, I wasn't able to finish the work I had planned to complete within today. I had originally wanted to just have a quick, simple dinner and then get back to work in my office just so I wouldn't lag behind, but then of course I couldn't do that as I had to have dinner with our Archenlander guests. So now I had to try to get as much work done as possible before dinnertime.

I went back to my room to fetch something but when I opened the door I was met by someone I once knew. Someone I thought was no longer living here at Court ever since I slept with her once, at Miraz's annoying insistence. Someone I had not expected as I had paid her and sent her away since our last encounter.

But now I stood corrected.

My ex-mistress was back in my bed.

* * *

**A/n: Ah, sweet cliffhangers. And the suspense! :D**


	75. Mistress Diane

**A/n: Thank you dearest elomeno, CairParavel, Connors, LOVEM, EC, PeterCaspianRlz, Emily, Guest (DaXa), Aquafin, Aslanmane, QueenElenaofnarnia, GoldenAgeNarnian, Bella, QueenLucyfan, Emma, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

"Your Majesty."

"Mistress Diane," I said unsurely, licking my lips. "What are you doing here?"

"What can I possibly be doing here?" She chuckled. "Well, well. It's been a couple of years since our last encounter. And I have missed you, King Caspian. You were inexperienced at that time. You were just…_Prince_ Caspian. But you're a man now. Your kingly title suits you better," she approached me and tried to undress me. "And, as a King, you shouldn't have to be alone in handling your needs. Allow me, my King."

I shoved her hands away. "Wait, I never summoned you to my chambers. I do not require your services, Mistress. I'm afraid you'll have to seek clients elsewhere."

"But why would I want to go elsewhere when I can be bedded by a King?" She said singsong. "You can have me any way you want, Your Majesty."

"If that's the case, I'd like to have you stand an decorous distance from me. Kindly just stop trying to seduce me. That's the way I want it, in all honesty. Wait…how did you even manage to get into my room? I never gave you permission for that. Did you sleep with the guards in order to get in?" I inquired.

"No, my King! I would not want to share a bed with them, for I know that their prowess could never compare to yours," she answered and did not cease in her attempts to lure me into bed.

"Stop," I said sternly. I simply wasn't interested. "You must have had a permission slip. It's protocol. And, well, I didn't sign it, so who did? I really doubt any of the Kings and Queens of Old would do it, given that they are not acquainted with you."

When she didn't answer, suspicions continued to surface in my mind.

"Tell me, Mistress Diane. I need to know. As your King, I command that you speak freely and tell me the truth," I said regally.

"Um…Queen Lucy signed it," she answered, looking uncomfortable. She dared not disobey me, I supposed, but I wish she hadn't looked so uneasy.

"_Lucy_? Out of all people – are you telling me, that you went to Her Majesty, to seek permission from her, to enter the royals' quarters, just so you can seduce me?! Honestly, Mistress Diane, are you that desperate for customers?" I raised my eyebrows. "Last time Miraz checked, the industry was thriving."

"I…uh…I'm sorry, King Caspian, but I'm afraid I'm not supposed to tell," she said nervously.

"That only makes me more inclined to believe that someone has paid you to come to my bedchambers. I don't believe Lucy would grant you permission. So who was it?" I pressed on.

She shook her head, frightened. "I, I'm so sorry, my King, but I mustn't tell. The person who paid me…he…he was a very intimidating man. I, err, I should really go now and seek business elsewhere as Your Majesty has so kindly advised me to do."

I was getting impatient. "You have my protection. I'll pay you twice the amount of money he did, whoever he is. You just need to tell me who it was, and what else he made you do. What his motives are. You must tell me all that you know."

At the generous offer I made, she seemed much more tempted to tell me what she knew now. "It was…the Baron of Selby. His Lordship paid me. If I may say so, I believe he forged the permission slip as well…King Caspian."

"Claudius Atherton?!" I frowned.

"Aye, Your Majesty. That was his name. And his daughter, the Lady Carissa," she added. "Initially I thought he had merely wanted my…services…in the bedroom…but as it turns out, after one night with him, he had wanted me to do something else for him. And I couldn't really refuse, because…well, I was naked, and vulnerable. And he…he used quite a threatening tone. And I could tell he wasn't making a request…he was giving me an edict."

"Well, thank you for your honesty," I said after a while. I thought we had gotten rid of Claudius and Carissa already last month, but apparently not. "But you must never address him using that title anymore. He has been stripped of his peerage, and whatever property he owned now reverts back to the crown. Selby has no Baron, and Carissa is no Lady either. They've been exiled," I sighed. "Mistress Diane. I'd like you to see Queen Lucy with me. I need to confirm with her that she has never signed the permission slip and has never handed it to you. Signatures can be forged, but there is also the question of the seal."

"But…my King, I…forgive me if I had presumed too much, but I had rather thought our conversation just then would be kept private and confidential…" she said, looking down. "I do not mean this as a form of criticism toward Their Majesties. I merely mean to say that…the Kings and Queens of Narnia seem too…moral…to tolerate those who…offer sex in exchange for money, as myself. I am afraid that Their Majesties will hold a grudge against me. I…I don't know what to do, King Caspian. If Their Majesties put me out of business…I will be ruined. I won't ever be able to find employment elsewhere."

I actually felt a little bad for her, but right now there was a more important problem to solve. "Only Their Majesties and I will be involved in this. They are righteous and moral people, yes, but they will not judge you because of your job. We need your help in order to be righteous and moral rulers, because you can testify against Claudius and Carissa for their crimes," I explained. "But if you do not wish to be involved in this, then I will not force you."

She bit her lip, thinking hard. "I'll help," she replied timidly. "I can explain to Their Majesties how Bar – I mean, Claudius – approached me."

"Good," I nodded, and brought her to the lounge while I sent pages to send for the others. Susan was napping, apparently upset, so I decided that it was fine that she could have some rest for a while. Now that Peter, Edmund, Tyrone, and Lucy were all here, I explained why I sent for them, and gestured for Diane to tell her story.

"Show me the slip, please," Lucy said. "I want to have a look at how my signature was forged. I never signed it, you know."

The guard, Augustus, at the staircase was summoned and he showed us the permission slip before going back to his station. Lucy inspected the note carefully.

"He's actually quite skilled at forging signatures," Lucy had to admit. All of us had to admit that the forged version and the real one, which Lucy had just shown us, were very similar. If only Claudius could put his talent to a better, more lawful use. "Except for this part," she pointed. "All rulers sign their names this way: their first name, and then with an 'R' to signify that they are a ruler. So I'd do it like this," she explained as she wrote 'Lucy R' in her cursive, girly handwriting on a piece of parchment. "But then, because it's in cursive and I guess you can say that because my signature is such a stylized depiction of my name, the 'R' and the 'P' look pretty much alike. So my guess is that Claudius must have assumed that I sign my name as 'Lucy P' rather than as 'Lucy R'. I suppose he thought that only Caspian signs it with an 'R' at the end. It looks fanciful and at the end it just loops back to underline my name. It even fooled the guards."

We understood now. "But then what about your royal seal? How in Narnia could Claudius have been able to get a hold of your signet ring and imprint it onto this?" Peter enquired.

"Ah, that. I suppose this slip must have been forged while Carissa was my lady in waiting, though very briefly. Since she was my handmaiden back then, she was allowed to be in my room and in my office and the guards would not doubt her, question her, or stop her. So I guess that gave her access to my signet ring."

As soon as this was settled, they went off in different directions to get ready for dinner. This was when Mistress Diane piped up again.

"King Caspian, are you sure you do not require my services? I am always an available option, my King. And it's not like we've never done this before. Plus, I hearsay – just rumors – that Your Majesty is no longer engaged. So why not take a lover, King Caspian? I have no qualms about it," she said before I could dismiss her.

"Mistress Diane, I am firm on this. I am certain that I do not need you," I said patiently. I kept my promise and handed her a bag of crescents. Double the amount of payment she received from Claudius.

She accepted it and thanked me, then left. Well, I certainly hoped that Katrina would be proud of the way I had handled this.

Well, that left with me no time for work again, and now I had to get ready for dinner with the Archenlander visitors. I sighed and went back to my room but I was greeted by Reepicheep on the way. He climbed up to the handrail on the staircases to speak to me more conveniently.

"Good evening, King Caspian," he bowed. "May I have a moment, please, my King?"

"Sure, Reep. What is it?"

"I understand that Your Majesty is going to go on a voyage. With Your Majesty's permission I, and my friend Peepiceek, would like to join you. It would be a great honor, and I long to explore the world," he said, resting his paw on his rapier, no more than the size of a needle, attached to his belt.

"I would love it if you and Peepiceek could join us, noble mouse," I smiled. "It's not difficult to arrange for accommodation for you two anyway."

"Thank you, my King," he clasped his paws together in mirth. "Now I must go inform Peep of this; he'd be most delighted! Good day, King Caspian!"

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

A couple of days later, it was time for Queen Susan's engagement party. After helping Queen Lucy get dressed for the occasion, I went back to my own room to get ready. I had found a red dress that could match well with the brooch Princess Gilda had given me. I liked the color red. It was sensual.

I wore the pair of tanzanite earrings Caspian had given me as well, for I told him that I would wear them often and wear them proudly. I knew it would delight him. But I discovered that placed next to my jewelry box was a necklace wrapped in a piece of napkin. I got chills for a moment because I sure didn't want anybody to accuse me of stealing again. But I unfolded the piece of napkin and found a note attached inside.

* * *

_My gorgeous, sweet Lady Katrina,_

_You once had doubts on the matter of my affections for you, as to whether or not I would still be interested in you although you have turned me down once before. I pray you, this time, do not deny this present from me. Wear the necklace at the engagement party tonight. I hope that when you wear it you are reminded of the kisses we shared and the passion we are not afraid to acknowledge._

_All eyes will be on Susan, I am sure, but I only have eyes for you. In fact, your eyes are rather mesmerizing. There's something illuminating about them. You have this tantalizing look whenever you tease me mercilessly. You have what it takes to leave a King powerless – I am yours. And I intend to make you mine, tonight._

_Your devoted lover,_

_Caspian X_

* * *

Smiling, I put on the sterling silver chain. The hand-hammered circle pendant rested neatly on my bosom – my corset had been tugged on tighter than usual. In my continuous attempts to tease the King I loved, I supposed slightly more provocative and daring clothing would send him to the edge. Let's see if he could resist me this time.

* * *

**A/n:**

**We managed to give Reepicheep a cameo in this chapter. :D**

**Well, it looks like we STILL haven't seen the last of Claudius and Carissa yet. Those two characters have so much potential...for trouble! And for a lot more. :P**

**P.S. Mistress Diane is named after Diane de Poitiers, mistress of firstly Francois I de Valois-Angoulême, King of France, and secondly his son Henri II.**


	76. Dionne

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, Narniafan, Aslanmane, Bella, Emma, QueenLucyfan, EC, GoldenAgeNarnian, Bronze Cat, Aquafin, CairParavel, Connors, Emily, Guest (DaXa), elomeno, LOVEM, PererCaspianRlz, and all the other guests. Y'all can't stand Claudius already? Ha, wait till he reappears for real! :P**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

I was having a great time at the engagement party. The ballroom was very beautifully and elaborately decorated. The food and drinks were great as usual. Queen Susan was a real party starter; that was for sure.

After a few dances, I was a little thirsty, so I headed towards the drink bar and decided to have a refreshing Pensacola Bushwacker. While the servant was preparing my drink, I stood by the counter and waited. I looked around the room and saw Queen Dionne coming my way. I didn't like the look the Queen of Archenland gave me. I had a bad feeling about this.

As soon as Queen Dionne had arrived, the bartender had just finished preparing the drink and handed it to me. But the Archenlander Queen just took the drink from him without waiting for her turn.

My jaw dropped. I had never expected to see a Queen do such a discourteous thing.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," I said, frowning. "But...that was my drink. Could you please wait for your turn?"

Queen Dionne turned around, inspecting me from head to toe, as if inwardly judging my fashion taste. "I do not have to wait for my turn because I am a Queen. I am given precedence at every Court due to my royal status. Last time I checked, you are merely a simple lady in waiting, which puts you _way_ below me in rank. So I have the right to be served _ahead_ of anyone who is not royal, meaning _you_, and be given priority. Do you understand, young girl?"

"Yes, but surely a Queen would know the virtue of and would have cultivated the good habit of queuing up and being patient?" I said, trying to reason with the Archenlander.

"And you have the nerve to talk back to a royal! Preposterous!" Dionne said haughtily. "If you were in Archenland, in _my_ Court, I would remind you of your place, and you would never dare do what you just did. I cannot even _comprehend_ why Queen Susan and Queen Lucy decided to have two _village_ girls as their ladies in waiting. I do not question Their Majesties' judgment, but I think you should not even be _allowed_ to participate in the program. Previously there was another, a daughter of a Baron. She would have made a _much_ better handmaiden, honestly."

"Oh, she was exiled," I said dryly.

"Still, I think Narnians should be stricter. People need to know their place, or they might topple the monarchy," Dionne said distrustfully.

"Pray tell, Your Majesty, what have I ever said or done to make you hate me or my good people?" I replied calmly. "When have we ever committed treasonable offences?"

"_Your _'good people'? Humph, that sounds like the beginning of a speech a ruler would give to his or her subjects. You have no right to speak like a Queen, simply because you never will _be_ a Queen! You, and your sister, are not well educated enough to be Queens. You simply do not have what it takes. Why in the _world_ would King Caspian and King Peter, _illustrious_ and honorable, choose to be with you two? The High King has good judgment, surely, otherwise he would not have courted and married his High Queen Helga, who is my distant cousin. But now, it's just plain disrespectful to Her Majesty. She did not die for this to happen, you know," Dionne said condescendingly.

"On the contrary," I said cleverly. "Do you know what Her Majesty's last words to King Peter were? She told him to be happy. She was positive that His Majesty would love again. Why he chose to be with Ines, well, that's a question only he can answer. But then again, Your Majesty, I suppose…time will tell. You might be surprised to see that _you don't need royal or noble blood to be a great ruler_. So, if you'll excuse me, I will go and see if my Queen Lucy needs me," I curtsied graciously and was about to turn around.

"Wait, girl. You're not excused yet," Dionne said, making me whirl. "What's that you're wearing?"

"A dress, Your Majesty," I answered, trying to sound minimally sarcastic, but it still proved to be a challenge.

"Are you mocking me?! I meant that accessory," she jabbed a finger at the brooch I had received from Gilda a few days ago.

"It's an Amapola brooch. As a matter of fact, your royal daughter gave it to me," I explained. "I thought you knew, Queen Dionne."

"Yes, indeed," Dionne said, but she sounded forced. Could she have been lying about it? "But that _necklace_. Surely my daughter didn't give that to you."

"No, Her Highness didn't," I answered, and said nothing more, knowing it would probably irk her. I had to admit, it was quite funny to see her all worked up about it.

"Then who did? A simple lady in waiting could not possibly afford such expensive jewelry. So who was your generous benefactor? And what services were you being paid for?" She was getting very, very inquisitive, and her tone only grew less and less friendly.

"King Caspian did. His Majesty gave this to me," I clarified. "I didn't steal it, in case you are wondering."

"Aha. Very well then. At first I thought that you are a cheap nothing," she said fiendishly. "But now you've changed my mind. Now, I think you're quite the opposite: you're an expensive whore."

That did it. That was the last straw. "I am _not_ a whore!" I growled, never sounding queenlier in my life. "His Majesty does not sleep with me."

"Then what are you?" she challenged. "What could you possibly possess that would misguide King Caspian away from my daughter and lead him to you?"

"I am a Lady," I held my ground. "Who knows, though? One day you might find that I am as much of a Queen as you are, maybe even more so. You may be talking to a mere handmaiden now, but I am the handmaiden who has a King's heart and true love in my keeping," I said smugly. "For a Princess to earn a King's love, it is easy, I suppose. But for a common girl, as you would put it, to win the King's heart?" I said as I stifled a snort. "So you may patronize me, or insult me, or demean me, all you want, Queen Dionne. But you won't be able to change a thing about us. His Majesty the King will only love me more and more."

I swept away majestically, probably feeling queenlier than she ever had felt. I smirked as some of the guests in the ballroom turned to fixate their curious stares at me, enthralled. At first I was surprised, but then I shouldn't be, because ever since Gilda and King Edmund returned from Archenland, Caspian had made the bold move of escorting me into the palace, which drew quite a lot of attention. Once it was publicly announced that King Edmund was now officially courting Gilda, speculations had surfaced among the subjects that I was going to be the King's next courter. Well, we'd see about that, wouldn't we?

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

I finished a dance with Edmund and we left the dance floor. He said, "It's time I socialize a bit and be chatty. So, I'm going to talk to Tyrone's friends for a bit. See you around?"

I nodded and smiled. We went separate ways after a kiss, and I approached my mother.

"Mother, what did you say to Lady Katrina just now?" I had watched them converse from afar. I knew what she thought of the Farmington sisters. She used to share my thoughts, after all. She still had a poor opinion of them, and I didn't think for a moment that her conversation with Katrina had gone well at all. But thank Aslan it was Katrina that my mother provoked. Had it been Ines, the more volatile one, things could get really messy. I had been there, done that.

"Nothing you would disagree with me on, or didn't already know. I simply told her what I think of her class," my mother simply shook her head. "Her behavior was appalling, and insolent. Though I'll have to admit, she has great taste in drinks; I'll give her that. This cocktail is really good. I'll have to get a refill later on. I believe it's called the…"

"The Pensacola Bushwacker, my Ladies," said the bartender helpfully at my mother's cue.

She nodded in satisfaction. "What he said."

"Mother, please. This is Susan's engagement party and it means a lot to her. _My_ engagement party meant a lot to me too, even though it...well, you know how it all turned out. But I don't want you to be the one to throw down the gauntlet. Susan is my friend, as well as the sister of my courter. You know that. I don't want to give her any embarrassment. It's simply not graceful," I sighed. "And must you confront the girl like that? It wasn't nice, and if you disapprove of Katrina's behavior so much, shouldn't you set a good example for her instead?"

"Gilda?!" she looked taken aback. "I can understand your friendly concern for the Queen and her fiancé, but if Her Majesty had simply wanted to save herself some embarrassment, perhaps more careful deliberation could have gone into the process of selecting their ladies in waiting!" she exclaimed. "And don't defend the girl! I thought you didn't like them! What changed your mind so quickly? You mustn't let others sway your mind just like that. You could be easily manipulated. That won't do for a future Queen such as you. They are deceivers, worming their way into the royal household. That mustn't happen to you."

"Well, Mother, I've spent many months' time with them. I know their true character. At least that's what I believe. In all honesty, you hardly know these girls –"

"And I have no desire to do so! They're simply not worth my time. We have more important things to attend to," she said stubbornly. "Don't you think?"

"I just don't want you to be prejudiced. As Queens we ought to be unbiased," I said with a parental tone, much to my surprise.

My mother stared at me in shock. "By Aslan, you're learning from those girls. Their ways have infiltrated your mind."

"No, Mother. It's just...I think you need to think about how you behaved toward Katrina just now." The classic, old-school now-go-stand-in-the-corner-and-think-about-what-you-did treatment. "So I'm going to leave you be for a while. I'm going to speak with Queen Lucy for a bit," I said patiently, patting my mother on her shoulder before walking away.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Queen Dionne spotted the _other_ girl now. The one King Peter was courting, but the High King himself was not with her right now. She saw that Lady Ines was talking to King Edmund and another couple she wasn't acquainted with. Deciding she had nothing better to do, Dionne strode over to the four of them.

"Your Majesty," said all four voices at the same time. The two ladies curtsied while the nobleman bowed.

Edmund, on the other hand, smiled politely. "Queen Dionne. Allow me to introduce you to the newly engaged couple, His Lordship the Most Honorable Marquess Ruben Holloway-Ridgeway of Millville, and his fiancée, Sonya Sutton. They are friends of Baron Tyrone Harrington, our future King. And this is the Lady Ines Farmington of Chippingford, my sister Susan's handmaiden."

"Nobles? I am pleased to meet you," said Dionne nicely, looking at Sonya and Ruben while ignoring Ines. "And congratulations," she added, referring to their engagement.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," replied Ruben and Sonya in unison, exchanging smiles.

"Hey, I don't believe I actually ever officially congratulated you before," Ines giggled. "Well, congratulations, Sonya! How nice it must be for you to be a Marchioness and the future Duchess of Millville. And I'm very happy for you too, Ruben."

Dionne cut in. "Forgive me if I have simply misheard, but I do reckon that ladies in waiting are supposed to address their superiors using their titles. That was no way of speaking to the son of a Duke."

Ines was about to say something in her own defense. Sonya and Edmund exchanged confused glances.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I do not mind it," Ruben said kindly, yet futilely, for Dionne had cut in already.

"Oh, look. I've finished my drink. Do your job and fetch me another one. Now," she shoved her goblet into Ines' hands, shocking the four of youngsters. "And pray make sure it's chilled, not iced," she added sassily.

"We can get a servant to do that for you," Edmund said quickly, looking around and spotted a uniformed waiter.

"No, it's fine, Your Majesties. I can do that. It's a simple task; nothing a handmaiden can't do." Ines said promptly. And she was on it already. When she returned, she was back with a tray of drinks, handing a goblet to each of them in the group. Sonya was scared, grasping Ruben's hand, as she knew that the last time someone – cough, Carissa, cough – bossed Ines around, it did not end prettily. It would be the worst thing in the world if Ines threw wine at the Queen of Archenland.

"Chilled, and garnished with an apple slice too, Your Majesty," Ines said breezily, handing the last goblet to Dionne. Curtsying, she left to put the tray away. The others stared at her wordlessly.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Thoughts on Gilda's change of heart, and on Dionne being the next big obstacle for the girls? ;D**

**I remember y'all saying that you'd like to see more of the three Ridgeway brothers when they were first introduced. Well, here you go! Gave you some Ruben and some Sonya in this chapter, hehe. ;D**

**What's even better is that one of the three of them will be appearing in the next chapter as well, mingling with one of the Pevensies...who's it going to be? :P**


	77. Drinks

**A/n:**

**Many thanks to LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, Connors, Bronze Cat, EC, CairParavel, Emily, Guest (DaXa), Aquafin, QueenElenaofnarnia, GoldenAgeNarnian, Emma, Bella, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, Aslanmane, Guest, Guest, elomeno, and all the other guests. :D**

**Don't like Queen Dionne? HQP and I may well be developing her character in a different direction...we promise it'll be intriguing. :P**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines's POV~

A while later, King Edmund approached me.

"Good evening, Your Majesty. Do you need a drink too? Seasonal specials include the Black Martini and the Kahlúa, while the Queen Susan recommends her favorite passion fruit juice. So, what can I get for you?" I offered humorously. It was actually quite fun serving drinks.

"Aha, I prefer food, thank you. But I'm just here to say that I was pretty surprised by your reaction to what Queen Dionne has…a little unreasonably asked of you, you know. I thought you might… retaliate."

"Well, I confess, my King, I was tempted, really. But...well, a lot of things have happened when you were in Archenland last week, King Edmund, and your brother has taught me that my reactions at times were not appropriate. And thus, as promised, I'm going to watch out and try to act as courteously as possible. I don't want to ruin your sister's and Baron Tyrone's party. This is their moment, and I wouldn't want to take that away from them, simply because a foreign Queen dislikes me and my sister. I think that actions speak louder than words and we can show them who we really are. We changed your courter's mind. That didn't prove to be _too _difficult, I guess."

He grinned. "Yes, I am very pleased to know that. It makes me glad to see everybody getting along, even if a few refuse to cooperate."

"Me too, King Edmund," I beamed.

"_And_ I can't wait for you to stop calling me King once and for all," he added wittily.

"Well, _Your Majesty_," I giggled. "Frankly I'm waiting for that day too, but it likely won't come until Peter asks me to be his w–"

"Good evening, you two," Peter joined us at that exact moment.

"Oh, speak of the devil," King Edmund joked.

"What are you two doing?" Peter asked.

"Oh, just talking," I answered merrily.

"Yes, about what happened just now with Queen Dionne," King Edmund added.

"Ah, yes, I heard. Sonya and Marquess Ruben told me about it already just now," Peter replied.

"I think Ines handled this quite appropriately," King Edmund commented.

"Thank you, my King," I grinned.

"I'm proud of you too," Peter beamed at me.

"I think I'll leave you two to it," King Edmund winked then left.

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

I was happy. And I had many a good reason for that: I was back in Narnia, a world that I had missed dearly for the whole year I had spent back in England right after we followed the white stag back. I belonged here, I knew. This was where I should be. Else I would not have been made Queen, right?

The best thing, though, was seeing my family happy. My brothers were both in healthy, wholesome courtships, while my sister was about to get married to a wonderful man who loved her in every way possible.

Back in the Golden Age, only Peter got married and I remembered what a joyful day it was. The sight of Helga in her wedding dress was utterly beautiful.

What would happen when Ed would get married, too, then? I thought he would have to move to Archenland to be with Gilda, the future Queen. Ah, Archenland would have a great King. I would miss Ed, a lot, I knew. That's why we must visit him often. It wasn't _just_ his sense of humor that he was most famous for that I, and we all, would miss. He was my brother and I was his sister.

It was going to be tough for Caspian if he and his best friend had to be in different nations, rather permanently. When Ed came back from Archenland last week, he told me about Gilda's best friend, Sir Chester Bates. I reckoned it was important for a royal, a ruler, especially, to have a best friend. I had plenty of friends, including but not limited to my Dear Little Friend, but I didn't have a _best _friend, at the moment. I had my family, yes, but it was different. We couldn't choose our family but we could choose our friends.

I was sitting at a table alone for the time being while many others were dancing. I had a bit of food but now I wanted a drink. I was about to go get one when I saw Gilda coming my way.

"Hi, Gilda!" I waved as she sat next to me.

"Hello, Lucy," she smiled. I noticed that she was carrying a bottle with her, and the liquid inside smelled...fruity. So I asked curiously, "What's that you're drinking?"

"Oh, this is cola," she answered, looking away.

I raised my eyebrows. "Really, Gilda? I'm hurt that you're lying to me: this doesn't smell anything like cola. In fact, it smells like wine, mixed with fruits."

She chuckled. "Alright, you caught me. This is Black Velvet. It's an Archenlander specialty. You might have heard of it before, as it's known for its high alcohol concentration. But this one is the cider plus champagne variation – yes, it's like a mix, like sangria, you know? This one only has very, very little alcohol."

"Eh, thanks for not letting me try," I pouted playfully.

"Uh, I thought you had to be older to drink alcohol," she drawled. "At 15 years of age, perhaps?"

"Well, you just said that its alcohol content was mild, so I suppose we could just make this an exception? It's my sister's second most special day," I pleaded.

"But, Lucy, look, you aren't old enough yet," she looked indecisive.

"So...15 years of the Golden Age all boils down to not being old enough yet?" I made a face.

"Ah, I bet you wish you could just choose to be any age, don't you? Especially when you have to go through puberty and adolescence all over again," she joked.

"Are you trying to change the topic?" I wriggled my eyebrows.

"Um…"

"Gilda, please let me try. Please, it's been 1300 years since I last drank alcohol, and, frankly, come on; I can't hurt to let me have a taste, right?" I tugged on her sleeve, and poked her forearm, showing her my puppy dog eyes. It usually worked on Pete and Su, sometimes on Caspian, and_ occasionally_ on Ed if I got lucky. I was praying it'd work on Gilda too.

"Lucy…I don't know. Your siblings will probably kill me if they knew," Gilda said cautiously.

I waved dismissively. "Nah, that's nonsense. Edmund loves you too much to kill you. Susan won't do that either; she's the Gentle, and she definitely isn't going to taint her memory of her engagement party by shooting an arrow at you, in spite of her perfect aim. As for Peter…oh! Look! It's Aslan! Behind you!" I exclaimed dramatically.

That was a lie, but it certainly worked well, as Gilda turned around abruptly. I took this chance to grab her bottle and drank from it. I couldn't stop smirking impishly.

She soon uncovered my ruse and huffed at me, but she wasn't truly angry. "Did you really have to do that?" She laughed a bit too. "I believed you for a moment; I really wanted to see Aslan with my own eyes. You must never do that again; these false alarms are just…I don't even have words for them," she shook her head, giggling. "Do you think I'll get to see Aslan one day, for real, I mean? You know, Aslan appeared to Tyrone the other day. Do you think there's a chance Aslan might be the one to officiate_ my_ wedding ceremony too? It would be such a great honor."

"There's definitely hope, since Aslan loves us all so much. I haven't seen Him in a year already, but that's excusable because He's got so many worlds to watch over. I miss Him too. But I guess you could ask Him at Su's wedding, if you get the chance to speak with Him. Few do. Very few. But…I think you're worth it," I remarked.

"Hmm," she nodded and appeared to be thinking about her own wedding. Aha, I was already liking and was starting to get used to the idea of being sisters in law with Gilda. It's great, frankly. I bet she's imagining a future with Ed already. Ah, how romantic.

"Have you seen Susan and Tyrone around though? Their presence is supposed to be everywhere tonight, but funnily enough I just can't find them anywhere on the dance floor at the moment. Have they escaped the ballroom for more privacy?" I asked Gilda, but she didn't respond. It was as if she didn't even hear me, because she was so absorbed in her thoughts about the future, about Aslan, I guessed.

Oh, well. There's another opportunity for me. I took two goblets and filled them with the Black Velvet. It tasted quite smooth, actually. It was simply delicious. And the best thing was that it wasn't iced, so the drink wouldn't be diluted.

I looked around and nobody seemed to suspect a thing. Not even Edmund, when he had approached our table. He asked Gilda to dance, and that finally drew her back to reality. She didn't realize that I had puckishly drunk more of her wine, and because she couldn't possibly carry her bottle around as she danced, she had to leave it on the table with me. I almost clapped in mirth. Did Narnia import the Black Velvet? If no, we should start doing that.

As they danced, I had expected to be alone, but someone else had approached me. I turned around and found that it was in fact...

"Marquess Xavier," I said, a little surprised. But I shouldn't be surprised to see him here. He was Tyrone's best friend; of course he'd be at his best mate's engagement party, right?

"Good evening, Your Majesty. May I sit here?" He asked, gesturing at the chair beside me.

"Yes, of course. Chat with me," I said amiably as he took a seat. "Want a drink?"

"Yes, please, my Queen," he smiled. I handed him a goblet. We raised our glasses and clinked them together before drinking – bottoms up; yippee!

"You know, it must take a great deal of courage to actually be the one to walk up to me and start a conversation with me," I commented.

"Hmm? Well, perhaps, but what makes you say that, Queen Lucy?"

"Well, I get the idea that what people generally seem to perceive of me, and my siblings, just in general us royals, is that we are…untouchable. Unapproachable, you know. Like, we're so high up in the sky and it's like…you can't talk to us. We're worlds apart. And just because we carry ourselves in a dignified manner, it can sometimes be perceived as condescending, instead of plainly majestic. I think people need to remember why they call us 'Your Majesties', and not 'Your Haughtiness', in the first place," I shrugged.

He chortled. "Well, I think you are pretty amiable, young Queen."

"So are you. And your mother the Duchess; it's nice working with her. As well as your eldest brother. Edmund and I chatted with Marquess Ruben and with your future sister in law just now. I know Sonya from the previous cohort of ladies in training. I just haven't yet had the chance to chat with your _other_ brother yet."

"Oh, Darren? This time it's his turn to look after my lord father. It was my turn last time, at the Cair Paravel opening ceremony. We've got to make sure he stays away from the alcohol. Because he always drinks too much, and he already has liver and kidney problems, regrettably, even though he stubbornly insists that he is fine and strong and healthy. Even my mother can't do anything to change his mind. It's one of the reasons why we didn't attend the parties held in the Telmarine Castle for the past few months. He was still in rehabilitation for alcoholism," he shook his head.

"Oh, but he's better now, isn't he?" I inquired.

"A little," he drawled. "I'm just glad to be back at these parties. You see, Queen Lucy, we nobles mustn't be constantly absent from these social occasions."

"My sister throws the best parties. Because she's so organized and always has a plan. Not just a plan A. She also has a plan B, and if that doesn't work she'll have a plan C, and then…I think you know how the rest goes," I laughed. "You'll be pleased to know that we'll be organizing many feasts, regularly, from now on."

"Yes, indeed, Your Majesty," he beamed. "I think, though, Darren isn't doing a very good job taking care of my lord father. I knew from the test I carried out just now," he explained. "I handed my father a drink just then. He drank it up in one big gulp, and remarked to me that this wine was exquisite, when in fact it was actually water that I gave him to drink." We both laughed at this. "He tends to talk very loudly whenever he's drunk. So please pardon his…unbecoming behavior, and please pardon my lord brother's temporary unavailability. In fact, if you wish, my Queen, I could take his place and sit next to Father for a bit, keep him under control, so that you could dance with Darren?"

"Oh, no, no. It's fine. I am content to be in _your_ company," I giggled.

"I am honored then, my Queen," he grinned.

"Isn't it great to know your best friend is going to be a King soon?"

"It is, and perhaps I will get to see Your Majesty a lot more often from now on," he replied merrily.

"That's good, isn't it? I am pleased with the potential royal consorts: Tyrone is obviously a wonderful man, and Gilda's always meant to be one of us, one way or another, I believe," I looked around the room. "But you must be rather surprised to see that Gilda is now courting Edmund. After all, she used to be engaged to Caspian."

"I must say that I _was_ surprised," he replied vaguely.

"Do you know something about them that I don't?" I enquired interestedly, leaning a bit forward.

"Well, Queen Lucy…" he licked his lips hesitantly. "I've never told anyone about this before, but…"

I nudged him and prompted him to tell me what he knew. I was very curious. My eyes widened once he had told me about what he had witnessed in the gardens at the Cair Paravel opening ceremony last month. How could they be so careless?!

"Frankly speaking, my reaction at that time was no different than yours, Queen Lucy," he added. "I probably should have warned King Caspian about it but…I don't know. I don't think His Majesty would have believed me anyway. I didn't have proof. He would probably dismiss my words as that of a drunken man."

"Well," I said. "I want to thank you for not publicizing this matter. Because it would have been a scandal otherwise, and it would surely have stigmatized my brother's reputation. And Gilda's. And Caspian's. All three of them are people I care about, deeply; they're my family," I explained.

"Then you are welcome, my Queen. I only wanted to do the right thing," he grinned and placed his emptied goblet on the table. "Now, Your Majesty, would you like to dance with me?"

"I would, but only if you call me Lucy," I winked.

"Alright then, Lucy," he beamed and stood, holding out his arm for me to take. I smiled and we moved to the dance floor, jiving and having the time of our lives.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Honestly when's the last time Edmund &amp; Ines and Lucy &amp; Gilda had a chat? It feels like forever to me, hence this chapter. And of course, it's always nice to write Lucy and Xavier. Thoughts? :D**


	78. Courtship

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, CairParavel, Emily, Connors, PeterCaspianRlz, EC, Guest, Bella, elomeno, Emma, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnian, Aquafin, LOVEM, Aslanmane, Narniafan, Guest, and all the other guests. May we also extend our warmest welcome to the newest readers. :D **

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

I was alone right now. I had gone to the balcony for some fresh air. And I also liked the spot due to its seclusion. It was quiet here, so I could easily hear footsteps behind me.

"Katrina."

"Caspian," I smiled. But before I could turn around to greet him, he had already gone up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, placing a soft kiss on my jaw. His warmth was so soothing to me; I loved it.

"You haven't even talked to me today, or danced with me tonight," he pointed out. "Why is that? What accounts for our lack of interaction?" He queried. "I hope it is not attributed to a lack of…passion."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," I turned around to face him now, kissing him softly on the lips.

"While presence gladdens the heart and the soul," he held my hand. That was when I noticed that his other hand was holding a red tulip. From what Ines, the specialist in the language of flowers, had told me, it was the genuine declaration of love.

"This is for you," he presented the tulip to me. "I trust you already know what it means."

"I do," I grinned. "Another present for me?"

"Why not?" He flashed me a dazzling smile. "I like to give you lots of gifts. I am very gratified to see you _bedecked_ in the accessories I have given you as a sign of my affections for you. The bracelet was the first; your birthday present. The earrings came next, followed by the necklace. It looks beautiful on you. It can only look so beautiful on you. Never on another. By Aslan," he said, looking awestruck as he stroked my face tenderly. "You're perfect. I can't ask for better. I can't ask for more. Well, except this one thing…"

"What is it, my devoted lover?" I looked into his eyes and asked him, holding his hands. That was how he signed off his short letter to me today.

"I'm not sure how to say this to you. The last time I asked this of you, you said no, rather resolutely. I was saddened afterward, but you see, now, I am not bound by any engagement, and Gilda is no longer an option for me. Anybody's who's ever tried to seduce me – be it a courtesan Miraz sent, or an ex-Lady – is now out of the way. And I tell you now, Katrina: I have no terms. I only want you. And what I want for _us_ right now, what I believe is best for us, is a courtship. A legitimate relationship built on love, and trust, and care, and respect. Will you court me, Katrina, please?" He kissed the back of my hand then bit his lip and looked up at me nervously, awaiting a reply from me, hoping for the best.

What he said sounded like a whisper to me, not because he was deliberately lowering his volume, but because my heart was beating so quickly and so loudly that I could hardly hear what he was saying.

A courtship. I had no reason to say no and every reason to say yes. For I had loved him since Day One. There is no greater consolation and joy than in knowing that he reciprocated and now wanted to be in a proper, stable, loving relationship with me. It was what I had wanted all along. And now was the right time for it to happen.

"Yes, I will, Caspian," I nodded.

He let out a massive sigh in relief. "Thank you, my wonderful, beauteous sweetheart. You are irresistible, you know? Your pulchritude, your graciousness – everything that you are."

We locked lips for a moment with our foreheads touching and our fingers entwined. How nice it felt. We no longer had to be hiding in the shadows anymore. We could be open and public with our relationship and nobody could say that it was improper. People would view us with different eyes now, I supposed.

"Would you like us to announce the good news to everybody?" He asked.

"Yes. At the end of the party seems like a good time. Right now, though, I want you all to myself," I said endearingly.

"Once we announce our courtship, I am also going to elevate your social rank: I shall give you a marquessate. The marquessate of Norwalk," he said, looking pleased.

I looked at him curiously. "Why, Caspian?"

"Well…I know that some people don't like that you and your sister are courting Kings because you're only Ladies, but now they can't say anything because I'm giving you a highly respectable chivalric title. When my father first sought to court my mother, he gave her this title as well. When she became Queen she had no use for it anymore since, as the Queen, she owns every part of Narnia anyway. So the title was in abeyance until I inherited it upon birth. But again, now that I am King, the title is currently not held by anyone. I'd like to bestow this upon you. You will no longer be 'Lady Katrina'; you will be the 3rd Marchioness of Norwalk. How'd you like that?"

"Oh," I replied, quite interested by what he had just told me about his parents. "I am quite honored to be offered this title. But I must say that I cannot accept it. My elevation in social status is due to the King's love for me, but I would rather have the King's love _and_ rise in society by my own effort. I want to be self-reliant. I want to _earn_ the title of a Marchioness someday. Not just have it be handed to me on a silver platter. Right now I am content with being the Queen's lady, and the King's courter."

He was a little surprised at first that I would react that way. But he nodded in understanding, which delighted me. "I guess I understand. Very well then. This title will be reserved for you, and when you believe that you are worthy of it, I shall hand out the Letters Patent."

I beamed. "Thank you."

He smiled at me too. "I can't take my eyes off of you," he chuckled. "And I've noticed that many others can't take their eyes off of you either. The noblewomen gaze in envy; the noblemen gaze in covetousness. You must be enjoying the attention."

"I certainly didn't mind their adoring gazes. But I will say frankly that I only enjoy _your _attention," I said sweetly.

"You have my undivided attention," he said, looking to be immersed in bliss.

"I know," I said, smiling contently. "I'm quite proud of the way you handled an almost rendezvous with your former mistress a few days ago."

"You heard?" He frowned. "It was supposed to be only between royals. Was Lucy the one who told you?"

"I suppose it would make sense for you to guess it was Her Majesty, considering I am her lady in waiting, but no, it wasn't Queen Lucy," I answered.

"Then who?"

"Make a guess," I ushered.

"I couldn't possibly know. I don't think Pete or Ed or Ty or even Su would tell you," he replied. "Unless…Mistress Diane told you? Which I highly doubt."

"No. It was Reepicheep," I revealed.

"Oh?"

"He spoke with you about the voyage afterward, didn't he? Well he told me that when he first sought you out, you were busy talking with the others about the forged signature and the signet ring and whatnot, so he just waited until you were finished, and happened to know that the courtesan had the intention of reenacting what had happened between the two of you the last time you two met," I explained.

"I didn't let that happen," he said emphatically.

I nodded. "But now I'm just glad that everything is resolved. We thought we had seen the last of Claudius and Carissa but then it turns out we were wrong. Well, I hope they're gone for good now. For real, this time."

"Yes. But even if anything happens, I will protect you," he said, his tone filled with sincerity.

"And I you," I replied earnestly before we kissed again.

* * *

~Susan's POV~

Tyrone and I hardly even had much time to ourselves this evening, as we were busy smiling at people and thanking them whenever they congratulated us. Everybody kept demanding our attention and wanted to dance with us. So it wasn't until several hours later when we had greeted everyone that we could have a bit of time alone.

"I realized that I haven't yet had the chance to properly apologize to you for snapping at you the other day," I said as we treaded through the gardens, merrily revisiting where he had proposed to me about a month ago. "I want you to know that I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was really uncalled for."

"I never got mad at you for that. Everybody has those days. I just pray you'll be able to tolerate me when it's my turn," he said good-naturedly.

"Still, I got angry at you when you were all giddy about meeting Aslan. It's something worth being happy about, but I guess I'd ruined the mood," I said apologetically. "Edmund told me that you and he had a chat about Aslan and about faith that day, as soon as I decided to take a nap and escape from reality for a bit."

"Yes, we did. It was really nice. We got closer to each other, which is great, since he and I are going to be brothers in law anyway. Like what I did with Pete last week. We practiced sword fighting together, and bonded," he told me.

"I consider Caspian my brother too. Have you had the chance to bond with him yet?" I inquired.

"Yes, I suppose. It was a while ago when he consulted me about some of his…relationship problems," he answered.

"About Gilda?" I enquired.

"Quite the contrary."

"About Katrina then?"

"Yes. I got the idea that trust was an issue in their relationship, at that time. I mean, even though they aren't courting yet, it's still clear to us that they belong together, right?"

"Totally. I'm actually kind of glad that, despite what happened in between was rather painful – both physically and emotionally – now Edmund and Gilda are together, and Caspian can be with Katrina. All my loved ones are happy now, and I'm just happy that they're all happy. It's not difficult to make me happy, really," I said easy-naturedly.

"I know. All it takes is me," he guffawed.

I giggled too. "I have to say, you're not wrong."

"And all it takes to make me happy is you. You know, when you look around and you see that the people around you are in successful and fulfilling relationships, you realize that love always prevails. There's always a kind of love that never dies."

"Yes. Like _our_ kind of love," I said before kissing him.

* * *

~Caspian's POV~

Toward the end of the party, I led Katrina away from the balcony and toward a stage. I noticed that Susan and Tyrone had just returned from the gardens, looking slightly flustered, which I supposed must have been the result of a heavy make-out session.

The people made way for us as we passed through – well, for me, mostly, since I was their King, but they would have to learn to make way for Katrina as well. The sight of people bowing and curtsying at us had pleased me greatly, and I knew from the look on her face that she appreciated it too and was greatly flattered.

I stepped onto the dais first as she followed suit. When the crowds quieted down, I spoke.

"My Lords and Ladies," I said, exhilarated. "Today is a joyous day. A very special occasion for Her Majesty, Queen Susan, and His Lordship, Baron Tyrone, too. But _I_ have something delightful to announce as well."

I watched in amusement as whispers were exchanged. Some even began to wonder if I, too, was engaged. Not to Gilda any longer, but to Katrina.

"Well then say it already, Caspian! The suspense is killing me!" Lucy ushered. I looked in her direction and found her standing next to one of the Ridgeway boys.

"Very well then," I smirked and paused dramatically before continuing. "Beside me is the Lady Katrina Farmington, the goodliest and most generous consorter I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. She has been loyal to me, and has made me a better man and a better King. I am proud and honored to share with you the joyous news: Her Ladyship has agreed to court me!"

I grinned in pride as the guests in attendance erupted in a congratulatory applause. I looked around and could see the Pevensie brothers giving me thumbs-up signs in approval. Lucy was the most zealous of the clappers. I was distracted temporarily when Queen Dionne from the other side of the room dropped her goblet, her drink spilling all over the floor and possibly on her dress as well, something that made Katrina and Ines exchange smirks. I chuckled. Her Majesty didn't seem to be taking the news well, as her goblet wasn't the only thing she dropped. Her jaw dropped too, but it didn't cause a mess on the floor, luckily. I had honestly had enough with how some people believed they could mistreat Katrina or look down on her for whatever reason. One way or another they would change their behavior and show her the respect she deserved.

Afterward, my eyes darted to and settled on Gilda. I wondered how she would react to this. Much to my surprise and relief and even delight, she simply smiled at us before she raised her goblet.

"I propose a toast!" She said cheerfully. "To King Caspian and Lady Katrina!"

"To King Caspian and Lady Katrina!" The guests roared again and held their goblets in the air, toasting before drinking merrily. Katrina beamed at me radiantly. I went in for a dip kiss as the crowds cheered us on.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Still tried to fit in a Su/Ty scene. :P**

**The next chapter will be so interesting: there's bonding (sisters in law :P) and there's one of the Ridgeway boys...**


	79. Friends

**A/n: Thank you so much QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, Emily, Connors, CairParavel, EC, Guest (DaXa), Aquafin, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, elomeno, LOVEM, GoldenAgeNarnian, Aslanmane, Emma, Bella, Rhiannah, and all the other guests for the wonderful reviews that put a smile on our faces. :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Susan's POV~

A few days had passed since my engagement party. And in a few days' time, Pete was turning 19 (again). Time flew. There were still quite a lot of things Tyrone and I had to decide on regarding our wedding. I had a list, of course. A mighty long one, might I add, because many items on the list were still unconfirmed, one of them being what I would wear on our big day.

I couldn't even believe this myself. Everybody knew that the wedding gown was the most important thing for a bride. I wanted desperately to tell the seamstresses what I wanted, but then it just seemed to me that my ideas were all over the place and I couldn't quite piece them together. Suddenly, my future seemed so bleak to me. A bride shouldn't be in such a dreary mood. Groaning, I left my office and stormed off to my room, marching dismally.

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

I woke up approximately an hour later than I usually did today. I didn't know why. I was informed by the guards that Edmund was already in the council meeting. So I just had my breakfast alone and went back to my room afterward. But I crashed right into someone when I rounded a corner.

"Ouch," the person I had walked right into took a few steps backward.

"Susan!" I exclaimed and pulled her arm toward me so that she wouldn't lose her balance. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh, Gilda, it's you," she dusted herself off. "Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"I am, I am. But are you? I can tell from the look on your face that your thoughts were miles and miles away. Yes, it is that obvious."

"Actually…" said the Gentle Queen drawly.

"Something I can help you with?" I offered supportively. "About your wedding, perhaps?"

"Yes," she answered firmly. "I'm having a mid-life crisis, Gilda. I'm getting married soon and I don't have a wedding gown ready. How am I supposed to get married if I don't have a white dress picked out already?"

Ah, she should have told me about it earlier. But I wasn't going to say that to her face; it wouldn't have helped.

"So, it is indeed something I can help you with. Do you happen to have any friends who happen to be an amateur fashion designer?" I smirked slyly at her.

She giggled. "Yes, I do, in fact. I should arrange for you two to meet, you know. I think you'll get along with her."

"If that's the case, you only need to bring me a mirror," I joked. "Lucky for you, I might have sketched something that could serve as a template of what you'd wear on the happiest day of your life."

Eagerly, she followed me to my chambers and I showed her some of my sketches. They were just drafts and I had deliberately left room for modifications.

She looked quite pleased at what I had drawn, but she sighed and looked at me. "I just don't want to be pushy; you know, if this is too much to ask of you, then I –"

"Susan," I said cheerfully. "I'm here to help, and to be the great friend to you, just as you have been a great friend to me. You've asked me to be your bridesmaid, but I never was really involved with helping you with the wedding. And, you know, this is an honor for me too, since nobody has ever expressed interest in wearing anything I've designed, be it ball gowns, everyday casual dresses, or otherwise."

"Well it's difficult to not like this one," she pointed. "The sleeves reach mid-forearm; I imagine lace would go well with it, in addition to the hand-sewn beadwork and trim details I've always loved. Even if this is just a draft, it sparks my imagination and gives me a clearer picture of what I want. It makes things a hundred times easier; I'm serious. Gilda, you're a lifesaver. You know, we should go to the dressmakers right now. But do you have time?"

"I'll always have time for my future sister in law," I smiled and stood up to walk with her. It took me a moment to be aware of what I had just referred to her as.

"I can't wait for your wedding, then. I hope Edmund proposes to you soon," she winked at me.

"Oh," I laughed. "But he and I have only been courting for a couple of months."

"So it won't be long. Tyrone and I only courted for about three months," she said in exhilaration.

"Well, I can promise you that if Ed and I do get married, you'll be the first to know," I smiled as we merrily made our way to the seamstresses.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

On some fortunate mornings, Marquess Darren Holloway-Ridgeway of Millville would wake up to a woman in his arms. This morning was one of those fortunate mornings, even if it was the High King's birthday.

It was not always the same woman, though. But the one he woke up to this morning was Marchioness Chelsea Farnsworth, a noblewoman about his own age, who was the widow of a rich nobleman. She was styled Lady Elsmere as a result of a childless but overall happy marriage to her late husband, Lord Wheaton, the 8th Marquess of Elsmere. In fact, due to her mother's marriage to the ex-Baron Claudius Atherton, she was the ex-Lady Carissa's step sister, but let us not bring the exiled girl into the picture just yet.

Darren and Chelsea were not in love. They were friends with benefits. They were both interested in casual sex. They were not exclusive, though. This affair meant nothing more than a fling to both of them, but while it lasted they were going to make the best of it, and they get laid as often as possible. Last night was not the first night they had spent together.

"Hmm, morning," said Darren lazily as he rolled over to his left side.

"Good morning," said Chelsea, getting up to put her chemise and smock on.

"Going so soon?" Darren mumbled. "No good morning kiss?"

"Not until we both brush our teeth," Chelsea giggled. "And come on, we both know what good morning kisses will lead to."

"Humph," Darren muttered and fell back asleep. Chelsea chuckled and left the room to go back to hers. Due to her experience, Chelsea had managed to escape anybody's notice when she slid back into her room. The first thing that she did was go to a large box on a counter. Opening it, there were about 3 dozens of vials stored in regular arrays. The first two rows were empty vials. The rest contained a solution that looked slightly cloudy, but no precipitate was forming. The test tubes were stoppered. When she took out one of the tubes she shook it, removed the stopper, and drank it up. It was tasteless and odorless. What was it? A form of contraception. She used it daily so that she wouldn't get pregnant while she could go on 'adventures' with various men. All single noblemen in possession of a good fortune. But she was not sleeping with them for money. She couldn't be considered a courtesan. She just wanted the thrill of it. The pleasure. The excitement with the secrecy of it. She had to be discreet and secretive about their affair. She knew that Darren's family would probably disapprove of their fling, and though she didn't have any family members to stop her from sleeping around, society would probably look down on them. And to be honest, the most exhilarating thing about this affair was that they had to keep it a secret from the rest of the world. Without the secrecy, the fun and the exhilaration was just halved.

The next thing Chelsea did was get rid of her morning breath, cleaned up, and got dressed. Ah, how absolutely pretty her dresses were. The smile on her face when she opened her closet door was always the most beautiful, though very few people could see that smile. She immediately picked out the dress she had chosen for today's occasion: an ochre colored one with stripes and floral patterns, featuring slits on both sides of only the outermost layer, that was slightly looser than most of her other dresses.

There were four things in this world that Chelsea especially loved: pretty dresses, nice jewelry, lavish parties, and sex. She had an abundance of the first two, the third was not difficult to arrange, while the fourth...well, Darren, along with other noblemen, were happy to provide Chelsea with that. She had a few other sex partners. Not plenty; just several others. But there was no doubt that Darren was her favorite. Perhaps due to his experience (not just with her, but with many others too), he knew just where to touch her to elicit what kinds of responses from her.

She smiled to herself at the memory of the heated, passionate nights they had spent together. Love was not part of the equation. It never was, and frankly it didn't need to be. Pleasure was, though, and so was passion. Lips locked in fervent kisses, sweating bodies and wanton gazes...nothing could be better.

Swiftly, Chelsea got dressed and revisited Darren. They'd attend King Peter's birthday celebrations as each other's escorts, and this was something Darren's family had no problem with, since to the world they were just friends.

The laces of Darren's tunic were still loose when she walked into his room. She was quiet and the door was cooperative - it didn't produce discordant creaks when she opened it. He wasn't facing the door or the mirror when she walked in so he couldn't see her, especially when his guest room in Cair Paravel was rather spacious. She snickered to herself and sneaked up on him, giving him a damn good scare. He yelped very unceremoniously and jumped, startled and alarmed, while she laughed so hard that she fell back onto the bed, clutching her stomach.

"ASLAN'S MANE," Darren exclaimed. "You gave me a sodding heart attack, woman!"

Chelsea sniggered. "You scream just like a girl!"

"I do not!" Darren shot back indignantly.

"Yes you do!" Chelsea giggled.

"No I don't! I so do not!" Darren groused, shaking his head. He went to the other side of the room to keep himself a safe distance away from his ferocious bedmate. He made sure he had kept his back to the wall so that he would be startled again.

"And now you're afraid of me. What kind of a man is afraid of a girl?" Chelsea guffawed, making her way to Darren who had just put his clothes on.

"Are you asking me to show you what kind of a man I am?" he looked at her with bedroom eyes.

"It puts you in a disadvantageous and vulnerable position when your back's against the wall, you know," she said tantalizingly.

He instead just growled and, at breakneck speed, flipped her around and pushed her against the wall, eyeing her lustfully as she gasped, not in surprise, but in anticipation and excitement. Why was he so needy all the time? Even he himself had pondered upon that question, many times before. But before he could find any answers, some other girl would be available to sate him.

Having sex with a friend was completely fine. He could always separate his emotions from the physical pleasure. Using his growing desire as his driving force, he kissed her hard and stroked her neck with one hand, his fingers lightly touching her skin and making her shudder and moan. He used his other hand to lift her dress, groping her thighs. She writhed to his touch, moving her hands to his back, and kissed him while touching him unabashedly. He pressed his body against hers more urgently as their tongues wrestled. She leaned forward, resisting him, further igniting his desire ablaze. He had untied the strings of her corset while her hands wandered lower to undo the laces of his breeches. His hands moved to grope her plump buttocks, but before he could pull her undergarments down and ravish her, she had moaned nasally and pushed him off of herself idly, surprising him.

"Are you sure you'll still have enough energy for the two tournaments today if we do this now?" she panted.

"Do not underestimate my prowess," he chortled.

"You're just a weak little boy," she smirked at him. He merely guffawed lightheartedly, understanding that they would not be getting some until tonight, so she turned around to face the mirror, fixing her clothes while he helped her retie her corset. He had become so skilled at doing and undoing the laces of a corset that he could make for a lady in waiting, she would sometimes joke and say to him. He would then reply that his abilities and skills in the bedchambers were far beyond that of a handmaiden's.

"On the contrary I have confidence I'll win the tournaments today. Or at least get into the final round," he said pompously once he was done redressing her. "A round of good sex always helps."

"Well then," she replied lightheartedly, turning around to face him. "How about a deal?"

"I make no promises," he said slyly. "Except that of pleasure."

She chuckled. "If you win the tournament, then you top, tonight. But if you lose..." she fixed her hair effortlessly. "Then I top, and you will be _powerless_, I tell you," she whispered in his ear.

"Ah, you little minx," he guffawed, unaffected. "Be very sure of what you're challenging me to. Even the wildest girls are tamed in my bed." No matter prostitute or noblewoman, every girl that he had bedded simply could not resist his good looks, natural charm, good wit, and social status. When they came to his bed they were more than willing.

"I know. That's why we're doing it in my bed," she said smartly. "Now come on. Your brothers will probably be waiting for us. They'll be wondering why we're taking so long."

"But you know what's longer?"

"Shut up!" she chortled and smacked his arm. "Let's go!"

* * *

**A/n:**

**It was real nice to write bonding between G and Su; HQP and I do hope you enjoyed reading it too. :D**

**We also thought that it was Darren's turn to be under the spotlight; he's a real precious cupcake; you'll see. :D**

**This chapter was Chelsea's debut; her character has never appeared before but she certainly has been mentioned, a long time ago when Carissa was still part of the picture. After all, Carissa and Chelsea are stepsisters, since Carissa's father married Chelsea's mother. Chelsea's mother is even more intriguing a character...keep an eye out for all 4 of them in the family to make future appearances. :P**

**P.S. both Darren and Chelsea are 17 but they'll be turning 18 soon. ;D**

**And doesn't anybody miss Ed/G scenes? :D**


	80. Revelations

**A/n: Many thanks to Guest, QueenElenaofnarnia, Aslanmane, Bella, Emma, EC, LOVEM, GoldenNarnianAge, Guest (DaXa), Aquafin, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, Connors, Emily, CairParavel, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

Today was Peter's birthday. If everything went according to plan, in the morning we would have a sword fighting tournament, while in the afternoon we would have a jousting tournament, wrapped up by a nice buffet for dinner. I was going to participate in both contests though I did not expect to win, for I knew I was up against some strong competition. But it was fine. Kings couldn't win everything. My heart wasn't really set on winning anyway. The happiest thing about today was that it was a holiday. No work for me – what could possibly be better?

After breakfast, the Pevensies, Gilda, Tyrone and I were now supposed to ride to the arena. I was assured by Lucy that the ladies in waiting would soon follow. I was eager to see how Katrina looked today.

Today's tournaments would be held in the arena in the Telmarine Castle, because the one in Cair Paravel was still under construction. But both stadiums would be of comparable size.

It was as if Katrina had walked out of one of my daydreams and straight into my sight. But my eyes widened when I saw that she was on a horse. Wait…what? Didn't she tell me last time that she actually didn't know how to ride a horse? It didn't make sense. Something didn't add up.

I motioned for the others to proceed to the arena first. I'd catch up with them later on. I patted Destrier so that he'd take me to where Katrina and Ines were.

"Ladies," I said, directing Destrier to trot beside Katrina's horse.

"Your Majesty," Ines greeted me first, but Katrina smirked somewhat slyly at me.

"Katrina, I thought you didn't know how to ride a horse?" I said, looking perplexed. "You could fall off. Ines, you shouldn't have let your sister ride a horse alone; it could be dangerous."

"Quite the contrary, my King. As you can see, Katrina can ride quite well. In fact, between us sisters, she's the better rider," Ines pointed out.

Katrina did not look disturbed. She simply turned to her sister and said, "Ines, you should join the others first. Caspian and I have something to discuss."

"Alright; I'll leave you two to it then. See you later, King Caspian, sister," Ines nodded at each of us and took her leave.

"Will you explain now?" I urged as Destrier and Katrina's horse trotted slowly behind.

"There's nothing to explain, Caspian. I do, after all, know how to ride a horse, as it turns out," she answered mysteriously.

"But then why did you lie to me?" I frowned, a little indignant, but mostly bewildered.

She just chuckled in amusement. "Well, admit it, Caspian. You liked it. You enjoyed our close physical contact. I was kissing your neck and you were savoring each kiss. Am I right or am I right?"

What a minx she was. She knew exactly what to do to get what she wanted, and she knew what I wanted too. Another thing about her I loved and absolutely adored.

"Well, yes, but you could have simply told me your true intentions," I replied lightheartedly. "You think I would say no to your kisses? That's rubbish; I could never get enough."

"Ah, but it wouldn't be half as fun, would it?" She winked. "And frankly, I liked our proximity as well. If your shirt wasn't tucked into your breeches I would have slid my hands underneath to feel your –"

"You like to tease, don't you?" I stifled a chuckle. I had to stop her before she had unleashed too many of my desires. But my mind did begin to wander, imagining what she might do to me if we were alone in the bedroom.

"About as much as I want your kisses," she said mischievously as we arrived at the arena, hopping off our horses.

"Then you ought to give me a good luck kiss. I don't expect to win, but I don't want to be eliminated from the preliminary rounds," I laughed as we walked to her seat in the front row. "It doesn't look good for a King, especially when I'm jousting in your favor."

"Yes, I brought the fancy ribbon with me so that I can tie it on your lance. And of course I shall kiss you," she said musically. "But I might not be able to keep my hands off you. It's so very tempting, you know."

I was rather pleasantly surprised that Katrina was not one to be inhibitive about her desires too. She knew what she wanted, which was good, so we wouldn't be wasting time. Good.

"I hope this remedies the problem a little then," I entwined my fingers in hers and kissed her.

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

The morning round of sword fighting tournament had just been wrapped up. My beloved Edmund had been declared the champion, so we all toasted to him at lunch. I couldn't be happier for him.

After lunch, he and I took a walk in the gardens. We had a fulfilling lunch, but it was a light one since the jousters mustn't eat too much seeing as they're about to participate in more sports activities.

"Congratulations, Edmund. You were really impressive this morning. As always, I mean," I smiled at him and nudged him. He should be very proud of himself for his success this morning. I was proud of him too, for he won the sword fighting tournament.

"Well, thank you. I finally feel like I'm gaining some recognition by my people. Since, you know, I'm always last, the youngest King," he replied.

"But I'll always look to you first," I said in reassurance. "I love you."

"I love you too," he grinned. "It's only when I'm with you that I feel so complete. I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

"Not even in the Golden Age?" I inquired.

"Well, perhaps, but at least not in a romantic sense, you know?"

I nodded. "I thought Viscountess Cheyenne had made you very happy back then."

"Oh..." he looked away.

Uh-oh. I probably shouldn't have mentioned her. "I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about her if you don't want to. Err, let's change the topic. Who do you think will win this afternoon's jousting tournament?"

"I have no clue, frankly. I hear from Tyrone that one of the marquesses from Millville is pretty good though. You know, the three Holloway-Ridgeway boys. Duchess Amelia's sons," he said calmly. "And, Gilda?"

"Hmm?"

"It's fine, you know. I can talk about Cheyenne if you want me to," he said.

"If you want to talk about it, I'd like to know more about your love life before we even met. It's a part of you and I'm determined to love every part of you," I said understandingly.

"Alright then. I will tell you about Cheyenne. How do I start though?" He ruffled his hair.

"With how you two first met, of course. The typical beginning of a love story," I said singsong.

He chortled. "Well, Cheyenne is, obviously, as you know, a Viscountess. But I only met her because of Peter. Cheyenne was actually Helga's cousin, and she was arranged to be Helga's lady in waiting once Helga became High Queen. Naturally, she and I had the chance to get close. She was quite a special woman. She was outspoken, fashionable, and had a great sense of humor. We were quite compatible. We would pull pranks on the others at times. Nothing beats the excitement of seeing the annoyance on their faces."

"We should do that some time then," I giggled.

"Yes, we should, you know! We must!" He beamed. "Cheyenne and I dilly-dallied for a bit but never courted. We weren't really looking for a relationship at that time, and we were more like friends than like a couple. And she was totally the type to choose a penniless peasant over an Emperor if it meant she could have true, requited love."

I mused. In this aspect I supposed Cheyenne and I were stark opposites. I was totally the type to choose a man of wealth and status, prioritizing it over love and emotions. I would attribute this difference to my royal status, since Cheyenne was just a noblewoman and never had a country to think of.

"But I don't blame you for making a different decision than what she would have chosen," he said in reassurance. He must have sensed my worry.

"I know," I smiled, holding his hand. "You've always been sensitive to and attentive to what I need and want, what I look for in life. You're not the selfish boy you once were anymore. See, that's another thing Cheyenne has taught you, correct?"

He smiled and nodded. "I see that you understand me as well."

"That's only because you're willing to open up to me and tell me about your past, and not feeling ashamed about it," I explained.

"But you never told me about your love life before I came into your life," he commented.

I laughed self-deprecatingly. "That's because I never had a _love_ life before you."

"Really? So you've never loved anyone before?" He enquired.

"I don't think so. I've been sent to live in Calormen once I turned 15," I explained.

"And you were alone? At such a young age? It's incredibly dangerous for you," he said, suddenly concerned and protective.

"I wasn't alone, thank Aslan, no. My aunt Jennifer Parr, the 9th Countess of Chatham, and her husband my uncle Gordon, went there with me. My mother really wanted to go with me to the Calormene Court, but her queenly duties at the Archenlander Court required her to stay. So she had entrusted her elder sister and brother in law with the task of being my guardians, as although I was of age for a courtship I hadn't officially reached the age of adulthood yet. I also had my best friend there with me. Sir Chester Bates," I revealed.

"So what were you doing in Calormen?" He inquired.

"Well you know why I was there," I poked his arm.

"Yes, but I still want to hear the story from you. You never really told me the full story anyway. And I'm not just curious; I genuinely care. And why not be open with each other anyway, since we are courting?" He chuckled.

"Alright, well," I grinned. "I was sent there to court Tomas, the Prince of Calormen. The son of the Tisroc, but his legitimacy had always been debated over, since, after all, his mother was the Tisroc's mistress, not wife. The Tisroc would have married this mistress as well, but then she died before they could wed. And the Tisroc had several other wives and concubines as well, which just makes things more confusing. His first wife, who was by default the Empress, gave birth to a son as well: Prince Jamal. The Tisroc didn't have any children by his other wives or concubines. He had children by his other mistresses but I'm not sure how many of them he had recognized and acknowledged as his own. But I can tell you for sure that Tomas is the Tisroc's favorite son, which makes Jamal very jealous of and angry with his half-brother, with whom he had never been on good terms. So, between Tomas and Jamal, can you guess which brother is the 'good' one and which is the 'bad' one?"

"So, both Tomas and Jamal are Princes, yet Tomas is the 'bastard' and Jamal is the legitimate child, right? Well, according to the novels that my siblings and I have read, it's usually the illegitimate kid trying to usurp the real Prince. But how often is reality anything like what fiction imparts to us? I'd say that in real life, Tomas is the better one and Jamal is..." he cringed and made a face at the end, which basically finished his sentence better than words could.

"You're right," I nodded. "So I was thankful that I was there to court the favored son Tomas, who was the Crown Prince at that time. He was pretty nice to me, actually, but...we weren't in love. We were just friends. I'm telling the truth." I had to add the last sentence because back when I was still engaged to Caspian, I had told a lot of people that Edmund and I were just friends when in fact our bond, our connection, our love, was way beyond just friendship.

"I know," he chortled. "But your courtship with Tomas was terminated, and you went back to Archenland with your entourage. Why?"

I sighed. "Eh, as you know, the political situation in Calormen was often rather volatile, and to talk about sociopolitical stability in Calormen was to speak of wild tales as a drunkard does, honestly. Some Tarkaans, possibly those who, like Jamal, were legitimate sons but whose positions were threatened by a half-brother, rebelled against the Tisroc, and threatened to storm the Tisroc's Palace if he did not place Jamal in front of Tomas in the line of succession."

"I'm guessing they did that because they could identify with and sympathize with Jamal. Which is understandable, actually, though this is not to say that I approve of their violent and aggressive behavior," Edmund remarked.

"Yes, I agree. So, the Tisroc was a coward and complied to those Tarkaans' demands, making Jamal the Crown Prince and Tomas second in line to the throne. Tomas had no objections, as he never really wanted the throne anyway, but Jamal has spent his whole life vying for the throne. He believes it is his birthright, and…in fact, it is. The throne was supposed to be his all along, but it was taken away from him unfairly. I was about to feel sorry for him, but he's not really worth our pity, I tell you. His personality...is very unlikable," I commented, with an understatement. A vast understatement, in fact. "But then, let's not forget that my very purpose of staying in Calormen was to wed the Crown Prince and be the next Empress of Calormen, so as to prevent a Calormene attack on Archenland. Now that Tomas is no longer first in line to the throne, it means I would never be Empress and I couldn't protect Archenland from Calormen as effectively, if I was just a Princess Consort."

"So you had to court Jamal?!" He grimaced.

"Unfortunately, yes, but just very briefly. The Tisroc had arranged for me and Jamal to court, while my aunt and uncle put up as much of a fight as possible. It's usually considered unwise to resist and defy the Tisroc, as nobody ever denies His Majesty or refuse to give him what he wants, but Aunt Jennifer and Uncle Gordon couldn't risk just sending me right into Jamal's talons. They could wield influence because they were assigned to be my legal guardians in terms of any matters concerning me, in Calormen. But once my parents had received word of this arrangement, and knowing Jamal's horrid reputation, had to bring me back to Archenland. It was not safe for me to Jamal's consort, given his abusive personality and the disrespectful way he treated those around him, with the exception of his father," I answered.

"Not that different from Rabadash, then," Edmund shook his head.

"I suppose. So there wasn't going to be any alliance between Calormen and Archenland anymore, except for some weak trading policies that the Tisroc agreed with my lord father on. I went back to Archenland with my retinue and a few months later, civil war broke out in Narnia. Caspian was on the run, you and your siblings came into the picture, and then I think you know how the rest goes," I concluded.

"Yup," he nodded. "So how can you protect Archenland against Calormen then, now without any treaties or royal unions?"

"I frankly don't know. Our military strength cannot possibly be compared to theirs. I think it's just a matter of time before they invade us. That's why my father needed an alliance with Narnia. It was exactly why I was sent here to marry Caspian, but now things have changed, though clearly, Archenland and Narnia are still allies."

"Yes indeed. And Narnia will send troops to help if Archenland needs it," he said confidently.

"Then I am glad to hear that. But of course I would prefer peace with Calormen than war. I just don't know how to establish peace with them, since they seem more warlike than favorable of peace," I pointed out.

"To be frank, Narnia wants that too."

"I believe that the only way we might have a chance at building good relations, without selling anybody into unions, is if Tomas is the Tisroc. He hates conflict," I stated.

"But it's not up to us whether or not he will ascend the throne. It's not like we'd actually send assassins to get rid of the Tisroc as well as Jamal or any other potential threats or usurpers and put Tomas on the throne, right? I mean, we technically are capable of doing that, but we won't," Edmund said analytically.

"Let's not think about politics and diplomacy today," I suggested, as I couldn't think of anything to say. "Today's a holiday and we're supposed to be celebrating, not brooding. Let's go join the others, and leave the topic for further discussion during council or mealtime, shall we?"

* * *

**A/n: HQP and I see that y'all like the three Ridgeway brothers very much so we'll try to make them appear a bit more frequently. Who knows? Perhaps they'll be in the next chapter...**


	81. Peter's Birthday

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, QueenLucyfan, CairParavel, Connors, Bronze Cat, Emily, Narniafan, EC, Guest (DaXa), Rhiannah, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, GoldenAgeNarnian, elomeno, Bella, Emma, Aslanmane, and all the other guests for all the wonderful reviews. ;D**

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Tyrone's POV~

Once we had arrived at the stadium for the jousting tournament in the afternoon, Susan kissed me good luck and proceeded to the front row of the audience, where many nobles were chatting already. Some had even arrived early as soon as they had finished their lunch.

Susan flashed a winning smile at me before taking her seat next to her sister and their ladies in waiting. I waved at her too, before collecting my armor, as the hostlers prepared horses for the tournament. Fences had already been set up.

I went backstage to a rather capacious chamber to get ready. At the moment, not many participants were there. Standing several yards away from me, but not facing me, was my friend, Darren. Ah, His Lordship, the Most Honorable Marquess Darren Holloway-Ridgeway of Millville. One of my favorite things to do was to scare him. So, soundlessly, I tiptoed to him. He didn't suspect a single thing when I crept around.

"HEY!" I said loudly when I was standing right behind him.

"BY THE MANE," he screamed (like a girl) and literally jumped. He turned around and let out a somewhat animalistic growl, mouthing an expletive at me. "I will never forgive you."

I burst out laughing. "You scream just like a girl!"

"Oh, no," he groaned, face-palming. "Why does everybody keep saying that?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because it's the truth?" I joked, punching his arm. "It's fun to poke fun at you," I shrugged, grinning playfully.

"Ugh, I'll get back at you. I'm gonna beat you," he said, smirking. "Just you watch, Tyrone, just you watch. You may be the future King, but I will still be a champ. Or at least a finalist," he said smugly.

"Alright, if you insist," I chuckled, fixing my clothes. Now, I was clad in my armor and about to joust. "Are you ready yet? You always take forever. Even a lady, without the help of any handmaidens, can get dressed quicker than you can."

"Oh, shut up," he rolled his eyes, fixing his hair so that he could put his helmet on. I took this chance to ruffle his hair and make it messy. "Hey! Get your paws off me!" He protested as I guffawed. I knew he couldn't retaliate because I had my helmet on already and there was no way he could touch my hair, or even smack me on the head innocuously. He just shook his hair till it was back in place again, then placed his helmet atop his head, securing it in place. "Now I'm set. Let's go."

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

The jousting tournament had begun and I was exceedingly happy to see that Caspian had managed to get through to the next round, even though we were still a couple of rounds away from the finals. As Caspian rode to me, giving me a dazzling smile, he asked me for my 'favor'. I wrapped my mauve ribbon around the tip of his lance. The crowds cheered him on and the applause for their King was deafening.

About an hour later, it was the final round. Caspian didn't get in, but I was proud of him nevertheless for his sportsmanship and athleticism. Kings couldn't always win. Actually, none of the Kings were shortlisted as finalists, surprisingly. The only two jousters remaining were Marquess Darren Ridgeway and Marquess Xavier Ridgeway, Sonya's fiancé's younger brothers. Interestingly, Queen Lucy had struck up a friendship with the latter, I had known, due to my close relation to her as her lady in waiting.

"Against my own brother," Marquess Darren smirked. "Who would have thought?"

"Are you up for the challenge?" Marquess Xavier replied jovially.

"Duh. Are you?"

"Never readier."

The two participants went to the audience and held out their lances to ask a specific lady for her favor. I looked to the elder brother first as he approached a noblewoman who I was not acquainted with – all I could see was that she was blonde, rather pretty – while the younger brother approached Queen Lucy, who was seated next to me. Her Majesty even blushed a little when he received her favor. Was His Lordship one of her suitors? Perhaps Ines would know something about it, since she always had a way of finding out about practically everything.

The most intense round of joust took place and the champion was – wait for it – Marquess _Xavier_! Yay! Three cheers! So, I guessed wearing the Queen's favor really did bring good luck.

Prizes were awarded to each of the participants, only the champion's award was more valuable. Now that the two sports tournaments for today were wrapped up, it was time for a quick tea break and then we had to prepare ourselves for the buffet tonight, and I had to attend to my Queen. Today was going to be a long day, but nonetheless a fulfilling day, I was sure.

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

It was almost time for dinner, now that we were back at Court. I looked myself in the mirror. I was all set for the buffet tonight. I had to admit that this was by far one of the best birthdays I had ever had. I turned 19, again, today! The tournaments at daytime were great entertainment. And I knew I owed it all to my loved ones: my family, of which Caspian was undoubtedly a part. In particular Ines who had planned all of this for me. Very thoughtful of her.

Someone knocked at my door. "Enter," I raised my voice.

Ines slid into my room and greeted me with a kiss. "You look good."

"So do you," I said. Her dress was in gold, with transparent sleeves and a belt. The golden appliques were extended on the skirt.

"Well, of course one must look one's best on one's courter's birthday, right?" She smiled. A beautiful smile for an alluring pair of lips. But, I believed that her lips would look better on mine, so I pulled her close and kissed her freely. She moved her hands from my chest to the nape of my neck and deepened the kiss. I was made very happy by her response. Daringly yet rather naturally, I moved my hands to her back, reaching lower and pressing her body closer to mine, the close contact making her shudder in pleasure and in anticipation. Gradually, I began to kiss her neck. Her fingernails dug into my shoulders and arms a little. She gasped and moaned in enjoyment as I kept going, showing no intention to stop. Her breath quickened and there was a point where she squeaked, sounding startled as she pushed me off herself and backed off a little. My ravenous gaze met her slightly puzzled one.

"I'm sorry," I said as soon as I had realized that I might have been advancing too quickly. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, I should be the one saying sorry, Peter, I –" she panted. "I understand that you have…needs, and, I mean, truthfully, I do too. Well, who doesn't? But…I guess it can be said that I'm more of a traditional kind of woman, and I really want to wait till my wedding night to give myself to my husband. I hope that you can understand that as well."

"I do," I nodded in assurance. "It's fine if you don't want to continue. Really, it's fine. But if you do want to continue, it's…also fine. I'm willing to wait…as long as you are. I am quite glad, though, and frankly a little surprised – pleasantly surprised – that you understand my…desire."

She chuckled. "Let's face it: you haven't had sex in 1300 years. That's got to be difficult to endure, right?"

I guffawed. Humor was always the best way to diffuse any embarrassment.

"Eh, well, it's not nice to keep the guests waiting, even if you _are_ the birthday boy and the High King," she giggled.

"So that's what you're here for? To escort me to the party?" I chortled.

"Yes," she grinned as we linked arms. "And of course to say happy birthday to you, Peter."

"Thank you, sweetheart," I beamed.

* * *

~Tyrone's POV~

I was seated at the dinner table with my friends the Ridgeway brothers, but only two of them, not all three of them. I was neither surprised nor annoyed that _Darren_ was late. His brothers and I exchanged smirks when he finally, furtively, ran into the ballroom to join us, fixing his clothes still.

"You're fashionably late, brother," Ruben commented lightheartedly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I went riding," Darren lied distractedly as I handed him a drink. He needed it.

"Really? Riding who?" Xavier asked jokingly.

Darren guffawed at the insinuation and smacked his younger brother on the head as Xavier attempted to duck. "Mind your own business, little boy."

"What excuse have you prepared if our lady mother questions you about your tardiness?" Ruben inquired.

"She has to keep an eye on Father tonight. It's her turn. So I don't think she'll enquire, but if you insist on knowing, I shall tell her that I was exhausted after the two tournaments, and fell asleep, which is...eh, more or less true, so don't accuse me of being a liar when I was just withholding part of the truth from our dear lady mother," Darren nudged me then. "And how 'bout you, Tyrone? There's something you haven't tried yet with your lover, pitifully. Your fiancée may be a Queen, but she is _also_ human, and it's natural to have desires. I know you've done it before, but still I think you should try it _with_ Her Majesty some time, you know."

"Alright, alright," I set my goblet on the table, chortling. "I'm getting married soon enough; how come _you're_ more impatient than I am?"

"Well I want you to have fun! We only live once in this world and in this timeline. Seize the day!" Darren pronounced epigrammatically.

"Seize the night, you mean," Xavier added humorously, clearly knowing his brother's habits well.

"That too," Darren nodded in a self-satisfied manner. "When the time comes for you to have babies, Tyrone, you should have three sons at least, so that you can name each of them after the three of us," he gestured at his own brothers. "Doesn't it sound nice when 'Prince' is added before our names?"

"Ha, if Susan agrees, you might stand a chance," I remarked. "Who knows?"

"What I don't understand, though, is why sex seems to be the only thing on your mind all the time, brother. Would you care to explain?" Xavier pointed out.

"Oh, of course I wouldn't mind to _enlighten_ you, dear brother. There are things you must know; you are becoming a man soon. And all men have needs, and so do all women. It's just that _I _feel it more strongly than other men generally do, or are willing to admit. I recognize my own desires, and I go out and get it," Darren simply shrugged.

"So you're a special child, aren't you?" Ruben joked.

"Special, definitely. Extraordinary, even. But I'm no child," Darren winked. "Ruben, you lucky man. You're about to get married as well; what have _you_ to worry about?" He asked rhetorically and patted his elder brother on the shoulder.

"Well seriously, Darren, how many girls have you shagged this week?" I inquired.

"Four? No, wait, three, because what I did with one of them doesn't really count as shagging," he shrugged nonchalantly as the three of us face-palmed. "All we did was – alright, too much information. Next time, just remind me to keep a tariff," he reached for the jar of wine, which was our way of signifying that the topic needed to be changed. "Refills, anyone?"

* * *

~Ines' POV~

It was now a couple of hours into the buffet held after the tournament to celebrate Peter's birthday. I saw the birthday boy talking with some of the guests, looking to be quite merry. Then I spotted my sister chatting with Sonya Sutton – soon to be _Lady Ridgeway_ – as well as with another noblewoman about her age. I didn't know her name, but it was great that Katrina was getting more and more sociable. We needed to be sociable.

To be honest, I was rather relieved to see that literally everybody, not just the villagers and commoners, but even the nobles, was happy for Katrina, and gladly accepted her courtship with King Caspian. I wouldn't have it any other way, for Katrina didn't deserve to be upset and looked down on.

"Hey, Ines."

I whirled once I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see the Telmarine King.

"Good evening, King Caspian," I curtsied.

"How about you just call me 'Caspian'?" he said lightheartedly. "After all, I am courting your sister, and if everything goes according to plan, you will be my sister in law. Now wouldn't that be nice."

I smiled heartily. "Then I can't wait for that day, Your Majesty. But until then, I prefer to show my respect by referring to you as 'my King'."

"Well then, if you insist," he chuckled.

"In fact, Your Majesty, I need to congratulate you for your courtship with my sister dearest!" I said happily. I supposed I was the one who urged His Majesty to make Katrina his courter instead of his mistress, and now my words were taking fruit.

"But how do you feel about the popularity your own sister has been gaining with the people?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "If my King is asking me whether or not I am jealous of my sister because she is liked by the people, whereas it is clear that I am not as popular with them as she is, well, I can't call it jealousy. Envy, yes, I'll give you that, but it's mostly...hope."

"Hope?" He seemed interested.

"Yes, hope. It is easy to think that I would be jealous of my own sister, so I see where you're coming from. But how could I be? I am rather glad, on the other hand, as I believe that if people can accept her, perhaps they can accept me too, with time," I explained. "And, you know, there was an idea I had wanted to talk to you about. But with Queen Susan's engagement party going on, as well as Peter's birthday that involved a lot of planning, I just didn't have the time. I wonder if we could arrange a time and date that is to your convenience?" I requested. I had been taught how to ask for audience with a royal or with a noble during the training course.

"I'll find a time slot and alert you once we get back to work," he nodded.

"Thank you, King Caspian," I said politely.

"Great; you're welcome," he smiled. Then I saw his gaze shift to Katrina again from the other side of the room. "Please excuse me. I'm going to go see what my lady wants," he said, and I knew he had meant Katrina. I smiled and nodded at him as he took his leave.

* * *

**A/n:**

**HQP and I are really happy that we were able to make use of a total of 4 characters' POVs in this chapter! We've never been able to do this before and it's nice to be able to do that. :D**

**We also tried to showcase the friendship between Tyrone and the three Ridgeway brothers; we hope you like that too. :D**

**We're also glad that y'all like Chelsea's character because she is gonna be introduced to one of the major OCs in the next chapter! :D**


	82. Seduction

**A/n: Thanks to QueenElenaofnarnia, LOVEM, RQueenLucyR, GoldenAgeNarnian, Emma, Bella, EC, Aslanmane, Guest (DaXa), CairParavel, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, Connors, Emily, elomeno, Rosie Cowell, and all the other guests. As a step-up from the hotness in the previous chapter, we hope you're ready for some next level seduction in this one! ;D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

By this hour of the day, practically everybody had approached me to offer their best wishes and 'happy birthday'. Humans and Talking Animals alike. But what was most striking to me is a _unicorn_ that I encountered today, a Talking Beast. His name was Jewel and in fact, I was not meeting him for the first time. We had an interesting past. The truth was that I was actually first introduced to Jewel the unicorn the first time I turned 19, many years ago, when Lucy had acquired a unicorn as a birthday present for me. She wouldn't tell me how she found one, but that 'a girl's got to have her secrets'.

Anyway, a salient feature about unicorns I learnt was that they were 'sired' to their 'first riders'. This meant that each unicorn developed a special, inexplicable bond to the first person to ever ride him/her, and from then on, only the people who share the same bloodline as his/her first rider can ride said unicorn. Unless the bloodline had died out while the unicorn remained kind of immortal (they often heal too quickly for them to be physically maimed or killed), unicorns would not be sired to another rider or bloodline. But as this situation had never happened before, it was subject to debate, the matter of whether or not slaughtering everybody in a sired bloodline could also cause the death of the sired unicorn.

Jewel was a creamy-white unicorn with an ice blue horn. He often wore a gold chain around his neck, which made him look no less majestic than the favored companion of a King should look. I was so excited and moved to be reunited with him after so many years. I remembered how very flattered and honored I was, to be his first rider. When my siblings and I vanished from this world 1300 years ago, Jewel detected it, and so he went into hibernation in a How similar to that of Aslan's, for all these centuries, lying 'dormant' just as my bloodline did, until we came back and my bloodline became 'active' again, and that was when he went out of hiding.

Even though Jewel's connection to me was the strongest, I often let Lucy, as well as Ed and Su too of course, ride him, since we siblings shared the same blood. I also longed to see the day my kids, as well as my nieces and nephews and even, perchance, my grandchildren, some day, could ride Jewel.

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

In a confident manner, I paced around the ballroom as the guests nodded and smiled at me, their voices echoing "my Lady". When this happened while Caspian was beside me, he had once said "hopefully they will soon call you 'my Queen'", which had made me smile humbly. But right now he had to be a King and had to socialize. So of course I let him do _his_ duty while I tried to do my part, looking for a conversation to join in and new people to meet. That was when I saw Sonya approaching me.

"Lady Ridgeway," I curtsied and smiled.

"Soon," she grinned and curtsied too, since technically she didn't have a title yet while I did. "Lady Katrina."

"Where's your fiancé?" I inquired.

"Oh, he's with his brothers and Baron Tyrone. To talk about...whatever it is that boys talk about," Sonya chuckled. "Do you want to meet a friend of mine? Well, technically a friend of Ruben's and his brothers', but isn't it nice to meet new people?" she offered.

"Yes, sure," I beamed amiably as she led me to the other end of the room where I was met with a girl about my own age and my height too, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was quite pretty, but her physique wasn't the first thing I noticed about her. It was her malachite colored gown. Even prettier. Her elegant dress featured a gorgeous, sensual v-neckline that she was confident to show off, boasting a chic and glamorous style with sparkling sequin beaded accents on the ruched bodice. In addition to the detailed decorations, the dramatic train on the flowing long skirt had made me really impressed and amazed. I didn't know about her social standing, but I bet that she had to be pretty high up in terms of social class, since she could afford these dresses that looked to be rather expensive. A mere handmaiden as myself could not afford these gowns with just my allowance.

"My Lady," we said to each other affably and curtsied at each other.

I bet she knew who I was already, since Caspian and I went public with our courtship. But Sonya smiled and made introductions anyway. "Katrina, this is Marchioness Chelsea Farnsworth, Dowager Lady Wheaton. Her Ladyship is the widow of the 8th Marquess of Elsmere. Chelsea, this is, as you know, Lady Katrina Farmington of Chippingford."

"The King's courter," Marchioness Chelsea smiled cordially. "Please, call me Chelsea."

"And please call me Katrina," I grinned.

"Can I leave you two to chat for a while? I'm going to go get food," Sonya said.

"Of course," I replied, beaming as she went to where the roasted chicken was. Turning back to Chelsea, I said, "So, Chelsea, you are friends with the Ridgeway family of Millville, correct?"

"Mm hmm," she nodded.

"I saw Marquess Darren asking you for your favor today at the final round of joust – or was it you?" I inquired.

"Yes, it was me," she giggled.

"So are you and His Lordship romantically linked?" I enquired.

She laughed. "Ah, no. He and I are just friends. Quite good friends, actually. He understands my problems, how I feel and what I need…"

I smiled. "How did you and his family first meet?"

"Well, geographically, Elsmere is right next to Millville. I married the Marquess of Elsmere last year and so it was pretty convenient for me and the Ridgeway family to meet often. So that's basically how I knew them, and Sonya by extension," she answered.

"Oh, I see. I knew Sonya first back when we were ladies in training," I said. "But you are a Dowager now…I'm sorry for your loss."

She wore an inscrutable expression on her face. "It wasn't much of a loss, really."

I frowned. "Why, may I ask?"

She shrugged. "My relationship with Lord Wheaton…It's complicated."

"Alright," I sensed that she wasn't willing to elaborate, but it was fine. After all, how long had we known each other for? It had only been a few minutes; I couldn't expect her to tell me about her marriage to Lord Elsmere within such a short period of acquaintance.

"But frankly, I haven't been living in Elsmere ever since the death of my husband," she revealed.

"Oh? And why is that, if I may know?" I enquired. Perhaps that would be a story she was more willing to delve into greater detail about.

"Shortly after I was widowed, my mother, who's never been married before, was wed to a Baron. Well…he's no longer a Baron now, for it was when Miraz was still the Lord Protector. But he was a Baron at that time. Otherwise, she wouldn't have married him," she shook her head. "So, my mother and I had to move to Selby," she explained. "I've been living in Selby all this time. It used to be my stepfather's property, until he was exiled and all his possessions were confiscated by the Crown. But his servants and maids and guards and footmen et cetera were allowed to live in his Manor, still. And so since his household was not dismissed, I intended to take full advantage of that. I stayed there too, since nobody ever told me to leave, and I had no other place I'd rather go."

I was stunned. "You mean…you…your mother married…_Claudius_?" Wow, I didn't even know that Claudius was married twice. (At least.) Well, I couldn't expect him to be a dutiful husband anyway. As far as I knew, apparently he also slept with the courtesan Diane, Caspian's ex-mistress.

All along I thought that it was just him and Carissa being a family, but clearly there was more to it. And I shuddered a little, involuntarily. What if Chelsea here was actually working with Claudius still to bring me down? It was unlikely though, since she wouldn't be stupid enough to reveal to me that she's his stepdaughter had her mission been to eliminate me. And she didn't seem to feel have any hard feelings about his exile.

"Yes, but now...my mother is traveling the world, since she has all the money she needs, and I think she's in Calormen right now," she said idly. "I'm not sure. She and I aren't close. And I had a rather remote relationship with my stepsister as well, even though I wish things weren't that way. I just want to have a proper family. I never even knew who my father was. I only know that my birth was a mistake. An accident. Like, I wasn't supposed to be born. I was told that I was just a complication of my parents' lust. And Farnsworth is my mother's surname. Because…what other surname could I have had?"

"So you live alone. No family," I replied as neutrally as possible. "Don't you feel lonely?" I glanced at her goblet furtively and found out that she had been drinking so maybe she was a little tipsy; that's why she was willing to pour out that information to me, because logically, one wouldn't tell others so much about one's own family background when they're just meeting for the first time.

"I do. All the time, to tell you the truth," she confessed. "Except when I'm surrounded by people at parties and social occasions as these. That's why I quite actively try to invite my friends and acquaintances to visit me in Selby Manor. I know, that's technically not the place I own, so _maybe_ I'm not in a position to make invitations, but I much prefer Selby than Elsmere. Sure, it's not as large as Elsmere Manor, but in Selby it's cozier and nice enough. In fact, you should visit me some time. I throw lots of parties and I'm sure you will enjoy them, Katrina."

"Sure, that would be nice," I nodded agreeably, as I ought to, as we saw that Sonya had returned. "I will have to consult with my Queen Lucy though, for, as you know, I'm supposed to be by her side at all times."

"No problem. You and your lady sister, even Their Majesties, everyone is welcome to visit and stay at Selby Manor. Any time, any day," Chelsea grinned. What a courteous hostess! Perhaps I could make it my business to learn from her.

"I see you two are getting along," Sonya said, looking pleased as she rejoined our dialogue.

"Yes, very much so," I beamed. "In fact, why don't I present you two to my courter the King?"

They seemed delighted, so I scanned the room for my Caspian. I found him talking to Ines, but he locked gazes with me soon. I didn't need to say anything or make any gestures; the inviting look in my eyes had said enough.

Caspian joined our conversation and we got along swimmingly. Gradually, I loosened up a bit toward Chelsea too, because so far I hadn't detected any signs that she might be loyal to Claudius. In fact, she revealed that she'd only met him a few times, and that he "probably doesn't even remember my name" due to the remoteness of their relationship.

As we chatted, the hopeful, optimistic, and perhaps even a little naïve, part of me thought that it might be possible for me to be friends with Chelsea. I needed more friends anyway; it couldn't just be my own sister and a handful of ladies I trained with a while back then. It would be nice to be friends with a Marchioness anyway, to benefit from social connections, although that, of course, was not the only reason why I wanted to be friends with her. Besides, Caspian would want his future Queen to have plenty of friends and connections. So, why not?

Caspian was in fact standing beside me the whole time and placed one hand around my corseted waist. While the four of us chatted, though, Caspian had slowly, tantalizingly moved his hand to my back, making me shudder as he stroked the spines of my corset, toying with the laces. I shot a desirous, somewhat _amorous_, look at him while he just smirked. A wall was right behind us so nobody could see what he was doing, especially when we kept chatting normally. I mean, we had to, right?

I thought he was just going to tease me as payback, but then he got bolder and more daring. Before I knew it, he had already dexterously undone three ties of my corset, starting from the top. I found that breathing was a lot easier as a result, yet at the same time it also got more difficult for me since it made me nervous, in a titillating way. As the laces were loosened, he chuckled ever so slightly under his breath. I sucked in tensely, causing my dress to look more provocative. That must have been what he was going for.

I fidgeted, squirming away from him with subtlety and caution so that nobody would ask me what's wrong, and we wouldn't have to explain ourselves. I let out a small gasp when he undid the fourth tie impishly. He mustn't continue. I _couldn't_ let him continue. But I didn't make a move just yet. I wanted to, but somehow I just couldn't. It's like my body couldn't even follow my brain's commands. Why? The answer was simple, once the momentary feeling of panic had subsided: I was _enjoying_ it. I _liked_ what he was doing to me. My mind was racing, and so was my heart. We might get caught, or we might not, but that was not my concern right now. His secretive actions had spurred me on; he made me want more. This kind of desire was dangerous. It's going to be the end of me if this went on.

His fingers were on my fifth tie when I piped up, even though I didn't catch half of what Sonya and Chelsea were talking about. Caspian's touch, even through a layer of clothing, had made me abandon all sense, logic and ration, in favor of voracious desire.

"Should we perhaps get some food? I'm a little hungry, and I haven't tried the salad yet," I said, but I could feel heat in my cheeks, so I must be blushing madly.

"We should. I see the boys are already gobbling their food. It must taste good," Chelsea said, looking in the direction of where Baron Tyrone and his friends were.

"Yes, indeed, that would be nice," said Sonya. "What say you, King Caspian?"

"Anything my Lady wishes," he simply winked at me puckishly. As soon as Sonya and Chelsea joined their friends, the first chance I got, I grabbed Caspian's hand so that he'd stop. Without saying a word, I brought him to a corner behind a pillar so that fewer people could see us.

"Now how naughty are we?" He smirked at me, looking_ very _pleased.

"Why did you do that?!" I hissed at him, though I was not angry.

"Do what?" He asked drawly and smugly. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific, my Katrina."

"Why did you attempt to undress me just now? It was such an _impeccable_ time and place to do that," I asked sarcastically, though a kind of craving was detectable in my gaze.

"_Oh_,_ that_," he said dramatically. "That's just one of the items on a _long_ list of things I wish to do to you, if you'll let me," he suddenly, though not violently, pulled me toward him, knocking the air out of my chest. Then he turned me around so that I was not facing him. It seemed to all happen in the split of a second. I gasped in surprise, but soon realized that he was just trying to retie the laces of my corset.

"Now you wish you hadn't stopped me, don't you?" He murmured in my ear, softly yet mischievously, kissing where my neck and shoulder met.

I gulped, not wanting him to know that his mere touch could make me feel all these ways I had never felt before. "You keep a list of things you want to do to me?"

"In my head, yes," he answered, amused. "Getting curious now, aren't you?"

"Getting prepared," I replied calmly.

"I am pleased to hear that," he said with a slight laugh. A triumphant, proud laugh. He _knew_ just how much power he had over me, not solely because of his kingly status, although it did make me want him even more. "But not tonight," he said, and I almost groaned in disappointment. "Your craving for me isn't strong enough yet."

"What do you mean?" I asked, rather frustrated that he could get away with teasing me like that. I supposed that must have been how I had made him feel with my previous attempts.

"It is simple, Katrina. I will not cease in my attempts to show you, bit by bit, what I want of you," he answered, chuckling. "Of course, in the most torturous, yet fervent, ways possible."

"Why do you do this?" I questioned, a little breathless.

"It's fun," he shrugged. "I like it. I like to tease you, and whether or not you like it – though I bet you quite relish it – I will still tease you, so deal with it."

I shuddered. Wasn't that along the lines of what I had said to him back then? I didn't know my words could have such an effect on him until he was saying them to me.

He continued shamelessly. "At night, your restless mind will be _filled_ with thoughts of me, I daresay, and you'll begin to think about what you'd have me do, if you could have me right where you want me. And_ then_," he explained seductively, making me shudder in pleasure and anticipation, but also in slight fear and obedience, because I knew that I was vulnerable to him. It turned me on. "When the momentum builds up to the point of climax," he said slowly, whispering in my ear. Each syllable that he had uttered was so crisply enunciated, making me involuntarily think about his insinuations and what he was suggesting. "You will forget _every_ sensation…but the pleasure…that lingers."

* * *

**A/n:**

**Although Jewel is a canon character in The Last Battle, we've decided that why not change his backstory so he can be a part of our series here and now? We hope you like the features we've given to the unicorn species! ;D**

**And now Katrina meets Chelsea...their relationship is going to be a very interesting one...you'll see. And yeah, we also elaborated a little further on Chelsea's backstory. :D**

**Next chapter there's gonna be MAJOR TROUBLE so buckle up, boys and girls! :D**


	83. Beachside Couple & Hillside Trouble

**A/n: ****Thank you to ** **QueenElenaofnarnia, LOVEM, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnian, Bella, Emma, EC, Guest (DaXa), Emily, CairParavel, RQueenLucyR, Narniafan, Connors, QueenLucyfan,** **and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(Beach of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Susan's POV~

A few days had now passed since my engagement party. Today was the second day of the fifth month of the year. Exactly 1 month till my big day. In the afternoon I was going to go to the seamstresses, preferably with Gilda, to try on my wedding dress. But for now, Tyrone had just approached me. He asked me to go somewhere with him. I obliged, but he wouldn't tell me where we were going. I followed him there anyway and though I knew that we were on the beach of Cair Paravel, he had covered my eyes with his hands, so I had to trust him completely (which I did) as he led the way.

"Ty, why are we on the beach?" I inquired relentlessly. "What are we doing?"

"You'll see," he answered mysteriously.

I took a few more steps, and I was allowed to open my eyes. I gasped instantly: a lovely picnic was laid out before us. The environment was perfectly serene and I loved the tranquility of it. And of course, the beach was our special place because that was when we had our first kiss. Also it was going to be where our wedding ceremony would be held, so it really meant a lot to me as this was going to be the place where most of my happiest memories would take place.

"Tyrone! Did you plan all of this?" I enquired happily, like a little kid. It might not seem like a lot of effort planning a picnic, but then it meant a lot to me. This was for me, for us, not for anyone else, and nobody even mattered when I was with Tyrone.

He held my hand. "Yes. All for my future wife," he explained, beaming, kissing me gently.

"This is really nice," I smiled. "Especially the food. Its enticing aroma, oh goodness, it's simply paradise. Shall we eat?"

He nodded, but we quickly realized how much I had sounded like Ed, and Tyrone had said so too, which made us both laugh as we sat down on the blanket pad. We ate and drank and chatted for a couple of hours. Until I thought of a question I needed to ask him.

"Ty?"

"Hmm?" He said as he gave me his full attention.

"Do you want kids?"

He thought about it for a moment before chuckling. "I've been thinking about this too. And my answer is yes, I do want kids. I think we are mature enough to be parents, to start a family, to raise our children," he said seriously. "Do you want to have children?"

"Yes," I answered, nodding. "But how many kids do you want?"

He shrugged. "A bunch?"

"A bunch? How much is a bunch?" I giggled. "Will 2 or 3 count as a bunch?"

"Yes; it's ideal," he grinned.

I smiled and was about to rest my head on his shoulder when he pulled me on top of him. I was taken by surprise. Surprised at his gesture, but even more surprised by how much I liked our intimacy and proximity. Very pleasantly surprised, I must say. I saw this as an excellent opportunity to kiss him. So that was what I did. My lips were on his but he, instead of _just_ kissing me back, deepened this kiss. I could feel a kind of urgency mounting. He grunted lightly in ebullience. This wasn't the first time we were so enthused, so enthralled by each other. It was as if we were afire; this kind of rapture could not be induced by any other act except for what we were doing right now, or the tempting prospect of rehearsing for our wedding night. The need only grew stronger and stronger. This was the moment in which we had felt most human, most vulnerable to our desires, yet most powerful, because our fervency could fuel us to do things that ought to be done behind closed doors. Somehow, I realized that he was running his hands along the sides of my legs, starting from my ankles and reaching my knees progressively. I was in one of my summer dresses, so the material of my skirt was much lighter; the sensitivity of my skin had skyrocketed manifold. I moaned slightly into our kisses, as his hands had reached my thighs now. It was obvious what he wanted, and if his goal was to make me want it equally zealously, then I'd say he had quite succeeded. As if echoing my thoughts, he had flipped me over so that now he could be atop me.

I didn't complain even when the contact of our lips was broken, for now he was kissing my neck, so the last thing I'd do was complain. I ran my fingers through his hair. This man had got really nice hair. I panted for air as he nipped very lightly and softly at my neck. He got better and better each time; this ecstatic feeling was addictive. I wasn't just Susan Pevensie anymore; he had brought me to a whole new level and had made me feel like a goddess. Indeed nothing could top this sensation; I loved it.

I stopped him amidst his kisses, not because I wanted him to stop, but because I wanted to share the bliss I experienced when he kissed me in this manner. I straddled him decisively. It didn't take long for me to leave a trail of kisses from his lips to his chin then to his neck. I was glad that he was going to be my husband, so that I could kiss him whenever I wanted. I wanted to kiss him as desperately as I wanted his kisses, so I kissed him on the lips again. And again. And again. As we reveled in our kisses, the radiant southern sun shone brightly and warmly on us. Even though this was an open area, there were only the two of us here. I knew that we could simply return to the privacy of either of our chambers, but I relished this moment and it was the right place. I liked it better, here and now. With Tyrone, everything was perfect.

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Princess Gilda decided that since the weather was beautiful today, she preferred to go outside rather than stay indoors. In the courtyard, she bumped into the two Queens' ladies in waiting.

"Hi, Gilda," said Lady Katrina first as Lady Ines shot the Archenlander a friendly wave.

"Hello, you two," Gilda beamed, glancing at the basket each of them carried with her. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to pick flowers," Ines answered. "Would you like to join us?"

"You don't mind if I come with you?"

"Well, the more the merrier," Katrina chuckled.

"Feel free to come take a walk with us if you have nothing better to do for the morning, since I know that you won't be with the dressmakers with Queen Susan until the afternoon," Ines added.

"Well then, let's go," Gilda said as the two handmaidens linked arms with her.

When they were on their way, they came across Reepicheep. The noble mouse bowed as they greeted each other. Then he, too, was invited to walk with them. Once they got to the hillside where all the beautiful flowers were, Gilda spoke. "I've never been here before."

"You mean to say that King Edmund has never brought you here on a romantic date?" Katrina replied. "Well that's not alright at all. We must tell His Majesty to do that some time."

"Ah, yes, I agree. It's such a beautiful place," even Reepicheep commented.

"Well I really want to explore this place," Gilda smiled. To her, it was really impossible to feel any negative sentiments when situated in such a peaceful environment.

"Sure. We're not going to take too long, though, so if you want to join us on our way back to the castles, then don't walk too far," Ines reminded kindly.

Gilda nodded then set off. As soon as Gilda was out of earshot, Katrina picked up a yellow rose and showed it to Ines. "This symbolizes friendship, right?"

Ines nodded. "Why?"

"Well as you know, Gilda gave me a lovely brooch. So now, to express solidarity and agreement, I figured that I could give her this in return, so that we can properly be friends," Katrina explained.

* * *

A while later, the two sisters exchanged glances.

"I think we have enough flowers for now, right?" Ines piped up.

"Yes," Katrina replied. "So should we go back now?"

"Mm hmm. Where's Gilda?" Ines asked.

"I don't seem to see Her Highness anywhere around," Reepicheep stood on a taller tree branch and reported. "Shall I search for her, my Ladies?"

"Let me go look for her," Katrina said, handing her basket to her sister before going off in the direction that Gilda had walked off in.

"Gilda?" Katrina called out, looking around, but there was no sign of the Princess. "Where are you?"

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

I placed a hand on a tree trunk and actually felt _magic_ course through my veins. It was as if the entire forest could breathe life. I was in awe but giggled when I heard footsteps behind me. Without turning around, I spoke, "I'm sorry if I'm taking too long but Lucy's right; the trees do indeed dance, and I just feel like Narnia – AH hmm humph mm–"

I was very rudely interrupted when a hand was clasped over my mouth. It wasn't Katrina's; her skin couldn't possibly be so callused that it felt like sand paper brushing against my skin. It had belonged to a man who had led a life of menial work and heavy physical labor. I had managed to let out a high pitched scream – somewhat just like a squeak – right before I was banned from making another sound apart from futile muffled protests. I froze and shivered in terror even though it was a warm day, as about half a dozen burly men walked in front of me, all wearing sinister sneers and sickening smirks on their faces.

My eyes widened and I was very scared even though I had been taught to keep my cool and remain composed at all times. Still, no kind of pretense could stop the intense beating of my heart due to how frightened I was. I knew there was no escape; I was surrounded by a dozen strong men, all armed and very muscly. My hands and legs were tied up by some very crude ropes, hurting my skin. A muzzle was also put over my mouth and while it technically should not interfere with breathing, I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even gasp for air. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, caused by the injection of a substance that had made me fall limp in the arms of one of my assailants.

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

I heard somebody squeal in the middle of the woods. On second thought, it had actually sounded more of a scream than of a squeal. Hurriedly, I scuttled in that direction and it was not long until I saw who I was looking for. I was about to call her name but the words got stuck somewhere in my dry throat. I only gulped when I saw that Gilda was apparently unconscious. A burly man was carrying her, and from the color of their skin, I didn't think they were Telmarines, or Archenlanders. I was so stunned by the sight before me that I couldn't even turn around to run, when danger was all around me. I had nowhere to go now, because there was a whole team of muscly men around me now.

"INES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before one of the armed men had immobilized me. They tied me up and pretty much treated me the same way they did to Gilda. A bag was pulled over my head so I couldn't see anything, but even if they hadn't done that, my eyelids were already falling, my eyes fluttering shut. The last thing I felt was a brief moment of pain in my arm, and then numbness. Nothingness.

* * *

~Ines's POV~

"INES!"

I gasped and whirled once I had heard my sister scream. I dropped my baskets and immediately ran straight into the woods. She must be in danger and anxious thoughts had instantly infiltrated my mind. I kept running while Reepicheep sped through the grass and bushes next to me. I had to stop rather abruptly in my tracks though when I was almost crashing into a man.

"Well, hullo there," the man said drawly.

I panted and asked, "Excuse me, good sir, would you happen to have seen two young girls passing by?"

He didn't answer me, only looking at me curiously and cocking his head to the side. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He said, folding his arms and completely ignoring my question.

"Pardon?" I frowned and kept looking around. I saw many people approach me, including Katrina and Gilda, but I supposed going to them would be no use now, since they were unconscious. Hopefully not dead. Panic had flooded me as a feeling of dread had crept under my skin.

"What's happening?" I queried, at a loss as to what I should do. I couldn't even think straight; I was losing my mind.

"We have another one. Ah, how lovely," another man, dressed the same way as the first man was.

"What are we gonna do with this one, hmm?" Said the first one as he sneered at me in a predatory manner.

"She saw us. What do you think we should do with her?" The second man said snidely.

"Take her; she's coming with us," said a third man as they all closed in on me.

"What did you do to them?" I demanded. I was supposed to sound angry, but instead what I said had just come out as a whimper. I wasn't even sure if they had heard me. And then, what happened next had happened too quickly that I couldn't even process it. Before I knew it, I couldn't move a muscle and I felt as if I was drifting into deep slumber.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

"Hey!" Reepicheep exclaimed. "Let them go!"

He had initially tried to leap onto Ines to use his tiny sword to slice the ropes open to free the Lady, but he didn't have enough time. A callused hand had swatted the mouse away, causing Reep to land on one of the men's foot. He raised his blade and stabbed his foot, causing the man to yelp, dropping the girl he was carrying and clutched his foot instead.

"What in Tash's name is wrong with you?!" One of his accomplices questioned.

"Take that!" Reepicheep saw that this trick was working, so he quickly did the same thing to several other men, leaping from shoe to shoe.

"Get this horrid thing off me!" One of the men exclaimed, his arms flailing futilely.

One of the unharmed man who had his hands free had crouched to pick up Reepicheep by his tail, causing the mouse to indignantly demand, "unhand the tail, Calormene!"

But of course nobody listened to the poor mouse. Instead, the man had flung Reepicheep around by his tail for several revolutions before throwing him into a far, far distance. Reep's head had landed on a branch with a thud.

The company of men, some of them limping due to a bleeding foot, carried the three girls with them anyway. No one could save them now.

* * *

**A/n: Thoughts on the scene between Susan and Tyrone at the beginning? They were making out rather intensely. :P**


	84. Action

**A/n: Thanks to ****Bronze Cat, Connors, QueenLucyfan, Emily, Narniafan, CairParavel, Guest (DaXa), elomeno, Aquafin, RQueenLucyR, EC, LOVEM, Bella, Emma, QueenElenaofnarnia, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnian,**** and all the other guests. :DD**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

I did not have work in the morning on the day after my birthday, so I decided to take a turn in the Dancing Lawn with Caspian, who didn't have to go to work yet either, on Jewel of course, and my Telmarine brother on his horse Destrier.

After that, when I returned to Court, I found that Ed and Lu were waiting for me there. It turned out that they, after the council meeting that they held had finished early, had been looking for me and wanted to have an audience with me, and thought I'd be in my office. Caspian went to his office too to prepare for the afternoon session, while I stayed to chat with my siblings. (Su was on a date instead.)

I then learned that yesterday, at lunchtime between the two tournaments, G had told Ed a lot about her past relationships, in particular the courtships with the two Princes of Calormen, who were half-brothers. Both of them were 18 at the moment and in fact only a few months apart in age, since they had different mothers. From what Ed was retelling me, the younger brother, Prince Jamal, seemed very much like someone Prince Rabadash would approve of, while the elder brother, Prince Tomas, seemed like a decent lad. (Yes, now that I'd turned 19 once more, I believed I had every right to call 18 year olds 'lads'.) What a stark contrast!

"Still, it's a pity that at the end of the day, after so many failed attempts and taking so many risks, Archenland was still unable to form an alliance with Calormen. Is that what you're concerned about, Ed?" I inquired.

"It's certainly one of the things, because Ed envisions himself to be the King consort of Archenland someday, and the Prince consort even sooner, so that's why he's wiring his thoughts that way," Lucy answered quickly, smirking at our brother slyly.

"Come on, Lu," Edmund laughed. "Well, I'm still a King of Narnia, so I'm thinking in Narnia's best interests as well. I mean, we _should_ be trying to secure an alliance with Calormen, even though our past attempts weren't very much successful. It just would be irresponsible of us to not at least try."

"That's true," I nodded. I was so proud of my brother who could let his erudite side show when it came to diplomacy and international relations. He was so born for this. Yes, we all had ample experience to train us into skilled diplomats, but Ed was really the brightest one among us all, in my opinion. He's brilliant. And if we had never discovered Narnia – if Lu had never – I did believe that Ed would probably grow up to be a politician.

"We would have involved Su and Caspian in this conversation as well but then we figured that if you would disallow this proposal that we have come up with to ever come to fruit, then it would be pointless to even consult with them," Lucy pointed out.

I chuckled. "You make it seem as if you're about to suggest something outrageous, something I'd definitely disapprove of."

"Eh, it's what we do best, isn't it?" Edmund winked at me.

"Well that's true," I joked. "Go ahead with that utterly unacceptable and out-of-the-question idea, though. I'm prepared to be enraged. But only if it's nothing I can't down and drown in a bottle of pink gin to help me get over it."

"You don't even need anything that strong," Edmund replied. "Lu, why don't you do the honors?"

"Sure," Lucy nodded. "Once I am of age – it's only less than half a year till I turn 15, again – I would like to go to Tashbaan, Calormen to court the Prince Tomas."

"What?!" I stammered. "Why?!"

The two of my youngest, most naïve siblings exchanged glances and sighed at me unanimously. "Pete, we literally just told you why. We need foreign alliances. It's our duty."

"Yeah, but…sending our little sister to Calormen!" I protested, and felt Lucy roll her eyes at me.

"You say it like it's penalty. But it's actually more like your little sister volunteering to go, for the good of her nation," she shrugged. "Besides, it's just a courtship. It doesn't have to amount to anything if things ever go downhill."

"And you just said that Tomas sounded like a pretty decent guy," Edmund added.

"I did…but…"

"No 'buts', Pete. Unless you can come up with another way to ally Narnia with Calormen. Only having Archenland as our ally is not enough. As for the island nations that are further away, well, that would require more planning so let's leave it to a later time," Lucy stated.

"I just don't want you to suffer at the hands of Calormenes. You know how barbaric they can be and how much justice they can exact with what they call laws," I sighed.

"Not if we send enough of our loyal men and women there to guard and attend Lucy," Edmund replied. "I'm sure there'll be a number of willing patriots volunteering. Especially if we could offer a reward."

"Well, it seems like for every drawback that I can think of, you two can supply me with at least one benefit to outweigh what I just pointed out. Perhaps we should discuss this with Su and Caspian at dinner, and then tomorrow morning with our council," I said.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Peepiceek sighed out of worry. It was sundown yet there was still no sign of Reepicheep. The High Mouse had been gone for hours and hours now. As a result, Peep had to go to the woods himself for a search. He had yet to catch sight of his best friend, but when he heard a whimper, he waded across some bushes and found Reepicheep in pain.

"What happened to you?!" Peepiceek gasped.

"Peepiceek," Reep slurred. "Where are Their Majesties?"

"That's not the main point. Where did Her Highness and Their Ladyships go?" Peep inquired as he helped his friend up. Reep had passed out many hours ago due to a blow to his head. Though he was now conscious again, his head still hurt.

"But that's exactly why I asked for Their Majesties. Something terrible has happened and they need to be warned right away. I should have gone to them in the morning when it happened, but I obviously fainted," Reepicheep tried to explain as they staggered back to the castles. "I don't have the energy to tell the story more than once, so please just wait till Their Majesties, or just any one of them, grants us an audience, where I can tell both you and them what I had witnessed, once and for all."

"You witnessed something so shocking that you fainted?" Peep asked innocently, his facial expression completely serious.

Reep sighed.

* * *

It was now dinnertime for the royals. They were generally in a gloomy mood this evening. King Caspian wasn't particularly happy since he hadn't seen Lady Katrina today, when it was always Katrina who put him in a better mood before the stress from work could override his sanity.

Queen Susan was in the worst mood. She had found it weird that she couldn't find Princess Gilda earlier in the afternoon, when they had mutually agreed to meet up and go to the seamstresses together. Susan decided that it might be a good idea to have company anyway. Queen Lucy was her maid of honor so she would be the bride's first choice under any circumstances, but since the young Queen was holding public court, Susan went to Lady Ines. She was disappointed when Ines was nowhere to be found, and nobody had seen Katrina either. Irritated that she had been stood up, she ended up having to go to the dressmakers alone.

Just now, Baron Tyrone had followed King Peter and King Edmund to one of the towns to oversee the construction progress of a new school. But now they had returned and all 6 of them sat together at the dinner table.

"Lucy, have you seen Katrina today?" Caspian enquired.

"No, I haven't, and in fact I was about to ask you the same question," Lucy answered glumly.

"Well I only know she was with Ines," Peter piped up.

"You don't even have to ask me where Gilda is. I don't have the answer," Edmund said apologetically.

"But shouldn't they be back by now?" Susan queried. "Who in Narnia would spend a whole day picking flowers?"

"None of the guards in this tower have seen them since this morning," Tyrone added.

"Ah, so we are to believe that the three of them have just magically vanished into thin air," Susan threw her hands up in the air.

"Fret not. I'll ask around again after dinner," Tyrone volunteered.

Before anyone could say another word, a guard outside had let in two mice, among which one was injured.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy frowned. "What's happened to you?" she scooped him up and placed him on the table so that he could speak with all 6 humans more conveniently at eye level.

"Majesties, I have most grievous news for you," Reep reported, and began to explain the attack and the kidnapping. "I am so sorry, Your Majesties. I wish I could have done more to rescue the three of them."

"We do not blame you, Reepicheep," Edmund said gravely. "To be honest, we're just glad you're still alive.

"You could have died," Peter added under his breath.

"Well I hope our girls are still alive," Caspian snarled.

"Is that all?" Lucy enquired gravely.

"Well, Your Majesties, from the attackers' accents I could deduce that they're from Calormen. But they are dressed like merchants, except they are carrying weapons with them," Reep added.

"My guess is that they disguised themselves as merchants," Susan said solemnly.

"But why would Calormenes come all the way from the south to here in Narnia just to capture three girls?" Tyrone inquired.

"Not just any girls. They chose to kidnap the Kings' courters for a reason," Edmund said grimly.

"They want something from us then, I presume?" Caspian shrugged anxiously.

"What could it possibly be?" Tyrone asked. "We haven't had any dealings with them for centuries."

"If those men are sent by the Tisroc or any Calormene royal, it probably isn't ransom, since they already have an abundance of gold already. I believe they're more likely looking for something that could diplomatically or politically weaken us," Edmund said, trying to stay focused.

"It's time to take action. Peepiceek, please take your High Mouse to see a healer; he looks as if he could pass out again. The poor thing," Peter announced. The two mice bowed and went away deftly.

The High King then turned to his colleagues, bidding them all to finish their dinners in haste so that they could get to work. Of course, he didn't forget to add, somewhat bashfully, that it would be the worst of ideas to send Lucy to Calormen to court Prince Tomas, whatsoever. So now it looked like that plan for an alliance with the arid southern empire would be called off.

After the meal, responsibilities were delegated. "Alright then. Everybody, report once what you have to do," Peter said regally. "I'm going to prepare the weapons. The mace, as well as other necessary equipment."

"I'm going to construct a plan," said Tyrone. "We need one."

"I'm going to get Glenstorm and his sons to gather a troop to back up our rescue party," said Edmund.

"I'm going to let Cornelius know what happened, as well as appoint Trumpkin as our Regent in the time of our absence," said Caspian. "Alert the Council, prepare necessary documents, and such."

Peter frowned. "No, I don't think that would be necessary. My sisters are staying here anyway. Trumpkin doesn't have to be Regent. Narnia does not need a Regent when there are two Queens around."

"Excuse me?" Susan frowned.

"If you two value your lives, you wouldn't risk them," Peter said in an admonitory manner.

"Yes of course we do value our lives. But we also value the lives of our potential future colleagues. We're not going to sit here and just let our friends suffer," Lucy explained.

Peter shook his head resolutely. "I am not going to allow you two to go. It's simply too dangerous!"

"Isn't that exactly why they need to go? Because it's dangerous there and we're gonna need every fighter we've got," Caspian piped up.

"Have you all lost your minds?!" Peter argued.

"Helga would have let them fight, you know," Edmund pointed out.

"Funny you'd mention Helga," Peter said sardonically. "I've lost way too many women I love. And now you all expect me to send my sisters to Calormen, the land of debauchery and immoral thugs. Yeah, sure. Great idea."

"We've already been through this last year, Pete. I'm going to fight. Father Christmas gave me this set of bow and arrows so that I could fight! Right?" Susan said huffily.

"Besides, there is no valiancy or honor in not helping when I could have helped," Lucy emphasized. "Reep would agree, I'm sure."

"Peter, your sisters have been in battles before. They are sufficiently trained. I don't see why you should stop them," Tyrone added.

"Ha! So, it's the five of you against one of me, now, isn't it?" Peter folded his arms in resignation.

"Yes, and you will lose out to us five times over," Lucy said.

"Let me tell you what we are going to do. Lucy is going to arrange for the _Dawn Treader_ to be readied. Caspian," Susan turned to the Telmarine King. "You probably won't appreciate that the debut voyage of your ship is used for such an unexpected purpose at the worst time, but Telmarine Narnia has no navy. I'm sorry," she said calmly. "We need whatever rations and manpower we can get. Edmund and Caspian will join her as soon as they have done their parts," she said in a queenly manner.

"And what about you yourself?" Peter gave his sister a questionable look.

"I'm coming with you to collect blades and arrows, of course," Susan said naturally.

"You sure I need an extra pair of hands?" Peter narrowed his eyes.

"It's not an extra if it's necessary," Lucy said cleverly.

"Fine. Let's get to it then. We'll meet at the Place of Arms in an hour's time," Peter concluded.

* * *

**(Place of Arms, Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

An hour had passed. The six heads of state had assembled at the agreed location. King Edmund had arrived with a troop led by Glenstorm. King Caspian had left Trumpkin and Cornelius in charge of running the country already. Queen Lucy reported that the ship was ready to set sail, while the rations and other supplies were being transported on board as they spoke, supervised by Captain Drinian Harrington, 9th Viscount of Newport. Queen Susan prepared bows and arrows for the archers she would lead. King Peter distributed the rest of the weapons to the other soldiers. Now it was time for Baron Tyrone to explain his plan.

"History has taught us that the Calormenes' usual practice is to lock their captives up in a cellar within the palace, but near enough to the dockside. Look at this," Tyrone laid out a map on a desk for everybody to examine. "If they take the quickest route, they would sail toward this direction," he pointed, "and arrive at this pier. So, we're going to raid the Tisroc's Palace through its northeastern gate."

Susan pursed her lips in disapproval. "The last time we tried to raid a castle, we lost a lot of men, as I trust we still remember in our hearts. I don't want tragedy to repeat itself, and I don't want any casualties."

The Captain's son faltered a little. "Well, I simply thought that if we can –"

"Besides, the Tisroc's Palace is nothing like Miraz's turrets. Miraz's men weren't around at that time, but the Tisroc could have guards stationed at every door. We need to be more realistic here; come on," Susan scoffed.

"Su, come on. Let's be neither sour nor sullen," Lucy nudged her sister, wondering if she was being the devil's advocate. Or, in this context, Tash's advocate. "Just listen to what Tyrone here has to say, alright?"

Tyrone continued after seeing the nods of approval he received, but his heart sank a little when his own fiancée didn't seem to be much in favor of his plan. "Right, so as I was saying, we're going to hack into the palace through the northeastern gate. The turrets' walls are high, but we can –"

"It's still not working. How do we get pass the guards?" Susan pointed out. "We can't use gryphons like we did last time, because this time we have to _sail_ there."

"My sons and I can handle them," Glenstorm volunteered.

"If I remember correctly, Calormen's guards are known for their laziness and untrustworthiness, so it might not be as difficult as think," Edmund added.

"Alright then. Thank you, Glenstorm. The centaurs will deal with the guards outside the turret wall. What about inside?" Peter asked.

"You mentioned they're built high, Tyrone, so how do we overcome that? Literally," Caspian added.

Tyrone explained his solution and frankly, everybody was quite impressed that he was able to come up with such a plan. Not even Susan had anything to say to this. Things were soon finalized. Awhile later, the ship was ready to set sail, and so began the debut voyage of the _Dawn Treader_.

* * *

**A/n:**

**So, what could Tyrone's plan possibly be? :DDD**

**Thoughts on Reepicheep's and Peepiceek's involvement in this part of the plot? ;DDDDD**

**And also on Lucy's once-prospective, now-cancelled plan to court Prince Tomas in order to ally Narnia with Calormen? ;DDDDD**

**Don't worry; next chapter we'll see more of how the kidnapped girls are coping, and also a very important character will be making an appearance. ;D**


	85. Damsels In Distress

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, LOVEM, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnian, Emma, Bella, EC, Guest (DaXa), Aquafin, Connors, CairParavel, RQueenLucyR, narniafan, QueenLucyfan, Emily, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(Tashbaan, Calormen)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The three victims were thrown onto a cold hard floor. The bags over their heads were finally removed, but none of them ever had the chance to take a good look at their capturers since they had slid out from the room and locked the door.

The three of them looked around. For the first time in days, they could actually see something again. The room was dimly lit. Only two lamps were lit, but they could still make out that it was a storeroom. Various objects were lying around, and some of the wooden boxes placed near the corners were covered with dust and cobwebs.

They had woken up from their drug induced deep sleep a few hours ago, and found themselves on a ship. Much to their surprise, they were given water to drink and some bread to eat on the ship, even though the cabin they were trapped in was very poorly managed. They didn't know how much time had passed.

"Is everyone alright?" Lady Ines asked with a croaky voice, looking around. All she wanted to do was to find her way out of here.

"I don't feel great but I'm not ill, I suppose, so I guess that classifies as 'alright' given our circumstances," Princess Gilda said, rubbing her temples as an attempt to calm herself but she was still scared.

"Any idea where we are and why we're here? What do they want from us?" Lady Katrina squeaked, curling into a fetal position.

"We are in Calormen. Probably inside the Tisroc's palace," Gilda announced grimly. "I could recognize the accents, and their…smell."

"Why would we be in _Calormen_?" Ines inquired, distaste in her tone as she found some matches to light two more lamps.

"Well, I believe they only wanted to capture me, but unfortunately you two saw their faces as well. They could afford to make their identities known; they couldn't be exposed. See how careful and _prudent_ they had been? We had bags put over our heads," Gilda answered.

"That would make sense. And now we're in the south. How long have we been traveling for?" Katrina enquired.

"A day or two," Gilda guessed. "But, you know, right before they could put me to sleep, I could recognize some of them, and I daresay those men were Jamal's guards."

"Who is Jamal?" Ines asked.

"You don't want to know," Gilda said gravely.

"Yes we do, and we do need to know. If you can give us information, we can maybe figure out one of his weaknesses, and we can stand a better chance of survival, which would basically be our top priority right now," Ines said insistently.

Gilda went on to explain her past dealings with the Calormene Prince, as well as with his half-brother Tomas. The story of her arduous relationships with the two Princes, alongside the constant rise and fall of their statuses and precedence at the Calormene Court, had made the two Ladies temporarily forget about their problem at hand.

"Do you think Jamal would try to hurt us?" Katrina queried.

"It's possible. He has sadomasochistic streaks. His penchant for cruelty can get extreme at times. I've seen how he treats his slaves," Gilda said dreadfully. "Please don't make me elaborate; I'm not sure if my stomach is strong enough."

"Well, we need to find a way out before he can get to us," Ines said decisively, standing up and pacing the perimeters of the room, musing and looking as if she was searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Katrina questioned wearily.

"We need something we can use as a weapon. Some sort of object that we can temporarily use to defend ourselves in case we need it. After all, we never know," Ines answered. She then crouched and picked up a wooden stick. She figured she could whack it on an attacker's head. "This would do. Once we get out, we're going to –"

"Once we get out?! You're _insane_! You're going to get us all killed!" Gilda exclaimed. "Jamal or his guards are not people you can defeat, especially not with a bat."

"Gilda is right. We shouldn't draw attention. Guards could be around and I don't want any of us to be…manhandled. Maybe if we…behave ourselves they'll leave us be," Katrina said, slinking back.

"Besides, by now, Reepicheep, who was with us, has most likely already warned Edmund and the others about the accident. I am inclined to believe that they're already on their way here to rescue us," Gilda added.

Ines looked at the two girls in awe. She could not believe what she was hearing. "So, until they set foot on Calormene soil, which could take _days_, you want us to just sit here and do nothing? They don't even know where we are. And even if they know we're in Calormen, they couldn't possibly search every inch of these lands for us. Do you know how difficult it will be for them to get _inside_ the palace in the first place? It's impractical; they can't do it. So _we_ have to be the ones to do _something_."

"Seriously, I will not risk my life or Gilda's trying to be a heroine. I don't want to have to face the consequences of a decision _you _made," Katrina shook her head resolutely.

"You were always afraid of _everything_, Katrina. You need to stop being so _cowardly_! Do you remember the time when we were lost in the woods? If we had followed _your_ 'advice' we would have starved to death already," Ines shot back snidely.

"We were not 'lost'! We were just going the wrong way! We were kids back then, and we weren't being held captive at that time. That was then and this is now. This is serious, I tell you. These men are dangerous; you've already seen and experienced what they could do to us. Make one wrong move, and we'd all be dead. Is that what you want?!" Katrina snapped, sounding aggravated.

"What I _want_ is for both of you to stop being so easily frightened by everything. We have to get _out_ of here; we can't stay here indefinitely. Forever! I'm not going to just let myself die! Unlike you, I won't just do _nothing_," Ines snarled.

"Please, you two. Stop it. You're hardly helping. We need to create a solution to our predicament, not more problems," Gilda piped up. "If you are interested in knowing what I think, I think that Katrina is right. This is no time for heroism, Ines. You can't be selfish and make decisions for us. If you insist on being hotheaded, and try to break out of this storeroom somehow, we're not going to stop you. We can't stop you, and you might take pride in knowing that, but honestly, this isn't just about _you_. You are jeopardizing our safeties and I won't have it. I thought you would be more intelligent, you know? Edmund and the others will find a way, like they always do. They've ruled for so many years. They're experienced; they've led armies, planned wars, and fought battles. Is it that difficult for you to have a little faith in them?"

Ines sighed in resignation, letting go of the wooden stick. She sat back down on the floor. They struggled to stay united and their morale was low. All they could do right now was try to stay alive long enough for the rescue party to arrive.

* * *

A whole day of sailing had passed for the Narnians. It was nighttime again when the _Dawn Treader_ was nearing the Calormene pier. All the soldiers were clad in armor now. King Edmund, in particular, switched on his torch. When he did so, some of the soldiers grimaced and backed away in fear, thinking the high-tech device to be some sort of a mystical relic.

Captain Drinian Harrington lifted his spyglass but could find no guards outside of the gate. He found this strange, but reported it to the King who commissioned this ship anyway.

"How come?" King Caspian asked. "What kind of a palace would be unguarded?"

"_Now_ what are we going to do?" Queen Susan said in agitation.

"We stick with the plan to play safe," King Peter announced then turned to the centaurs, motioning for them to land first. They did as they were told and checked the place.

"The centaurs say the coast is clear, my liege," said a seagull, one of the Talking Animals.

"This is all very strange. How unusual," Queen Lucy said under her breath, silently hoping that it would not be a trap that her siblings and their companies would be marching right into.

The others were dispatched while the Valiant Queen of them stayed on board with several other crew members. She had her cordial ready in case anyone needed it, but she was reminded to use it sparingly as she did not have infinite supply of the healing juice.

As the others went on with the mission, she slunk back quietly and prayed to Aslan.

The rescue party, in a neat formation, furtively scampered to the turret wall at the side gate, expecting the Calormenes to be mostly busy guarding the main gate. King Caspian was at the very front. Some of the soldiers were carrying a long pole. They raised it high and set it up as a hypotenuse to the wall and the ground. The diameter of the pole was wide enough for Caspian to step onto. He was leveled up to about one-third of the turret wall's height. That was as far as the pole could go. In order to continue, he needed some sort of a 'stepping stone', like rock climbers needed rocks to grip on. That was where Queen Susan came into the picture.

The Gentle Queen was at the very back with her mighty bow and arrow. Caspian turned around and shot a nod at Susan, signaling for her to shoot an arrow at the wall. She did, and it adhered firmly to the brick surface, sturdy enough for Caspian to climb up smoothly as the others on the ground looked on. She fired the shots at regular time intervals. Each time, her aim was perfect. Caspian kept going and everything seemed fine, until one of the bricks, which had been a target of Susan's arrows, fell off from the whole structure, presumably due to poor maintenance. The rock fell to the ground with a thud, following by gasps from the soldiers, although thankfully nobody was hit by it. For a moment, they all thought the turret wall was going to tumble down by itself, but that didn't happen. Sighing in relief, Susan continued until Caspian was all the way up.

Caspian had to do a somersault so that he could land on the corridor that connected the towers. He then took out three ropes and tied each around a sturdy structure of the turret, casting the ropes down to the ground so that the others could climb up. However, once he had turned around, he found a Calormene guard coming his way. Fueled by his rancor, Caspian punched the guard in the face, causing the guard to turn around. Then the King raised his foot and connected the sharp edge of his boot with the guard's head, causing him to drop to the floor, unconscious if not dead.

By now, all the others had caught up. The next part of the plan was to split up in search of the three girls, but before they could do that they needed to take a good look at the palace, so that they would know where the drawbridges and the important gates are.

"There are two gates," Caspian spoke, not loudly, but clearly enough. Everybody crouched or knelt to stay down as they listened to their King. "The outer one's easy. It's the inner gate that's impossible. I've studied that gate mechanism before, so I can find my way around it, but it's way too complex for me to explain right now. So, we split up."

"How?" Tyrone asked.

"All of you shall take your stations at the outer gate. You leave the impossible one to me," Caspian said bravely.

"Well if it's impossible then how are you supposed to handle it?" Edmund asked.

"I'll find a way," Caspian said hastily. "I have a plan in my head, but it's difficult to explain. Sorry; you'll just have to trust me. All I can say is that once you get in, Edmund, signal for me to do my part with that magical flashy device of yours, so that I can –"

"Wait."

Everyone looked around, searching for the voice that interrupted the Telmarine King in the midst of this raid. The voice had belonged to a female. They soon found a cloaked figure standing in the shadows. Some of the soldiers aimed their weapons at the figure, but they didn't shoot, seeing as the figure was unarmed and didn't look as if she was about to attack. Their Majesties found the voice familiar, but it did take them a moment to realize who it was.

"Carissa?"

* * *

**A/n: SUSPENSE!**


	86. Princess Carissa

**A/n: Hello! Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, LOVEM, EC, CairParavel, Connors, Guest (DaXa), Aquafin, Emma, Bella, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnia, Rosie Cowell, QueenLucyfan, Emily, Narniafan, and other guests. This story is just full of surprises, eh? We'll leave it up to you to decide if it's the same old Carissa you knew from a few dozens of chapters back. :P**

* * *

**(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Carissa Atherton was once known as Lady Carissa of Selby, just as Claudius Atherton was once 9th Baron of Selby. But ever since they had lost these titles and any right of abode in Narnia, they had fled to Calormen to seek asylum. As fate would have it, Claudius ran into his wife, Therese Farnsworth, in Tashbaan. Therese was Carissa's stepmother and the biological mother of Chelsea (Lady Wheaton, Dowager Marchioness of Elsmere), but she abandoned her daughter and ran off to Calormen. There, she became one of the Tisroc's mistresses, seeing as that would enable her to live the high life. She had no qualms about letting her husband know that she had been unfaithful, and Claudius did not really care about his wife's infidelity. And of course, the Tisroc did not have a problem with his mistress being a married woman, either. What Claudius did care about, though, was the temporary shelter Therese could give him and her stepdaughter in the Calormene Palace.

Once father and daughter had settled down, Claudius decided that they could not stay as guests forever, since it was just foreseeable that the Tisroc would one day tire of Therese and stop sharing a bed with her, and she would be a nobody. In fact, she was already a nobody in Narnia, since she was no longer Baroness of Selby. To remedy this, Claudius and Therese conspired to use Carissa as their pawn again. They attempted to place her as the wife of Prince Jamal of Calormen, and they had succeeded, since Therese was able to use whatever influence she had over the Tisroc to talk him into letting her stepdaughter marry his son.

Carissa, as usual, did not have much say in the matter. Correction: she did not have _any _say in the matter. But the prospect of being a Princess consort did not disgust her. At least, that was until she knew what kind of a person Jamal was. Their wedding was a highly publicized ordeal. Even the consummation was not a private ceremony, much to the girl's horror. Only thin curtains were draped around their marital bed while the wedding guests surrounded the bed and watched.

Carissa was thoroughly disgusted by this, but what choice did she have? She was stronger than anyone could have ever expected, having suffered so much yet not breaking down or committing suicide, even when things got worse: she was pregnant with Jamal's child. This had made Carissa very scared because she never wanted to be bearing the child of a monstrous, abusive husband. He made it very clear to her that he had wanted a son, and rendered daughters useless. He even added that if she had birthed a daughter, he would strangle his own daughter to death.

Carissa's misfortunes knew some bounds, though. Because it was common practice in Calormen that a husband would not have sex with his wife when she was pregnant, Jamal basically stopped raping her and turned to his willing courtesans and eager whores instead. That gave Carissa some form of relief. She was also lucky enough to have found a friend in her brother in law, Prince Tomas, who was the 'bastard' half-brother of her husband. Tomas was the favored son of the Tisroc. Jamal hated Tomas, for he thought that Tomas would try to snatch the throne away from him, when Jamal himself was the Crown Prince of Calormen. But Tomas never had any intention of seizing the throne for himself, which Jamal refused to believe.

Another of Jamal's victims was Miguel, his whipping boy when they were both children. More than once Jamal would deliberately get into trouble so that Miguel would be punished in the Prince's stead, which delighted the sadomasochistic Prince. But now that they were adults, Miguel was working as an Esquire to both Jamal and Tomas. Miguel was unofficially arranged as Carissa's whipping boy once she was pregnant. Whenever Jamal found that Carissa was 'disobedient' he would strike Miguel across the face rather than hit Carissa directly because he didn't want to hurt his unborn son and heir. Similarly, if it weren't for her pregnancy, Jamal would have hit her and violated her on a daily basis. Previously, Miguel also was forced to serve as Gilda's whipping boy, when she was briefly courted by Jamal. Miguel and Carissa understood each other's plight and she often wished she could refrain from angering her husband so that Miguel didn't have to suffer. But there was little either of them could do, so not another word was needed.

Carissa's pregnancy seemed to have delighted the Tisroc greatly. He was expecting a grandson. Of course he wanted a grandson and not a granddaughter. Still, rather than rewarding Carissa, he had rewarded her father and stepmother instead. He gave Therese a treasure chest containing gold and silver, and gave Claudius the title of a Tarkaan recently. But Claudius Tarkaan knew that his rise in status was only because the Tisroc did not want his grandson to have a maternal grandfather who was a fugitive without a title.

Carissa thought of Narnia frequently. She missed Narnia. What was it like in Narnia now? Apparently, she heard from gossipers that the Telmarine King was courting the younger of the Farmington sisters now, having dissolved his engagement to the Archenlander Princess, who was now courting the Just King. But that was of no consequence to Carissa now. She was now Her Imperial Highness, Princess consort of Calormen, the future Empress consort, and the mother of the unborn heir to the throne, should the fetus in her womb be of the male sex.

Today, she had a chance to find out about the authenticity of the rumors she heard about the Narnian royals. She was forced into doing something against her will: kidnapping the Princess Gilda. Although she did not participate in the actual kidnapping part, she did facilitate it, for she had to do as her husband and father commanded.

The whole thing was Jamal's idea, mostly, because he had wanted to capture Archenland to please his father the Tisroc. Claudius of course supported this. Even if he was not being obsequious he would still have wanted this because he craved revenge on the Narnians.

A while ago they had bribed a guard in Cair Paravel. The guard reported to them one morning that the Princess was on an excursion. Initially, Jamal's men were going for Gilda only, but once Lady Katrina and Lady Ines saw the men's faces they knew there was no turning back. So now, as far as Carissa knew, the three captives were stranded in a warehouse near the pier. She knew that the Narnians would soon discover that the three Kings' courters were missing, and it was only a matter of time till they sent a rescue party. Or better yet, they would come to the girls' rescue in person. That gave Carissa an idea. Perhaps if she could provide the Narnians with intelligence, they would forgive her and bring her back to Narnia where she could live there, even if in relative obscurity with her baby. This was risky, because if her betrayal was found out by her husband then she would surely be dead. But she was not even living anymore, these days. She was just surviving. Barely. She would do almost anything for a life, a better life and a brighter future for herself and her unborn child, the most innocent one of all.

Upon knowing that her husband would probably be in bed with a courtesan this evening, she slipped out from her private chambers and decided to go to the pier to free the captives.

* * *

"Carissa?" King Caspian hissed sharply as the exiled Telmarine pulled the hood of her cloak back to reveal her face. "What are you doing here?!"

"It's a long story and you don't have time. All you need to know is that I am a Princess here. Every guard here has to follow my orders. But be assured, I am on your side," she said curtly, rolling up her sleeves to show her signet ring that indicated her newly acquired status.

"Well we don't believe you," King Peter said vehemently. "You betrayed us again and again."

"What if I could bring you to who you're looking for? Would that be proof enough of my fealty?" She suggested unfalteringly.

"And what if you had your guards ambushed to capture us as well? Would that be proof enough of your betrayal?" King Edmund challenged.

"I can lend you a helping hand," Carissa said with an unwavering eagerness to be of help and contribution.

"Or you could tell us what you've done with our girls," Peter said pointedly.

"You're wasting your time. I know exactly what you're here for," Carissa replied neutrally.

"That may be true, but tell me, _Princess_ Carissa, _why_ should we enlist your help? We're doing fine on our own," Queen Susan said stubbornly.

Carissa simply pursed her lips. "If you want a lead on where your girls may be, I suggest you follow me. But, of course, if you prefer to not trust the traitor that I am, then, it's entirely up to you..." she turned on her heel.

"Wait," said Baron Tyrone abruptly.

Carissa turned around and the Narnians also faced Tyrone, who continued. "Maybe we should give Carissa a chance."

"Are you out of your mind, son?!" Captain Drinian blurted and shook his head at his son in disbelief.

"Look, we didn't come all the way here to be misled by a _convict_," Edmund looked at Tyrone irritably.

"You came all the way here to save your loved ones. I know where they are; now _follow_ me, before you run out of time," Carissa said urgently.

"Well if you know where they are, then just tell us. Why the hassle?" Caspian would have folded his arms had he not been holding weapons.

"In that warehouse," Carissa pointed. "The gate mechanism will squash you to bits and pieces if you try to trespass. It's a trap," she explained.

"Goodness, you're actually making an effort to make us dislike you less," Susan said, her voice strained.

"If anything happens, you can use me leverage. Should that satisfy you all?" Carissa suggested.

The Narnians exchanged glances and nodded. Tyrone spoke. "The archers, centaurs, minotaurs and satyrs will come with me and Queen Susan. We will follow Carissa."

"I'll go too. I'll use my torch to signal that we have the girls, and you can also know our location," Edmund volunteered, stepping next to his sister.

"The rest of you will stay behind with King Caspian and King Peter. Take whatever action is necessary. Stay guarded and prepare to back us up; we might need it," Susan added.

"Aye, my liege," the soldiers echoed under their breaths as the party split up.

* * *

Prince Jamal had just finished his dinner. He was smirking to himself, thinking about his grandiose, laudable accomplishments today. He had managed to kidnap his ex-courter, the Princess Gilda. Of course, Jamal's guards did a lot of the work, but he was the one who came up with his ingenious, brilliant idea. So naturally he ought to take all the credit for it. And, better yet, he was rewarded with a bonus of two more captives. A wicked sense of pride swelled in Jamal's heart (not that he had a heart). His father the Tisroc would surely be pleased. His claim to the throne would be more secure if he could gain favor with his father, who had always preferred Prince Tomas.

Of course, Jamal needed to celebrate. The first idea that popped into his head was to bring a girl to his chambers. But not just any girl. His mind was set on Princess Gilda. If he could deflower her – assuming she was still a virgin, regardless of what the rumors were saying about the night(s) that she had spent with Edmund Pevensie even when she was still engaged to Caspian of Telmar – then her impurity would make her unfit to marry any other royal. She would basically be forced to marry him, meaning he could be the future King of Archenland. Having a Princess and future Queen as one of his wives would make him a lot more powerful. Yes, he was married already, to Carissa, but men were allowed to have more than one wife in Calormen. Nothing special.

Deciding to entertain this wicked thought of his, he summoned his esquire, Miguel.

"Your Highness?" Miguel bowed. He was already inured to all sorts of injurious commands the Prince might make.

"Go to the pier and fetch me the pretty little princess," Jamal said, idly crossing his legs, sitting on an armchair while he threw the keys to the locked storeroom in Miguel's face.

Miguel caught the keys deftly, and held back the urge to sigh. He bowed and left the room promptly. But once he had closed the door, a hand was clamped over his mouth. His eyes widened but once he was let go of, he saw that it was Prince Tomas, the goodlier of his masters.

"Miguel, I need you to lead me to the captives and help me set them free," Tomas stated blatantly in a low whisper.

"But…Jamal will have my head if I don't deliver Her Highness to his chambers. Now," Miguel frowned.

"Yes, well, do you want to do the honorable thing by freeing the captives, or do you want to be my brother's partner in crime forevermore?" Tomas asked rhetorically, already making his way to the docks, his esquire following suit. "We must make haste."

"But there are guards stationed all around the dockyard. They'd see us letting the girls go," Miguel pointed out.

"I've taken care of that already," Tomas said mysteriously.

"How so, my Prince? Have you arranged a distraction for them, or do I have to _be_ the distraction?"

"I've sent them all to a brothel," Tomas revealed. "The guards at the outer gates and at the pier will be drinking shot after shot as we speak."

"Why are we doing this, Your Highness?"

"It is the right thing to do. Gilda is my friend. I only desire to see her and her friends safe. You don't want to send the poor girl to Jamal's bedroom, do you? You know what happens there," Tomas replied as they reached their destination. "Here we are now. Have you got the keys?"

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

The doorknob turned, the creaking sounds the door made had caused all three of us to jump. We huddled together more closely and held our breaths. We didn't know who it was yet, but I prayed it wasn't Jamal, our worst fear.

I could see from the shadows cast on the wall that two men had stepped into the room. They weren't heavily armed so I knew it probably wasn't Jamal's guards. After all, it had been unusually quiet for the past hour or so. It was as if all the guards had vanished, for we couldn't hear any vulgar jokes, but of course we couldn't verify that just yet.

I could barely make out the faces of the two men but as soon as the taller of them spoke, I knew it was Tomas.

"Gilda," said he. "Are you – are you alright?" He took a step toward us, and the two sisters squirmed away. "It's me, Tomas. I'm here with Miguel; nobody else. You can come out now; it's safe."

Well, I hadn't expected it to be a Calormene who came to our rescue. I had more or less expected Edmund and the others to get us out of here, but either way, I was happy that I had a glimpse of hope and a chance to escape.

I gave the two girls beside me a nod as I slowly stood up. I tried to pull a brave face, since I didn't want to look so scared and weak and vulnerable, although I did gulp. My legs were a bit numb as I stumbled over to Tomas.

"You're safe now," he said in reassurance and gave me a light hug. Tears welled in my eyes as I motioned for Katrina and Ines to follow my suit. I noticed that Ines was still clutching the wooden stick rather tightly, which was normal, I supposed, since she had no reason to trust Tomas and/or Miguel. It was only because I knew the two men and trusted them enough, but I could tell that the two Ladies were still very wary of any Calormene man.

Miguel, being an insider, explained what happened as he and Tomas escorted us out, confirming our suspicions. I was very relieved to know that Miguel didn't bring me to Jamal's bed; I had come quite close to that a couple of times before when I was supposed to be courting Jamal. Tomas also told us why there were no guards around, while Katrina and Ines didn't say a single word. Before we could reach the pier, though, I saw a group of people striding toward us. No, correction; not a group of 'people'; not just that. I could see a dozen…beasts as well. Talking Animals didn't exist in Calormen, so they had to be from Narnia. Could this possibly mean that the rescue party had arrived?

* * *

**A/n:**

**We know that many of you have been waiting patiently for Prince Jamal and Prince Tomas to make their appearances. Well, here you go! And also Miguel; his importance is not to be undermined! Thoughts? :D**

**And also – reckon there'd be any surviving hope that Tomas (18) and Lucy (14) could possibly arrange a marital alliance once she's old enough? :D**


	87. The Raid

**A/n: Thank you squirmyorchid, LOVEM, Emma, Bella, Emily, Narniafan, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, EC, GoldenAgeNarnia, Guest (DaXa), elomeno, Connors, CairParavel, QueenElenaofnarnia, Rosie Cowell, and all the other guests.**

* * *

**(Tashbaan, Calormen)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Princess Carissa had duly led part of the Narnian rescue party to where the girls were hidden. She could sense that none of them trusted her, but here they were. Rounding a corner, Carissa could see 5 human figures in the dark. Three girls huddled together accompanied by two tall men. At first Carissa gasped and took a step back for fear that the two men might have been Jamal's guards transferring the captives to another hiding place. But Carissa also saw that the three girls didn't seem to show any sign of protest. She took a step forward and saw the five faces more clearly.

"Tomas?" Carissa blurted as she stood in front of her brother in law. The Narnian soldiers behind her lifted their weapons, ready to shoot the Calormene Prince and his esquire, who put their hands up in the air.

"Edmund," Gilda said breathily as she and the two girls at once dashed to the Narnians' side. The Narnian King let out a massive sigh in relief to find that the woman he loved was back in his arms, unharmed. The three girls hid behind their rescuers, still frightened.

"Don't shoot them," Carissa said to the Narnian soldiers. "You may desire to spill Calormene blood, but they are not the ones who did this. This is Prince Tomas and his esquire Miguel. They're here to help you. They're on your side."

The Narnians lowered their weapons gradually once they saw that the two Calormene men were not as armed as they were. King Edmund immediately flashed his torchlight in the direction of his teammates on the coastguard lookout.

"If they didn't do it, then who did?" Queen Susan frowned.

"My half-brother, Prince Jamal," Tomas said shamefully. "But explanations can come later. Now, you need to get back on your ship and leave. And you must make haste, Narnians, before my domineering brother discovers our work here."

Baron Tyrone nodded. "Let's go," he said decisively. But he had only taken a few steps when an arrow flew past his head and landed a few feet in front of him. One of the ladies squeaked in fright, while they all ducked and turned around. Once they looked up they could see a commotion. They could see that the rest of the Narnian rescue party was fighting Calormene guards that were attacking from all directions.

"We're too late; they've seen us," said Tomas solemnly. "Go! We can hold them off for a bit."

Glenstorm's sons were tasked with transferring the three victims back on board the Dawn Treader, while all the others backed their comrades up. Miguel let the Narnians into the courtyard where the real fight was. It was a very bloody mess, with dozens of men lying dead or severely wounded on the floor, while arrows were shot in every direction. The sounds produced when blades clashed were deafening. But the fight must go on. Edmund had already thrown himself into the courtyard, and his sister lost sight of him amongst the many soldiers. The satyrs took on as many Calormenes as they could, using their size to their advantage, fighting bravely and honorably.

King Caspian was in one of the corridors a few stories high. He moved swiftly, beads of sweat running down his face like blood pouring out from slit throats. He jumped from one hallway to another like an acrobat in a circus show, except the sight was much more gory than entertaining. Susan was shooting as many arrows as she could, each time maiming an opponent accurately. She found her other brother soon enough: King Peter had just stabbed a Calormene in his stomach and pulled the sword out. Nobody really cringed at the sight, but the scene really did remind Susan of the raid on Miraz's castle just about a year ago. Many Old Narnians lost their lives and she sincerely hoped that the losses wouldn't be as severe this time.

Susan looked to her left and saw Tyrone fighting not one, not two, but _three_ Calormen soldiers simultaneously. She had never seen him like that before and she was very impressed by his fighting skills. But this was no time for admiring how handy he was with his sword. From behind his shoulder, she saw a Calormene archer taking his aim at Tyrone. She tried to fire back but Tyrone was in the way, the three key warriors in a collinear alignment. She tried to yell at him to warn him but he couldn't hear a single thing except for the sounds of swords slashing against each other and people exclaiming in pain. Susan had no choice but to shove off the people in her way to run in Tyrone's direction. She gritted her teeth and pushed him out of the way but the archer had already let the arrow fly.

It did not take long for the Narnian Queen to feel a sharp pain in her right shoulder. She cringed and hissed in pain before falling to her knees. The Baron got back on his feet deftly, balled his hands into fists, and stabbed her assailant in the neck with one of her arrows. By now, Peter had already noticed this. He made his way to his sister and fended off anybody who got in the way.

"Susan," said Tyrone. His hands were not steady, and his voice was weak, and his throat was dry, but his eyes were not. He carried her as she groaned in pain once again.

"Get her back on board; now! I'll cover you," Peter instructed. He had to shout at them because it was so noisy. But he cleared the way for Tyrone to get Susan to safety. By the time Peter got back to the courtyard, the battle was almost over already. Too many of the Calormene guards were lying dead on the cold hard floor, with dirt on their faces and blood was everywhere. The remaining soldiers had lost their morale and decided to run off, but not surrender. The Narnians suffered as well, but not nearly as much as their opponents did. Miguel showed them a shortcut way out to the pier as one by one the soldiers boarded the ship.

"Wait; don't go yet," Carissa said at the depot. "Take me with you."

Caspian shook his head. "That's out of the question. We exiled you for a reason."

"I helped you!" Carissa pleaded. "I beseech you, Your Majesties. Please, or my husband will beat me up."

Speak of the devil. From several yards away, a tall male figure was angrily striding toward the three Calormenes.

"Leaving so soon?" Jamal raised his voice, his expression twisting into a malicious smirk. "Oh, you'll pay for this. You will. All of you," he spat. "Such poor manners Narnians have, though. Arriving without a proper hello, and leaving without a proper goodbye!"

The crew of the _Dawn Treader_ ignored the Calormene Prince though, and rowed away under the Captain Drinian's coordination. Carissa was trembling in fright, taking a few steps backwards and attempting to hide behind Tomas.

"As for the lot of you meddlers," Jamal turned on his wife and his whipping boy, examining them ominously. "You two are arrested for treason. I shall have you two chained up in the dungeons."

"No," said Tomas sternly as he placed a protective arm over the Princess and glared at his brother. "Let them go; they didn't do anything to betray you. I forced them into it. If you must hand out a penalty, I shall be its recipient."

"Shut up, brother! This is _my_ wife and _my_ esquire I'm talking about here. My property! I can do whatever I want with them as I please. They are my subjects. And they have acted traitorously against me. Treachery must not go unpunished," Jamal snarled. "Oh, and, dear wife? I suspect you of being adulterous with Miguel, so I'll add that to the list of crimes you will be tried for. For all I know, that baby in your womb might not even be mine!"

That was false. Carissa never cheated; or at least she never dared cheat. She was a virgin when she got married. The child she was bearing was indeed Jamal's, although sometimes she wished that the innocent baby could have a better father.

She and Miguel didn't even bother saying anything or telling a lie to save their lives. They knew it would all be in vain anyway. In the end Jamal would always get his way, and this time was no exception.

Carissa only let herself cry alone in her prison cell when Jamal was not around. It appeared that the one righteous act she committed was not enough to outweigh her previous wrongs. She had never been a believer in Aslan or in Tash but now, in her darkest hour, she had to pray.

* * *

**(HMS **_**Dawn Treader**_**)**

~Susan's POV~

We were sailing back to Narnia now. I was lying in my bed inside my room on the Dawn Treader. Lucy's cordial helped a lot, but I still needed a lot of rest since I had just fought and used a lot of energy. The pain was still there so I took Windmane's advice and tried not to move my arm too much.

I just was so relieved to know that the girls were fine. I needed Ines more now that I wasn't supposed to move my right arm, so I could really use her help.

There were knocks on my door. "Come in," I said. I had expected it to be Ines checking on me to see if I needed anything, but it was not Ines. It was Peter, who I bet had just gone to the physicians in the lower deck.

"You have a big bruise on your face. It suits you," I joked.

"I know; I intend to keep it there. Fashionable, isn't it?" He laughed along with me. I smiled and tapped the side of my bed, signaling for him to sit on it as we chatted.

"How are you feeling today?" He inquired solicitously.

"Much better," I answered. "I'm just not very used to not using or moving my arm. But I will recover soon enough. It's not that bad."

Peter sighed. "You gave us such a big scare, Su. I knew you should have never participated in the raid, but you insisted! You were adamant; both you and Lu."

"I know; I'm sorry. But it's not the first time I got injured during a battle, and hey, at least it's not as bad as the last time," I said.

"Still, I had hoped _that _would be the last time. And now I hope _this _is going to be the last time. I didn't want you or Lucy to come along; I didn't want to risk it. Ed's easily the troublemaker of our family but to be honest? You and Lucy are the ones who make me worry the most about your wellbeing. After all, you could have died, you know!"

"Yes, I could have died, but…I didn't," I chuckled. "I'm alive, Pete. And we won. We triumphed over the Calormenes."

"Well, yes. And I figured that we probably couldn't have done it without the most brilliant archer in Narnia on our team," he beamed at me proudly. "Just promise me you will be careful, alright? I already lost two of the most important women in my life," he sighed, biting his lip for a moment as he reminisced, allowing himself to think about Helga and Aylee. "And my sister got shot. Talk about bad luck."

"Oh, Pete," I said, sitting up straighter to try to hug my brother with my good arm. "I suppose I never thought of it that way. I'm sorry. I will be careful."

"Good. I know I sometimes come across as too protective but…it's really just a part of me."

"You are the big brother; of course you are protective. You just need to know who to trust and when to let us go," I smiled.

"Well, it wasn't a tedious process getting me to agree to your relationship with Tyrone. And soon you will be a mother. Oh, Su, you are all grown up now. And in a few years' time Lucy will follow your footsteps! Oh!" He laughed. "I thought that stage had passed back in our Golden Age but now it's all over again."

"It's not a few years' time; it's a few months' time! Lucy will be 15 in 5 months or so, and that's when she'd be of age to enter into a courtship," I giggled.

"May the games begin! Suitors from everywhere will be vying for her hand, just like it did back then. Good times," he shook his head, chortling.

"And may the odds be ever in Lucy's favor," I guffawed.

"I don't suppose it will be long till you have children and I will have someone new to protect again," he said good-naturedly. "The idea of being an uncle sounds uplifting to me. After all, I've never been an uncle before, though you have been an aunt."

"I shall hope to be a mother soon. Do you think you might be able to be a father again though?" I enquired.

"Well…it's possible," he mused.

I nodded. "Peter, how are we going to resolve this whole issue with Calormen? We don't want there to be another war, so normally a royal union would be our choice, but I'm really concerned about sending Lucy to Tashbaan."

"Well, of course we will discuss this with our Privy Council, but then until we get back, Caspian's going to hold a meeting with the five of us and with G before dinner, so if you've had enough rest, perhaps you'd like to join us?"

"Yes," I replied as he helped me up. We then headed to the Stern Cabin, ready to be rulers.

* * *

**A/n: A lot of action in this chapter! And also sibling bonding. Thoughts?**


	88. To Narnia And The North

**A/n: Thank you EC, Guest (DaXa), Guest, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnian, CairParavel, Connors, RQueenLucyR, LOVEM, QueenLucyfan, QueenElenaofnarnia, Narniafan, Emma, Bella, Emily, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(HMS **_**Dawn Treader**_**)**

~Katrina's POV~

As soon as Gilda, Ines and I were ushered onto the Dawn Treader, we ran to Queen Lucy who gave us all a big hug. We were all crying because — oh, seriously, that didn't even require any explanation.

I was just so glad to be out of this place. Right now, Caspian and the others were probably fighting and spilling Calormene blood. I was very worried about him. And I knew that he probably was very worried about me as well since he hadn't seen to it that I was safe. I didn't want a war; I didn't want bloodshed. I just wanted losses to be minimal.

After what felt like a tormenting hour of wait, the company returned. Lucy tried counting the number of soldiers to see who had made it and who couldn't. I didn't know the results yet, but I guessed…we won?

I heard a man in a strong Calormene accent lashing out at us and threatening us. I didn't know who he was, but even Carissa – apparently the Princess of Calormen now – seemed scared of him as well. Perhaps this was the Prince Jamal that Gilda had told us about?

I thought something was wrong with my ears when I heard Carissa requesting that we take her on board with us. Caspian, exhausted, turned her down, to no one's surprise. I hadn't properly reunited with him yet; the healers needed to do their job and I didn't want to get in the way. Same went with Ines who stood next to me, looking for King Peter. We sailed away at full speed. I waited a while for the healers to finish checking for injuries carefully and thoroughly before I went to the bottom deck to search for Caspian, but Windmane had informed me that he had gone looking for me.

I walked up the stairs, heading to the upper deck where the bedrooms were, but before I got there, I passed by the Stern Cabin and found Caspian there. He snapped to attention once he saw me passing by. He jumped up from his seat and paced briskly to me.

"Caspian," I said breathily as he came up to me, cupped my cheeks and kissed me. I kissed him back as he held me tighter in his warm embrace.

We broke apart reluctantly. "Are you alright? Oh, never in my whole life had I ever been so worried about someone," he blurted, taking a good look at me.

"I'm fine," I said in reassurance, though he still looked concerned.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again," he said insistently. "Their 'hospitality' must have been dreadful. Have you eaten anything? Did they starve you or beat you?"

"I've been given some food; I'm not malnourished. And no, they didn't beat us up. But it was still pretty frightening. I didn't know when you were going to come and rescue us, but…but I knew you would. I knew you wouldn't give up on me."

"Because I know you wouldn't have given up on me either," he said earnestly. "We got there as soon as we could. It was Peepiceek and Reepicheep who reported to us what they knew during dinnertime the day of your abduction. We finished our meal in haste and didn't even sleep that night; we just had to get everything ready to set sail the next morning at full speed to get to Calormen. I swear, I would have burned the place down and torn it apart to find you had we not been so…fortunate to have been helped by Miguel and Prince Tomas and…Princess…Carissa."

"And I thank you for coming to save us; we owe you our lives. You gave up so much for me."

"Nothing I wouldn't do to see you again, unharmed."

I sighed. "But are _you_ harmed?"

"No, I'm completely alright."

"That's not true; how do you explain the bandage on your wrist then?" I pointed.

"That's nothing," he said dismissively.

"It is not nothing to me. You're hurt," I said, trying to check if he had sustained injuries in other places as well.

He held both my hands and chuckled. "How thorough do you want to be in your search? Do I have to take my shirt off?"

I stopped. Hey, wouldn't that be a nice sight?

"Take my breeches off?" He joked.

I wriggled my eyebrows in amusement. "Not unless you want to...I suppose..." I said drawly.

"But, if you want me to," he said singsong as playfully his hands reached the hem of his tunic. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on his. I had nearly forgotten that everybody on the ship was still in a rather somber mood. We should be more serious. I shrugged. "You only ever get hurt because of me. Let's not forget: I once poured hot tea on you."

"Oh I could never forget that," he played with my fingers absentmindedly. "I'll remember it at least once a year, because it happened on the night of your birthday...didn't it?"

"Yes, and that's how I showed my appreciation for your present," I said dryly.

"It's certainly more creative than a usual 'thank you'," he said lightheartedly. "Now tell me, sweetheart: how many kisses do I owe you over the past few days?"

* * *

**(Tashbaan, Calormen)**

~Chronicler's POV~

"Someone is here to see you, my Princess," said the prison guard disdainfully. "His Imperial Highness, the Prince Tomas."

The Prince revealed himself. It was dark and damp in the dungeons, but since it dawn was breaking, it was bright enough for the Princess to see her visitor's face. It had been a few hours since she was locked up, and she had no idea how many hours she'd have to wait until she was released, or, in a sense of deliverance, executed. Who knew what her husband could do?

"Well," Tomas sighed and crouched. "This is no place for a pregnant woman to be in."

"What do you want with me?" Carissa said irritably.

"Are you alright?" Tomas inquired solicitously.

"Never better," Carissa answered sarcastically.

"And the child?" Tomas enquired. "My nephew," he said, but gulped and added 'or niece' when Carissa glowered at him. The mother herself frankly did not care about her baby's gender, but she was hoping it'd be a son so that she might be temporarily safe from her husband's wrath.

"Not dead yet, I suppose?" Carissa said dryly. "Seriously, Tomas, it's been so long since I last felt alright. I had forgotten what it's like to be alright."

Tomas stood up and spoke to the guard on standby. "Release the prisoner."

The guard initially was about to protest and say something about Prince Jamal's orders regarding his wife's imprisonment, but when Tomas handed a bag of coins to the guard, he shut up and bowed deferentially. "Right away, Your Highness," he said gleefully and unlocked the door to the cell.

Carissa stood up slowly. Tomas outstretched his hand to help his pregnant sister in law as the guard stepped out of the way obsequiously, unable to hide his wicked smile at the bribe he'd just received.

"Now we shall go to the other wing of the dungeons where the male inmates are. I want my esquire back," said Tomas to the exultant guard, who nodded and led the way. In a few minutes' time, Miguel was discharged from prison too.

"Not a word to anyone. Take the gold and get away from the Palace so my brother doesn't question you. Is that clear?" Tomas said sternly. The guard once again nodded and left.

Before either Carissa or Miguel could query after why Tomas would want to bail them out, the Prince explained once they were alone. "Jamal isn't going to be back for a few hours. He's in one of the largest whorehouses in town buying prostitutes. And we, my friends, are going on vacation."

"Very good timing, my Prince," Miguel said, still rather afraid that they'd be found out, though of course thankful that his more generous and kinder master had bailed him out.

"My father the Tisroc has given his blessing. We shall sail to Narnia," Tomas nodded.

"He did?!" Carissa said in disbelief. "Or are you merely jesting?"

"I'm serious. Well, I lied and said I was going on a vacation to an eastern island, and His Majesty saw no reason to stop me. Over the past hours that you two had been locked up, I was preparing a cruise ship for my journey, and of course I will need performers on the way: musicians, dancers…if you two put on their costumes, even if we bump in Jamal's men on the way, they'll be fooled. We can get out of here and you can find asylum somewhere else," Tomas explained. "Now hurry. Go to your rooms and pack. I'm going to find you two some costumes."

Miguel gave a slight bow and hurried away. Carissa turned on her heel too, but Tomas spoke. "Carissa," he said abruptly, as if suddenly remembering something. He grasped her hand urgently yet tenderly, causing her to turn around once again. "I would have arranged for Keziah to help you pack, but she and I figured she'd be more useful keeping Jamal occupied, helping us by stalling for time. Will you be fine on your own for a brief while?"

Carissa nodded solemnly as Tomas gently let her hand slip out from his. As she took her leave, he took a moment to ponder upon how perfectly her hand fits in his.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Prince Jamal had finished having his fun with several hustlers. He returned to the Palace and headed to the dungeons hoping to taunt his wife and whipping boy. But when he saw that both cells were empty and no guards were around, he cursed loudly and kicked the walls violently.

At the same time, a Calormene vessel had set sail. When Jamal is informed of his brother's absence, he looked in the direction of the pier from a lookout tower and found that the cruise ship's direction was not to the east. It was to Narnia and the north.

* * *

**(HMS **_**Dawn Treader**_**)**

The _Dawn Treader_ was almost arriving at Narnia now, and everything inside the ship was calm and rest after a big fight. While the 5 Narnian rulers, Baron Tyrone and Princess Gilda were in the State Room holding a meeting, Lady Ines approached Lady Katrina. This would be a good time since she knew Kat would not be with King Caspian at the moment. Indeed she was alone in her bedroom combing her hair.

"Can we talk for a while?" Ines asked, entering in the room and closing the door behind her.

"Oh, yes, sure, of course. What do you want to talk about?" Kat inquired as they sat on the chairs in her room.

"About our disagreement when we were locked up in that storeroom yesterday."

"Oh," Katrina looked a bit surprised. "I had already forgotten about that. We were all stressed out; I try not to think too much about it."

"But I need to apologize. I think the three of us would already be dead if we had run outside to take on the Calormene guards ourselves. In fact, I believe I even need to thank you two for stopping me, else we wouldn't still be alive and having this conversation as of now. And I wish I had had more faith in Peter and the others, like Gilda did. Oh, when will I ever learn to think before I act?"

"You will learn. It's going to be a gradual process, but you're going to learn to recognize when someone is right, and sometimes we just have to admit that we are wrong. We can't be right all the time. You have your own way of dealing with the situation that's different than mine or Gilda's or anybody else's, but that's not entirely bad," Kat said good-naturedly. "I think it's about time we accept that we all have our shortcomings."

"Yes, but we also have our admirable qualities. For instance I see that you are strong. You do what your heart tells you to."

"I thought that was what you taught me?" Katrina giggled.

"Yes, but between us, it's you who really did it. You sought your own happiness, you live your life how you want to, and you're pretty carefree. You don't give too much thought to what others might think of you; you're not insecure like that. Like when you accepted the position as King Caspian's mistress. It really could have been a scandal, but you thought of your own happiness. In spite of the risks, you still want to be with His Majesty. It's not selfish; it's anything but. I know I treated you as if you didn't know of the potential consequences you'd have to face, which I'm sorry for, but now I know that you are aware of them. You're not afraid to take on the world. You see, what I believe now, and what you've believed all along, is that you should do what _you_ want to do, not what _I_ want you to do."

"You really are in the mood for apologies today, aren't you?" She chuckled. "But I'm glad you could express yourself and be frank and candid. Let me ask you something, though. If you could earn the love of the common people across all of Narnia, but lose King Peter's love –"

"I wouldn't trade that!" Ines said resolutely.

"See, that's because you know_ which_ is really more important. It's not what other people think; it's what _you_ think and what His Majesty thinks."

"I never thought about it like that," Ines mused.

"Be happy," Katrina smiled.

"You're right. Thanks," Ines said as the two sisters hugged. "Sometimes I think you should be the elder one," she laughed. "There is this…one other thing though that I couldn't stop thinking about. I haven't discussed this with anybody yet; I wanted to talk to you first. It's about Carissa. I feel sorry for her after Miguel explained to us why she's here in Calormen and what she had to go through."

"Well…do you think she really changed? Because let's not forget, she did try to assassinate the royals then tried to frame us for it, nearly poisoning me in the process, endlessly insulting us throughout our training course, was impolite to our friends – humans and animals – and was the reason why I was in jail," Katrina said doubtfully.

"It's still too early to judge, but if according to what Gilda has told us, not even someone as mean as Carissa deserves to land a husband as Jamal. Not to mention she's pregnant," Ines said sadly.

"Well then, if she is worthy of mercy, then may Aslan help her," Katrina said neutrally.

* * *

**A/n: Just to clarify, toward the end of the Tomas/Carissa scene, Tomas mentioned a name, Keziah. Keziah works for Tomas and is on Carissa's side, but you'll get a closer look at her role in the Calormene Princes' rise and fall in later chapters. Don't underestimate her.**


	89. Home

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Narniafan, Connors, Emily, QueenLucyfan, LOVEM, Rosie Cowell, Emma, Bella, Guest (DaXa), Guest, GoldenAgeNarnian, CairParavel, Aslanmane, elomeno, and all the other guests for your feedback! We're very happy to see that you're noticing the evolution of some characters. Carissa's not the only one who's changed or who's going to change a lot. :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Lucy's POV~

About a day had passed. Once Captain Drinian had reported that we were nearing the mainland, the gryphons had done us a favor and alerted my countrymen and countrywomen to prepare to receive us. Soon enough, the Dawn Treader had stopped at the pier and we caught sight of Doctor Cornelius the Lord Chancellor, as well as our DLF the Lord Regent. Trumpkin would never admit that he cared about our safeties deeply, but his facial expressions could not lie – I caught that flash of relief on his face to see that we were relatively unharmed, quickly followed by a frown of disapproval when his sight landed on Su's wound. Behind them were some nobles, some guards, and other Talking Beasts. Reepicheep had recovered by now and he was ever eager, already asking us to tell him everything.

"My Lords and Ladies. I am pleased to see that you have safely returned," said the Professor warmly.

"Thank you for being in charge while we were away, Doctor. And thank you too, Trumpkin. Now we all must have some proper rest before I will reveal the events that took place in Tashbaan. You will not believe who we saw there," Caspian said as we all proceeded to our tower where a bath was much needed by each of us. The others had gone up to their chambers already, but when I saw a familiar figure near one of the connecting staircases, I stopped in my tracks.

"Marquess Xavier," I beamed.

"Majesty," he bowed and kissed my hand.

I giggled girlishly. "I thought I had asked you once before to call me Lucy?"

"Yes, but I'm not used to it, frankly…" he admitted. "I will try to get used to it though," he chuckled. _Cute._

I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you and Their Majesties had arrived. I thought I'd check what was going on and see if you are well. How did your expedition go?"

"Oh that is very kind of you. I didn't expect it. It was better than last time," I said, telling him about the raid as concisely as possible. "Susan got hurt, unfortunately, but she is fine now. She insists so too, even though not many people believe her."

"Oh, then I am glad Her Majesty has been nursed to health now. You see, my brothers and I think of Tyrone as not just a close friend but brothers even, so, if I may, it's like the Queen is our future sister in law, by extension," he said. "It's good to be back home, isn't it?"

"It is. And because your family is so close with Tyrone's, I believe you and I can have more to chat about," I added.

"Yes, indeed, and I am pleased. But still, I think I ought to leave you to get some rest and relax. It had been quite a few days and I am sure you miss the feeling of being in your room. My lady mother shall report to you and Their Majesties the progress of the council shortly. If you need anything, you'd know to summon me or where to find me," he grinned.

"Actually…I don't…I'm sure I can ask around though; the servants will know."

"Oh, my family owns an estate next to the tallest tower in the North Keep; that's where we're staying. In any case, Tyrone should be able to give you instructions should you need it," he said affably.

"Thank you, Xavier. You are quite a supportive companion," I beamed naturally.

"Anytime," he said and kissed my hand before bowing and leaving. I climbed up the stairs and entered my chambers, in a much better mood.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

A day had passed since the 5 (and soon 6) rulers of Narnia were home. Although they had this morning off, they needed to get back to work this afternoon. Usually, council was in the morning while public court was in the afternoon, but now they were happening simultaneously. The two Pevensie Queens were in the Throne Room speaking with their subjects while a long queue of people waited outside the doors. The guards, usually unimpressed, unamused and impassive, were in shock when they reported that some of the people had to stand outside the gates of Cair Paravel. That was what happened when Their Majesties were gone for several days.

Inside the council chamber though were the two Pevensie Kings, Baron Tyrone, and Princess Gilda. King Caspian turned to look at his councilors that were all seated and ready though with a concerned look on their faces, then spoke.

"My Lords and Ladies, I am sure you are all wondering why your Kings and Queens had to leave Narnia on such short notice. I wished we could have notified you before we took off, but unfortunately the situation at hand did not allow us sufficient time to explain everything. But King Peter and King Edmund here will give you more details. Majesties?" Caspian nodded at his colleagues, who stood to fill the councilors in on the latest news.

"Does that mean we are in danger then, my Lords?" asked Lord Castleroy.

"I cannot say that for sure, but we do have to be prepared if Calormen makes a move. That's why I sent out messengers to the vassals near our borders yesterday, as soon as I could. Their troops have been demobilized and I need them to be ready for battle. Gryphons have also been stationed there so that we will be notified at once should anything worrying happen," Caspian explained.

Before any of the councilors could reply, the guard at the door reported that Peepiceek had something to say. The noble mouse was let in and hopped onto the table to speak to the Kings. "Your Majesties, one of the gryphons near the pier reported that a Calormene vessel is nearing us."

"Is it a battleship?" Peter grew alarmed. Edmund and Gilda exchanged anxious glances.

"No, my King. It seems more like a cruise ship, definitely not meant for battle," Peepiceek answered.

"Well, I say we assemble a party, and go and receive them," Caspian stood up.

"Do we have to fetch Susan and Lucy as well?" Gilda asked.

"I'd rather not disturb them; they have enough on their hands already," Tyrone answered.

"Well then, let's go," said Caspian.

* * *

The party had assembled at the pier. Everybody looked wary; the guards in particular looked grim. They were mostly hoping Prince Jamal wasn't here. When the ship had arrived, the herald announced, "Behold His Imperial Highness, Tomas of House Aixinjuelo, Prince of Calormen, and Her Imperial Highness, Carissa of House Steel-Atherton, the Crown Princess Consort!"

Though Miguel was not announced, he stayed behind with Carissa as Tomas walked to the Narnians. Bows and curtsies were exchanged. The Narnian rulers sighed in relief when they found out Jamal was not here (yet).

"Tomas," Gilda spoke first, looking worried. "Why are you here?"

"My Lords and Ladies," Tomas said politely. "I apologize for showing up unannounced, but I bring urgent news. I put forward a humble request, my Kings. My sister in law, Carissa, is a refugee now, an escaped prisoner, as is my esquire, Miguel. Considering that the two of them have aided the Narnians in rescuing Her Royal Highness the Princess Gilda as well as two of your countrywomen, would Your Majesties be so kind as to offer shelter to Carissa and Miguel?"

The Narnians spoke more with their glances than with words. Caspian, however, piped up about the fugitives. "We will accept your esquire, Prince Tomas, but I am afraid we cannot allow Carissa onto Narnian soil. She has been exiled and under no circumstances will we repeal the sentence."

Tomas bit his lip, looked over his shoulder at Carissa. He hesitated, before pacing over to her.

"Don't be afraid. I'll talk to them again and do whatever I possibly can," he said in reassurance, before making another attempt at negotiating with the Narnians.

* * *

~Carissa's POV~

I looked on helplessly as Tomas applied his strong diplomatic skills, bargaining for my safety and asylum here in Narnia. He was a diplomat; he definitely had the potential. But he never really wanted the throne, contrary to my husband's belief that Tomas was constantly coveting the throne. Of course, Jamal could never admit that he was wrong, and no one would ever dare point out that he had it wrong. He was always _right_. And that's why I _left_. I couldn't stand him.

I wouldn't be surprised if in the end I was not allowed to onto Narnian territory. True, I had helped the Kings' courters escape from Jamal's clutches, but one good deed couldn't possibly outdo all of the bad things and trespasses against them, I knew. I regretted what I had done. I didn't blame it completely on my father; I knew that my misdeeds had to be attributed to my own greed and ambition too. I wanted to make up for them, though. I wanted to be given another chance. I wanted to make myself new. But of course, in life we couldn't always have what we wanted.

I was so deep in my own contemplation that I only snapped to attention when I found that everybody was quiet and they were kneeling. Kneeling to whom? They were royals; surely they wouldn't ever have to kneel. I looked further and found a lion. Well, shouldn't we all be running for our lives?!

I thought all of it was the 'hallucinations of a pregnant woman', apparently one of Jamal's favorite phrases, especially when the lion began talking. But I heard that one of the Kings said a name, Aslan. The Calormenes had worshipped Tash and demonized Aslan, so I wasn't quite sure how I should feel about this…Great Lion.

"Daughter of Eve," said the Lion, facing me, his intense yet affectionate gaze boring straight into my skull.

"Huh, what? Me?" I pointed at myself and took a step back, frightened and befuddled. It took me a moment to recall that neither of my parents was called Eve; they were Claudius Atherton and Baroness Harriet Steel, but I didn't make it my business to correct the lion; I was too horrified to. "What do you want with me? Please don't hurt me. Or my child."

"I have no reason to harm you, as long as you do not harm or think ill of my children, the good and loyal people of Narnia," said Aslan.

"Why should I trust you?" I said defensively, but quickly regretted it. I shouldn't be talking about trust when one of the biggest problems Their Majesties had was trusting me. "I'm sorry," I added hastily. This was madness; I'd never talked to a lion before.

"You believe you have much to apologize for. These earthly lands should be not filled with those who never made mistakes, but with those who recognized that they were off course, and who corrected their ways, to get back on the right track. Though you have behaved badly, repent, and make what amends you can, and address yourself to the task of behaving better next time. On no account brood over your wrongdoing. Rolling in the muck is not the best way of getting clean. Will you bear this in mind, repent, and reconcile with those you have trespassed against?" the Lion asked me.

I felt a lump in my throat as I tried not to cry. Repentance was the remedial work to mend our minds and hearts, which got bent by sin. This was exactly what I had been longing for; this was exactly what I should be doing. "Yes," I said, nodding and biting my lip. I could not even believe I would be shown such lenience.

"You see, what happened before is of no consequence, as long as you are willing to change and start anew," continued Aslan, before turning to the Kings.

King Edmund piped up now. "Aslan, I remember You saying that to me when I was younger. You forgave me, even when I had betrayed my family. You have shown me and my siblings unfailing and endless mercy. Are You about to forgive Carissa too?"

"Children, you should be asking yourself that question," replied Aslan simply. "Now here stands a woman who is willing to humble herself before me and admit to her wrongdoings. Fair and merciful Kings of Narnia, are you ready to forgive?"

When the Kings made their decision and nodded, I had to clamp a hand over my mouth as I cried tears of relief and delight. I sobbed, not soundlessly though, yet rejoiced at the thought of finding a place to stay where my baby will be safer than in Tashbaan, or anywhere in Calormen.

"You are renewed by my clemency and grace, child. Now you can start fresh with renewed values and atonement," Aslan said to me.

"Thank you, oh, thank you so much," I said tearfully. Tomas came over to me and embraced me. I clung to him and wept. I was safe now. I was home.

* * *

**A/n:**

**What is home to Carissa? Narnia, or Tomas' arms? I'll leave it up to y'all to decide. :P**

**Lucy and Xavier are reunited! ^.^**


	90. Arrangements

**A/n: Thanks to Aslamane, Bella, Emma, QueenElenaofnarnia, LOVEM, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnian, EC, elomeno, QueenLucyfan, Alaskaqueen, Rosie Cowell, Connors, Emily, Narniafan, Guest (DaXa), and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(Ridgeway Manor, Narnia)**

~Xavier's POV~

This afternoon I was in my own chambers reading a book. In fact, it was the book Queen Lucy – alright, _Lucy_. I had better get used to it – had lent me. I was quite eager to finish it, but I heard knocks on my door.

"Yes?"

It was my mother who entered the room. It turned out that she had just had a meeting with Their Majesties and the other councilors.

"What are you reading?" She inquired.

"A book," I answered mischievously, then laughed, as did she.

"Did Darren teach you that?" She giggled.

"No! I'm perfectly capable of humor on my own, Mother," I said sassily. "Well, to answer your question, it's called _The Pevensie Dynasty_. I can read all about their reign back then, now that we are allowed to own and read books about the Golden Age."

"Yes; we had been careful for so long, thanks to Miraz. But now we have greater liberty," she replied. "How did you come to acquire this book then? Was it Tyrone? I know that he, and Queen Susan too, I've been told, quite enjoys reading, and that they're building libraries across all of Narnia."

"No; it was Lucy who lent me this. In fact, I'm not sure if Ty has read it before," I answered, showing her the cover of the book.

"Lucy…Her Majesty the Queen?" She enquired.

"Yes, Her Majesty the Queen. I don't know any other Lucy. Well, none as radiant as the Queen's Majesty anyway. Why?"

"It's just…I wasn't aware that you started to refer to Her Majesty by her forename instead of by her title," she shrugged. "I mean, it's fine to be casual with these terms of address when it's just us talking, but in Queen Lucy's presence you had better stick to formalities."

"But Lucy herself told me to address her as such," I explained.

"Oh? When?" Mother asked curiously.

"Just yesterday. I had a brief chat with her once she got back."

"You know, son, I think it's good news that you and Her Majesty are getting along."

I paused. "What do you mean by that, Mother?"

"Well, my son, it will not be long until Her Majesty is of eligible age for courtship. In fact, it's exactly 5 months from now. It's obvious that hundreds of noblemen would want to be on the list of her suitors. This is especially true, since she is the only ruler of Narnia who is not in a courtship or engagement," she began.

"Yes, and…?" I nodded slowly.

"And, if you keep seeing her, then perchance, when the time comes, you could be the lucky one," she smiled warmly.

I wasn't so sure about that. "Mother, I've only spoken with Lucy a few times."

"But you will be seeing her more often, here at Court, anyway, won't you?"

"Yes, of course. I think I would like to be friends with her."

"Just friends?"

"Well…" I hesitated. "I do not harbor any romantic feelings for her at the moment, if that is what you mean."

"But that doesn't mean it won't happen in the future," she explained patiently. "You see, you could be a King consort. What's not to like about that? And trust me, Xavier, it is an honor all mothers would want for their sons. I am not forcing you into a relationship, but I just have to say that you are the perfect courter for Her Majesty."

"Isn't that just because I am your son?"

"Partly," she admitted. "But if the son of a Viscount can marry the Gentle Queen, then surely the son of a Duke is fit to be the husband of the Valiant Queen."

"Tyrone's going to inherit a viscountcy. Younger sons are not going to inherit much, by law, and I'm the youngest," I murmured. "Though it's not like I feel as if Lucy would be the type to look upon that."

"You are good enough for her, Xavier," she said in assurance.

"I am? I think I'll let her be the judge of that."

"Well, I have three sons, therefore three shots at being the mother of a King consort. But look, Ruben is not one for politics; you and I both know that. I think he is quite content already with his work in the field of medicine. It would simply be unwise to push him onto a throne. On the other hand, Darren is witty and has the makings of a diplomat, but he must be more serious if he is to take up a role in the Privy Council. While he can charm his way into getting what he wants, he does need to avoid flirting with every young lady that comes his way. I wouldn't like that he's making a habit of breaking hearts."

"Darren didn't flirt with Lucy," I pointed out, chuckling.

"Well, I hope not, but you get the idea. And I'm not showing favoritism, nor am I saying that _only _a courtship with a royal is good for you," she stated.

I nodded in understanding. "If that were the case, I don't think you would have permitted Ruben to marry Sonya." She was a girl of commoner roots, and was relieved to find that our family, albeit our lofty status, had accepted her much more readily than she could ever have expected. "While I will not rule out the possibility that the relationship Lucy and I share, which is limited to acquaintances right now, will develop in a direction that is beyond platonic, what will be will be. Come what may, I say. It should be natural, and I prefer it that way too."

"Alright. Still, you should invite Her Majesty to our summer house. Millville Manor has never hosted a royal guest before, but wouldn't it be lovely?" she suggested.

I grinned. "It would. I will find a suitable time to speak with Lucy about that. I believe right now she is busy with diplomatic affairs, as you know. But don't worry, Mother. I do intend to visit Her Majesty more often."

She nodded and beamed at me proudly. "That's my boy," she stood up and kissed my forehead as she was about to leave. "Now I will let you finish your book so that when you return it, well, you'll know what to do."

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

As soon as Princess Carissa was allowed to seek asylum in Narnia, she went back to her cabin on the Calormene vessel to pack her belongings. Prince Tomas and Miguel were doing the same as they were going to be staying here in Narnia for a few days as well, although their schedule was tentative. They still had to rely on Tomas' insiders – including and especially, but not limited to, Keziah – in Calormen to send word to him, to see when it was safe – or just relatively _safer_, since there was no such thing as safety in the Calormene Court – to return to Tashbaan. They'd also update their Prince on what the _other_ Prince, Jamal, was up to.

Right now, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy had just finished their afternoon session of public court. The elder sister joined her brothers and her fiancé for tea, seeing as it was time. The Crown Princess of Archenland tagged along, but the youngest Pevensie opted out.

At tea, once Susan was informed that Aslan had made an appearance yet again, she was a bit upset that she once again missed the opportunity to see Him only because she was attending to her queenly duties. Yet this time of course, she was less temperamental than last time.

"So, where will Princess Carissa be staying at, in the meantime?" Princess Gilda inquired.

"We're thinking about the Telmarine Castle," King Caspian answered.

"Because she _has_ lived there before, and she might feel less uneasy in a place she's more familiar with," King Peter added.

"Perhaps later on she _could_ be moved to Cair Paravel where she can give birth. It all depends, though, on how long she'd be here for. I guess we'll all just do as we see fit," Baron Tyrone nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. But I just am a bit concerned that she would still be looked down on by all the others because she was indeed an ex-convict. Just because we have forgiven her, doesn't mean all others have too. Technically she is under our protection right now, but that's just diplomatic-wise. I don't want anybody to mistreat her," Susan piped up, her caring and maternal side showing. Tyrone was especially proud of his fiancée's magnanimity and solicitude shown toward a former enemy of Narnia.

"In fact, Prince Tomas, her brother in law, has voiced out this concern as well. But what should we do about it? Issue an edict requiring everybody to treat Carissa with kindness?" King Edmund enquired.

"I suppose it just means we need someone to escort her to the Telmarine Castle and check on her from time to time," Peter stated.

"Then who should we send as our representative?" Caspian enquired.

"But who can we trust?" Susan queried as well.

"I honestly can't think of anyone who wouldn't scorn Carissa. Sorry," Edmund shrugged. "The only people who don't feel that negative about her are all in this room."

"Me neither. Which is understandable, actually, since after all, her and her father's crimes were made quite public," Tyrone pointed out. "And not many people will want to be associated with them, or appear to be aiding them in any way."

"Gilda? What do you think?" Caspian asked.

"Me? I'm not sure my opinion is wanted anymore. I somehow…caused this to happen. The kidnapping and all that. They were after me. But because of me, a string of catastrophic events took place. I think I have an affinity for disaster. I had better not butt my nose in this, if this is a diplomatic affair between Narnia and Calormen," Gilda slunk back and spoke rather reluctantly.

"Gilda, I thought we'd gone through this already," Edmund said patiently.

"Not strictly just between Narnia and Calormen. If you think you are to a certain extent responsible for this, then you should be helping us," Peter remarked.

"Besides, Archenland is our ally," Susan pointed out.

"Plus, you are courting a sovereign of Narnia. We're all involved, and we're all just doing what we can to fix things here," Tyrone said encouragingly.

"If that is the case, I will try to help. However, when it comes to courtship, shouldn't we be involving the two Ladies as well?" Gilda replied.

"Or is it strictly royal business as well this time? Let's be sure, because I don't want them to get into trouble," Tyrone said hastily, reminded of his own experience.

"My Lords and Ladies!"

Suddenly, the five of them turned to look at the door where they found Lady Ines and Lady Katrina standing at.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we thought you might want a snack," Ines said, grinning.

"And so we come bearing cookies!" Katrina announced merrily.

"No need to be sorry; it's absolutely lovely to have something to fill our stomachs. How very kind of you two," Edmund said immediately.

"I don't want to ruin your mood, Edmund, but the last time we ate cookies…" Gilda's voice trailed off.

"No chocolate this time," Katrina clarified. "I made sure of that."

"Right. Well then, as we were saying, we will need someone trustworthy to represent us," Caspian recapped, and with his colleagues' approval, filled the two Ladies in on what was going on.

"Wait, what?!" Katrina bolted upright at the news, and frowned at the heads of state. "You forgave Carissa?"

"Yes, we did," Susan nodded slowly. "I mean_ they_ did, and so did Aslan, but she has my forgiveness too."

"Seriously?!" Katrina said pointedly. "After all that she's done, all the crimes she's committed, plots against us…that's all it takes to forgive her?"

"Aslan was there. He –" Peter tried to explain but he was cut off.

"If that's all it takes for her to be forgiven, then why did we even exile her in the first place?" Katrina said crossly, her voice growing sharper and sharper. "If even an exiled convict can be allowed back onto Narnian territory, then shouldn't all the prisoners locked up in their jail cells right now be discharged? On only the condition that they would 'repent'? I don't buy that. I could have_ died_ because of her. If my life means anything at all to you lot, you would not have neglected that. I don't believe she really will repent. I don't trust her, and neither should any of you! I simply do not _fathom_ why you would even think about placing your trust in her, for one single moment!"

"Kat, you need to calm down first," Ines said with widened eyes, shocked at her sister's sudden outburst, but failing to remember that she was once in that position too and Kat was the one who calmed her down. All the others in the room wore the same expression on their faces.

"How can I calm down when the_ law_ has been repealed? There is no justice in this nation anymore, and you expect me to calm down? King Edmund! You are the Just King! Please tell me you will do something about this, Your Majesty," Katrina pleaded desperately.

"I was living up to my cognomen and reputation as the Just King but you have quite firmly made your point that you disapprove of my decision to give Carissa a chance," Edmund said calmly yet defensively. "Though it's not like I require your approval, because I am a King, as you say, and I believe that my ruling is just and lawful. That is enough."

Katrina thought she was going mad, glancing from one ruler to another. "Honestly! I cannot believe you would say this! _Carissa_ should not be allowed to be anywhere in our general vicinity. Not Cair Paravel, not even the Telmarine Castle. She should be in _Calormen_, suffering and rotting, not in _Narnia_, where she's subject to oh-so-special treatment from you. Oh what lies she wouldn't tell just to get her way. We all know she's a manipulative itch."

"Katrina, I want you to listen to us first so that we can explain why we –" Susan made an attempt to speak but her voice was drowned out.

"How come you're changing your minds now? Aren't you aware of the threat she is to us? She is a _Princess_ of Calormen now, albeit a consort, and technically she can raise an army against us. In exchange for _her_ safety, safety that she probably doesn't even deserve, we have to jeopardize our _own_? Really? What kind of logic is that, huh?!"

"Kat! Stop this! Stop!" Ines grabbed her sister's arm but the younger Farmington girl was too consumed by her anger, simply freeing herself and stepping away from her elder sister.

"I think it's someone else that needs to be stopped, before she gets us all killed," Katrina huffed, shooting the others a scathing look before fleeing the room in extreme indignation.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Thoughts on Amelia's character? And also potential development between Xavier and Lucy? If you liked that scene, rejoice, for more is coming up! :D**


	91. Taking The First Step

**A/n:**

**Thank you RQueenLucyR, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, QueenLucyfan, EC, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnian, Guest (DaXa), Emma, Bella, Connors, Rosie Cowell, Narniafan, elomeno, Emily, Aslanmane, Guest, and all the other guests. Kat's transformation has been shocking to y'all, I can see, but wait till you see how she turns out to be in the sequel, the second installment of this series. :D**

**Just to let ease your concerns, this story isn't coming to an end yet. As far as we know it, it will have more than 100 chapters. So stay with us! ;D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Those who remained in the room exchanged unsure glances, until Baron Tyrone broke the silence and spoke. "Well then, back to our discussion anyways," he said, eager to move on from the spat and get back to business as soon as possible to waste no time. (Perhaps that would be what made him a successful King. Efficiency!) "Our representative could be a courtier. Perhaps the Ridgeways? Or the Duke of Kinross?" He suggested. "I can reach them quickly and easily, and they've been loyal to the Crown, which I'm quite sure you'll agree with me on."

"Hmm…indeed they are some of the many nobles that are loyal to us, but perhaps…Carissa would feel more comfortable if we assign a female representative to be in charge of her welfare? This is my viewpoint as a woman, and I don't mean to demean your suggestions just because they are males," Queen Susan said pensively.

"Lady Yvette Castleroy?" King Edmund clicked his fingers.

"But she is the Chief Treasurer now, and her father has taken up an important post within the council, too. I think it's better for them to stick to their present duties rather than assign something so…unrelated to them," King Peter stroked his chin.

"In fact," Lady Ines piped up eloquently. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Yes, please do," said King Caspian glumly, undoubtedly affected by his courter's sudden, temperamental behavior.

"Would it be possible for me and my sister to escort Carissa to the Telmarine Castle?" Ines requested boldly.

Princess Gilda frowned. "Are you sure? Last time I checked, you two and Carissa were sworn rivals."

"I am," said Ines confidently, nodding.

"However your sister has made it clear that she quite opposes your decision," Edmund said drawly.

"She'll come to her senses soon enough. I can talk her into it. Just allow the two of us to serve our country loyally and do something in the Crown's service," Ines replied naturally, yet perhaps also feeling a bit bad for causing so much inconvenience when they were kidnapped.

"Well, I have no objections to that. But if Katrina does not agree?" Peter folded his arms.

"I suppose I will be on my own in this then. But I have confidence that I can handle this neatly. Or, I could enlist the help of my lady friends: Lavinia Woodville of Bella Vista and Sonya Sutton," Ines beamed slightly. "And I'd also have my other animal friends: Reepicheep, Peepiceek, Trufflehunter, et cetera, if they're needed."

"Alright then," Susan nodded in approval. "But _when_ will you set off to the Telmarine Castle? I need to know that, so that Lucy and I won't go frantically searching for our ladies in waiting in _this_ castle."

"I was thinking I could set off…now, if Carissa is ready. By the time we get there it's going to be about 5 o'clock. I'll help her settle down in her old chambers, which I'm glad is fairly close to the clinic in case she needs anything," Ines explained.

"Also see to it that she has maids attending her, since she didn't bring along any members of her household with her. No handmaidens; she's alone in this," Gilda reminded.

"Right," Ines nodded and made a mental note to herself. "Then I'll leave her to rest, and take the carriage back here at Court where I will have dinner. It should be fine."

The rulers nodded to one another. "Sounds like a plan. So be it then," Caspian nodded in confirmation.

"So, I'm going to go…well, seek out my sister now. But wait," Ines said at the last moment. "I've got a question. Why is Queen Lucy not here?"

* * *

**(Ridgeway Manor, Narnia)**

~Xavier's POV~

I walked down the stairs from my bedroom to the lounge, with a book in my hand. Of course, it was the book Lucy had lent me. I had finished it relatively quickly and I really enjoyed reading about it because it was very entertaining yet informative as well at the same time. I had gained knowledge of many trivia facts about her reign 1300 years ago, facts that I didn't think we Telmarines nowadays knew at all, which made me pretty proud.

Now that I had finished _The Pevensie Dynasty_, I figured I ought to return this book to Lucy. Briefly, I notified my mother of where I was going and what time I was going to be back at. Once I had her approval, I went downstairs. But as soon as I got there, I stopped in shock when I saw Lucy at my door, standing next to our butler, Lane.

Lane spoke. "Her Royal Majesty, the Queen Lucy, my Lord," he said to me, but I was only listening halfheartedly.

"Lucy," I said, very much astounded. The look of astonishment on her face must have mirrored mine.

"Hi," she said tentatively. "Xavier," she chuckled a bit embarrassedly. "Is this…is this a bad time?"

"Oh, no, not at all. I was actually just about to head to your office to look for you," I explained.

"Oh? Why?" She inquired. And then she saw the book in my hand and understood.

"Would you like to stay a while?" I offered.

"Yes, if that's alright."

"It is," I nodded. I was heading in no specific direction but I figured I could show Lucy around as she was already looking around and looking quite impressed already. Indeed my parents had spent a significant amount of money in refurbishing this house, for the residence of a Duke and his family should befit his status in glamor and splendor. I'd admit it was quite a grand place, but still couldn't compare to Cair Paravel, the home of Kings and Queens, not just of Dukes.

"Queen Lucy!" My mother's voice drew our attention. She dipped a curtsy. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, well, the pleasure is all mine, Duchess Amelia," Lucy beamed, but I realized that I actually never enquired after what she came here for. "How are you and your family?"

"Quite well, thank you. It's too bad that they aren't at home to receive you today. But what about you, my Queen? How are you and Their Majesties faring today?"

"Not as busy as expected, delightfully. Thank you for asking," Lucy smiled.

"I am glad to hear that, Your Majesty. Now, Lane, please prepare refreshments for our Queen," said my mother smoothly. "Xavier, will you show Her Majesty upstairs, then?"

"Yes, Mother," I replied. "Come this way, please," I said as I led her up a flight of stairs to reach my room. We went to the balcony where we could have a really excellent view of the cities outside.

"This is wonderful," Lucy commented in fascination. "I've never viewed my kingdom from this angle before."

I beamed wholeheartedly. "This is just the view from my family's estate at Court. Wait till you get to see the view of the beach from Millville Manor. You'll be amazed. Never a more refreshing and uplifting sight."

"I would really like to enjoy the view from there," she smiled heartily. "Though I wonder when I might have the chance to do that."

"Oh, anytime you want, Lucy. It's all a part of Narnia. You are the Queen of Narnia and therefore you own every part of it," I said logically, but then I remembered what my mother had said to me earlier. "You're welcome to visit us in Millville anytime you wish. I'd recommend summertime, though. There's a range of sports and other outdoor activities you might be interested in trying," I added smoothly.

"Summertime it is then," she grinned. "Ah, just standing here and appreciating the view can cheer me up already."

"I wasn't aware that you needed cheering up…?" I said, perplexed. How could I have not detected that she was in need of someone to share her troubles with?

"Well, I just didn't want to bother you with my own problems," she explained.

"You can talk to me about your problems if you want," I said encouragingly. "That is, if I'm allowed to know. I understand that due to your royal status, it could be difficult for you to talk to other people, who are not royal, about your problems. But I'm here to listen if you need me."

She sighed. "I guess you are the perfect person to talk to. You might be able to put things into perspective."

"I might, but that would indeed require you to tell me what's wrong."

"You know, I'm just…no, forget it, this is _silly_. Never mind me," she shut up abruptly.

"No it's not. Whatever's bothering a Queen surely isn't silly," I said in reassurance, tenderly reaching out to rest my hand on her forearm, a gesture that took me a moment to realize I had made. Ah, did that count as breaking the 'no-touch' rule with royals? Well, it's too late for me to move away now. It would just seem abrupt and strange. So I should just keep my hand there unless she instructed me to do otherwise. Well, this was awkward.

"That's the problem. As Queen, I really shouldn't be fretting over these matters. I should be attending to my political errands, not moping, even though Aslan appeared today, to my siblings and a bunch of guards and even Calormenes. But He didn't even come to see me. Or Susan," she bit her lip.

I looked at her curiously. "And that's all that you are displeased about?" I didn't think I fully understood what she meant. But now that I thought about it, I somehow felt that I sounded a bit too blunt just then. I gulped. "Sorry; I didn't mean to sound disrespectful. But I've never ever seen Aslan before with my own eyes, and neither have my family and friends. So I'm afraid I don't really…"

"Well, it's mostly because I was always the one closest to Aslan and I had the strongest bond with Him. My siblings have always believed that to be true, and so have I, but apparently not. You know this isn't the first time Aslan had decided to not come and say hello to me. I miss Him, and I just don't get it. He's omnipotent; surely He could spare a minute for me? I don't ask for a lot."

She really did seem a bit disappointed when she spoke. I should try to remedy this.

"Well, don't be disheartened. If you ask me, I reckon that just because He's not appearing to you this time, or the last time, doesn't mean He forgot about you or doesn't want to see you. I mean…He's…supposed to be looking over our world…and your world…and many others, too, I can only guess. Maybe He's busy; in a way He's got a job too. And I think that as Queen, you'd know what it's like to be looking after so many people's welfare, right? You may not have the time to regularly visit each and every one of your subjects, but that does not mean you have forgotten them," I said gently. "I've never met Him before. But of course I would love to one day meet the legendary, eminent Great Lion. But I also understand that it's not up to you and me to decide when He appears. Tyrone didn't expect it either when Aslan decided to appear to him. But it happened, just like that," I remarked. "We can't control our luck, or our destiny, but we sure can keep the faith…as we always have."

As she listened to me, she looked pensive and after a moment of musing she nodded. "I guess you do have a point. Well, somehow I feel childish for thinking that He doesn't want to see me when He simply has other plans for me. And I feel a bit selfish too, when I forget that there are plenty of other people who have never ever had the chance to meet Aslan, even though they have spent their whole lives in search of Him. I am already very privileged to have seen Him and talked to Him so many times. I think I ought to be thankful for that already, and so I really should not be sulking. I'm sorry; I hope I didn't come across as if I was trying to rub it in your face."

"Oh, I never thought of it that way. I know you wouldn't do that," I gave her a genuine smile to make her cheer up.

"How do you know?" She asked.

I shrugged. "You're a good person. Anointed by Aslan. And you weren't being selfish, so don't worry."

Before she could reply, there were gentle knocks on the door. At my cue, a maid had walked in, curtsying at us. She greeted us and informed us that tea was ready, and so Lucy and I proceeded to the lounge.

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Lucy's POV~

By the time I had returned from Ridgeway Manor to my tower it was time for dinner already. Surprisingly, at the dining hall, Ed was not the first to arrive. Rather, Pete was. He just had nothing to do (the standard excuse for 'I have too much to do so I may as well procrastinate' that we rulers used) for the evening since Ines — and a very volatile Kat, too, apparently — was sent to escort Princess Carissa to the Telmarine Castle and see to it that Her Highness has everything she needed.

For a while it was just me and Pete in the dining hall. "Back from clearing your mind, Lu?"

"Yeah, I feel more refreshed now," I beamed.

"I should let you have a go on Jewel someday," he offered.

"Nah, you love Jewel way too much to let anybody ride him," I joked.

"True, but you're the reason why I have a unicorn in the first place, so you're exceptional," he guffawed.

"Of course I am," I chortled. "By the way, Pete, what do you know about the Ridgeway family?"

"Oh, the ducal family of Millville? Not much, really. Mainly, I just have contact with Amelia Holloway, the Duchess of Millville, in our council. Her Grace is originally a Baroness from Archenland, I believe, the daughter of the 8th Viscount and Viscountess of Odessa. But the Ridgeway family is ancient; one of the most renowned Telmarine aristocratic houses, along with the House of Bulloch, of course, that owns Kinross. The only two dukedoms in Narnia since the Telmarine Occupation. The dukedom of Millville is most famous for its wine, and it's not difficult to see why once you've tried it. As far as I know it, the Duke and Duchess of Millville have 3 sons; their eldest and heir, Marquess Ruben, seems to have some professional knowledge in the field of medicine, and I know this because his fiancée, Sonya Sutton, is friends with Ines. The middle kid is Marquess Darren. A playboy, he is, but good at sports and conversant at many more topics. Really sociable and, according to Tyrone, he even has the makings of a diplomat. So we'll see about that, eh?" He said tirelessly. "As for the youngest boy, Marquess Xavier, well I haven't really talked to the kid. Don't know much about that one. He was pretty great in that tournament on my birthday, though. I remember."

"And you say that's not much," I said slyly. "You've done more research than spies ever could have."

"Now that's simply exaggerated, sister. I'm sure I just know my history and my subjects well," he said mysteriously.

"And I'm sure you have some ulterior motive," I folded my arms, smirking at him.

"Which is?" He raised his eyebrows but I could tell from the quirk of the corner of his lips that he was stifling a laugh.

"Why don't you tell me, brother?" I giggled.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Of course I've been doing some digging around about the Ridgeways. But it isn't entirely about the 'ulterior motive' you speak of. It's also because Ines really has been telling me some things about that family; she reckons Marquess Ruben might be able to help with building clinics and such. You know, that was her idea after all. And of course her friend Sonya was very enthusiastic about it. As for my intelligence on Marquess Darren it was mostly because of his closeness with Tyrone that I know about him at all. And this one more thing: ever since he's come to Court I realized that all the ladies have been flocking to him, desperate to get some of his attention and affections. Now he's getting all the ladies. Normally I'm the one that they flock toward, so when that phenomenon is diminishing in frequency, I'd know that something was amiss and I'd figure out why. Turns out it's because of this new guy who never came to Court because they lived too far away from the Telmarine Castle previously, and also because they didn't like Miraz. Perfectly understandable."

"You're still not telling me what that ulterior motive is, even though you've already admitted that you do have one," I said singsong, unfolding my arms and tapping my fingers on the table.

"Impatient, are you?" He chuckled, enjoying this conversation as much as I was. "Alright, well, I heard that you lent _The Pevensie Dynasty_ to Marquess Xavier, so I figured that your acquaintance with His Lordship must have reached a certain level of familiarity."

"And you think one thing is always going to lead to another?"

"That's just the way life works, sweetie," he said, quoting our mother when we used to ask her questions about the war even when we were way too young to understand it even if she told us the truth.

"You're not supposed to play mum's role; Su's already doing that."

"Then I shall play my role and pay attention to who my sister, who happens to my co-ruler, is allying herself with and might end up courting, because it would be an alliance and it has to be worth it. You're our final pawn, Lucy. All of us are taken," he explained.

"I know," I nodded in agreement. "But I wouldn't be giving up any romance or hopes with Xavier if I do go into a courtship with anybody more politically worthy. I know you won't like this but I'm still considering a courtship with the Prince of Calormen. Tomas of House Aixinjueluo, of course. Not Jamal, no way."

"Ah, you should have been there today at the pier when we were dealing with Carissa. It's a pity you weren't, because if you were then you probably would have second thoughts about courting Prince Tomas," he stated.

"Why is that?" I was intrigued. "Did His Highness do something appalling?"

"No, he didn't. Quite the opposite, in fact. He did something praiseworthy, completely out of altruism as he hadn't much to gain from it, if any, really," he answered and told me the full version of what had taken place earlier today.

"Wow, he really had nothing to gain from it, and he did all that for Carissa...for what? Surely not many people can be that compassionate...but then does that not make him a good enough person for me to court, in addition to his political value? I don't see why you'd find more reason from this incident to be against it, or think i'd change my mind about it."

"Doesn't it occur to you he may have feelings for Carissa?" He was much more straightforward this time around.

"Well...now that you say it, I'm biased. But then, I'm actually keen on finding out if he really does care for Carissa romantically, and I also want to get to know him better to see if his personality is compatible with mine so we can see if there's any chance I can tolerate being in a courtship with him. So I guess I can take tomorrow off and spend some time with him. And you can let me have a ride on Jewel," I suggested.

"Sure," he nodded, and made no fuss or complaint. "But if Carissa safely gives birth to her baby here in Narnia, and if it's a son, then he would be a Prince of Calormen and possibly the future Tisroc too, even, since he is the firstborn of the current Crown Prince. Now that she feels indebted to us she may wish to make a Narnian alliance with her child. Assuming that she mothers the future, future Tisroc of Calormen free of her horrid husband's influence, it's possible that we can put one of our future princesses on the throne of Calormen as a consort. If Carissa has a daughter that's even better; Jamal is not likely to care about a Princess but I also doubt he'll disown her, so we can have her raised here by her mother and she'll grow up, a Calormene Princess with a Narnian mindset, and she can wed one of our future princes. Narnia can never have too many alliances."

"I like this plan. We'll be able to find a suitable time to talk to Carissa about this. I'll meet with Tomas tomorrow and see how it plays out," I beamed.

* * *

**A/n:**

**This chapter was longer than usual, but so was the wait for an update, so I hope that was enough to make up for it. :P**

**The scene at the end is dedicated to all those enthusiastically asking for a bonding scene between P and Lu so I hope y'all really enjoyed it! :D**

** For those of you who are querying after when Susan's wedding will be, fret not! Right now in the story it's mid-May of year 2304, and as we've written before the wedding will be held on 2nd June, 2304, so as you see it's going to be really soon! But then again, just because a wedding is planned doesn't mean it's guaranteed to take place or come to fruit, so beware...**

**Do you think there would still be any hope for Lucy &amp; Tomas as a couple? :D**


	92. Escorting The Princess

**A/n: Thank you Rosie Cowell, Bella, Emma, Emily, Connors, Narniafan, Aslanmane, EC, Guest (DaXa), lokiAU10 (RedHood001), CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnian, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, QueenLucyfan, RQueenLucyR, Alaskaqueen, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Lady Ines marched out of the lounge and hastily made her way to where the bedchambers were, guessing that would likely be where Lady Katrina was. Her guess was a good one and it was confirmed when she got there that indeed her sister was there, just exiting Queen Lucy's room and going back to her own.

"Kat!" Ines raised her voice, grabbing her sister's arm once again. "Stop." This time she tightened her grip so that Katrina couldn't wriggle away.

"You're hurting me," Katrina protested with a hard glare as she was dragged to her sister's bedroom.

"Good," Ines said discontentedly, as she closed the door and let go, glowering at Katrina, who was rubbing her arm.

"Hey, how come you're being such a masochist? What is your issue with me?" Katrina grumbled.

"What kind of a question is that?!" Ines folded her arms.

"Just tell me what your problem is with me," Kat imitated her sister's gesture.

"I thought _I _was the one who'd never think before speaking. Have you quite forgotten the way you acted just now when you were talking to Their Majesties?" Ines said angrily. "What's wrong with you?"

"_I'm_ the one who should be asking you that! What is wrong with _all_ of you? _Forgiving_ Carissa, _accepting_ her, and all that. Even King Edmund – you know, I thought he got his cognomen for a reason, but it turns out I thought wrong – even His Majesty let me down. I'm not sure if I, if _we_, can count on him to uphold justice anymore," Katrina rolled her eyes. "Do you not realize the gravity of the situation?!"

"That's enough! Stop it!" Ines demanded.

"Stop what? Stop standing up for what I believe is right?" Kat countered.

Ines inhaled deeply to pacify herself first. She needed to do that, in order to speak her thoughts logically. "Kat. I know why you're furious. I also know that you don't trust Carissa. But –"

"If that is the case, then how come we're even having this argument?"

"Please just let me finish. Your hatred of Carissa does not give you the right to act or talk the way you did to Their Majesties just now. No matter what our statuses are, they are still our Kings and Queens, and we should be behaving respectfully and deferentially toward them. And whether you like it or not, they're going to hold their ground. If they have made their decision to give Carissa a second chance, then surely they must have a very good reason for it, right?"

"Do they? Then pray tell me what it is," Kat said dramatically.

"They were trying to explain. You just didn't let them. You kept cutting them off and interrupting them. More than once. That's disrespectful and this kind of behavior in no way befits a lady in waiting of a Queen. You really need to stop doing that," Ines pointed out.

"Are you on their side? Do you forgive Carissa as well? Truly?" Kat queried distrustfully.

"Why must there be sides?" Ines said in exhaustion.

"It seems you forgot what she did to us, huh," Kat challenged. "To _me_, specifically. We both know that she's afraid of you because you have no chill and you're not going to tolerate any of her discriminatory treatment toward us. But I didn't openly do anything in her offense. I'm not the one who would actually throw cake in her face or argue fervently with her in the presence of someone in authority. She's not afraid of me. She can harm me, without any qualms or guilt. Of course it's not a problem for you, but I'm really not going to put my life at risk,_ again_, while she gets to enjoy the protection that the Narnian monarchs can offer."

"I didn't forget that!" Ines said crossly. "I'm not justifying or condoning her previous crimes; why do you think that's what I'm doing?!"

"Because of the way you're acting! You keep defending her, but you should be defending _me_, _against_ her!" Kat scoffed. "Time after time she has abused our trust and betrayed us. That's what she's going to do to Their Majesties as well; I'm frankly quite appalled that they didn't see it. What has clouded their judgment? They're usually rather sagacious, so what's got to them this time? Was it how she put on a show with her tears and invoked their pity?"

"At least trust Aslan's judgment," Ines said quietly. "People can change, Kat, and it's possible that Carissa really is going to change for the better. Try and imagine, if Aslan and the others never forgave King Edmund when he betrayed his family, what kind of a nation would Narnia become now?"

Kat was taken aback. "I don't think I can imagine that," she mused. "But I sure do know that every single time we're in danger, Carissa is behind it. And you think she really is going to change?"

"I do. I hope I don't come across as…gullible?" Ines bit her lip.

"No, no. You're just being optimistic," Katrina said in assurance. It appeared she had calmed down now.

"Well then," Ines sat down on the bed as Katrina followed suit. "I must say that if she helped us get out of Calormen – she actually helped us get out of danger, for once, you know – perhaps we should be a little thankful and at least see if she is behaving herself before we judge whether or not she is worthy of forgiveness?"

Katrina shivered at the thought of never getting out of Calormen alive, and nodded in understanding. "I would like that."

"Then that's perfect. We will have a chance to do that because we are escorting her to the Telmarine Castle," Ines said, smiling.

"Oh? Their Majesties entrusted _us_ with this task? _We're_ the representatives they were thinking of?"

"Yes. Why are you having trust issues?"

"I'm not. I just didn't expect it," Katrina replied. In fact, she was expecting Carissa's escort to be Chelsea Farnsworth, the Dowager Marchioness of Elsmere, since they were stepsisters. The dowager Lady Wheaton was already linked to the Calormene Princess.

"Alright. Well, I volunteered and put that idea in their minds, though," Ines admitted.

"You volunteered for _me_ as well," Katrina put her hands on her hips but she wasn't mad.

"I figured we should offer help whenever we possibly can," Ines shrugged. "That's in my nature, I suppose."

Kat shrugged too. "When do we set off?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yes. We've got a packed schedule, so waste no time! But by the way, what were you doing in Queen Lucy's room just then?" Ines asked.

"Before you grabbed me and dragged me here? Well I didn't know why Her Majesty was absent at tea just then, so I went to see if she was unwell or anything since, to the best of my knowledge, she has nothing else on her agenda after public court. But she wasn't in her room either. I already tried her office but of course, negative results," Katrina explained. "Anyway, let's just go to pick up Carissa and get her to the Telmarine Castle. We…well, we won't be expected to curtsy at her, will we? I don't really want to do that. Even though she _is_ indeed a Princess now," she said reluctantly. "I mean, you were quite defiant toward Gilda before, back when she was still engaged to Caspian, on the grounds that she wasn't a Narnian royal so you saw no reason to obey her."

"I'm not sure, but promise me you'll be civil to her," Ines said sternly.

"I will then. Yes, I figured this is probably what I should do in order to…make up for my irrational behavior toward Their Majesties just now. Oh, how in Narnia would I ever manage to look them in the eye and talk to them again?"

"Just do your job well, escort Carissa to where she's supposed to be, and when Their Majesties see a job well done they won't be displeased with you," Ines said sententiously.

"I realize I must have hurt their feelings now, but Caspian's opinion of me matters the most. I'm worried that his good opinion once lost is lost forever. And I certainly don't want that," Kat voiced out her concern.

"Well, I personally don't think His Majesty will dislike you just because of one episode, but you will indeed have to apologize and show that you're sorry. And then I trust he'll take you back. Trust me, I've got on Peter's nerves before and…it worked out in the end," Ines advised.

"Alright," Kat stood up. "Shall we go?"

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

_Dearest Gilda,_

_My daughter, I'm afraid we have bad news. Prince Tomas was right in saying that his brother was going to attack Archenland. I had just received a threatening letter from Prince Jamal indeed. I have discussed this with your mother and my Privy Council, and we have come to an agreement, but now we need yours. Our loyal people have made their wish clear: they want to have peace with Calormen instead of war, so we are in favor of forming a marital alliance with the southern empire. You will have to marry one of the Aixinjueluo brothers as soon as can be arranged, and we propose that you wed the Prince Tomas, as soon as possible._

_Of course, this will require Prince Tomas' agreement as well as that of his father the Tisroc, which is why, after obtaining the former, I intend to send you to Calormen, where you and His Imperial Highness will put forward this proposal to His Imperial Majesty. If both of them agree, then we have an alliance. Then we have peace. Then our people will no longer live in fear of an invasion. We will prosper, and there is nothing else we could possibly want. Calormen may be a barbaric country, but Prince Tomas is a good person, as you have attested on many occasions. He will make a good husband and a good King consort of Archenland, just as you will be a good wife and a good Empress consort of Calormen. It is the least risky option we have here, given the stakes._

_I understand that you are in a courtship with Edmund the King of Narnia, and that it will be tough for you to leave him, but under these circumstances we must make sacrifices. It is a heavier loss to forsake an Aixinjueluo alliance in favor of a Pevensie alliance. For peace and prosperity, a price has to be paid, and love forgone, but think about your love for your country. Think about famine and bloodshed and crime. Think about how war is going to plague your people's wellbeing. Think about the look on their faces when their husbands, fathers, brothers and sons are dying on the battlefield. If at the cost of your relationship with King Edmund, you can prevent these dreadful things from happening, would it not be worth it?_

_If you agree to this arrangement, please state who you want as members of your retinue so that I can speedily tell them to prepare. I have already spoken with your Aunt Jennifer and Uncle Gordon, as well as Sir Chester, about this. Do notify me of the names of any additional members in your reply. I hope you understand why we are doing this. I wish you well; your mother and I miss you. Stay safe, wherever you are._

_Your loving father,_

_Nain_

* * *

My hands shook as I placed the letter onto the desk. I was to wed Prince Tomas, as soon as possible?!

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

The 5 rulers of Narnia and their consorts were having dinner together, chatting about the most recent events and mentioning briefly some ordinances discussed at council. Out of the 7 people seated at the dinner table, only 6 of them were interested in the conversation. Princess Gilda was the distrait one. It was natural that she was worried about how her Narnian friends would take the news that she would imminently be breaking to them: her betrothal to Prince Tomas, as arranged by her father. Her current courter's reaction was her main concern.

"Gilda!" said Baron Tyrone for the third time, raising his voice, a little bit impatient.

"Yes!" Gilda snapped to attention. "I'm sorry. I…uh…my heart isn't really in it; sorry."

"We've noticed that. You've been acting like this for the whole evening," King Caspian said, and, like the others, was wondering why Gilda was so distraught.

"Is everything alright?" King Edmund inquired solicitously, grasping his courter's hand.

"I…have an announcement to make," Gilda said, putting down her fork, sighing as the others, too, began to look worried. Their expressions of concern and anxiety only got more prominent when Gilda explained her father's and her country's wishes regarding her marriage plans.

Edmund actually chuckled. "You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"Edmund, this is serious," Gilda said solemnly. "I have made up my mind about this, too. I am going to oblige my King and my people. I shall wed Prince Tomas."

* * *

**A/n: So, what do you think? :D**


	93. Catching Up

**A/n: Thank you Emma, Bella, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnia, EC, Emily, QueenLucyfan, elomeno, QueenElenaofnarnia, LOVEM, Narniafan, Rosie Cowell, RQueenLucyR, Guest (DaXa), Connors, Aslanmane, and all the other guests for your support! ;D**

* * *

**(En route to the Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The ride to the former location of the Narnian Court should normally take a couple of hours, but in the first few minutes of the journey, Princess Carissa could stand the silence no longer. She piped up.

"How is everything with you two? I sincerely hope that you are safe now, pursuant to my husband's previous attempt on your lives."

Neither of the Ladies had expected the Princess to care, but apparently she was a changed person now, so Lady Ines was willing to make conversation.

"We've managed to steer clear of danger these few days, but the stakes are still high, we know. We are also aware that you – I mean, Your Highness – has played a part in leading our rescuers to us and letting them know of our whereabouts on the night of the raid on your palace in Tashbaan. So for that we thank you," Ines answered neutrally.

Carissa nodded slowly, looking out the window from time to time, but there was nothing really worth looking at, only branches and leaves. The trees weren't dancing at the moment.

"And you two are still ladies in waiting to Their Majesties the Queens," Carissa spoke again, her tone somewhere in between that of a statement and that of a question.

"Yes," Lady Katrina answered stoically.

Carissa sighed. "Look, I know you don't like me and I don't blame you for that, actually, since…I did do some really terrible things and caused you much suffering –"

Kat was quick to cut in. "Not just us. Our friends, too. And you caused a great deal of trouble for Their Majesties as well, so –"

"Kat," Ines pleaded.

"I – I just want to apologize…even though you probably don't want to hear it," Carissa said helplessly.

"I suppose you can apologize all you want, but that doesn't mean your apology will be accepted," Katrina pursed her lips, unmoved by Carissa's actual sincerity.

"I know. I don't expect you to believe a word I say, but I –"

"Yes, because you do have a damnable habit of telling countless lies to get your way," Kat butted in once again.

"Please, I do feel remorseful," Carissa said, trying to speak in shorter sentences now in order to not get interrupted.

"Well, I don't think I can speak for others, but I can tell you, Your Highness, that I believe that you are speaking the truth," Ines said open-mindedly.

"You do?" Carissa replied, a bit surprised too, since she'd always reckoned Ines to be the more quick-tempered one. She didn't expect Ines to be quick to forgive, too.

"Of course you do," Kat said under her breath.

"Well, Aslan gave you a chance, and if Aslan believes you then who are we to not believe you? Should we not follow the good example that has been set out for us, and give you a chance as well?" Ines reasoned. "After all, if your heart was set out against us, you wouldn't have helped save us from your husband. You knew that you would get caught and that you would be in a lot of trouble if you switched sides. You knew the risks, but you did it anyway, because it's what your conscience told you to do. And _yes_, Kat, she actually does have a conscience," she turned to look at her sister when she said her last sentence. "We all have one."

Carissa nodded, although she doubted that Ines' conviction about everybody having a conscience applied to her cruel husband, Prince Jamal. "I did it, because I know what kind of a person Jamal is, and even though you two weren't exactly my favorite people in the world, I don't think you deserve to suffer under him. I have to suffer him every day, and I suppose you think I deserve it, as another form of punishment for my past misdeeds. You're right, actually."

"But you are no longer his victim now. Or his prisoner. You are under the protection of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Both you and your baby," Ines said soothingly.

"Thank Aslan I am," Carissa placed one hand on her belly. "I love my baby, even though I wish his or her father weren't such a cruel man. But he's not my concern now. The child is mine too, and I can raise him or her on my own. I trust he or she will be better off without his or her father. I will be the best mother that I can be for him or her."

"But what about…_your_ father?" Katrina inquired suspiciously. "I frankly wouldn't be surprised if he's plotting something against us again."

"I don't know. He doesn't really care about me, or talk to me that much anymore. My position at the Calormene Court has got him a title as a Tarkaan, and now he is free to bed as many women as he wishes. And of course I disapprove of it, but what can I do? I can't stop him," Carissa shrugged dismissively.

"I suppose the only man with any moral character would be Prince Tomas, then," Katrina said.

"Well, yes, but Miguel also helped," Carissa replied.

"You are a Princess consort, so that means you will one day end up as the Empress of Calormen, and if the baby in your womb turns out to be a boy, he will be the future Tisroc, correct?" Ines inquired.

"Correct, indeed. That's why I want my son to be raised away from his father, as well as mine. I certainly wouldn't want him to be an abusive and violent philanderer. You know, I don't even mind it if he's not going to be a ruler of any nation. The farther he stays away from the immoral beliefs they preach in Calormen, the better. In fact, Tomas would be a much better Tisroc. That is my opinion. But of course I mustn't express it openly, or I might get flogged. In fact, I, a woman, should not even be allowed to form an opinion because I am not intellectually capable of that. We women should just accept and believe whatever men tell us," Carissa said ruefully.

"Gilda told us that too. She hated this culture, and wondered how she'd ever manage to be Empress of it, when she was still betrothed to either of the two Princes of Calormen," Katrina said, more and more absorbed in their exchange to pay attention to her hatred for Carissa. "If not for its political value, Gilda would not have considered allying Archenland with Calormen, for sure."

"Oh, the absurdity of this," Ines looked disgusted with the sexist beliefs that were so popular with the Calormenes, shaking her head.

"_Tomas_ is nothing like Jamal. Honestly, Calormen would just be a much better place under his leadership," Carissa sighed in resignation. "He is a true gentleman. He is caring, righteous, conscientious, protective of his friends, and above all, valorous. He came here to Narnia with me, _for_ me. Just so I would be safe from his brother's whims."

"He knows the risks, but he also knows it's worth it," Katrina remarked.

"Yes. He will always have my unending gratitude for the sacrifices he has made, in spite of the hardship he might be put through," Carissa added.

"Well maybe you have feelings for him," Ines said, with a light tone of amusement.

Carissa smiled halfheartedly, saying nothing.

"Or maybe _he_ has feelings for _you_," Ines continued.

"You think he'd fall for the unlucky woman who has the misfortune of marrying and bearing his half-brother's heir?" Carissa said skeptically. "Do not covet your brother's wife. You might be surprised, but it's actually one of Tash's teachings. According to the…scriptures in the temples. Whatsoever."

"Well it doesn't really count as 'coveting', if it's love," Katrina pointed out drawly.

"I don't know," Carissa said a little too promptly. "I won't be seeing him often anyway, from now on. I will be retreating to a more private, low-profile life in the Telmarine Castle, while he and his esquire will return to Calormen, to do whatever they can in order to avoid war. As you know, Tomas is friends with Princess Gilda."

"And His Imperial Highness is a new ally of Narnia," Katrina added.

"Exactly. What little hope of peace between the three nations we have left, Tomas will hold on to it. And he will make use of his position as the Tisroc's favorite son – even if not a legitimate one – to steer politics in a direction that is in favor of peace, not of bloodshed, although it will be tough, for him, because Calormenes are warlike people," Carissa explained.

"Well, let's hope for the best then," Ines concluded. For the rest of the ride they made small talk, and when they reached their destination, they unloaded Carissa's luggage. One of the Talking Eagles, who served as a messenger, had already informed the servants at the Telmarine Castle to prepare a room for Carissa, so by the time she got there, everything was in place already.

As soon as she had settled down, and Ines &amp; Katrina very momentarily served as handmaidens to the Calormene Princess by helping her change into more comfortable clothing, she spoke. "I want to thank you two for bringing me here and helping me with…everything. I hope someday we may be able to get past our previous differences and trespasses and…get along better."

"One thing at a time," Katrina said curtly. "It will take a bit of time for you to earn other people's trust, you know."

"Now we will leave you for you to rest, while we will return to Cair Paravel," Ines said. "Goodbye."

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

Back inside Cair Paravel in the royals' dining lounge, King Edmund had stormed off abruptly once Princess Gilda had confirmed that she was indeed going to marry Prince Tomas of Calormen. The Just King's displeasure was understandable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, but the last thing I'd want for my country is to put my people's lives on the line, exposed to the constant danger of a very damaging Calormene invasion or attack. I'd do anything I can to prevent that. I know that this will cost me the man I love – and yes, it is Edmund, even though he may not believe it now – it's a trade-off. While you'd be sympathizing with your brother for he can no longer be with me, I can no longer be with him too and I do sincerely hope that you can understand my standpoint too," said Gilda apologetically.

"Gilda," said King Peter calmly. "If I tell you that I am fine with your decision to leave my brother for someone else, I would be lying. After all, my brother is suffering and as his family, that's the last thing I want," he explained as his siblings nodded. "But I know that he is not the only one suffering. You are, too, and so are your people. I am also a King and I understand your position. If a political marriage can save millions of my people from a dangerous foreign nation, then I am willing to take part in one, because there is a very good and strong reason for me to give up my happiness, and I would do anything for my people.

"I support you, Gilda. We all do," Baron Tyrone piped up. "I think we all understand your position. After all, you are going to be Queen of Archenland so we would not hold it against you for thinking in the best interests of your country and doing whatever is necessary for the welfare of Archenlanders."

"Thank you," Gilda said in relief, but bit her lip tensely.

"I agree," Queen Lucy added. "But I don't want to see Edmund unhappy."

"There is no doubt that he hates me right now," Gilda shrugged, looking uninterestedly at her steak.

"He doesn't, I think," said King Caspian.

"Are you sure?" Gilda enquired doubtfully.

"He's just hurt, and actually we all would be if we were in his shoes. So I think you need to talk to him."

"He doesn't want to see me though. You saw how he left," Gilda said unsurely.

"You should go and explain things to him. It shouldn't be too long till he sees sense. He's a mature person…after unleashing his emotions he will find it easier to think rationally and he will be understanding about the situation, if I know my brother at all," Queen Susan advised.

"Alright," Gilda stood up, placing her napkin on the table. "I'll be right back."

* * *

**A/n: Thoughts? ;D**


	94. Making Up

**A/n: Merry Christmas! And thank you EC, CairParavel, Emma, Bella, Connors, RQueenLucyR, GoldenAgeNarnian, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, LOVEM, Narniafan, Emily, Queenelenaofnarn, Rosie Cowell, and all the other guests. This may be a tear-jerking chapter, so beware! But for those who want to see the mature and sophisticated side of Lucy who** **– gasp – is actually an adult who's lived an extra 15 years, then perhaps you'd like the ending scene. Wait for it. :P**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Gilda's POV~

I marched up the stairs, evidently edgy. Stopping at Ed's bedroom door, I took a deep breath and knocked. As I waited, a millisecond seemed like hours. I didn't get a respond even after waiting for almost a whole minute, so I piped up. "Edmund, please let me talk to you."

"Go away, Gilda. I don't want to talk to you," he snarled.

I could tell from his tone just how upset and hurt he was and frankly it cut me like a knife as well to see him like that. But I had to do something about it. So I gutsily spoke again. "But I want to talk to you, so I will come in now."

And with that, I opened the door slowly and stepped inside his room to find that he was sitting on the edge of his bed, resting his chin on his hands. I came up in front of him and crouched, but he looked away, ignoring me and pretending to not see me.

"Ed, could you please look at me, please?" I pleaded.

"Why?!" He snapped at me. He did turn to look at me, but it was an accusatory glare. He was not asking me why I wanted him to look at me, of course. It was actually a rhetorical question since he already knew the answer. He already knew why I had to leave him.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" He questioned angrily. "After all that we've been through – we've fought so hard to be together, to be with each other, and now you're about to throw it all away?"

"Ed, please let me explain. I love you, and I never meant to –"

"Yeah? You love me? You do? Are you sure? Because you have a funny way of showing that," he spat, kicking the wall. No matter how hard he fought by kicking the wall he just wouldn't be able to do anything to alter the situation and in the end he would just be the one hurting.

"What was I supposed to do?" I croaked, my voice breaking. "You want me to just let my country be annexed by Calormenes? Let my people suffer while I do nothing to help them? Is that honestly what you would do if you were in my place?" I questioned, sounding surprisingly assertive. "Answer me. Is that what you'd choose?"

He sighed heavily. "No, of course not."

"Exactly. Please don't think that I am pleased with being betrothed to Tomas. I've thought about this all afternoon and all evening. Edmund I love you so much, whether you want to believe it or not. And it hurts me to think that you didn't believe me when I said it just now. I meant it, you know. What we share is very precious, and I treasure it always. You will always be in my heart, for I love you, most ardently, and if there ever was a way to keep my country safe from annexation yet also keeps me by your side, I wouldn't think twice about it. But there isn't, Ed. And I have to make my sacrifice. It is tough and it is heartbreaking. You can hate me all you want; you won't ever have to see me again, but it would be a great consolation to me to know that I at least have your respect and support in this, and in all things," I said, choking a little on my words as tears began to pool in my eyes, making my nose feel funny. I sniffed and my lips quivered as I was trying so hard to hold back my tears but eventually I failed.

Edmund did not hesitate to pull me into his embrace. His shirt had muffled my sobs as I held him tight, knowing that this could likely be one of the last hugs we'd ever share.

"I love you too, Gilda. I'm so sorry you have to make this sacrifice but you are so strong and patriotic for doing this for your country. And for that, and many more reasons, I admire you, more than you could ever imagine. I understand your motives and even though it does break my heart, you do have my full support in this. One day you will be an illustrious and esteemed queen, one that Archenland will be proud of. I am proud of you, too, and although I don't get to be the King by your side, I will always love you," he said earnestly, cupping my cheeks as more tears continued to slide down them.

I looked him in the eye and caressed his face, a face I knew so well. A face I tried to memorize. His features: his dark brown hair and his hazel eyes, the patterns of the freckles and the quirk of his lips. Once I sail to Calormen to be married, it would be entirely up to Aslan when I might get to see this face again. Aslan knows if the Tisroc might try to ban me from attending Susan's wedding.

Without another word I pulled Edmund in for a kiss. It had only been about 3 months since we had our first kiss and decided to begin a clandestine courtship. 3 months – that was too short a time we had spent together. And so much had happened throughout these 3 months: kissing in the gardens, seen by a mysterious figure, getting caught by Caspian, running away to Archenland, dealing with my parents, coming back to the Narnian Court as official courters, and now: breaking up. Neither of us wanted to terminate our relationship, for our love for each other could never end or diminish, but I knew I was a chess piece in the game of politics, and it was Archenland's turn to make a move now.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

The next morning, after having breakfast with her sister, Lady Katrina went to Queen Lucy's bedroom to prepare her Queen for this morning's council meeting.

"Katrina, I heard that…something happened yesterday at tea, while I was away in Ridgeway Manor," Lucy began.

"Yes, my Queen," Katrina sighed. "In case Your Majesty is wondering, I am going to apologize once I've helped you dress and get ready for council."

"Alright. You should go then, before they have to head to their offices for work. I don't suppose you'd want to interrupt them then," Lucy suggested.

"Thank you, Queen Lucy," Katrina nodded and curtsied, taking her leave. She traipsed down a flight of stairs to find a maid who was on her way to clean up the table in the dining room in which the royals were probably finishing their breakfasts. The maid noticed her first and curtsied. "My Lady."

"Good morning. Can you do me a favor, please?" Kat requested.

"Certainly, Your Ladyship," said the maid deferentially.

"Could you please ask Their Majesties…and Her Highness…to meet me in the lounge upstairs, please? I need to tell them something important."

"Yes, sure, right away, my Lady," she smiled, nodded, curtsied, and left, while Kat went upstairs.

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

"My Lords and Ladies." A maid was standing at the door, curtsying at the 6 of us. "I'm sorry for the interruption, but the Lady Katrina has requested an audience with Your Majesties and Your Highness in the lounge upstairs."

We exchanged curious glances. "But what about Lucy?" Tyrone inquired.

"Lucy's upstairs…and Katrina should be helping her dress, right? It's her turn and mine to hold the council meeting this morning," Caspian replied.

"Whatever the matter is, I'm sure Lucy probably already knows of it and she might already be in the lounge waiting for us, if Kat is looking for us," Peter piped up.

"But why didn't she come here herself? She knows we'd be here," Susan asked the maid.

"I do not know, Your Majesty. Her Ladyship only mentioned that she has something important to say," the maid answered.

"Well I hope everything's alright," Tyrone remarked.

Edmund nodded. "Thank you. We'll be there in a minute."

The maid curtsied once again and left the room.

"I really do wonder what it is that she has to say. I just don't get why she can't be here," Susan said.

"Whatever it is, I'm not bothered to listen. I'm going to go. I've got a council meeting to attend," Caspian stood up and shook his head. This was strange, as he usually seized every opportunity there was to see her.

"Caspian! Wait!" said Edmund.

"No. Not after we saw the way she acted yesterday. She has no respect for us, whatsoever. So I will not entertain her little request for an audience. I'll see you all at lunch," he said dismissively, then walked out the door before any of us could stop him.

"Well then, let's go see for ourselves, shall we?" I said, standing up. The others agreed with me so the 5 of us headed upstairs and entered the lounge. Only Kat was there, and she stood to receive us.

"My Lords and Ladies," said Kat quietly as she searched for Caspian amongst us. It didn't take long for her to realize that he wasn't here, and she looked crestfallen.

"Kat? Is everything alright?" Peter enquired right away.

"That depends, Your Majesty…"

"Well…how did it go? Yesterday evening, escorting the Princess Carissa to the Telmarine Castle," Peter queried.

"She – Her Imperial Highness – is fine. We saw to it that she has all she needs. What I do need to say though, is that I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was unbecoming of me, and my temper uncalled for," she said solemnly. "So I hope you will accept my sincere apologies."

"Oh, phew, I thought something more problematic had happened," Tyrone said in relief.

"Well," I spoke. "I have to say, I am surprised. You're the last person I'd associate with speaking rashly, since it's usually your _sister _who's the one with impulsive behavior," I said honestly but Peter gave me a _look_. I shrugged at him. "It's true."

"I want to let you know that I do understand why you reacted the way you did yesterday. We all have knowledge of the past between you and Carissa and it was anything but pleasant. But even then I believe that your disagreement regarding our decision to forgive her could have been voiced in a less…explosive manner. Perhaps in a manner that is more befitting of a lady in waiting, I suppose," Susan said in sympathy and understanding.

"Yes, indeed. Now that I look back and reflect on my own behavior, I'm not proud of the words I spoke either, especially the manner in which I said them. I spoke out of turn and it was not the type of behavior a lady of my station should display. I wish I could take them back, but I can't, so all that I can do from now on is to watch my tongue," said Katrina.

"Yes. But it's in the past now, so, let's just put this behind us. I wouldn't want a fuss to be caused over such a trivial matter. I believe we all agree that you are forgiven here?" Edmund looked at all of us as we chorused our agreement with him.

"Thank you. Though I wish that Caspian was here to listen to me as well, but as I can see from his absence, he is evidently still displeased," Katrina said, looking abashed that her own courter was the angriest with her.

"Don't worry; I'm going to talk to him, and I'm going to talk him into giving you a chance. I'm sure he'll be understanding about it, as he always has been," _in most cases_, I mentally added. "You'll earn his forgiveness," I said with a reassuring smile.

Katrina smiled weakly. "Thank you then."

* * *

**(Dancing Lawn, Narnia)**

~Lucy's POV~

I was delighted that Prince Tomas was available to go on a horse riding excursion with me this afternoon after lunch. But honestly what else could he possibly have to do? He was free all day whereas I had my council session in the morning. And I guess he didn't really want to turn down my request since he might feel like he owed us Narnians something when we agreed to let Carissa and Miguel seek asylum here albeit their statuses as fugitives. I wasn't really looking for anything in return for our forgiveness but like Pete said, Narnia can never have too many alliances.

It was a unicorn riding excursion, for me, technically. I might as well take full advantage of my blood relation to Pete, as it was what made me eligible to be on Jewel's back at all.

From my conversation with Tomas — he was a really articulate person, by the way, thankfully — I learned that he was a believer of Tash. Although that seemed to clash with my belief in Aslan, I guessed that we both were free to choose our beliefs and stances and there did not have to be any conflict in between.

"Freedom is such a precious thing in my Court," said Tomas with a sigh as we trotted in the woods. "It is enjoyed by so few that so many would doubt whether freedom truly exists."

I supposed he was saying it because this was the Dancing Lawn, the base camp and the traditional site for the councils of the Old Narnians, where Caspian had promised them freedom and restoration to a Golden Age, and I had just told him about the historical significance of this place.

"Though Your Highness must be one of those lucky ones who can roam the nation freely, and do as you please, often with your lord father the Tisroc's blessing too," I conjectured.

"That is often so, Your Majesty," he nodded. "I also attribute it to my status as the Tisroc's natural son that I am not first in line to inherit His Majesty's Crown, which makes me less bound by the pressures of being the future ruler."

"Your Highness is still very much valuable in politics, albeit not set to succeed the throne from your lord father," I stated. "Are you not married, my Prince?"

"Nay, my Queen. Calormene men are allowed to take several wives but I have none at the moment," he answered. "Of course, I will have one soon. Princess Gilda Colson, as I am sure Your Majesty is aware."

I could tell that at the end of the sentence he was stifling a sigh, as I was sure he was reminded of the fact that once he married Gilda, he would be the next King consort of Archenland and so that might mean he would be losing some of the freedom he currently got to enjoy.

"I am indeed aware of that. But would Your Highness be interested in making an additional marriage then?" I said, trying to sound a little bit more casual as I tested the waters.

"That depends on who I'd be marrying, Your Majesty," he stroked his chin.

"And what factors would that be dependent on, my Prince?"

"Well, love is not necessary, but definitely preferable. At least, I'd have to get along well with my wives, so I am glad that Gilda fits that criterion. But once she's my wife, if I am to take another wife, I'd try to make sure that she's tolerable, to Gilda. And of course, I doubt a marriage to me would even be considered if it weren't for political gain, so I'd make sure I'd gain just as much from this marriage as my hypothetical wife would," he explained.

"But would there not be the problem of bigamy? I understand that polygamy is accepted – polygyny, I mean – in Calormen, yet that is not the case in Archenland," I pointed out.

"Indeed, my Queen. This issue I have discussed with my lady fiancée earlier today. Just this morning, in fact. She did not seem too repulsed by the idea. We have come to the conclusion that my other marriages would be recognized by Calormene law, but the Archenlander law does not have to acknowledge them or deem them legitimate. I highly doubt I'd have time for concubines since I'd be in Archenland ruling alongside Gilda anyway."

"I see," I nodded. So perhaps that would be the case regarding Narnian law too if I were to hypothetically become Tomas' consort. "Is your lord father considering any potential matches for His Majesty's unborn grandchild yet?" I asked, referring to Princess Carissa's baby like Pete and I had discussed yesterday evening before dinner.

"A number of Tarkaans and Tarkheenas did approach His Majesty seeking a betrothal, but my lord father has yet to agree to any of them. If I have a nephew, it is likely that my father would agree to all of those alliances. But if I have a niece, I doubt my father would give it much thought at all. So perhaps in that sense she'd be freer."

"I was just thinking about how a Calormene-Narnian alliance could be brokered," I replied. "Prince Tomas, subsequent to your marriage to the Princess Gilda, how would you like a marriage with my royal person?"

* * *

**A/n:**

**Dun dun dun! :P**

**Just to clarify, not all forms of polygamy is accepted in Calormen. Only polygyny is legal. In the case where Tomas takes more than one wife, Calormene law states that only his FIRST wife would get the title 'Princess consort', which was the case for Carissa who became Jamal's first wife, and currently his only wife. There cannot be an infinite number of Princesses consort since there is, at the moment, no limit on howsoever many wives a Calormene man may take. These two princes' subsequent wives would only be concubines rather than Princesses consort, and Lucy is asking Tomas if he would be willing to take her as his 'other' wife i.e. a concubine via a marriage that is lawful by Calormene standards but not by Narnian/Telmarine standards, because any forms of marriage except for monogamy is illegal in Narnia, which would mean that although Tomas' subjects would recognize his marriage to Lucy, her subjects would NOT recognize such a marriage (as Tomas is already once married to his first wife), therefore in the Narnians' perspective Lucy is still not legally married, as polyandry is not accepted anywhere as far as we know it, and so, she would still have the liberty of marrying somebody else, entering into a marriage that is considered legitimate in the eyes of her subjects, making that man the King consort of Narnia. That would be a marriage that the Calormenes would not acknowledge, but that doesn't matter. Given that, h****ow do y'all think Tomas is going to respond to Lucy's request?**

**I know that lowering herself to the rank of concubine may seem degrading to a venerable Queen as Lucy, but if that is what she desires for herself and for her nation, and you've seen how in control she is of her own life and future, then who are we to judge? :P**

**Similarly, G may also figure out that she can maintain an alliance with Tomas while still getting to marry Edmund if she wishes to, by becoming Tomas' 'second' wife, like Lucy is planning. But later on you'll see why and how this plan could potentially be foiled. Still, the main question here is:**** did any of you shed a tear when you read the scene between G and Ed at the beginning? :(**

**All except Caspian is willing to hear Kat out and forgive her. Thoughts on that?**


	95. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/n: Thank you Bronze Cat, RQueenLucyR, Emily, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, LOVEM, Alexa, Aslanmane, QueenElenaofnarnia, GoldenAgeNarnian, CairParavel, EC, Bella, Emma, Connors, Alaskaqueen, Rosie Cowell, and all the other guests. ;D**

* * *

**(Dancing Lawn, Narnia)**

~Lucy's POV~

A series of incongruous emotions flashed across Tomas' face. He was no doubt taken aback by a woman – a girl, given the body of a teenager albeit my maturity at heart – who was so unafraid to be the one to propose marriage. Or at least, propose negotiations of a marital alliance. Yet I bet he was also impressed by how in control I was of my own life since traditionally it was up to the male members of a family to decide their females' marital futures among other things.

"Well, Queen Lucy, I can see no harm coming out of this marital alliance and I definitely acknowledge the good it shall bring. It fits the criteria I have listed too, yet such a marriage would not be recognized as lawful in the eyes of your subjects," he replied solemnly. "Does that mean that I shall not be crowned King consort of Narnia, though?"

"Indeed, my Prince. However I am willing to bestow other titles and/or lands upon you," I offered generously. "I have always been of the idea that any consort of mine should be invested a dukedom in his own right."

"And I am willing to make the same offer," he added appreciatively.

"Yet as far as the Telmarine-Narnian law is concerned, I would still be unmarried," I nodded and said in confirmation.

"Therefore giving you the liberty to marry another man of your choosing, this time making a legitimate marriage, albeit illegitimate to Calormenes, and placing a crown atop the head of that consort," he finished my sentence for me, comprehending perfectly well what I was suggesting here: both of us would be bigamists. Neither of us would be gaining a 'rightful' title from the other via this marriage, since I couldn't let him be King consort while he couldn't make me Princess consort either as that title would have gone to G, who definitely needed that title a lot more than I did, as Archenland needed her to wield that power and influence in Calormen. But this suggestion I was making was better than no alliance at all. Could we really afford to wait till the next generation of Narnian royals to be conceived and born, and grow old enough to be wed? By then, how many wars could have taken place already, and lives lost?

"I am pleased to see that Your Highness understands this situation perfectly," I said with a polite smile. "So, what do you say, my Prince?"

"Indeed I do, Your Majesty. I say that we have a tentative agreement for now, Queen Lucy, but as I am still a subject of Calormen, I will require my lord father's consent before taking any wives," he explained articulately. "May I suggest, Your Majesty, that we form a courtship at the moment? In the meantime we can write up documents that entail the terms and conditions of our prospective marriage, agree on the amount of your dowry, et cetera. Once that is done, I shall present those documents to the Tisroc for his approval, as well as speak to Gilda — probably my wife and Princess consort already by then — about this. I presume you have the support of your co-rulers in this matter, Queen Lucy?"

"They do support me wholeheartedly, Your Highness. I would like to give you my thanks for your cooperation and agreement. I look forward to the day our nations become allies just as you and I have," I smiled regally.

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Carissa's POV~

It was a sunny afternoon today and I was taking a turn in the gardens within the grounds of the Telmarine Castle, accompanied by two maids who had been assigned the task of attending me, the Calormene Princess who was pregnant. Much to my surprise, delight and relief, they didn't outward express any form of dislike toward me, so that made me feel less uneasy.

Not that the Narnians were barring me from going anywhere else, but I wasn't told that I was allowed to anywhere outside the Telmarine Castle, and I wasn't eager to break the rules since I was already lucky to get to stay here at all. It was a long time since I had been here and in a way, I had missed it. There was no way I could consider Calormen my home. Narnia – Selby, actually – was more of my home.

"Carissa."

A male voice with a distinct and thick Calormene accent caught my attention. I smiled wholeheartedly and turned around to see Tomas. I turned to the two maids as they curtsied, nodded at me, and excused themselves so that I could have a moment in private with Tomas, which I could use.

"Tomas," I said warmly and heartily. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you before leaving," he answered. "I would have gone to you earlier, but in the morning I had to speak with Princess Gilda about…exactly why I'd soon be leaving, while just now after lunch I had gone horse riding with Queen Lucy at Her Royal Majesty's request."

"Leaving? So soon?" I enquired neutrally. "Where to?" I went on curiously, before jokingly asking if he really did decide to go vacationing in that eastern island he told a lie about.

"I wish. Indeed I wish to go on a vacation to the islets in the east, but I've no desire to travel anywhere without you, yet in your condition you'd be indisposed to traveling," he replied seriously. "But I'm actually going back to Calormen tomorrow."

I sighed lightly. "Let us go inside," I suggested as I led him to my bedchambers. We sat on the couch as I asked more questions. "Why are you leaving to Calormen again? Is it because of Jamal?"

He shook his head. "So far, I've heard nothing new about Jamal, and sometimes, as you know, no news is good news." Tomas always has his way of obtaining information. He has insiders all over the Calormene Court, unbeknownst to his father and his half-brother. The Bastards' League was a group of noble bastards, abandoned by their aristocratic parents due to the stigma associated with baseborn children. Both boys and girls were included and they would be accepted as long as they could prove to Tomas that they wanted to earn a place in society by their own fight, not rely on their parents' status. They supported Tomas' rule and sought to overthrow Jamal. They were Tomas' most trusted insiders, in his inner circle. They planned for some of their girls to pretend to be hookers in order to get close to Jamal in his most vulnerable state then go in for the kill, to take him down before he could rise as Tisroc to eradicate all bastards. They were ready to do the same to the Tisroc in case he ratified any policies that would make bastards suffer even more.

"Well, yes. Jamal is always up to no good. So tell me, why exactly do you have to leave Narnia for Calormen? Why not stay for a few more days with me? You know I always feel safer with you here. And what about Miguel? He will be accompanying you too, won't he? Back to Tashbaan."

"This trip to Calormen has to do with Princess Gilda," he stated.

I frowned. "And why would she – Her Royal Highness – want to visit Calormen, after the kidnapping and all that?"

"Her lord father, His Royal Majesty the King Nain of Archenland, is seeking to arrange a betrothal between Her Royal Highness and myself. So she and I are going to ask my father the Tisroc for his permission and blessing for us to marry," he explained. "We both know that my lord father wishes to invade Archenland and make it part of the Calormene Empire, like, a kingdom within an empire, like Gard. And so of course my dearest brother Jamal would seek to attack Archenland so that he could gain favor with our father. But Gilda would not want her country to suffer, of course, so now the Archenlanders want her to marry me, so that the marital alliance will hopefully be able to prevent annexation. With our two nations united, that is."

I nodded. "Well, since this is for a good cause, I see why you've agreed. And Her Royal Highness agrees? I thought she was in a happy courtship with His Royal Majesty the King Edmund…am I mistaken?"

"You're not mistaken. They were together, a love match, but…she has made her choice."

"I see. So you and Her Royal Highness will be going to the Tisroc to see if His Imperial Majesty accepts the arrangement."

"Yes. I don't know when I will be back, but I definitely will try to arrange a trip to Narnia once I can do that. At the moment I have no reason to distrust the Narnians, but I want to check on you myself."

"But what if the Tisroc says no? What would happen then? He would carry on with his plans to engulf Archenland?" I inquired.

He sighed. "Ah, I don't know. But let's hope he agrees. I think I will be able to talk him into it. After all…"

"Yes, how could I forget? You are his favorite son," I said, nudging him and smiling.

"I haven't seen you smile in some time," he commented unexpectedly.

I shrugged. "I've been happier already, now that I'm in Narnia and no longer around Jamal."

He nodded. "I will try to keep him away from you."

"Thank you," I said, meaning it. But right now a concern had crept into my mind. Although I was relatively safe from Jamal now, I feared that _Tomas_ wasn't safe from my husband. Tomas had fought so hard to protect me, and now it was _my_ turn to protect _him_ from Jamal.

"Before you go, I need to give you something," I said, standing up and walking to the other side of the room, opening a cabinet and reaching for a small bottle that contained a vermilion colored substance. I handed the bottle to Tomas. "Here. Take this as a precaution."

"What is this?" he enquired, accepting the bottle but looking flummoxed.

"This is a very potent poison," I said simply.

"Poison? How did you get this?" He raised his voice a little bit, just astounded.

"It was from my father. I've kept this all along, back when I was…not a very good person. I kept this not to harm others, just for my own safety. You know, because of Jamal, I can never let my guard down," I said ruefully.

"And why are you giving this to me?"

"Because we both know what Jamal is. He is angry with you and you know that he's going to try everything he can to harm you and get to you, make attempts on your life et cetera. So please use it on him in case of an emergency," I urged. "As far as I know, it tastes sweet, so if you mix it with food, like chocolate or some sweet wine, then Jamal won't suspect a thing. Trust me. It's worked before. Don't ask me to explain who I've tried it on, or how it went, or why I did it, but I can tell you that the moment it gets into his mouth, he will start bleeding from his eyes. It will be as if he's crying blood and it will be a very terrifying sight. Just be prepared. I hope you have a strong stomach."

He didn't cringe. "Well," he inspected the bottle. "I sure hope I wouldn't need it, but thank you anyway," he nodded, pocketing the bottle.

"Have a safe trip, Tomas. I hope to see you soon, and stay alive, please," I said as he stood up, about to leave. "Keep your head on your shoulders, my future Prince consort of Archenland."

"I shall endeavor to do that," he said as we hugged, hoping to meet each other again soon enough.

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Princess Gilda had decided to have lunch with King Edmund and Prince Tomas today. The Narnian King had decided that he was going to go to Calormen as well, and since he was King, nobody could stop him. He was going to tell his co-rulers about his absence in advance later today, so that he wouldn't run off with a brief note like he did last time. As for the Calormene Prince, he had just returned from visiting his pregnant sister in law in the Telmarine Castle.

After lunch, Gilda did as she said she would: to plead with King Caspian on Lady Katrina's behalf. So, she headed to his office.

"Her Royal Highness the Princess Gilda wishes to see you, Your Majesty," said the guard. The Telmarine King nodded and Gilda was sent in. Once the door was closed, she sat in front of Caspian.

"I see you're busy with work," Gilda said, in a fairly good mood even though the termination of her courtship with Edmund had kept her saddened.

"I see you're not," Caspian replied humorously, setting his quill down and stretching his arms.

Gilda shrugged. "How was council this morning?"

Caspian sighed. "Gilda, I know what you are here for, and I'm pretty sure it's not about the council meeting."

"Well, yes. Since you pretty much already know why I'm here, I might as well just cut to the chase. Yes, I'm here because of Katrina," Gilda stated straightforwardly.

"Gilda, I don't want —"

"_Please_ let me finish, Caspian. Please. I understand you're appalled because of her behavior, but she is truly sorry."

"Eh, well, I'm not really that angry. I'm just disappointed," Caspian shrugged. "What makes you think she is truly sorry though?"

"I think she has quite sufficiently shown how apologetic she is when she asked for an audience with us earlier today. It's a good thing, Caspian. I mean, at least she acknowledges that she was wrong, right? Don't you think you should at least have listened to her?"

Caspian was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Maybe."

"Exactly, so go and seek her out. You'll see her earnestness; I promise it's genuine. She has never been insincere to you, or to anybody as far as we know it, has she?"

"Indeed, but, if, just hypothetically speaking, she had acted this way in public, then I would be even more ashamed," Caspian said pessimistically. "She is not just my courter; she is also a lady of my Court, and my subject. It does not reflect well on me."

"Well it's not all about you," said Gilda patiently. "But you're second guessing your decision to be with her? Don't let this minor incident ruin your relationship with her. You fought so hard against all odds to be with her. Even _I_ couldn't stop you."

"No, of course not. It's not like I stopped loving her. I was...quite simply shocked that such words could come out of her mouth, you know? I just didn't expect it. Not from her, at least. From Ines, perhaps I wouldn't be so dismayed."

"Aha, I feel the same way and when I said it this morning, Peter gave me this _look_," Gilda giggled.

"Well you speak the truth," Caspian chortled.

"Don't I always?" She laughed.

"And I bet he agrees; that's why he gave that reaction," he added.

"Hmm, but nobody is perfect. If Carissa deserves a second chance after all the crimes she's committed, surely Kat, just for a minor misdemeanor, should be forgiven," she advised. "I don't mean to sound as if I'm telling you what to do. After all you are the King and I am a foreign Princess at your Court and at your mercy. But you are my friend, too, and so is Kat. And I should at least see to it that my friends are getting along."

"Yes, you are right I guess. Well then, once I finish these papers I will go and talk to her," Caspian nodded. "Well, who knew you'd come to me asking me to make up with Kat. I imagine you would have been rejoicing at the knowledge that Kat and I have had a row, if you were still engaged to me. You really hated her in the past."

"I hated my fiancé's mistress because she threatened my position in diplomacy and international relations. Of course I would feel the need to remove my political rival from the field. Had it been another woman, not Katrina, I would still have felt the same way," Gilda explained. "But as you said, it's in the past, so let it stay this way. Well, I will take my leave now so you can focus on your work. I have to take a nap. Good luck with your documents. See you tonight," she said singsong, in a joking manner of course.

"You are intolerable," Caspian guffawed. "Wait till you're Queen; we'll see who's laughing then."

* * *

**A/n:**

**Thoughts on Tomas/Lucy and Tomas/Carissa? And on the friendship between Caspian and G now that they ain't engaged to marry each other? ;D**

**There will be more Ed/G angst in the chapters to come...are y'all prepared? ;D**

**Does anybody love just how independent and mature Lucy is? ;D**


	96. Duty

**A/n:**

**Happy new year! :DDDDDD**

**Thank you Emily, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, Bella, Emma, EC, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, Rosie Cowell, Guest (DaXa), Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnian, CairParavel, Connors, and all the other guests, especially those of you who are standing up for Lucy. I'm sure she would be proud of you for defending her, supporting her, being on her side and having her back as loyal readers. :DD**

**I've noticed that many of you really like Tomas/Carissa and Lucy/Xavier together. We won't let you down. :DDDDDD**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

In the afternoon, Caspian actually came to seek me out, so that I could properly apologize, which I did, the first chance I got. I guessed I owed it all to Gilda's generous help. She could be quite kind and nice to me, I'd found, and thank goodness we were on much better terms than when we were first acquainted – I remembered the days when she couldn't pass by me without giving me the death glare or saying something scornful under her breath in resentment. I was glad that these negative sentiments were gone now.

Caspian did forgive me, but I was actually quite determined to do something more, to prove to him that he didn't make the wrong decision when he chose me as his consort. Ideas were forming in my head, but I decided to keep them a secret for now.

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

To purge King Edmund of the deep sorrows that he had been plunged into due to his breakup with Princess Gilda and the news that she had to wed Prince Tomas imminently, King Peter and King Caspian had decided to take him to a bar in the castles where the Narnian Court had been located formerly. They were going to invite Queen Susan and Queen Lucy yet the former was on her period and preferred to not drink while the latter was, regrettably, 'not old enough', so tonight, it was just the three Kings.

When Lucy had explained to her family what agreement she had struck up with Tomas, it had led to the question of why Gilda could not, like Lucy, simply become one of Tomas' concubines, so that she might wed Edmund too and make him the official Prince consort of Archenland, making a marriage to Tomas that is legitimate in the Calormenes' eyes but not in the Archenlanders', then making a marriage to Edmund that is legitimate in the Archenlanders' eyes but not in the Calormenes'. It seemed the perfect arrangement. But of course nothing could ever go too well. But that question had not been raised during dinnertime as they all preferred to not talk about politics and diplomacy at the only peaceful hour of the day, during mealtimes. But afterward when the Kings were drinking Edmund's sorrows away at the bar, the issue was brought up again.

"I ought to explain why it could not work," Edmund said with heavy breathing, using what remained of his sobriety to clarify a few things with his fellow Kings. "The real motive behind King Nain's arrangement of his daughter to Tomas – to make her his first wife, specifically – is so she can draw enough authority, as Princess consort, to prevent the Calormene armies from raiding or annexing Archenland and enslaving the people of Archenland. If Gilda is merely a concubine she cannot have much say or control over Calormen's armed forces, and therefore it is simply not enough to protect her country from a Calormene invasion or attack. It's not good enough."

"Then why was it good enough for Lucy when she suggested that to Tomas?" Peter inquired, playfully resting his chin on the lid of a bottle of white rum, with his arms outstretched for balance. He was already tipsy.

"Look, there goes my heart," said Edmund tipsily too, instead of answering his brother's question. Edmund was pointing at the pineapples that a bartender was crushing to make a cocktail. He was crushed, indeed. Heartbroken, utterly. Even the sweetest of wines tasted bitter to him now. He mindlessly goggled at the foam that threatened to spill over the goblet's capacity, and thought about how the future he had planned with Gilda was vanishing to nothing, forgotten as if it had never even existed in the first place, like the bubbles.

"I think, Peter, it's because Narnia does not fear military offences from Calormen as much as Archenland does," said Caspian solemnly. He had agreed to stay sober so that in case the two Pevensie brothers were to engage in anything reckless, he could still stop them. He had always been a prudent drinker anyway, only ever drinking in moderation. "You know exactly how friendly the relations between Calormen and Archenland have been, over the years, don't you, Pete?"

"Mm hmm," Peter nodded drunkenly, slurping something with clear crème de menthe as an unmanageable child would his soup.

"Oh, the things we do for alliances," Edmund lied back in his chair and folded his arms. "I think I shall find myself a bride for diplomatic gain too. We gotta maintain an alliance with Archenland."

"I, for one, am not really sure if we should still consider Archenland our ally, since they've clearly abandoned their alliance with us in favor of a Calormene alliance," Caspian said dismissively.

"That's because they don't have any more royals to barter off into marital alliances," Peter said casually, blowing air into his drink to make funny sounds.

"Courtenays," Edmund mumbled, and Peter broke into a smile.

"They're just the best, aren't they?" Peter said blithely, as the two brothers raised their goblets and clinked them against each other's.

But Caspian was clearheaded enough to think about how sound a suggestion Edmund had drunkenly made. The Courtenays were considered the next royal family anyway, next to the Colsons of course. The Courtenay family was so prestigious and renowned, remembered in history as the only ever family that a royal Colson princess had married into. For so many generations, Colsons had only bred one son to succeed the throne and no more offspring, but there was this one time, many years ago, they bred a daughter and this princess was married off to a Courtenay. That was how, currently, even till this day, some Courtenays could say they had claim to the throne, tracing the thin royal heritage running in their veins to the princess. The Courtenay family was rich and big and held many titles and lands; it was every Archenlander's dream to marry into this noble house if they sought social elevation. So if Gilda had to be sold off into a Calormene alliance, then a clear and appropriate backup option for a Narnian-Archenlander alliance would be a marriage between Edmund and a Courtenay noblewoman, just the one between Peter and the late High Queen Helga who was one of the most notable Courtenays in history. (In fact, Edmund's 'old flame', Cheyenne, was also a Courtenay, a first cousin of Queen Helga as well as her lady in waiting.) But of course royalty was always preferred as a peerage could not possibly compare to a proximity to the throne.

"So you're saying you want to marry a Courtenay noblewoman to keep an alliance with Archenland?" Caspian asked Edmund, who merely nodded.

"I want you two and my sisters to find a Courtenay bride for me whilst I'm away in Calormen with Gilda. Make negotiations about the dowry, and whatnot," he tried to sound regal with his instructions, but failed miserably as he ended up almost falling off his chair.

"Yeah, sure, Ed. Will do that," Peter nodded in agreement, but could not be taken seriously for the state he was in. And by now he had fallen asleep too, Caspian had observed. It must have been the raspberry liqueur.

The Telmarine King did not take Edmund seriously either. He knew that there was no way Edmund would want to take another bride, no matter what alliance it was for, when he was still so hung up on Gilda. Caspian seriously believed that had Edmund been sober he would have dismissed that suggestion too.

Caspian was not so intent on brokering a Narnian-Archenlander alliance, now that he had doubts about the Archenlanders' sincerity in building good relations with Narnia. He had hoped that by the time the two Pevensie Kings sobered up again, they would have no recollection of the suggestions made tonight, for Caspian was sure that he would not be bringing them up ever again.

* * *

**(En route to Tashbaan, Calormen)**

~Edmund's POV~

A couple of days had passed, and it was now time for me to sail to Calormen with Gilda and Tomas. Our departure was made a rather private and discreet ordeal; none of us wanted too much attention. The heads of state and the council knew, but nobody else did.

On the way, I had struck up a tentative friendship with Tomas, since it was better to make a friend than to make an enemy, especially with the person who Gilda was going to call 'husband'. Persuaded by Tomas, I agreed to drink wine and have a chat with his shipmates. Blue curaçao, a drink that I knew to have varying degrees of bitterness, was offered to me, but it was the Calormene variation of it, which meant some light spices and flavorings were added: coffee, chocolate, rum, raisin, and more. It had quite an exotic taste, but I'd describe it to be redolent of an orangey-flavor.

"Spices and flavorings constituted a big part of Calormen's exports," Miguel explained to me. In contrast to other servants, he was an esquire of the two Princes of Calormen, not a slave. Although his past as a whipping boy might seem unfortunate, he had already considered himself 'the most fortunate of servants' to have earned a favorable position with Their Highnesses.

Miguel was also quite a loyal servant, and a trustworthy person. Even Gilda had attested to his knightly traits. This made me feel a bit more assured that Gilda would be in good hands.

As I conversed with the sailors in a civil manner, I found out that the lot of them was actually quite nice and affable, nothing like the stereotypes that we Narnians, or other races, had made out of the Calormenes. Sure, differences existed between us, our two races, but that didn't mean we couldn't have a decent conversation without drawing out our swords and threatening to slice each other's head off. Certainly not all Calormenes were bad people, but I must once again be the long-winded one to remind and warn Gilda of the many dangers that lied ahead.

I went up the stairs to go from the lower deck to the main deck. The weather was quite good, and Gilda was leaning on the balustrades, looking quite pensive. I walked over to where she was standing and spoke. "It's not too late to turn back now, you know."

"Of course," she smiled ruefully. "But either way, I will have to marry Tomas. He is my first consort and, well, he's going to be my last as well. He will be recognized by my people as my Prince consort. It is then up to him whether or not he will continue to court Lucy and take her as his concubine for the sake of an alliance."

"But can you honestly say that you love Tomas, even though he isn't a bad person?"

Gilda sighed. "No," she shook her head, and for once seemed mildly pleased that she actually knew the answer to a question, since there were so many things she was unsure of, lately. "But that doesn't matter now, does it? I am going to marry Tomas, as the next Queen of Archenland. And honestly, happiness is the one thing we queens can never have."

"That's not true," I snorted. "Have you even met Lucy? She's a queen and she's perfectly capable of happiness. And look at Susan. She's easily the happiest queen in the realm. She's found love, and nothing can make her happier. As have you."

"Love is a privilege I do not share. Love is irrelevant to people like me. _Princesses_," she said that word with a certain amount of distaste, but I could not detect any tinge of remorse in her tone. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "If you have daughters one day, you'll understand."

That got on my nerves, for some reason. She was speaking of the future I wanted to share with her, when she knew her heart wasn't set upon it. "If I have daughters one day they will call you 'mother'," I said irritably.

Gilda pursed her lips. "I don't understand what you mean."

"It means that if you marry me, we'll be a family!" I explained. "And I won't treat you as an heir-producing tool! You think you won't be pressured to produce an heir once you're the Tisroc's daughter in law? Or should I say, surely one of _many_ his daughters in law?"

"You don't understand, Edmund. I'll be pressured to produce an heir no matter what. Someone will have to succeed my Archenlander throne when Aslan decides it is time for me to go to His Country anyway. The very reason why Archenland needs an alliance with Narnia is so we can join arms if Calormen wages war on either of us. If I marry Tomas, Archenlanders won't be battling Calormenes," she explained her logic to me, but too bad for her I wasn't buying it.

"No, they won't, because they'll be fighting Narnians on the battlefield. Your armies, against mine," I criticized.

"Not if I'm Princess consort of Calormen, that won't happen," she argued. "The Tisroc is fond of me, and he wouldn't harm the wife of his favorite son, because he'll need Tomas to have an heir, a legitimate one, and that means he'll keep me unharmed. The Tisroc wants his sons to have heirs, not bastards. That was quite why Princess Carissa was able to keep her head on her shoulders: because she was with child and she was giving the Tisroc what he wants. And she's wed to Jamal. Jamal is not the Tisroc's favorite. Imagine how His Majesty would spoil his favorite son. Just ask Tomas. I'm sure His Majesty will treat me and my future husband well."

"No! If the Tisroc won't even listen to his favorite son when Tomas recommended _against_ expanding the empire, what makes you think he'll listen to _you_? A mere _consort_? Just another cog in the heir-producing machine?" I said sternly. Gilda was mature and sophisticated in many ways, but right now she was getting it all wrong. "You'll be Queen of Archenland one day. And you can be a Queen of Narnia, too. Or you can be an Empress of Calormen. The choice is entirely in your own hands, and I'm trusting you to make the right choice, but I think what you're doing is entirely the opposite."

"Narnia has you and your siblings, and Caspian too, to look after its welfare. Archenland only has me. So if I have to choose between Narnia and Archenland, I will choose _my_ country, time after time," she said resolutely. "Right now, I am doing my people's and my parents' bidding, to marry Tomas of Calormen. Let us not forget, I am the Princess of Archenland, the _daughter_ of the King, but _also_ a _subject_ of the King. Technically he can order me to wed Tomas. Likewise, Tomas is not just the son of, but also a subject of, the Tisroc. I am sure His Imperial Majesty would not like to lose me once again as his daughter in law. It would have been the third time, if my betrothal to the Prince is broken again."

I scoffed. "You don't have to make any sacrifices. All you have to do is follow your heart and do what it tells you to. You've done it once before. Surely you can find it in you to do it again, especially since this is the right thing to do."

"As I said, I have no real power until I'm on the throne of Archenland," she replied vaguely, and I could tell that she was trying to avoid having to give me a response, which implicitly meant that I had a point and that she had admitted to herself that I was right. She just wasn't going to outwardly proclaim that she agreed with me. I didn't blame her, really. She was a queen, a diplomat, and shielding her true intentions or where she really stood – it was something she had better get used to doing, just as I had had my fair share of doing plenty of that back in the Golden Age.

"And I am not Queen yet. I don't know when I will be," she added abruptly, shrugging.

"In my eyes you already are a Queen," I said, holding her hand. "The Queen of my heart, you know. So please, Gilda. Please. Don't turn your back on everything that we could be."

"I'm not _giving up _on you, Edmund. I love you, and you know that. But it doesn't matter how I feel! It doesn't change things! I'm so sorry, but I have to marry Tomas," she continued to roll with the lie that she told herself every day for the past few days ever since her father's letter had arrived.

"That's your duty," I said stiffly. She needed the reminder. "Not your heart."

Gilda groaned. "At least Tomas is not barbaric, like his half-brother. I'm going with the lesser of two evils. Can't you see that?"

"Yes I can, but –"

"Then that's enough. You _know_ why I'm doing this, and you cannot stop me from doing what is best for my country. Archenland. The country that _I_ have a duty to, but you don't!"

"Yes, you do have a duty to your king and your country. I completely agree with that. But you have a duty to your heart, too!" I said somewhat stubbornly.

"You are not the King of Archenland so please do not dictate what I am to do," she said in dissatisfaction. Or had she forgotten all the plans we had made for our future? A future for two! "I have a duty to love my husband too. I have failed myself, my family, and my country once already by not loving Caspian. I will not fail another time. I simply cannot afford to. My country _relies_ on me to get foreign support!"

Ouch. That hurt. It hurt when she dismissed our love like that, like it was just a momentary crush when it clearly was everything but.

"Our love is not a failure!" I rebutted.

"Well, then, what is it?" She huffed.

"These are treacherous times. It is the only thing that's true, for sure, in a world of uncertainties," I said before walking away, leaving her to her own denial that I could only hope would be temporary.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Told you there'd be more angst. :P**

**The bonding scene between the three kings at the beginning was written at the request of one of our reviewers so we hope you enjoyed it! :DD**

**It has come to my attention that throughout 2016, new reviews are not showing up on the reviews page and I'm sure some of you have noticed that as well. Please note that I am just as helpless are you are when it comes to technical problems on this site, but I am able to view your reviews via email notifications. I'm sure FF dot net would be able to fix this soon enough; all we can do is be patient. Thank you again and big love to the reviewers!**


	97. The Tisroc

**A/n: Thank you Connors, EC, CairParavel, Aslanmane, AlaskaQueen, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Narniafan, QueenElenaofnarnia, LOVEM, Bella, Emma, Emily, Guest (DaXa), RQueenLucyR,** **and all the other guests for the prompt and heartfelt reviews! They're very much appreciated. :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

My brother set off with Gilda and Prince Tomas at breaking dawn. Goodbyes were said, and though we didn't know when Ed would be returning, he seemed to know what he was doing, so we trusted him to not get in trouble whilst he was away.

Ed's mood wasn't entirely solemn, as when we bid him farewell, he still joked about having his second breakfast. Truthfully, all of us needed a second breakfast, since sunrise was so early (it was summer right now). Days grew longer and nights grew shorter and we got hungrier. It was natural that we hadn't eaten too much before we saw Ed and my almost sister-in-law and our newest ally off, as our biological clocks were telling us to go back to sleep (what a tempting option it was), instead of eat. Still, we stayed awake.

This morning, it was not my turn to hold the council meeting, so I was free to approach Katrina: I had a mission to bestow upon her.

"What mission, Your Majesty?" She queried curiously.

I told her about Gilda's tentative betrothal to Tomas and why they and Ed would not be in Narnia for a while. Normally I wouldn't feel the need to share this with anybody, but I found this to be an excellent opportunity to put something to the test. Firstly, I wanted to test Ines. Last time Ed and Gilda were gone, she was very inquisitive about their absences and we had a row when I didn't want to tell her about it. This time, I'd like to see if she'd learnt her lesson yet. And I had explained all of that to Katrina.

"I understand your motives now, my King. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She offered.

"The other person that I had wanted to test was Tyrone. As you know, he had told Ines a state secret when he wasn't supposed to, even though we hadn't all officially agreed that it was strictly family business. This might be tricky, since I have instructed you to pretend that you know everything about Gilda and Edmund in Ines' presence, to lure her into asking for details about their absence, but on top of that, in front of Tyrone, I'd like you to pretend that you don't know anything, and would like to know everything. He is privy to information that you, as a lady in waiting, should have no access too. I'd like you to beg him relentlessly into telling you what he knows, so that I can see if he's a good secret keeper. He'll have to be one, I suppose, if he wants to be King along with the rest of us," I explained. "Can you do that, Katrina?"

"Yes, certainly, King Peter," Kat said confidently.

"Then I trust you will handle this well. Thank you," I said with a smile. I sure hoped that they'd both pass the test. That Ines would not ask, and Tyrone would not tell. Both of them needed to respect the privacy and secrecy of royal matters, before they could become part of it.

* * *

**(Ridgeway Manor, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

A few more days have passed since King Peter had bestowed a mission upon Lady Katrina. She had been performing well, so far, discreetly reporting to His Royal Majesty how her conversations with Lady Ines and with Baron Tyrone had gone. And so far, His Lordship had not let one word slip, and neither had Her Ladyship been relentlessly inquisitive about this matter. The High King was pleased with this, of course, and even Queen Susan, who knew of her brother's test, was proud of her fiancé and her lady in waiting too.

This morning, the two handmaidens decided to visit their good friend, Sonya Sutton. After obtaining their Queens' permission, they headed to Sonya's future abode, Ridgeway Manor. Sonya was there in the lounge, but not with her fiancé at the moment. Instead, she was with her close friend, Chelsea (also known as Lady Wheaton, the Dowager Marchioness of Elsmere).

Katrina and Marchioness Chelsea recognized each other since they had met before. When Katrina was reminded of the occasion where they had made their acquaintance, she could not help but blush a little at the memory of her mischievous courter unapologetically attempting to unclothe her.

Sonya introduced Chelsea and Ines to one another as the four of them sat down and chatted. Soon, the topic of Princess Carissa had come up.

"In fact, we should go and visit her today," Katrina suggested.

"'We'? Am I included?" Sonya piped up.

"Yes, why not? Unless you don't want to go? Have you got other errands to run in the afternoon?" Ines inquired.

"Well…it's just that…the last time we met, she was insulting me and my family, so I would want to avoid that," Sonya admitted.

"Oh, believe me, she's a completely different person now. She's changed so much, I'm really amazed by how nice and polite she could be if she wants to be," said Ines.

"Yes. Even I didn't want anything to do with her either, at first, but you'll find that my sister can be quite persuasive, so I gave Carissa a chance, and I can proudly say that I don't regret it," Katrina added.

"May I go as well? Could I join you?" Chelsea enquired. "I've never really had much of a family, but at the end of the day Carissa is still my step sister, so I think I should see her, and see for myself how she's changed."

"Of course."

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Carissa's POV~

I was doing some needlework in my own chambers when my guard knocked on my door. "Yes?" I raised my voice.

He opened the door and bowed at me. "You have 4 visitors, Your Highness."

"Oh? 4? That many?" I said, though it sounded more like remarks than like questions. "And who might they be?" I had to ask that. I had grown too cautious of potentially dangerous people that could be everywhere around me, so I needed to know these visitors' identities before I could think about letting them in.

My guard left the door ajar and I could vaguely hear him ask some questions. In a minute he opened the door again and spoke. "They are Chelsea Farnsworth, Lady Wheaton, Dowager Marchioness of Elsmere, the Lady Ines Farmington of Chippingford, the Lady Katrina Farmington of Chippingford, and Sonya Sutton. Should I let them in, Your Highness?"

Ah, the ladies had brought company with them. "Yes, please do," I nodded. I then turned to the maid in the other side of the room. "Please prepare refreshments for five," I said. She nodded, curtsied, and hurried away.

I stood up gracefully as the four women walked in. Of course I was happy to have visitors. I'd be bored silly otherwise. "Hello," I said cheerfully, motioning for them to take their seats around the tea table.

"Hi," said Sonya. "Your Highness," she added, biting her lip. She looked unsure, if a bit cautious. I did not blame her. After all, we had some unpleasant history.

"It's fine," I said promptly. "There is no need for formalities."

"Hey," said Chelsea affably. "It's been a while."

"Yes, indeed," I smiled warmly. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Well, how are you, then…sister?" she replied tentatively.

"I've mostly been trying to keep myself busy with books and embroidery," I shrugged. "Nothing particularly interesting has been going on. But perhaps no news is good news."

My maid had reentered the room carrying enough tea for all of us, and brought biscuits for us too, for which I was grateful, for I doubted cookies would be a good idea. Especially not chocolate cookies.

I felt the need to remark that I was craving ice cream frequently. Now, at the thought of it, I was salivating. I could not stop thinking about peach melbas, banana splits, strawberry sundaes, and other flavors. I was gratified when my maid had, knowing my appetite and how strange it was as of late due to my pregnancy, assured me that ice cream would be served tonight.

"How about we make something for you and bring it to you next time we visit?" Chelsea offered, and she was already considering a next time, which was so kind of her.

"Yes! I like that. What else would you like to eat?" Sonya asked me.

"Well…torte?" I said, right off the top of my head. There were also some foods now that I could throw up at the thought of.

"If we're sharing, I vote for lemon cream torte," Katrina said zealously.

"Lemon _coconut_ cream torte," Ines added just as keenly.

"I'd love that!" I said jocundly. They were making me so hungry!

"Has anybody else visited then, apart from us?" Ines inquired, changing the topic quickly enough for me to temporarily forget my food cravings.

"Well, only Tomas," I answered. "But it was a pretty brief visit. He just came to say goodbye."

"Oh? Why? Where's he going?" Katrina enquired.

"You don't know?" I was surprised. I thought that they, being the Kings' courters, would know everything, especially when it concerned King Edmund and Princess Gilda.

Once I had explained, I noticed that the younger Farmington sister looked unsurprised, but I wasn't sure why. The elder sister, though, acted more emotionally.

"What?! But…but that's impossible! It…it just can't be! Gilda and King Edmund are in love with each other. We all saw it with our own eyes. So why in Narnia would she even _think_ about marrying Prince Tomas?!" Ines exclaimed. "You must be jesting. You must have been really bored these few days to have made all of that up in your mind."

I see she hadn't changed a single bit, and was still the way I remembered her. I sighed. "Believe me, please. I wish I were joking, but I'm serious."

"Well I don't believe it! After everything they went through…" Ines shook her head. "Kat, how could you possibly be so…neutral?!"

"You're the one who keeps telling me to keep calm," Katrina shrugged. "Well," she turned to me, "how do you feel about his imminent marriage to Gilda then?"

"Well…I'm neutral about it. I accept his decision and I support him. He is a good man, and I'm sure Princess Gilda will make a fine ruler. Perhaps when Her Royal Highness becomes Queen of Archenland, and Tomas is King consort, I may freely access Archenland as well," I shrugged.

"Wait," Sonya piped up, looking perplexed. "I'm sorry, but I do not understand this at all."

"Me neither, to be honest…" Chelsea said, exchanging glances with the others. "Who is Tomas again and what is his relation to you?"

Right, I'd realized that apparently Ines and Katrina hadn't explained everything to their friends yet. I did not mind it, so I started from the beginning and spent the afternoon telling them about my time spent in Tashbaan. There were enough biscuits and tea for a long chat.

* * *

**(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Gilda's POV~

Regardless of what Edmund had said to me, and regardless of the truth his words had carried, I simply could not withdraw my decision to marry Tomas now. I couldn't back down; it would not be what my people wanted.

Now we had arrived at Tashbaan, where the Calormene Court was located. Tomas had sent Miguel and a few other pages to inform the Tisroc and his courtiers that 'His Imperial Majesty's favorite son had returned from his vacation', never forgetting his lie.

Afterward, we proceeded into the Throne Room to greet the Tisroc. I walked next to Tomas as the herald introduced me and Edmund, who was trailing right behind me with his hand on the hilt of his sword as a precaution.

"Behold His Royal Majesty, Edmund Pevensie, the First of His Name, King of Narnia, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table!" The herald said loudly. "And Her Royal Highness, Gilda Parr-Colson, Crown Princess of Archenland, and Marchioness of Camden!"

"Ah, Your Majesty, Your Highness," the Tisroc stood up from his bejeweled seat and stepped forward to receive us, bowing slightly at Edmund as Edmund gave him ever so slight a nod too. As part of the formalities of court, he kissed my hand, and I could tell that Edmund did not appreciate it, even though it was already a polite gesture, and Mr. Pevensie should be prepared for worse.

Afterward, the Tisroc sat upon his throne once again and spoke, but not to us, just yet. "Tomas."

"Yes, Father," Tomas stepped forward with a bow.

"Your brother Jamal has informed me that your cruise ship has sailed to the north instead of to the east," the Tisroc said, sounding displeased, as the wicked smirk on Jamal's face grew. "Why is that?"

"Father, I –"

"You have clearly lied to me! If you were traveling to an eastern islet for a vacation, you wouldn't have come home with an Archenlander Princess!" the Tisroc barked. "What reason or defense could you possibly have for deceiving me?!"

"I'm sorry, Father," said Tomas grimly, but did not explain further.

"Oh, yes, you are sorry, aren't you?" Jamal cut in. "I'll have you pun–"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The Tisroc hollered at Jamal, causing his own son and all the courtiers, one of them being Claudius Atherton the ex-Baron of Selby – or should I say, Claudius _Tarkaan_ now – in the chamber to gasp and kneel prostate before His Imperial Majesty, while Tomas, Edmund and I remained standing. Both Ed and I looked at Tomas strangely, wondering why he wasn't on his knees like all the other Calormene subjects were. But we had our answer soon enough when the Tisroc yelled at Jamal again.

"Oh _get up_, you fool! For Tash's sake," he stomped his feet on the marble ground and it was as if the whole room shook as many others trembled in fear. Jamal very hurriedly and bashfully rose to his feet, his cheeks red. The first time anybody had ever seen him in such a flustered state.

"Princes do not kneel. My _sons_ do not kneel," the Tisroc growled, pursing his lips in displeasure. "Still!" He said very abruptly, raising his volume, startling us all once again. It seemed that was his talent. "Tomas! You have lied to your father and deceived your Emperor. That is unforgivable," he stated, stroking his beard pensively. "Jamal! You have uncovered your brother's ruse and should be rewarded. As compensation for the loss of your wife – wherever Princess Carissa may be, I care not now – I will give Princess Gilda as a gift to you. Princess Gilda!"

I could not believe he was actually shouting at me now. I stood up straight, holding my breath, somewhat scared, but I did not let it show on my face. I looked stoic, and kind of expressionless, but it was good because my facial expression would be inscrutable. Although I'd admit that I was very indignant that he treated me like a 'gift'. Even if I had to be a bargaining chip, I would be my parents' bargaining chip, not a vessel for a tyrant's ambitions of annexation of Calormen's neighbours, never that. I was more than a marker to hold an alliance, or a breeder for the next generation, and the next, and the next. I was my own person, a woman grown, and the objectification of women did not sit well with me.

"You will marry my son _Jamal_. Not any other son – Jamal. It has to be him. He is my legitimate heir to my throne, my lawful successor and recognized inheritor, and he will rule Archenland alongside you upon your ascension to the throne. You will be Crown Princess consort of Calormen, and the next Empress. I will issue a dispensation for that, and Carissa Tarkheena will hold the rank of a concubine instead. If you do not do as I say, I will execute my son, my subject, Tomas, for treason and being dishonest with me. You can watch him bleed to death on your wedding altar, should you dare to choose to disobey and disoblige me," he smirked and licked his lips at me as if I was a pretty prey and he was a hungry predator. "Notify me when you have made your decision, you pretty little princess."

Edmund was about to rebut, as he was ignored the whole time he got here. But before he could do that, the Tisroc had used his annoyingly loud voice to speak again. "Dismissed! All of you! Ruddy idiots. Be gone! I believe Therese Tarkheena is waiting for me…ah, her rump like a ripe apple in my hand…hmm…" he said impatiently as his esquires stood to accompany him to his private bedchambers.

As all the courtiers hurried out of the room, with Jamal out of earshot too, Tomas had sent Miguel to prepare rooms for me and Ed to stay in.

"What was that?!" Edmund whispered harshly. "Giving us an ultimatum?!"

"Giving _me_ an ultimatum, more like. The Tisroc has completely neglected your presence here," I said to Edmund ruefully.

"Why won't he let you marry Tomas?!" Edmund demanded.

"Because I am the bastard prince. What an oxymoron, eh? I'm an illegitimate son of the Tisroc, while Jamal was the son of the Tisroc's lawfully wedded wife, the late Empress' Majesty. I was only given the title as Prince because my mother was his favorite mistress. And when she died, he posthumously crowned her his empress, sort of legitimizing me, but I don't think a lot of his subjects really accepted it. Afterward he took another empress, Jamal's mother who is also deceased," Tomas explained.

"Oh, goodness," Edmund shook his head and massaged his temples. This was surely giving him a headache.

"Well, Gilda? What are you going to do?" Tomas asked gravely. "I hope I will not have to lose my head, but it will be the worst thing in the world for you to marry Jamal."

"You won't lose your head, nor will I marry your brother. I think I know of a way to get out of this," I said mysteriously, with a scheming glint in my eye, as I leaned in to tell the two of them what I had planned.

* * *

**A/n: Thoughts on the 5 girls bonding? And also what could G possibly be up to that could prevent both her marriage to Jamal AND Tomas' execution that the Tisroc has arranged?**


	98. The Proposition

**A/n: Thank you to LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, Connors, EC, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, CairParavel, RQueenLucyR, Emily, Narniafan, Bella, Emma, GoldenAgeNarnia, AlaskaQ, and all the other guests. :DDDD**

* * *

**(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Gilda's POV~

The next morning, I had requested an audience with the Tisroc and my maids had attended me loyally and faithful and prepared me for the day ahead of me. His Majesty's court had gathered in the Throne Room as I was announced. I could see that Jamal was by his father's side. Apparently, he was back in favor with the Tisroc. Tomas, now slightly out of favor, walked by my side, Edmund and Miguel trailing closely behind us, in a dignified manner, as we stood before the Tisroc in the center of the room.

"Your Majesty," I dipped into a low and formal curtsy, keeping my gestures exaggerated to fit in with the Calormene norms, which meant my knees were almost touching the marble ground while my skirt surely was sweeping it, but I kept a straight face.

"Your Highness. I assume you've asked for this meeting because you've made your decision. Will you marry Jamal, then? Or will you be forced to watch Tomas' execution? You better have a strong stomach if you pick the latter. I warn you, it is not a sight that weak women like you can easily handle," he sneered at me.

I ignored his misogynistic insult and answered his questions with my nose in the air. "I have indeed made up my mind, Your Majesty. I am choosing neither of the options of you have given me."

The room erupted in a gasp. Mumbles arose at once.

"What's this?!" The Tisroc groused. "_You_ do not defy me."

"That is true, Your Majesty. It is not up to me to defy Your Majesty for I am not thy subject," I said sassily. "However I have a third option," I explained mysteriously. "One I think you would be most interested in."

"Oh, is that so? And what might you have to offer this time, huh?" He challenged. "Explain yourself, Princess, or you might find that you have angered the most powerful emperor to have ever ruled."

"Here's what I propose, Tisroc: I will marry your son," I stated regally. "But not Jamal. I shall marry _Tomas_. _Legitimize_ him, and make him the next Tisroc of Calormen." I felt so empowered and emboldened when I was using these imperatives with 'the most powerful emperor to have ever ruled'.

Once again everybody gasped and Jamal stood up abruptly. "How dare you –" he was cut off when his father waved dismissively for him to shut up. All the courtiers glowered at me with prying eyes.

"You want Archenland. I want something in return," I said simply.

"You will be a Princess consort of Calormen!" He argued.

"So was Carissa Atherton. She was no more than a convict of Narnia, running away in exile. And even _she_ can be Princess consort. That sorry title means nothing to me," I said belittlingly. "I am a royal princess and the heiress to a throne. I deserve better."

"You will be the future Empress of Calormen! And the Queen of Gard; Gard has accepted Calormene suzerainty. What more could you possibly want?!" The Tisroc complained.

"I have stated my terms and I am firm on them," I reiterated.

"But you are talking about changing the line of succession in Calormen!" He said loudly.

"Tomas? As Emperor?" Jamal piped up once again, shaking his head in abhorrence. "This is laughable! He does not have the makings of a ruler; _I_ do!" In terms of temper, like father, like son, I suppose.

"It's not like the line of succession has never been altered before," I said sardonically. "I rather thought that you'd favor this arrangement."

The Tisroc sat back and appeared to be really thinking about it. Jamal looked really frightened now, for fear of losing his status as the inheritor of the Tisroc's supreme rights and privileges.

"I can give Tomas more land, and a palace too, if you want. But making him the Crown Prince…" the Tisroc's voice trailed off. "There'd be civil unrest! My Tarkaans will surely reject it; they were the ones who wanted Jamal as Crown Prince in the first place. I won't have mutiny again! By Tash, woman! Even the Tarkheenas will be against it!"

"Half measures won't do," I said pointedly. "I have given Your Majesty much to consider. Take it or leave it. It is up to you to decide your priorities." For the first time I felt like _such_ a proper Queen, who had the right to say no, who could negotiate, with an _Emperor_, on equal footing.

"Father, no!" Jamal pleaded, but he was ignored. The Tisroc said nothing for a few moments, musing pensively. Jamal was extremely angry, though, I could tell. He drew his sword and lunged at Tomas beside me, who dodged, but Edmund also drew out his sword and prevented Jamal's weapon from nearing Tomas.

"Father's throne will never be yours," Jamal growled at Tomas ominously.

"Put your sword down," Edmund said menacingly to Jamal.

"I don't take orders from you, Narnian," Jamal spat.

"Silence!" the Tisroc snapped. "I know how to settle this. I will have a duel, right here. King Edmund, Your Royal Majesty will represent the Princess Gilda. Jamal, you will represent me. The winning side's proposition will be carried out."

"Wait," Edmund said calmly yet compellingly. "How do I know you will keep your word?"

"You do not trust me?" The Tisroc said patronizingly.

"Give me one good reason to trust you," Edmund said cautiously.

"There are none, Your Majesty," the Tisroc cackled. "But you will have to trust me, anyway, if you want Her Royal Highness to get what she wants."

Edmund glanced at me. I nodded at him quietly. I had nothing to use as leverage against the Tisroc, but we had to do it. Edmund and Jamal were taking their standard positions on the floor now, as the rest of us made room for them. Let us try our luck.

* * *

~Edmund's POV~

I observed Jamal's first move vigilantly: he had impulsively attempted to slash my body diagonally, so I gave him a smart backhand for the block. It was natural enough, as I had been practicing regularly, though I still wasn't too confident that I'd win this. This was like my brother versus Miraz all over again. The consequences could be destructive and detrimental to all those I cared about, if I lost.

The sound of the metals clashing together had made me feel the adrenaline flow in my veins. I just went with the flow of Jamal's attacks, giving him a few attempts myself, before getting an idea. What if instead of being the active one in the duel, I just parried and deflected all his blows, so that I could exhaust him, while retaining energy myself?

That was my plan, but he did something I didn't expect. As he took his sword down to my head, he kneed my thigh and that pain made me fall backwards, stumbling and losing my balance. He probably expected me to roll _away_, so he tried to gut me through. But I was quick enough to roll _toward _his body instead, and with my elbow I hit his shin. It hurt me, actually, as I could feel the impact causing my muscles and sinews and nerves tremble, but I bet it hurt him even more, and that was what really mattered; that was what made the blow worth it. I tried to swing my sword around to slash his back, but he moved really deftly as well. He was honestly a better swordsman than I could have expected. With all my might, I made a rebound. Footwork was my forte, and I suddenly thought of a trick that I could use. I didn't expect it to work on Jamal, either, but I did it anyway since I had nothing to lose. It was a flourish, but I had him fooled and caused him to spin in circles. He tried to maim me, but he didn't know what I was playing at and therefore was unsuccessful. He tried again, yet I kept moving around very swiftly, and so he missed me, once more. He was getting impatient, I could tell, jabbing his sword in the air wildly. But the only way, I knew, to tackle me, would be to stay very focused. While he lost focus I only gained it. With a few swishes here and a few flicks there, I had disarmed him. His sword flew in the air and landed on the floor, spinning for a moment before stopping. Likewise, I knew this would happen, but Jamal didn't, so while he was still taking in what was going on, or trying futilely to guess my next move, I had kicked his calves, causing him to fall to his knees. Then I triumphantly positioned my sword at his neck, so it looked as if I was the executioner ready to decapitate him.

Everyone in the room knew that the duel was over, with decisive victory on my side. Jamal growled furiously. Of course he didn't want to admit defeat. But even the Tisroc rose from his seat and sighed. "Well. A deal's a deal. 'Tis triumph for you, Princess Gilda. You will marry Tomas and I will make him my successor. You will be Empress of Calormen and Queen of Gard while he will be the King of Archenland. I hope you are satisfied now," he said reluctantly.

I withdrew my sword and went back to where Gilda and Tomas were standing, whereas Jamal retreated too, probably mumbling curses under his breath, bitterly. I saw that Gilda was smirking at the Tisroc. "Yes, indeed, Majesty. I am very much obliged. Thank you," she curtsied.

I hadn't expected the Tisroc of Calormen to keep his word, but he did. Today had been full of surprises so far.

"Father, please don't do this! I am your rightful heir! Calormen and Gard should be mine to rule!" Jamal pleaded, completely at his father's mercy. "Tomas shall never be Tisroc. It is my birthright!"

The Tisroc was not changing his mind, thankfully. Otherwise my bruises would have been there for nothing. "You couldn't even tame your own wife, and let her get away. You are a failure, Jamal. You've disappointed me so many times, I lost count. How can I even give you another wife to manage? Tomas would do a much better job. Surely Tash would approve of his union with Her Royal Highness, than yours."

"Thank you, my lord father," said Tomas calmly.

"Go and prepare my papers. I shall sign them and make Tomas my heir," said the Tisroc to the Grand Vizier standing by his side. "I knew this day would come. A year ago my Tarkaans made me place Jamal as Crown Prince, but today is the day I put my favorite son first in line to the throne. Ah, praise be to Tash!"

"Father," Jamal said weakly, humiliated and wiping the sweat off his face.

"What do you want?" the Tisroc asked dully.

"I have but one request, lord father," Jamal stated. "I must go to Narnia and get my wife back because, you forget, Father, she is bearing my child, your grandchild, the true heir to the throne after my tenure as Emperor," he boasted presumptuously. It made him look _unbelievably_ stupid.

"Oh, right," the Tisroc suddenly sat straight in his seat. Both Gilda and I looked considerably worried because the last thing we'd want is for Jamal to be in Narnia. The Tisroc turned to us and spoke. "Well then, Princess Gilda, since you will have to go back to Archenland and Narnia to pack all of your belongings, and also invite your parents to your wedding here at _my_ Court – oh, please also bring along your dowry – you will set sail tomorrow morning, because I want the wedding to happen as soon as possible. Tomas, you will go with your fiancé. And Jamal, you will go with them too, to collect that pesky wife of yours. Be patient with her, though, and let her keep her title of Princess consort, for she is with child, and if anything happens to my unborn grandson I will hold you responsible for it."

Nobody protested, because we all knew it would be useless. We all chorused our agreements, and then I took my leave with Gilda and Tomas to get packing.

However, that night, after our early dinner, Tomas had called for an urgent meeting with me and Gilda. She and I soon realized that it was not just any meeting. We were actually boarding the ship and setting sail to Narnia now, so that we could be one step ahead of Jamal, and seeing as he would need to get another ship ready, it would delay him further. We needed to warn Carissa, so that no harm would come to her.

I wondered how this was possible, since the Tisroc quite clearly stated that we'd only depart tomorrow morning, and I was sure that not many of his subjects would be eager to displease His Imperial &amp; Royal Majesty by disobeying him so outwardly. But Tomas, being a really methodical person, had the shipmates and supplies readied a few hours ago. He'd be a pretty good Emperor and King, I supposed, and an even better one with Gilda by his side, but for now, we were hurried onto his ship and we had to leave as soon as possible, but also as discreetly as possible, before anybody could stop us.

* * *

**(En route to Narnia)**

~Gilda's POV~

That night on the ship, Tomas had confirmed with his loyal sailors that no other vessel was following us or compelling us to turn back. Only then could we go to sleep. Some of his crewmates reported that the weather was fine, and so was visibility, and the winds were blowing in the right direction (that was to our favor), so that was a relief to know, since a delay due to unfavorable weather conditions would make our head-start pointless.

"You know," said Tomas to me as we walked to the upper deck where our cabins were. "I've been thinking about what Jamal said. About me, being Emperor, and how laughable the idea was. But I somehow feel less of a fool, with the knowledge that you will rule Calormen with me as my consort."

"You do not wish to be the future Tisroc?" I inquired.

He shook his head quietly.

It suddenly occurred to me that he might have never wanted all of this to happen. He agreed to it anyway – and now I had placed him at the very front of the line of succession to serve my own purposes, and I had _used _him. I felt a bit selfish for that.

"But you don't have to feel guilty or apologize for it. I don't at all blame you. I think of it as doing my people a favor. I think they deserve a better ruler than Jamal," he said softly.

I smiled slightly. "You're a good person, Tomas." He was more selfless than I could ever be. He deserved better than me.

"So are you, Gilda. You've saved my life, in a way. As you can see, I am still alive, even though my father did threaten to decapitate me just because I lied to him. Think of how many lies _Jamal_ has told instead. I know that when I become Tisroc I will have to make many more sacrifices, whether I like it or not, but at least I get to keep my head," he explained.

"But you've saved me too, when your brother kept me and my friends prisoner," I pointed out.

"I guess that makes us even then?" He smiled. "I feel like it's unfair to you, that you had to give up a happy future with your courter, to be married to me. I hope I don't make you too miserable once we are wed."

"If my people can tolerate the idea of a Calormene as King consort, then surely I can tolerate you as my husband," I joked. "Though I rather think that I was already suffering less than you are. At least I got a chance at love. You haven't yet, but you'll have to be bound to me for the rest of your life. I know that you're still courting Lucy, as part of your plans and hers, for her to become your second wife and unofficial consort, but I'd still be a…somewhat omnipresent part of your life, so I really hope _you'll _be able to tolerate me. I've once been deemed intolerable and even abhorrent by some."

"I know that neither of us expect to find love in our union, but we will be good friends, at least, and that is a good thing. It's the agreement that Queen Lucy and I have come to as well," he added. "I mean, at least we share more than just a border, right? I don't ask for more, to be honest, although I would welcome much healthier and less strained relations. For two thousand years, alliances between my nation and yours always broke down very quickly. Truces never lasted and pacts ratified by rulers were often meaningless. But now, what we have here is a promising start," he said, sounding hopeful.

I nodded, and placed my hand on his on the balustrade. I was actually having an internal debate about whether or not I should have done that, since my heart still belonged with Edmund. But I was engaged to Tomas now. The Tisroc had announced it publicly; everybody in the Calormene Court knew about it, and soon enough all of Calormen will be aware of this, the news spreading to Gard in no time, no doubt. I was sure that it would not be long until Archenland knew of this too. I was Tomas' fiancée now, and there was no turning back. He didn't mind it either when I put my hand atop his. In fact, it didn't seem as if he had paid too much attention to it. So I felt less anxious.

"The beginning is often promising," I said philosophically. "The trick is to keep it going that way."

* * *

**A/n:**

**Are y'all as proud of G as I am? :DDDD**

**Tomas and G are agreeing to be friends, just as Tomas and Lucy are, and I know I said there'll be Ed/G and Lu/X scenes but completely rule out the possibility of either G or Lu (or both? :P) finding love with Tomas if &amp; when they get together with him.**


	99. Aslan's How

**A/n: Thank you Emily, Bella, Emma, Narniafan, EC, RQueenLucyR, GoldenAgeNarnian, Connors, Aslanmane, CairParavel, LOVEM, QueenLucyfan, and all the other guests. In this chapter there will be more Lu/X as promised. :D**

* * *

**(Aslan's How, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

"Lucy, where are we going?" Marquess Xavier inquired. For some time now, he and Queen Lucy had been riding their horses laxly, but he still didn't know where she was taking him. She just randomly showed up on his doorstep, saying she wanted to take him somewhere.

"You'll know when we get there. Don't worry; it won't be long now. We're almost there," said the Queen mysteriously.

She was right. A few minutes later, Xavier was no longer clueless about their whereabouts.

"This is Aslan's How," Lucy revealed. "The Old Narnians erected a mound, with some hollowed-out tunnels, hence allowing it to be used as a center of command for our Narnian Armies last year. I thought you might want to visit this place, after reading the book I lent you."

"Why, it's a truly wondrous place," Xavier said breathlessly, captivated by the omnipresent feel of magic that permeated this place. The How was brimming with the aura of history and conquest, of victories and losses, of delights and sorrows. Though numerous defeats were suffered, the redolence of triumphs still lingered.

"Come on," Lucy beamed. "Let me show you around," she tenderly held his hand and led him inside.

Xavier was utterly amazed when he saw the beautiful paintings on the stone walls. The first one he saw was a painting of Mr. Tumnus near the lamp post. The second one depicted the Gentle Queen and the Valiant Queen on Aslan's back, heading to Jadis' palace of ice. Then he saw another one that vividly showed the Pevensies' coronations.

"Who painted these?" He enquired curiously.

"We're not sure. Narnians, I believe," Lucy shrugged.

"It does bring back a lot of memories of the Golden Age, doesn't it?" Xavier chuckled as they rounded a corner, as the tunnels got narrower. Strolling deeper into another part of the How, the echoes of their voices grew louder, although they were talking in hushed whispers.

"It does," Lucy sighed reminiscently. "I miss my old friends. Mr. &amp; Mrs. Beaver were amongst the first friends we made when my siblings and I first stumbled into Narnia by accident."

"Well maybe it's not much of an accident if you ended up being Queen," Xavier commented. "Maybe it's destiny."

"Sometimes that's what I think to myself too," Lucy replied. "Tumnus, though, was somebody I met even before the Beavers. He was a great friend, and loyal to Narnia too."

"I wish I could meet him," Xavier remarked.

"I'm sure he'd love to meet you too," Lucy beamed heartily. "I mean, I, for one, enjoyed making your acquaintance."

Their gazes lingered on each other for more than a brief moment, before they both turned away simultaneously and chuckled.

"Follow me; come this way," said Lucy, pointing in the direction of another tunnel. Xavier nodded as she took him to the 'heart' of the How: the Stone Table, cracked into two.

"So this is where Jadis sacrificed Aslan," said Xavier, enthralled. This was the testimony of Aslan's grace and sacrificial love for all of us.

"And also where He came back to life. I trust you know the story," Lucy nodded quietly.

Xavier placed one hand on the Stone Table. Some parts of the surface were smoother, but smaller cracks near the edges were visible. All of it had felt so real. Anyone who had experienced the magic in here would exit the How a believer, he was sure.

It took the young Marquess a moment to feel and realize something he wasn't at all expecting: Lucy was holding his hand tight. It was a gesture of trust and certitude.

Viscerally, he entwined his fingers in hers, an unfeigned connection taking root. Her initiative and his reciprocation had induced a sense of sureness, safety and security, gradually instilled into both of their hearts, as they both stood in silence, appreciating the beauty and wonder of the legacy that Aslan's How had embodied.

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

I was walking toward Peter's office. I had just got back from the Telmarine Castle. Where my carriage stopped, a page had been sent to inform me that Peter had wanted an audience with me. I didn't know why; any emergency would have been specified, but I was sure that I would find out soon.

I was let in by the guard, and found Peter, who, instead of sitting in his own chair handling his work papers, was seated lazily on the sofa. I walked over to him. "You wanted an audience with me, I was told?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Is something wrong?" I inquired solicitously.

He chuckled. "Why do you automatically assume that something is wrong?"

I paused for a moment then shrugged, giggling. "I'll stop worrying then. What is it?"

"I just feel like seeing you. Can't I?" he said jokingly.

"Well of course you can," I laughed.

"But there is, indeed, something I think it's time I let you know," he said, in his kingly voice. Was this a serious business?

"What are you talking about?" I enquired, growing more and more curious by the moment.

"Well I am sure you have realized that Edmund and Gilda are gone for a while now, haven't you? Surely these things do not escape your notice, for you are an observant person," he said.

"Mm hmm," I nodded.

"And I've never told you why. But now, well, I trust you enough to tell you," he said, and he did explain quite thoroughly. "And Ed decided to go with them. Probably try to intercede a little and exploit the slight possibility that he and Gilda might still end up together. I know he's not ready to let her go yet. And she insists she is ready, but I know she's lying. I can tell. She trembles when she speaks about the worst case scenario."

I sighed. "Well...Peter, to tell you the truth...I already know why they're not here at Court."

"You do?" he looked astounded. "How?" then his expression turned into one of disappointment and he shut his eyes for a moment. "Tyrone told you."

"No, no," I said immediately. Tyrone could not be held accountable for this. I already got him into trouble last time; I wasn't about to do it again.

"Then how?" he pressed on. "Katrina told you?!"

"No, she didn't," I shook my head.

"Not her either? I don't believe it. Who, then?" he asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Carissa," I answered neutrally. "Kat and I paid her a visit just now, in the Telmarine Castle. Along with her stepsister, and a friend of ours."

"But how did Her Highness know about it?" he inquired.

"Prince Tomas told her, of his own accord. I didn't actively enquire, actually. But I'm sorry that I couldn't have heard it from you first," I replied.

"It's fine," he beamed. "Well I am glad to know that both you and Tyrone passed the test."

"Wait...what test?" I inquired innocently.

He gave me an explanation, and I was delighted that I had earned his trust.

"So it is true, then," I said. "About Gilda and King Edmund and whatnot."

"Yes it is. You didn't believe it at first?"

"It didn't made sense to me at all. I found it so strange, because, I mean, I always thought that Gilda and King Edmund were made for each other, that they wouldn't allow anything to separate them, especially after what they had to go through. But, I guess I just didn't see it through Gilda's prism. I have yet to see it through a royal's sphere so I didn't know what it was like to be in her shoes," I explained. "I can't imagine how your brother acted, when he was told the news. It must have been devastating for him."

"Yes, it was. It broke him. But Gilda was not thinking about herself when she made the decision to leave Edmund and marry Tomas. She was thinking about her country, and she was acting in her people's best interests, which is what she should do, as future Queen. It is not easy. For someone as young as she, I think she is really mature and really deserves to be Queen."

"Then it is a pity that she won't be Queen of Narnia, like we all thought she would," I said sadly.

"Indeed. Edmund was making plans for her to rule Narnia as his consort, but now..." he shook his head in rue. "She's good for him. All the queenly qualities she's got, we all see it in her, but it's even clearer to Ed, because he's the first to observe that about her, even though he was the last to meet her. Even I, as a good friend, miss her dearly," he bit his lip. "We can only imagine how much Ed is suffering."

"Or maybe your royal brother is not suffering as much as we think he may be. This is purely my conjecture, but then His Majesty is proud of Gilda — it's possible that he wouldn't have admired her so much, had she not been his ideal model of an exemplary queen," I said honestly.

He gradually began to understand what I was getting at. "I suppose you could be right."

"I miss spending time with Gilda too, and one of the reasons is that she keeps showing me what it is like to be a…'queen in waiting', I suppose. I learn so much from her. You see, I am surrounded by royals such as you and your colleagues, but then you and your royal siblings have had years and years of experience in ruling and governing a nation, so you'd deal with diplomatic incidents with much more ease than Gilda and/or King Caspian could. Gilda, on the other hand, hasn't taken the throne yet. She just has been trained very sufficiently so that she would be very ready on the throne, as opposed to King Caspian, I suppose, who has been kept away from politics by Miraz the Usurper. I'm not at all saying His Majesty is doing a bad job as a ruler, but I find that it's an enriching experience to observe her tasks and responsibilities as the Crown Princess, and what makes her ready to step up as Queen once she has to. I see the way she behaves: she is not _completely_ detached from her emotional side, but she can think logically and rationally before emotionally, more often than not. That kind of thinking isn't necessarily inborn, I believe. It's trained. A result of years and years of practice, and growing accustomed to it. She is definitely young, but I agree, she will be a palmary Queen someday."

Peter nodded. "And that might be what her people will dub her. 'The Palmary'."

"That is a very flattering cognomen to have," I remarked.

"Only mine sounds better," he smirked jokingly.

"Well I think no one can be more magnificent than you are," I beamed. "By the way, it's almost going to be Queen Susan's wedding day really soon, which means Tyrone will also be crowned King. So…will you and Their Majesties assign a cognomen for him too? Or is that something the royal spouse alone decides? Or do you leave that to the people who sing his praises?"

"Well, Caspian left it up to the people to decide – even though it seems they haven't made up their minds yet – while my siblings and I had ours decided by Aslan. There's no set rule or tradition, but Susan says she has something in mind," he answered.

"And what has Her Majesty planned for her fiancé our future King?" I enquired curiously.

"That's the thing; she's keeping it a secret. Even _I_ don't know, and I'm the one walking her down the aisle," he shrugged. "But I guess we'll find out on their wedding day. Still, I think one of their main concerns is whether or not Edmund and Gilda will be able to make it to the wedding. In fact, I wonder what they are doing right now as we speak…"

* * *

**A/n:**

**What do y'all think Ed and G are doing right now as they sail back to Narnia? :P**

**This story's rating may change in the next chapter. **


	100. Lovers

**A/n: Thank you QueenLucyfan, LOVEM, QueenElenaNarnia, RQueenLucyR, Rosie Cowell, Emma, Bella, Emily, EC, Narniafan, Amberdeengirl17, Aslanmane, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, and all the other guests.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains NSFW material meant for Mature Audience only, and parental guidance is advised. Though of course it's awkward to read smut with a parent over your shoulder, so if you _think_ you're old enough (though if your age is on the tick-tock, you're probably not old enough for this), then proceed at your own discretion.**

* * *

**(En route to Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Edmund's POV~

A couple of hours ago I was informed by Miguel that by tomorrow morning we would be arriving at Narnia. Perhaps tonight will be the last of the restless nights, for I guessed I would get better quality sleep once I was back in my own bedchambers in Cair Paravel.

For the past few nights, it was difficult for me to get to sleep, because there had been entirely too much thinking going on. My brain simply would not let me rest. I didn't bother trying to find out what time it was now, because I knew I'd be counting down the hours till sunrise, calculating how much sleep I might still get, which would only make things worse. But seeing as my thoughts were so centered on Gilda, since she's the only one who had my heart, I figured it might help me sleep better if I had gone to her cabin and talked to her.

I got up and walked to her cabin, knocking on the door, but the whole time I was having some reservations. Just because I had insomnia did not mean I should wake her from her sleep; it seemed a bit selfish of me. But those concerns were dismissed when she invited me in.

I saw that her hair was disheveled. "Had I woken you from your sleep?"

"No. It's too hot anyway; I couldn't sleep," she answered. "But I figured maybe I shouldn't complain, since Tomas already gave the best cabin with the comfiest bed to me," she said as she gestured for me to sit next to her on her double bed.

"He treats his fiancée well, I see," I mumbled.

"He is a man of virtue and honor," she nodded. For a Calormene, we did hold him in high regard. "But I still like you better."

"Oh really?" I said jokingly, turning to gaze at her. "And what if I said I didn't believe you?"

"Then I'd tell you you're a man of many talents, but lying is not one of them," she said lightheartedly before leaning in to kiss me. I kissed her back and that appeared to be a cue for her to deepen our lips' contact. Her kisses were soft, but firm, and they melted my heart into a puddle, like warm butter and honey sliding down pancakes or a piece of toast.

She stopped for a moment to look up at me. "But kissing sure is," she said breathlessly. I felt all giddy inside when she lauded my lip-locking techniques. It might make me seem frivolous, but Gilda's appreciation of my kissing skills had made me feel much manlier and much more confident.

But then our kisses turned more fervent, and a kind of yen, an urge, brewed in my heart as it beat faster. My hands, though initially cupping her cheeks, were impelled to move down her back to her waist. My thoughts began to wonder, as we were conveniently sitting on her _bed_. A bed. It suddenly struck me that though I was kissing the woman I loved with all my heart, she was not my courter and not my fiancée. Was this wrong? I couldn't care now. I was too busy kissing her to make a moral judgment. I could not hold back. It was far less difficult to convince myself that _love_ could not possibly be wrong.

I was getting breathless, and so was she. It was getting hot in here, though I trusted that sleeping was the last thing on her mind right now, now that I was here and I was willing to be everything she needed and more. She was right here, in my arms, and we were kissing passionately; I could not ask for more.

Decisively yet tenderly, I laid her down on the bed and I was delighted that she had no objections to the bold move I made. I was kissing her jaw while she wrapped her legs around mine. As I moved lower, she gasped softly, a sound much more glorious than the background noises of the waves crashing against the surface of the vessel. As she willed me to continue, she arched her back in bliss as I kissed her collarbone. Though our bodies were tangled, she gradually sat up straight and regained control of the situation by flipping me over and straddling me.

"You're not so bad yourself," I whispered in her ear as she leaned in once again to kiss me, though this time her lips were not on mine. Rather, she was kissing my neck rather sensually, and it felt ecstatic. Her body was pressed closely to mine and it felt as if our bodies were on fire. The rational part of my brain, now reduced to a bothersome voice I no longer wanted to listen to, kept ruining the moment by rebuking me, telling me that I should not be doing this with Gilda. But the more I was reminded of that vexatious and dispiriting fact that she could not be mine, the more I wanted her, and the more desperate I got when she kissed me once again, full on the mouth, heartily, with our fingers intertwined.

Though I could ignore the nagging voice at the back of my mind, I could not ignore the incommodious strain in my breeches that I could not even help. Gilda must have noticed it as well, which would explain the delightful smirk on her face. Though she might more often than not be perceived to be an innocent – prudish, even – princess, too prim and proper for anything like what we were doing right now, I knew that she was quite the opposite. It did not help that she was now _grinding _on me. She knew what she was doing to me, and her smirk was more seductive now. Even with the dim lighting in the room, her lingering gaze had an alluring glow to it.

Driven by desire, I sat up straight and caressed her face more intimately. She let out a soft gasp that stirred my loins. I must take note of what I'd do to elicit such tempting responses from her sweet mouth. The look in her eyes was so inviting. I pressed my lips against hers once again, hungrily and amorously. Her nightdress could not cover her beautiful legs, but I lifted it up, slowly yet eagerly, to reveal her knees and subsequently her thighs, too.

"Edmund," she moaned breathily as she let my hands roam freely over her, from the underside of her thighs to her derriere. It seemed she wanted me to learn every curve of her voluptuous body, to commit every inch of her porcelain skin to my memory. It became clear to me that she wanted my touch, handprints all over. So, I removed her nightgown deftly as she took off my tunic, both items of clothing, crumpled, landing on the armchair nearby. She then reached for the opening of my trousers, tugging lightly perhaps in impatience, and speedily figured out how to get me out of them. She had no inhibitions, and desired to fully unclothe me. Gladly, I let her have her way with me for now as I let her top. In response, I took off her negligee too and did not waste any of our time. Greedily, I pulled her body closer to mine, grasped a nipple and sucked on it. Of course I did not dare to neglect its equally perky twin, alternating between playful kisses and flicks of my tongue, whilst she fisted my hair. Although most of her words were in the form of incoherent whimpers, I could make out that she wanted my mouth to travel further down south, so that was what I did. As I removed the last undergarment she was wearing, I climbed atop her before kissing her down there, to show her what my tongue was capable of. The wetness of her folds was encouraging, her delightful gasps even more so. At the peak of her ecstasy, she moaned loudly and dug her fingernails into a defenseless pillow. She clawed at the bed sheets as she surrendered to the overwhelming bliss, for what I guessed was the first time.

She seemed to recover from her intense climax rather quickly, but it was nonetheless rewarding for me to see, to smell and to taste that she was dripping in pleasure. Although I was the giver, her reaction and timely responses had given me great delight and satisfaction.

"My turn," she said ravenously as she took control, winding up on top. For a virgin, she sure was confident, and her confidence was sexy. She gave my erect manhood a few slow yet arousing strokes, which caused me to grunt in pleasure. Willingly, she took me in her mouth. She looked up at me, as if she could use my guidance as I was experienced and she was not. I gestured for her to move at a steady pace at first, letting her roll with what she found simple and easy enough to perform, as I did not want her to feel as if she had expectations to live up to, especially when it came to the pinnacle of our intimacy. Once she had got used to the sensation, she was able to pick up a bit of speed. As her mouth could not fully accommodate my length, she did not hesitate to employ her hands' aid. Those heavenly strokes, in addition to her mouth bobbing up and down, had brought me to a climactic point, much faster than I had anticipated, causing me to groan out of pure bliss.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, still deciding what to do with the product of my climax. But soon enough she had made up her mind and swallowed. I flipped her over and kissed her freely.

All along she was bold and unafraid, but if she wanted us to go further tonight, I needed her to think this through. This was a concern that I had voiced out without ruining the mood. She looked me in the eyes, and never had she sounded more resolute than when she told me _yes_, and that was permission enough for us to continue.

"Be gentle, please," she whispered tenderly. She trusted me with her heart, and now with her body. She was precious; I would cherish her. _With my body I thee worship._

I nodded lovingly. "I will," I said as I left a trail of kisses from her chest to her navel. "The first time." I thought to myself that going gentle was just one of the many roads that led us to our ultimate destination of pleasure, but I was familiar with other routes too, and prayed there'd be a next time when we could take a different path and still achieve the same satisfying effect.

When she was ready, I slid into her slowly, not just so the pain could be alleviated for her, but also so that both of us could appreciate every part of our lovemaking, from beginning to end. This was special, and it was not purely because it was her first time. This was _our_ first time _together_. It meant a great deal to me and I intended to allow both of us to enjoy this experience fully.

She hissed sharply at first, and I stopped right away. The last thing I'd want was to hurt her or to scar this encounter for her, as this was something she probably was going to remember for the rest of her life. I thought perhaps I had stretched her too much, but she reassured me that it wasn't the pain; it was her surprise at the sensation of being filled. She wanted to feel it again, and she was so certain about it, so wanton about it even, I could not refuse her or deny her this wish, so I continued. Initially the look on her face had conveyed discomfort, but when I slid a cushion underneath her hip, I changed the angle and she seemed much more relaxed and at ease in this position, so that I could accelerate a little. Gradually, I noticed that she was bucking her hips a little, to match my pace and movements too, which made me feel reassured that she really did want this. Her tantalizing moans were rhythmic, like synced harmonies to my lower-pitched groans and grunts of pleasure. As we moved together, we sped up our thrusts a bit more. Once the movements of her hips had signaled to me that she had accepted the pace and wanted more, I lifted her legs while she spread her thighs wider for me to go deeper. She tightened her grip on my arms as the pleasure intensified. I knew I could not hold back for much longer, but I bit my lip and with enough determination, I waited for an extra moment for Gilda. She shut her eyes and I could feel her muscles contract around mine. At about the same time as my ultimate release, she arched her back and surrendered all control and ration, losing herself completely in paradise. Such an immense and powerful sensation overtook me; I could feel it washing over me.

While the intense feeling gradually subsided, both of us were panting and sweating heavily. I lied down next to her as we breathed heavily, still clinging to each other, thinking about how we became one just then. It was amazing. It was probably a once-in-a-lifetime chance, and we took it, and made the best of it.

As the coolness of the bed sheets absorbed the heat off our skin, we realized that we were completely spent. What we could really use right now was some sleep, in each other's arms. All we needed was each other; no one else and nothing else in the world even mattered.

* * *

**A/n: Thoughts? :P**


	101. Princes of Calormen

**A/n: Thank you Bronze Cat, RQueenLucyR, LOVEM, Guest (DaXa), QueenLucyfan, Emily, Narniafan, Emma, Bella, Narnialover, GoldenAgeNarnia, CairParavel, Aslamane, Mrspeterpevensie, and all the other guests. :DD**

* * *

**(En route to Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Gilda's POV~

It was only a couple of hours later – I guessed – when the first ray of sunshine shone down on us, partly filtered by the curtains by the windows in my cabin. I rubbed my eyes gently and reached for the goblet of water on my nightstand. It was cold by now, but its chill was probably what I needed the most, in light of recent events. I took a small sip, and then took a larger gulp.

Then I seemed to realize that I was naked. _Right._ I smirked at the memory. I looked to my left and saw that Edmund had just woken up.

"Hey, you," I said tenderly in a singsong voice, evidently in a good mood.

"Good morning," he yawned, sitting up. "Ah, if anybody has noticed that I did not spend the night alone in my own room, and is gossiping about it, I do suppose it is too late to rectify the situation now, eh?"

I giggled. "No regrets, right?"

"No, of course not! None at all," he said happily, looking at me lovingly.

"You know, I sort of think I ought to tell Tomas what we did," I said.

He raised his eyebrows, but signaled for me to explain.

"Because, well, after all, he and I are engaged. That's undebatable. I just want to let him know of what to expect on the day after our wedding night, so that in the morning, when he looks at the spotlessly clean white bed sheets, he will be less disappointed. And there won't be a shocking revelation that he was wrong about a virgin bride," I shrugged, sitting up too.

"Oh, really? How are you gonna do that?" He chortled jokingly, then spoke in a higher-pitched, girly voice. "'Hey, Tomas, you know, I just wanna let you know that Edmund and I banged last night, just for your information, so I probably won't be bothered to feign any pain on the night of our wedding. Try not to be too upset about it, alright?'"

"Hey!" I smacked him with a pillow. "I do not sound like that at all! And that was not the speech I had in mind either," I laughed. "But, wait. You're not displeased that Tomas and I will be doing the deed on the night of our wedding?"

"No," said Edmund neutrally. "I mean, you're going to be his wife anyway. If you were my wife instead, and you don't plan on engaging in any physically satisfying activity with me on our big night before we actually fall asleep, I think I would then be rather crestfallen and disappointed in my choice of a bride," he explained lightheartedly. "But still. You're not going to tell Tomas what we did."

I frowned. "Like I said, he could be expecting a virgin bride, and I'd rather tell him now that he's wrong about my virginity. It's not like I regret sleeping with you, but I am, after all, his fiancée. Doesn't he have the right to know? Unless…you're more scared of his reaction that I am?"

He guffawed before placing his hand on top of mine supportively, holding it in reassurance. "What I mean is: _you're_ not going to fill him in on what we did. _We_ are going to do that. Together."

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

After breakfast, King Edmund and Princess Gilda were able to find an appropriate time to spill the beans to Prince Tomas.

"Tomas," Edmund cleared his throat, grasping Gilda's hand underneath the table, while his other hand was placed on the hilt of his sword, in case Tomas overreacted and things got out of control. "We have something to tell you."

"Well," Tomas sat down comfortably. "Whatever it is, it can't be worse than when my own father threatened to execute me. So, go ahead. I'm ready whenever you two are."

Edmund gulped. "Alright. So, what Gilda and I would like to tell you is that…you see…when a man and a woman are in love, they tend to…uh, you know, there are many ways to show romantic love and one of the ways involve…how do I put it? Sometimes, these things –"

"I slept with Edmund last night," Gilda cut in and spoke in a clear voice, deciding that the best policy would be to get straight to the point, since nothing could change what had happened.

Awkward silence ensued, before Gilda and Edmund grimaced simultaneously. The Archenlander Princess looked away in slight embarrassment, while the Narnian King bit his lip tensely. They felt like children who got caught stealing candies, rather than dignified, infallible royals like they usually displayed themselves to be.

"And…?" Tomas was very calm and unsurprised, munching on his berry muffin.

The lovers exchanged puzzled glances. "That's all," Edmund confirmed.

Tomas still looked perplexed. "And you decided that I needed that information, because…?"

Gilda found the words to say and went on to explain why she decided that it was worth telling Tomas, and assured him that what happened last night only happened once. The Calormene Prince stroked his chin and commented, "But you expect me to be surprised."

"Well…we didn't really know what to expect," Edmund said hesitantly.

"Well, if you were expecting me to flare up and throw a temper tantrum instead, that'd be my brother's reaction, rather, and I am not my brother. To be honest, though, I don't see why you're telling me this. If you're asking me, I had all along thought that you two had already slept together. So if I'm surprised at anything, it's at the revelation that you two only did it for the first time last night. If I'm not wrong, the two of you have been courting for about 3 months now, and I do suppose you've been in love for an even longer time. So, it's really no surprise that you two have shared a bed already," said Tomas easy-naturedly.

The couple let out an immense sigh. "That's honestly a great relief," Edmund remarked.

"Thank you for your understanding, Tomas," Gilda said giddily, giggling.

* * *

**(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Carissa's POV~

I was standing by and looking out the window when I saw a carriage nearing the stables of the Telmarine Castle. A familiar figure stepped out of the carriage – it was Tomas! He was back! So soon!

In a few minutes' time, he was at my door already. I rushed into his arms and he responded with equal zeal as we hugged each other. My whole mood was brightened.

As we sat down and chatted, I of course took the chance to ask him about his trip back to Calormen.

"Well, a lot has happened, but long story short, from now on, I'm the next in line for the Calormene throne," he said.

I frowned and paused for a moment. "How would that be possible?"

"Well, you can count on the Crown Princess of Archenland to make demands. She would only marry the next Tisroc of Calormen, because in exchanging for a 50% say in ruling Archenland, she also wants that same amount of power in ruling Calormen. And, she made it clear to my father that she was not going to marry Jamal."

"That's understandable," I remarked. Even if Her Highness would marry Jamal, I'd have to be pushed out of the way for her to be the official Princess consort, but I may be birthing a son soon and I doubt Jamal would want to let his only legitimate son – should it be a boy – become a bastard, even though he loathed me now. I knew that he loathed bastards even more.

"Yes. She had an ingenious idea. She demanded that my father have me legitimized, and placed in front of Jamal in the line of succession. So it's not like your husband is bastardized; it's just that he will be behind me in the line of succession," he continued.

"Well I take it Jamal was not very happy with that," I said quietly.

"Of course. But he didn't dare contradict our father so openly and outwardly. He knew the consequences. Actually, at first, Father didn't want to give in to Gilda's demands either. So, he had Jamal and Edmund participate in a duel, to settle this whole matter," he explained.

I was taken aback. "That's unusual, coming from the Tisroc. And I take it King Edmund won?"

"Indeed His Majesty did. There is no doubt he is the best swordsman in Narnia. It is thanks to him and his victory that I will be the next Emperor of Calormen," he replied. "It also affirms the engagement between Gilda and myself. We haven't set a wedding date yet, but the Tisroc only allowed us to sail back to Narnia and Archenland for Gilda to pack her belongings, and also notify her parents of the imminent royal union. All I know at the moment is that the wedding is going to take place in Tashbaan, as opposed to in Anvard."

"So…what happens to Jamal now?" I inquired.

"Well, you still need to watch out for him, because he's coming to fetch you and taking you back to Calormen. I once again secretly set sail earlier, so that we can be one step ahead of my brother. I needed to warn you. Once I got here, I've already alerted Their Majesties of what Jamal could be up to, so they are prepared for a confrontation. If Jamal wants to get here as soon as possible, I don't suppose he will bring troops with him, for it could be considered a military offence though a company of soldiers wouldn't surprise me."

"I'm not surprised at that. Sooner or later Jamal would be after me once again, because he knows that I am carrying his heir," I sighed, placing a hand atop my tummy. "My baby is a Calormene prince or princess nevertheless. Even if his or her father has been displaced in the line of succession."

"I've spoken to Their Majesties of Narnia about it already, when I was at Court just now. I have their permission to escort you from here to Cair Paravel. But the choice is still in your hands. If you do not wish to see your husband, then they will not force you, nor will they hand you over to him," he said in reassurance.

"I know that I have Their Majesties' diplomatic protection. And for that I am thankful. But it is also exactly why I am not afraid. I'm going to see Jamal, and we'll hear what he has to say. Perhaps, being the blundering cretin that he is, he might even let something slip about his schemes and conspiracies, so we ought to take what we could get from that potential giveaway and use it to our advantage. So please take me with you to Cair Paravel," I said firmly. "I didn't get to spend much time there before my exile."

"Are you sure you want this, though?" He enquired.

"Yes," I nodded, holding his hand as we stood. "I have you, and I know you're always looking out for me. So what have I to fear?"

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

A gryphon had just reported to Their Majesties of Narnia that a Calormene vessel was an hour away from reaching the pier. That indicated it was time for the Narnians to prepare for the confrontation that Prince Tomas had warned them about.

When Prince Jamal and his company had arrived, he saw not only the Kings and Queens of Narnia, but also various ugly creatures that did not exist in Calormen. Half man, half beasts. But he was not surprised by the guarded looks on the Narnians' faces. After all, the Kings would be angry with him for kidnapping their courters, while the Queens would be angry with him for kidnapping their ladies in waiting. And surely his half-brother had arrived first, although Jamal couldn't find Tomas amongst the crowds yet.

As soon as the herald had announced him, Jamal pompously disembarked, and smirked haughtily at the Narnians.

"All these people waiting for me. It's good to be a royal," he commented. "But why are these people all armed? They don't look very nice either," he said tauntingly. "What's the matter, King Caspian? Scared? You look nervous."

"I'm not nervous, Prince Jamal. I just don't like you," Caspian said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I see you don't trust me. Ah, you've hurt my feelings," Jamal clutched his chest in a dramatic gesture.

"Very funny, Jamal. We're all trying _very_ hard not to laugh," King Peter rolled his eyes and kept his tone monotonous, while all the others looked unimpressed and not amused at all.

Jamal just laughed maliciously, turning his malignant stare on Queen Susan and Baron Tyrone who did not falter at all. "Oh, hey, you two. Long time no see. The last time we met, I vaguely remember one of my guards shooting an arrow at one or the other of you."

"Well, it doesn't look as if he's done a very good job, does it? Since _both _of us are still walking around, _alive_," Susan glowered at Jamal.

"Ah, such venomous words from your pretty mouth. Do you use that mouth to kiss your fiancé?" Jamal mocked.

"Hey, that's enough," Tyrone said in admonishment. "Watch your tongue."

"Ooh, looks like I gotta watch out for the bad guy right here," Jamal said dramatically. "You Narnians are so hostile to your guests. Play nice."

"Well _maybe_ we would be nicer if you hadn't endangered the life of two of our subjects," King Edmund piped up, referring to Lady Ines and Lady Katrina who got kidnapped. Princess Gilda was standing right next to him, but since she was not a Narnian subject, and she was only representing Archenland, she would not meddle with the diplomatic business that was between Calormen and Narnia this time.

"Yes, well, let's not mention that," Jamal said dismissively. "I'm looking for my wife. Where is she?"

"What makes you think she's even here with us today?" Queen Lucy inquired. Although the youngest, she was quite a canny one, never easily deceived when it came to situations like these. She was an excellent diplomat and politician. It was a pity that only few knew her true abilities.

Jamal paused, taken aback. Clearly he couldn't come up with a witty response, since he had been caught off guard by an unexpected question from a Queen much younger – or much older – than him.

"That's none of your business," Jamal snapped, but he couldn't look or sound as condescending as he just did.

"Well if that's the case, I guess we have nothing to do here. Let's all go back inside, and mind our own business. Come on, everybody. His Highness does not appreciate our nosiness," Lucy said loudly. With a wave of her hand, she motioned for everybody to turn around.

"Wait!" Jamal panicked for a moment.

With an unrehearsed move, the whole Narnian procession turned back to face Jamal, all of them looking annoyed by the Calormene Prince.

"Something you'd like to say?" Caspian raised his eyebrows, looking impatiently at Jamal.

"_Still_ looking for someone, perhaps?" Peter prodded.

"I demand to see my wife and I am going to take her back to Calormen with me," Jamal stated resolutely.

"Well forget it, because she's not leaving Narnia," Susan said sternly.

"Oh, really? For your information, she is carrying my child. So as the father of her unborn child I have the right to see her," Jamal argued.

"But too bad for you, she is no longer in Calormen, therefore not in your jurisdiction, and you have no bargaining power, or the privilege of making demands anymore. None of us here will cater to your whims," Tyrone said, folding his arms.

"So, if you want to get to her, you'll have to get through us first," Edmund said confidently.

"Ah, suddenly you lot care so much about a criminal you exiled," Jamal jeered at the Narnians.

"She has been _pardoned_, I'll have you know," Peter snarled.

"And of course we care. We are lending a helping hand to a defenseless woman, who was used and manipulated by her own father, who was raped and abused and threatened by her own husband, who was victimized in so many atrocious ways. Her sufferings have nothing to do with her past misdeeds," Susan declared.

"Besides, we respect her free will and her choice. It's up to Princess Carissa whether or not she wants to see you," Tyrone added.

"I do," said a distant female voice. "I want to hear what he has to say."

All heads were turned in a certain direction. Prince Tomas had escorted Princess Carissa here to the pier, arriving just in time. Miguel was trailing closely behind.

"Good, now we can go back to Tashbaan," Jamal grabbed Carissa's forearm forcefully, but she yanked away from his grip.

"I will _never_ go to Calormen with you. My place is here in Narnia, where my child will be born and raised, and he or she will be educated to be the opposite of his or her villainous father," Carissa proclaimed. She had never had enough courage to stand up to Jamal, but now she was brave enough. She would not allow him to bully her any longer.

Jamal's expression changed into a more menacing one. "Let's try this: if you don't go back to Tashbaan with me, then Miguel here will die a traitor's death," he drew out his sword and pointed it at his esquire.

"No, he will not," Tomas piped up. "As _Crown Prince_, I now hold precedence over you, Jamal, and I decree that you will harm neither Carissa nor Miguel."

"Well, I will not be returning to Calormen alone, so you decide, _wife_," Jamal spat. "You disobey me, I will have Miguel executed."

"It's not that simple," Edmund interfered. "Princess Carissa. You have pledged allegiance to Narnia, and therefore you are one of our subjects, although we refer to you as the Princess consort of Calormen. You still hold Narnian citizenship and as long as you do, you cannot leave Narnia unless we permit it."

"And since none of us will allow Princess Carissa to leave, I suggest you turn you ship back around and never bother us again," Lucy said to Jamal through gritted teeth.

"And I suggest you shut up because you are bloody annoying. Who's going to make me go back to Calormen with neither a traitor nor a wife?" Jamal challenged.

"I am," said a deep, majestic voice out of nowhere.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Whose voice was it at the end? :P**

**BTW the previous chapter is NOT going to be the only smutty one in this volume. ;P**


	102. Surefire Success

**A/n: Thank you RedHood001, Bronze Cat, squirmyorchid, EC, Aslanmane, Guest (DaXa), CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnian, Emily, RQueenLucyR, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, Connors, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Murmurs arose all at once, but one by one the Narnians knelt and bowed their heads.

Jamal laughed maniacally. "Why the sudden formality? I mean, I know I'm a Prince, but there's really no need to bow and kneel to me. All I ask is that you hand one woman over."

Lucy was the only one who remained standing. She let out a gasp in delight, and, smiling, ran to the Lion behind Jamal, causing the Calormene to turn around, astounded.

"Where did that lion come from?!" Jamal took a few steps backward. The tip of his sword left Miguel's neck, as he moved to point his weapon at Aslan. "How in Tash's name do you know how to talk?!"

Aslan, elegantly poised, gave a slight nod to the Narnians, motioning for them to rise. He turned to look at Jamal in disappointment.

"How dare you speak of the demon your worship, in the godly presence of our Great Lion?!" Said Reepicheep, appalled by Jamal's blasphemous words. The High Mouse even had his tiny rapier pointed at Jamal, about to challenge Jamal to a duel, but he was stopped by Peepiceek and Trumpkin.

"This is Narnia. Like the Kings and Queens have said, Carissa is a part of Narnia, and nobody will take her away if she does not wish to go," Aslan said to Jamal soberly.

"That is_ my_ wife we are talking about! _My_ property!" Jamal retorted. "And it's not just _her _baby; it's mine too!"

Aslan turned to Carissa. "Daughter of Eve, do you wish to go to Calormen with your husband?"

"No," Carissa answered assertively. "I will not go to a place where I know for sure my child and I will be harmed."

"Then I promise not to harm you," Jamal said blatantly.

Carissa snorted. "I'll have to call you bluff on that one."

"Well too bad you can't call me bluff on what I said I'd do to Miguel. I'll decapitate him right here if I have to! I'll see to it that the law is carried out and justice is served," Jamal shouted at his esquire. "You betrayed your master and you must pay the price."

"I am giving you a chance to turn your ship around and sail back to your country, and you leave these innocents unharmed. Choose wisely," said the Great Lion calmly.

"Don't tell me what to do, you dumb beast!" Jamal hollered, about to lunge at the Lion with his sword but Aslan roared loudly, causing the Prince to waver and stumble in horror.

"You will sail back to Calormen, where you will stay where you are, without your wife and without your esquire. You will not do anything to attack or invade Narnia, and you will not lead armies against my people," Aslan said with a deep growl.

Jamal, absolutely terrified, frantically scrammed, and soon his ship was gone, sailing to the south, full speed ahead. Although the Narnians cheered, and both Carissa and Miguel sighed in relief knowing they could keep their lives for now, Aslan still appeared to be in a solemn mood.

"This will not be the last of him," Aslan warned. "I will keep my sons and daughters safe, but that does not mean you can let your guard down."

* * *

**(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

Once Prince Jamal had gone home, he had requested an audience with his father. The Tisroc was looking forward to see his runaway daughter in law. He was displeased to know that she had left Calormen like that, without notifying him or announcing it in advance, but then he would not actually scold her, for she was carrying a prince or princess of Calormen, suddenly making her the most important woman in the Empire. Thus everybody must try to appease her.

But the Tisroc was disappointed when his son returned home alone. "Where is your wife?" he demanded. "I thought you deliberately sailed all the way to the north to bring her back! Why have you failed to carry out such a simple task?"

"You must forgive me, lord father. When I arrived at the Narnian border, a company of centaurs and other burly beasts, all armed and guarded, formed part of the Narnian rulers' company. I told them what I was here for, but they wouldn't give me what I wanted," Jamal said apologetically. Any surety or haughtiness he held when confronting the Narnians was utterly expelled in his father's exalted presence. Yes, he was known for his foolishness, but he was not asinine enough to use a condescending tone with the ruler of Calormen.

"That's preposterous! Carissa is your wife! Your damned property!" the Tisroc balled his hands into fists.

"Well, according to the barbarians, she is in Narnia where I have zero authority. I did threaten to kill Miguel, though, if she wouldn't return with me," Jamal said tensely.

"Well I see that did not work, either, because you did not bring that traitor with you!" the Tisroc spat.

"I'm sorry, Father."

"What kind of a husband are you?! Your wife is your _possession_; you _own_ her! And you should be able to control her!" The Tisroc snarled. "I cannot believe I thought about betrothing Gilda Colson to you. You would not be able to tighten Calormen's grip on such a fiery and smart princess, especially since she will always have a Narnian King to back her up. I have confidence in Tomas and I trust that he will be able to tame her and whip her into submission, if need be. Your brother was always better than you, but you will never learn from the good example he has set for you. I will not publicly admit it, but I will tell you here and now that I am secretly thankful toward the Archenlander Princess for demanding Tomas' legitimization. He is worthy of being my successor, unlike you, you dunce," the Tisroc chided.

"Father, please. Something else happened," Jamal pleaded.

"What?" the Tisroc snapped.

"The Narnians always talk about a magical lion, who could, apparently, speak, and who was responsible for creating this world," Jamal began.

The Tisroc began laughing. "Don't you think you're a little too old for bedtimes stories now, son? Or should I send in your nurse so that she can tuck you into bed and read you another tale?"

"Father, I know we tend to disregard these talks as nonsense and legends, and that was what I believed, too, until I saw the lion with my own eyes, and heard it talk with my own ears, even. It was scary, Father. I kid you not," Jamal said. His face was completely serious.

The Tisroc stopped laughing and looked at his own son incredulously. "Well I suppose you must have fallen asleep listening to these stories. Then you had a dream, and saw an animal. That's the only logical explanation. Don't be _stupid_, son. Your blasphemous talk will not sit well with Tash, and it does not please me to see you punished, either."

"No, Father, I'm serious. Please listen to me. That lion; it's real. And extremely fearsome. You do not want to be in a face to face confrontation with that creature; trust me. He might rip you from limb to limb in the blink of an eye. The Narnians worship it the way we worship our Tash. Now I know why the Kings and Queens of Narnia were always able to win all their battles. Invading that country will be a big mistake. Please believe me, Father. I only want what is best for Calormen. Even if you don't trust me with your throne, at least trust that I am doing my duty as a Prince of this Empire. I will not disappoint you again, I swear," said Jamal pleadingly, eager to be back in his father's favor again.

The Tisroc sighed. It seemed to say 'if there's one thing you never failed at, son, it's disappointing me' without actually verbalizing it. "This goes against all of our beliefs. But you _are_ right, in a way. Even if I don't see how a lion can cause a nation to be triumphant in battle, indeed I believe the Narnians have never lost before. Although I intend to break the tradition, we must take care with our military plans. This morning I had a meeting with my advisors. We agreed that we should, at the moment, leave Narnia aside first. For now we focus on Archenland. The future Queen of Archenland will be your sister in law, so Tomas, as Archenland's future King, would be able to use Archenlander troops to attack Narnia. Now I really don't believe we will lose, if two countries' armies are combined. In fact, I am getting impatient. I shouldn't have to be kept waiting. I want both Archenland and Narnia and I will have what I want. I am going to write to Tomas now. He better get his arse back to Calormen with his fiancée. I want the wedding to take place as soon as possible."

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Lucy's POV~

After the public court session in the afternoon, I headed to the royals' lounge for a snack. I hadn't found anybody who could join me yet, but when I went inside and I saw Edmund, Gilda and Tomas (still my courter, in a way), I knew the answer.

However, the three of them were sitting there glumly with very serious expressions on their faces. I could see that Gilda and Tomas were each holding a parchment in their hands. From afar, the layouts of the documents told me that they were reading a letter.

I joined them and sat down on the sofa. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, you're not interrupting us. Lucy, you own this place. You can be here whenever you want," Gilda said forlornly.

I patted Gilda on her shoulder sympathetically. "What's wrong?"

"How about 'everything' for an answer?" She replied dryly.

"You see this letter here," Edmund explained. "It's from Gilda's father, King Nain of Archenland. He states that even though Aslan had already appeared publicly to keep _Narnia_ safe from Jamal of Calormen, the Great Lion has made no promise of safety to _Archenland_. Also, just because _Jamal_ is too scared to send troops to Narnia, doesn't mean his _father_ the _Tisroc_ doesn't have the guts to do that. So, to ensure Archenland's safety, and to secure the alliance between Archenland and Calormen, Gilda will still wed Tomas. There's no other way around it."

"I'm frankly a bit offended by your father's lack of faith in Aslan," I couldn't help but say that to Gilda candidly, but when I realized that what I said didn't really help solve any problems, I added, "but I understand you gotta do what you gotta do."

"As a result, now, my parents and their entourage are on their way here to Narnia. They would join me and Tomas to sail back to Calormen, where the wedding would be held. Only a small party from the bride's side is invited. More like _allowed_ by the Tisroc, the host, who does not really appreciate the presence of too many Archenlanders in his court, if you ask me. And so, my father is writing to me to confirm that his retinue will consist of my parents, my aunt Jennifer and uncle Gordon – who are more specifically my mother's elder sister plus her husband – as well as Chester," said Gilda cheerlessly.

"Who's Chester?" I inquired curiously. "Is he a family member?"

"No. Sir Chester Bates is Gilda's best friend," Edmund answered. "I've met him before, when we…ran away to Archenland last month."

"He was at Tashbaan too, last year, when Gilda was courting me and then my brother," Tomas added.

"I see," I nodded. "Well, what does _your_ letter say then, Tomas?"

"_My _father has written to me as well. He's getting impatient. He's pressing for the wedding to happen. I mean, by now, he expects his future daughter in law to be packing all of her belongings, since she will be living in Tashbaan once she is married, and will be leaving nothing behind in Narnia. He's even set a date already," he reported.

"So you see, that's why we are helpless and bereft of all hope," Gilda sighed, folding her arms. "No offense, Tomas, really, but I hope you understand how I feel."

"I do, and none taken, so no worries," he said affably.

"Well, don't be disheartened just yet. There's still hope," I said firmly.

"Yeah, sure," Gilda replied dryly.

"There's a way around it," I insisted. "Care to hear me out?"

"Are you serious?" My brother looked at me incredulously.

"I am. Trust me," I said confidently.

"Well then, please do enlighten us," Tomas said and signaled for me to explain.

"Gilda, I think that you should marry Edmund," I announced seriously.

She frowned at me. "My father would never permit that."

"We don't need his permission," I shrugged. "I mean, come on. He may be the King of Archenland but let's not forget: _I_ am a Queen of Narnia as well, and Edmund is the King of Narnia too. We have just as much bargaining power as your father does."

"Lucy, please be serious! I am not_ just _his daughter; I am _also_ his subject. I don't want to test the limits of his patience. If he's determined to ban me from marrying Edmund, he really _will_ do it," Gilda said sorrowfully.

"But he _can't_ do that, if he doesn't know that you're married to Ed!" I stated resolutely.

"I get it now. You are talking about an elopement," Tomas piped up.

"Exactly!" I clasped my hands together excitedly. "Finally, somebody understands what I'm getting at."

"Are you sure that's possible? That would make it impossible for me to marry Tomas, and ruin the peace alliance, and anger the Tisroc, and make Archenland even more susceptible to a Calormene invasion!" Gilda protested. "Narnia may be exempt from a Calormene attack because you have Aslan to the rescue at the last minute, but my nation certainly doesn't have that luck."

"But that won't happen if you marry Tomas _as well_," I said mysteriously.

"Wait, now _I'm_ a bit confused too," Tomas stroked his chin.

"Gilda and Tomas have to be each other's first spouse and legal consort. If she's not the Princess consort of Calormen then she can't provide Archenland with sufficient protection, which would defeat the whole purpose of allying her nation with Calormen. I know you can be Tomas' concubine, and hold whatever title can be given to 'lesser' consorts, and then marry some other man and crown him, instead of Tomas, the King consort of Narnia, but with Gilda the situation is different," Edmund pointed out to me.

I took a deep breath before speaking. "It doesn't have to be real. You can just fool everybody into thinking that you married Tomas, when it's all in fact forged."

"And _how_ exactly can that be achieved?" Gilda enquired hesitantly.

"On your marriage certificate, you're supposed to sign your name to seal the deal. But when you do put down your signature, don't include the 'R' at the end. That way, it's not a legitimate signature, and therefore the marriage would never even be valid in the first place," I explained. "It's slightly risky, I'll give you that, but honestly who would really check the signature? All people care about is that you scribbled something onto the certificate. This whole thing – if it hadn't been for Carissa pulling the same trick on me, I wouldn't have been able to come up with this."

"That's ingenious!" Edmund exclaimed. "Lu, that's brilliant! Though I never thought we'd one day have to thank Carissa."

"That's not all," I beamed. "A union has to be consummated for it to be a legitimate and valid one. It's quite simple, actually. Just don't consummate it."

The four of us exchanged glances and the three of them actually _smiled_, something they probably hadn't done all day.

"See? I told you not to lose hope," I said proudly.

"But then there is one problem," Gilda pursed her lips. "The Tisroc will want to see if there is blood on the sheets, since it's supposed to be indicatory of whether or not the consummation had taken place. So he's going to find out that we didn't do anything during the night."

"Don't worry; I can just prick my finger or something. Or make a small cut on my calf," Tomas volunteered. "But that still leaves us with one more obstacle: it is a Calormene tradition that the consummation ceremonies are witnessed by the wedding guests…when Jamal and Carissa got married, they were not exempt either, so I doubt my father will make an exception for us. Especially since you are my first wife," he said. I had heard of this tradition before, so I did take that into consideration when I proposed courtship to Tomas, but he assured me that the tradition was seldom required when a man was taking concubines, not 'official' wives.

"But _my_ parents, the_ King_ and _Queen_ of Archenland, will step in and argue that it is an Archenlander tradition that consummations are kept private, behind closed doors, and that witnesses are not needed. I am actually rather positive that the Tisroc will have to agree to make it private, because once I am his daughter in law, he considers Archenland 'his'. So basically I will be telling him, saying it to his face, making it clear to him, that if he wants Archenland, he better grant your Archenlander bride one little request of privacy," said Gilda contentiously with a fierce look in her eyes.

"I think it will work. But even if it doesn't, there's a last resort, a backup plan: I could try to make my father drunk, and then ask him to be generous and grant us one wish as a wedding gift," Tomas added. "For good measure."

"Thank Aslan we found solutions to our predicaments. Thank you, Lucy. You've been of great help. I don't know what I'd do without you," said Gilda heartily.

"Well, honestly, Gilda, _I _don't know what you'd do without me, either," I replied sassily. "But now…is it time for a secret wedding?" I smirked.

"There's one thing I need to know before we go ahead with the plan," Edmund said as he swiftly got down on one knee, making us all smile heartwarmingly. He took Gilda's hand in his and looked at her lovingly. "Gilda, will you marry me?"

Ah, my brother. Such a romantic, but always one to go for simplicity. That one line was enough to make Gilda's heart melt. She agreed to be my sister in law soon enough as she was nodding earnestly. "Yes, I will."

Ed rose to his feet and they kissed, and I playfully made a face at them, because how could I not? The idea of them together as husband and wife could not be more perfect, and even Tomas, Gilda's former betrothed, agreed that she and my brother made a wonderful couple.

However, even though they were going to elope, they still needed witnesses to the wedding ceremony.

"Well I can be a witness," I volunteered.

"And count me in," Tomas smiled in approval.

"But then…who's going to officiate the ceremony?" Gilda inquired.

"Ah, I know someone who can help us," Edmund clicked his fingers.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I winked.

"Who is it?" Tomas enquired.

"Professor Cornelius," said Ed and I at the same time.

* * *

**A/n: Thoughts? :P**


	103. The Secret Wedding

**A/n: Thank you to RQueenLucyR, Aslanmane, LOVEM, Connors, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, EC, GoldenAgeNarnian, Emily, CairParavel, and all the other guests. It's been so many chapters yet if you've been here from beginning to end it really means more to us than we can say. Thank you so much. :DD**

* * *

**(Outside the Palace and into the woods, Narnia)**

~Gilda's POV~

It had been decided that the secret ceremony for my wedding would be held at night. The four of us had dinner together, and afterward, Edmund and Tomas went to seek out Doctor Cornelius, while Lucy brought me to an outdoor place, but so far she had yet to explain to me where she was leading me to.

"Lucy, I don't get it. Where are we going? I thought I was going to elope with Edmund somewhere within the grounds of Cair Paravel. Indoor premises," I said in puzzlement. "Do they know where we are?"

"Gilda, will you stop worrying? Everything has been settled. Your husband-to-be is waiting for you exactly where he's supposed to be. Not exactly in front of an altar, but close enough," Lucy said mysteriously.

"And what about Tomas?" I inquired. My supposed 'fiancé' was about to be a legal witness to my elopement with Edmund. All of this was a bit awkward, but also funny yet magical. I had no regrets.

"You'll see him in a minute, I promise. You'll see Cornelius as well," Lucy said casually as she dragged me into the woods. We treaded further into the deep, dark forest, our torches only bright enough to light the small area of ground our feet were on. There was an unsettling feeling in my stomach, and the uncertainties around me really did not help. Normally, I would stay far away from the beasts in the jungle for my own safety, for I'd never know when a boar might jump out of nowhere and attack me. It'd be an unpleasant experience, as I was sure Lucy would attest. (One of the first ever personal anecdotes she had shared with me was how Trumpkin had saved her life by shooting down a Talking-gone-dumb wild boar that was about to claw and gnaw her to death.) But now, even _she _seemed ever so _certain _and _confident _that I just trusted her and followed her around, a bit like a lost puppy, not at all looking like a woman about to be married.

"And here we are," Lucy announced grandly, although her voice was no louder than a whisper, and it was so quiet here.

"Where's 'here'?" I enquired.

"Well, since we want a secret wedding, this is actually the perfect location. The Dancing Lawn was where the Old Narnian Army assembled and held numerous meetings when we were discussing how to defend ourselves against Miraz's troops. Well, there was Aslan's How too, but it's too far away from here. There is honestly no better place," Lucy explained.

"Ah, I hadn't thought of that," I smiled. "This is pure brilliance, Lucy. Thank you so much for coming up with all this. For me and Edmund and our happiness. It's a truly lovely idea and setting," I said heartily. "I honestly never thought I'd be getting married in the middle of a jungle. I'd always imagined grand halls, tall pillars and columns made of marble, hundreds and thousands of wedding guests, aristocrats assembling while common kids tried to sneak in as insignificant servants, hiding behind curtains, and dignitaries recording the event. But today, I realized that although it was how I expected my wedding to turn out, it was not what I had _truly_ _wanted_. _This_, here and now, is what I want. It's impeccable. And I can't thank you enough for that, Lucy."

She chuckled. "My brother's getting married. No better way to put my genius mind to use," she nudged me. "Now, here's a secluded spot. Let's fix your outfit."

I nodded took a look at my makeshift wedding dress. It was too dark for crumples to be visible, but I still smoothed it out. It had an A-line silhouette, a jewel neckline and a natural waistline. The fabric was silky; I liked the feel of organza on my skin. Appliques were all over because I couldn't resist it, but I kept the floral patterns simple. It would be very clumsy to get dressed in the middle of a forest, so I had to put it on when I was in the palace and cover up with the most uninteresting-looking cloak I could find. I was the one who designed this dress, so of course I made putting it on a task as easy as possible. I didn't have my usual shadows (as in my handmaids; it was too dark here for me to cast a shadow) to attend me but Lucy was kind enough to help me with my outfit.

"Do I…do I look alright?" I asked, just to be sure. I had spent the entirety of my life so far grasping for certainty, wanting to be sure, yet forever wondering if this was the right decision I had made, and always second guessing myself. In everything that I did, I was striving for safety, but where had that gotten me? Nowhere but safe. It caused me and my friends to be kidnapped by my domineering ex-courter, and a noble mouse to be wounded in the process. I wasn't safe when I courted Edmund in secret either – the danger of being exposed was always at the back of my mind, and I knew the risk, but I did it anyway. I had to, because it was what my heart wanted, and even if I couldn't be safe, at least I could be happy, and I was happy whenever I was with Edmund.

"Well I wouldn't use the word 'alright'. 'Stunning' is more like it," she said humorously yet heartwarmingly.

"Thanks, Lucy. I'm ready now," I smiled.

"Then come this way," she waved her hand and led me a few more yards deeper into the woods. Although it was pretty much the center of the Dancing Lawn and normally the darkest part of the forest, soon enough we had spotted a source of light and so that must mean humans were nearby. I saw Edmund first, and subsequently Tomas, and Professor Cornelius. They smiled at me, but my sight was focused on Edmund, the only one who mattered.

"Your Highness," said Doctor Cornelius, bowing delightedly.

"I thought you had stopped calling me that months ago already?" I said.

"Well, I just thought you might want to hear it one last time before everybody has to switch to calling you 'Your Majesty'," said the old man humorously.

"I believe it's time the ceremony begins now," Tomas piped up. "Well, I'm not very good at singing, so perhaps somebody else can hum the wedding march for us instead?"

"Good evening, children," loomed a deep voice, causing me to turn around and others to look in that direction. "I must say, I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation."

"Aslan?" Lucy exclaimed, but not loudly. Indeed, the Great Lion came into sight and it was as if He Himself gave off a glow. Reverently, we all knelt before Him, except Lucy who took a few urgent steps forward toward Aslan, and Tomas who shuffled his feet hesitantly. This was against his faith and what he was raised to believe in, so I supposed I couldn't blame him for not knowing quite what to do, for none of us here would have knelt in front of Tash either.

"Aslan, you're not serious, are you?" Lucy gulped. "The secret wedding was my idea, but do you not approve of it?"

"Quite the contrary, children," Aslan said to all of us and signaled for us to rise, and Tomas breathed out a sigh of relief. "Be not afraid; I give my approval and blessing. Lucy, do you not remember the fairytale you told me about when you were younger? I rather thought Sleeping Beauty was your favorite."

"Oh," Lucy blushed and giggled. "So you were just referencing Maleficent? I didn't think of that at first, but I get it now."

"What is this all about?" I blurted. I did not quite understand this. Tomas looked equally befuddled as well; he just shrugged at me.

"Explanations can wait, I suppose," Edmund piped up. "Right now, I just want to get to business."

"Of course. A King of Narnia is getting married, and to the Crown Princess of Archenland. I believe it is only proper if we light up the place a little," said Aslan with a chuckle.

Before we knew it, the Dancing Lawn became a brightened and colorful place with fireflies. Various creatures were coming into sight now: centaurs, minotaurs, satyrs, fauns, dwarves, amongst many others, and all of them had happy faces.

"Rest your worries. Everyone here in attendance is sworn to secrecy. Nobody else will have knowledge of this, unless you want them to," Aslan said to me.

Albeit the confusion and the unexpectedness of this whole thing, I was all kinds of delighted that my wish had come true: Aslan was here at my wedding. It wasn't the first time I'd seen Him, but it was the first time He was within such a close distance to me, and speaking to me directly. I couldn't help but feel a bit alarmed, for He was a lion after all and my defenses were up, yet at the same time I also felt humbled by His presence. It was a mix of feelings.

"Thank you, Aslan," Edmund grinned.

Aslan smiled. "Now let's get you two married, shall we?"

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Lucy's POV~

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, thinking about how happy my brother and my new sister-in-law must be. They could barely keep their lips off each other's last night; once the ceremony had ended and the couple thanked those who congratulated them, I said goodbye to Aslan as I brought Cornelius, Tomas, and the newlyweds back to the palace.

I hadn't seen them yet today; they weren't set to join me and my siblings for breakfast anyway, since we knew they were probably expecting to have breakfast with Tomas instead, so no questions were asked, but my guess was that they were probably still in bed. I didn't blame them; after all, they must have had an interesting night.

I spent the morning in my office reviewing some documents. At lunch, though, it was only me and Peter. We were expecting Susan and Tyrone and Caspian too, but they had sent a messenger to inform us that today's council meeting was overrunning, since everybody was still under the impression that any alliance between Archenland and Narnia was no more now that Gilda had broken off her courtship with Edmund to be betrothed to Tomas, so the councilors were anxious to come up with ways to cement an entente between Narnia and Archenland. They wanted to keep Archenland as our ally even when it 'belonged' to Calormen when Gilda was Queen and Tomas was Tisroc.

Normally I was supposed to take over the public court session with Peter in the afternoon, but then we previously had agreed to and planned to let Tyrone try holding public court since he's going to be King soon, so he was going to take my place today, while Peter would mentor him. We'd take turns; Susan already had hers, while Caspian and I were on the waiting list. I didn't know when Edmund would be able to get back to work, but by that time his marriage to Gilda would probably already be publicized, which meant that Narnia would have another Queen, so workload could be divided evenly between the lot of us.

When we had finished lunch and were about to leave the dining room to head to the Throne Room, a guard approached us. Approached _me_, more specifically.

"Your Majesties," he bowed. "There's a nobleman requesting an audience with you, Queen Lucy. He's waiting outside, at the lobby."

"Ooh, someone's got a suitor," Peter said oh-so-innocently.

"Not necessarily," I laughed and asked the guard, "Who is it?"

"His Lordship, the Marquess Xavier Ridgeway of Millville," the guard reported.

I smiled warmly. "I'll meet with him now," I told the guard, who nodded and returned to his station. Before Peter could say anything, I clarified. "He's _not _my suitor."

"Not _yet_," he added. "We'll see."

We went to the lobby and merrily I skipped to where Xavier was. He stood up and smiled brightly and we hugged. I was in a good mood throughout today, but now my mood was even better.

We must have been in each other's embrace for an extended period of time because I heard my brother clear his throat. I turned around and he was giving me a questionable look, but I knew that it was just the innate protective big brother side of him taking over. I knew that deep inside he trusted my judgment of boys that pursued me; he just found it entertaining to scare off some of my suitors at times. I must find a chance to take revenge on him some time.

"Your Majesty," said Xavier as he bowed to Peter, while I rolled my eyes playfully at the High King. Blowing him a goodbye kiss, I grabbed Xavier's hand and led him down a flight of stairs.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked on our way.

"Yes, I think it's my turn to show you a special place," he explained.

"Oh? And where might that be?" I inquired.

"You'll have the answer soon enough," he winked.

I blushed. "I think you are taking revenge on me because I refused to reveal our destination last time."

"Well, maybe," he chuckled as we headed to the stables. We rode for a while before he stopped us and dismounted the horse. I followed suit, but enquired, "What's so special about this place?"

"We can't see it from here, but we'll have to get there on foot from this point onward. Come on; follow me. I'll show you around," he held out his hand and, smiling, I took it. We were situated near a cliff (not a dangerous one) and fortunately there was a concrete path for us to walk on without having to step on rocks or uneven ground. We got to the bottom, and at the end of the path was a small cave. From the top, I didn't reckon anybody would know of this grotto.

"What significance does this grotto have?" I asked blankly.

"Well, historically it's important. You may not like the part of history associated with this place, but for many generations, mine being the tenth, this place means something to us, because this was where everything started," he revealed.

"You mean, this has to do with cultural heritage of Telmar?" I was intrigued. I doubted any of my siblings knew of this place.

"Yes. You know I'm half-Archenlander from my mother's side and half-Telmarine from my father's side," he nodded, and I came to understand that this was the cave through which the Mediterranean pirates from my world came to the world of Narnia, and the Telmarines descended from those pirates. "But a part of me worries that you won't like that this has to do with my ancestors that invaded Narnia after you left," he admitted.

"Well, of course I didn't like the massacre, but I still would like to know more about Telmarine history. All that I know about Telmarines is what I read from books, but I've actually never heard it from a Telmarine before. I'm sure your family has told you the full story many, many times," I replied.

"Oh, yes, I lost count."

"Tell me how the story goes, please. Caspian is usually reluctant to talk about history; his thoughts and insights are always focused on the future instead, and what Tyrone has told us is mostly about more contemporary periods of Telmarine history. I don't believe he's told us about the Telmarine Conquest yet," I said.

"Then I shall tell you all that I know about it."

* * *

**A/n:**

**So we have a bonding scene between Lu and G, a wedding between the princess with a history of failed betrothals and the king who got mistaken for a servant, AND a Lu/X scene. Everybody is happy! And this is NOT going to be the only wedding in this story! :DD**

**The next chapter is going to Xavier telling Lucy about the Telmarine Conquest, and it's going to be told in the form of a flashback. It's also going to be a rather long chapter because we took the time to characterize underrated CANON characters and really try to develop their relationship. We hope you'll enjoy it! :DD**

**P.S. For those of you who are asking, the official, author-approved ship names for the couples in this series are (so far): _colsie_ OR _pevenson_ (Edmund/Gilda because G's surname is Colson), _caskat_ (should be pretty obvious), _harpev_ (Susan/Tyrone because Ty's surname is Harrington),_ inter_ (Peter/Ines), and _lux_ (Lucy/Xavier) OR _luvier_.**


	104. The Telmarine Conquest

**A/n: Thank you Brandi, Bella, Emma, LOVEM, EC, Aslanmane, CairParavel, Connors, Emily, GoldenAgeNarnian, Narniafan, QueenLucyfan, and all the other guests. ;D**

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

~Flashback: Telmarine Conquest, circa Narnian Year 1998~

_The darkest days of Narnia had begun ever since 4 sovereigns: the Magnificent, the Gentle, the Just, and the Valiant had vanished. Those were dangerous times; feudal lords from all over Narnia had put their swords in the air, gathered their men, and led their armies across miles and miles of disorganized territories. They would fight to their deaths in order to secure the throne for themselves. Alliances between warring factions were signed, but none of them lasted for more than a year, and coalitions were disbanded in a very short period of time, for the warlords' unscrupulousness and mistrust of their own associates had made it impossible for any peace terms of cooperation to be met. One could not blame them, though, for their distrust of those they worked with. Treachery was widespread across Narnia: spies sent to rival camps were often double agents, fratricide was the norm, and violence was a commodity. Though many blocs' leaders had wanted to sell their sons and daughters into marriages in hope of eliminating enemies and gaining accomplices, these political betrothals and short-lived unions often resulted in annulments, failure and catastrophic consequences. Hundreds and thousands of military leaders had been stabbed in the back by their own most valued comrades. That had been the case for almost a thousand years._

_And yet one man rose above all of that mess: Caspian Trastamara, the first of his name. And he was certainly no ordinary man. He was a King, and though the nation of Telmar that he ruled was neither large nor powerful, his army officials were completely loyal to him, and only to him. However, his country had been struck with a tragedy that took the form of a famine. It swept across his homeland rapidly and brutally, leaving thousands of hungry men and women in its wake. Villagers, out of desperation, resorted to either eating their own children, or participating in mass suicide to end their suffering. But King Caspian would have no more of that. He could not allow his people to wither away and die, when all sources of food had been drained and fully exploited. It would not do, he decided. So, before the courtiers and peers at his court were dying of starvation, he had to take action. And that was exactly what he did: he gathered all the food and other supplies that he could get, led a military campaign to bring his army across the Telmarine-Narnian border, along with the subjects that were willing to join him._

_The Telmarines found that Narnia was in chaos, as numerous wars and conflicts had persisted for more than nine hundred years. But it was mainly because there was no unified leadership, and none of the clans had been able to claim the throne for themselves, as they failed to garner enough support and recognition across the expansive kingdom of Narnia. In the end they were always taken down by disaffected contenders. There were many ambitious men, but only very few of them were perspicacious enough to not send themselves to an early death._

_After innumerable battles with various parties, taking down cabals and negotiating with caucuses, the Telmarines had triumphed. The victorious Caspian I found himself soon to be crowned King of Narnia, and be recognized as the rightful ruler. _Or perhaps_, he sometimes pessimistically thought, _I had just killed enough people to leave only those loyal to me alive, and that's why I was able to establish my rule and assert my authority in a land I am in fact foreign to.

_King Caspian, now gloriously dubbed 'the Conqueror' by his people, slowly paced back to his tent. Lifting the sheet of fabric, he walked inside. His tent was the largest and most capacious one of all, since he was the King, and though it was already the comfiest one, he longed to build his own palace and move into it, and set up his royal court, as soon as possible. There, he would have the most spacious and extravagantly decorated chambers to himself. And he'd see to it that each and every one of his subject would have a home, at least a hut or a cottage to live in. And they were welcome to stay at his court if they needed more time to build their homes._

_He took off his jacket and placed it on the stand hanger. He was about to stride over to the other side of the room where his beloved mistress, Katherine, was sitting by the side of the bed. She was of average height, her long wavy hair a rich shade of chestnut brown. Her brown eyes bore an inspiring connection, and whenever he looked into those eyes, her gaze never failed to soften his heart, the heart that he had had to harden when he was slaying enemies on the battlefield._

_Her breathtaking beauty was no secret to the people of Telmar. 'Katherine the Beauty', they called her. Even though she was in her late thirties, there was still a youthful air in the way she carried herself. Katherine was the only ever mistress Caspian I had ever took. She was not a noblewoman, however. Yet her commoner roots never stopped the King from taking an interest in her. Her lover was a married man; he and his lawful wife, Queen Ada, were locked in a union orchestrated by their parents. Caspian I had one legitimate son borne to his royal wife. The 21-year-old Prince was named after his father and he was who the later generations of Telmarine people referred to as King Caspian II._

_But the King of Telmar also had four illegitimate children, borne to his Katherine. They had one daughter, but she died young, and now only three sons survived: their names were Rilian, Sebastian, and Maximilian, aged 22, 18, and 16 respectively. Although these bastards were born out of wedlock, they were born out of love rather than out of duty, so their father couldn't help but favor them over their only legitimate brother. That had made Queen Ada deeply upset, but alas there was nothing she could do about it, but bid her son to be a good and dutiful and obedient Prince. The King bore no ill will toward his Queen and they maintained a cordial relationship throughout the entirety of their marriage, but he certainly did not love her, as his heart was in his mistress' keeping._

_As for the four brothers, it was no surprise that the Prince loathed his half-brothers, and constantly fought with them for their father's favor. It was important to be in the King's favor, as all courtiers knew, and even amongst sons it was important to have their royal father's favor. The three bastard brothers were brilliant soldiers, so they, too, like their royal brother, held high posts in the army. This had only further fueled his hatred toward his brothers, as he believed that they, as bastards, should stay at the bottom of the social hierarchy, instead of enjoying any successes in life._

_Before King Caspian could make his way to his mistress, she had made his way to him and jumped into his arms. Deftly, he picked her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and press her lips onto his. He could smell the fruity floral fragrance that she was wearing. Hmm, he loved it: the apple blossom, fresh freesia and violet in her scent._

"_Your Majesty?"_

_The two lovers' passionate kiss suffered an interruption. Their lips parted and, sighing, he put her down. She nodded at him, signaling that it was alright for him to entertain whoever was looking for him._

"_I'll be back shortly, love," he mumbled before exiting his tent. Outside, he was met with two of his most loyal soldiers: Superintendent Bulloch and Superintendent Ridgeway._

"_My King, I'd like to report to Your Majesty the progress of our conquest in the lands delegated to my jurisdiction, if it pleases Your Majesty," said Superintendent Ridgeway. "My men and I have chased off the giants in the far north. They fled back to Harfang, in Ettinsmoor, where their homeland is. In all honesty, my King, all they have is their bulky limbs and bodies. They absolutely cannot fight, and have no weapons at all. The whole lot of them: cowards, I say."_

"_That is satisfactory. The lands we conquered now belong to the Telmarines. I will only allow my people to reside here. All others who wish to have the right of abode in my lands must pledge their fealty and their swords to me," said the King sternly. "What about your troops?" He turned to his other superintendent._

"_Much to my delight, all the towns in near the southern border surrendered, my King. They wish to be a part of us, and the villagers agreed to pay tribute, annually, to the crown. My men and I did not have to use force; they were willing to cooperate with us. They also gave us what they could spare of their food and clothing. I trust Your Majesty will be pleased to know that they have no intention to revolt against your rule," reported Superintendent Bulloch._

"_Then you have done well. But their loyalty to me must be put to the test. When I devise and enforce a system of conscription, I will see who is truly willing to pledge themselves to my service, and who is not. But, I see from years and years of hard work that you two are truly loyal to me. And that must not go without a reward. So how about this," said the King as he fished out a roughly sketched map of Narnia and rolled it open for his delegates to look at. "Once I am crowned King, I will reward each of the two of you with a dukedom. You see this region here. In the north," he pointed. "That's Millville. Back in what the Narnians called 'the Golden Age', which would be roughly a thousand years ago, when there were 4 co-sovereigns – which frankly doesn't make sense to me, because how could supreme power be shared? Anyway – during that time, the winemaking industry flourished in the region of Millville. I intend to make that a dukedom and bestow it upon you, Ridgeway, as a peerage, with the hope that you can make the industries flourish, once again, aligning with my plans to bring about a second Golden Age."_

_A wide smile grew on Ridgeway's face. "Your Majesty! I never dreamed of this! Not in a thousand years! This is – there is nothing that would make me happier!" He exclaimed. "I am certain I will not fail you, my King. Millville shall prosper once I am its Duke! Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you!"_

_The King smiled and continued. "As for you, Bulloch, I plan to assign this region to you – Kinross. How'd you like to be the Duke of the region with the best landscape and most spectacular scenery? You've seen for yourself what it was like when you were in the south."_

"_Ah, my King, I am sure it will make an excellent place for me and my family to reside in, once my comrades and I have crushed all the revolts in the eastern part of Narnia. I will continue to serve you loyally, Your Majesty. I give you my word for it; I fully intend to keep this promise. I am much honored by your decision to bestow a dukedom upon me; I realize how fortunate I am to have such a generous King. I give you my thanks, my King," said Superintendent Bulloch as he bowed._

"_Wonderful. In the meantime, we will wait for Marshall Wheaton, Admiral Harrington, as well as Colonel Atherton, to return from the regions I have sent them to. And then, we celebrate. They shall arrive in a few hours, if there is no delay. By tonight, the best wine will be served, in celebration of our success!" announced the King joyfully._

_With a cheerful smile and a bow, the two superintendents took their leave. But that did not mean that the King could retire to his chambers — well, tent, for the time being — yet. Somebody else wanted to speak with him, and this time it happened to be his son, the Prince._

"_Father!" said the Prince soundly as he treaded with a firm, heavy, resounding step, pacing briskly to stand in front of his father proudly._

"_My son," said the King interestedly. "You look greatly displeased. Our troops have had many successes all around the continent. What is it this time that has earned your displeasure?"_

"_Father, I truly do not understand. Why is bastard Rilian promoted to the rank of a Commissioner now? He's —"_

"'_Bastard Rilian'?! He is your _brother_; that is no way of addressing a family member!" the King chided his heir._

"_He is no brother of mine," the young Prince shook his head reproachfully. "We do not share the same mother." There was no prince in the world more loyal to his mother than Caspian II._

"_But you do share the same father with him, and you will not dishonor this blood relation, even though it is halved," said the King resolutely. "As Crown Prince and future King, I suggest you live up to your people's expectations, and be a model of honor."_

"_Don't speak of honor to my face, Father! There is no honor in being unfaithful to your wife and ending up in your mistress' bed!" the Prince balled his hands into fists. "You have a Queen! I cannot comprehend why you would want a common whore in your bed!"_

_The King, with his teeth gritted, gripped the collar of his son's shirt and lifted him off the ground aggressively. He pulled the youngster's face closer as anger boiled in his blood and was reflected in the way he glowered at the boy. "Do not insult Katherine. Never make the same mistake again. Son or not, you will not be spared, should you be stupid enough to not watch your tongue."_

"_Is that a threat, Father?" the Prince challenged sarcastically, not the least bit afraid and not at all faltering. "I'm not bloody scared of you."_

_The King was not known for a temperate nature. He drew his fist back, only to violently swing it at the Prince's jaw. The boy stumbled backward and seconds later he could taste a ferrous liquid seeping into his mouth, redness coating his white teeth. Seething, he fought back, using the same move on his father, who was swift enough to dodge the punch and block the incoming fist._

"_Don't take on an experienced warrior, little boy; you're a novice," the King warned. He let go, taking a couple of steps backward as a precaution._

"_I'm a novice?! How dare you, Father. I've fought wars; I was in the frontline with you and I was not afraid; I charged, forward, on with the battle. I don't think twice about impaling my enemies; I drive my spear through their guts and slash my blade onto their necks. The honor of first blood was mine when we fought the battle at Sarasota. You're underestimating me, Father, and I don't take these subtle yet injurious affronts slightingly," the Prince snarled. "I'm braver than all of my 'brothers' combined; you and I both know that, and so does the entire Telmarine Army; even a soldier knows to recognize his Prince's valor. And yet, you, the King, insult me by assigning me the lousy post of a Deputy Chief. I don't want to be a bloody Deputy; I want to be a Commissioner! The glory should be mine!"_

"_So this is what you are angry about. You deem your brother unworthy of this esteemed post. Well too bad for you, because you just proven yourself undeserving of it. Every soldier in these camps knows to obey their liege and respect their superiors; you have done neither," the King snapped._

"_You cannot possibly expect me to recognize Rilian as my superior! He is a bastard; I am the one with royal blood! He is supposed to bow to me!" the Prince argued hotly._

"_And that's what he's been doing all his life! Bowing to his little brother. He knows his manners, unlike you," the King roared. "Besides, he is older than you, and more skilled than you are."_

"_What's next then? Sebastian given a peerage, and Maximilian made a Sergeant?! It's simply out of the question! The youngest one is 16 years old; he needs to learn the alphabet before leading armies! That wrench has been coaxing you into showering favors onto those bastards of hers!" the Prince complained._

"_Sebastian serves his King well, as a Lieutenant. I always reward those who are loyal and obedient to me. I also value humility, a quality perhaps you should begin to cultivate," the King scowled. "You should do your job well as a Deputy before thinking about an upgrade that you have yet to earn."_

"_Is your faithfulness something my royal mother has yet to earn, then?" the Prince was relentless in contradicting his father. He'd defend his unloved mother to death and beyond. "Or are you simply incapable of staying faithful to her?"_

"_Not everyone is as fortunate as you, my son. You are free to choose who you wish to marry, but I was not. I had no say in who my bride would be. I'd never coerce you into a marriage but your grandparents did do that to me and your mother. Neither she nor I entered into this union of our own accord," the King explained reminiscently, appearing to be calmer now._

_The Prince was silent for a moment. He was still angry with his father, but he was beginning to calm down so he could think more clearly. "Is that so? You were forced? She loved you, Father. Her love for you was not forced. She knows you can never be truly hers but still she hands over all of her rights to you, and trusts you, all because she loves you. Don't, for even a moment, blame her. She is lonely, and no amount of ladies in waiting you assign to her household will be able to make up for how horribly empty she feels inside, because you're ignoring her! You're estranged from her! She doesn't want to sit on an empty throne for days upon days, for months upon months, for years upon years. All she wants is for you to look at her, and make time for her, and give her some of your _divine_ attention. She feels awful! She keeps thinking it's her fault that you deserted her, but you know it's not true! Do you understand how she feels inside? To know that no matter what she does, she will still never compare to your mistress. Honestly, Father. Mother doesn't deserve any of the damn cruel treatment you are giving her. You can take away all of my privileges, my peerages and my wealth, and give them to your other sons. You can beat me up and leave me to bleed, and you can abandon me in a squalid slum in Telmar to starve, but I will not give up, until you leave your concubine and return to your wife."_

Now it was the King's turn to fall silent. He had never paid too close attention to his prince's upbringing. He had mostly been focusing his attentions onto his mistress' and their four children's welfare. They were his real family, albeit illegitimate.

_The Prince continued. "Or perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps you are capable of fidelity. Just not to the right person."_

_The King simply sighed. "You've got to understand —"_

"_What is there to understand?! You just —"_

"Listen_ to me, son. Katherine was a part of my life before I married your mother. She and I had years and years together; decades! I was going to marry her; did you know that? Because your mother did. She knew that Katherine and I were together before she was betrothed to me. I know this probably isn't what you had wanted to hear, but let me tell you that if I had married Katherine I swear I would have stayed absolutely faithful to her, without a shred of thought for any other woman in the world," he explained somewhat ruefully. "There is only one woman in the world I love with all my heart. And I'm sorry it couldn't have been your mother."_

_Inside the tent, Katherine was quietly listening to the conversation between father and son. It was true that she had been lovers with Caspian I, ever since she was 16 and he was 18. They were planning to get married when all their dreams and hopes were crushed by his formidable parents who arranged for him to marry a wealthy noblewoman, as the dowry she'd bring could keep the country running for many years. Katherine was pregnant with Rilian at that time, and the couple thought that her pregnancy could prevent the arranged marriage from ever happening, but of course it still took place in the end. Still, Caspian I only laid with his wife Ada for one night: their wedding night. They both consented to it, but were far from enthusiastic about it. The consummation was enough to impregnate Ada for she was a young bride, and so nine months later a royal Prince was born. But within a year of the marriage, Katherine had given birth to Sebastian, causing great sorrow to Ada. She felt powerless and helpless albeit her position as the King's lawful consort and therefore the first lady at the court. Even she had to admit that Katherine was the King's wife in all but name._

"_Really? What a touching love story," said the Prince sardonically. "Still doesn't excuse the ill treatment of your true and legitimate wife. You know, perhaps you should stick to your verminous inamorata, whatsoever. You don't deserve the faithful and humble wife that my mother is. So you will pardon me if I do what I have to, in order to secure my mother's place as Queen, and mine as the Crown Prince. Anyone who threatens me, or terrorizes me, or harms me, I will cut down. Next time I see a threat, big or small, I will it cut down like a weed and I will not think twice about it," he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Some sentiments of hatred have been carved way too deep in my heart to be undone."_

_And with that, he stormed off in indignation. The King sighed as he looked on. He couldn't blame his son for being so mad at him. After all, the Prince was just a boy who wanted his parents to have a better relationship than such a strained one stemming from a failed, loveless, involuntary marriage._

_His son's words still resounded in his mind. Of course they affected him, but for now he tried not to think too much about their weight. Once again he walked back into his tent._

"_Katherine," he said gloomily, although looking at her cheered him up a bit. "I'm sorry I had to keep you waiting. And I'm sorry I let him get away with demeaning you," he ruffled his hair and sat down on the bed. "Just pay no attention to his words."_

"_I think you're the one who needs to take your own advice," said Katherine tenderly as she sat on her lover's lap. She soothed his troubled mind with a firm kiss, and then one thing led to another._

* * *

**A/n:**

**Notice how all the male characters have the '-ian' suffix to their names. :D**

**Indeed some of the surnames mentioned in this chapter (Bulloch, Ridgeway, Wheaton, Harrington, Atherton, etc.) sound familiar because those army officials are the forefathers of the characters in the present generations (Julian Bulloch the Duke of Kinross, the Ridgeway family, Lord Wheaton as in Chelsea's deceased husband, the Harrington family, Claudius and Carissa). The only surname that perhaps doesn't sound so familiar would be Trastamara, the royal house of Kings that go by the name Caspian.**

**More background info about Caspian I and Katherine (and possibly their kids) will be provided as the story goes. :D**

**There'll be a wedding in the next chapter but whose do you think it's going to be? :D**


	105. The Fake Wedding

**A/n: Thank you QueenLucyfan, Narnianfan, LOVEM, GoldenAgeNarnian, Emily, Bella, Emma, EC, Aslanmane, Brandi, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Gilda's POV~

I was looking myself in the mirror in my dressing room. Today, I would 'officially' be 'married' to Tomas of House Aixinjueluo. Some Calormene handmaids, who used to serve Carissa, their Princess consort, had helped me with my gown. The Tisroc had made it clear that the gown had to be very extravagant, befitting the bride of his favorite son and Crown Prince. As a result, the corseted part of my gown was covered with tiny, yet shiny, diamonds. Platinum, gold and silver were sewn onto my skirt and train. The simplest, and most comfortable, part of my gown was probably the lace straps. Honestly, though, I would rather sell this dress and donate the revenue to the poor. I also wondered if this dress was anything like what Carissa wore when she had the misfortune of marrying Jamal. Thank goodness I was spared that, and could 'wed' the better brother.

My lady mother was in the room with me. She had tears in her eyes as she took in the sight of me in my wedding dress. I didn't know if she was crying from the joy of seeing me 'married', or from the dolor of seeing me condemned to a lifetime of unhappiness since I was about to 'marry' a Calormene. My attitude was neutral, but my reflection had told me that I actually looked quite unimpressed. I better plaster a signature smile on my face before I walk out of this room.

What she didn't know was that in fact I was the most relaxed bride ever, because just a couple of days ago I was married to the love of my life, and that this wedding was just for show. I wish I could tell my mother about it to ease her worries, but then I couldn't. I had to hide it from her even if it broke my heart to know that she was upset. I had to keep my mouth shut. Right now, thinking about my real husband could make me feel better, although I felt bad for him knowing he had to be waiting on the ship since he was unkindly denied entry to Calormen.

The time had come for my lord father to escort me to the altar, with my mother and my aunt Jennifer carrying the cumbersome train of my gown. I knew that my uncle Gordon and my best friend Chester Bates were already seated in the front row. As I stepped into the aisle, all the wedding guests, the Tarkaans and Tarkheenas with their beady eyes, stared at me hungrily. It made my stomach flip, but my facial expression did not betray me. I kept my nose in the air and although the fact that my arm was shaking – in fact every part of my body was trembling – probably really annoyed my father and made it even more difficult for me to keep my balance, I trusted that my winning smile had convinced all the attendees that I simply could not wait to be Tomas' wife and the _Crown_ Princess consort of Calormen. I was a good actress; I believed all diplomats had to be good at acting yet capable of genuine emotions.

As my father and I reached the middle of the really, really long aisle, I could spot Jamal amongst the crowds. I had to admit, seeing his angry yet defeated face had amused me to no end. Now my triumphant smile – almost a smirk – looked much more natural. After all, Jamal's bitter failure had reminded me that I was a victorious, confident Princess and future Queen. (In fact, I was already Edmund's Queen, albeit not officially crowned yet.) I normally didn't rejoice or gloat over others' calamity, but Jamal was such an abomination that I just was overjoyed.

When we finally reached the end of the damned aisle, I took Tomas' hand and my father spoke in an almost pleading voice, beseeching Tomas to take good care of me. Tomas nodded, looking serious, as my father turned around to be seated with the rest of my family. But once we had turned our backs on the wedding guests, Tomas winked at me, signaling to me that everything was going according to our plan. I nodded ever so slightly and smiled as we faced the Tisroc, who insisted on officiating the ceremony himself. Normally, it was the Grand Vizier who officiated royal weddings, but this time, it was so spectacular that His Imperial Majesty _himself_ had to be the officiant. How very honored I was.

His Majesty started talking, mostly about how gleeful he was that I had brought along such an impressive dowry. But I gave up on listening to him after the first minute or so. I only snapped to attention when he smirked at us calculatingly as it was time for us to exchange vows. I held back the urge to frown and maintained my façade.

"Tomas," the Tisroc began. In addition to reading aloud my groom's name, he also included a long string of credentials that were Tomas' additional titles and peerages. He managed to do that in one big breath; amazing. "Do you accept Gilda, of House Colson, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," said Tomas firmly, loud and clear. Now, it was my turn and the Tisroc looked even more gleeful.

"Gilda Parr-Colson, Crown Princess of Archenland and Marchioness of Camden," he said. And 'Queen consort of Narnia', I mentally added. "Do you accept Tomas, of House Aixinjueluo, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I gulped. The words that formed my lie had come out of my mouth with more difficulty than I had expected. But never mind; I had said the words already anyway.

After that, a young boy approached us, presenting us with two rings. Tomas and I each took one ring and slid it on each other's finger. Afterward, he and I turned back to his father who had placed the wedding certificate in front of us, handing a quill to us. I nodded at Tomas and carried out part of Lucy's ingenious plan: signing the certificate with my left hand, and without the royal 'R'. It was risky, but the Tisroc honestly did not seem to notice that my signature was not an authentic one. He just brandished it in the air pompously and proclaimed, "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" His tone was so dramatic. "You may now kiss the bride." At this point his tone turned forceful.

Well, I had to share a kiss with Tomas. Sorry, Edmund. I had to follow through with this. Shrugging, our lips had the briefest of contact before we sprang apart awkwardly. The Calormenes clapped very enthusiastically. The Archenlanders were less exhilarated, but still joined in the applause. I could tell that Tomas and I were still a bit embarrassed by the attention that was showered on us. Sure, we were used to facing crowds, but this time it took longer for us to feel comfortable with the attention when all eyes were completely fixated on us the whole time; it was _scary_.

"Wonderful! Now we shall celebrate! Music! Food! Wine!" The Emperor exclaimed. And so the feast began.

* * *

~Tomas' POV~

The reception had been going on for many hours now, and outside the moon was already up in the sky. Gilda and I could hardly ever be left alone; many eager Tarkaans and Tarkheenas kept pestering us and frankly, it was annoying, because only very few, if any, of them were sincere in congratulating us. The others just wanted to gain favor with us. With me, specifically, their future Emperor. They didn't know that Gilda wasn't exactly going to be their future Empress. The whole lot of them was simply unscrupulous, though. Already implicitly asking us for Archenlander peerages and/or posts in the Archenlander council. But it was true that one could learn something new each day. For instance, today I learnt that there was in fact a hundred ways to politely turn someone down.

As it was late at night already, the guests started to get drunk and some had to leave the ballroom already, so that it was less crowded and that meant a peaceful moment for me and Gilda. We sat down tiredly and I inquired, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that…look at my parents. The more people come to congratulate them, the unhappier they get. It's not a nice feeling to see that they're sad. I wish everything could just work itself out and be resolved so that I could tell them the truth and assure them that I have not condemned myself to a life of suffering as the Tisroc's daughter in law. No offence to you, really, but I don't like your father," she answered, too exhausted to say anything but what she really meant.

"That's actually perfectly understandable, and you are not alone," I said in support. We'd always gotten along swimmingly, just as friends rather than as husband and wife as everybody else in the room assumed. We had found friendship and solidarity in each other and that, especially for us royals, was rare enough already.

"I do wonder how Edmund is doing," she said. And she was about to continue, but her voice was drowned out by the Tisroc's sudden paroxysm of laughter. The outburst was loud and noisy like thunder and stunned the whole room. I could see that the Archenlander Royal Family was petrified by my father's impeccable manners.

"How many shots has he had already?" Gilda enquired with a slight giggle.

"Beats me. I gave up when I gave him the tenth. Perhaps you could forward your question to his mistress. Over there. Her name is Therese," I explained. Therese Tarkheena was my father's recent favorite. She'd just been here for a year or so. She was not a Calormene, though. Rather, she was an Archenlander woman, but she was from Narnia. She was actually Carissa's stepmother, as she was married to Claudius Tarkaan.

"I think he's drunk enough for us to execute the next part of our plan," Gilda winked. "Lucy would be proud of how well it's working."

"Indeed. Wait here, I'll be back soon," I said as I grabbed a bottle of vodka, heading toward the table where my father was seated at. I stood behind him and filled his goblet with the drink, wrapping my arms around his neck as I said, "Father, what do you think of your newest daughter in law?"

"All I see is the flag of Archenland impaled with the emblem of Calormen!" He exclaimed loudly once again, hurting my ears. I hoped none of the Archenlanders heard that.

"Yes, it is indeed great that Archenland is ours now. I knew you'd be proud of me. So don't you think we deserve another present from you? It's my big night after all, Father," I nudged him.

"Aha! That is simply an EXCELLENT idea, my son!" He patted me on the back so hard that I almost choked on the coconut rum I was sipping on. As I coughed, he stood up so that the guests gradually quieted down to listen to what their Emperor had to say.

"Princess Gilda!" He almost shouted. His raucous voice was piercing my ears; I just had to take a step back before I'd go deaf. On the contrary, my 'wife' stepped forward and curtsied.

"You may compel me to one action," my father said drunkenly. "Just name your request, and consider it done."

Gilda smiled perfectly politely. "Well, my eminent father in law and O the delight of my eyes, as Your Majesty knows, we Archenlanders do not have the same traditions as Calormenes do here," she threw a glance over her shoulder at her family. "So to signify my lord husband's new identity as the Prince consort of Archenland, I would like to have a private wedding night with him, without witnesses."

"That is simply impossible!" Jamal hollered, abruptly standing up from his seat, knocking a hurricane goblet over, causing the cherry that the drink was garnished with to fall to the floor. Oops. "You are now a Princess of Calormen and you must honor our traditions. How dare you –"

"Shut up!" My father bellowed at my half-brother before turning back to me. "Why, my son, I trust that you will have no problem carrying out what is expected of you tonight even without my supervision. So there you go. You two are allowed to have a private consummation."

"Father," Jamal protested.

"_Enough_, Jamal. I'm still the Tisroc and what I say goes," Father glowered at Jamal. But he wasn't about to give Jamal a lecture, since he still wanted to enjoy the party. His goblet had been refilled again, and so the party continued and the musicians chose the next tune to play. The dance floor was full of people once again.

Gilda went to my side and told me how relieved she was that our plan had worked. Yet, I could tell that Jamal had approached us when I saw that Gilda looked pissed off. I turned around and indeed I was right. Jamal was right behind me and he was furious.

"Fools! I know that you two deliberately had Father drunk. I know for sure you two did it on purpose!" He stomped his foot.

"Sorry," said Gilda stoically, shrugging unapologetically.

"Don't be sorry. Be careful," he said menacingly. "I will be watching you two closely." Then he turned on his heel and left us alone. Phew; what a relief.

"Well," I smiled. "Care to dance?"

"We should probably do that, so that our guise is more believable," she said. "After all, we should be all lovey-dovey and barely able to keep our hands off each other."

And so, we joined the other dancers, unaware of what Jamal might do to unleash his fury.

* * *

**A/n:**

**What do you think Jamal might do to his brother and new sister in law as retribution? :0**

**I just wanted to let y'all know that your requests for more Lu/X have not gone unnoticed. There will definitely be more, and I know for certain that they will be taking a life-changing step in their relationship toward the end of this installment, in spite of Lucy's current makeshift courtship with Tomas. :D**

**Does anyone remember the character Keziah, first introduced in chapter 88? She's a Calormene woman working for Tomas; she'll be appearing again soon... :P**


	106. Fallen From Grace

**A/n: Thank you EC, Brandi, Aslanmane, Connors, CairParavel, Bella, Emma, Ramandu's Son, LOVEM, GoldenAgNarnian, Emily, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, and all the other guests. ;D**

* * *

**(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Hurriedly, Miguel took countless turns around the hallways of the Calormene Palace. He was scurrying to the newly constructed bedroom shared between Crown Prince Tomas and Gilda, the new Crown Princess consort. He knew Their Highnesses were probably still sleeping since it was fairly early in the morning; the sun was only just rising. But he would not have disturbed his prince in such an inhuman hour had it not been for the extremely important news he had to deliver; it could not wait another minute.

Miguel panted as he knocked on the door using a signature rhythm that he and Tomas had agreed on, to signify an emergency. But even after a minute, there was no response. Miguel panicked, beginning to wonder if he was too late already, but he knocked on the door again, hoping Tomas would make haste and come to the door.

Groggily, Tomas limped to the door and hazily pulled it open. His hair was very messy and he could barely keep his eyes open. "What?" He muttered under his breath.

Miguel could not tell if Tomas was irritated or merely sleepy. Either way, he spoke, in a low whisper. "Your Highness, I am so sorry to have to wake you up when it's so early in the morning. But you have instructed me to notify you right away, no matter the circumstances, if I have any news. And this is absolutely serious."

Tomas rubbed his eyes and saw from Miguel's facial expression that this was indeed no joke. He held back the urge to yawn and let his esquire slip into the room discreetly. Luckily, the room was a very large and spacious one, and Gilda, who was sound asleep on the bed, was many meters away and the two men's conversation did not disturb her.

"Is everything alright?" Tomas inquired, although he kind of felt stupid for asking this question. Of course things would never be alright, here in the Calormene Court.

"Absolutely not, Your Highness," Miguel answered. "I just spoke with _her_…"

* * *

~Flashback~

_It was no easy job to be an esquire in the Calormene Court. Miguel was no exception. Life was tough for him. The celebrations for the royal wedding didn't end until very late at night. As a result, Miguel and other esquires, maids and servants had to wait till 3 or 4 hours past midnight for all the guests to leave the ballroom so that they could do their cleanup work. Many guests were drunk already and it was even more difficult to get them to leave. As Miguel helped out with tidying the ballroom, he heard his name called, in a discreet, shallow whisper. The caller repeated herself a couple more times before Miguel had finishing wiping clean and put away the rack of pint goblets in his hands. He had to keep her waiting so that to the other servants and maids, his disappearance would not appear as sudden. He would not have liked to raise suspicions or draw attention._

_Miguel had hid behind a pillar to speak with the caller, a woman about the same age, though she was dressed scantily._

"_Keziah," he said. "I wasn't expecting you."_

"_Don't look so surprised," Keziah replied dryly. Her tone was a bit sardonic but she was also dead serious at the same time._

_Keziah was one of Tomas' spies, and a key member of the Bastards' League. So naturally she was the bastard daughter of a Calormene aristocrat. She had been working for Tomas for a couple of years now, spying on Jamal for him. She did not mind doing dirty work; her main job was to seduce Jamal and sleep with him in order to keep tabs on him, and keep Tomas informed about what he was up to, since it was no secret that the two half-brothers loathed each other._

"_You don't look as if you bring good news," Miguel commented as he brought her to a safer place where they wouldn't be heard that easily._

"_That's because we have a big problem at hand. Just a few hours ago I followed Jamal back to his bedchambers as he requested — demanded, whatever — that I spend the night with him. So I did, because I wanted to see if he was plotting anything, anything I could report to you and/or Prince Tomas about," Keziah began._

"_Yes, and...?"_

"_It was difficult to get information from him at first, but I fed him enough whiskey to make him loosen up, since he, for some reason, didn't drink much at the party. But I didn't make him completely inebriated, since I needed him to still be able to think clearly to explain to me, logically, what conspiracies he has in mind. And of course, I got what I wanted. A piece of his plan revealed for each garment I took off," Keziah explained. "He told me that he would attempt to force his father, the Tisroc, into making him the Crown Prince again so that he could take precedence over Prince Tomas our liege. Jamal seemed quite determined that if His Imperial Majesty does not give him what he wants, then he would kill his father with his bare hands and take the throne for himself, since he believes he has a stronger claim to it, based on legitimacy," she sighed, before adding, "I'm sorry I couldn't have told you about this earlier. He had his hands all over me and I was naked in his bed — I couldn't just leave his room and get word to you. He didn't tell me when exactly he was going to put his plan into action, and I really hadn't expected it to be tonight. When I woke up just now, he was already gone. I checked his room and I couldn't find his dagger in its usual spot either."_

"_I need to tell Prince Tomas about this immediately. Thank you, though. You should go back to your own chambers and take a bath," said Miguel somewhat sympathetically._

"_Yes, I really need it," Keziah replied, but waved dismissively to signal to Miguel that she did not need his pity. She knew what she was signing herself up for when Tomas asked her to be Jamal's mistress and she agreed willingly to work for the bastard Prince who now happened to be the Crown Prince._

"_Well, thanks for everything, Keziah. You've been amazing. You're an amazing woman," Miguel smiled._

_Keziah winked. "You flatter me, but I like to think that I'm no more than a bastard girl who happens to be the Prince's whore."_

* * *

Tomas listened intently as Miguel recapped the pressing events to him.

"You did well, Miguel. Summon a few guards; we're heading to my father's bedchambers," Tomas said urgently.

"Right away, Your Highness," Miguel nodded and ran off to carry out his orders. Tomas closed the door and deftly got dressed.

"What's wrong?" Gilda rolled over to the other side of the bed and enquired. She was concerned, but also too sleepy to be interested.

"_Everything_ will be wrong if I don't do anything and let Jamal have his way," Tomas answered gruffly, reminding Gilda a bit of Trumpkin's usual tone. Not unfriendly, just a bit harmlessly brusque.

"Well, what is it? Is it Edmund? Is he in danger?" Gilda propped herself up with one arm and queried anxiously after her _real _husband.

"Your husband is fine. My father, though, isn't. I can't explain right now; I'm sorry there isn't time. But I will tell you the full story later, once I settle this. Go back to sleep," said Tomas before he left the room in a hurry. Gilda was still befuddled.

Outside the room, Tomas ran as quickly as possible to his father's bedroom. Miguel was already there with half a dozen guards. All 6 of them belonged to the Bastards' League, although their affiliation with other bastards and their status of Tomas' personnel remained a secret. They were spies as well, eavesdropping on conversations and responsible for tracking down any suspicious passersby.

_Good_, Tomas thought. _I know I can always count on this esquire of mine. He always does things efficiently; he should not go unrewarded for his service to me._

Without knocking, Tomas decided to just burst into the Emperor's room, and not even for a moment did he regret barging in. In fact, he was thankful that he had done so, even, because once he opened the door and walked in, he was petrified by what he saw: Jamal was pointing his dagger at their father's neck, the blade pressing against his skin. If pressure was applied, surely blood would ooze out.

That was not all. Jamal had a wingman with him, who was tying a whimpering woman to a chair in the room. Although her hair was in a disheveled condition and she was bound and gagged and barely dressed, her face was not unrecognizable: she was the Tisroc's mistress, Therese Tarkheena.

Rather than looking scared, the Tisroc just looked fazed. He glanced from one son to another and the whole time he was looking perplexed. That was because he had had too much to drink last night and he had not recovered from his hangover yet. He had a dreadful headache, and no clue what was going on. The whole room reeked pungently of brandy, causing Miguel to sneeze and choke a little.

"Tomas," said the Tisroc numbly. It didn't sound anything like a cry for help. Nobody could look so calm with a knife pointed to his or her neck. This inebriated emperor, though, just looked and sounded completely flummoxed, only wanting to know what was happening to him.

Jamal understood that he was outnumbered once he saw Tomas, Miguel and the guards. He had always foolishly and narcissistically considered himself a champion scrapper, but there was still no way he could take down 6 burly guards, his esquire and his half-brother when they were ganging up against him. So he tried to run. As quickly as he could manage. He wasn't completely dumb and he knew that he had to get out of this place before he could be caught. He was going for the window that he could jump out of; it was only about 3 stories high and he thought he might survive jumping out of it.

But Tomas was smarter and quicker. He was equipped with his Rampuri, a gravity knife of formidable reputation, and he held it out in a ready stance. Although Jamal was already escaping and Tomas did not get the chance to use his single-edged blade in close combat with his half-brother, he could certainly throw the weapon at the younger Prince to prevent him from getting out of the room. And that was what Tomas did. His aim was not to maim Jamal, only to stop him in his tracks. The flying weapon brushed past Jamal's ear, missing it very narrowly, and landed on the wall as an arrow would an archery target. The effect, as the elder Prince intended, was to stun Jamal. Tomas was successful, and Jamal tumbled a few steps backward immediately out of pure shock, gasping and falling awkwardly as this was completely out of his expectations.

As soon as Tomas had thrown his blade, the guards knew it was time for them to sprint to the windows to prevent Jamal from getting away, and they acted without hesitation. As a result, by the time he could get back on his feet, he was already surrounded by 5 beefy, brawny men, while a sixth had lunged himself at Jamal's associate, knocking him unconscious with a violent punch, quite possibly breaking his neck but for now nobody cared. As Jamal's sidekick fell to the ground, Tomas nodded at the guard, instructing him to free the Tisroc's mistress from her restraints but not to let her go yet, as they needed her to tell them, truthfully and accurately, the events that took place pursuant to Jamal's intrusion into the Tisroc's private bedchamber, as long as she was sober. They also needed to ensure that she'd stand as witness when Jamal would be brought to court and prosecuted for his various crimes.

"Jamal, you are under arrest," Tomas declared, as the guards put handcuffs on his brother as well as on the unconscious accomplice. "Take them away," Tomas commanded.

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARDS!" Jamal screeched uncontrollably and the mood was too tense for anybody to ask him if the pun was intended. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM YOUR PRINCE. HOW DARE YOU MANHANDLE ME?! YOU CANNOT TOUCH ME; I AM A ROYAL!" He wriggled futilely against his restraints as he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, NOR WILL TASH EVER ABSOLVE YOU OF YOUR DEPLORABLE SINS!"

Unfortunately for Jamal and fortunately for almost everybody else, no matter how loudly and hysterically he was hollering, he would only be heard but not listened to or obeyed. In the end he was given the prison cell that he had locked Miguel in a few weeks ago, based on the trumped up charge of adultery with his runaway wife Princess Carissa. It was time for payback.

* * *

**A/n:**

**What penalty should Jamal be given? :P**

**There will be a few deaths in the next chapter. Yes, more than one death. But who will the unlucky ones be? :0**


	107. Death

**A/n: Thanks RedHood001, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, EC, Aslanmane, LOVEM, RQueenLucyR, Bella, Emma, Brandi, Ramandu's Son, CairParavel, Emily, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Tyrone's POV~

Susan and I were in the kitchens today, where many samples of cakes were placed neatly in trays, and the trays in neat arrays, in front of us. We needed to choose what flavors we liked and wanted for our wedding cake, just like what my friend Ruben and his fiancée Sonya did just a couple of days ago. The amaretto cream fudge cake, it turned out, was their proud choice. Of course, it was going to be a wedding cake, after all, so it should be more special and creative than just ordinary vanilla fudge torte.

At first, I was pretty giddy about it, and was really looking forward to tasting each of them. When the chefs talked about cakes and the wide variety of flavors Susan and I could choose from, it really made my mouth water. But now that I saw that there were _so many_ slices of cake in front of us, even though they were reasonably small slices, I was really having second thoughts, unsure if Su and I would be able to finish them all without feeling sick.

"Sweetheart, do we really have to eat all of these samples?" I inquired hesitantly, looking a bit concerned and turning to my fiancée. And yet all the chefs looked so eager; we didn't want to dampen their zeal. They kept saying that the new batch of Archenlander chocolate imports made really good chocolate fudge torte. I guessed we'd have to see for ourselves.

"Of course," Susan answered. "It's_ our_ wedding, after all," she shrugged. Taking the initiative, she grabbed the slice closest to her and took a big bite, looking ready to dig in.

"But I trust your judgment so I'm not really sure why I'm needed here…?" I said lamely, making both of us giggle at my fallacious excuse. Of course I wasn't going to abandon my beloved Susan in this.

"Come on, Ty. Try it; it's not that bad. We'll both have to eat it on our big day, so you might as well pick a flavor that you like, right?" Susan said encouragingly, nudging me and handing a slice to me.

Less reluctant now, I rolled with it. After a while, we were full but we still had a few slices left.

"Aw. I should have tried the lemon coconut cream cake first! Now there's no way I can down it," Susan remarked, patting her tummy.

"My thoughts exactly for the chocolate raspberry cream fudge cake," I pointed at the slice placed at the corner of the tray.

"Oh, that is going to make you so fat."

"Yes, it is, but I'm pretty sure you'll love me anyway."

"True, that."

"I fear my digestive organs will explode," I said, breathing heavily. "You know, I think we need Edmund here. I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking up this tedious – or thoroughly enjoyable – task of tasting every flavor there is in the world."

Susan chuckled. "True. But I guess for now we should decide first what we want and tell the kitchen staff about it."

"Well personally I like the chocolate frosting. You can't beat the classics," I said, taking a sip from my cup of tea. Tea helped with digestion, which was really much needed at the moment.

"Me too. But does it go well with…carrot cake?" Susan grinned.

"The carrot cake with chocolate frosting it is, then," I nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Susan said sweetly. "No objections? Not tempted by the…raspberry cream whatever that you feel so bad about not getting to try?"

"No objections, love," I beamed.

"Yay! So we have our cake," Susan laughed. "Thank you, sweetheart!"

* * *

**(Tashbaan, Calormen)**

~Chronicler's POV~

When the Tisroc was finally sober enough to for Prince Tomas to fill him in on what had just happened, the Tisroc got very angry and decided that there would not even be a trial for his ruthless and fratricidal son. Although Prince Jamal was indeed under the influence of alcohol when he had committed the criminal offences that he was found guilty of, this factor was not taken into account as it was believed that he would have done it anyway, had he been completely sober.

The Tisroc showed no mercy to Jamal as he had always been rebellious and disobedient, and this was not the first time. His Imperial Majesty announced to his court that Jamal would be beheaded at a specified time tomorrow morning. It would be a public execution, to show to all the people of Calormen what they would be in for if they committed treason and attempted to lay a finger on the Tisroc's Holiness.

Soon enough, a day had passed and it was now time for Jamal's execution. The audience, comprising the Tisroc, his chief mistress Therese Tarkheena, Crown Prince Tomas, Gilda the Princess Consort and the Archenlanders who had gone to Tashbaan with her, Miguel and Keziah and some members of the Bastards' League, and numerous other Tarkaans and Tarkheenas, congregated, as a surprisingly untroubled Jamal was brought to the scaffolds, all dressed in black.

The crowds fell silent as Jamal said his last words. He no longer had a pompous and arrogant attitude. It was quite the contrary. For once, he had carried himself with dignity.

"My good people," he began. His voice was shaking and it took a while for him to be confident enough to speak up, for all the members of the audience to hear him clearly. "I am come hither to die, for according to Tash's holy law, I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I hither humbly submit myself to Tash's holy law, as the holy law hath judged me. I am come hither to accuse only one man, whereof I am accused and condemned to die. It brings me great grief and sadness to come to terms with the fact that I am sent hither to die but none other than my own brother. But I pray Tash save the Tisroc and send him long to reign over you, for a goodlier nor a more merciful Emperor was there never, and to me he was ever a clement and lenient father and lord. And as for mine offences, Tash knows them. I remit them to Tash. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best. And now I shall take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire you all to pray to Tash for my soul. O Tash have mercy on me, to Tash I commend my soul."

During his speech, many gasps arose amongst the crowds. They really had not expected him to be penitent, even though it was understandable, seeing as he was about to die. Rather, they had expected him to protest wildly and lividly, resolutely holding his ground and insisting that he didn't do anything wrong. But now it looked as if he did recognize his crimes and he was not unwilling to pay for his misdeeds.

Secretly, his penitence had made many onlookers pity him and want to show him clemency by beseeching the Tisroc to have him spared. Had this not been Calormen, and had this been Narnia instead, repentance might have enabled Jamal to keep his life. But alas, the Tisroc had quite made up his mind and he was firm on this decision, even though Jamal had praised him and called him lenient. Perhaps it was his last ditch attempt to regain his father's favor, but to no avail. He had failed to earn his father's forgiveness, and he probably made things worse by chiding his brother.

Once he was done with his speech, he was blindfolded and he knelt with his head on the execution block. The block had been delivered to his jail cell last night, so that he could rehearse for this daunting moment. His palms were sweating and his cuffed hands were in fists. His heart was beating incredibly fast but he knew soon it would all stop because he would cease to live. His lips were trembling as he repeated to himself: "To Tash I commend my soul; please Tash receive my soul." He had seen many criminals repeat this sentence or even shout it aloud in despair before, and now he was saying it himself. He couldn't believe that this would be the end of him. So soon. He was so young. He would never have the chance to see his unborn child, who was somewhere safe in Narnia now. He had yearned to be a father, and it wasn't just about having heirs to inherit the throne. The throne that he had lost to his bastard half-brother who must be internally rejoicing and gloating over his imminent death, who now had the Crown Princess of Archenland as his wife and was next in line to the throne, who had had the one thing Jamal never had: their father's love.

Jamal could see nothing, because of the cloth covering his eyes and knotted at the back of his head. But it still could not shield him from the blow of the axe that landed on his neck. It was a deft blow from the skilled executioner that took his life. He could not be pardoned, but perhaps the mercy of quick death was more than he deserved, as he received a swift beheading as opposed to other less humane methods of the capital punishment.

Cannons were fired to announce his death as soon as the executioner had lifted his bloody head for everybody to see. It was a truly gruesome sight. Some of the bystanders obviously could not stand it, their faces going pale as they threw up their breakfast. The Tisroc, though, looked indifferent as his son, his own flesh and blood, was beheaded, because as far as he was concerned, Jamal was no son of his. He would not recognize a traitor and a murderer as his own kin. Nonchalantly, he picked up his goblet and drank up the wine in it, treating the execution as if it were an entertaining playlet.

However, all of a sudden, the goblet slipped out of the drinker's hand, and the Tisroc started to convulse so violently that he fell right out of his chair. Horrified, the Tarkaans and Tarkheenas panicked, and now that the mumbles had turned into screeches they could be heard from everywhere. Some of the Calormenes who were loyal to Jamal began thinking that this was Tash punishing the Tisroc for ordering the Prince's death sentence.

"Father?! FATHER," Tomas shouted disconcertedly. But there was nothing he could do, except watch his father bleed from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Blood poured out like a river and the Tisroc was struggling to breathe. He could not stop coughing and his hands were ice-cold. Although Tomas had already sent Miguel to fetch the physicians, they were too late. His father no longer struggled and lay dead on the spectator stands.

* * *

**(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Tomas' POV~

Although Calormen had lost two royals in within an hour's time, which I supposed must have been a new record, the most important thing in the eyes of the courtiers was not to arrange their funerals or to investigate the Tisroc's sudden death, but to crown the new emperor: me.

It had now been a couple of days since my brother's execution and my father's mysterious death. I had ordered investigations be made. How could Father just have died?! And who would have wanted him dead? The number one suspect would usually be Jamal, but then he was dead already, and we all witnessed it. Unless he had an accomplice, but then it would take time for me to find out who was with him behind this, assuming Jamal had anything to do with our father's death.

But right now, everybody kept demanding my attention, with regards to my coronation and ascension to the throne. That was all that they cared about at the moment.

"Hey," Gilda approached me with a faint smile and stood next to me on the balcony. "How are you?"

It appeared she hadn't slept yet, even though it was late at night already and we had gone through a whole day of supervising the preparatory work for _our_ coronation ceremonies. Every tiny little detail required our approval, such as the colors and patterns of the decorations on the wall at the far end of the room, which probably nobody would even look at.

"I'm fine," I forced the corners of my lips to turn upward. I didn't like to lie to Gilda; how could I be fine? But it was so much easier than explaining how I felt. "Just got a lot on my mind. You?"

"I'm alright. Just missing my husband," she answered honestly. "But, I think you need some sleep. Tomorrow is your big day, after all."

"Yes. I suppose I have you to thank. When you gave my father an ultimatum and got him to place me in front of Jamal in the line of succession, in a way you were giving Calormen – and Gard – a brighter future," I admitted, even though it was never my own wish to be Tisroc someday. I kept reminding myself that I wouldn't just be ruling Calormen. I would be ruling the Kingdom of Gard as well. Gard was originally our suzerain state, but some time ago its line of rulers had died out and now whoever ruled Calormen also ruled Gard. Since then the new definition of the title of 'Tisroc' had been expanded to include both 'Emperor of Calormen' and 'King of Gard'.

"Well, I knew who you are and I knew who your brother was. It doesn't take a genius to conclude that you are much more suitable to be a ruler. You are kind, and considerate, and levelheaded, and respectful and polite, everything your brother is not, and probably never will be. Calormen – and Gard – would be better off without him, if I'm honest," she replied. "But then, I do wonder, how come you two are so different, when you grew up at the same court under the same environment, share the same father, so probably the same morals and values?"

"Oh. That. I think I'd have to thank my...adoptive mother," I answered.

"Adoptive mother?" Gilda frowned. "I only know that your mother was the late mistress of the Tisroc..."

"Well, yes. My mother died not long after I was born, and so the nurse Ayesha took me under her care, and raised me to be the man I am today. She's a wonderful mother to me. I wouldn't be who I am today without her," I said with a thankful beam.

"Then I believe we all have the nurse Ayesha to thank," Gilda grinned.

"Yes, indeed. That's why I plan to give her a title, as a token of my appreciation. Once I am crowned Tisroc, I shall make her a Tarkheena. She'll get to have her own lands and estates et cetera," I added. "Oh, also, I've been thinking: it's about time for me to disclose the truth about our so-called marriage."

"Are you ready for that?" She inquired. I knew that she wasn't doubting me. We could communicate with mere looks at times because we had been working together and supporting each other whenever possible for around 2 years now. So I knew that she just meant that she wanted me to make sure that this was the right time because timing was everything, and that she could give me more time if I needed it. But I didn't.

I just nodded. "I think it's time for you to be reunited with your real husband anyway."

She smiled. "Then thank you."

"You're welcome," I smiled too.

"It's a pity you can't make it to Queen Susan's wedding," she said. "But I understand that as a new Tisroc on the throne, you have a lot of work to do."

"Yes, but I will be sure to send Her Royal Majesty a wedding gift. In fact, I would very much like it if you could deliver it to her on my behalf, if you don't mind," I requested. "I mean, when my father was reigning, he didn't set up the post of a Calormene Ambassador to Narnia. There should be ministers and dignitaries in charge of foreign affairs, but they haven't proven themselves trustworthy to me just yet."

"Of course! No problem. Just…what have you prepared for the couple, if I may know?" She enquired.

"Gold," I answered. "A box of it."

"Good. I can bring it with me when I sail back to Narnia with Edmund and my retinue. My entourage will be split into two halfway through, though. My aunt Jennifer and uncle Gordon will be heading back to Anvard with Chester, while my parents will be joining me and Edmund for his royal sister's wedding," she replied. "But, right now, I think it's time for us to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, I've got a feeling."

I nodded in agreement. We still had to share a bed tonight, since the rest of the world didn't know that we weren't actually a married couple. Anyway, I went to sleep hoping that everything would be fine tomorrow.

* * *

**A/n: Got a few questions for you guys! :)**

**1\. What did you think of the scene between Susan and Tyrone at the beginning? I thought it was time we bring them back since they're about to be getting married and their wedding is going to be real soon!**

**2\. Thoughts on the way Jamal acted at his execution? How did you feel?**

**3\. Thoughts on the Tisroc's death? Did you expect him out of all people to be the one dying? And what's the truth behind all that mystery surrounding his death?**

**4\. What did you think of the friendship between Gilda and Tomas that has really been established throughout the story? (They've known each other quite some time before the story begins though.) I personally love the part about how well they can communicate with each other. Even though there's no romantic love between them, their relationship is quite precious and enjoyable to write about.**

**Right! So leave your thoughts in the reviews below; can't wait to hear from y'all! :D**

**And there'll be some bonding between two female characters in the next chapter. Who will they be? :P**


	108. Girl Talk

**A/n: Thank you Bronze Cat, Emma, Bella, LOVEM, EC, Ramandu's Son, Brandi, RQueenLucyR, QueenLucyfan, Emily, Narniafan, CairParavel, and all the other reviewers. ;D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

In the royals' tower, Lady Ines knocked on Queen Lucy's door. This afternoon, Lady Katrina had gone out to visit the Talking Beasts, and so was without her lady in waiting by her side. Ines was planning to check on the youngest Pevensie on her sister's behalf, to see if she needed anything that Kat wasn't around to help out with.

"Oh, come on in," said Lucy from the other side of the door.

Ines entered the room and curtsied. "Your Majesty. Would you like any help?"

"Well, yes, but I think it would be better if we wait for your sister to return so that I can have three pairs of hands altogether," Lucy answered.

"What exactly is it that you need help with, my Queen?" Ines inquired.

"Well as you see, I'm renewing my wardrobe, so I'm going to pick out the dresses that don't fit me anymore, to make room for new dresses, since I'm a growing girl, once more," Lucy explained.

"And what do you plan to do with those dresses, if I may ask, Queen Lucy?"

"I plan to give them away to people who need them more than I do. My siblings and I did that back in the Golden Age too, since we went through adolescence once already, back then," Lucy replied. "To throw all of these away would be extremely wasteful. I'm sure there are other people who would love to have these dresses, since I haven't worn them many times and they're still in good condition, so I don't mind giving them away."

"Well then that is very generous of Your Majesty, I must say," Ines grinned.

"Thank you," Lucy beamed. "In fact, as we are waiting for Kat, why don't we have tea in the meantime? I'm not in a rush, but I am a bit hungry. Are you, too? Would you care to join me?"

"Sure, my Queen. Of course," Ines smiled as the two of them left the room and went to the lounge instead, to have tea.

As they sat down, relaxing while the food and drinks were served, Lucy piped up, "So, are you excited for my sister's wedding? I believe it is the first ever royal wedding you are attending."

"Yes! I am thrilled and I can't wait, actually!" Ines squealed. "I have to say, though, Queen Susan is getting more and more nervous as the day approaches. It's a big day, but not just for her, but for all of Narnia as well. Last week when it was my turn to visit the Talking Animals, they were all in a mood of exhilaration as well." Of course, all of the habitants of the Dancing Lawn had made every effort to keep the secret wedding a secret wedding. Not even the Farmington girls knew about it. For now.

"Yes, I suppose that's normal and to be expected, since this is the first time my sister is getting married," Lucy commented.

"Have you and your royal sister ever courted anyone back in the Golden Age, Queen Lucy?" Ines enquired. "I mean, yes I have read _The Pevensie Dynasty_, but then it only recapped events in your _reign_, describing Narnia under your leadership rather than your courtships."

"Oh, yes. All four of us have had our fair shares of courtships," Lucy nodded. "And as far as marriage goes, I think we've all given it a shot, but Peter was the only one who had success with it."

Ines looked at her goblet and swirled it gently, pointlessly observing the ripples on the surface of the liquid. There were some things she had always wanted to query after, about Peter's private life back in the Golden Age. But with that said, it was his private life. Things that he should be keeping to himself. Things that only his family members could have knowledge of. Maybe even things that only he knew about. So Ines worried that it might be a bit awkward if she asked about it.

"It seems to me you have a lot of questions about my brother, then," Lucy said perceptively. "Please do ask them. I do hope to answer some of them, if I'm allowed to, and maybe settle some of your concerns."

"Well," Ines gulped. "Has he…has he ever courted other women before…Queen Helga…came into the picture?"

"Yes," Lucy answered honestly. "He has. And it's fine. Whatever you want to ask me about him, feel free and go ahead. We should be able to talk about this."

Ines blushed. "Your Majesty, I'm really sorry if this comes across as weird or even…invasive, but…has Peter ever bedded any of the girls that he has courted?"

"Yes, he has. You see, since he's the High King, many women wished to share a bed with him. Among those he slept with, some of them were his courters, others were just one night stands," Lucy replied calmly.

"Ah…" Ines' cheeks looked even redder now. "But…I cannot help but wonder: how did Peter manage to not get them pregnant?"

"Well, there was a…herbaceous substance that prevents pregnancies. I'm not sure if we still have it nowadays, but it was used rather commonly back then. But it only works if it's ingested by women, and not by men. So, before Peter and his women engage in any…activity, he's going to ask them to take that herb, to avoid unwanted outcomes. And if they refuse, then Peter isn't going to be getting into bed with them," Lucy explained, looking somewhat proud of her brother for protecting himself against women who would try to get pregnant with his child so that he'd have to marry them out of 'moral obligation'.

"Ah, I see," Ines nodded in understanding.

"But then, once he met Helga and started to fall for her, he only had eyes for her, and his habits changed. So as you can imagine, the other girls were not very happy about it because, well, for them, the fun was over, once he belonged to Helga and it was Helga and only Helga that he would share a bed with, from then on," Lucy added.

"Did they have carnal knowledge of each other before their wedding?" Ines blurted, but instantly regretted it. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. I always say the wrong thing. I should just shut up," she shook her head as she shoved a buttered scone into her mouth to prevent herself from saying inappropriate things again.

Lucy just laughed. "It's completely fine! You don't have to feel embarrassed," she took a sip from her goblet. "But, to answer your question, I would say that yes, they did do the deed before getting married. And he was Helga's first," she revealed. "Why the sudden questions though?"

"Well…there are just certain things I do wonder, about my courter," Ines shrugged.

"Now I believe it's my turn to ask questions," Lucy smirked mischievously.

Ines giggled. "Alright, Your Majesty. I suppose that's only fair."

"Are you still a virgin?" Lucy inquired.

Ines flushed madly once more. "Yes, I am, my Queen. I want to stay a virgin until my wedding night. Which I have already talked to your brother about, and he had no problem with it."

"Yes, he is always respectful of others' wishes. But then it doesn't mean he doesn't want sex because I'm sure he does. Come on; it's been 1300 years since he last got laid. Or at least it feels like it. Life's got to be tough for him. Lucky for Susan; she's getting married soon, which means she will be getting some really soon," Lucy chuckled. "If she hasn't already," she added under her breath.

Ines guffawed. "Yes, Queen Lucy. On his birthday, we…we made out quite intensely and he kissed me a little more deeply than he usually would. I was taken aback," she admitted prudishly.

"I don't suppose you could be blamed. You're a virgin. And I was once a virgin too. I mean, right now I am a virgin too, but that's only because Aslan had our youths restored once we went back to England. You'd be talking to a hobbling old woman had the Great Lion not done us all a solid! But I know how you feel."

Ines put down her goblet and looked at Lucy. "My Queen, if I may ask you this, I'd really like to know if you have ever –"

"Slept with anyone back then?" Lucy guessed.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Ines nodded in confirmation.

"I have. I lost my virginity when I was 17, and I don't regret it at all," Lucy answered naturally.

"Oh! Who was the lucky guy?" Ines got more and more curious, engrossed in the conversation. "May I know, my Queen?"

"His name was Corin. He's a Colson, and therefore a distant uncle of Gilda. He was a Prince of Archenland – once the Crown Prince, might I add, before he was reunited with his elder twin brother – and the Marquess of Clayton. And frankly, the romance that he and I shared was…a summer love. It wasn't anything serious. We courted for a while, but marriage never really crossed our minds, even though we were considered a socially perfect pair. But, summer comes and goes. Although we terminated our courtship, we remained good friends. He moved on, and I did too. I courted other men and bedded some of them, but I have no regrets," Lucy smiled, thinking of the good times she had in the Golden Age.

"I've imagined what my first time would be like, if it's going to hurt a lot, that kind of stuff. I'm not very confident, since Peter is way more experienced than I am. I'm sure he is used to bedding women that are nothing like me, but now, all of a sudden he has to be in bed with a virgin who doesn't know anything. I don't want to ruin it for him, you know? Our wedding night is special to me, but it should be special for him as well," Ines admitted. She never thought she could let out her fears to Lucy, but it was comforting that she did do it.

"Ines, come to think of it this way: Peter knows that you're a virgin, so he will be careful. Everyone has their first time. It might seem daunting at first, but not so much so when you actually try it. Even with Helga, she didn't know anything at first. None of us did! But gradually she learnt what she needed to know, and as far as she was willing to tell me, she and Peter were pretty active," Lucy said. "But for your other concerns like the pain and all that, I won't lie; it is going to hurt a little bit. But only at first, and it subsides rather quickly, at least for me it did. Trust me. Your body will know exactly what to do, even if you don't have a clue at all. Humans and animals have been having sex for thousands of years. It's not a taboo and our bodies are accustomed to this process of life known as reproduction."

"Thank you, Queen Lucy. You've helped eased my worries. Sometimes it's easy for us to forget that Your Majesty was once an adult, too, even though you look 14 right now. I imagine it must be difficult for you, and for your royal sister as well, to have to experience the downside of growing up all over again," Ines remarked as she reached for her goblet.

"That's true, but at least now I know what to expect," Lucy nodded. "So relax. And by the way, you should probably prepare yourself psychologically, because I know that Peter is rather…hmm, well-endowed, if you know what I mean," she winked.

Ines choked on her tea and almost spit it out. She gripped her handkerchief. "Excuse me?"

Lucy couldn't help but chortle. "I'm so sorry. I probably shouldn't be laughing, but I can't help it. Sorry. Your face just now. It was just hilarious."

"Well, now I'm scared, Queen Lucy!" Ines giggled. "And _how _can I ever face your royal brother without thinking about the size of his –"

Suddenly, there were knocks on the door and King Peter came in. The guard at the door who announced him was practically ignored. The two women looked at each other before bursting out laughing, causing Peter to raise his eyebrows at his sister and his courter.

"What did I do this time?" He enquired innocently.

"Nothing, Pete. I was just telling Ines some…interesting facts," Lucy said singsong.

"Oh, really? Like what?" Peter chuckled.

"It's girl-talk. You're not supposed to know," Ines said playfully.

"But did you want something?" Lucy asked her brother who was still standing at the door.

"Well, yes. I was looking for the documents about the gold mines in the west that you were looking through this morning. I need to read them and sign them. Lord Castleroy is the most impatient councilor I have ever had the pleasure of knowing," Peter explained. "Are they in your room?"

"Oh, no, they're not in my room. They're in my office, just on my desk. I would send Kat to fetch them for you, but she's not back yet, so…" Lucy replied.

"I'll go," Ines volunteered immediately.

"No, it's fine. I can go get them myself. I'm going to do my wonderful job that is paperwork and other administration stuff, while you two can go ahead and continue with your girl-talk," Peter said cheerfully before leaving the room.

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

After a tea break, as soon as Katrina had returned from the Dancing Lawn, she and Ines had assisted me with reorganizing my wardrobe. Tomorrow, they would be giving these clothes away to whomever needed it more than I do. For now, I had to leave the palace for a while because I had scheduled a dinner with Xavier. I guessed it could be said that this was a date, but was it going to be romantic or friendly in nature? Or was it somewhere in between? We should find out soon.

I knew the footmen had prepared a carriage for me but it wasn't one from the palace; it was one from Ridgeway Manor. That was how I knew that Xavier had arrived and he was dropping by to pick me up so we can go have dinner together. I couldn't believe I had forgotten to ask him about where we'd be dining at; I only knew we'd be outside the palace grounds.

"Since I've told you so much about Telmarine history, I thought you might like to try some traditional Telmarine cuisine. So there's this restaurant that I know, it's called Darrell's Kitchen, and it's really good. Like with every dish, the chefs just get it right," said Xavier zealously. I reckoned that for a nobleman with such luxurious upbringing as Xavier, if he thought that the food was good, then the food was probably really good.

"Alright. That sounds great. Where is it though? This...Darrell's Kitchen that you speak of."

"It's in Tinley," he answered. "But our carriage stops here."

I pushed back the curtains and took a look outside. "I see. So we're in Tinley alright, but are we going to row a boat across the river?" I pointed.

"Well, we can certainly do that if that is what you wish. But I have a better idea. How would you like a gondola ride?" He grinned.

"I'd love that!" I beamed. And so, we hopped off the carriage and crossed the river merrily. We walked a distance — neither short nor long — and reached Darrell's Kitchen without much difficulty. Xavier seemed to really know his way around here. He said it was because he and his family visited this restaurant from time to time.

* * *

**(Darrell's Kitchen, Tinley)**

Once I tried the food, I realized that I had better learn my way around Tinley for I absolutely LOVED the food, and the soup was even better, just as good as Trufflehunter's if not even better, and that was how I knew I would be visiting frequently.

However, toward the end of our meal, we were informed by a waitress that it had begun to rain. At first it was just drizzle, so I thought, whatever, no big deal, since if we could finish our dessert (torte! Praise the Great Lion for this blessing! No coconut this time, but, hey, the almond fudge torte was just as good) quickly, we could either take a gondola ride or row the boat ourselves to cross the river just in time to get back on the carriage. But things never seemed to go to plan, for I had barely taken a bite of my dessert when the sounds of the raindrops splattering on the windows were getting loud and threatening.

"Looks like it's no good," Xavier shook his head and sighed lightly, tapping his fingers on the edge of the table. "What should we do now?"

* * *

**A/n: What should they do? ;D**


	109. The Coronation

**A/n: Thank you Ramandu's Son, CairParavel, Emma, Bella, Brandi, LOVEM, Emily, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, EC, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Tomas' POV~

In all honesty, I was never meant to be Emperor. Since I was a child, I knew that although I was the son of the Tisroc, I was not legitimate. I was the Tisroc's bastard, born to his mistress, not even a concubine, rather than to his wife, the Empress Consort. Because my father loved my mother so much, he decided to break the rules, take a few liberties, and give me a princely title anyway, regardless of my illegitimacy. But I never had the chance to know my own mother, for she had died shortly after I was born. And of course one couldn't count on the Tisroc to raise a child. As a result, I was raised by a nurse, named Ayesha. She was the closest thing to a mother I had.

Unlike my fellow comrades in the Bastards' League who were humiliated for being baseborn, I never really felt ashamed of my illegitimate birth, because my father himself didn't really seem to care, either. So why should I care? And he had always shown more affection to me than to my legitimate half-brother, Jamal. My father wasn't a good man, I knew, and he had done many vile things in his life, but toward me, on the whole, I supposed he wasn't a bad father, if you excluded the time he threatened to decapitate me so that he could get Gilda to marry Jamal.

All along, I was raised and taught to believe that Jamal would be the one inheriting my father's throne one day. It could never be me, since bastards would never have the privilege of inheriting anything from their fathers. But thanks to Gilda, a woman that I was not in love with, but had changed my life wholly, I was literally _minutes_ away from rightfully claiming the throne my father sat upon.

"Are you ready?"

Gilda's voice had brought me back from my deep thoughts to reality. My coronation ceremony was about to commence.

"No, not at all," I admitted with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I want you to know that I believe in you. I know that 'estimable' and 'bastard' probably don't really go together, but…I have confidence that you will be a meritorious Emperor nevertheless. I'm being honest here, Tomas. You will achieve greatness and make this nation prosper. You will improve international relations and end wars with your neighbours. I trust that you can do that. For I have faith in you," she said earnestly.

"Thank you," I said with equal sincerity. "You're a good friend, Gilda."

"You mean wife," she winked, referring to our little facade that was about to end. Yes, we mutually agreed that we were going to announce – or, more accurately, _I_ was going to announce – that our union was just a show and not valid in any way. That also made me more nervous.

"Yes," I smiled tensely. "I think it's time."

Trumpets sounded, and the large doors were opened. Gilda and I were supposed to walk side by side down the aisle, the floor covered with a red carpet. At the far end of the room, next to the throne I was soon going to sit on, was the Grand Vizier, who would put a crown on my head. Right now he was holding a red velvet pillow, atop which my crown rested.

I was sweating heavily as Gilda and I walked to the front, as calmly as we could manage. This cloak that I was wearing — I was sure it looked very regal on me, but for the love of Tash it was blazing hot summer right now and to have to wear this fur on top of many layers of clothes already is just a pain.

Finally we made it to the front, and the music stopped playing. We turned around to face the crowds who goggled at us. The Grand Vizier approached me first, as I was supposed to take my Coronation Oath, by the Law and Ancient Usage of this Realm, but the text of this oath had become partly meaningless over time, in my humble opinion.

"Sire, is Your Majesty willing to take the Oath?" The Grand Vizier asked me. He was standing so close to me that it was as if he was examining the texture of my skin, which made me more uncomfortable than I already was.

"I am willing," I nodded, but that was mostly because I didn't really have any alternatives. If I had a choice, I wouldn't choose to be Tisroc. I wouldn't mind just being a commoner living a quiet life in the suburbs. But, instead, I was going to be the Tisroc of Calormen. I would be responsible for maintaining an exuberant court, where my life would be anything but quiet.

The Grand Vizier began to read aloud the words written on a laminated parchment that he was holding. "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of the Empire of Calormen and of the Kingdom of Gard, and of your possessions and other territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do," I said, with a slight nod.

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all of your judgments?" The Grand Vizier continued.

"I will," I looked him in the eye and tried to look as confident as possible. I shot a very brief glance at Gilda who was standing right beside me. She had always managed to put on a show and pretend to be perfectly fine in front of a large audience, even when everything was going wrong. If she could do it then surely I could do it too. I inhaled deeply as the Grand Vizier went on.

"Will you, to the utmost of your power, maintain and preserve the inviolable holy laws of Tash? Will you serve your people wholeheartedly just as you ask fealty and service of them?"

"All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me, Tash," I recited and knelt, so that the Grand Vizier could slip my signet ring onto my finger and place my crown on my head. By Tash, the crown was a lot heavier than I thought it'd be! I had held it in my hands once, but I had never worn it on my head before. If I had to wear this thing for an extended period of time, I'd probably get a headache. The jewels and gems weighed way too much. But then again, I supposed it was supposed to represent the responsibility of being the ruler of a nation. It was no easy job. And it was my job. Life was going to be even tougher for me from now on.

"Very well then. People of Calormen and of Gard, I present to you, your new Tisroc, His Imperial &amp; Royal Majesty, the Emperor and King, Tomas!" The Grand Vizier proclaimed loudly and proudly. "Long live our Tisroc!"

The crowds erupted into a deafening applause as they repeated after the Grand Vizier, their chants loud and celebratory, resounding in my head as I rose to my feet, smiling at them. Yes, I was undoubtedly nervous and not at all prepared for this, but I smiled anyway because for some strange reason I could not comprehend, I was actually quite proud of myself and what I signified: new hope for Calormen, as Gilda would say.

"And now, Madam," the Grand Vizier turned to Gilda, as someone else delivered another cushion on which a smaller crown was placed. It was meant for the consort to wear. "Is Your Majesty willing to take the Oath?"

Gilda did not give an answer to the Grand Vizier who was eagerly awaiting her response. She simply looked at me, causing the Grand Vizier to look at me curiously as well. "I'd like to say something to my people," I explained.

"Oh, Your Majesty, you don't have to say anything right now. Only stand here before the people to show your face and they will be appeased," said the Grand Vizier in a whisper. But, since I looked so sure that I knew what I was doing, he did step aside, for I supposed he did not want to contradict the new Tisroc.

"My good people," I spoke, my voice loud and clear, before the crowds' mumbles could turn into more rambunctious talking. "What I have to say is going to change everything. I am sure that you are all expecting me to crown Gilda of Archenland my Empress consort. But I cannot do that, for the simple fact and plain truth that I cannot crown someone who is not my wife."

As expected, everybody in the room gasped, including the Grand Vizier, except for Gilda and myself who were calm and knew exactly what was going on.

"Please, if I may continue," I said politely.

They all quieted down, but still looked shocked, partly because they had never seen a Tisroc so polite before.

"Let me explain this to each and every one of you, so you may have a clearer understanding of what is going on. You see, Tarkaans and Tarkheenas, Princess Gilda and I were never in love. To be honest, her heart doesn't belong to me but, rather, to another royal," I said, turning to look at Gilda who exchanged smiles with me. "I am certain that you will understand that I cannot break two hearts by separating a couple that was a love match, especially when my heart never belonged to her, either. As a result, Her Highness and I, along with two great friends of ours, came up with a plan. We decided that the wedding would still take place, but it would not be a valid marriage in the first place. So," I turned to look at Gilda's parents, in the front row, now, who looked incredibly anxious and tense. "Your Majesties, I promise you, you do not need a marital alliance with Calormen to protect your nation from a Calormene attack. On my honor I swear that my troops would never invade Archenland. My vision is quite different from that of my father's and that of my brother's. Although they are rather antagonizing and treat Calormen's neighbours quite hostilely, I actually do not appreciate that. Frankly speaking, I do prefer having an entente with Archenland instead. I am sick of wars. Aren't we all? I do sincerely hope that our two countries can become allies from now on. After all, my belief is that it is always better to make friends than to make enemies. Pray forgive me, and pray forgive your royal daughter too, for hiding this from your royal persons all this time. It was what had to be done, so that my late father would be appeased, while Archenland would still be safe," I said earnestly.

I then turned to Miguel and nodded at him, signaling for him to hand me my marriage certificate. Displaying it to the many pairs of eyes in front of me, but in particular the Grand Vizier, I explained, "You see, my good people, even the signature is not authentic. Princess Gilda did sign her name here, but it's without the royal 'R' that should follow. Also, it was signed with her left hand, not her right hand. Therefore, what was once considered a 'union' is now going to be annulled, even though there is no need to terminate what has never existed in the first place." I then ripped the wedding certificate to pieces and threw it into the flames, signifying that it didn't mean anything anymore. It never did, in fact.

"Your Majesty," the Grand Vizier piped up boldly, his voice _very_ shaky. It must have taken him a lot of courage to step forward and speak to me amidst all the confusion. "But...what of the-the con-consummation...?"

"The consummation, you say? Ah, there was never a consummation," I smiled. I knew this question would be asked, sooner or later. Casually, I rolled up my sleeve. "The blood on the sheets couldn't be proof of it, because it was just a cut I gave myself, even though I'm sure it had a lot of people fooled," I pointed at a minor wound on my forearm. "So now," I said to Gilda. "Your Highness, you are released from your 'marriage' to me, and may choose to be with whomever you please."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she smiled brightly and curtsied at me briefly before we embraced each other. The crowds began to murmur again in bewilderment. The perplexed look on their faces didn't stun me anymore. It would take a bit of time for them to understand what I was doing, since it dawned on them as a huge shock and they were not in for this surprise at all. They all just needed some time to digest the unexpected news, (or maybe adjust their political strategies now that they'd realized that cozying up to Gilda was probably not going to help with improving their social positions,) in addition to the recent deaths of two royals, and the coronation of their new Tisroc. Things had been most complicated for Calormen, these days. But I was glad, nonetheless, that I didn't have to continue with this show I was putting on anymore. I was delighted that my good friend Gilda could finally be free to be with Edmund, her true love and lawfully wedded husband, while I was also free to find love with someone else.

* * *

**(Darrell's Kitchen, Tinley)**

~Lucy's POV~

"I..." I bit my lip and eyed Xavier slightly helplessly. I took another glance at the window as if the raindrops would spell out an answer for me, though of course they had disappointed me. "I doubt it would be a good idea to wait indefinitely for the rain to stop. Besides, I've got work early morning tomorrow; it's my shift at council."

"Oh. Not Ty's turn? He told me it was," Xavier replied.

"He'll be there too. We'll be holding the meeting together," I explained.

"Well then..." he said and appeared to be thinking hard. "There's this inn, maybe a couple of minutes from here. But it's always full, I hear."

I remained solemn and said nothing just yet. I just finished my dessert, and drawled, "There has to be another way."

"Like…the sunshine dance?" He chuckled.

I giggled. "What, the rain dance moves, but in reverse sequence?"

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" He shrugged and laughed.

"Well, nothing's stopping me from acting silly once in a while," I said giddily, because why not? I knew that in the morning I would be expected to behave myself and act like a queen, but here's my chance to act like a teenage girl and I wasn't going to miss out on it. "Come on!" I stood up and grabbed Xavier by the arm as we marched outside dauntlessly, ignoring the concerned looks the waiters and waitresses were shooting our way.

"Lucy, are you very sure about this?" He guffawed, and probably was liking this wild idea a lot more than he'd like to admit.

"Positive!" I said energetically. In this moment it seemed like rain dance in reverse could put me in a better mood than anything could ever put me in.

"You sure are positive," he chortled and added.

"Here we are!" I announced loudly and proudly. Well, we didn't have enough people to form a circle, but that wasn't going to stop me. "Come on now, do it with me, and…five six seven eight!" Chuckling, I stepped forward with my left foot, then raised my right foot while moving forward, and brought that foot to the grassy ground. I myself moved in a circle, and while moving forward, I faced the right on one beat, and faced the left on the next, clapping my hands to the imaginary rhythm of the drums. A zigzagging pattern was formed as I continued in this manner. I stomped more and more vigorously as I went, splashing Xavier who had long given up on copying my moves as he was laughing too hard and clutching his stomach. I couldn't help but giggle either, but soon we both stopped and became silent, and I paused in my dance, because, what d'ya know? It worked! The rain was stopping gradually and though there'd be no sunshine since it was nighttime, I was pretty sure my reverse rain dance had worked. After a few more minutes, the rain had stopped completely.

"My goodness, Lucy, you are magical!" Xavier exclaimed gladly, though both of us were soaked wet, raindrops still dripping from our hair and clothes. I was sure we looked absolutely resplendent from head to toe, but we still wore the most radiant smiles on our faces, and I had no regrets. Getting thoroughly drenched was completely worth it.

* * *

**A/n: Y'all asked for more Lu/X. Here you go! Review, please? ;)**


	110. The Big Wedding

**A/n: Thanks EC, Sjmhorsegirl, Emma, Bella, CairParavel, RQueenLucyR, LOVEM, Emily, Brandi, Ramandu's Son, oh my goddess, and all the other guests. Thanks so much for 1800 reviews! This has been an amazing journey. I know that some of you are beginning to sense that this story is coming to an end, but let me just clarify that just because this story might be ending soon does not mean this whole series is about to end for it is going to have many volumes and this is just the first installment; there's so much more to come so I hope you're ready for a colossal amount of awesomeness! ****:DD**

* * *

**(Beach of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

A few more days had passed pursuant to the coronation of Calormen's newest Tisroc, which meant that the Archenlander Royal Family (which should include Edmund now, even though the news had not been made public yet) had already arrived in Narnia, ready to attend Narnia's royal wedding, held _today_.

Queen Susan was alone in her dressing room at the present moment. Her bridesmaids had finished helping her get dressed and they were heading to the beach already, where the wedding ceremony would be held. The significance of the location to the couple was that it was where they had their first kiss, so there could be no better place for their wedding to be held.

King Peter was supposed to be walking the bride down the aisle and give her away as tradition required, since he was her elder brother. He knocked on the door and, with her permission, entered the room. Immediately, he smiled. "You look beautiful, Su."

"Thanks," Susan smiled nervously and a bit distractedly, looking herself in the mirror and giving her earrings a final fix.

"Well, are you ready? I am."

Susan turned to look at her brother. "No, not really. I – I mean, I don't mean I'm chickening out at the last minute, it's just, ugh, I'm incredibly nervous. I've never ever been this nervous before. Yes, I was rather tense, and scared too, when we fought battles for Narnia, but…this is different. You know that I'm always in perfect control of everything that's going on, including my own emotions. But today…"

"Su, let me tell you that it's normal to feel this way. I wasn't any less tense than you are right now, on my own big day. I thought I was going to have a heart attack because my heart was beating so fast," Peter admitted. "You also saw with your own eyes how nervous Helga was when you helped her get prepared for the wedding. So, it's perfectly fine to feel this way. From today onward you will be joined with the one and only man you chose to be married to. You will never be lonely again and you will belong with him for the rest of your life. Build a family with him and be very happy, Su."

Susan grinned with tears in her eyes. "Pete, sometimes I forget that today is a little bittersweet for you."

"Oh, no. Not at all. Today is, doubtless, sweet for me, and not at all bitter, because my dear beloved sister is getting married, and there is no room for any sorrow or grief in our hearts," Peter beamed joyfully.

"Thank you, Pete," Susan embraced her brother. "For always being here when I need you. Even though I'm going to be a married woman in less than an hour's time, I promise you I'm still going to be there for you when you need me. It doesn't change anything; I'm still your dearest sister. I want you to know that."

Peter chuckled. "I thought Lucy was my dearest sister."

"No! _I'm_ your dearest sister!" Susan insisted jokingly.

"Alright, alright. So long as I'm your dearest brother as well," Peter laughed. "But it's time for us to go now. I'll bet Tyrone's going to have a nervous breakdown any minute. After all, he has the misfortune of being your husband, and you just need to be in control of every situation," he joked.

"Hey!" Susan giggled, giving her brother a light smack on his arm.

"You know I was kidding," Peter guffawed. "But, don't forget, Tyrone's going to be a King very soon."

"Yes, I mustn't forget that. My poor baby," Susan said, chortling.

"Yes, exactly. So let's not keep your baby waiting. I don't want him to pass out because he can't slow his heart's beating," Peter held out his arm for his sister to take.

"Let's go," Susan nodded confidently.

And so, with their arms linked, they exited the room. Once the guards saw them leave the room, they immediately sent a signal to the trumpeters, so that the music would start playing. The wedding guests, who were seated already but barely could stay still due to their thrill, stopped talking and all turned their heads, fixating their eager and exhilarated gazes onto the High King who was arm in arm with the bride. They were about to step onto the carpet that would lead them all the way down the aisle to the altar at the front, where Aslan was waiting. Aslan promised that He would be the one to officiate the wedding ceremony, and He never broke His promises. Beside the Great Lion was, of course, the groom. Baron Tyrone – soon to be _King_ Tyrone – was biting on and chewing on his lip, though he didn't really realize it because he was too tense and too excited to notice it. By his side was his best man, Marquess Xavier, prepared to haul Tyrone up in case he fainted due to his nervousness. From time to time, Xavier also had to check if Tyrone was still breathing.

Before Peter could walk Susan down the aisle, though, the groomsmen and the bridesmaids had to walk down the aisle first, in pairs. In the front were naturally the dearest siblings of the bride, King Edmund and Queen Lucy, followed by who was referred to as 'the fifth Pevensie', King Caspian, arm in arm with his former betrothed, Princess Gilda, who was in fact already the sister in law of the bride, except not many people knew it yet. Behind them was the bride's lady in waiting, Lady Ines, escorted by the one of the best men, Marquess Ruben. And then there was the final bridesmaid, Lady Katrina, with her escort Marquess Darren, another best man of the groom's.

Following the procession of the bridesmaids on the left and the groomsmen on the right, it was finally time for Peter and Susan to walk down the aisle. As they took each step slowly and steadily, gasps could be heard and the onlookers held their breaths once they saw Susan in her wedding gown. The opulent dress employed beautiful fabrics, such as twinkle tulle, lux organza, and supreme satin, featuring striking designs by the very talented (Queen) Gilda. The people of Narnia had always thought their Gentle Queen very beautiful, but on her wedding day, there was no doubt that she truly was the epitome of beauty.

Tyrone could not take his eyes off of his gorgeous bride. She simply looked divine. And in fact, Susan could not take her eyes off of her groom either. He looked so dashing and handsome, as he always did. Both of them were unaware of the passage of time. By the time Susan and Peter had reached the altar, the groomsmen and the bridesmaids in front of them had already gone to the spots where they should be standing at.

Now standing in front of Tyrone, who had a big smile on his face, Peter sighed happily and said, "treat her well."

"I will," Tyrone nodded. He knew full well what was expected of him, to be the husband of the Gentle Queen.

Satisfied, Peter kissed Susan on the forehead then went back to his place, as Susan held hands with Tyrone, facing Aslan, who began His speech. Afterward, it was time for the wedding vows to be exchanged. And so, taking a ring from the ring bearer, Tyrone began reciting his vows.

"Susan Pevensie. How do I say this? You are an amazing woman. I stand here before you, I look into your eyes, and I see all the things about you that I fell in love with. When I think of the first time that we met, every laugh, every smile, and every kiss that we've shared ever since, I know that you make my life complete. And even the hard times that we've had to go through, I know that we were able to make it through, because we stayed with each other, no matter what. And I want you to know that I am willing to stay by your side, for all eternity, as your husband. Right now, with this ring in my hand, my heart tells me, compels me, so strongly and with such firmness, to give you all my love. I promise to love you with all that I am, and be with you forever."

Susan had tears pooling in her eyes, blurring her vision, threatening to spill. Her cheeks were hurting from smiling so much, and her heart was ready to burst from all the happiness. She never thought it was even humanly possible for her to feel so happy. _This is what it is like to have found the right person, the right one for me_, she thought to herself. She just could not be happier.

Tyrone slid the ring onto her finger and smiled at her lovingly. She knew it was her turn now. Her hands were shaking as she took the ring from the ring bearer. But she was not shaking because she was scared. In fact, she had never felt so brave before. Love gave her the courage and strength to say the words.

"Tyrone," she began. Her voice was a little shaky, so she sniffed and blinked, letting her tears fall freely onto her cheeks, took a deep breath, and continued to recite her vows. "Tyrone Harrington. The first time I met you I knew right away that there was something about you. It was like magic. At that time, I didn't know that you would turn out to be the love of my life. But _now_, I am _so sure_ of it. That you are the _only_ person I want to give myself to and spend the rest of my life with, because with _you_, I've found love, that is so rare and precious, and I cherish it so much. I know we're bound to encounter many difficulties in our lives. But I will not allow these hard times of struggle to get in our way. _Nothing _can ever separate us. Our love is _stronger_ than that. _You_ have made me stronger than I ever could have been on my own. Our love is the one pure and bright thing when everything else is made of darkness and despair. So I want to show you my love with this ring, and with my hearty promise that I will always love you and hold you in the highest regard, for all eternity too."

Not even bothered to hold back the tears of joy that were inevitably pouring down her face now, she slid the ring onto his finger and looked up at him lovingly.

"With the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife!" Aslan announced grandly to the couple and to the guests in attendance. Turning to the groom, He gave a slight nod and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Facing each other, the newlyweds shared their first ever kiss as a married couple, accompanied by the sound applause from the guests.

Afterward, Aslan shot a nod at Professor Cornelius, who was making his way to the altar, holding a red cushion with a crown on top of it. Tyrone and the other royals had decided that his coronation ceremony as the King consort of Narnia would be the first thing to happen once he and Susan were husband and wife.

After the applause, the Great Lion spoke again. "With this wedding, Narnia is blessed with a new King who, I am certain, will be as great and as praiseworthy as the regnant rulers. Susan?"

The Queen nodded, as her new husband got down on one knee. He held out his hand for her to slip his signet ring onto his finger. She then took the crown from the Doctor and placed it onto Tyrone's bowed head. Once that was done, the new King rose to his feet to face his subjects, while his wife proclaimed, "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia. People of Narnia, I give you: His Royal Majesty, King Tyrone the _Diligent_! May your wisdom grace us forevermore!"

The people stood up erupted in a congratulatory applause once again. "Long live King Tyrone!" All of them bowed and curtsied at their new King.

Susan was holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand, so she grabbed Tyrone's hand with her free hand, and together they ran from the altar to the end of the red carpet, giggling and laughing in joy and cheer all the way. They stood, facing each other, their noses touching and they shared yet another kiss. They were the happiest people in the world.

Afterward, Susan turned to the wedding guests and said in a loud and merry voice, "In my world, there is a wedding tradition that I would like to familiarize you all with. This is how it goes: all the unmarried women at the wedding will be standing _behind_ the bride, in an open space, and the bride will throw her flower bouquet. Whoever has the luck to catch the bouquet will be the next to get married. So come over here, all you unwed ladies! Who wants to be the next to get married?"

Although the majority of the guests in attendance were new to this tradition from another world, they all found it thrilling and so, within a minute's time, a horde of women got up from their seats and, squealing, raced to find a spot behind the Queen.

"I want to get married already!" "When is he going to propose?" "Is it going to be me next?" "Oh I just cannot wait!" These were the words the unwed ladies said to each other in utter exhilaration.

"Come on Ines, let's go too!" said Kat to her sister. Both of them were still standing at the altar beside Lucy. Lucy was single too, but since she was still 14, and in Narnia the legal minimum age for courtship is 15 and 16 for marriage, it wouldn't make sense for her or other underage girls to be competing with the girls who already had reached the marriageable age.

"Do you think we should go? We'll probably never catch it though," Ines said, chuckling at how excited everybody looked.

"It's going to be so much fun! Just give it a go, come on," Kat grabbed her sister by the arm and they dashed to where the other single ladies had assembled already.

Susan looked at the eager women and saw some familiar faces, but she couldn't find Gilda amongst those women. She soon realized that the Archenlander Princess was still standing next to Lucy by the altar, looking a bit reluctant.

"Gilda, what are you doing there? Come here and get behind me! All the unmarried ladies need to participate," Susan said gaily.

Gilda looked unsure. "I, err," she looked around tentatively. She knew she shouldn't be amongst the single girls, since after all she was not single and she was in fact married even before Susan was. She shrugged. "I don't know," she said simply, at a loss of what to say.

"Come on! It's fun, Gilda! I will not throw the bouquet unless you get here, and these zealous girls here will not forgive you if you don't join us!" Susan ushered elatedly, and all the girls behind her were echoing their agreement, although secretly they did not mind it if Gilda wouldn't be joining them, since that just meant they would stand a better chance in catching the bouquet.

Defeated, Gilda decided that there was no other way around this. Shooting a glance at her husband, who nodded curtly, signifying that it was alright and he didn't mind. Even Lucy, who knew the truth, and was in fact even the mastermind of the secret wedding, gave Gilda a slight nudge. So Gilda joined the unmarried ladies behind Susan, but decided to stay at the way back, as far away from Susan as possible, to do the exact opposite of what the other unwed girls were doing: _minimize_ her chances of catching the bouquet, since she was not truly single like everybody else thought.

Once everybody was in place, Susan turned around and counted, "On the count of three! One! Two! Two and a half..."

"Hurry up!" one of the girls couldn't help but squeak in elation.

"Alright, sorry, this time I'm really going to throw it," Susan chortled. "Ready, ladies?"

"YES!" they all shouted, impatiently and excitedly.

"Then one, two, three!" There went the bouquet flying in the air. All of the ladies jumped as high as they could possibly manage and extended their arms, stretching their fingers, trying their hardest to catch the bouquet. But they did not succeed, and so they all resorted to figuring out who caught the bouquet. As a result, a hundred pairs of predatory, rapacious eyes were on the lucky girl, whose hands the bouquet had landed on.

* * *

**A/n: What a beautiful wedding. So, who do you think caught the bouquet? :DDD**


	111. Past, Present & Future

**A/n: Thank you oh my goddess, Emma, Bella, Bronze Cat, EC, LOVEM, Guest, Brandi, Ramandu's Son, Emily, CairParavel, and all the other guests. You make us very happy! :D**

* * *

**(Beach of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Lady Ines gasped loudly in surprise. With her mouth opened she stared at her sister in shock. "Kat! I caught it, I caught it!" She squeaked, brandishing the bouquet in the air.

"See? I told you it would be a good idea!" Lady Katrina squealed in thrill. She and Ines could barely contain their excitement, whereas the others could barely contain their discontent and disappointment.

"And once again you are right," Ines said, nodding in exhilaration as the two sisters hugged. The other ladies around them went away sulking with their shoulders slumped in disappointment. Too bad.

* * *

~Xavier's POV~

As the ceremony ended, we were supposed to make our way to the lunch tables. On our way, I caught up with Lucy and couldn't help but smile at her.

"I cannot even begin to express how beautiful you are," I handed out my most genuine compliment. I then began to notice a floral scent that had nothing to do with the flowers all around decorating the place; it was radiating from her, that dewy and bright and covetable scent of white cotton and pink lily that lingered so alluringly and enticingly.

"I assure you, you look equally dashing, Xavier," she remarked with a grin. "You're very good-looking, you know that? So excuse me if you notice that I haven't quite been able to take my eyes off of you. I swear, I don't mean to be creepy."

"Oh, no. You stole my line. Now what am I supposed to say?" I said jokingly.

"Just your line? Is that all I stole? Hmm?" She wriggled her eyebrows at me playfully and puckishly.

_Well, my heart too, I suppose_, I thought to myself. "My line, among others," I nodded, barely withholding my impish smile.

"What others?" She nudged me curiously. "Tell me."

"I wish I could, but it's a secret," I simply replied in a mysterious manner.

"Ooh, I can read you mind like a financial report," she said wittily.

"I assure you my mind is not a big chunk of numbers and other incomprehensible…whatnots," I said lightheartedly.

"It's not? What a disappointment," she shook her head. "Speaking of, I know this may not be the best timing ever, but I just feel like now that Su and Tyrone are married, they're about to embark on their honeymoon soon enough, and that means there'll be more work for the rest of us. Me and my siblings, I mean."

"Well then, if that is what is plaguing you, the solution is simple, might I point out. You and your royal siblings simply have to follow Queen Susan's wonderful example and get married, so your workloads can be halved. Is that not most expedient?" I joked.

"That indeed sounds like a good idea!" She winked and giggled. "Looks like I should really develop my relationship with the new Tisroc of Calormen then, eh?"

"I..." I was speechless. That was NOT the response I was expecting. I was expecting something flirtatious, but I guessed maybe it was my expectations that had led to my disappointment. I did NOT want Lucy to further her relationship with the new Tisroc of Calormen, whatever nature this relationship was of. Oh, goodness, it turned out my mother was right all along. I should have tried harder to secure Lucy's affections or she might slip away from me in no time before I knew it, and I couldn't let that happen; I wouldn't! For I cared too deeply about her to allow that.

"But it's going nowhere," she shrugged nonchalantly, as if her commitment to whatever relationship she was having with Calormen's new ruler was not serious, as if she hadn't noticed how alarmed I was to realize I might have to compete with a powerful sovereign for Lucy's attention. That would not have gone well for me. At all. That would have been bad. Very bad.

"I see," I replied anyway and gulped, deciding that if I didn't say anything in response, it might arouse her suspicions. I tried to remain neutral in my verbal reply although I was a bit relieved to hear that her relationship with the Tisroc might not be as smooth as she might have intended it to be. "Speaking of going nowhere, Tyrone sure is going somewhere special for his honeymoon, eh?" I added, desperate to change the topic, although I believed I'd made a poor attempt at it.

"Oh, yes, certainly. The suburbs of Archenland," Lucy beamed and did a thumbs-up.

"You seem to approve of the place very much. Have you ever been there before?" I asked.

"Nope, but my brother has," she answered.

"King Edmund? Oh, I suppose that's no surprise. He is courting the Crown Princess of Archenland after all. Or at least...he used to…"

"No, not Edmund. I was talking about Peter. He went there for his honeymoon when he got married to High Queen Helga," she explained. "Have you ever been there before then?"

"No, but, you know, my parents went there for their honeymoon as well," I replied.

"Really! Well it seems it's a popular place, and we all have good taste in vacation destinations," she smiled.

"Yes indeed. Great minds do think alike. And in fact Tyrone's parents were there as well; that was how they met my parents and became friends in the first place," I explained.

"Wow, I didn't know any of that!" She chuckled. "Did you know that—"

"Hey," said Tyrone suddenly as he jogged toward us concernedly. "Sorry to interrupt. Have you two seen my wife?"

* * *

~Susan's POV~

Now, it was time for lunch, and then the reception. The guests began making their way to where the dining tables were, while I stayed behind on the beach because I wanted to be here for a little while longer with Aslan, whom I hadn't had the chance to have a proper one-on-one conversation with for a long time now.

"Aslan," I said. "I'm so glad that you showed up to officiate my wedding. It really means a lot to me."

"A Queen of Narnia is getting married. I cannot miss it," Aslan smiled. "Even if you thought for many times that I have forgotten all about you, you know by now that I have not. Though it was one of the reasons why I showed myself to other people, but not to you yet."

I looked down and felt bad about losing control over my emotions when I first learnt that Aslan chose to appear to Tyrone instead of to me. "It really felt unfair initially, since I was the Queen of Narnia and I was supposed to be much closer to you than Tyrone was, but then I suppose at that time I didn't know what to think, and got mad at him. I can't believe I did that, actually. It was really childish, the way I acted. And I regret it deeply. It was not the behavior a Queen of Narnia should have displayed."

"Everybody has acted like that at times," Aslan said comfortingly, as if urging me to realize my shortcomings but not be so harsh on myself. He was just so sagacious. "But do you now see why I have not appeared to you ever since the War of Deliverance was fought?"

It had been almost a year since I fought at the War of Deliverance, freeing the Narnians from their 1300 years of hiding. I thought about what I had done ever since Narnia and Telmar were reunified, pursuant to Caspian's coronation. And then I understood.

"I think you are right. I was too focused on rebuilding my life here. And with all the things going on, the Narnians versus the Telmarines, work, politics, diplomacy, international affairs, my love life, my wedding…I don't think I've ever even stopped to open my heart to you," I admitted.

"I knew you would understand. You have always been an intelligent one, Daughter of Eve," Aslan said. He seemed to be proud of me now.

"Thank you, Aslan," I grinned joyously. "Are you going to stay for the reception as well?"

"Nay, child. This world and yours are not the only ones that I need to look after," Aslan explained.

"Ah, well, after all, you are not a tame lion, like Lucy would say," I smiled in understanding. "But will I see you again?"

"Of course. But even if you do not see me with your own eyes, you can always find me just by opening up your heart to me," Aslan advised.

"Sweetheart!" Tyrone's voice caused me to whirl. He was making his way to me. "I couldn't find you over there just now. Come on, everybody's waiting for you," he said concernedly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I was just having a word with Aslan just now," I beamed in reassurance. I looked over my shoulder, but Aslan was out of sight already.

"But where is He now? I thought He was going to stay a little longer."

"Well, He is the busiest lion I've ever known. But I think we will see Him again when we least expect it. After all, that's how things have always worked," I shrugged, smiling.

"Let's go, then?"

"Yes, let's," I nodded. He held my hand and we made our way to the dining area for lunch.

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

In the afternoon, various performances were arranged to celebrate the royal wedding, and I thought my favorite was the children's choir. Later tonight there'd be a feast, of course. It was only in the evening that I was able to catch a word with Ines, since she and the other bridesmaids had to attend Susan and help her with this and that, whereas I joined Tyrone and the other groomsmen in making sure the banquet was going to be held smoothly.

I found Ines on the balcony. I went up to her but when I was a few steps behind her, I decided to clear my throat first so as to not scare or startle her. "A crescent for your thoughts, Ines," I grinned.

She turned around and beamed. "Finally, we can have a bit of time to ourselves."

"Where's your bouquet?" I inquired. "I mean Susan's. The one that she threw and you caught."

"Oh, I just placed it in the dressing room for now. Why? Are you worried that you'll have to be looking for rings because I caught it and it supposedly means that I am the next to get married?"

"Well, should I be worried?" I asked.

"Not if you feel like you are ready for taking that big step in your life, again. I mean, most people don't expect to get married twice; they expect their first marriage to be their only marriage. They expect it to last, right?"

"Would you like it if I do decide to get married again?" I enquired.

"Yes, I would," she nodded.

"Why?"

"Because it means I would properly and officially belong with the most wonderful man in all of Narnia, linked via marriage and inseparable."

I beamed at her answer. "Have you ever thought of getting married and starting a family, then?"

"Well," she thought hard before explaining. "Honestly, I hadn't really been thinking about it all along. When my father passed away, all I wanted to do was to help my uncle and aunt with their business and take care of my sister. I couldn't bear the thought of marriage because I'd then have to live with my in-laws, most likely, and it meant I would be away from them, the only family that I ever had. After losing two of family members already, I just didn't want to build a new family because I didn't want to risk losing more loved ones. But all of that changed when I fell in love. I am loved, and I am in love."

Whenever Ines talked about her family, she had this sparkle in her eyes. "What is marriage to you?" I grinned and inquired.

"For me, it's commitment from both sides. I may be traditional in terms of...well, intimacy," she blushed, and I tried my absolute hardest to push away the thoughts of bedding her to focus on listening to what she had to say. "But I am not as traditional or conservative in terms of a wife's role in the household. I don't believe wives should be obligated stay at home and do the chores and raise children while the husbands go out to work and make a living. I do feel that breadwinner-homemaker roles can be mixed and shared. Marriage should be based on equality. It should be fifty-fifty in everything. As a wife I'd like to play a complementary role to that of my husband's, so that we can fully appreciate what our other halves are doing for us. But, even though I say it's supposed to be fifty-fifty, I do actually mean that commitment is supposed to be a hundred percent. I won't accept any less, and I won't give any less either. This will be my undying devotion to my future husband, for the rest of my life. So I will say this: _if_ you happen to think that I am the right one for you, and you plan on taking me as your wife, then I want you to know that I will love you and support you in all ways possible. I will be there for you when you are happy and when you are sad, no matter what we're going through I will be holding your hand because I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you, Peter."

I could not help but smile genuinely. It had been so long since I last had such a sincere and heartfelt declaration of love spoken to me. "You've never said these things to me before, and mean it so seriously," I beamed.

She giggled lightly. "Well, I meant every word of it. So there's no shame in letting you know what my heart is telling me."

"Thank you," I said earnestly.

"For what?" She enquired.

"For being here with me right now," I answered with a grin.

She smiled too. "But what about you? Have you ever reconsidered remarrying and restarting a family?"

I sighed. "Honestly, any prospects of marriage and children were gone ever since Helga and Aylee were snatched away from me. And their deaths had haunted me for 1300 years, and it felt like much longer than that, until I met this girl, from a training program to be a lady in waiting to one of my sisters," I could not help but smile as I said this. "And she made me believe in love again."

"Then I suppose I will have to find a way to thank that girl very, very sumptuously, for keeping you happy and putting a smile on your face," she smirked mischievously.

"There's no need. I'm going to thank her very, very sumptuously for both of us," I said playfully.

"How?" she asked.

"By doing this," I said as I kissed her deeply.

* * *

**A/n:**

**When's the last time we had a scene in Xavier's POV? I can't remember, so here's one! :DDDD**

**Thoughts on the conversation between Aslan and Susan? I hope y'all remember when she got really upset because Aslan had appeared to Tyrone but she's missed the Great Lion twice. :DDD**

**What are your thoughts on marriage? Do you agree with Ines' views? Feel free to offer your perspective in the reviews. :D**

**P.S. If any of you are busy with your exams then good luck with those monstrosities and thank you for taking the time to read this story! We are proud of you and we hope you do well! :D**


	112. Helga

**A/n: Thank you Brandi, Ramandu's Son, oh my goddess, EC, LOVEM, Bella, Emma, CairParavel, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

I did not get to keep Peter for long, for he was the High King and plenty of others wanted to dance with him. I, of course, had no problem with that. After having my fair share of dances in the evening, I got myself a goblet of frozen lemonade. This June seemed hotter than the previous summers. I was sweating, and the drink really had a cooling effect.

I remembered the last time I encountered Dionne Parr, Her Royal Majesty the Queen of Archenland, and had to serve drinks to her even though it was not my job. I chuckled slightly at the memory. This time she hadn't approached me yet, and I had no intention to approach her either.

In order to not get in the way of the other people who wanted to dance and walk around, I stood in one of the corners of the ballroom instead. On the dance floor, I could spot a few familiar faces, one of them being my good friend Lavinia, who was now Lady Bulloch, Her Grace the Duchess of Kinross. She and Julian got married last month. Her family sure did benefit a great lot from her marriage, as her parents were now dubbed Sir and Madam. She had many sisters. 5, in fact, with her being the eldest. That meant that all of her younger sisters now had very good marriage prospects, due to their association with the Duke and Duchess of Kinross, although they themselves had no titles yet. As far as I knew, three of her sisters were currently in the handmaidens' training course that I, too, had participated in a few months ago. I knew that this time around, two ladies would be chosen at the end of the course, and they would serve as maids-in-waiting to the two Queens of Narnia, rather than as ladies-in-waiting that Kat and I were. Also, they would bear the title Madam, rather than Lady. Our job descriptions were pretty much the same, except the Queen's ladies in waiting were allowed to represent Their Majesties in certain occasions, and were more like external representatives, while the maids in waiting were mostly in charge of internal affairs, such as managing the Queens' bedchambers, and keeping Their Majesties' wardrobes neat and tidy.

Looking a bit further, aside from Duchess Lavinia and Duke Julian was the newlywed couple in the center of the dance floor. They looked so happy and so in love and it was pretty contagious, actually. It was just impossible to be sad on this special day.

Queen Susan and Baron — ah, wait, it's _King_ Tyrone now — were not the only royals dancing, though. I spotted Queen Lucy dancing with a boy looking to be the same age as Her Majesty's, or maybe a year or so older. It took me a moment to recognize him. He was Marquess Xavier Ridgeway of Millville, the best man at today's wedding. According to Kat, His Lordship and Her Majesty were getting closer these days. They had known each other for a couple of months already.

I turned my eyes away from the dance floor to look elsewhere. My gaze landed on my handsome courter once again, like I was naturally drawn to him. He really did look so resplendent and so kingly with his crown on his head. Magnificent. I watched the way he interacted with the other noblewomen in the ballroom, but he couldn't see me yet. It seemed he was quite engrossed in the conversation.

"Checking my brother out, aren't you?"

A male voice had caught my attention. I whirled and found King Edmund approaching me. "Good evening, Your Majesty," I curtsied immediately with a smile. "I, well, I adore your brother. When he looks kingly like that, I have no trouble understanding why Aslan made him the High King and gave him the cognomen of 'the Magnificent'."

King Edmund just laughed, but somehow there was something about this gesture that made me feel as if there was a long story about Peter's magnificence that I was unbeknownst to. And it looked like his royal brother was not intent on telling me anything about it either. "Well, yes, I suppose that's true, but as his brother, I have witnessed many other moments in which he was nowhere as kingly as he is now, and it really did make me wonder how in Narnia he ended up as the High King. He can be quite silly at times."

I grinned. "Well, I love his silliness too. It's a part of him."

"He's having a great time today. All along I rather thought that he'd be spending his time reminiscing, rather than celebrating, but it seems I thought wrong. He is not haunted by his lachrymose memories so far," King Edmund pointed out.

"Are you talking about his own wedding with Her Royal Majesty the High Queen Helga back then in your dynasty, my King?" I inquired.

"Yes," His Majesty nodded. "You're right."

"How was it, actually?" I enquired boldly. "I...have never asked Peter about this. I fear it might be too sensitive a topic for him. But I really do want to know what the royal wedding was like. The only royal wedding during your rule. Perhaps I could hear it from you, King Edmund?"

"Oh, of course. It was a wonderful day, one of the most memorable moments of my siblings' lives and mine," King Edmund beamed as he gave me his account of his brother's wedding.

"Yes, I can imagine High Queen Helga in her wedding dress. Her Majesty was very beautiful. I've never met her, of course, but I have seen her portrait, and I'm sure she's even more beautiful in person. She must have been stunning in her wedding dress," I commented, imagining how amazing the High Queen must have looked on the most important and most special day of Peter's life.

"Yes, indeed," replied His Majesty.

"How was Her Majesty, if I may ask, my King?" I inquired curiously.

"Well," he mused. "As a Queen... She was very virtuous, and down to earth. In some ways she is like me, if I may say so myself. Just and fair. It was common for villagers to take their disputes to our royal court and voice them out during our sessions with the public, like what we have nowadays, in the afternoon. Helga always wanted to hear both sides of the story and then come up with a solution that could benefit both parties involved. As impossible as it might seem, and even though these problems always gave us headaches, she would always figure something out. Always. She never failed. She was truly brilliant. She had a genius mind and she was clever. Not just smart and witty, but an adroit negotiator too. A true diplomat. That's why the people loved her so much. She was very popular with the people, because she treated everybody equally, and with the respect that they would treat her as a queen. In fact, sometimes I think that she was doing a better job than I was. Perhaps that's because she was older when she was became a ruler. I was a kid."

"I see. Well, Her Majesty is indeed irreplaceable and I look up to her a lot. But what was she like as a person then?" I enquired, eager to know more about my courter's deceased wife. I was beginning to wonder if I came across as a little obsessed with her. At any rate, this could feel too much like an interview or even an interrogation.

"Oh, she was very humorous. I think the sense of humor runs in the Courtenay family, in fact," King Edmund chuckled.

"Courtenay? Oh, that was Queen Helga's surname?"

"You didn't know? It's An Archenlander surname, though. Not a Narnian one. I'm sure you know already that Helga was from Archenland, not from Narnia," His Majesty explained. "You see, I was also acquainted with Helga's cousin, Viscountess Cheyenne Courtenay. And she had a great sense of humor too," he added. "But, to properly answer your question, Helga was close to all of us Pevensies. We chatted a lot, and she was the type of person that you could just tell everything to. You'll find it easy to place your trust in her. And she is totally deserving of our trust. And sometimes, we don't even need to say anything, and she'd already know that something isn't right. And she would always make time for us, no matter how busy she could get, which I really appreciate. That was how selfless she was."

"She is truly a role model," I remarked.

"True. And let me tell you, Helga can always find a positive trait or an admirable quality in somebody, even if we couldn't see it in ourselves," said King Edmund. "But now it's my turn to ask questions. Haven't you ever felt jealous of the relationship that Peter and Helga had? After all, you know that she will always be in his heart. And nothing is going to change that."

"Well," I answered truthfully. "I love your brother a lot, my King. And, believe me, it has nothing to do with his royal status. It's what he is, as a person. When I first met him, I had already known of his past, that he has had relationships with other women, and that he was married to the woman he loves the most: Queen Helga. I cannot change his past, nor would I intend to, even if I could. It's a part of him, and I love every part of him. And in fact, it would be extremely disrespectful of me to demand that he forget Her Majesty and the love that they shared. I wouldn't be selfish like that, and I don't think Peter would like me to be rude like that either. It would be like doing a disservice to Queen Helga's memory. After all, I know that he misses her a lot, and it's perfectly normal and natural and fine by me. I know the pain of losing my parents, but with a spouse, it's a lot worse," I paused for a moment, thinking of my late parents and speculating what they'd think of my relationship with Peter. "But, have I ever been jealous, or at least envious? Yes, I suppose. How could I not envy them? It's impossible to not be jealous of the beautiful and precious love that they share," I smiled earnestly.

King Edmund also grinned. "I understand what you mean."

I beamed. "I know that I would never be like Her Majesty. I won't try to take her place. She was so unique and extraordinary, and she can never be replaced. And there is only one High Queen. She is my inspiration, and I want to show to everybody that I do not intend to be her substitute. I just aspire to live an exemplary life like she did. I will do anything I can to be as virtuous as she is. If people understood that, I believe it would make me very happy."

"And I believe it would make all of us very happy too, Ines."

"A while ago, my lady sister asked me to choose between gaining popularity with the people, and your brother's love. If I can only have either one of these, I would not swap Peter for anything in the world. He means everything to me," I added.

"But then it is not easy at all to change the people's hearts and minds. What if they continue to dislike you?" His Majesty inquired.

"Well, they're entitled to their own opinions, and I'd have to respect that. I don't think I can help feeling a little let down, but I won't force them to change their view towards me. I will continue to perform my tasks as your sister's lady in waiting. I believe I still have a lot to learn, regarding how to be a proper courtier, but with Your Majesties' help, I can definitely improve myself," I explained.

"I have to say, when I was first acquainted with you, you used to speak without thinking and you could get quite rude and impolite at times, which made me doubt Peter's decision to court you, since he of course knew about this flaw of yours. It made me wonder what he saw in you, that made him think you'd be suitable as a potential future Queen Consort. At first I couldn't figure it out either. All I knew is that he wasn't in it for the sex because if that was what he wanted then why stick to one person? But with time, I've discovered that one of the best things about you is your humility. Gradually, I can see some changes in your behavior, and I can conclude that you are changing for the better. You've become calmer, and less rash now," he said sincerely.

I grinned. "Thank you so much, King Edmund. I don't believe Narnia would like to have a Queen consort who always acts on impulse, so I must contain myself."

"Excuse me." Suddenly, Gilda showed up. "Sorry to interrupt, but could I borrow Edmund for a moment, please?"

"He's all yours," I beamed and curtsied as Gilda brought King Edmund somewhere else to have a chat in private.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

For the enamoring and fetching Marquess Darren, this evening of exquisite dishes and ebullient dances was yet another opportunity for him to hunt for a partner to hook up with. His urges could get quite intense at times.

He had his sight set on a noblewoman, aged a few months younger than himself. She looked quite elegant; her chic dress had a sophisticated style featuring a sheer lace bodice with a low cut neckline and ruched empire waist. She was all by herself, which made it easier for Darren to approach her.

He made his way over to her, and bowed politely as she let him kiss her hand. "Good evening, my Lady. You look quite charming tonight."

"Only tonight?" The noblewoman raised her eyebrows, though not critically. "My Lord."

"Ah, well, I cannot know, for I'm afraid I've never seen you around before. Although I _would_ like to know you better," Darren replied breezily. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Certainly," replied the noblewoman, randomly deciding to play this game for a little longer, to keep herself amused. They headed to the beverage bar where he asked her what she would like to drink.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you make a guess what my favorite drink is?" She challenged. Darren smirked. Although he wouldn't mind getting in bed with 'easy' girls, he did love a challenge at times. Without turning his seductive gaze away from her, expertly and confidently he snapped his fingers to draw the bartender's attention.

"Yes, my Lord," said the bartender.

"An order of Black Velvet for the _enchanting _lady here, served straight up, without ice," Darren said, sounding really professional, causing the noblewoman to look impressed. "And an order of green apple vodka for me, please."

"_How_ did you get it right?" The noblewoman inquired _very_ curiously. "It can't_ just_ be pure luck, I'm sure."

"Ah, I am a man of _many_ talents," Darren said mysteriously. "I will tell you how I managed to guess correctly that the Black Velvet is your favorite drink, if you will spend the night with me in return, and see for yourself what other areas I am talented in."

The noblewoman smiled slyly. "You don't play fair, do you? Because that doesn't sound like a very fair deal to me, and I happen to have an affinity _only_ for men who are fair and _just_."

"_Oh_, we're _playing_ now, are we?" Darren said singsong, twirling the goblet in his hand.

"Well, it does take two to play a game," she shrugged with a cool smile. "But I think you'll have to be the sole player in the game tonight. I'm afraid I'll have to say no to your deal. I'm already spoken for." She stood up, about to leave.

"We're all spoken for, to a certain extent," he replied casually, placing his hand on her forearm harmlessly so that she'd stay. He didn't want to come across as too desperate. "But that shouldn't stop us from having a nice little chat, should it? So stay a while with me, won't you, my Lady?"

"Only if I have a reason to stay," she replied wittily. "That is, if you have anything interesting to say, or to offer."

"Ah, I have many interesting things to offer a beautiful woman such as yourself," Darren said facilely. "But, I can tell that you must be from somewhere in Archenland," he conjectured.

She looked impressed once more. "That is indeed true," she nodded. "But how would _you_ know?"

"Your _entrancing_ accent gave you away. But, it might interest you to know that I am, in fact, half-Archenlander too, even though my accent is a Telmarine one," Darren explained, flashing a bright smile. "You don't happen to have any Telmarine_ in _you, though, do you?"

The noblewoman rolled her eyes at the sexual connotation. "I'm afraid I really have to let you down this time. I'm not interested. Sorry." She turned around and really was going to leave.

"Wait, please," he said with a sexy, magnetic voice.

She sighed at his relentlessness and turned around. "Yes?"

"I haven't even had the chance to ask for your name yet. I'm Darren, of Millville," he said. "And you are?"

The girl just chuckled and shook her head. "If I tell you, you probably would regret ever asking me that question," she said equivocally. Before he could press on, she continued. "Trust me. So, farewell, Darren of Millville. It was nice talking to you. Enjoy your drink, and the night," she smiled politely and walked away with ease.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Thoughts on Helga? :D**

**And who do you think Darren was trying to seduce? :P**

**We'll get to the chat between Edmund and Gilda in the next chapter. :D**


	113. Chelsea

**A/n: Thank you Bronze Cat, EC, LOVEM, Ramandu's Son, Brandi, oh my goddess, Emma, Bella, CairParavel, Emily, Daphne, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

After a dance, Lady Katrina opted for a drink, and looked on as the wedding guests danced elegantly and merrily in the grandly decorated ballroom. She had already had half a dozen dances once the banquet had begun, and she needed some refreshments before she could rejoin the dance floor.

"Hello, Katrina."

Kat heard a voice coming from behind her. She turned around curiously and saw Marchioness Chelsea Farnsworth, Dowager Lady Wheaton, who was the stepsister of the Dowager Princess Carissa.

"Chelsea!" Katrina grinned. "Oh, it's so nice to see you here! You look amazing!" She gasped when she saw the Marchioness of Elsmere in a radiant gold sequin dress. The high scoop neckline contrasted nicely with the half sleeves. The Dowager Lady Elsmere always wore the loveliest dresses, and the best fashion sense. She was the fashion icon and idol of the Farmington girl, even though the dowager and the handmaiden had only seen each other several times. "As you always do. How are you?"

"Thanks! It's lovely to see you too! I'm great! And you?" Chelsea said buoyantly, her enthusiasm radiating from her. She was always most energetic at parties as this.

"Me too!" Kat smiled. "Have a drink with me, will you?" she said as she handed a goblet to Chelsea. It contained a fancy drink but the best thing about it was that it smelled really fresh and invigorating because of the crème de coconut and pineapple juice.

"Of course. I'd never say no to rum," Chelsea nodded. "So, Their Majesties make a truly wonderful couple, don't they?"

"They do. And I have confidence that under the leadership of _King _Tyrone, Narnia will be even more prosperous a nation!" Kat remarked as she glanced at the newlyweds in the other side of the room, chatting with and entertaining their guests who congratulated them zealously.

"I agree. I've heard many praises about His Lo — well, His Majesty, mostly from the Ridgeway family, that I am closely acquainted with. I have no doubt he will do well as King. And on top of that, he has three great Kings and two great Queens to assist him, if he needs," Chelsea added.

Kat nodded. "Would you like to visit your stepsister sometime? I can always find the time to go with you."

"Yes, in fact. And, actually, Carissa and I have agreed to stop thinking of each other as _step_sisters. We are sisters, and that's that. It helps," said Chelsea.

"It's great to know that you and she can grow closer to each other and develop sisterly bonds with each other. All my life, I've known what it's like to have a sister, and it's the best thing ever, something you will be glad to experience," Kat grinned.

"Yes indeed. I never thought she and I would ever have a chance to be close. When I first met her, she couldn't care less about me and I never really felt the need to talk to her either. We were always estranged and we don't share any blood relations like you and Ines do. But that isn't stopping us now; we're not allowing it to. I still can't believe I'm saying this, but she really is a changed person now. I actually think her pregnancy is partly why she's changing for the better," Chelsea commented.

"Well, yes. I do suppose she realizes that she was not the kind of person she would want her child to have as a mother," Kat replied.

"How did she take the news of her husband's death? It was spreading like wildfire. Not just in Calormen; we Telmarines and Narnians had got the news pretty soon. Losing two royals in such rapid succession — it must have been shocking for the Calormenes," Chelsea said, thinking about her mother who used to be the Tisroc's mistress. But now that she no longer had a purpose in the Calormene Court, she might be leaving Tashbaan for Narnia.

"Well, even though she didn't love him — she loathed him, in fact, for mistreating her — she most certainly isn't rejoicing at his death. Because he is the father of her child, still, so Carissa just worries for her baby. I mean, it's tough to raise a child all on her own, which...you'd understand, I suppose," Kat said quietly, not wanting to delve into any sensitive topic that might directly involve Chelsea's mother.

"Well, if you ask me, I don't think her child — my (step) nephew or niece — will be born fatherless," Chelsea shrugged.

"Are you talking about Prince Tomas — I mean _Emperor_ Tomas now?" Kat beamed.

"Yes! Great minds do indeed think alike!" Chelsea said in delight.

"They clearly have feelings for each other. How could they not? His Majesty is protective of her, and looks out for her, and she tries to do the same for him. She married the wrong brother; it's a pity. She'd be much happier as Tomas' wife than as Jamal's," Kat replied.

"Speaking of that, it was _your_ sister who had the luck of catching the bouquet that Queen Susan had thrown," Chelsea began. "Do you think she's really going to be the next to get married?"

"Well," Kat mused. "It's totally possible. But as far as I know, marriage is not something that has crossed her mind yet. The same goes for King Peter."

"Yes, I can understand it if His Majesty doesn't feel like getting married again. After all, his only marriage..." Chelsea's voice trailed off as both ladies knew what she was getting at. "Anyway, on a brighter note, I'm more interested in knowing when _you'll_ have a ring on your finger."

"Aha, well, as you know, the tradition is that the elder sisters must get married first, before the younger ones do, so, I guess I'm going to have to wait for my sister to be a married woman first, before I can think about putting on a white dress and walking down an aisle," Kat explained. "And what about you? Have you ever thought about getting married again?"

"Oh, no, dear. Not for now, at least. I'm not quite done with having my fun, if you know what I mean?" Chelsea raised her eyebrows, but not in skepticism. When Katrina frowned and shook her head, looking perplexed, Chelsea said slowly, "I guess you don't. But that's fine. Never mind."

"Wait. Please explain. I'm interested in knowing your thoughts on marriage," Kat requested.

"But how do I explain this to you without appalling you?"

"Appalling? No, I won't be appalled. Please tell me," Kat said in assurance.

"Well...you see, the thing is, if I marry, I will have to be attached to one man and that man only, and...I'm too young to settle down! I'm single, and I intend to enjoy_ all_ the perks of that, including young, charming men of my selection," Chelsea winked.

Kat couldn't believe what she had just heard. "You mean you don't mind going to bed with different men?"

"That's the thing about life. It demands to be enjoyed," Chelsea replied confidently. "That's my philosophy."

"Oh," Kat said blankly. In truth, she was not appalled. Just shocked. But she was not judging Chelsea in any way. "But what about love?"

"Love? Love doesn't come that easily. I mean, I don't_ mind_ it if I find love with someone, but it's not my priority at the moment. As long as there is attraction, passion and pleasure, I don't ask for more. Love doesn't necessarily have to be a part of it. Sometimes it just complicates things, rather. With or without it, I can have my fun, so, I'm not really bothered."

"Oh, I'm...I don't know. I just asked because I thought that you and Marquess...oh, I forgot his name! Ugh, this is embarrassing; what was his name?" Among the three Ridgeway brothers, Kat was acquainted with Ruben, because he was Sonya's fiancé, and she also knew Marquess Xavier, because of his friendship with Queen Lucy whom Kat served. But the brother in the middle...

"Do you mean Darren Holloway-Ridgeway of Millville?" Chelsea suggested.

"Yes! Marquess Darren. I'm _so_ sorry; his name just escaped me. What I was going to say was that...I actually thought you and His Lordship were courting. But I guess I was mistaken," Kat explained.

Chelsea laughed. "No, he and I are not courting."

"Then what is the nature of your relationship with him? Are you two just friends?"

"_Well_," Chelsea said drawly. "We are friends. No doubt about that. But not _just_ friends. We...occasionally share a bed. So I think the term is…'friends with benefits'."

"Oh," Kat said once again, surprised by Chelsea's casual attitude toward sex.

"Hmm, if I may say so, you're quite a bit more naive than I had thought," Chelsea commented.

"I'm 17! I'm not a child. You got married when you were 16," Kat countered. "Come on, I'm not as naive or innocent as you think."

"That's not what I meant; I don't at all doubt your maturity. I meant...when it comes to..." Chelsea paused, searching for a euphemism for sex that she could use, to not make Katrina feel as if she was coming on too strong. "Intimacy between couples."

"Well, if you must know, Caspian and I have been courting for a few months now, so of course we have kissed many times and had several...steamy make-out sessions," Kat revealed.

"But they never led to anything more...intense, am I correct?"

Katrina blushed a little. She wasn't sure if that was the type of subject she ought to discuss with a girl that she didn't know _very _well yet. But the conversation wasn't making her uncomfortable, and she wanted to proceed with it, because just because she didn't know Chelsea very well right now, she should certainly take this chance to get to know her better.

"I guess the color of your cheeks is my answer, then. And it's fine if you haven't gotten that far with King Caspian yet. What I meant is that, with Darren, when we have certain...urges, we simply go to each other, and we'd be more than happy to help each other out in that respect," Chelsea explicated.

"But then, even if, as you say, you're not in love, surely you fancy His Lordship?" Kat asked.

Chelsea looked away for a while. She couldn't deny that Darren meant more to her than other men she had bedded. And this wasn't purely because he was the most skilled at pleasing her in the bedroom. Facing Katrina, she shrugged. "I'm not sure yet how much he means to me. All I can say is that he is in fact special to me, and not just a casual partner I'd have a one night stand or a fling with."

"Maybe you've already found the one for you, but you simply can't or don't want to admit it," Kat smiled.

"Nah, I don't really think so," Chelsea looked down briefly before looking back up at Kat.

"And it looks like your..._friend_ is coming your way," Kat pointed. Chelsea turned around to find that Darren was indeed approaching them. "Let's talk again some other time. We can have lunch or tea together and we can talk about the subject that you are so knowledgeable in," the Lady giggled and went elsewhere.

* * *

~Chelsea's POV~

The cooling effect of my beverage did not quite stop my mind from wandering, or from pondering upon the truth in Katrina's words. Was she right about Darren? Could it really be possible that I was denying myself what my heart had told me many times? I shook my head. Katrina and I had only talked for a few times, and she didn't know much about the relationship that Darren and I shared, since just a couple of minutes ago she still thought that he and I were courting when we were not. So naturally she'd assume that we were in love, and therefore deduce that we at least fancied each other. Well, my brain should probably shut up now because Darren was now standing right in front of me and I'll need to focus my thoughts on formulating a response to what he was saying to me.

Oh, it turned out he was confiding in me about his failed attempt in hooking up with a noblewoman in this party that he found attractive.

"You didn't even succeed at asking for her _name_," I teased him, although we both knew this was no big deal.

"I believe my defeat had put me at an utterly disadvantageous position: she knows my identity but I do not know hers," Darren pouted. "And she still claims she plays fair. I don't think she does."

"Who was it, though? Show me where she is; perhaps I'd know her," I suggested.

"Let's see…" Darren stood on his toes and took a look at the ballroom, scanning the many faces and searching for the one that made his own a bit red in slight embarrassment. "That one. Over there," he pointed, and I looked in the direction of the door that connected the ballroom to one of the gardens of Cair Paravel. "Fuchsia colored dress, brown hair, blue eyes, pretty petite," he described. "All I know is that she's an Archenlander. You know I have a thing for Archenlander girls and their accents." When I rolled my eyes at him casually, he shrugged. "What? It's sexy."

But, when I got a better look at who the girl Darren lost was, I gasped and placed my hand over my mouth for a moment before turning back to look at Darren. "You mean the one holding hands with His Majesty?"

"Oh, is that King Edmund with her? I couldn't see His Majesty just now but…oh, yes, I see the King now," Darren murmured. We watched as King Edmund led his partner walked up the stage, calling for our attention.

"Then isn't it obvious who she is?" I chuckled. Gosh, this was just too funny.

"Wait, that's _Princess Gilda_?!" Darren spluttered.

I burst out laughing. "Oh, dear goodness. Darren Ridgeway, you are the biggest idiot I have ever known."

"I just tried to flirt with the Crown Princess of Archenland?!" He exclaimed with his eyes widened, barely able to deal with the shock of this. "I didn't know what she looked like; my family and I didn't attend her engagement party last year. I've never met her before."

"Neither have I, and a lot of other courtiers too, but I honestly believe you're the only one who'd accidentally try to seduce a foreign Princess who happens to be courting your King," I giggled.

"Chelsea," Darren gaped at me, a look of absolute horror on his face. "I attempted to hook up with Her Royal Highness. Can you believe it?"

"You are unbelievable," I shook my head at him, smirking blithely, looking untroubled, while he was simply unable to come to terms with what he had just done.

"I can't believe myself."

"Hush now," I said sternly. I had to signal for him to lower his voice because everybody was quieting down. It seemed the King and the Princess had something to say.

Well, I'd admit that what Darren did was indeed unprecedented. But, what His Majesty and Her Highness had to announce to us was even more shocking and completely out of the blue. How could it be that our King and the Archenlander Princess were, in fact, husband and wife?

* * *

**A/n:**

**It should look pretty obvious now in hindsight that Gilda was the girl that Darren was trying to seduce because of the Black Velvet that Gilda has expressed a fondness for, her affinity for men who are fair and JUST, and her status as an Archenlander, if you'll go back to the previous chapter and check... :D**

**Thoughts on Chelsea's and Darren's characters? Would you like to see more of them? :D**

**And what do you think of the budding friendship between Kat and Chelsea? :DD**

**P.S. The next chapter will feature a first kiss between a couple! Who's it gonna be? :DD**


	114. Now Or Never

**A/n: Thank you so much oh my goddess, Ramandu's Son, Brandi, RQueenLucyR, EC, Daphne, LOVEM, CairParavel, Emily, Emma, Bella, and all the other reviewers. Y'all got this story past 1900 reviews and I can't even begin to talk about how amazing that is. :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Before King Edmund and Princess Gilda went on stage to make their announcement, they had the following conversation that was preceded by Edmund's chat with Lady Ines.

"Sorry to have interrupted your conversation with Ines," said Gilda as she led her husband outside to a garden.

"It's alright. Whatever you have to say is always the most important to me," replied King Edmund. "Ah, I know this place. It's where we kissed for the first time, isn't it?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Gilda said warmly and pulled Edmund in for a kiss.

"Ah, it proves my memory isn't deteriorating. That's good," Edmund joked.

"Well you're still young," Gilda giggled. "We both are."

"I was old once," Edmund pointed out lightheartedly. "Older, at least."

"Yeah, with grey hair and wrinkles on your face," Gilda said jokingly. "That will be your face on the pillow next to mine in fifty years or so."

"Ha, well I hope I won't have to wait for fifty years for us to finally get to share a bed. We are husband and wife; we shouldn't be living and sleeping in separate bedrooms," Edmund replied.

"We won't have to wait that long, I promise you. We just need to find the right time and place to announce that we are actually married to each other already," Gilda said optimistically, smiling brightly.

"I'm not complaining, but why are you smiling like that?" Edmund inquired. His wife had hardly genuinely smiled at all these days ever since they had had to travel back and forth from Narnia to Calormen, to deal with betrothals, threats, betrayals, weddings both real and fake, and deaths not just by execution.

"Whenever I look at you, I smile, because I'm happy. Because you make me happy," Gilda answered.

Edmund smiled too, naturally. "I'm very happy too. I mean, how can I not be happy? I have the best wife in the world," he said, his nose lightly touching Gilda's. "In fact," he added. "I want to shout it out to the whole world, because I am so proud of us. Let's just tell everybody that you are a Queen consort of Narnia and I am a Prince consort of Archenland already."

"What? Now?" Gilda enquired, a bit surprised by the abruptness of this.

"No, in fifty years' time, when our hair is grey and our skin is wrinkled," Edmund said slightly sarcastically. "_Now_, of course. There is no better occasion. All the courtiers are gathered here tonight, and even your parents are here."

"Isn't it too soon?" Gilda said doubtfully. "And it's your sister's wedding day. Night, whatever. It's still Susan's big day, and Tyrone's. I'm not sure if it's a good idea for us to just steal the spotlight like that.

"No it isn't too soon, my sweetheart. Honestly, I'm tired of sleeping alone. Aren't you? There's no way that I am going to spend another day without you by my side. So come on," said Edmund, his tone one of determination as he grabbed Gilda's hand and headed back inside the ballroom. They found Professor Cornelius quickly, and bade the Doctor to retrieve their marriage certificate. Cornelius nodded and did as he was told.

Gilda had to admit that Edmund was right. She was indeed sick of sleeping alone as well, when she knew that having him by her side was what her heart truly wanted. So she followed him, hand in hand and walking in tandem, to the stage where the musicians were performing a Telmarine folk tune. Once the song was finished, Edmund asked for everybody's attention. Everyone was wondering what news the Just King needed to announce, and probably Queen Lucy was the only one who knew what was going on.

"Sorry for the interruption," said Edmund. "Especially to my dearest sister and my new brother in law, but...there's something that Princess Gilda and I would like to let you know. It might come across as a shock to all of you, though. Well, most of you, except for my sister, Queen Lucy, and my trusted friend, Doctor Cornelius," he continued, as the Professor reentered the ballroom with the wedding certificate in hand.

"What is it, Ed?" Queen Susan inquired.

"Well, first of all, you already know that my wedding to Tomas of House Aixinjueluo, the newly crowned Tisroc of Calormen, was not a valid one," Gilda began.

"Yes, we all know that. Is there something more to it?" King Caspian prodded out of both curiosity and concern. No one knew that deep inside he was wondering if what had happened to Tomas might have happened to him instead if he and Gilda had followed through with their plans to wed all those months ago.

"Right. But what His Imperial and Royal Majesty didn't publicly announce was that in fact Princess Gilda was already a married woman at the time of her 'wedding' to the Calormene Prince," Edmund revealed.

"What?!" Queen Dionne spluttered.

"How could that be possible?!" King Nain's face went pale.

"It's possible, because King Edmund and I had eloped a few days prior to my 'wedding' in Tashbaan," Gilda explained. "In secret, of course. So that's why none of you knew about it beforehand."

"It was my idea," Queen Lucy piped up, causing all curious eyes to shift in her direction. "I knew that my royal brother and Her Highness of Archenland were in love. So I arranged for them to wed. They have witnesses, one of them being myself, the other being Her Royal Highness' two-time former betrothed, Emperor Tomas. And, it was Aslan who officiated their wedding ceremony. So, if there is anyone who believes that these two should not be joined together in marital union, take it to the Great Lion, or forever hold your peace," she said regally.

"I can't believe this," King Tyrone blurted. His expression of consternation and bewilderment was shared by pretty much everybody else in the ballroom.

"Well," said King Peter calmly. "Since Queen Lucy is a witness and has attested for the validity of the marriage between my royal brother and the Princess Gilda, then we should all recognize their union as true and legitimate. To the blessed couple, I offer them my good wishes, and may they beget many children from their union. Three cheers to King Edmund and Princess Gilda!" The High King led his subjects in a round of applause. Everybody joined in and clapped, congratulating the Narnian King and the Archenlander Princess. They were mostly still in shock, but still did not mind celebrating yet another royal marriage. Soon, a queue was formed as one by one the guests in attendance all approached Edmund and Gilda to offer congratulations and other kind words of blessing.

* * *

Queen Lucy and Marquess Xavier had had many dances tonight, and not just with each other. Both of them were sweating now and their cheeks were red, energy and enthusiasm radiating off them. After Xavier and his family had congratulated Edmund and Gilda on their marriage, Lucy spoke, "Xavier, let's go outside. It's getting too hot in here."

Normally, if Queen Susan had been the one to suggest going outside for a while, King Edmund would sardonically reply that it's not as if there wasn't air inside. But, Xavier simply nodded. "I suppose we could both use some fresh air."

And so, Lucy grabbed Xavier's hand naturally, as she had done a few times before, and together they exited the ballroom. On their way out, they encountered Lady Katrina. Lucy felt the need to inform her lady in waiting that she and Xavier would be out for a little while, so that if anybody was looking for her, her handmaiden could explain her absence and/or take a message.

The truth was, for a while now, the Marquess had in fact had something that he really wanted to say to the Queen. He was nervous about saying it, but he had quite made up his mind already that he was going to say it tonight, and not wait another day, so that he wouldn't have the chance to chicken out. But it was pretty late already and he was running out of time. So, when the two of them were outside and strolling by the waterfront promenade, and there weren't a lot or people around, at least within earshot, he decided that this could just be the perfect time and place for him to say what he had to say.

"I see the fresh air hasn't done anything to ease your nerves yet," said Lucy observantly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Xavier answered honestly. "No, everything's alright."

"You seem nervous though. Why? Am I making you uncomfortable? We can go back, if you want," Lucy suggested.

"No, it's fine. Really, it is," Xavier insisted, still in denial. It was true that she was making him tenser now.

"If that is the case, then why is your palm sweating?" Lucy inquired.

Xavier suddenly remembered that they were still holding hands and there was no way he could hide his true feelings from her. So he just took a deep breath and began talking. "Lucy, I..."

"Yes...?" she ushered.

"I don't know how to say this so please pardon me if I do babble a little bit," he said quickly.

"Now I'm getting nervous too. Is it bad news?" she drew back but did not let go of his hand. She liked to hold his hand. Her heart was actually beating faster too, now.

"No, it's not a bad thing. At least for me, I don't reckon it's something negative. But I don't know if it is good or bad for you."

"Please tell me."

"You know...Lucy, you're a great friend and I really enjoy being with you, going places and exploring," Xavier finally could pluck up his courage and started.

"The feeling's mutual. I feel the same way about you," Lucy decided to say aloud, not just to make him feel less daunted, but also because she truly had meant it.

"But lately, I just can't stop thinking about you and I really want to be with you all the time. I don't want to come across as creepy or a little obsessed, but how I really feel inside is that every time I see you, it's like I just know that everything will be great and...this might seem a bit childish, but, Lucy, you are my sunflower, my companion of radiant warmth. Every moment that I spend with you is fulfilling and wonderful. You make life worth living," he said wholeheartedly.

Lucy was silent when she heard those words from Xavier's mouth. It had touched her heart and made her feel special in a way that only he could make her feel. It'd been too long a time since she had last felt that way. Since anybody had thought of her and praised her like that. She wasn't just flattered; she felt special, and treasured. In fact, it was her turn to not know what to say now.

"Actually, there's something that I really want to do, but...I don't want to cross the line," Xavier admitted boldly.

"What is it?" Lucy enquired softly, gazing into Xavier's eyes affectionately. His hazel eyes were truly windows to his soul. There was an undefinable sparkle to them. They bore a tender, fond gaze when she looked into them. And when he looked into her big blue eyes, sapphire blue, he was stunned by how beautiful she was. The more he looked at her, the more beautiful he found her to be. There was something about her that he had been able to build a connection with. But the connection grew beyond platonic friendship and now it demanded something more: physical contact.

"This," he said, before taking a huge risk by leaning down to kiss her full on the lips. The Valiant Queen shut her eyes and allowed herself to be submerged in the wondrous feeling of that kiss. She had missed that feeling.

For a first kiss, it sure wasn't a short one, although the two of them had lost track of time when they were so absorbed in the moment. Although they pulled apart now, they were still standing pretty close to each other, and not minding the closeness at all. Xavier remembered how nervous he was before this, but now it was relaxing to be in Lucy's presence. So instead of saying anything, they just smiled at each other, enjoying the summer breeze.

However, back indoors, inside the ballroom, a sharp screech had pierced through the celebratory mood and cheerful voices. All heads were turned to stare at Queen Dionne, and everybody gasped when they saw King Nain lying on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

**A/n: Thoughts? :D**


	115. Goodnight

**A/n: Thank you oh my goddess, RQueenLucyR, Brandi, EC, Daphne, Ramandu's Son, LOVEM, Bella, Emma, Emily, Connors, PeterCaspianRlz, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, CairParavel, Narniafan, and all the other guests! ;D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

A team of physicians had attended to King Nain immediately. The Narnian and Archenlander Royal Families were also crowding around His Majesty's bedside, whereas their valets, esquires, manservants and usual attendants all waited outside the ward. The wedding guests, one by one, left the ballroom and retired for the night. Had they stayed for another round of drinks and more bawdy tales, it could well be sunup already.

As soon as King Nain had regained consciousness and the physicians had affirmed that he wasn't in a critical condition, the Narnian royals took their leave but Nain's family had stayed behind, and that of course included his new son in law.

On the way back to the ballroom, the Queens went one way to look for their handmaidens whereas Peter, overcome with immense joy that not one but two of his siblings had gotten married, felt the need to pull Edmund away from the spotlight and have a chat with him after such an important announcement. The two Pevensie brothers were joined by their surrogate brother, Caspian, as well as their newest brother in law, Tyrone.

"I can't fully express how happy I am for you, Ed. I'm so glad you can share the joy of being married to the love of your life, like me and Su," said Tyrone joyfully.

"Thank you so much. I hadn't expected it to go this way but I am so exulted I have no complaints," Edmund could not stop smiling as he spoke.

"I'm guessing this piece of good news could have been announced and made official much earlier had I not wasted a few months' time by occupying Gilda as my betrothed last year," Caspian joked.

"I think that was part of how Gilda and I realized that we really love each other and we need each other so much that we could not be apart and we just would not allow any impediments to our love and happiness," Edmund confessed.

"And I remember how discombobulated we all were when G had told us that her royal father's Majesty was marrying her off to Tomas of House Aixinjueluo. Our sorrow could not compare to your heartache at that time, but now, I'm sure our delight could not compare to your happiness!" Peter said joyously, patting his brother on the back.

"That's true," Edmund replied, chuckling. "My cheeks are starting to hurt now from smiling so much."

Peter saw the chance to pinch and squeeze his little brother's cheeks, and he seized the opportunity, resulting in a wrestle between the two Pevensies while Tyrone and Caspian laughed.

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

After attending to Queen Lucy as my responsibility as her lady in waiting, I could finally go back to my own chambers, get changed into my night clothes, and get ready for bed. Today was a long day! I had risen earlier than usual to prepare myself for Queen Susan's wedding, since it was such a special occasion, but really, a LOT had happened today aside from just the big wedding. It turned out that King Edmund and Gilda — wait, was she supposed to be Queen Gilda now? — were actually married already in secret a couple of weeks ago. And Queen Lucy was behind this all along; it's just that all of us knew nothing about it. That was pretty overwhelming already. But on top of that, King Nain of Archenland had suddenly fainted, giving both Queen Dionne and Gilda a scare as they attended to His Majesty. Of course, the Archenlander King was delivered to the hospital wing where the best physicians, healers and nurses would be at the ready whenever needed.

The wedding guests had dispersed since it was getting late, and people were getting tired, and drunk. I didn't get the chance to say goodnight to Caspian, because he had gone to the clinic to see how His Majesty of Archenland was doing. Gilda was especially concerned, I was sure. I hoped His Majesty was going to be alright.

I figured that I'd just talk to Caspian in the morning. Right now, what I needed was a good night's sleep. I got under the covers and was about to shut my eyes when I heard knocks on my door.

"Really?" I groaned, reluctantly getting out of bed and dragging my feet to the door, pulling it open and looking unamused. But then I gasped. "Caspian?!"

Now I wasn't so reluctant and I didn't look unamused anymore. I took a step back and let him in, closing the door behind him. "What is it? It's so late already; I thought you and everybody else would be asleep by now."

Caspian looked at me entrancingly. "I wanted to say goodnight to my sweetheart. And I am glad I did decide to come here. It's nice that you are welcoming me in your nightgown. But..." he winked. "I reckon you look even more gorgeous _without_ your nightgown."

"Well then let's see if you are right," I said, slipping into a seductive mood because he was gazing at me with bedroom eyes. I took off my white smocked chemise before his very eyes, leaving me in only my negligee, which was…also white. A virginal color. Humph. I wondered what he'd think of this.

"You do indeed look more gorgeous without your nightgown," he murmured, his eyes turning a darker shade of lust. Something about those black orbs of his was so arousing and libidinous.

"Frankly, though, I wasn't expecting anyone, at this hour of the day," I said coolly, twirling a strand of my hair in between my fingers, but I noticed that he could not take his eyes off of me. I was revealing a lot more skin and he had never seen me in _only_ my single-layer negligee.

"Well I'm here now, and I want to say goodnight," he said assertively, pulling me close and kissing me on the lips deeply. It turned me on and I loved it. I couldn't go a day without kissing him, especially when he was kissing me with a certain kind of hunger and desire that was unprecedented. What had fueled it? Was it the extra shot of whiskey? I could still taste it on his lips.

We pulled apart, though, so that there could be room for our fervency to escalate. "I wonder if the next wedding would be as exciting and enjoyable as this one," he said after our kiss.

"Well, if the tradition that Queen Susan had introduced us to earlier today has any prophetic power at all, my sister Ines should be the next to get married. So, if and when the High King is getting married, it can't _not_ be a grand ceremony, right?"

"Grand or not, it had better happen soon, because we can't get married until your sister is married," Caspian said, delightfully. Darn these traditions that banned younger sisters from getting married before elder ones did.

"Are you saying you plan to marry me someday then?" I talked in a voice more endearing than I used to, as I leaned in closer to him, once again smelling the whiskey on him, but it wasn't strong enough to mask his cologne. It gave off a smoky aroma that was refreshed by the menthol tones of cardamom and cinnamon's fruity-peppery nuance. Subconsciously, I was taking in deeper breaths too, because he smelt so nice it was intoxicating.

"Well, of course. Don't you want that too?" He smiled at me lovingly, wrapping his arms around me and slightly tightening his embrace. His body's warmth, combined with the harmonious blend of amber, labdanum and cedar had a smooth, sweet warmth with hints of incense and leather – I had never been happier.

"Yes of course I do want it. I just wasn't expecting marriage to cross your mind so soon," I said honestly.

"Well, there are many things that cross my mind, but you don't know about," he said suggestively, smirking. His scent was so rich and deep it was pervading my whole room.

"Like what?" I asked curiously, eager to delve into his mind and explore his desires. It was normal, anyway, since we were courting and in love and even thinking about getting married already.

"Like what I'm thinking of right now," he murmured, never taking his eyes off me.

"Then what are you of right now?" I prodded, leaning in to kiss his collarbone briefly. "Tell me. I want to know."

"I'm thinking about kissing you," he said, and our lips met briefly. "Undressing you," he continued, roaming his hands over my skin. "And making love to you all night long."

Without waiting for my response, he had locked lips with me once again. His words were so sensuous that I couldn't help but moan into our kisses. His voice was raspy and sexy; I wanted him to keep talking, murmuring sensual things into my ear as he touched me. I could feel his hands reaching my thighs now, lifting me up so that I could wrap my legs around his hip, and he could kiss me more passionately. My arms were resting on his shoulders and my hands were fisting his hair.

I could sense that was making his way toward the bed. Our lips' contact broke for a very brief moment as he laid me down on the bed, getting on top of me while my legs were still around his hip. Soon enough he had resumed kissing me. His lips were on my neck, making me shut my eyes and shiver in pleasure. I had never felt this way before; I had never gone this far with him.

Then I felt one of my straps sliding down my shoulder, very slowly, as if Caspian was trying to tease me with the fabric. He was leaving a trail of kisses from my collarbone to my shoulder, before going back up to my neck, along my jaw, and then back to my lips again. Now I could feel him pulling up the hem of my nightgown slowly. His hands were on my thighs, and my skin suddenly became very sensitive to his touch, so sensitive that I wanted to writhe. I thought about stopping him, but quickly blocked that thought from my mind, because why in the world would I want to stop him when I was enjoying this so damn much?

Now his hands moved up to my hipbones I could feel the string of my panties in between his fingers. He played with it, intending to unclothe me but taking his time with performing that task. But before he could actually remove any article of clothing from me, I grasped his hands and said, "I think it's time we go to bed."

"My thoughts exactly," he looked up at me, giving me an amatory look.

"Not _that_," I said softly, sitting up and pulling up the shoulder strap of my negligee. "It's late. You'll go to your bed and I'll be sleeping in mine." It's not that I wasn't ready. I was actually ready for sex, but it really was very late now. It wouldn't be long till the sun came up, and I really would rather choose another night when we had more time so that we could feel the slow burn.

Caspian pouted, but still didn't protest or complain. He just rolled off me and stood at the end of the bed. I hopped off the bed too and stood in front of him. He gripped my hands, but not forcefully. "Are you actually aware of what you are doing to me?"

I looked down and saw his boner. Looking back up, I shrugged unapologetically. "I suppose a cold bath would help?"

He just laughed. "This isn't over yet. I hope you know that," he said as we walked to the door.

"Oh, I know. It's _far _from over," I said tantalizingly. "In fact, I thought you might fancy a sneak peak." I placed his hands on my shoulders and guided them to pull down my straps once again, revealing my bosom. He looked _so turned on_; I smirked at his facial expression before decisively pulling my straps back up. It was enough for now; I said it was a sneak peak, not an exhibition.

"You really do enjoy teasing me, don't you?" He sighed in defeat, though not put in a bad mood.

I nodded slyly. "And that's what I'll do until I decide it's time you give me something else to enjoy," I said. I liked to be in control of things in the bedroom. "Goodnight, Caspian," I gave him a final kiss.

"Goodnight, Kat-Kat," he tooted before waving and exiting my room. Smiling to myself, I blew out the candles and got under the covers. As I closed my eyes, the conversation I had with Chelsea during the party a few hours ago crept into my head. I remembered what she mentioned about intimate, steamy make-out sessions leading to something more. Satisfied, I drifted into slumber.

* * *

**A/n:**

**The scene at the beginning with the Kings bonding was written as per the request of some of you, my fellow readers, so I hope y'all liked that in spite of its brevity! ^.^**

**As for the steamier scene, how do you think that's going to change the relationship between Caspian and Kat from now on? ;D**

**Just a reminder that this is the PENULTIMATE chapter of Chances. After the finale, a sequel should be awaiting you...in which m****ore details about Nain's health condition will be revealed, and what this means for his family. Excited? ;D**


	116. Wedded & Bedded

**A/n:**

**This is the final chapter! Thank you Daphne, EC, LOVEM, QueenLucyfan, PeterCaspianRlz, Emma, Bella, oh my goddess, Brandi, Aslanmane, Narnianfan, Connors, CairParavel, Emily, Ramandu's Son, Guest, and all the other guests.**

**I would like to clarify how exactly this story is co-written. First, HQP and I set up our characters and decide on a list of scenes that will be organized into chapters. We then divide the workload among ourselves and write the scenes of our choice. As soon as HQP finishes each of her scenes, she sends them to me and I proofread them, then slot them into chapters, and I do the same with my scenes. I try my best to make sure that the chapters are typo-free and proper grammar is used, to the best of my knowledge. Finally these chapters are uploaded to this site and are published for y'all to read. So HQP is constantly contributing to this story and I hope I've made this clear, in response to a defamatory review from a coward hiding behind anonymity. We will not accept slander against our names.**

**Anyway, t****his chapter is NSFW and 18+ because there's smut. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Susan's POV~

I couldn't believe it was so late at night already. Tyrone and I stood at the exit of the ballroom to thank everybody for joining us on this special occasion and after that, as the servants cleaned up, only Ty's parents remained with us. I wished my parents could have been here too but I supposed I'd have to find that in my in-laws.

Right now, Lady Ines should be in my chambers waiting on me. I supposed she might have to wait for a bit longer because my mother in law wanted to have a word with me. It then hit me that I hadn't really gotten the chance to have a proper chat with her today because I had been so busy entertaining my other guests. Tyrone must have felt the same about his parents, seeing as he was on the other side of the room chatting with my father in law already.

"I just needed to tell you how proud I am to have you as part of our Harrington family," said Beryl earnestly, with the most heartwarming smile ever as we hugged.

"I'm so happy to be family with you now. I've spent so many years without my own mother in my life, but now, I have you, and I can't be happier," I replied heartily. "May I call you Mother?"

"Of course," she nodded and looked as if she could cry tears of joy, but then her tone had changed to one of nostalgia when she went on to say, "if I can call you daughter too. I could have had that chance with a daughter of my very own flesh and blood too, but it was taken away from me," she revealed.

My eyes widened in shock. "Your own daughter?" I spluttered. As far as I knew, Tyrone was not intended to be an only child even though he grew up as one. I knew about his younger twin brothers, Kyle and Nigel, who died when they were little, but he never told me about having a sister.

She nodded again. "Too much has been taken from me," she added. I could tell that it was taking everything in her to prevent the tears in her eyes from falling. Damn, I shouldn't have brought this up.

"I'm sorry to have touched on a sensitive topic; I didn't mean to –"

"No, it's alright. Really, it is. Let's just save this for another time. We'll sit down and talk about it and it's going to be a long story but I'm willing to tell you everything that you want to know. Today, however, is meant to be a happy day, and I refuse to cry unless it's of utter joy," she insisted, plastering a smile on her face.

I had better change the topic as soon as possible. "Yes indeed," I smiled too. "I wouldn't have had it any other way. Today is perfect."

"So how do you feel, now that you're a married woman?" She asked.

"I'm kind of nervous. I'm not sure what to expect, since I was never married before and I'm the first in my family to get married," I admitted.

"It can be quite overwhelming to think about how drastically your life will change from now on, once you're married. But it's not at all a bad thing because with my son, you will never be lonely. You'll get to experience and see for yourself how wonderful it is to wake up to the love of your life every morning, so long as you don't go to bed angry, that is. Of course every couple will fight but you'll see just how strong your love is and if you're determined to make this marriage work then love will prevail. And no matter what you're going through, you'll always have Ty for support, just as you'll be there for him too."

"Yes," I nodded in agreement. "And it's for life, too."

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Now Queen Susan was getting prepared for the most interesting night of her life. _King _Tyrone had moved into her chambers – well, _their_ chambers now. Presently, His Majesty was behind a screen, changing into more comfortable, looser fitting pajamas, whereas Her Majesty was behind _another_ screen, changing into her nightgown, assisted by her trusty handmaiden. Once Lady Ines had done her job, she curtsied and exited the room promptly, so that the newlywed couple could consummate their marriage. They had really been looking forward to it but they hadn't had sex before their wedding night, for their own reasons. They wanted this special night to be the culmination of their desire, deep passion, and sensuality built up due to months of abstinence. And of course they wouldn't want their first night together to be anything but fulfilling and loving.

Neither of them condemned sex before marriage, though. And it was not because any of their family members insisted upon waiting for marriage to have sex, either. In addition to a few courtesans, Tyrone had had a courter with whom he had been in bed, about a year prior to the Pevensies' return to Narnia after 1300 years of wait. For Susan, in fact, during her dynasty, alike her siblings, she had had her fair share of sexual experiences as well, but she never got married. Still, that shouldn't make her any less decent as a woman, and it did not mean that she did not have self-respect.

It seemed a bit silly to them, at first, that they had bothered to change into their night clothes, since they were going to undress each other anyway, and their pajamas probably wouldn't be of much use tonight. But they brushed these trivial thoughts off their minds, and walked out from their screens. Tyrone shut the door to the balcony and closed the curtains, while Susan made sure the door was locked. Then they proceeded to walk toward the bed, approaching it from opposite sides.

"Well, this is awkward," Tyrone commented lightheartedly as both of them laughed gently.

"How are we gonna do this?" Susan didn't mind asking. Sure, they both had had sexual experiences before, but neither of them had been married before, and the consummation of a marriage was rather different from having sex with a courter, or a casual one night stand. The truth was, though, in terms of sex, both Susan and Tyrone were open-minded, and were willing to try new things at the suggestion of either partner. So why not find ways to maximize pleasure, and make every experience worthwhile?

"Well, which way do you like it?" Tyrone asked pleasantly. He seemed eager to please his new wife and carnally, and equally, she wanted to please her new husband too. One giveth, one receiveth, right?

"My way," Susan smirked, for no particular reason deciding that she might as well take control of things for tonight. "First thing: we're wearing too many clothes." It was a summer night, and things were about to get intense. Tyrone got the hint, and he lifted his tunic off his head, while Susan removed her smock and chemise. They left their clothes scattered on the bed, occupying most of the space they were supposed to be sleeping in. That did not prove to be a problem, though, for they had other plans in mind. Just because it was sex doesn't mean it had to be restricted to only taking place on a literal bed, or only in the bedroom, for that matter. The bed can always be saved for later; for tonight, Susan directed her husband to the armchair.

Instead of chivalrously giving the woman a seat, the armchair was Tyrone's throne tonight, and Susan was about to show him what it was like to be treated like a King by his wife. Standing in front of the armchair and facing the love of her life, the Gentle Queen started off with slightly tenderer moves. They could not keep their hands off each other as they were so eager to touch every part of their partner's skin and flesh. Though their kisses at first were soft and sweet, they certainly were not going to stay that way, as they grew hungrier and rougher. Already rock hard, Tyrone had the urge to pull Susan into his lap as he was getting impatient, and he thought about pinning her to the wall and making love to her there, but he pushed those thoughts away when she dropped to her knees. She had peeled off all of his clothes; as a result his trousers were left lying on the carpeted floor. Once he was naked, she wasted no time in sucking him off. She couldn't make a sound at the moment, but he certainly could, and the groans he had produced were due to the peaking pleasure that he was lost in. It felt so damn good; he never wanted her to stop. So she didn't, and kept going, pressing her tongue to his throbbing rod to intensify the pleasure. She also looked up at him seductively from time to time. However, he did shut his eyes in bliss when he had his first climax of the night.

Her mouth was full when she rose to her feet confidently. She swallowed willingly, and licked her lips in satisfaction. He pulled her into his lap now; he couldn't get enough of her, unclothing her eagerly. Her undergarments fell to the floor carelessly while they locked lips once again. No words were spoken; they only needed each other, and now that she was straddling him, the way their bodies ground against each other's spoke volumes already. She needed him so much, and he craved to be inside of her already. They never thought they could want each other so, so, so badly, that their passion could reach such a spectacular height. And so, with their breaths hitched and hearts beating fast, unable to wait another moment longer, he slid into her, causing her nails to dig into his biceps that her palms were gripping. At first there was pain, of course, as she had anticipated, and even once experienced before, many years ago, but she didn't ask him to stop. She didn't _want_ him to stop, at all, because she knew that very soon, the pleasure would overtake the pain, and she feared that she was the one who wouldn't be able to stop once bliss had overwhelmed her — it usually didn't take long. Both of them were expecting to not get any sleep this night, and they didn't care about that, because they just wanted to explore each other's bodies till the sun came up, and that wish had taken priority over slumber.

Considerately, Tyrone continued, altering his pace and the strength of his thrusts according to what she wanted. He would give her everything she wanted, tonight and every night, in fact. His lips left hers as he moved to kiss her collarbone and neck instead, freeing her mouth to moan as loudly and as pruriently as she chose. Those glorious moans were titillating, and it made him pick up more speed and change the angle a bit. In fact, some lewd phrases had crossed her mind and she didn't hesitate to let them escape her lips. He didn't mind at all; every word she uttered in the moment of absolute paradise was music to his ears and to his heart.

"_Fuck me_," she gripped his shoulders tightly, looked him in the eyes and demanded licentiously. Each word was enunciated with such clarity; there was no doubt that this carnal kind of lovemaking was what she wanted and needed. She truly didn't give a damn about decorum; she was a queen but fuck it, she had needs and she needed a man, a king – _her_ man, _her_ king – to settle them with her _right fucking now_.

_Gladly_, he thought to himself, and obliged willingly, showing her his eagerness and effort to make this night memorable for both of them. He wasn't known as the _Diligent_ King for nothing.

He wasn't the one doing all the work, though, as she was grinding her hips into his in an addictive circular motion. Their pace was synchronized, and now it was time for acceleration. She wanted him to insert his member even deeper into her, to create more pleasure for both of them, so she ground into him even more fervently, as he pulled her body closer to his chest. He groped her waist and touched her all over, enjoying that he was free to do so now that she was entirely his, just as he was entirely hers. They were giving themselves to each other without any reservation or hesitation or thought for anything else in the world.

Pleasure jolted through their veins and reached every cell in their bodies, causing them both to sweat and pant. His movements became more rapid and animalistic, while she leaned back slightly to better position their thrusts, aiming for more pleasure because she could never get enough of it. And when she did that, he found that he was in the perfect position to kiss her firm breasts. Zestfully, he suckled on her nipples and left peppered kisses all over the smooth skin on her torso. She continued to moan wantonly; goodness, this felt so fucking good.

She knew that he was close to the edge when his hips were bucking against hers more vigorously. Frankly, she was close too, and so she pushed her lips onto his, her tongue tagging at his. When he brought her to the point of no return, it took her breath away. He felt the clench of her muscles around his manhood, causing him to hit his second climax of the night. He grunted ecstatically as he released his seed deep in her womanhood, and only after that did his thrusting cease gradually.

He lied back on the armchair as she collapsed on top of him, their hot bodies covered with sweat and kisses. That was a very intense round of sex, and though they were very much satisfied, they still weren't done yet. He carried her to the bed where round two happened, and afterward, there was a fort built with pillows that allowed her to comfortably kneel on the bed while he pleasured her orally, returning the favor that resulted in his first high. Her thighs were quivering in pleasure by the time she climaxed, and her juices ran down his mouth freely. That was the first ever time he had pleasured her like that, and it definitely was not going to be the last, now that she had known just how enjoyable it was.

They were completely spent by the time the sun came out and some rays of sunlight were cast on the floor, though eclipsed by the curtains' shadows. Only did then the two lovebirds get under the covers and fall asleep in each other's loving embrace, satisfied and made very happy.

* * *

**A/n:**

**And that's the end of Chances! Please go check out the sequel, Her Majesty The Queen, already uploaded on my profile! ;D**

**HQP and I would like to give you our sincerest thanks for reading all 116 chapters of Chances, especially to those who message us in private to share with us your ideas and opinions. When we first began writing this series we didn't expect it to be SO successful, with almost 2000 reviews, and in fact the story with the most reviews in the Narnia fandom on this site, but we know that we only got there because we have you, our amazing and loyal readers, and we're glad we made you proud. We are only at number one because you guys are our number one fans. To have your support and encouragement every step of the way is immensely motivating and rewarding to us and it's honestly been a wonderful journey. We are so grateful we got to share it with y'all. We really heartily hope that you will enjoy reading Her Majesty The Queen as much as you love reading Chances. ;D**


End file.
